My Future
by dancerlittle
Summary: Sequel to My Life, My Dream, and My Wish
1. Families by Parents

**Families by Parents**

**Troy and Gabi Bolton  
**Mackenzie Miah 5-18-14  
Aidan Xavier 11-4-15  
Anabelle Jacqueline 8-24-16  
Joshua Scott 9-15-17  
Lillian Tess 6-11-23  
Jackson Ross 6-11-23  
Brooklyn Cassidy 7-7-23  
Jacob Ryan 12-7-24  
Emiliee Jade 5-17-32

**Chad and Taylor Danforth  
**Joshua Daniel 4-21-15  
Chelsea Elizabeth 6-1-18  
Nolan Ryan 12-29-20  
Michelle Anna 5-9-25  
Brittany Grace 9-9-29

**Zeke and Sharpay Baylor  
**Miranda Grace 10-11-17  
Brett Michael 2-14-19  
Samantha Alexis 3-17-22  
Nathan Alexander 4-24-24  
Katherine Olivia 12-5-27

**Jason and Kelsi Cross  
**Brandon Michael 1-6-14  
Lucas Robert 1-22-18  
Kennedy Michele 10-14-20  
Hannah Elisabeth 6-27-24  
Christina Marie 4-12-27

**Ryan and Brooke Evans  
**Emily Anne 6-17-17  
Megan Elizabeth 8-21-19  
Jordan Ryan 5-4-21  
Bradley Matthew 12-10-23  
Patrick Ryan 3-26-28


	2. Summary of Characters

_Some requested that I put up the kids' ages again. I also decided to write up a short summary of each of the Bolton kids since they're going to be the main focus of the story!_

**Mackenzie Miah Bolton (Mack)  
**17 and a senior in high school; currently dating her best friend since childhood, Brandon. She plays basketball and is one of the popular kids at school. She's got her drivers' license so world beware! Mack has an attitude but will sweet talk her parents, especially Troy, if she wants something.

**Aidan Xavier Bolton (Buddy)  
**15 and a junior in high school; currently playing basketball and is happily single. Aidan loves hanging out with his friends and causing trouble around school. He is about to get his drivers' license and his parents are a little worried about their baby boy driving. Aidan is a momma's boy all around but independent enough to know what he wants.

**Anabelle Jacqueline Bolton (Belle)  
**15 and a sophomore in high school; is heavily into dance and not dating anyone currently. She gets into fights with her siblings on a daily basis and loves sucking up to her parents. She's very shy and not outgoing like Mack and Aidan are; it takes her a while to trust people she doesn't know.

**Joshua Scott Bolton (Josh)  
**13 and is a freshman; was the star of the 8th grade soccer team. Josh is involved with his best girl friend Miranda but can't date her until he's 16. He loves hanging out with his friends and enjoys giving his parents heart attacks every now and then. He's very cautious with the people are him; it takes people a while to gain his trust.

**Lillian Tess Bolton (Lily)  
**8 and in 2nd grade. Lily is into basketball just like her older brother and sister. A little daredevil and goes to the beat of her own drum. She demands attention and if you don't give it to her, she lets you know that she's right there.

**Jackson Ross Bolton (J.J.)  
**8 and in 2nd grade. He's into soccer just like his older brother. Likes a girl in his grade but like his father, would rather flirt with her than tell her he likes her. J.J loves giving his sisters a hard time and pulling them into fights. He is usually a follower to his older sister, Lily but will change the tables around occasionally and boss her around.

**Brooklyn Cassidy Bolton (Cassie)  
**8 and in 2nd grade; she's into volleyball and gymnastics. She's a sweetheart but has an attitude. She'll let you know when she's angry but mostly she's easy going. She walks on egg shells around people she doesn't know. She knows about her past and knows that her parents love her but still second guesses everything she hears.

**Jacob Ryan Bolton (Jake)  
**6 and in kindergarten; has a girl that he's claims is his girlfriend but in reality they're just good friends. He's into basketball but not as serious as his older siblings. He's just happy being a 6 year old.

If you have any questions, please let me know!!!!


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back with the fourth installment of the series. Thank you for all the feedback with the last few stories. This story takes place 7 years after "My Life". **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

**_June 21st, 2031 9:00 am_**

I picked up the frame and studied it. Inside the frame was the picture we had taken 7 years ago on Christmas Eve. I felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around my stomach as I leaned into the strong hold.

"Time flew by." I told my husband of 22 years.

"That it did. Can you believe we've been together for 25 years and married for 22 and that we have a 17 year old in the house?" Troy asked as I quickly shook my head.

"I can believe that we've been married for 22 years but I can't believe we have a 17 year old in the house. And Aidan is about to start driving." I told him with surprise in my voice.

"He's got until November to get his permit. He still has to drive with either you or me until May when he can officially get his license." Troy told me kissing my temple.

"I know but our children are growing up. Before we know it, Mack is going to go off to college and leave us behind." I told him as tears glistened my eyes.

"Mack has promised that she's sticking around here. Besides she's got a little while until she leaves." Troy told me.

"In the fall she's going to be a senior in high school. Aidan will be a junior while Belle is a sophomore and Josh is a freshman." I told him sadly.

"You will be fine. All the kids have to grow up sooner or later." Troy told me leaning over and kissing my temple.

"I know. It's just a motherly thing." I told him shaking my head.

"It's a fatherly thing too. We'll be fine. Just wait and see." Troy said as I continued to stare at the picture.

"I love you and thank you for being so understanding." I told him staring up at him.

"It's not a problem and I love you too." He said leaning down and capturing me in a kiss.

"Don't look Lily, Cassie, Jake, and J.J. but the parents are at it again." Aidan's voice pulled us apart.

"Hahaha funny man. We thought you guys were still asleep." I told my oldest son.

"Well you thought wrong. Sorry to burst your bubble, ma but the little ones were looking for you two." Aidan told me smiling at his siblings.

"I'm right here. What do you guys need?" I asked them staring at the five children.

"We're hungry." Jake told me whining a little.

"You just ate an hour ago. You guys are like your father everyday." I told them grinning.

"But that was just the appezier." J.J. told me as I laughed and shook my head.

"It's appetizer hunny. You guys can have an apple but nothing else." I told them watching the three boys go into the kitchen.

"What are you two girls up to?" Troy asked our youngest daughters.

"Watching you." The two girls giggled.

"Well your mom and I are trying to kiss here." Troy told the two giggling girls.

"Well too bad. We're watching you." Lily told us giggling.

Troy chased the two girls up the stairs before coming over and wrapping his arms around me.

"Mommy and daddy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes babies in the baby carriage." The two girls sang the old time song as Troy and I laughed.

"Thank you girls for that lovely song girls." I told them going to stand at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at the girls.

Troy and I followed the girls into the kitchen and saw Lily, Cassie, J.J., J.J., and Aidan all sitting around the table watching the cartoons. My eyes widened when I noticed three of the eight kids were missing.

"Where are Mack, Josh, and Belle?" I asked the occupants of the table.

"They're all sleeping mom." Lily told me rolling her brown eyes.

"Well that's about to change." I told them pushing back from the table and walking upstairs.

A couple of years ago we rearranged the house completely. Mack, Aidan, Belle, Josh all got their own rooms while Jake and J.J. and Lily and Cassie shared a room. We added onto the house to give the kids a huge playroom complete with two TVs, an Xbox, playstation, foosball table, and air hockey table. The kids painted it with their artwork by painting the wall with images of princesses, princes, and dragons.

I pushed open Belle's room and walked over to her bed. She was snuggled in the bed and snoring quietly.

"Anabelle it's time to get up." I said shaking her shoulder quickly.

"Momma!" She said dragging my name out loudly while stretching.

"I'm sorry but you have dance today that you have to go to." I told the 14 year old.

"All right. I'm up." Belle told me as I moved onto the next room.

I watched Josh's chest rise and fall for a minute before walking over to his trundle bed. I pulled back the covers a little and started rubbing his back. He stretched and groaned before opening his eyes.

"It's not 12 yet mom." His groggy voice informed me as I smirked in his directions. I took a seat on the bed before opening my mouth again.

"You have plans with Miranda today. I suggest you get up and get dressed." I told him running a hand through his messy locks.

"I know mom. They're not until 1 though." He told me as I shook my head.

"It'll take you two hours just to get ready to meet her. By the way, you need a hair cut. That shaggy hair style isn't that great on you." I told the 13 year old.

"Thanks for the update mom. You've been on me the last couple of weeks to get it cut. Miranda thinks it's cool." He told me pushing himself up to sit on the bed.

"Well as your mother, I'm telling you to get it cut. I'll have dad take you later on today if you want." I told him giving him the evil mom look.

"But mom I like my hair like this and so does my girlfriend." Josh told me as I gave him a look.

"She's not your girlfriend yet. You can't date until your 16, Joshua Scott." I said pulling out the full name.

"We've been together since I proposed to her in the sandbox when we were both 4." Josh told me rolling his eyes.

"I know that but you can't officially date her until your 16." I told my son.

"So what are we doing now? Holding hands and making googly eyes at each other?" He asked me smirking.

"You're casually dating. Not seriously though." I told him smiling at my son who was wise beyond his years.

"Whatever you call it mom. Can you go so I can get dressed?" He asked me as I nodded my head.

"Sure." I told him getting off his bed and walking over to the door before opening it.

I knew my last stop would be the horrifying experience. Mack had a temper and she had been using it for the last few months more and more. She was far from being a morning person.

I pushed open the door and walking quietly inside the cold room. I went and sat on her bed before pulling the covers back a little.

"Mack it's time to get up." I told my oldest as she snuggled deeper into the comforter.

She didn't respond so I ran my hand through her messy hair trying to wake her up without her being in a bad mood.

"Momma!" Mack's groggy voice came as I smiled a little.

"It's time to get up baby." I told her again as she rolled over so her back was facing me.

"It's too early to get up." Mack told me as I rolled my eyes.

"It's 10 o'clock baby. Brandon's going to be coming over in a little bit." I told her.

"Tell him that I'm too tired." She said as I laughed to myself a little.

"Daddy's going to talk him to death while you're taking your sweet time." I told her.

"Mom stop!" She said as her nasty voice came out.

"Mackenzie." I said in a warning voice.

"Sorry but I'm still tired here." She told me opening one eye.

"It's not my fault that you didn't go to bed until 2 in the morning." I told her shaking my head.

"Aidan and his dumb friends were making a bunch of noise. I couldn't sleep." Mack told me.

"Funny, Aidan's all ready up with your siblings watching cartoons." I told her smirking.

"It's not funny mom." She told me as I pulled back her curtains to let the sun in.

"MOM!!" She yelled as I quickly looked at her.

"Stop that Mackenzie or I'll send Brandon home and I'll ground you from the car and other activities." I threatened as she bowed her head.

"You wouldn't dare." She said as I smiled a little.

"Try me. I'm still your mom contary to popular belief. I can still ground you and take away your precious car." I told her smiling.

"I'll start behaving." She told me shaking her head.

"Good now let the sun wake you up. Brandon will be here in an hour." I told her as her head snapped up.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" She screeched as I looked at her.

"It won't take you that long to get ready. Go get a shower and I'll have some breakfast waiting downstairs for you." I told her leaving the room.

I walked down the hallway and picked up some of J.J. and Jake's stray clothes before walking into mine and Troy's room. I quickly made the bed before walking into the hallway again.

"MOM COME LOOK AT THIS!" I heard Jake yell up the stairs as I walked down them and into the living room.

"Who is this?" Lily asked giggling at the two people singing on the stage.

I watched the video for a minute smiling. It was a DVD of Troy and I singing "Breaking Free" from _Twinkle Towne_. Chad had taped it and given the tape to Troy and I as a Christmas gift.

"That's daddy and I." I told the four younger kids smiling.

"Get out of here! You're young." J.J. told me as I smacked his shoulder lightly.

"I was Mack's age at one point in time." I told my youngest in amazement.

"Wow mom. You looked hot there." Aidan commented as he came into the room.

"That's kind of creepy, considering it's coming from my 15 year old son." I told him as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"That's how it was supposed to sound. I love you mom." Aidan told me as I looked up at my 5'11 son.

"I love you too baby. You're too tall." I told him as he grinned his father's smile.

"I know but that's a good thing considering I do play basketball." Aidan told me.

"Yeah. What are your plans for today?" I asked my oldest son before he took a seat on the couch next to Lily and Cassie. He reached over and tickled the two girls before directing his attention to me.

"Josh, Ryan, and Chris are coming over to play some two on two." Aidan told me mentioning Chad and Taylor's oldest son along with their friends from school.

"Ok what time are they coming over?" I asked him.

"About 2 or so. Dad said it was ok." Aidan told me.

"Ok I've got to take Belle to dance at 12 so dad's going to have to be here." I told him.

"Dad said he'll take Belle to dance." Aidan told me as I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks Aidan. What are you four doing today?" I asked the youngest kids of the family.

"Dad said I could go over to Brad's house." J.J. told me excitedly.

"Oh he did, did he?" I asked J.J. as he nodded his head excitedly.

"I'll have to talk to him about that. Jake, Lily, Cassie what are you three doing today?" I asked the three.

"Dad said Hannah and Samantha could come over." Lily told me as I nodded my head. Hannah was Jason and Kelsi's daughter while Samantha was Zeke and Sharpay's.

"He did? Troy!" I yelled as my husband stuck his head into the living room.

"What's up?" He asked wiping his hands on the towel.

"Did you tell the girls that Hannah and Samantha could come over?" I asked him.

"I sure did. They were supposed to call Hannah and Samantha to ask if they could come over." Troy told me.

"And did you tell J.J. that he could go over to Brad's house?" I asked him.

"You set it up with Brooke and Ryan a couple of days ago." Troy told me as I looked at him.

"I did?" I asked him as he nodded his head at me.

"That you did sweetheart. You can drop J.J. off when you take Belle to dance." Troy told me.

"But Aidan told me you were taking Belle." I told him.

"I can do that. But someone needs to be here when Aidan's friends come over." Troy told me.

"I'll take Belle and J.J. You just have to be here when Hannah and Samantha get dropped off." I told him.

"I can do that. Where are Josh, Mack, and Belle?" Troy asked noticing the three weren't down here.

"They're up and I think they're getting dressed. By the way I have to take Josh to meet Miranda at the mall. So I'll take Belle to dance, J.J. to Brad's and Josh to the mall." I told him as he smiled at me.

"That sounds good. What's up with Mack today?" Troy asked me as the kids continued to watch us perform "Breaking Free".

"Brandon is coming here to pick her up and they're going out for the day." I told him as he nodded his head.

"Sounds good. What's Jake doing today?" Troy asked me as my eyes went wide.

"I don't know. Jake what are you doing today?" I asked him getting his attention.

"Can Nathan come over to play?" He asked mentioning Sharpay and Zeke's youngest son.

"Why don't you go call him and see?" I asked him as he ran over to where the phone was and picked it up.

"What's his number mom?" Jake asked as Troy started rattling off the Baylor's number.

Troy and I watched him talk excitedly on the phone for a couple of seconds before hanging up.

"His mom is gonna drop him off when she drops off Samantha." Jake told us with a goofy smile on his face.

"That's all of the kids. We're going to have about 10 kids in the house today." I told him nodding my head.

"That doesn't count if Mack and Brandon come back for dinner tonight which will probably happen." Troy told me.

"So that bumps it up to 12." I told him as he rolled his eyes.

"Our house must be the party house." Troy told me as I shook my head.

"You know why our house is the party house right?" Aidan asked looking over his shoulder at Troy and I.

"Why's that?" Troy asked looking at our oldest son.

"Because we have the coolest parents and you guys don't mind having kids in the house." Aidan said as Troy and I traded glances.

"Hold that thought for a second. Mack, Belle, and Josh I need you guys in the living room." I yelled up the stairs as Troy gave me a look.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked me as I shook my head.

"We're having an impromptu family meeting." I told him as the kids' eyes went wide.

"I'm innocent." Lily told me holding up her hands.

"You're far from innocent." I told her as Mack, Josh, and Belle came into the room.

"What's up mom?" Mack said collapsing onto the overstuffed chair and propping her legs on the arm of the chair.

"Tomorrow no one is leaving the house until your rooms are spotless and the playroom is cleaned up. It's a mess upstairs. Your grandparents are coming over tomorrow night for dinner and this house needs to be spotless." I said looking at the 8 kids.

"But mom I've got dance tomorrow." Belle told me as I shook my head.

"I don't care. You need to find some time to clean the room. Nana and Papa are coming from California to see all of you and I won't have them come into the house while it's messy." I told them speaking of my mom and Brian.

"But we didn't mess up the playroom. Aidan and his dumb friends did." Mack told me as I gave her a look.

"Watch it Mackenzie. And all of you have been in that playroom recently so everyone has to help clean up." I told them.

"What are you and dad going to do?" Jake asked us as I looked at Troy.

"I know what we could be doing." Troy mumbled as I reached over and smacked him.

"We're going to be cleaning the kitchen and living room. You guys just have to worry about your rooms and the playroom." Troy told the kids.

"And if the rooms don't get done?" Josh asked me as I raised my eyes at him.

"Try it and see." I told him with seriousness in my voice.

"Anything else?" Belle asked as I thought about it for a minute.

"Oh another thing, boys start putting down the toilet seat. A few boys who will remain unnamed have not put down the seat in a few days and I'm getting tired of it." I said before the girls started laughing.

"Is that all?" Mack asked looking at the watch on her arm.

"Is there anything you want to add before I release them?" I asked Troy looking over at him.

"Um . . . if you do go out tomorrow afternoon, you need to be home by 3 o'clock. Nana and Papa are coming in." Troy told the kids.

"Anything else?" J.J. asked us as I rolled my eyes.

"I think that's all. You guys can go now. Belle, Josh, and J.J. get ready to go." I told the three kids.

"Mack hold on a second." Troy said preventing the girl from leaving the living room.

"Yeah dad?" She asked looking between Troy and me.

"Is your cell phone charged?" Troy asked the girl as she smiled at us.

"It's always charged. Why?" Mack asked as I raised my eye brows.

"Make sure it stays on. I tried calling you last night and it went straight to voicemail." Troy told our oldest.

"It's been on whenever I'm out. The battery died last night." She told us.

"Keep it on Mack." Troy told her gently as she reached over and hugged Troy.

"Thanks dad. I love you." She said before hugging me and saying the same thing.

"I love you too princess. Finish getting ready because Brandon will be here soon." Troy told her before she bounced up the stairs.

"Time flew by. It seems like yesterday she was begging me to push her higher on the swing set." Troy said shaking his head.

"She's bound to grow up sooner or later." I told him trying to comfort him.

"I know. You better get going or you'll have a whining Belle on your case." Troy said kissing my lips quickly.

"I know. I love you, Troy Bolton." I told him as he smiled at me.

"I love you too, Gabi Bolton." He told me as I turned around and called up the stairs for Belle, Josh, and J.J.

I grabbed the keys off the hook and got my purse as the kids ran down the stairs.

"Now do you have everything?" I asked looking at Belle's dance bag and J.J.'s little bag of toys to take over to his friend's house.

"Yea we do. Let's go. I get shot gun." Belle said running out of the house and towards the SUV parked in the driveway.

"Guys no fighting." I said watching them run out to the car.

"Don't loose your sanity and I'll see you later. Drive carefully." Troy said kissing me again.

"I'll try not to and I always drive carefully." I told him kissing him back.

I walked out of the house and towards the car where I heard three angry kids.

"Everyone in the back seat now or no one is going anywhere." I told the kids watching them scramble into the backseat.

I dropped Belle off at dance and Josh off at the mall before it was just J.J. and I in the car. I took him over to the Evan's household and pulled into the driveway.

"Come on J.J." I told him getting out of the car and headed up to the porch where Ryan and Brooke were sitting.

"Hey guys. What brings you guys by?" Ryan asked as I smiled at the happy couple on the porch.

"Just dropping J.J. off to play with Brad." I told them as Ryan motioned J.J. to go around to the backyard.

"Cool and how are the Bolton's today?" Brooke asked me as I rolled my eyes in her direction.

"I think we're all right. We had a family meeting today and told the kids that their rooms and the playroom needs to be picked up because my mom and Brian are coming in tomorrow. The kids are running in a million different directions and Troy and I are just trying to keep up." I told them laughing.

"It's the same here. How's Mack doing?" Ryan asked me as I laughed a little.

"17 is the worst age ever. She has good moments and then there's moments I want to wring her neck." I told them.

"She's a typical teenager." Brooke told me as I smiled.

"I'll be so glad when she gets out of the teenage years." I told them smiling.

We talked for a few more minutes before I headed back to the SUV and headed home. I figured Troy would have his hands full with Lily, Cassie, Samantha, and Hannah.

I pulled into the driveway and parked before heading inside. The house was quiet as I entered. I walked into the living room to see Troy watching a basketball game.

"Where are the kids?" I asked him loving the quietness of the house.

"Lily, Cassie, Hannah, and Samantha are in their room playing while Jake and Nathan are in the playroom playing video games." Troy told me.

"Where are Aidan and Mack?" I asked him as his eyes met mine.

"Brandon came and picked Mack up about 20 minutes ago and Aidan is in his room until his friends come over." Troy told me.

"So it's you and me down here all alone." I told him grinning.

"It looks that way. What do you have in mind?" Troy asked me as I curled up closer to his side.

"I was thinking of putting in an old time movie and watching it with you. How does that sound?" I asked him smiling.

"Sounds like heaven. What are we cooking for dinner tonight?" Troy asked me as I frowned a little.

"I have no idea. Aidan's friends will end up staying as will Lily, Cassie, and Jake's friends. How about we go get pizza just to make things easier for us?" I asked him as he nodded.

"Sounds good to me. Now what movie will it be my lady?" Troy asked me but before I could answer, the doorbell rang.

"Surprise me. I'll go get that." I told him before hearing pounding footsteps on the stairs.

I walked over to the door and swung it open. I smiled when I saw Josh Danforth standing there grinning.

"Hey Josh. What's happening?" I asked him allowing him to come on in.

"Nothing much Mrs. Bolton. Is Aidan here?" Josh asked me as I smiled and nodded my head.

"He's up in his room. Go on up there." I said point to the stairs. I watched him run up before going into the living room.

"Josh here?" Troy asked me before I sat down on the sofa.

"He just ran upstairs. Now what movie did you pick out?" I asked him as the opening credits came on the screen.

"It's one of your favorites." Troy told me as the words "The Breakfast Club" came on the screen.

"Just what I was in the mood for." I told him curling up to his side and falling silent.

We sat there watching the movie in silence until the kids came in and interrupted us. The girls then came down and asked for a snack. It was a hectic afternoon but Troy and I enjoyed it so it didn't matter to us.

* * *

**I intended this to be up yesterday but you know how that goes. So it's a late Christmas present for all of you! Feedback would be most appreciated!!! Ideas are also appreciated and loved. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the story so far!!!**


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so glad all of you love this. Thank you for the feedback and ideas would be appreciated and loved!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

**_June 22nd, 2031 7:00 am_**

"Mackenzie Miah Bolton get your butt out of bed and downstairs now." I heard Troy roar as I sat downstairs with a cup of coffee.

Troy and I had been on high alert last night. Mack's cell phone had been off the entire night. We knew she was with Brandon but what if something had happened to her? My thoughts were interrupted as a sleepy looking Jake came into the room.

"More sweetie. Are you still tired?" I asked the tired 6 year old.

"Yeah! Daddy woke me up." He said through a yawn.

"I'm sorry. Dad's just mad at your older sister. Why don't you go crawl in mine and dad's bed and try to go back to sleep?" I suggested running my hand through his messy hair.

"Can't." He told me curling up to my side.

"Why not?" I asked before taking another sip of coffee.

"Lily, Cassie, J.J., and Josh are all ready there." Jake told me as my eyes widened.

"Oh really? Let's go wake them up." I said trying to get the tired boy to smile.

"All right!" He said before flying to the stairs and running upstairs.

I walked up the stairs behind him. Once off the stairs, Jake bolted to mine and Troy's bedroom door and threw it open. He took a flying leap and landed safely in the middle of the bed.

"WAKE UP!" Jake hollered as I tried to hide a laugh. I felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around my waist before I leaned into the embrace.

"Good morning sweetie." I said while looking at Jake try to wake his siblings up. "Good morning darlin'. How are we this morning?" Troy asked as I smiled.

"We're good. It seems you woke a couple of the kids up when you went to wake Mack up. By the way, is she up yet?" I asked him.

"She's getting there. I told her after she got up to go plant her butt in the kitchen and I would be down there to talk to her. You want to join me on this conversation?" Troy asked tiredly and through a couple of yawns.

"I would love to but I have to supervise cleaning of the playroom. By the way, the kids have to clean out their cubbies." I told him.

When we completely redecorated the house, Troy and I bought two, four by four cubbies for the kids. Each kid had their own cubby that they could put stuff in. Once a week, those cubbies got cleaned out and all the stuff had to be put away in the designed area.

"We should have a family meeting and just tell them everything that needs to be done before your parents come." Troy told me as I nodded.

"Go talk to Mack and I'll get these guys up and dressed." I told him before he headed down the stairs to go wait in the kitchen for our oldest.

"Come on guys, it's time to get up." I said looking at the 5 on the bed.

"But mom it's too early. You got us up at 7 on a Sunday. That's the biggest sin ever." Josh's groggy voice told me as I laughed.

"Too bad. Your grandparents are coming in from California today. The house needs to be spotless." I told the kids.

"But mom, it's the one day we have to sleep in." Lily argued with me before I rolled my eyes.

"You better be up before I get back or I can find even more jobs for my kids to do." I told them leaving the room to go get Belle and Aidan up.

I walked down the hall and picked up dirty clothes and disposed them in the laundry basket, before heading into Belle's room. My path was interrupted when I saw Mack sitting on her bed.

"Dad's waiting for you downstairs." I told the 17 year old as her eyes went wide.

"But mom-" she started as I quickly shook my head.

"I don't want to hear it, Mack. You're dad's mad at you. You better go down there before he comes looking for you." I told the girl.

"Why's he mad?" Mack asked me before I looked at her.

"I don't know why. You're going to have to go ask him. I would suggest going before he comes and finds you." I told my daughter.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Mack tried as I shook my head.

"Just go Mackenzie. Then after he's done talking to you, you need to clean out your cubby and start working on the playroom." I told her pulling out the full motherly voice.

"Will do mother." She said with an attitude laced in her voice.

"And if I ever hear that tone out of you again, I won't think twice about grounding you for a while. Understand?" I asked looking at the teenager.

"Sorry mom. I guess I'll go talk to dad now." Mack told me as I nodded.

"I would say that's a good idea." I told her before leaving the room on route to Belle's room.

"Good morning sweetheart!" I said throwing open the door to Belle's room and walking inside.

"Mom's it too early." She told me with grogginess in her voice.

"I know but nana and papa are coming in today from California." I told the tired teen while she stretched.

"They're not coming in until later." Belle told me as I took a seat on her bed.

"I know that too. But this house is a mess and we have to clean it up or nana will get all over mom about letting her children live in a messy house." I told her.

"But mom we do live in a messy house." Belle pointed out to me as I laughed.

"We live in a good house it's just with 8 kids, it gets a little hectic at times." I told Belle.

"Why do I have to get up? I want to sleep forever." Belle told me grinning.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could have slept in this morning but that didn't happen. You need to clean out your cubby and start working on the playroom." I told her.

"All right mom. I'm up." She said before I walked into Aidan's dark room.

"Aidan Xavier, it's time to get up." I told the oldest boy who just snuggled into the sheets deeper.

"It's too early mom." Aidan's muffled voice came as I took a seat on his bed.

"I've heard that excuse all ready. It's getting old." I told him rubbing his back.

"It's 7 in the morning. I didn't go to bed until 1." Aidan told me.

"And whose fault is that?" I questioned giving him a motherly look.

"I was waiting for Mack to come home. She came in the door at 12:45." Aidan said sitting up in bed.

"Oh she did? I never heard her. I wonder if your father knows that." I told him.

"Is he down there talking to her?" Aidan asked me while I nodded my head. "Yes he is." I told him before he nodded his head.

"All right, I'm getting up and getting dressed. I'll be down in a minute." Aidan told me while I left the room.

"Family meeting downstairs in the living room in a few minutes." I told the kids on the bed.

"Who's in trouble?" J.J. asked rolling over to his stomach.

"No one. I just have to tell you what to do today. The house needs to be cleaned." I told the kids smiling.

"Oh joy!" I heard Josh say before twirling his finger around in a circle.

"And if I hear any slide remarks, who ever said them, will get extra cleaning." I said before hearing the giggles in reply.

After watching the kids scramble off the bed and headed to their rooms, I quickly made my bed before cleaning up the room a little. I heard Troy's voice growing louder before heading downstairs.

"Do you know who worried your mom and I were last night? We thought you had gotten killed." Troy's voice said as I stood outside of the door.

"Dad I'm sorry. My battery died." Mack said in her defense.

"Didn't I ask you before you left, if your cell was charged? And you told me yes it was." Troy said.

"What do you want me to do? Go back and change last night? I'm sorry." Mack said to her dad.

"What are your mom and I going to do with you?" Troy asked his daughter seriously.

"Take away my car, ground me. I'm sorry dad." Mack cried as I looked in Troy's direction.

"Then I guess that's your punishment. You're grounded for 2 weeks and your car is Aidan's for those two weeks." Troy told our oldest.

"But Aidan can't drive. And Brandon and I have plans for next weekend and the girls are coming over here tomorrow to play two on two." Mack said out as I smiled. "Then I guess it's sitting in the driveway for those two weeks. And you're going to have to cancel your plans with the girls and Brandon." Troy told the teenager.

"But dad, those plans have been in the making since school got out. This is so unfair." Mack told her father rudely.

"I'm sorry but you're grounded. That means no Brandon, no car, no girlfriends, no nothing. You can go basketball practice at school but then it is straight home. No going out with girlfriends or boyfriend. You will get driven around by your mom or me." Troy told the girl.

"Fine, can I go now?" She asked as Troy nodded his head.

"Go clean out your cubby and then start the playroom." Troy said before Mack stomped out of the kitchen.

"Go sit in the living room. We're having a family meeting." I told her before she could stomp upstairs.

"How are you doing?" I asked walking into the kitchen and started massaging Troy's shoulders.

"How do you think? Our daughter hates us." Troy said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry. Hopefully this will help her to remember to charge her battery every now and then." I told him.

"Now what are we going to do?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"We're going to continue to love her, support her, and be there for her. She might make us pull our hair out but we'll always be there for her." I said giving his shoulders a squeeze.

He looked deep in thought so I started to walk out of the kitchen. "Gabi?" I heard him ask just as I pushed through the swinging door.

"Yeah Troy?" I asked turning around to face him.

"Thanks. I mean thanks for trying to make me feel better." Troy stammered as I smiled at him.

"You're my husband; it's my job. But for this purpose, you're welcome." I said holding out my hand for him to come join me.

We walked into the living room hand in hand to see all 8 kids sitting in various places around the room. Aidan and Josh were laughing with Lily and Cassie while Belle was telling J.J. and Jake jokes and stories. Mack was glaring at her siblings while sitting in the oversize couch.

"All right Bolton children, we need to pull out the full forces today. The playroom has to be completely cleaned and the cubbies need to be cleaned. The two upstairs bathrooms need to be cleaned so I would love volunteers." I said looking at the kids.

"If no one volunteers, then I'll pick someone." Troy butted in as Aidan and Belle's hand flew up.

"I'll clean the girls while Aidan cleans the boys'." Belle said as I smiled gratefully at her.

"Thank you. Now get to work." I said before the 8 kids scrambled to the cubbies before heading upstairs and to their designed areas.

"So what do you want me to tackle?" Troy asked turning in my direction.

"Um . . . the kitchen needs to be done as do the bathroom and this room." I told him looking around at the clutter.

"I'll do the kitchen while you do the bathroom and we'll tackle this one together." Troy suggested as I smiled.

"That sounds good. That'll give me a chance to listen to the noise level upstairs." I told him as he pulled me close to him.

I relaxed as he kissed me. I sighed as we continued to kiss. "What was that for?" I asked him as he grinned. "Just wanted to let you know I love you." Troy told me.

"Oh you never have to let me know that. I love you too." I told him before he kissed me again.

"You know, you're supposed to be cleaning not kissing." Aidan's voice interrupted our little make out session.

"Thanks Aidan for pointing that out." I said pulling back from Troy and glaring at the 15 year old.

"Sorry but I figured I better break it up before nana and papa walk through the door." Aidan said as he grinned an identical grin his father had on his face.

"Aidan Xavier, do you want to be a dead man before you turn 16?" Troy asked looking at his son.

"No sir but it's the truth." Aidan said holding up his hands in innocence.

"Go clean." I said pointing up the stairs.

"He is your son all right." I mumbled as Troy looked at me in shock.

"Oh don't push him off on me! He's your son too. It took two to tango." Troy told me shaking his head.

"Get working Bolton." I said pushing myself away from him, the grin never leaving my face.

"Same goes for you Bolton." Troy told me as I walked upstairs to get the cleaning supplies.

I stopped in the doorway of the playroom and looked at the sight before me. "How's it going in here?" I asked the kids as they stopped momentarily.

"It's going mom." Mack said picking her head up from arranging the DVDs.

"That's good. I'm going downstairs. Holler if you need anything." I told them before going to the cleaning closet.

I got what I needed before heading downstairs. I got to work cleaning the half bath before hearing an argument heating upstairs. I stayed downstairs a few more minutes before the yelling got out of control.

"What's happening in here?" I asked walking into the room to see Aidan, Mack, Belle, and Josh all arguing with each other.

"Mack's not helping us clean." Aidan and Josh shouted as I looked at them.

"Lower your voices. Mack is this true?" I asked looking at the 17 year old.

"No I was working." Mack told me before I looked at Belle, who always told the truth.

"Belle was your sister helping out or doing nothing?" I asked Belle who just simply smiled.

"She was helping but then quit. Aidan and Josh just started yelling at her." Belle told me.

"If you can't work together then I'll separate you. You girls can go help your dad in the kitchen, while the boys can go clean up the backyard." I told them.

"We'll work together." The four said quickly as I nodded.

"Good now I don't want to hear anymore arguing. What are Lily, Cassie, J.J., and Jake all doing?" I asked the older four.

"We sent them to clean up their rooms. They were making more of a mess than helping." Aidan explained to me.

"Thank you. Your rooms also need to be cleaned up." I told them before heading downstairs.

"What was the argument about?" troy asked leaning against the banister as I came down the stairs.

"Aidan and Josh were trying to get Mack into trouble and Belle stood up for her sister." I told him rolling my eyes.

"Boys will be boys." Troy told me as I quickly agreed with him.

"Would it be too much to ask for them to all get along for a solid day without arguments or tantrums?" I asked him tiredly.

"It will be hard for the Bolton children. Don't get me wrong, I love our children dearly but some days they drive me nuts." Troy told me.

"Join the club. You're not the only one who thinks that hon." I told him.

"Ready to tackle the living room?" Troy asked me. "As ready as I'll ever be." I told him walking into the disaster area.

We set to work cleaning the living room. All the games were put back on the shelves, all the photo albums put in the right spot, and all the movies put back in their cases. Troy and I stood back and admired our hard work.

"It looks pretty good." I commented while Troy put his arm around my waist.

"Even after all of these years, we make a pretty good team." Troy told me smiling.

"That we do. Now let's hope the kids don't come and mess it up." I told him hopefully.

"How 'bout we put some of that caution tape across the entrance of the family room and tell the kids that it's off limits?" Troy asked before I shook my head at him.

"How about no? We'll just tell them it's off limits." I told him walking upstairs.

I heard Belle's stereo pumping with music from the latest bands while walking down the hall. The playroom was spotless and so was the hallway. The only problem was there were 8 missing children from the mix.

"How's the bathroom coming along?" I asked Belle while standing in the doorway and watching her work.

"It would be coming along a lot better if Cassie and Lily would stay out of the way." Belle told me.

"Why are they coming in and out?" I asked my daughter with confusion laced in my voice.

"You've got me hanging mom. Ask the two knuckleheads." Belle told me as I smiled.

"Great job on the bathroom and I'll keep the two of them out of your way." I told her walking down to the girls' room.

"Why are you guys in Belle's way while she's cleaning the bathroom?" I asked scaring the two girls.

"Mom young child here. You gave me a heart attack." Lily said putting her hand to her heart.

"I'm sorry but you never answered my question." I told the two of them.

"We had to get something." Cassie told me matter of factly.

"Well you need to stay out of sissy's way while she's cleaning." I told the girls.

"All right mom. Have you seen Mack?" lily asked me as I shook my head.

"I was just about to ask you that." I told her before pushing myself off of the doorway and going to search for the other 5 members of the family.

"Mom tell them to stop." Aidan told me as I stopped in front of the bathroom he was cleaning.

"What are they doing?" I asked my oldest son who was trying to cleaning the bathroom.

"Jake and J.J. think it's a game that we're playing and I'm trying to clean the bathroom." Aidan explained quickly.

"J.J. and Jake there is a backyard that needs to be cleaned up. Why don't you go do that?" I asked the two younger boys.

"Sure mom. Let's go Jake!" J.J. told me before running down the stairs excitedly.

"WALK BOYS!" I yelled behind them while shaking my head. I heard laughter before turning to their older brother.

"That used to be you but a foot in a cast for 8 weeks quickly cut off that behavior." I told him smiling.

"I know. Just wait, one of them is going to be in a cast for a while and they'll learn." Aidan told me.

"Hopefully they'll learn. Have you seen Mack?" I asked him as his eyes met mine.

"She said something about calling Brandon but that was 20 minutes ago." Aidan told me.

"Thanks I'll go see if I can find her." I told him while he shook his head.

I peaked my head in the playroom to see if she was there but came up empty. I tried here bedroom and with some luck she was sitting at her desk writing in a notebook.

"What's up?" I asked coming into the room and making my presence known.

"Nothing much. Why does dad have to be so harsh?" Mack asked me as my eyes went wide.

"I don't think he's been harsh in the most possible way. He could have grounded you for the entire summer but he only did two weeks." I told my oldest.

"But Monica, Brandy, and Alexa were all supposed to come over tomorrow to hang out. I just called them and they're kind of pissed." Mack told me.

"You commit the crime, you do the time. I'm not getting you out of this one." I told her.

"But-" Mack started before I cut her off. "If you would have just charged your cell phone for 2 hours like you're supposed to, then you wouldn't be in this mess." I told her.

"But mom, it's the summer before senior year. This is the summer I'm supposed to really let loose and party." Mack told me as I gave her a motherly look.

"Well it looks like you're going to have to wait for two weeks before you can let loose and party. I'm with your father on this one." I told her.

"This isn't fair." Mack muttered as I looked at her.

"Mackenzie look at me." I said sitting on Mack's bed. I waited until I had her attention before speaking.

"What isn't fair is that you throw that temper tantrum, you whine, and yet you want your dad and I to give you rewards. You're acting like a 5 year old even though your 17 years old. Your siblings don't do that and your father and I expect you to start acting like the 17 year old you are or all your privileges will disappear faster than you can say punishment." I told her.

I left her to think about that before heading downstairs to see what Troy was up to. I wandered through the house, looking in several rooms but came up empty handed. I heard yelling in the backyard and went to investigate.

Troy, J.J., Jake, Josh, and Aidan were all standing on the basketball court. Troy had the ball in his hand and quickly passed it to Aidan who made a lay up.

"Isn't the teams a little weak?" I asked walking outside so my presence was known.

"It's daddy and Aidan vs Jake, me, and Josh." J.J. told me as I smiled.

"That's a little unfair don't ya think?" I asked looking at him.

"No we're winning anyways." Jake chimed in as I looked at his toothless smile.

"You're letting the younger ones win?" I asked looking at my husband and oldest son.

"We gave them 20 points." Aidan told me as I nodded my head in understanding. His father gave me a lazy smile which I shook my head at.

"Good job guys." I said holding up my hand so Jake and J.J. could high five it.

I went to sit down on the steps and watched the men and boys in my life play a sport they all loved. I felt someone rest their head on my shoulder and turned to see who it was.

"Hi Belle. What are you doing?" I asked wrapping my arm around the 14 year old.

"I'm watchin' the boys play." She told me before a yawn escaped her mouth.

"A little tired?" I asked watching Troy shoot a pretty three pointer.

"Yeah just a little." She said holding out her thumb and index finger to illustrate her point.

"I'm sorry but the house had to get done. Now we wait for nana and papa to show up." I told her.

"When are they goin' to be here?" A new voice asked as the two of them sat down next to me.

"They'll be here in a little bit." I told my two youngest daughters as we continued to watch the boys and men in our lives.

"I want them to be here now." Lily told me stomping her foot for effect.

"They'll be here soon. Don't worry. Then grandma and grandpa are coming over tonight too." I said mentioning Troy's parents.

"What about our aunts and uncles?" Cassie asked as I rolled my eyes a little.

"We're having dinner with all of them next Monday." I told them mentioning all of mine and Troy's friends and their families.

"Tomorrow night?" Belle asked as I shook my head.

"No the 30th." I told them before hearing the side gate slide open.

"Anyone home?" I heard my mother's voice call out as the girls quickly ran over to the side to greet my mom and Brian.

"NANA!!! PAPA!!" the kids all yelled running over to their maternal grandparents.

"Hi guys." I heard my mom say before Troy came over and stood beside me.

"Did you know they were coming in early?" Troy asked me as I quickly shook my head.

"I was actually looking forward to a quiet house for a couple of more hours." I told him smiling.

"I was hoping to get in a nap before they came." Troy told me as I heard nearing footsteps.

"Ahh there's my daughter." Mom told me leaning over to give me a hug.

"Hi mom. We didn't expect you guys until 3." I told the 72 year old before giving her a quick hug.

"We caught an earlier flight. We couldn't wait to see our grandchildren." Mom told me smiling.

"Well you can have them. Troy and I are leaving." I told her before Brian came up to us.

"You guys can have a night to yourself. We'll watch the kids." Brian told me before giving me a hug.

"We can't do that to you guys. You'll be pulling your hair out." Troy told them while shaking Brian's hand.

"Will you stop all ready? You're going to give your children a bad rap." Mom told me.

"Just wait and you'll see what I'm talking about. Now how about we go in and get you guys settled in the guest room?" I asked pulling my mom close.

"That sounds good." Mom told me before heading inside. "So how's California?" I asked as we walked up the stairs slowly.

"It's California. You know how that goes. Oh Aunt Dottie told me to tell you hello. She also told me to yell at you for not sending her pictures." Mom told me.

"Mom, I thought Aunt Dottie died years ago." I told my mother before stopping in the guest room.

"She hasn't kicked the bucket yet. She's about to." Mom said shaking her head.

"I'll send her some pictures. How about you lay down and rest a little?" I suggested as she smiled at me.

"That sounds really good right now. It's so good to be back in Albuquerque." Mom said shaking her head.

"I wish you and Brian would move back here." I told her smiling.

"We've been talking about it but we love it so much out in California." Mom told me.

"Just think about it. You've missed so much since you've moved out there." I told her.

"Brian and I'll talk about it. Now let me sleep a little and we'll talk more later." Mom told me.

"All right. Night mom." I told her shutting off the light before heading back downstairs.

I heard Brian and Troy sitting in the kitchen talking as I pushed open the swinging door.

"Did she fall asleep?" Brian asked me once he saw me standing in the doorway.

"Yeah she did. What are you two talking about?" I asked taking a seat at the table.

"Brian was just catching me up on what's been happening with them out in California." Troy told me smiling.

I watched the two of them interact and something was seriously different between the two of them.

"Ok you two, what are you hiding?" I asked looking between two of the most important men in my life.

"What do you mean?" Brian asked looking at me with a semi serious look on his face.

"Is there something wrong with my mom?" I asked fearing the absolute worse.

I watched Brian take a deep breath before opening his mouth. I felt Troy grab my hand and squeezed it.

"There's something you should know Gabi." Brian started.

* * *

**I haven't done a cliff hanger in a while so I decided to throw on in there. Don't get too mad. I'll update soon!!! Once again thank you for all the feedback! I was suprised when I opened my inbox and saw so many from my readers. So thank you again for all the feedback.**

**You know what to do. Feedback would be most appreciated!!!!**


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm evil I know. Here's the next chapter. It has to be done!! I'm sorry. Feedback would make my day even better!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

**_June 22nd, 2031 12:10 pm_**

"There's something you should know Gabi." Brian started.

"What's up?" I asked looking across the table at one of the two main father figures in my life.

"There's something up with your mom." Brian said again as I felt Troy squeeze my hand again.

"Brian just tell me." I said before tears started to well up in my eyes.

"Your mom's cancer is back again." Brian told me quietly as I immediately started shaking my head. Tears threatened to roll down my cheek as I looked at man who made my mother happy for the last 18 years.

"She's perfectly fine. She's happy and not sickly." I said immediately denying the truth.

"I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you this, Gabi but it's true. A couple of weeks ago, she started getting sick so I took her to the doctor. An oncologist came and saw her and told us that her cancer returned, this time it's in her liver." Brian told me.

"This can't be true. She can beat it again, can't she?" I asked seriously fearing the absolute truth.

"She can but the doctors say this will probably be her final time." Brian said shaking his head.

"Oh my, no it's not true." I said standing up before walking out of the kitchen and upstairs to mine and Troy's room.

**Troy's POV**

I sat there in shock while watching my wife go through that. Her and her mother had always been close and I knew the news would wreck her.

"I'm sorry Troy but Gabi needed to know." Brian's voice told me before I nodded.

"You and I both know that. You know how Gabi is. It will take some time for the news to sink in." I told my father in law.

"I just hope it's soon so she can spend some time with Maria before she's gone. Then Gabi would never forget herself." Brian said shaking his head.

"Gabi has been trying to get you guys to move back to Albuquerque for ages. Why don't you guys come back now?" I asked Brian who quickly shook his head.

"Maria doesn't want you guys to see her at her worse. Believe me, I've tried to get Maria to change her mind and move back here but she's set in her decision." Brian told me.

"How long are they giving Maria to live?" I asked hoping it would be a long time.

"Not long. Six months at the most." Brian told us as I shook my head.

"Now what?" I asked looking at Brian.

"Maria doesn't want the kids to know. She thinks if they know, then they'll treat her differently than they do now." Brian told me.

"I think we can do that. Do you guys need anything? Gabi is going to want to come out there and stay with you guys for a while." I told my father in law.

"We thought she would but we want her to stay with you guys. Maria and I have help 24/7. Gabi would be bored if she comes out to California." Brian told me.

We fell silent after that; each of us in our own thoughts. Mine were plagued with how I was going to help Gabi cope with this new aspect of her life.

"Brian? Can you make me a promise?" I asked looking at my father in law. "I'll try to. What do you want me to promise?" Brian asked smiling a half smile in my direction.

"I want you to call us when it starts to get bad. Gabi and I are both going to want to be there. We'll take the kids out of school and be there as a family." I told him.

"Once it gets bad, Troy, it could continue for weeks. Are you sure you want to take the kids out of school that long?" Brian asked me.

"Just call us and we'll make the decision whether or not to bring the kids with?" I asked him as he nodded his head.

"If that's what you want, then I'll call you guys." Brian told me as I smiled at him in appreciation.

From then on, the subject of Maria was dropped and Brian and I picked up a conversation on basketball and how Mack's team was doing to get ready for the season.

**Gabi's POV**

This couldn't be true. My mother had her bouts of cancer but she overcame them. She could most certainly over come this one. I let the tears continue to fall as I sat clutching my pillow to my chest. My mother, one of my best friends, was dying and there was nothing I could do. I had to sit back and watch her deteriorate right before my eyes.

I made myself a promise that I would spend so much more time with her these last few months and make them worthwhile for her.

I looked over and saw Mack, Belle, Aidan, and Josh all standing in the doorway looking at me. They silently came over to the bed and sat down next to me. I quickly wiped my tears so they wouldn't notice me crying.

"Mom is there something wrong?" Mack asked me taking my hand in hers.

"No there's nothing wrong. I just needed some time alone." I told them pushing forth a smile.

"Mom you're lying to us. Just tell us what's wrong." Aidan told me as I shook my head.

"There's nothing wrong. It just hit me that we're going to be celebrating Cassie's 8th birthday next month and I got teary eye." I told my oldest children.

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Belle asked me seriously.

"I'm positive that's all it is. If it was something more seriously, I would tell you guys in a heartbeat." I said lying to my oldest children.

"All right. Where's nana at?" Josh asked me smiling.

"She's lying down. The trip tired her out." I said looking over at the doorway and saw Troy standing there.

"Hey guys can your mom and I have a moment alone?" Troy asked looking at all of us on the bed.

"Sure dad. We're going to play two on two." Mack said leading the way downstairs.

Troy waited before the kids left the room before coming to sit on the bed beside me. He kissed my cheek softly before sighing loudly. "Are you all right?" Troy asked pulling me closer to his side.

"It hit me that she's really dying." I told him quietly before tears rushed down my face.

"Shh it's going to be all right. You're going to be all right." Troy said looking at me.

"I just lied to the kids. The asked me why I was crying and I told them that the fact that we're going to be celebrating Cassie's 8th birthday hit me." I told him.

"Brian asked us not to tell the kids what's going on. Your mom doesn't want the kids to look at her differently." Troy told me.

"The older ones are going to find out sooner rather than later." I told him quietly.

"I know so I'm thinking once your mom and Brian leave, we set the older ones down and tell them everything." Troy told me.

"That sounds good. What are we're going to do now?" I asked him my eyes searching for his.

"We're going to spend as much time with your mom and Brian as possible and hope that everything turns out the way we hope it will." Troy told me.

"I love you and thank you for being so strong for me. You must be a wreck too." I said looking at him. "I am but I have to be strong from you." Troy told me leaning over and kissing my lips.

"Promise me you won't leave my side while I'm going through this." I said looking at him.

"I promise I won't. I'm canceling all of my trips and will only be down the street at the restaurant." Troy told me.

I kissed him before heading downstairs to get back to our normal lives. I waited until my mom got up and talked candidly with her. She told me everything and we had a good heart to heart talk about everything that was happening.

**_June 30th, 2031 4:00 pm_**

"Cassie, Lily, J.J., and Jake the playroom needs to be straightened up. Please go do that before we have to leave." I said walking into the kitchen where all 8 of the kids were.

"Ok momma." Lily said before I watched her run upstairs behind all of her siblings.

"You want to talk to them now?" Troy asked me coming over to my side and grabbing my hand.

"Yeah let's get this over with." I told them taking a seat across from the four older kids and looking at them.

"Mom, dad, what's this about? Are you mad at one of us and decided to have a semi family meeting?" Aidan asked looking between Troy and me.

"Your mom and I need to talk to you about something important. Now what we're going to tell you, needs to stay within you four and mom and me." Troy told the kids.

"You're starting to scare us. What's wrong?" Mack asked looking between Troy, me, and her siblings.

"I'm sorry that we're scaring you but you need to hear this. I lied to you kids last Sunday when nana and papa came into town." I started looking at the shocked faces on my kids' faces.

"What do you mean you lied to us?" Josh asked me.

"You guys came into mine and dad's room and asked me why I was crying. I told you guys I was crying because it hit me that Cassie is turning 8. That's not the reason. It's much more painful than that." I told the kids.

"Mom you're stalling. Just tell us what's wrong." Mack said holding out her hand for me to hold.

"Your nana has cancer again. Her doctors are giving her 6 months to live." I said looking at the faces of my children.

"Mom that can't be true. She was healthy when she was here. She's fine." Belle told me shaking her head.

"Your mom and I wanted to be straight with you guys. It's the truth. Your nana is dying." Troy said looking at the four sad faces.

"Why didn't you tell us when nana was here?" Aidan asked us.

"Your nana didn't want us telling you guys at all because she was afraid you would look at her in a different light. Your dad and I wanted to be straight with you guys." I told them.

"What do you mean nana has cancer again? You've always said she's been a healthy person." Mack asked Troy and I.

"Your nana had a bout with cancer before any of you were born. Mom and I were still in college when we found out she had it. I proposed to mom and we were supposed to get married June 27th, 2011 but since nana had cancer we moved it up to 2009. Your mom and I both wanted nana at the wedding so we did it for that sole purpose; so she could watch her daughter and future son-in-law get married." Troy said looking at the kids.

"So she's been here before?" Aidan asked me before I slowly nodded.

"She has but we thought it was a one time deal. In 2014 she was considered cured from cancer. Never in my wildest dream, would I have imagined her to have cancer again." I told my children quietly.

"So what happens now?" Josh asked looking between Troy and me.

"You four are going to try to live your life like you normally do. Papa promised us that he could call us once it gets bad but we're just going to have to wait until then." Troy told them.

"How are you dealing with this? This is your mom." Mack asked looking at me.

"You eight kids are keeping me going. I have to be strong for you guys. You guys can still have fun, carrying on with your lives but your dad and I wanted you to know why we were down these past few days." I told them.

"So we can still have fun but we're supposed to keep nana in the back of our minds?" Josh asked me.

"Exactly. You kids are kids so don't worry about your nana." Troy told them.

"Do grandma and grandpa know?" Aidan asked me as I quickly shook my head.

"No we haven't told them yet. Nana doesn't want a lot of people to know just yet." I told them.

"Are they moving back to Albuquerque?" Belle asked me as I looked at Troy.

"They're staying in California for the time being since nana's doctors are there." Troy told them sadly.

"Why don't they move back here so they can be around us?" Mack asked me.

"Nana doesn't want to go through the hassle of finding new doctors. We'll go out there to see them later this summer." I told them.

"Really? We're going to California." Josh asked me smiling.

"That we are. We're going to wait until the end of July though. We're going to drive to California." Troy told the kids.

"So cool. Are we still going to the restaurant tonight?" Aidan asked me.

"As soon as your siblings are done cleaning the playroom then we'll go." Troy told the kids.

"Let's go get them motivated." Mack said leading her younger siblings out of the kitchen and upstairs.

"Feel more relaxed?" Troy asked me squeezing my hand a little.

"A little now that they know what's going on." I told him smiling a little.

"Another decision for us; do we tell our friends or keep it between us for now?" Troy asked me before I looked at him.

"Can we keep this between us for now? I love our friends to death but I want to come to terms with this before letting everyone else know." I told him.

"We can do that. I love you, Gabriella." Troy said leaning over and giving me a sweet, slow kiss on the lips.

"Hm . . . I love you too. Let's gather the kids and head out of here." I told him standing up and taking his hand in mine.

To our surprise all of the kids were standing in the foyer waiting for Troy and I to come out of the kitchen. I smiled at all of them before looking their outfits over.

"Everyone ready to go?" Troy asked clapping his hands together.

"Let's rock and roll." Mack said heading out of the door towards the SUV.

Troy and I piled into the front seat before the kids piled in the back. I rolled my eyes when I heard Belle complain about something.

"Guys you'll be in here for about 5 minutes. Can we keep the fighting to a minimum for that time?" I asked before Troy backed out of the driveway and headed towards the restaurant.

Thankfully it was a quiet ride to the restaurant. Troy found a spot before pulling in. Once we were parked, I opened the back door to let all of the kids jump out and go inside.

"Let's go see what our friends have up their sleeves." I said looking at Troy before taking his hand in mine.

"You used to love friends' dinners." Troy pointed out to me.

"I still do but their stressful a little. There are so many kids." I told him pulling him close to me.

"It happens when we all have big families." Troy said before we kissed gently.

A tap on the window pulled us apart. Troy led me into the restaurant before walking over to Chad and hitting him over the head.

"You interrupted something important you bone head." Troy said giving Chad another slap.

"It was heating up. We do have young eyes here, ya know?" Chad asked as we all laughed.

"Hi girls. How are you today?" I asked walking over to where the girls were gathered.

"Oh it going great for you by the looks of it." Sharpay pointed out as I gave her a look.

"Eh it's ok. How's life been treating you?" I asked them shrugging my shoulders a little.

"It's going. I've got a whiny son though." Kelsi told me as my eyes danced with excitement.

"Oh really? And why is he whining?" I asked her with amusement.

"His girlfriend got her butt grounded. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Kelsi asked me as I slowly shook my head.

"Not a clue. You might want to ask the girlfriend's father why she's grounded though." I told them giggling a little.

"Can I take a guess at this one?" Brooke asked me as I nodded my head.

"Did she forget to charge her cell phone and you called it and found it was turned off?" Brooke asked me grinning.

"Ding dong you've got it right. Troy was not a happy man when I told him that." I told them shaking my head.

"Moving on, are you glad your mom and Brian went home?" Taylor asked me.

"Not really. The kids are bummed but I miss having her around. You didn't tell me how your lives are going." I pointed out to the group.

"Between running the kids where they need to go, I'm exhausted." Brooke told me smiling.

"Same here. But then when you have Sam in dance and gymnastics, it's just as hectic." Sharpay told me.

"Sounds like fun. I'm glad my kids are semi done with all sports until August." I told them grinning.

"What about Belle? Is she done now?" Taylor asked me.

"She had her recital earlier this month so she's done until August. Mack, Josh, Lily, Jake, and J.J. will start up sports in August as well. Aidan and Cassie will start up in November." I told them nodding my head.

"Girl you've got it down to a science." Kelsi told me shaking her head.

"I'm just having a hard time keeping Brandon home. He's always out with a familiar brunette girl." Kelsi told me grinning.

"It's the same with Josh but he's always at the Bolton household for some reason." Taylor told me grinning.

"What can I tell you? My house has become the party house for some reason!" I told them shaking my head.

"It's a wonder that you don't have more adoptive kids living there." Kelsi told me.

"I'm kind of surprised at that myself. But you have Brandon, Josh, Miranda, and all of the other kids who are always at my house so I've kind of adopted them." I told them smiling.

"What are you ladies talking about over here?" Chad asked coming over to our sides.

"We're getting caught up on what's been happening with our individual families. What are you men talking about?" Taylor asked her husband.

"Oh this and that, nothing too much." Troy told us grinning.

"Well Kelsi was telling me about her whining son. He's been whining because a certain brunette is grounded." I told my husband.

"I wonder why she got grounded in the first place." Troy said looking over at Brandon and Mack talking between the two of them.

"You guys are awful." Sharpay told me shaking her head slowly.

"Hey we're parents. We have to be somewhat awful to our children." I told them grinning.

We spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out with our friends. We got caught up on what everyone was doing. It was amusing to see Mack and Brandon as well as Josh and Miranda hanging out just the four of them together.

* * *

**I was in a hurry to get this out. I'm sorry if it's not that great. Feedback would be amazing!**


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm evil I know. Here's the next chapter. It has to be done!! I'm sorry. Feedback would make my day even better!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

**_July 4th, 2031 11:00 am_**

"Why the hell are you in my room?" I heard that morning while trying to get ready for the party Troy and I were throwing.

I rolled my head over to where Troy was sitting with the biggest grin on his face. "That, I believe, was your daughter honey."

"Since when did she become my daughter? It took two of us to have her." I told him smiling.

"Since she used the word hell. The little ones don't need to be hearing that." Troy reminded me.

"You and I both know that but our 17 year old daughter doesn't." I told him.

"So what are you going to do?" Troy challenged before I glared at him.

"Since you're not getting off your butt, I guess I'm going to go deal with her." I told him standing up and walking over to the stairs before ascending them.

I walked down the hall and saw Mack, Lily, and Cassie standing in the hallway. All three girls had angry faces on. "Who ever did something, I would like them to apologize and make up." I told them.

"Mom she's going in my room and I told her to stay out." Mack whined.

"Mackenzie you're 17 years old. Start acting like it. And don't use that word again." I told her pointing a finger in her direction.

"Which word? Hell?" Mack challenged as I looked at her.

"Mackenzie go downstairs and sit with your father. Girls go clean up your room." I told the two of them.

I watched them separate and go in their directions before heading down the hall in search of the rest of the crew. I peaked into Jake and J.J.'s room. I saw the two of them sitting in the middle of the floor surrounded by cars.

"You two need to pick those up and clean up this messy room. Your aunts, uncles, and cousins will be here soon." I told them.

"Ok mom." J.J. said showing off his smile while I giggled.

I watched them clean up before heading down to find Josh, Belle, and Aidan. I found all three of them in their separate rooms cleaning up. I walked downstairs preparing myself to talk with Mack.

"Why did mom send you down here?" I heard Troy ask our oldest daughter knowingly.

"She just told me to come down here and sit by you." Mack said with annoyance.

"Ok I'm here. The three of us need to have another talk. Is there anything you want to tell us Mack?" I asked looking at her.

"Um . . . not that I can think of." She said with a hint of annoyance.

"First off loose that tone of voice. You're all mad at your mom and I and we want to know why." Troy told her.

"I'm just sick of you guys yelling at me all the time." Mack told us.

"If you would take incentive and do the things we ask you to, we wouldn't have to yell at you all the time." I told her.

"And second off, you guys treat me like a baby." Mack told us as I looked at Troy with a grin.

"Can I place exhibit A into viewing? Mack what did you just do when I came upstairs to tell you not to use that word?" I asked her making her think back to what happened no more than 10 minutes ago.

"Um . . . I dunno." She said grinning a little.

"Hm . . . you were whining. When you act like a 2 year old, we're going to treat you like a baby. You need to start acting like the 17 year old you are and we'll start treating you like one." I told her smiling.

"Is there anything else you want to deal with?" Mack asked us before Troy looked at me.

"I'm done." I said putting my hands on the table.

"I'm done too. How about you finish cleaning the kitchen and then go finish your room?" Troy suggested.

"Sure dad, I'll do that." Mack said walking over to the dishwasher and started emptying it.

"Aidan come down here please?" Troy yelled up the stairs as I placed a finger in my ear.

"How about a little notice before you do that again?" I asked him smiling.

"Oh I'm sorry dear. I'll let you know." Troy told me smirking a little.

We waited for a few minutes until we saw the shaggy hair that belonged to Aidan. "Did you take the trash out yet?" Troy asked him.

"Not yet. Mom said not to take it out until it was full. It's not full yet." Aidan told us.

"Did you look? I think it's full from breakfast." Troy told our son as I rolled my eyes.

I walked into the living room and started to clean up. I heard Troy walk upstairs and started listening to Mack and Aidan talk in the kitchen.

"What was mom yelling at you about?" Aidan asked his sister knowingly.

"I used the word hell and she went postal." Mack told her younger brother.

"She got on me about using damn the other day. She had this whole speech." Aidan said as I imagined him rolling his eyes for effect.

"Aidan Xavier and Mackenzie Miah can you two come into the living room please?" I called. "Sure mom, we're coming." Aidan called back.

I sat in the oversize chair and waited for the two of them to join me. I pointed to the couch and waited until they sat down to begin talking.

"I want you two to listen good. Your father and I won't have you two using certain words in this house. They include damn, shit, hell, the f word, and any other words that are considered cuss words. There are 7 and 8 years olds in the house and the last thing your dad and I need is for one of them to go to school and say any one of those words. Understand?" I asked looking at my two oldest.

"All right mom we understand." Aidan said rolling his eyes.

"If I do hear those words out of your mouth, you will get your mouths rinse out with soap and I'll take car keys away from you Mack and ground you Aidan." I told them smiling.

"All right mom. We won't say them." Mack said before Aidan quickly agreed with his sister.

"Smart kids. Now go finish doing your chores before everyone comes over here." I told them before resting my head on the pillow behind me.

"Why can't parenting be easier?" I asked my husband who was hiding in the shadows.

"Beats me but I wish it was. I heard your little talk with them. Rinsing their mouths out with soap?" Troy asked me smiling.

I gave him a look. "I figured I would put the fear in them a little." I told him grinning.

"You put the fear in me. My mom did that once to me and I never talked back to her again." Troy told me shaking his head.

"Mom did that to me too. I said the f word when I was younger and she washed my mouth out with soap. I never said it again." I told him shaking my head.

"Hopefully they won't swear around the younger kids. I don't want to be called into school for J.J. or Jake swearing." Troy told me.

"We can only hope and pray that it doesn't happen." I told him listening to the quiet house.

Troy pushed a strand of hair out of my face before smiling at me. "Are you ready for this afternoon?"

"No but what can I do about it. Our friends are going to be here in a little bit with their crews." I told him.

"It's going to be fun. We've got fireworks to shoot off tonight." Troy told me excitedly.

"Wahoo!" I told him twirling my finger around in the air excitedly.

"Oh that's right, you don't like fireworks." Troy said suddenly remembering.

"That's right I don't. It's not a big thrill for me." I told him smiling.

"Oh you'll love this little show we're going to be putting on." Troy told me nodding his head.

"We shall see." I told him before getting up and going into the kitchen.

That afternoon was fun. It was great hanging out with our friends and catching up on everyone's lives.

**July 27th, 2031 4:00 pm**

I sat in the living room watching a movie with Lily, Cassie, J.J., and Jake when the front door opened. I heard shoes being kicked off and then heard someone run upstairs.

"Whoever just came in, needs to put their shoes away." I called as I heard footsteps on the stairs again.

"Sorry mom I had to come in and get something. I'm going back out." Josh told me.

"What are you doing?" I asked the 13 year old boy.

"James and I are playing on the basketball court out back." Josh told me.

"When why didn't you come in the back door? Why use the front door?" I asked him.

"If I would have come in the back door, I would have had to run through the house more than if I came in the front door." Josh told me while giving me a duh look.

"All right. Stay in the back yard." I reminded him.

"I will mom. We're playing in the tree house." Josh told me.

I turned my attention back to _Finding Nemo_ before someone came up behind me successfully scaring the crap out of me.

"Don't do that." I yelled hitting Troy's arm several times.

"You're face was priceless!!!" Troy said hitting his leg while laughing.

"Laugh all you want. You're mean." I told him.

"Aww do you want me to make it up to you?" Troy asked me but before I got to answer, the front door swung open.

"If Brandon comes by here, tell him I'm not home." Mack yelled shutting the door.

"Oookk." I said stretching the word out.

I watched Aidan walk in behind him grinning like an idiot. I raised my eyebrow and looked at Troy.

"You wanna deal with him while I deal with Mack?" I asked him.

"Sure. We'll meet down here and discuss it after we're done." Troy told me before we walked over to the stairs together.

We walked upstairs together before parting and heading to our separate rooms. I knocked on Mack's door before hearing her call softly to come in.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong?" I asked sitting on her bed and pulling her closer to me.

"Brandon is a jerk that what's wrong!" Mack said wiping her cheeks with her shirt sleeve.

"What did he do?" I asked looking at my crying 17 year old daughter.

"He kissed some other girl and when I asked him about it, he told me it was nothing." Mack said crying some more.

"I'm sorry. Are you sure the other girl didn't kiss him?" I asked her.

"She might have but he told me it was nothing. He could have at least told me that she kissed him." Mack told me.

"Do you want my advice?" I asked waiting for her reply.

"Yeah." She said wiping her tears away again.

"Calm down a little, gather your thoughts in, and then talk to him. Don't talk to him while you're angry." I told her.

"How do you know what to say?" Mack asked me.

"Because I've been in your place. Some other girl kissed your dad when we were still dating. I got mad and yelled at him while I was still angry. Well we ended up breaking up for a couple of days and got back together after we talked it over." I told her.

"I don't want to break up with Brandon." Mack told me.

"Then sit here and think about it. Figure out what you're going to tell him and when he does come over here, if you're not ready to face him, I'll tell him you're doing something." I told her smiling.

"Thanks momma." Mack said hugging me tightly.

"Not a problem baby. You're my daughter and I don't want to see you cry." I told her.

I walked out of the room and walked downstairs where Troy was waiting for me. I looked at him as he grinned.

"What's up with Aidan?" I asked him taking a seat on the kitchen table.

"He's got a lady friend." Troy told me smiling.

"He can't date until November." I reminded my husband.

"Oh you and I both know that as does Aidan. They're just friends but he's happy to be friends with her." Troy told me.

"Did you find out her name?" I asked him trying to dig for information.

"I didn't get that far." Troy admitted as I gave him a look.

"I guess I'll have to dig it out of him." I told him before the swinging door opened.

"Who are you going to have to kill?" Aidan asked walking over to the refrigerator.

"I said dig not kill. Who's your new friend?" I asked looking over at Aidan's grinning face.

"Her name in Meghan. She's in my class." Aidan told me smiling.

"That's cool. Which class is she in?" I asked digging for more information.

"She's in my English, History, and Math class." Aidan told me.

"That's cool. You should bring her over to the house soon. And you know you can't date until November." I reminded him.

"Thanks for the friendly reminder mom." Aidan told me grinning.

"Not a problem. It's my motherly duty." I told him smiling.

"What are you doing this week?" I asked him looking at the jam packed calendar.

"Basketball with the dudes and then who knows. Josh told me I could go over to his house to hang out." Aidan told me mentioning Taylor and Chad's oldest son.

"All right just let me know before you leave." I told him watching his head bob up and down.

"I will. Now you two behave and I'm going to watch the movie with the younger ones." Aidan told us before walking through the swinging door.

"What are we going to do with him?" Troy asked me.

"I guess continue to love him and put up with his stuff until we push them out the door to college." I told him grinning.

"Just think once we get the four older ones in college, we'll have the four younger ones at home. The younger ones will be in high school. We'll be golden." Troy told me smiling.

"By the time the younger ones graduate high school, we could possibly be grandparents." I told him with wide eyes.

"I didn't think about that." Troy told me smiling.

"It's true especially since we have Josh and Miranda and Brandon and Mack." I told him.

"When Jake graduates high school, Josh will be 23 and Mack will be 26. We could be grandparents by then." Troy told me.

"That's a whole new set of challenges." I pointed out to him.

"But the good thing is, is that we can spoil the grandchildren and send them back with their parents." Troy told me grinning.

"Hm . . . I didn't think about that." I told him smiling.

"See? There was a reason you love me and my brilliant mind." Troy pointed out.

"Hm . . . oh yes I do." I told him leaning across the table and kissing him gently on the lips.

We were rudely interrupted when Lily came into the kitchen carrying the black cordless phone. "Mom phone's for you. It's grandpa." Lily told me.

"Thanks lily pad." I told her calling her by her nickname.

"Hello?" I asked listening to Brian speak on the other line. Troy squeezed my hand and looked at me while I talked on the phone.

He waited until I was off to start questioning me about the phone call. "Gabi, come on talk to me." Troy told me.

"We've got to go to California." I told him trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall down my cheeks.

* * *

**There you guys go. Feedback would be most appreciated!!!! A little birthday treat from me to you; I decided to update this for all of you!!!**


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Everyone wanted to know what's wrong in California, well in this chapter you'll find out. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

**_July 27th, 2031 5:00 pm (Troy's POV)_**

I watch my wife slam the phone down and ran her hand through her hair in frustration. The minute she turned to me with tears in her eyes, I knew something was wrong. I stood up and walked over to where she was standing.

"Gabi talk to me. Why do we have to go to California?" I asked her pulling her closer to my side.

She started sobbing as I rocked her back and forth. I saw Mack peak her head in and gave me a questioning look.

"Go gather your siblings in the living room and wait there. Your mom and I will be in a few minutes." I told her.

She nodded her head before walking back through the swinging door. I kissed Gabi's temple and listened to her calm down through the sobs.

"Can you talk now or do you want me to wait a minute?" I asked still holding her in my arms.

She took a deep breath before looking up into my eyes. Hers were red and puffy from crying.

"They moved my mom into a hospital. The doctors are giving mom two weeks to live." Gabi's sweet voice told me.

"Oh Gabi I'm so sorry. What do you want to do?" I asked kissing the top of her head.

"I want to go to California but I don't want to interrupt your work or the activities the kids are in." Gabi told me.

"We're going together as a family to California. You're going to need us around." I told her.

"Are you sure? What about work?" Gabi asked me.

"I've got to go into work later on tonight and I'll tell Jason what's up and tell him I'm taking a couple of weeks of vacation." I told her.

"Are you sure?" She asked biting her lip.

"You're my wife and you need me. I'm happy to drop everything and come with you. We just have to figure out if the kids are coming with us or staying with your parents." I told her.

"Let's go talk to them and let them decide." She said as I hugged her closer to me.

"I wish I could take all your pain away. I hate seeing you cry." I whispered.

"I know you do but with you by my side, I'll be all right." She said attempting to push forward a smile.

We walked through the kitchen and towards the living room. We heard the kids talking among themselves.

"So mom was crying and dad was holding her close. What's going on Mack?" We heard Jake ask his older sister.

"I'm not sure. Dad said to gather you guys up and wait here." Mack told her younger brother.

"What if it's grandma?" Aidan asked looking at Mack, Belle, and Josh with worry.

"That could be it." Belle said shaking her head.

"Hey guys." I said interrupting the sibling conversation.

"Mom are you all right?" Aidan asked looking at his mom.

"Not really but your dad and I need to talk to you guys." Gabi said as we took a seat on the couch facing the kids.

"What's wrong mom?" Mack asked, her voice thick with worry.

"Guys there's something you need to know. Nana has cancer. She's had it for a while but she didn't want dad or me to tell you guys. Now she's been moved to the hospital and she's not doing so well." Gabi said looking at the eight worried kids.

"Is she going to die?" Jake asked us in a panic.

"The doctors think so. So your mom and I are going out to California to be with her. You kids can come with us or you can stay here with grandma and grandpa." I said looking at the eight.

"I'm coming with." Mack, Aidan, Josh, and Belle quickly said looking at Gabi and me.

"Lily, Cassie, Jake, and J.J. do you want to come out to California with us or do you want to stay here?" Gabi asked looking at the younger ones.

"I'm coming." The four quickly agreed looking at Gabi and me.

"Ok we're going to leave tomorrow to go out to California. You need to pack suitcases and stuff you want to take." Gabi told them.

"But what about our plans we made?" Josh asked looking at us.

"Your mom and I will take care of them. You guys just need to get everything you want to take together. We're going to be out there for at least 2 weeks so bring enough clothes for that." I told them.

"Will we go to the funeral?" Mack asked us.

"We don't know yet. We'll have to talk to papa about it." Gabi told them.

"We're sorry momma." Lily said looking at Gabi.

"Thanks sweetheart." Gabi said as the other kids quickly said their apologies.

"Ok why don't you guys start packing? Mack, Belle, Josh, and Aidan will you guys help the younger ones?" I asked looking at the older ones.

"Sure dad." Aidan said leading the kids up the stairs to their individual rooms.

I turned and looked at Gabi. She had a frozen face on as if she was still in shock.

"I'm not going to leave your side for a single second." I promised pulling Gabi closer to my side.

"I know you're not. How am I going to get all of this done?" Gabi asked me in a whisper.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"The girls all need black dresses. The boys need black shirts." Gabi told me.

"Leave it all to me. How about you go write down the sizes they need and I'll go get everything?" I suggested.

"Are you sure?" She asked in surprise.

"I'm positive. I've got to go to the restaurant so I'll do that as well." I told her.

"All right I'll go do that and then you can go." Gabi told me.

I watched her walk from the room before running my hands over my face. I knew we were going to be in for a rough couple of weeks. I knew at one point Gabi would break down completely and I was hoping I would be there when she did.

"Here you go." Gabi told me handing the pink piece of paper that had become her signature style.

"Do you want me to pick up dinner as well?" I asked her as she gave me a look.

"Sure just do pizza. Go see if one of the kids wants to go with you." She told me.

"I love you and you don't have to be strong." I told her.

"I know but I want to remain strong for as long as I can." She told me as I kissed her quickly.

I walked upstairs and saw Mack and Aidan standing in the hallway. They were quietly talking among themselves.

"Is mom going to be all right?" Aidan asked watching me walk closer to them.

"She will be. She's just scared of loosing her mom right now." I told them.

"I hate seeing her that way." Mack told me.

"So do I. Do you two want to come with me?" I asked looking at the oldest two.

"Where are you going?" Aidan asked me.

"I've got to run by the restaurant and then go get some things for the trip." I told them.

"I'm in. Aidan coming?" Mack asked her younger brother.

"Sure I'll come. When are we leaving?" Aidan asked.

"Now. Go get your shoes on and we'll go." I told them walking downstairs.

I saw Gabi holding her mom and Brian's wedding picture and staring at it. I walked up and wrapped my arms around her shoulder.

"Everything is going to be all right." I whispered.

"I know but I'm still losing her." Gabi whispered.

"Tell me what to do and I'll do it in a heartbeat." I told her.

"Just be by my side and that's all I need." She told me.

"All right I can do that. Mack and Aidan are coming with me so we'll be home in about an hour." I told her.

"Be safe and I'll see you later." She said listening to footsteps on the stairs.

"We're ready dad." Mack said sticking her head in the doorway of the living room.

"All right. We're leaving now. If you think of anything else, call my cell phone." I said as Gabi nodded her head. I kissed her lips before walking towards Mack and Aidan.

"All right. Bye guys." Gabi said watching us walk out the door.

We walked over to my truck and got in. Mack sat in the backseat while Aidan and I sat in the front. The ride to the restaurant was a quiet one. "How are we getting to California?" Mack asked breaking the silence.

"We're taking the 12 passenger van. Why do you ask?" I asked looking in the mirror at the oldest child of the family.

"It's going to be nuts you know that right?" Aidan asked laughing.

"I know but it's too late to get airline tickets. So we're driving." I told them.

"And how long of a drive is it?" Mack asked us.

"Almost 12 hours. So if we leave at 9 o'clock tomorrow morning, we'll get into San Diego about 10 o'clock tomorrow night." I told them.

"It's going to be pure hell." Mack said rolling her eyes.

"You'll have your cell phone, iPod, and computer. Your siblings will have their DVDs and iPods." I told her.

"And how will you and mom keep your sanity?" Aidan asked me.

"I have no idea. Your mom and I will listen to our CDs and try to keep you kids from fighting." I told them pulling into the restaurant.

"Are you guys going to sit in here or come in?" I asked looking at the two kids.

"We're coming in." Aidan answered for himself and his sister.

I nodded before getting out of the truck and walked into the restaurant. Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, and Jason were all sitting at the bar. Mack spotted Brandon sitting a little farther down looking at his cell phone. Aidan spotted someone before walking over to them leaving me by myself.

"Troy we were just talking about you." Chad said smiling at me.

"Oh really? That must have been an interesting conversation." I said looking at him.

"Oh it was. Where's Gabi at?" Taylor asked me smiling.

"She's at home with the rest of the kids." I told them being vague as possible.

"Hey man, what's up? Is there something wrong?" Jason asked noticing my down mood.

"Um . . . there is something wrong. Gabi, I, and the kids are going to California tomorrow." I said looking at them.

"Is there anything wrong?" Kelsi asked me.

I took a deep breath before looking at my friends. "Yeah there's something wrong. Gabi's mom's cancer is back and they moved her to a hospital earlier this afternoon. The doctors are giving Maria two weeks to live."

"Oh Troy. How's Gabi handling it?" Sharpay asked me.

"She cried when she first found out but she seems to be doing ok. I'm just waiting for the moment she breaks down." I told them.

"When are you guys leaving?" Zeke asked me.

"Tomorrow morning hopefully. The kids and Gabi are at home packing. Aidan, Mack, and I still have to run to the mall and get black shirts and dresses for the kids." I told them.

"Is there anything you want us to do?" Chad asked me as I thought about it.

"Could one of you look in on Callie, Socks, and Buttercup?" I asked thinking about the dog and two cats we added to our family.

"Why doesn't Callie come stay with us while you're gone? And we'll check up on the cats." Taylor asked looking at Chad.

"We'll drop her off as we're leaving town tomorrow. And thank you." I told them smiling a little.

"If there is anything else you need, let us know." Kelsi told me.

"I will. I'll let Gabi know that too. She probably has a list a mile long of stuff that needs to be done." I told them.

"Will you keep us posted on what's happening?" Shar asked me as I nodded.

"I sure will. The kids will probably be calling you guys from California. If not, Gabi and I will call occasionally just to let you know how things are going." I told them.

"Good luck out there." Taylor told me coming over and giving me a hug.

"Thanks. Aidan, Mack you two ready to go?" I asked looking at the two.

"Sure dad." Aidan said coming over to my side.

"Mackenzie ready?" I asked her as she quickly kissed Brandon and came over to where I was standing.

"Let's go." She said before I said goodbye to all of our friends and headed out the door.

We piled into the truck and headed towards the mall. Mack's eyes widen when she realized where we were going. "Why are we here?"

"We're here to get black shirts for your brothers and dresses for your sisters and you." I told her walking into the local store.

"I'll pick out the dresses while you and Aidan go pick out the shirts." Mack told me.

"All right. Do you need to know the sizes or no?" I asked her.

"No I know the girls' sizes." She told me before walking over the girls section.

Aidan gave me a look before we walked over to the boys section and started looking. No more than 10 minutes later, did Mack come over to where Aidan and I were standing. "All done." She told me proudly.

"It didn't take you long." I told her rolling my eyes.

"I know what style the girls like. Do these look all right dad?" Mack asked holding up the four dresses.

"They'll do." I told her smiling a little.

"What do you need now?" She asked me.

"All we need are shirts for Jake and J.J." I told her as she flipped through the dress shirts.

"Here you go." She said handing me to shirts that were the sizes Gabi had written on the piece of paper.

"Anything else?" I asked looking at the two teenagers.

"Where you going to get anything for mom?" Mack asked me.

"What should I get her?" I asked my teenage daughter.

"What kind of jewelry does mom like?" Aidan suggested as I looked at my son.

"Obviously you don't know your mother. She doesn't like jewelry." I told him.

"Duh Aidan. The only jewelry she wears is her wedding and engagement ring from dad." Mack told him.

"All right I get it now. So what should you get here?" Aidan asked me.

"I know but it requires one more stop on the way home." I told them.

"Dad's got a plan. Watch out!" Mack warned as we walked up the register.

After we paid for everything, we headed back out to the truck. Mack put the dresses in the back so they wouldn't get wrinkled. "So what's your brilliant plan, dad?" Mack asked me.

"You're just going to have to wait." I told them pulling into the local florist.

"You're going to get her flowers?" Aidan asked me as I winked at him.

"Not just any flowers. Are you two coming in or no?" I asked them.

"I'm in. Let's go." Mack said leading the way into the florist.

I walked in and walked over to the roses. I picked one yellow, red, pink, and white. Then I walked over to the gerbera daisies and got a pink, yellow, white, and orange. Then I went over to the carnations and got pink, white, and red. My eyes swept around the shop before setting on the calla lilies. I got two before walking up to the florist.

"Could you make these into a little bunch?" I asked the sales lady with a smile.

"I certainly could. It will be just a minute." She told me taking the flowers from me.

"So dad what do all those flowers have to do with mom?" Aidan asked coming up beside me.

"Well the carnations, roses, and gerbera daisies were all in mom's bouquet when we got married. And Calla Lilies are nana's favorite flowers." I told the teenagers.

"Smart thinking dad." Mack told me as I quickly paid for the flowers.

"Why thank you. Now we have to go get dinner before going home." I told them as we walked out to the truck.

"What are we getting for dinner?" Aidan asked me smiling.

"Your favorite. Mom ordered pizza and told me to go pick it up." I told him.

"Oh you guys know where my heart is." Aidan told us.

"So Aidan who was the lady you were talking to at the restaurant?" Mack asked her brother.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Aidan said looking out the window.

"Oh I think you do. Was that Carly?" Mack asked smirking at her brother.

"Yeah that was her. Will you just drop it Mack?" Aidan asked while getting annoyed.

"Sure I'll drop it for now but it won't be the last time I bring it up." Mack told her brother.

"Will you two just drop it? Mom doesn't need you guys arguing." I reminded them.

"Sure dad. Does papa know we're coming out to California?" Aidan asked me.

"I think mom told him. I've still got to tell grandma and grandpa." I said remembering my parents.

"How about we go get dinner and then you could go over to their house?" Mack suggested.

"That's what I was going to do. I'm surprised mom hasn't called one of our cell phones yet." I said before hearing the ringing of my phone.

"Hello?" I asked pulling into the pizza place. I got my wallet out and got out a wad of money before giving it to Aidan to go in and get dinner.

"Where are you guys?" Gabi asked me as I smiled.

"We just pulled into the pizza place. We'll be home in about 10 minutes." I told her.

"All right. I've got 6 hungry kids all of them whining and complaining." Gabi told me.

"I'm sorry. I'll be home soon. I love you." I told her.

"I love you too. Hurry up." She said before I hung up.

"Mom calling to figure out where we were?" Mack asked with an amused grin on her face.

"You've got it. Your brothers and sisters are complaining and I think they're driving her up a wall." I told her.

"Poor mom. What are we going to do?" Mack asked me.

"All we have to do is be there for mom. She's going to be hurting and you kids just have to be there for her." I told her.

"What if I don't know how to be there for mom?" Mack asked me.

"You know, trust me, you know how to be there for mom and me. You just be yourself and be there when mom or I need you." I told her.

"But I'm afraid of messing it up for mom and you. I want to be there for mom but I'm not really good in tough situations." Mack told me.

"You're great in tough situations. I've seen it before. But if you're really worried about it, talk to mom about it. She'll reinforce everything I just said." I told her as Aidan came out and got into the truck.

We drove home in silence. Mack was thinking about what I told her, Aidan staring out the window, and me driving. I looked at the two of them before pulling into the driveway.

"Finally we're home." I said pulling the truck to a stop. I grabbed the flowers while Aidan grabbed the pizzas and Mack got the dresses and shirts.

"We're home!" Aidan yelled as we walked into the house and the kids came running.

"Do you have food?" J.J. and Jake yelled as I smiled at the two of them.

"Aidan's got the food. Bother him." Mack told her brothers smiling.

"Hey guys. Did you have fun?" Gabi asked looking at Aidan, Mack, and I.

"Yeah we did. Mack how about you go put those upstairs and come down here and have dinner with us?" I suggested putting the flowers behind my back.

"All right. I'll be down in a minute." Mack told us running upstairs.

"What happened? Those two were all upset when you left and now the two of them are happy." Gabi said amazed.

"We just talked. I pointed some things out and they did the rest." I told her.

"Wait what are you hiding?" Gabi asked me pulling me closer to her.

"Um . . . nothing." I said as a smile crept across my face.

"Oh you're defiantly hiding something Mr. Bolton." Gabi told me smiling.

"Oh you think I am? Well maybe I am hiding something from you." I told her.

"Something for me?" She asked her eyes dancing with excitement.

"Maybe . . ." I said trailing off.

"Come on. You know you want to give it to me." She said leaning over and kissing me softly.

"All right I guess I could give it to you." I said bringing my hand out from behind my back and giving the flowers to her.

"Oh Troy they're gorgeous." She said putting the bouquet to her nose and smelling them.

"I figured they would make you smile. Gerbera daisies, roses, and carnations were from your wedding bouquet and the calla lilies are your mom's favorite." I told her.

"They're beautiful. Thank you." She told me smiling.

"How about we go put them in water and then go steal some pizza before the kids inhale it?" I suggested.

We walked into the kitchen and saw calmness. The kids were sitting at the table eating with conversations flowing amongst them. Gabi and I both smiled watching the kids get along.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked grabbing a slice of pizza and looking at the 8 kids.

"We're trying to figure out if Coke products or Pepsi products are better." Aidan told me.

"Coke is better." Gabi said immediately.

"Pepsi is better." I disagreed with my wife with a smile.

"Wow even the best powerhouse marriage has their disagreements." Aidan said looking wide eye at his siblings.

Gabi and I both laughed at that and sat down. We let the kids direct the conversations during dinner.

* * *

**There you guys go. Feedback would be amazing!!!**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm glad you guys like this. Thanks for the feedback! This was a purely fun chapter for me to write!! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!!**

* * *

**_July 28th, 2031 9:00 am_**

"Mack I'm not going to tell you again! Get into the car." I heard Troy yell as I carried the last of the things out to the car.

"But dad I've got to go get something." Mack complained as I giggled.

"You have five seconds. Go." Troy said while I walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

"If you're going to be like this the entire trip, I might drive myself out to California." I told him.

"She ran back in that house five times all ready. Jake, Lily, Cassie, and J.J. haven't been out of the car once since they got in." Troy told me.

"She's a girl and girls tend to forget things." I reminded him with a smile.

"I know but you haven't forgotten anything." Troy said looking at me with tired eyes.

"You forgot the key word, yet." I told him smiling.

"Make sure you have everything because we're not stopping for three hours. I want to make it to Arizona before we stop." Troy said loud enough for all the kids to hear.

"You guys might as well go potty now because dad says we're not stopping." I said walking up to the door of the van and telling the kids.

In an instant all seven kids were out of the van and rushed back into the house. I heard Troy sigh loudly as I giggled.

"Why can't things go the way I plan?" Troy asked tiredly.

"I have no idea but that's what happens in a family of 10 people. You've got to learn with setbacks." I told him.

"I'm just now learning that." Troy said while watching Mack run out of the house with a grin.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get this show on the road." Mack yelled jumping into the van.

"Wait where is everyone?" She asked a second later after noticing no one was in the van.

"They all went to the bathroom because dad says we aren't stopping for three hours. So if you gotta go, go now." I told my oldest daughter.

"Hey Gabi?" Troy asked me as I turned and looked at him.

"Yeah Troy? What's up?" I asked him walking towards the back of the van to see what he needed.

"Did you pack snacks for the kids?" He asked me shuffling through some bags.

"Yeah I did; they're in the back with the kids. The kids have stuff in their bags as well." I told him.

"All the DVDs packed?" Troy asked before I nodded my head.

"I told them to round all the ones they want up and put them in the van. Hopefully they listened or it's going to be a long ride." I told him.

"It's going to be a long ride no matter what. I just hope I don't kill them all before we get to California." Troy muttered so I was the only one who could hear him.

"Troy Michael Bolton, you're awful." I said pulling out the full name.

"You were thinking it too sweetheart." Troy said leaning over and kissing me.

"Guilty. I'm going to grab more DVDs so the kids will be entertained for the majority of the trip." I said walking into the house.

I walked into the house and saw the line for the downstairs bathroom. "Children there are three other bathrooms in this house." I reminded them as they all scattered upstairs.

I walked into the family room and saw Lily sitting there holding her teddy bear. I sat down and looked at her. "What's wrong Lily?"

"Teddy can't come with us." She said while I looked into her teary eyes.

"Why can't he?" I asked her looking at the teddy bear she's had since she was born.

"Josh said there's not enough room." Lily told me as I looked at her.

"Josh doesn't know what he's talking about. Teddy will fit into the van. You can take him. Now dry your tears and go get into the van." I told her kissing her forehead.

"He will?" Lily asked me all excited.

"He certainly will. Go grab your seat in the van." I told her smiling.

I walked over to the shelf and grabbed ten more DVDs I knew would occupy the kids for hours. I grabbed a few more CDs for Troy and I to listen to. I quickly checked the house to see if we were forgetting anything and found everything where it was. I smiled grabbing a few of my romance novels off the bookshelf and heading back out to the car.

Troy was standing outside of the car counting the kids' heads. "Who are we missing?" I asked coming to stand next to him.

"Just you and we found you." Troy told me as I walked to the side door.

"Here are some more DVDs for you guys. Troy's here's some more CDs. And momma's got her books to read." I said smiling at everyone.

"Now I'm going to ask this question once more and then it will be put to rest. Do we have everything we need?" Troy asked looking at the kids.

"I've got my iPod, computer, and DVDs." Mack, Belle, Josh, and Aidan listed off.

"We've got the portable DVD player, our DVDs, and our MP3 players." Lily, J.J., Jake, and Cassie told us.

"We've got the dresses and shirts, enough clothes to last a whole year, CDs, books, and everything else we need." I told him.

"All right Bolton clan let's get this show on the road." Troy said going to the front door and locking it.

The kids settled in as Troy backed out of the driveway and headed towards the interstate. I popped in a CD Troy had made me one anniversary and popped open my book. I quickly glanced at the clock on the dash and laughed when I saw what time it was. Troy originally wanted to leave the house at 9 but the clock on the dash said 10:10.

"You're not going to talk to me while I drive?" Troy asked as I looked over at him.

"I was hoping to catch up on my reading but if you want I'll talk to you." I told him closing the book.

"No it's all right. We'll talk later." Troy told me before I opened my book again.

I took a quick look into the back of the van and let out a giggle. Troy caught on immediately and looked in the rearview mirror.

"What are you giggling about?" Troy asked me.

"The kids all have earphones on and it's dead silent. They haven't been this quiet since the day they were all born." I told him.

"Let's treasure this moment for a second." Troy said as we both listened to the silence until . . .

"Give it back J.J." Jake yelled as I looked over at Troy.

"Moment ruined. Boys stop. J.J. give whatever you took from Jake back." I told them.

"Well it was good while it lasted." Troy muttered as I smiled at him.

I shook my head while I opened the book and started reading. I got lost in the book that I didn't even hear Lily and Cassie call my name.

"Gabi the girls want your attention." Troy said hitting my arm a little.

"Sorry. What's up you two?" I asked the two girls.

"Are we there yet?" Lily asked as a whine came out in her voice.

"We're not even out of New Mexico yet, sweetheart. Here let me show you." I said getting the map.

"Look here's Albuquerque and this is where we're going." I said pointing to California.

"That's a long way away." Cassie said with wide eyes.

"We just passed Gallup, New Mexico so we're almost to Arizona. We've got to get through another state before we reach California." I explained to the girls.

"That's going to take forever." Lily said flopping back into the seat.

"It's only going to take about 10 hours. That's why we pack so much stuff for you guys. It's supposed to keep you entertained." Troy told them.

"Well we can't watch a DVD because Jake and J.J. are watching one. What can we do?" Cassie asked us.

"How about you color some pictures for nana and papa? They'll love those." I suggested to the girls.

"We can do that!" Lily told me digging for her crayons and markers.

I stared out of the window at the passing scenery and listened to the music flowing from the speakers. I felt someone reached over and grabbed my hand successfully pulling me out of my daydream.

"What are you thinking about?" Troy asked looking over at me.

"I'm just worried about her. I know she's getting up there in age but I don't want her to die." I said looking over at him.

"As much as I want to say everything is going to be all right, I can't say that. So I'm just going to say that I'm going to be by your side ever step of the way and I'm not going anywhere. I love you and I hate to see you in pain." Troy told me rubbing his finger over my thumbs.

"Thanks and I love you too." I told him before falling back into silence.

_**3:00 pm**_

"Mom I'm hungry!" Josh's voice shook me away from the little nap I was taking.

"Josh your mom is sleeping. There should be a bag of snacks back there somewhere." Troy told the eager boy.

"How much longer daddy?" Jake asked his dad tiredly.

"We're not even half way through Arizona yet. We've got a long ways to go." Troy told the boy.

"I'm bored!" Cassie said as I looked back into the chaotic backseat on the van.

"Then find something to do. There's coloring, books, DVDs, playing I Spy, the search and find games, and so much more. Leave your father alone so he can drive. Or you guys can take naps as well." I suggested to them.

"Nighttime isn't going to come soon enough. I'm sorry they woke you." Troy apologized to me before a yawn escaped my mouth.

"Ahh I need to get up anyways. I say about 7 o'clock they'll fall asleep." I told him shaking my head to relieve the grogginess that had acquired.

"They probably will. Then it will be smooth sailing until we hit San Diego." Troy told me.

"Where are we?" I asked him staring out the window.

"We're pulling into Phoenix right now. I was thinking we could stop and let the kids run around for a while before we continue driving." Troy told me.

"That sounds good." I told him as he pulled off the interstate and drove to the nearest gas station.

"Go find out where the nearest park is." Troy asked me as I nodded and headed inside.

After getting direction and waiting for Troy to finish filling up the van, we were on our way. I pointed my husband in the direction of the park and we soon found it.

"All right guys, everyone out. Stay close and get as much energy out as possible." Troy told the kids as they got out of the van.

We watched Mack, Aidan, and Josh rush over to the basketball courts and started shooting the ball they brought from home. Lily, J.J., Cassie, Belle, and Jake ran over to the playground and started playing.

"You go with them and I'll go with those guys." I told Troy before heading over to the playground.

I took a seat on the bench and started watching the kids go down the slides and Belle flip on the monkey bars.

I glanced over and saw Troy playing basketball with Aidan, Belle, and Josh and smiled. Troy had always been so great with the kids and I loved watching him interact with them. He had a special relationship with each of them and it was fun to see it grow every time they talked.

I watched Mack say something to her brothers and dad before jogging over to me. She sat down on the bench and looked at me expectantly.

"I'm going to say this once and then never again. I don't know what I'm supposed to do when we're in California. I guess I don't know how to handle tough situations and I don't know how to be there for you when we go and see nana." Mack told me quickly.

"Where is this coming from?" I said pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Dad said we have to be there for you as a family. And I guess I don't know how to comfort you. You comfort all of us at once and I don't know how to do the same to you when you're hurting." Mack admitted to me.

"Listen to me Mack. You're comforting me just by being yourself. It's going to be a tough couple of weeks coming up but with the never ending smile on your face, it's going to be so much better. You just be yourself and you'll be comforting me in your own way." I said hugging her close to me.

"Are you sure? I feel like I'm supposed to be this other super person." Mack told me.

"You be Mackenzie Miah Bolton and I'll be comforted. But if you want another way to comfort me, try to keep your brothers and sisters from fighting with each other. I know that might be difficult but that would help too." I told her.

"I'll try to do that. I'll also sit with you at the hospital when dad has to get away or go do something with the other kids." Mack promised.

"I'd like that. Don't worry about being there for me, Mack. You're all ready a pro at that." I told her smiling.

"Thanks mom. I wish nana was all right." Mack told me looking up at me.

"I wish she was too but she's getting older and this is what happens." I told her sadly.

She remained silent as I looked at her. I couldn't believe how fast 17 years had flown by. It seemed just like yesterday that she was a baby and I was a first time mother. Now 17 years later, I was dealing with a teenager.

"What are you thinking about?" Mack asked me quietly.

"How fast 17 years went by. It seems like yesterday dad and I were having you and you were just a baby. Then Aidan, Belle, and Josh came along. You were always a happy baby." I said looking at her.

"I can't believe I'm starting my junior year in the fall." Mack said shaking her head.

"Then you'll go off to college, marry your sweetheart, and have kids of your own." I told her smiling.

"I'm not even thinking that far ahead. I don't know what I want to be when I grow up." She told me.

"You're a lot like me. I didn't know what I wanted to be until my junior year of college. Dad stood by me and encouraged me to do whatever I wanted. He kinda pushed me into nursing." I said looking at Mack.

"He did? How did he do that?" Mack asked as her natural curiosity got the best of her.

"He'll never tell you this so I will. He was fixing up our first apartment back in Rhode Island and he was using the hammer. Well the nail was all set in place and instead of hitting the nail, he hit his thumb. Well needless to say, he tore the nail off of his thumb and I had to fix it up. That conversation set me thinking I would be a pretty good nurse one day so I decided to pursue it." I told her smiling.

"Dad has that affect on people." Mack told me.

"Another one of mine and dad's conversations ended like this. Whatever you decide to pursue, make sure you'll be happy in it. A job is just a job but make sure you want to get up in the morning to go to it." I told her.

"Thanks mom. What are some more stories of you and dad before kids?" Mack asked me.

"I've told you guys all of them but there are a few that remain hidden. Did you know dad and I broke up for 4 months?" I asked Mack.

"Really? When did that happen?" Mack asked me.

"Dad broke up with me the August just before our freshman year started. I was at Brown and your dad was at USC. Your dad thought it was for the best if we broke up during our freshman year. We had heard the hardships of long distances relationships." I started.

"Well when I went back to Albuquerque for Christmas break, I wanted to badly to see dad but I made myself stay home and wait for him to come to me. One day I was sitting out on nana's front porch and I saw a shaggy hair man staring at the house. He turned to leave and before he could, I called his name and we've been together ever since." I told her.

"That's cool. I didn't know that. We lived in nana's house didn't we?" Mack asked me.

"After dad and I graduated from Brown and we moved back home, dad bought nana's house for us to live in. We bought the house we're living in now after Josh was born." I told her.

"Tell me another story." Mack begged as Aidan, Josh, and Troy came up to us.

"Ready to hit the road?" Troy asked me as I shook my head.

"Give us ten minutes and we will. How about you guys go round up the kids and guide them to the bathrooms?" I suggested as they all smiled.

"Sure honey. Let's go boys." Troy said leading the way to go round up the kids.

"Another story? Um . . . Have I told you about the day dad asked me to marry him?" I asked her smiling.

"You told me when I was younger but I don't remember it." Mack told me.

"It was April 8th, 2009 and I had class that morning and afternoon. Well dad told me he was picking me up at 6 and we were going out to dinner. He told me to dress nicely and it was going to be a surprise. I wore a blue sun dress and somehow dad managed to picked me up early. He told me I couldn't ask questions. I was so nervous but didn't really have a reason to be. He took me to Manning Hall, which was one of our favorite places to hang out." I paused smiling at her.

"He then proposed to me. He flew in nana, papa, grandma, grandpa, Aunt Taylor, Aunt Kelsi, Aunt Sharpay, Uncle Chad, Uncle Jason, Uncle Ryan, and Uncle Zeke to see us become engaged." I told her.

"Aww so dad was a romantic?" Mack asked me as I smiled.

"He still is. He'll surprise me or bring me flowers home. We still go out on dates occasionally." I told my daughter.

"I want a guy like that. He surprises me and brings me flowers." Mack told me.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked leaning in close to Mack.

"What?" She asked eagerly.

"I think you've found a pretty good guy in Brandon. Hold on to him and never let him go. He's a good thing for you Mack." I told her smiling.

"You think so?" Mack asked me as I smiled.

"You're a totally different person when you're with him and that's good. Dad likes Brandon because he treats you how you should be treated. I like him because he makes you happy." I told her.

"I texted him while we were driving and he told me to tell you he's sorry for your mom." Mack told me.

"See that's why your dad and I like him. He cares about your family. And that's a good thing. Next time you talk to him, tell him thank you. We'll be back in New Mexico before you know it." I told her.

"I know but I'm still going to miss him." Mack told me.

"If you ever need to talk, don't hesitate to come see me. No matter how frustrated or emotional I might be, come see me. We'll talk." I promised her.

"Ok I will." Mack said just before Lily came and sat by us.

"Dad says it's time to get back on the road." Lily said rolling her bright blue eyes.

"Oh really? Well let's not keep dad waiting." I told her smiling.

"Can we trade up seating arrangement a little? I'm tired of being in the back." Mack asked me stretching out her back a little.

"Sure let's go put the little ones in the back and the older ones up in front." I told her walking over to the van.

"All right guys little ones to the back and older ones to the front." I said changing up the arrangement.

I watched the kids get settled in the van before getting in myself. Troy was changing the CD as I got in. "What are you putting in now?" I asked.

"A Walk to Remember soundtrack." Troy told me making a face.

"Good CD. Is everyone buckled in?" I asked the van full of kids.

"We're all good here." Jake yelled from the back as the kids quickly agreed.

"We're good." I said looking over in Troy's direction.

Troy pulled back on the interstate before I looked back and saw Belle and Mack grinning at me.

"What are you two up to?" I asked looking at the not so innocent girls.

"We want you to tell us more stories." Mack told me.

"I told you a bunch back at the park. What do you want me to tell you now?" I asked her and her sister.

"Um . . . how did you tell dad you were pregnant with me?" Mack asked me.

"It was the end of November and dad was working at the restaurant. I went after work and I told him I needed to talk to him that night. I can't remember what I made that night but after dinner I told him to go wait in the living room. I brought two packages down from our bedroom and handed them to him one by one. The first one was a snow globe and the second one was a sleeper, rattle, and sippy cup. It didn't take your dad to figure it out." I told her smiling.

"What did you do when you found out the baby was a girl?" Belle asked me.

"It was our first pregnancy so we didn't want to know. If Mack was a boy, we probably would have named you Jordan Micah or Andrew Michael." I told them.

"Didn't you pick out two names for me? What was the other girl's name?" Mack asked me.

"The other girl was . . ." I said trying to rack my brain.

"It was Samantha Noelle." Troy said as I snapped my fingers.

"That's it. We decided to wait until you came to decide which name suited you better." I told her.

"I'm glad you picked Mackenzie. Samantha would have been weird." Mack said making a face.

"Well dad was the one who put your name together. When we held you for the first time, I looked at him and said our little girl needs a name. He said Mackenzie Miah and that's what we named you." I told Mack.

"What about my name?" Belle asked looking at me with a smile.

"Mack came up with your name. We asked her what names she liked and she said Belle first and then Anna. Dad and I decided to put the two names together to form Anabelle and then we had to figure out a middle name. Dad had always liked the name Jacqueline so we decided on Anabelle Jacqueline and call you Belle." I told her smiling.

"Very cool. Any more stories you want to tell?" Belle asked us smiling.

"Do you have any you want to share with the girls?" I asked looking at Troy with a smile.

"Did you tell them about the one where we broke up and I came back for you?" Troy asked me.

"I told Mack but not Belle. How about you tell them from your point of view? I've never heard this." I said smiling at him.

"Well it was after Christmas break and grandpa was asking millions of questions about USC and I got tired of it. So I went for a walk. I didn't pay attention where I was going but my feet guided me there. My feet ended leading me to nana's house. Your mom was sitting on the front porch reading a book. I stood there for 10 minutes and watched her read. I turned to leave and I heard 'Troy Bolton, how dare you stand in front of this house without even coming to say hello.' That was your mom and we talked it out and got back together." Troy told the two girls.

"So you and dad broke up for a while?" Belle asked as Troy and I both looked at each other.

"We broke up the end of August and got back together the 19th of December of our freshman year." I told them.

"Thank you for telling us stories." Mack and Belle told me and Troy smiling.

"It's not a problem. I can probably come up with a couple more if you want to hear more." I told the two of them.

"We're going to watch a movie but we'll let you know." Belle told me.

I turned back around and sighed in content. Troy picked up my hand and held it in his.

"Reviewing memories?" Troy asked looking over at me.

"Yeah and remembering all the good times we've had as a family. We've been through a lot." I told him.

"And we'll continue to go through a lot but we're a family and we'll get through it together." Troy promised.

"I know. But in the end, it will be worth it." I told him smiling.

I rested my head against the window and watched the passing scenery. I smiled and closed my eyes thinking about all the memories Troy and I had created together since we were sophomores in high school. I knew the good times would keep on coming.

* * *

**There you guys go. Feedback would be marvelous and fantastic!!!!**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

**_July 28th, 2031 6:00 pm_**

"Come on mom tell us more stories." Belle and Mack begged me as I smiled at them.

The two girls caught the attention of Aidan and Josh who quickly joined our conversation.

"What are you guys talking about?" Aidan asked taking an earphone out of his ear.

"Mom's telling us stories of when she and dad were younger. Come on mom; there's got to be thousands of stories you could tell us." Belle told me.

"Ok I've got one. It's from our junior year of high school. Your dad was so nervous to kiss me. After he won the championship game and I won the scholastic decathlon championship and we both got callbacks for the play, he walked me home. We walked onto nana's porch and dad just stood there. We made small talk until I started to go in. Dad called me back and right there on our front porch he kissed me for the first time." I told them smiling.

"What did you think of his first kiss?" Mack asked me as I threw a look over to Troy.

"I thought he was the sloppiest kisser ever." I said before laughing at the horrify look on Troy's face.

"What? How come I never heard about that?" Troy asked me as the kids cracked up laughing in the back seat.

"I never wanted to tell you but he did get better with the second kiss." I told them smiling.

I watched Troy shake his head at my story. "Ok hot shot if you think that's so bad why don't you tell them one of your own stories?" I asked.

"All right. I remember it was our senior year. I asked mom out for a date and Friday night came. I told her to be ready by 6. Well I walked up to her house at 5:50 and ring the doorbell. Nana came and answered it and made small talk with me while her daughter finished getting ready. Before I knew it, mom came walking down the stairs at 6:15. Needless to say, our date was completely ruined because mom made us miss the reservations." Troy told the kids while they laughed.

"So what did you do instead?" Aidan asked his father.

"Luckily I had a back up plan. Just in case I had made a picnic basket of food and we had a picnic in the park. But just as we started kissing, the sprinklers went off and we had to run out of the park." Troy said smiling.

"I completely forgot about that." I told him shaking my head.

"Or better yet, the time we were supposed to have a date and you were sick. We stayed in and watched movies instead of meeting our friends for dinner." Troy told me.

"Or the time you made me a cake for my birthday and it was awful." I told him smiling.

"I don't remember that one." Troy told me smiling.

"Oh I do buddy boy. It was my birthday and dad told me he would pick me up at 5 for a birthday surprise. So I got all dressed up in a red dress and got all gussied up. Well he came to pick me up and we drove over to grandma and grandpa's house where he had dinner all waiting for us. Dinner was great but then dessert came. Dad brought out this cake and he waited for me to take a bit first. It was the grosses cake I've ever tasted." I said shaking my head.

"What did you put in it, dad?" Josh asked eagerly.

"It was me, Uncle Chad, Uncle Ryan, Uncle Jason, and Uncle Zeke all making this cake. I think Uncle Chad put too much flour in and we didn't catch it in time." Troy told the kids.

"You guys had a lot of fun didn't you?" Mack asked us.

"We did. We'd see each other Monday through Friday at school and then either Friday or Saturday nights would be date nights for us. We would work on homework usually on Tuesday and Thursday nights since dad had basketball on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays." I told them.

"That's cool. Anymore good stories?" Aidan asked us.

"There was one other time we almost broke up. I had heard rumors from a mutual friend of ours. She said that dad had the hots for another girl. I laughed it off and walked away. The more the day went on, I slowly started to believe it." I told them shaking my head.

"Mom wouldn't talk to me the entire day until finally after school I walked over to her house and climbed up the tree near her bedroom. I stood on her balcony and started singing her favorite song, "Margaritaville" by Jimmy Buffet. She opened her door and pulled me into her room. She started yelling and crying and I just stood there like an idiot." Troy continued.

"I asked her what was wrong and she told me not to be a lunk head basketball man. I was confused and she just kept ranting. Finally she told me everything and I convinced her nothing was going on. That girl had eyes for me but I was head over heels in love with your mom." Troy finished.

"You called him a lunk head basketball man?" Josh asked me laughing hysterically.

"Yes I did and still to this day I'll call him that every now and then." I told them proudly.

"Where did you get that nickname for him from?" Mack asked me.

"Aunt Taylor called dad that when her and Uncle Chad were trying to get me and dad to not try out for the play audition." I told them.

"Wait Uncle Chad and Aunt Taylor tried to get you and dad not to try out for the auditions?" Belle asked me.

"Yeah they both did. It ended up mom and me not talking to each other for a couple of days. Uncle Chad and Aunt Taylor set up a computer for mom to watch me say whatever I did. I said that mom didn't matter and I would go out and get the championship. I didn't realize mom was listening the entire time." Troy told the kids.

"Later that day he came up to my locker and I told him I didn't want to try out. His face fell and he was so confused. I walked away leaving him confused." I told them.

"I went to basketball practice and everyone could tell something was wrong. I was making baskets, I was frustrated and my mind was confused with all types of thoughts. My main concern was that of mom. I didn't know why she was mad or anything." Troy told the kids.

"So how did you fix it?" Josh asked his father.

"Uncle Chad, Uncle Jason, and Uncle Zeke came up to me and explained what they did. After that I ran to nana's house and went up to the front door and asked to talk to your mom. Nana said that mom was working on homework and she was busy. After that I ran into their backyard, climbed the tree, onto mom's balcony. I sang a song and she thankfully forgave me." Troy told the kids.

"You were a jerk dad." Aidan told his father shaking his head.

"I know I was but that's the extent our friends went to. They didn't want us to try out for that audition." I told them.

"What was so wrong with the audition?" Mack asked us.

"It was because we were both stepping out of our "assigned" roles and doing something unexpected. Mom was a math/science geek and I was a basketball player. It was expected that the only people who could try out for the plays were drama geeks." Troy told the kids.

"Wow that's nuts." Belle told us.

"That how East High was 24 years ago. It's changed a lot and your dad and I had a lot to do with it." I told them.

"Come on there's got to be more stories." Aidan said looking at us.

"Did you know you were a month early?" I asked looking back at Aidan.

"I was? I didn't know that." Aidan said looking at Troy and me.

"Yup you weren't supposed to come until December 2nd but you came November 2nd." Troy told him.

"Why was I early?" Aidan asked me as I shook my head.

"I was on complete bed rest and nana came and told us her cancer had returned. My stress level rose thus causing me to go into labor with you." I told him.

"But you said I was a healthy baby." Aidan told Troy and I.

"You were. You're lungs, heart, and all other organs were all developed. You were a lucky baby." I told him.

"What about me?" Josh asked me raising his hand.

"You were the biggest baby of the family. You were 9 pounds 4 1/2 ounces. I remember holding you for the first time and being instantly hooked. I told dad that we had to adopt you." I told him.

"Really?" Josh asked me smiling.

"Yup. Mom and I used a name we were going to use for Aidan. We picked Joshua Scott and it fit you quite well." Troy told him.

"Any more stories?" Belle asked us.

"Are you that bored that you want to hear stories of when mom and I were younger?" Troy asked the kids as I laughed.

"We're not bored; we just want to know about this stuff." Mack said as the others nodded their heads.

"All right. Remember the time we went and saw All American Rejects in concert?" I asked looking over at Troy.

"Yeah the concert we almost missed?" Troy asked his voice full of amusement.

"It wasn't my fault!" I said holding my hands up in innocence.

"Wait who are All American Rejects?" Aidan asked clearly confused.

"Hold on I'll put their CD on." I said digging through the CDs until I found the one I was looking for. I put it in the CD player and listened to the music come out.

"Oh them. They go by AAR now." Aidan said as I rolled my eyes.

"When we were younger they were All American Rejects. Anyways, dad got us tickets to go see them when they were in Rhode Island. I was all ready to go and he came and picked me up. We walk out to his car and it wouldn't start. Needless to say, dad was not a happy camper. He used every, and I mean every, swear word in the dictionary." I said laughing at the thought.

"So we got the car started and we were on our way. We were making small talk and we notice the car start slowing down. Dad had managed to forget to fill the car up with gas. Luckily there was a gas station a few feet in front of us. So we filled up and were on our way again. We didn't make it to the concert until 9:30 which was fine because we missed the opening band which neither one of us liked the band anyways." I told the kids.

"That's funny. Hey look we're in California now." Belle said pointing out the Welcome to California sign.

"How about we stop for dinner and then head back on the road?" I suggested to Troy.

"I've got to get gas so that'll work." Troy said pulling off the exit and heading towards the nearest gas station.

"Ok any kids who have to go potty better get out when we stop. We're not stopping until we reach San Diego." I announced when we stopped.

"I'm going to get food. Mack wanna come with me?" I asked the teenager.

"Sure mom." We headed off to the restaurant next door and got food.

"You and dad had a great life so far." Mack told me smiling.

"We have. We've had our hard times but we've had our good share of good times too." I told her.

"What hard times?" Mack asked me as I shook my head.

"Your dad and I went through quite a few miscarriages between you guys. There was one between you and Aidan; another one just before we got Belle. We had three between Josh, Lily, and J.J." I told her.

"I didn't know. Is that's why there's such a big age difference between Josh and the younger ones?" Mack asked me.

"Yeah and you weren't supposed to know about those. Dad and I are thankful for the eight kids we have." I told her smiling.

We ordered the food before heading back over to the gas station. We got in the car and headed back to the interstate. Mack helped me hand out the food and for a few short minutes, the entire van was quiet. Troy and I smiled at each other in contentment.

"What are you thinking about baby girl?" Troy asked me as I looked over at him.

"You haven't called me that in a while." I pointed out to him.

"I know but you didn't answer my question." Troy tried again.

"I'm just thinking about my mom. Mack offered to sit with me while you take the kids and go do stuff." I told him.

"She did? She was just worried about being there for you." Troy told me.

"She and I talked so I think she's more comfortable with the idea. You know the kids aren't going to want to sit in a hospital all day." I told him.

"I know and that's why we're gonna do some stuff. You can spend time with your mom and I'll take the kids and go do stuff." Troy told me.

"Thank you but I'm not going to spend all that time in the hospital. I'm come out and do stuff with you guys too." I told him smiling.

"Good. But I want you to spend some time with your mom. Don't worry about me and the kids. We'll be fine." Troy assured me.

"You, our kids, and worry are three words that never go together. You're always good with our kids." I told him.

We both fell silent and in our own thoughts while the kids talked around us. I looked back and Lily and Cassie were all ready yawning. I smiled and turned back around.

"What are you smiling about?" Troy asked me.

"The girls are all ready getting tired. They might be asleep in two hours if we're lucky." I told him.

"Let's hope for that. How about you curl up and get some sleep?" Troy suggested.

"I'm not tired. I might crawl in the back and watch a movie with Belle and Mack." I told him.

"Go ahead. I'll be fine up here driving." Troy told me as I crawled in the back with the two older girls.

I sat there and watched the movie. I looked over at the two older girls and smiled. They, along with all the other kids, were happy. Despite all the rough periods Troy and I had endured, our kids were happy, healthy, and knew how to loose in life and not be mad over it. The smiles never left Mack or Belle's faces the entire time we were sitting there watching the movie.

_**9:00 pm**_

"We're almost there Gabi." Troy whispered as I nodded my head. Mack and Belle were asleep beside me. Aidan and Josh were still watching a movie while the four younger ones were asleep in the back of the van.

"Mom?" Aidan whispered as I turned and looked at him.

"Yeah Aidan?" I whispered back watching him slide down the seat behind me to be closer to me.

"I'm sorry you're going through this. I wish there was something I could do." Aidan told me.

"I know you do but unfortunately there's nothing to do. Nana's getting the best care possible." I said running my hand through his shaggy hair.

"What do you want me to do?" Aidan asked me as I gave him a look.

"You don't have to do anything. We're just going out here to see nana once more before she passes on." I told him.

"I heard you and Mack talking and I'm going to say the same thing she did. I sit with you while dad takes the younger ones out. You're not going to be alone during this. If you want to talk, Josh and I are right here. We're going to be there for you mom." Aidan said as tears rushed to my eyes.

"Where did learn all this sensitivity stuff?" I asked him smiling.

"You and dad taught me. But serious when dad's not by your side, Josh, Jake, J.J., and I will be." Aidan told me.

"Thank you Aidan. Are you sure you're going to want to be up at the hospital for that long?" I asked him.

"I might be bored but I'll keep you company." Aidan told me.

"All right, you and Mack can stay with me. Belle and Josh will probably want to too." I told him.

"They all ready said they would." Aidan told me.

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind. Now how about you get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." I told him.

"I'm gonna finish watching this movie then I will." Aidan told me as I nodded my head.

I moved back up front and wiped my eyes once more before looking over at Troy. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"We just have an incredible sweet son." I told him shaking my head.

"Which one?" Troy asked smiling.

"Aidan. He just offered to sit up at the hospital with me and Mack. And he said if you can't be by my side, Jake, J.J., Josh, and he will be by my side." I told him.

"We've got good kids, Gabi." Troy told me.

"That we do. We did good with them." I said looking over at him.

"We sure did. Get some sleep my love and I'll wake you when we get there." Troy told me as I rested my head against the cool window and fell into a restful rest.

* * *

**There you guys good. Next chapter, we'll find out about Gabi's mom . . . feedback would be amazing and wonderful!! Thank you for all the feedback so far!**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

**_July 29th, 2031 9:00 am_**

We were standing in front of the hospital. Troy held my hand tightly as I looked up at the big building.

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Troy asked me as I nodded.

"Let's go." I told him turning around to make sure the kids were following us.

We walked into the hospital and I walked over to the information desk. I smiled at the lady as I walked up.

"Hi welcome to Jefferson Regional Medical Center. How can I help you?" The receptionist asked me smiling.

"I'm looking for my mother's room. Her name is Maria Patterson." I said.

"She's in room 3449. Her room is on the third floor and then turn right." She said smiling.

"Thank you." I said walking back over to Troy and the kids.

Troy gave me a questioning look as I walked over to the elevator. "She's on the third floor." I told him getting into the elevator.

"Where are we going?" Jake asked me.

"We're going to see nana. Now leave mom alone." Mack said looking at her younger brother.

"Guys knock it off please." Troy said giving them each a look.

"Can we go see her?" J.J. asked me smiling.

"How about dad and I see her first and then you guys can?" I asked them.

"Ok we'll stay out in the waiting area." Aidan said looking between Troy and I.

"Sounds good and I won't be long." I said looking at them.

"We'll find the waiting room. Go on and we'll be fine." Belle said as we got off the elevator.

Troy and I both nodded before walking down the hall to find my mom's room. We saw Brian standing outside the door and walked up to him.

"Brian." I called walking over to where he was standing. I reached up and gave him a quick hug before Troy shook his hand.

"Gabi, Troy, you guys said you were coming; I didn't think you would be here this early." Brian told us.

"We got in last night and I wanted to see mom." I told him.

"The doctors are with her now. They asked me to wait out here." Brian told us.

"How is she?" I asked fearing the worse.

"She's having a really good day today. She's in a good mood. Did you guys bring the kids?" Brian asked me.

"Yeah they're in the waiting room." Troy told him nodding.

"I'm going to go say hi to them. When the doctors come out, go on in. I didn't tell her you guys were coming." Brian told me smiling. He turned to walk away before hearing footsteps near mom's door.

"Thanks Brian." I told him just before the door flew open.

"Mr. Patterson, you can come in now." A younger doctor said holding open the door.

"Actually this is Maria's daughter and son in law. Gabi, Troy this is Dr. Adam Dawes." Brian said introducing us.

"It's very nice to meet you. Maria has said many things about you." Dr. Dawes told me.

"Mom has said many things about you. It's nice to meet you too." I said shaking his outstretched hand.

"You can go on in. Maria's doing well today." Dr. Dawes told us smiling.

"That's good. Thank you for everything you've done." Troy said looking at the doctor.

"Not a problem. You two can go on in. I've got to continue with my rounds but I'll be back later." Dr. Dawes said walking down the hall.

I pushed opened the door and walked shyly. I smiled when I saw my mom sitting up in bed smiling.

"Gabi you came." Mom said as I walked up over to the bed she was sitting on. I reached over and gave her a hug before Troy stepped up next to the bed.

"I told you I would. The kids just got up so we got dressed and came over here. How are you doing?" I asked her.

"You know how it goes. I have my good days and bad. Hi Troy. How's it going?" Mom asked Troy.

"Hi Maria and its going good. I'm going to get the kids and bring them down here." Troy told me.

"All right." I told him taking a seat next to mom's bed.

"How's life been treating you?" Mom asked me as I attempted to smile.

"To tell you truth, it hasn't been too good. Since Brian called and told us that you got moved to the hospital, I've been worried about you." I admitted to her.

"You shouldn't have been worried about me. You should be focusing on your children's lives." Mom told me.

"You're my mother; of course I'm going to worry about you." I said patting her hand.

"You should be worrying about your family. I'm going to be fine." Mom told me as the door opened up and Troy, the kids and Brian came in.

"There are my grandchildren. How are you guys doing?" Mom asked as all the kids came over to the bed.

I stood up and walked over to Troy and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Are you all right?" Troy asked me.

"Mom was telling me that I should be worrying about my family instead of her all the time." I said rubbing my temple.

"She's your mother though. You have every right to worry over her." Troy whispered to me.

"That's what I told her. She looks good though so we can be thankful for that." I said looking up at him.

We stayed quiet while listening to the kids talk with their maternal grandmother. She got them to laugh and smile. Troy leaned over and placed a kiss on my forehead while we watched the kids and their grandparents interact.

"I'm going to take the younger ones around San Diego. We should be back in a little while; Brian's going to come with us." Troy said looking over at me.

"Oh all right. Who are you all taking?" I asked him sneaking a glance over to the bed.

"Jake, J.J., Cassie, Lily, Belle, and Josh are all coming I think. Mack and Aidan want to stay with you." Troy told me.

"I kinda figured they would. Where are you going to take them?" I asked him smiling.

"I was thinking a stop by your old house here and then the zoo but who knows." Troy told me.

"My house from 8th grade?" I asked him amazed he remembered where it was.

"Yeah the house you lived in before you moved to Albuquerque. Brian told the kids about it." Troy told me.

"Have fun. Let me know what color it is when you get back." I said looking over at him.

"All right. Hey guys we're going now." Troy said getting the kids' attentions.

"All right. Bye nana." I watched the kids lean over the bed and kiss my mom's cheek.

"Are you going to be all right here mom?" Belle asked coming over to my side.

"Yeah I will. You can stay with me later when dad takes the younger ones back to the house." I told her.

"All right. If you need anything, call us." Josh said coming up.

"I will you guys. Go have fun and have dad tell you some stories of me when I was younger." I told them both while giving them hugs.

"All right mom." Belle said laughing.

The younger four came up and gave me hugs. I told them all to have fun. Troy came up and wrapped his arms around my waist. He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call. Have fun with your mom. Mack and Aidan are both going to stay with you." Troy told me.

"Thank you. I'll see you later." I told him watching him walk out of the room with six of the eight kids trailing him.

I took a seat and watched my mom stare into space. I picked her hand up and squeezed it.

"Oh sorry Gabi. I was staring off. Where did everyone go?" Mom asked noticing only Mack, Aidan, and I were in the room.

"Troy and Brian took them to show them around San Diego so they're not cooped up in the hospital all day." I told her.

"What about Mack and Aidan?" Mom asked glancing over at her grandchildren.

"They wanted to stay with me so I didn't get bored." I said smiling at the two teenagers.

"You and Troy did such a great job with the kids. They've all grown up into great human beings." Mom said as I quickly shook my head.

"Thanks mom. I appreciate it." I told her while Aidan and Mack laughed a little.

"Hey mom? Can I have a dollar to go get a soda?" Mack asked standing up.

"Sure here you go. Aidan why don't you go get one too?" I asked looking at him.

"All right. You want anything?" Aidan asked me.

"Nah I'm fine." I said watching the two of them leave the room.

"Now that we're alone, I've got some things I want to tell you." Mom said giving me a look.

"What's up mom?" I asked her leaning forward.

"There are certain things you need to know. I want to be buried in Albuquerque; Brian knows this but I wanted you to know. Also you have full selection of the house. Anything you, Troy, or the kids want, you can have. Anything you don't want, I told Brian to donate it or throw it away. Also there's $480,000 that is to go towards the kids' college fund. I've all ready written out the check and Brian will give it to you before you leave." Mom said taking a breath.

"Mom you don't have to give the Troy, the kids, or me anything." I said as she quickly shook her head.

"Gabi, its money that I won't need anymore. The kids are going to want to go to college and every bit of money will help you guys put them through. Let me do this for them. If there's money left over, you and Troy do something. You guys haven't been on a trip in nearly 16 years; do something fun, just the two of you." Mom pleaded with me.

"What about Brian? How will he survive?" I asked giving her a look.

"He's said that he wants to move back to Albuquerque. He's going to put the house on the market and move out to be closer to you and Troy." Mom told me.

"Anything else I need to know?" I asked her taking her hand in mine.

"Know that I love you. You're my daughter and you've made a wonderful life for yourself. Be there for your kids and never stay mad at them for long. You've found a wonderful soul mate in Troy and I'll be pulling for you two long after I'm gone. I'll always be listening so you can talk to me any time you want." Mom told me as I got tears in my eyes.

"What am I going to do when you're gone?" I asked felling the tears drop down my cheeks.

"You're going to continue living your wonderful life. You can be sad but don't put up a happy front. If you're sad, let out your emotions. I've lived a good life. I've got 8 grandchildren, Troy, you, friends, and Brian. What more can a girl ask for?" Mom asked me smiling.

"I love you mom. I really do." I said leaning over and kissing her forehead gently.

"I know you do sweetie. I'm going to get some sleep. Will you tell Brian to come in here when he gets back?" Mom asked me.

"I will. Sweet dreams mom." I said standing up and walking out of the room leaving her to her dreams.

I walked down to the waiting room to look for Mack and Aidan. I found them sitting there staring at the television.

"Did you and nana have a good chat?" Mack asked as I came into the waiting room.

"It wasn't my favorite but she had a bunch of stuff to tell me." I told them nodding my head.

"What did she all say?" Aidan asked me.

"She's giving dad and me money to put towards your college educations." I said looking at the two of them.

"But you and dad all ready have money saved up." Mack pointed out to me.

"I tried telling her that but she said her and Brian won't need the money anymore." I said shaking my head.

"Nana has always done her own thing huh?" Aidan asked me as I laughed.

"Yes she has. She's always marched to the beat of her own drum." I told them.

Silence hung among the three of us as I looked up at the TV screen. "Mom?" Mack's timid voice called as I looked over at her.

"Yeah Mack?" I asked turning and looking at her.

"I'm scared. I don't want nana to die." Mack said trying to hold tears back.

"Mack neither do I but it's a fact of life. Just think, you've got to spend 17 years with her. You've made a lot of good memories with her. Those are going to help you your grieving." I said hugging her closer to my side.

"But still I don't want her to go. You and dad are going to be sad and yet life continues on." Mack told me.

"Your dad and I will be sad for a while but we'll have to put that behind us and continue on with life. She's always going to be with you in spirit." I told her.

"I guess. I'm going to the restroom. I'll be back." Mack said standing up.

"It's going to be a tough couple of weeks huh?" Aidan said sliding over and taking over Mack's spot.

"It will be and I'm going to apologize in advance if dad and I are not ourselves." I said looking over at Aidan.

"It's all right mom. We've all agreed to pull together and help you guys out." Aidan told me.

We fell into silence and my mind kept replaying mom's conversation in my mind.

**Mack's POV**

I was serious scared of nana passing away. My tennis shoes squeaked against the tile floor as I made my way down to her room. I had to talk to her, even if she was asleep. I had to get this out and I hoped she could hear me.

I pushed opened the door and walked in. I sat down in the seat mom was occupying and picked nana's hand up.

"Hi nana. It's Mack. I'm kinda glad you're asleep right now. Mom and I were just talking and I'm scared of you dying. I don't want you to die but if you have to . . . never mind. You and I have had some good memories together. When you leave, who am I going to create all those good memories with?" I said trailing off.

"Anyways, the main point of this conversation is I need you to keep an eye on mom. She's going to be wreck when you die. Just keep an eye on her and help her get through this. Mom's going to be leaning on dad a lot and I just hope dad has the strength to get through this. We'll help mom as well as we can but I think she's going to need some reinforcement from up above." I said squeezing her hand.

"I love you nana. Thank you for 17 wonderful years of memories and laughs." I said before leaning over and pressing my lips to her worn out hand.

I slipped quietly from the room and headed back to the waiting room to wait with mom.

**Gabi's POV**

"That sure was a long bathroom break." Aidan said as I watched Mack come back into the waiting room.

"I just went to check up on nana. She's still asleep." Mack said more for my benefit.

"That's good. So what do you suppose we should do?" I asked looking at the two kids.

"Good question mom. Mack and I came prepared." Aidan said putting a book bag up on the table.

"What's this?" I asked while watching him pull out every travel game possible.

"This is to help us pass the time away. Every game possible. We didn't know which game you would want to play so we brought all of them." Mack said smiling.

"You two are amazing. Thank you." I said picking up travel scrabble and shaking it.

"Let's get a game going." Aidan said as we started playing.

**7:00 pm**

Troy and I decided to go get take out food and take the kids to a local park. They were off playing while Troy and I sat on the bench.

"So how did this morning go with mom?" Troy asked taking my hand in his.

"She and I talked for a little while. She told me that she wants to be buried in Albuquerque. Brian's going to move there after she dies. She also told me that she's written out a $480,000 check for us to put towards the kids' college fund." I said as he raised an eyebrow.

"480,000 dollars? That's a lot for the eight of them to go through college." Troy said shaking his head.

"And if there's any money left over, mom wants you and I to go on a trip just the two of us." I told him.

"Wow. It seems your mom is ok with dying." Troy pointed out to me.

"I know and that's what scares me a little. I'm not ready for her to go and Mack told me she doesn't want mom to die either. I'm just scared for what's going to happen after she's gone." I said lying my head on Troy's shoulder.

"I'll be here for you. I want you to come to me about anything." Troy told me.

"I love you and thank you for everything you've done. I know I'm going to get through this with you and the kids by my side." I told him.

"I love you too. It's the job of a husband and I'm glad you're letting me be by your side." Troy told me.

"There's no other person I would want for that job." I said leaning over and giving him a kiss.

Our kiss was interrupted by Troy's cell phone ringing. I motioned him to answer it. I listened to his end of the conversation before he hung up.

"Gabi there's been a change with your mom's condition." Troy told me as I gave him a look.

"What do you mean?" I asked scared of the next words out of his mouth.

"Her blood pressure and temperature has dropped. The doctors are thinking the end is near for you mom." Troy told me.

"Can we go back to the hospital?" I asked him standing up.

"We can. Let me go get the kids and we'll head up there." Troy said as I headed up towards the van.

As I walked towards the van, I just prayed He would make my mom's death painless as possible. I just hoped my mom would be pain free as she slipped away. And I prayed for the strength to get through it.

"I'm here Gabi. Let's go." Troy whispered as we all climbed into the van and headed up to the hospital.

* * *

**There you guys go. Feedback would be amazing. Thank you to all my loyal readers and reviewers!!!**


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

**_July 29th, 2031 8:00 pm_**

Troy drove us to the hospital. The ride over was a quiet one. The kids stared out of the window as my thoughts plagued me. I knew my mom was dying but I couldn't get that thought of my mind.

I felt Troy reach over and grab my hand and gave it a squeeze. I looked over at him and gave him a tiny smile.

"The kids and I'll wait in the waiting room while you go see your mom. Spend as much time as you need." Troy whispered.

"Thank you." I said watching him pull into the hospital's parking lot. I felt the van come to a stop before stepping out of it and heading towards the front entrance.

We walked as a family up to the elevator and piled on. The ride was quiet, everyone lost in their own thoughts. I felt the tears build up as I got off the elevator and walked towards mom's room.

I pushed open the door and walked in to see Brian sitting at my mom's bed. I collapsed into his arms crying.

"She's gone Gabi. I'm so sorry." Brian said trying to hold back his own tears.

I just stood there and sobbed. I cried for the lost of my mom and the fact that the woman who raised me was gone.

I felt Troy come over and take me in his arms before whispering calming words in my ear. I calmed down a little before looking at the kids. They all looked at me in confusion. I walked over to them and kissed each of them on the foreheads.

"Are you going to be all right mom?" Jake asked me as I knelt down in front of them.

"I will be eventually. Nana's gone you guys." I said wiping my shirt sleeve over my cheeks to dry them.

"No she's not; she's right there." Lily said pointing to mom's body.

"You're right Lily but she died a little while ago." I said trying to explain it so a 7 year old could understand it.

"Where did she go?" Cassie asked me in confusion.

"She went to Heaven. She's looking down on us right now." I said hoping she would get it.

"Will we see her again?" Jake asked as I looked over at Troy.

"One day when you go to Heaven you'll see here." Troy said coming over to crouch down next to me.

"So what do we do now?" Josh asked me.

"We go back to papa's house and go through nana's stuff. If you guys want anything you can take it." I told them looking up at Brian.

"That's what nana wanted you guys to do." Brian said nodding his head.

Brian walked out of the room giving us, as a family, time alone with my mom. I walked over to her body and picked up her cold hand.

"Hi mom. The kids, Troy, and I are all here. You lived a great life and I want to live one just as well as you did. You will be surely missed and I know you're looking down at us right now. I love you and you were a great person and a wonderful mother." I said before Troy stepped up to my side.

"Hi Maria. You were a great mother in law to me all those years. You gave me the greatest gift ever and that is that woman standing next to me. You always believe Gabi and I made a great couple and for that, I thank you. I'll always protect Gabi from harm. You have my word." Troy said as the kids gathered around us.

I felt Troy wrap his arms around my waist as I put my head on his shoulder. I sighed loudly before my eyes trailed over to Troy's face. He looked over and gave me a small smile.

**July 31, 2031 2:00 pm**

"Mom what are we doing at papa's house?" Mack asked me as we piled out of the van.

"Nana wanted us to go through her stuff and if you wanted any of it, then you're more than welcome to take it." I told them smiling.

"How long are we going to be here?" Jake asked jumping out of the van.

"Jake please, we're only going to be here for a little bit." Troy said hugging me close to him.

"Are you ready?" Troy whispered in my ear.

"No but what can I do about it?" I asked him looking into his blue eyes.

"You're the strongest person I know." Troy told me before I nodded my head.

We walked into the house and saw everything in perfect order. Everything was in its own place. Mom had always been like that; she needed order and tidiness.

"Where do you want to start?" Troy asked me smiling over at me.

"How about we start in the living room and work our way from there?" I suggested.

"Ok you guys, you can go look through nana's stuff and if you want something, come find mom or me and tell us." Troy told the kids.

"All right dad. We'll take the little ones upstairs." Josh told us as we both nodded.

Troy and I started looking through my mom's stuff. Tears welded my eyes when I saw the pictures sitting on the mantel. Troy saw this and came over to my side.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked coming over to my side.

"She's got the kid's baby pictures lined up on the mantel. It just hit me that she won't get to see them grow up." I told him crying a little.

"She'll be watching from up above. She'll make sure all the kids are safe all the time." Troy whispered to me.

"Thank you for being so patience with me. I know how much sadness you must have yet you're putting that all aside and being there completely for me. I love you and thank you." I said kissing Troy softly.

"It's a job that a husband takes on when he marries his bride. I'm just happy you're letting me in and crying on my shoulder." Troy told me.

"There's no other shoulder I would rather cry on." I told him using my sleeve to dry my tears.

"How about we keep looking through some stuff and you can share some of your memories of your mom with me?" Troy suggested as I smiled.

"I like that idea." I told him looking at the bookshelf where an old faded purple box sat.

"What's in that?" Troy asked me as I smiled at him.

"I have no idea. Mom was a pack rat so whatever it is, she's kept it for a reason." I told him picking the box up and opening up the lid.

A bunch of dust escaped when I first opened it up. I blew some air and more dust arose. "It looks like your mom never looked at it." Troy observed.

"She probably didn't." I said fingering the pieces of paper. I picked on up and started laughing.

"Do you know what this is?" I asked showing the piece of paper to Troy.

"It looks like a list of some kind. What is it?" Troy asked as I continued to laugh.

"It's my Christmas list from 1996. Mom managed to keep all of my Christmas lists." I told him still laughing.

"What did you want that year?" Troy asked me as I squinted, trying to make out the faded words on the paper.

"Let's see I was 7 that year, mind you. I wanted a bike, Barbie's, Easy Bake Oven, and a portable CD player." I told him reading over my list.

"Sounds like a good haul. Did you get all of that?" Troy asked me as I quickly shook my head.

"Nope I think I got the Easy Bake Oven and the bike and some other little trinkets. I didn't care because I got the oven and the bike and I was the happiest kid alive." I told him shaking my head.

"What else is in the box?" Troy asked while I shuffled through some more papers and stuff.

"Oh wow." I said taking out an old newspaper article and examining it.

"What's that?" Troy asked me as I smiled at him.

"Whiz kid leads school to scholastic competition." I read the title of the article.

"I don't understand." Troy told me shaking his head which I smiled at.

"This is the article that was in Taylor's locker when I first transferred to East High. The exact same article Sharpay placed in Taylor's locker to get me to join the Scholastic Decathlon team." I told him shaking my head.

"Oh and your mom saved it just for you." Troy said as I smiled.

"Yeah she saved everything that my name was ever in." I told him shaking my head before digging deeper into the box.

"MOM!" Aidan called from upstairs before I trading a look with Troy.

"What do you think has happened?" Troy asked me as I laughed.

"They probably found a really old picture of me and are going to question it." I told him before heading up the old staircase.

"Where are you guys?" I asked standing at the top of the stairs.

"We're in here." Mack called from guest room.

"What are you guys doing in here?" I asked the eight kids huddled around a cardboard box.

"We're searching for things of nana's. Who's in this picture?" Mack asked handing the old photo of me.

I gasped as I inspected the photo. It was my mom, my dad, and I all dressed up in our party outfits. It was the last photo we had of the three of us.

"That's nana, your grandpa, and me when I was younger." I told the kids.

"But that's not papa." Josh told me as I smiled at him.

"Nope it isn't. That is my real dad. He died when I was little." I told them smiling sadly.

"Oh do you want this picture?" Belle asked me as I nodded.

"Add it to your pile. Are you guys finding a lot or no?" I asked them.

"We picked out nana's rosaries, some of her photos with us, and some of her jewelry." Mack told me.

"All right. Dad and I are going back down. Come back down when you guys are done." I told them before they turned back to their work.

Troy and I finished looking around the living room for anything we might have wanted. I looked over by my mom's favorite chair and something caught my eyes. I gasped as I picked it up.

"What's that?" Troy asked coming over to stand next to me.

"I don't know but help me unfold it." I told him as we stretched out the blanket.

We laid the blanket out and gazed over it. I fingered each of the material there. It started out as my life. There were pieces of the blanket I had as a child; there were pieces of dresses I wore while I was little; my prom dresses; and pieces of my wedding dress and Troy's tux. Then there were pieces of the kids' blankets and their outfits; pieces of old clothes they had worn. Then my mom ironed pictures of us as a family onto the blanket. There was a note attached to the bottom of the blanket.

_Gabi,_

_Incase I don't finish this, take it home and have it as a reminder for always. I wanted to give you a reminder of where you've been and how far you've come. Enjoy it and relish all of the memories we've made together. I love you so very much, my sweet girl._

_Love always, _

_Mom_

I looked over at Troy who had the same expression on his face as I did. I ran my hands over it lovingly as Troy squeezed my shoulders.

"I bet she was going to give that to us on either your next birthday or for Christmas." Troy told me as I nodded.

"It's beautiful. We have to take this back with us." I told him as he nodded his head.

"We'll make room for it. Don't worry." Troy told me smiling as I nodded.

We were interrupted when the front door opened and Brian came walking in.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" Brian asked us coming over and wrapping his arms around me.

"It's going. The kids are upstairs finding stuff. We just found the blanket mom was making." I said looking at the older man.

"Oh the blanket you were supposed to get at Christmas. Yeah she wanted me to make sure you guys took it home with you." Brian told us.

"Was there anything else she wanted us to have?" I asked my step father before he nodded his head.

"This entire box she wanted you to have." Brian said pointing to the purple box we were looking through earlier.

"There's an envelope on the kitchen table that she wanted you to have. There are little boxes of jewelry upstairs she wanted the girls to have. She wrote each of the kids, you, and Troy letters she wanted me to make sure I gave them to you." Brian told us.

"We'll get them before we go back home. Thank you for making my mom so happy for the last 18 years." I said giving him another hug.

"It was my pleasure Gabi. She made me happy too. You were a great adoptive daughter as was your family." Brian told me.

"Are you going to move back to Albuquerque or stay out here?" I asked him.

"Your mom wanted me to move back to New Mexico but I like it out here. I think I'm going to stay out here." Brian told us.

"Where's mom going to be buried?" I asked him shaking my head.

"She wanted to be buried in Albuquerque. I've called the funeral hall she specific asked for and all ready made arrangements." Brian told us.

"Thank you for everything you've done." I told him smiling.

"It's not a problem Gabi. You don't have to go through this alone; you've got your family, Troy, and me by your side." Brian told me as I nodded.

"Here's the letter I mentioned." Brian said picking up the purple envelope from the table and handing it to me.

"Thanks. I'm going to read this on the front porch." I said before Troy kissed my temple and watched me leave the room.

I slid my finger under the flap and took out the folder piece of paper and unfolded it. My mom's familiar handwriting was on the piece of paper.

_Gabi,_

_Brian's been given strict instructions on what to do after I die. Now I'm telling you the same thing I told him. Brian is going to give you a big tan envelope filled with several white envelopes. Each of those envelopes contains letters I wrote the kids. There are 16 letters. Eight are to be given on their graduation days; the other eight on their wedding dates. I've written their names on them so you and Troy could keep them separate. Brian is also going to give you a blue envelope that has envelopes for you and Troy in them. Those letters are for certain birthdays and wedding anniversaries. _

_Keep these letters to yourself and remember everything I've taught you. I love you my sweet girl._

_Mom_

I smiled as I folded up the letter again and held it closer to me. Tears flowed down my face as I laid my head back and silently cried. I heard the front door open but didn't pick my head up to see who it was.

"Mom do you want us to leave you alone?" Belle asked coming over to sit next to me.

"No I need you guys around me." I told her wiping my tears away.

"What can we do mom?" Aidan asked coming to sit on the other side of me.

"Nothing right now. I'm just missing nana a lot." I told them nodding my head.

"I am too. I miss her laugh and her smile." Mack said sitting on the ledge of the porch.

"I miss coming to her house and smelling fresh bread rising on the stove." Josh said as we giggled.

"I miss her hugs and her secrets she used to share with us." Belle told me.

"I just miss her being around. I think the thing I'll miss most is being able to pick up the phone anytime I want and dial 10 numbers and be able to talk to her." I told them quietly.

"Mom things will be normal someday. It's going to take time." Mack told me quietly.

"I know but I just lost the one woman I always looked up. It's just going to take a little time for me to move on." I told them.

"It's all right to cry mom. You don't have to hide it from us." Aidan told me as I smiled.

"How did you kids get so sweet?" I asked looking between the four of them.

"You taught us mom. You taught us teamwork, always being there for each other, and how to be a family." Belle said smiling.

"You four are going to make me shed more tears." I said shaking my head trying to get the feeling of being sad out.

"You're going to be just fine mom." Josh declared as I smiled at him.

"With you eight kids around and your father, I think I'm going to be more than fine." I told them shaking my head.

We spent the afternoon sharing our favorite stories of my mom. It was filled with tears and good laughs.

* * *

**Thank you for all the feedback. Thank you all for being patient. I was having a difficult time writing this chapter. Feedback would be awesome!!**


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**This is a part one of two. Feedback would be amazing!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

**_August 3rd, 2031 8:00 pm_**

"All right kids, out of the van." I said just a few minutes after Troy pulled into the driveway.

All the kids, in their various states of sleepiness, piled out and headed into the house. Troy wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed my forehead.

"How about we get these guys into bed and we'll come out here and talk?" He suggested as I smiled.

"Sounds good to me." I told him before walking into the house.

"How about you stay out here and I'll put them to bed?" Troy suggested as I smiled.

"I would love you forever." I told him going to sit on the swing. All the kids came out and gave me hugs and kisses. I watched them run into the house before Mack and Aidan made their way towards me.

"How are you doing mom?" Aidan and Mack asked sitting on the side of the porch.

"I think its just sinking in that she's gone." I told the two oldest kids.

"Yeah it seems like we just got done visiting her and we just came home. It's hard to believe we'll never see her again." Mack said shaking her head.

"Come here." I said patting the other side of the swing for her to come sit.

Mack put her head on my shoulder while silent tears streamed down her face. I kissed her head and fought to hold back my own tears.

"I'll never forget the first time she held both of you guys in her arms. She was so excited to have grandbabies." I told them smiling at the memory.

"What did she think?" Aidan asked coming to sit on the other side of me.

"She instantly thought you, Mack, were the most precious baby on the planet at that time. And Aidan she said you were going to be a heartbreaker like your daddy. And she was right on both occasions." I told them shaking my head.

"I'm scared mom." Mack told me before I looked at her.

"Why?" I asked her pushing back her hair.

"I'm scared for the funeral. I've never been to one and I've heard awful things about them." Mack told me.

"We're not having a wake. We're just having a church service and then the burial. All we have to do is go to the church and have a church service and then they'll bury her." I told them.

"When is that going to happen?" Aidan asked as the screen door opened and Troy came out.

"That'll be on the 5th. Papa is coming back to Albuquerque for that." I told them.

"Is nana going to be buried here?" Mack asked her dad and me.

"Yeah she's going to be buried in the local cemetery." I told them before Troy came over and kissed my forehead.

"Why didn't she want to be buried in San Diego?" Aidan asked me as I looked over at Troy.

"She and I lived here the longest. We moved here in 2006 and until 2025 she lived here. She considers this home." I told them.

We stayed quiet just thinking our own thoughts. Mack picked her head off my head and looked towards the driveway. Brandon was walking up the drive with his hands in his pockets.

"We'll leave you two alone." I said getting up and grabbing Aidan's hand before motion Troy to come inside.

"I'm sorry Gabi about your mom." Brandon told me as I smiled at him.

"Thanks Brandon. Tell your mom I'll call her tomorrow." I told him before walking into the house.

I glanced out the window and saw Brandon wrap his arms around Mack's tiny frame. Her body shook with sobs as I turned away from the window.

I glanced towards the kitchen before walking downstairs. The basement was quiet and dark. I turned on the light and walked over to the DVD drawer. I found the one I was looking for and popped it in before going to sit on the couch.

I curled up and watched home videos of my mom and me on the TV. I heard footsteps on the stairs and turned and smiled when I saw who it was.

"What are you doing mom?" Aidan asked me coming to sit next to me.

"I'm just watching old homemade videos of nana." I told him as he laid his head on my shoulder.

We sat in silence and watched the movies. We laughed at some points and cried at others. Troy came down a few minutes later and sat on the other side of me.

"The kids are sound asleep." Troy told me as I nodded.

"And Mack and Brandon?" I asked him.

"They're on the front porch sitting and talking. Mack was crying but now she's not." Troy told me.

"Brandon will take care of her." I told him before turning my attention to the TV.

That's how we spent the rest of the night. Mack eventually joined us and sat with us until it was way past midnight. Troy and I walked upstairs and fell into bed absolutely exhausted.

**_August 5th, 2031 8:00 am_**

I shuffled downstairs and into the kitchen. Laughter came from the table as I walked towards the coffee pot.

"Morning mom. How are you this morning?" Jake asked me turning and looking at me.

"I'm pretty good buddy. How about you?" I asked looking at his messy hair.

"I'm pretty good today. Do I have to wear a suit today?" Jake asked me.

"I'm afraid so bud. Will you do it for me?" I asked him smiling.

"Sure mom I'll do it for you." He told me coming over and giving me a hug.

"Thanks dude." I told him before sitting on the bar stool and looking at Lily, Cassie, and J.J.

"You guys need to be ready to go by 12 today." I said looking at the four kids.

"Do we need to wear dresses?" Cassie and Lily both asked me.

"Yes you guys do. We're going to the funeral today." I told them.

"Then what?" Lily asked me as I sat down at the table and looked at all of them.

"We're going to the church where the priest will take about nana's life. Some people, including papa, will get up and talk about nana. Then we'll go to the cemetery and watch nana's coffin get put into the ground. Then we'll come back here and a bunch of people will come here and talk to us." I told them.

"It's going to be a long day?" J.J. asked me as I nodded my head.

"Yeah it will be buddy." I told them.

"Mom are you going to cry today?" Cassie asked me as I smiled slowly.

"I will probably cry some today. Dad, Mack, Aidan, Belle, Josh, and everyone else will probably too." I told them.

"Is it all right if we don't cry?" Lily asked me.

"It's all right if you don't. Daddy will probably shed some tears today." I said looking at the kids.

"But boys' don't cry!" Jake and J.J. told me as I smiled at them.

"Sometimes boys cry and this is one of those times. It's all right if you do; no one will say anything." I told them nodding my head.

"You promise?" Jake asked looking at me.

"I promise no one will say anything if you or J.J. start to cry." I said looking at my kids.

"All right, I might cry today." J.J. told me as I ruffled their hair.

"Will you go get dressed while I clean the kitchen up?" I asked them.

"Can we wake everyone else up?" Lily asked me showing off her evil grin.

"No not yet. I'll let you guys know when you can." I told them smiling.

They walked upstairs leaving me in the kitchen alone. I heard the kitchen door push open. I didn't look up until I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"How are you doing today?" He asked me smiling.

"So far so good. I'm not looking forward to everyone coming over after we bury her." I said looking up into his sadden eyes.

"I know you're not because I'm in the same boat. I'll be by your side the entire day." Troy told me leaning over and kissing the side of my head.

"Thanks I appreciate it. You want to come help me get the teenagers up?" I asked walking towards the door of the kitchen.

"Sure let's go start our day." He said grabbing my hand as we walked up the stairs together.

We managed to wake the kids up without too much trouble. Aidan and Mack both bounced out of bed while Belle and Josh lay in bed a little bit longer. As I walked out of Belle's room I heard Lily and Cassie arguing about something.

"Lillian Tess and Brooklyn Cassidy knock it off right now." Troy said looking at the two girls.

"But daddy she won't give me my sweater." Lily said looking at her sister in anger.

"Hey girls come with me." I said sensing Troy needed a break.

"Yeah momma?" Cassie asked walking behind me into mine and Troy's room.

"Here you go." I told them handing them boxes. They both tore through the wrapping excitedly.

"What's this?" Lily asked taking the brand new sweater out of the box.

"I saw those the other day and thought you guys would like them. They're matching white sweaters." I told them smiling.

"Thank you mommy." Lily and Cassie both told me before skipping from the room.

I laid back on the bed for a minute just getting my bearings straight. I knew I was in for the toughest day of my life. I was finally saying goodbye to the one person who had been by my side from the very beginning. I felt hot tears rush to my eyes just thinking about her.

"Hey now, don't start crying. We're celebrating your mom's life today." Troy told me lying on the bed next to me.

"I know but I'm still sad." I told him sniffling and wiping my hand across my face.

"Can I tell you something?" Troy asked me as I smiled at him.

"Of course you can." I told him propping my head on my flattened palm.

"Even though you're sitting here all teary eye and sad, you're still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Troy told me as I smiled.

"You're pretty handsome yourself." I told him smiling through my tears.

"The reason I'm telling you this is because it's true. Even when you're sad and feel like you're alone, just remember to me, you're the most beautiful woman I've set my eyes on. In the 22 years we've been married, I've fallen more in love with you. In those 22 years, we've brought five kids into the world and given three more a place to call home. We've overcome a lot and managed to have a successful marriage. Our kids are happy, healthy, and ready to take on anything life hands them." Troy said as I smiled.

"Did you prepare that this morning or did it just come to mind?" I asked him amused with the speech.

"It just came to mind. I just wanted you to know all of that." Troy told me.

"You don't have to tell me that because I all ready know. I love you too." I told him leaning over and giving him a kiss.

"Mom, dad, grandma and grandpa are here." Mack said poking her head into the head.

"Thanks Mack. Will you go make sure your siblings are getting ready?" Troy asked Mack smiling.

"Sure. Are you two going to be all right?" Mack asked leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah we're just trying to get our bearings straight. We're trying to prepare for today." I told Mack as she came and lay next to us on the bed.

"You two are the strongest people I know; your love for each other is going to help you through this." Mack said looking between me and her dad.

"How did you become so smart?" I asked her smiling.

"I picked it up from you guys." Mack told me nodding.

"Is Brandon coming to the service today?" Troy asked Mack.

"Yeah he's coming to pick me up and take me to the church, if that's all right." Mack said looking up at us.

"Brandon can take you to the church." I said looking at the somewhat happy teenager.

"Thanks mom. I'm going to get ready." Mack said as Troy and I both got up from the bed.

"Thanks Mack." I said watching her walk from the room.

"You want to go tell your parents we're getting ready?" I asked looking over at him.

"Sure. How about you get ready and come down when you're ready?" Troy asked me.

"I can do that. I'm going to take a quick shower." I told him as he nodded his head.

"Take your time." Troy winked at me before walking from the room.

I took a quick shower before getting dressed. I looked at the clock before walking from the room. I glanced down the hallway and saw it was pretty quiet.

"Come on you guys; it's 11:30. We're leaving in 20 minutes." I told them walking down the hall.

"All right mom." Lily, J.J., Jake, and Cassie all called back as I started down the stairs.

I saw Troy sitting in the living room with his parents, Mack, Aidan, and Josh. Troy smiled as I walked into the living room.

"There you are. Feeling better?" Troy asked as I took a seat by his side.

"Much better. Hi Jack, Amanda. How are you guys doing?" I asked smiling.

"We're doing pretty well. We just wanted to come see how you guys were doing before the ceremony." Amanda told me.

"We had a relaxing morning; now the kids are just getting ready to go." I told her.

"If you guys need anything, don't hesitate to call. We'll take the kids if you guys need to." Jack told us.

"We will. Thanks for coming over." Troy told his parents just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Mack said running towards the door with a smile on her face.

I peaked back and smiled when I saw who was at the door. "Brandon's here." I told the grandparents and Troy.

"That's why she had a smile on her face." Aidan said shaking her head.

"Leave your sister alone. You're not one to talk." I said looking over in Aidan's direction.

"Oh mom that's where you're wrong. I can talk." Aidan said before I looked over at him.

"What do you mean you can talk?" Troy asked looking at his son in shock.

"It means I've got a girlfriend." Aidan told us grinning.

"Woah back up the soul train. You can't have a girlfriend yet because you're not 16 for another 3 months." I said looking over at Aidan's grinning face.

"I know but we're not really serious yet. We're hanging out more." Aidan told us.

"No dates until you turn 16, sweetie." I said looking over at him.

"I hear you mom. I'm going to go get ready." Aidan said walking from the room as Troy and I looked at each other.

"You're going to have your hands full with that one." Jack told us smiling.

"Oh we all ready know that. He's going to make our lives miserable." I told them shaking my head.

"All right we're going to get going. We'll see you guys at the church." Amanda said leaning over and giving me a hug.

"Thanks for everything." I told them smiling.

I watched them leave the house before walking into the kitchen. I saw Mack and Brandon talking quietly between them. They looked up at me when I walked in.

"Are you two almost ready to go?" I asked looking between Brandon and Mack.

"Yeah we are. Brandon's going to drive me to the church." Mack told me smiling.

"All right. I'm going to get everyone then we're leaving." I told her.

"All right mom. We're getting ready to go." Mack told me smiling.

I headed upstairs where Troy was standing in the middle of the hallway telling everyone where to go. I giggled before he noticed me.

"What are you giggling about?" Troy asked me as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'm just watching you direct traffic. Did you tell everyone it's almost time to go?" I asked him.

"Yeah and they're getting their shoes on right now. I told them five minutes and we're leaving." Troy told me.

"Good. How about you go get ready and I'll finish getting them downstairs?" I suggested.

He went to get ready while I got the kids herded downstairs. We waited while Troy finished getting ready. He came down the stairs a few minutes later.

"Ready to go?" Troy asked looking at the seven nervous kids.

"Mack and Brandon all ready went to the church. We're all ready to go." I told him.

We walked out of the house and all piled into the van. All of us were not looking forward to next few hours of a all ready stressful day.

* * *

**There you guys go. Feedback would be great. I'll try to put part two up in the upcoming week!!!**


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

**_August 5th, 2031 12:30 pm_**

I took a deep breath as Troy pulled into the church's parking lot. Troy glanced at me before grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Are you ready?" Troy asked me before I looked over at him.

"Let's get this done." I told him dreading the next few hours.

We all got out of the car and headed towards the church. I looked to my right and saw Aidan was right by my side.

"Thanks Aidan." I told him smiling a little before squeezing his hand a little.

We walked into the church and stood in the back for a minute. Troy sent the kids up front to sit while he stayed back with me. My eyes drifted around the church and they widened when I saw how many people had turned out.

"Do you know half of these people?" I whispered to Troy.

"No do you?" He asked looking around the church.

"I thought I did but I don't. Why would they all be here? Nobody just shows up for a funeral." I told him.

"Calm down, sweetheart. It's going to be all right. Maybe all these people knew your mom." Troy told me.

"Maybe." I said falling back into silence.

"Do you want to go up to the front by the kids?" Troy asked me as I shook my head.

"I'm going to stand back here for a little bit more." I told him.

"Then I'll wait with you. I promised you I wouldn't leave you for one second." Troy promised me.

"Go ahead I'll be all right." I told him smiling a little.

"Ok but get my attention if you need me." Troy said kissing my cheek before going up front by the kids.

I took a deep breath convincing myself I could do this. I saw some people smile sympathetically in my direction. I just ignored them before walking towards my family.

_**3:00 pm**_

"Do you want me to kick them out?" Troy asked coming over to my side and whispering in my ear.

"No I'm going to go in the backyard for some fresh air." I told him.

"Ok I'll come check up on you in a little while." Troy told me as I smiled at him.

I just sat on the patio set in silence. I knew all those people in the house meant well but I felt like I was being smothered. I saw Belle standing in the doorway smiling a little. She looked hesitant.

"Come here you." I said holding my arms open so she could come in.

"I don't want to bother you." Belle told me as I quickly shook my head.

"You could never bother me. Now what's up?" I asked as she leaned on my chair.

"It's my friends." She started as I looked over at her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as she took a seat and rolled her eyes.

"They invited me over to Brittany's house last night." She started as I motioned her to continue.

"What happened?" I asked her as she shook her head.

"You know I didn't go but today Michelle called and told me that there was alcohol at the party." Belle told me.

"Oh really? And how do you feel about this?" I asked her as she put her head on her upward palm.

"I'm pissed off. These are my friends and I feel like they're pressuring me to do something I don't want to do." Belle told me as I shook my head.

"I'm sorry to say but its called peer pressure for a reason. You just need to decide whether you want to do this or not." I told her.

"You can relax mom; I'm not going to drink the alcohol especially since I'm not 21." Belle told me as my face relaxed.

"I'm glad you made that choice on your own. That's part of growing up is making decision on your own and owning up to the consequences." I told her.

"But I don't want to grow up. I want to stay a kid forever." Belle said as I smiled.

"You do want to grow up. I see it in your face everyday. Just think in a little over a year you'll be able to get your license and start driving. Then next year, after Mack goes off to college you'll be the oldest girl in the house." I told her as her face lit up.

"I forgot about that." Belle told me laughing a little.

"You'll be getting more and more freedom from dad and me." I reminded her.

"Ok I'll grow up mom." Belle said smiling.

"Good. Now don't forget, I'm always here if you ever want to talk." I told her.

"I know. How are you doing?" Belle asked me as I shook my head.

"I think I'm doing pretty well but we'll see in the upcoming weeks. Besides the whole alcohol issue, how are you doing?" I asked her.

"I miss nana." She said simply as I nodded my head.

"I do too sweetheart. I do too." I told her as she gave me a hug.

"Ready to go battle the crowds?" Belle asked pulling back as I smiled.

"Let's go. Maybe dad will kick them out and leave us alone as a family?" I told her.

"Let's go ask him." Belle said as we walked back into the house.

Troy agreed to kick everyone out of the house leaving the 10 of us as a family. All the kids went and did their own thing leaving Troy and I in the kitchen alone.

"Glad today's over?" Troy asked as I sat at the table with my head hung.

"In a way yes but no." I said looking up at him.

"I know you don't think this, but it's going to get easier." Troy told me as I looked up at him.

"I know but I'm not thinking that far ahead." I told him shaking my head.

He walked over to me and gathered me into a hug. As soon as my arms were around his neck, the tears just came. Troy just rubbed my back and let me know he was there for me.

"I'm pissed that she's gone. She's going to miss watching the kids grow up and get married. I'm mad that you still have your parents around while both of my parents are dead." I said with anger.

"I wish I could take all your pain away." Troy told me.

"Well you know what you can't!" I said yelling through my tears.

"Gabi just let it out." Troy said as I pushed away from his chest.

I walked out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs. I collapsed on our bed just crying and letting all my emotions out. I just let everything I had been holding back for days out. I ended up crying myself to sleep and sleeping for 4 hours.

_**8:00 pm**_

I pushed myself off the bed and walked out into the hallway. I didn't bother looking in the mirror since I knew I looked like a mess. I pushed my hand through my hair and trudged downstairs.

I heard the familiar chatter of my family downstairs. I heard Aidan, Mack, Belle, and Josh talking and laughing about who knows what. Troy was laughing along with them. I didn't hear Lily, Cassie, Jake, and J.J. so Troy must have put them to bed all ready.

I stood outside of the swinging door and just took a deep breath. I knew what I did earlier was awful to Troy and I would have to admit to Troy that I was wrong.

I took another deep breath before pushing open the door. Mack, Belle, Josh, Aidan, and Troy all looked my way before I walked in.

"Hi guys. What are you doing?" I asked trying to sound cheerful but my tired voice came out.

"We're just talking. Did you sleep well mom?" Aidan asked as I looked at him.

"It wasn't long enough. Can I talk to you guys?" I asked standing in front of them.

"Sure. Go ahead mom." Mack said looking at me.

"I just want to say I'm sorry for not being myself these last few days. I've been abandoning you guys and I feel awful about it." I told them hanging my head.

"Mom you just lost nana; you don't have to feel sorry about neglecting us. We've been giving you your space so you could grieve. If anything, we've abandoning you." Mack told me.

"You older kids have been great through this. I'm just mad that I couldn't do the same to you guys." I told them.

"Mom don't worry about it. Once you get through this step, then you can start being our mom again." Belle told me.

"I don't ever want to stop being your mom." I told them making eye contact with all four of them.

"You could never stop being our mom. We would never let you stop." Josh told me grinning.

"Thanks you guys. Can I talk to dad alone for a minute?" I asked the four.

"Sure we'll go pick out a movie to watch." Mack said as Belle, Aidan, and Josh followed her out of the kitchen.

"Gabi you don't-" Troy started as I shook my head.

"Troy I have to do this. I went off on you this afternoon and for that I'm truly sorry. I had no right to say those things to you. I guess I'm just jealous you have both your parents while mine are both dead." I told him.

"Gabriella, listen to me. I know you're going through a rough period right now but we're all going to be here for you. I'm sorry you lost both of your parents but you can't let that consume you. Life goes on and I don't want this dragging you down." Troy told me.

"I know and I promised myself that I'm going to try to put this behind me and continue on raising our kids with you. Thank you for everything you've done." I told him leaning over and kissing him.

"I love you too. If you need anything at all, do not hesitate to ask me or the kids." Troy told me.

"I won't. Thank you for being patient with me these last few days." I told him.

"You are most welcome. I was thinking once this all slows down, I was thinking a night away from everything for just you and me." Troy told me.

"That sounds good. But could we wait a couple of weeks until the kids are back at school?" I asked him.

"You let me know when you want to do it and we'll do it then." Troy told me.

"Sounds good. Now let's go watch the movie with the kids." I told him standing up and walking into the living room.

That night was a turning point in my life. I was going to move on with the help of my family but still keep the memory of my mom alive. I knew I could do anything with my family and friends by my side.

**_August 25th, 2031 6:55 am_**

We just celebrated Belle's 15th birthday yesterday. We threw her a birthday party filled with cake and twelve 15 year olds running around the backyard. Troy and I had our hands full; thankfully all of our friends with Troy's parents were there to give us a hand.

Today is the first day of school. The kids, for the most part, are excited. I think the only one who isn't ready is Josh, mostly for the part that he doesn't get to sleep in.

"BOLTON CHILDREN let's go!" I yelled up the stairs.

Mack was going to drive Aidan, Josh, and Belle to school with her while the younger four would take the bus.

"Ready for today, Mack?" I asked watching her walk down the stairs.

"I'm finally at the top of the school. I think I'm more than ready." She told me.

"No being mean to your brother today." I said thinking about how mean we were to the freshman when we were seniors.

"I won't mom. I'll protect him." She told me rolling her brown eyes.

"No selling him elevator passes." Troy said pointing a finger in her direction.

"Do you actually think I would do that?" Mack asked as I looked over at her.

"Yes you would Mack." Aidan said speaking up.

"Shut up dork." Mack retorted as I looked at my two oldest.

"Behave you two." Troy said speaking up.

I looked over at Belle and Josh who both looked nervous. "You two ready?" I asked.

"I'm glad I'm not a freshman anymore." Belle said her eyes twinkling.

"But I am. And the worst part is that Mack is a senior." Josh said as I shook my head.

"If your older sister does anything to you, come tell me. I'll take care of it." I told Josh winking.

"I'll protect him mom. I'll make sure nothing too bad happens to him." Mack said as Troy and I eyes rose.

"You'll make sure nothing happens to him." Troy said his eyes leveling with Mack's.

"Fine I'll make sure nothing happens." Mack said holding up her hand.

"I've got Josh and Belle's backs mom." Aidan spoke up as I smiled.

"Thanks Aidan. You four have a good day at school." I told them smiling.

"What are you going to do today mom?" Mack asked me as I grinned.

"I'm going to enjoy the peace and quiet of the house." I told them grinning.

"That means she's going to do nothing for the day." Aidan said translating the sentence.

"You've got it." I told him nodding my head.

"All right troops I'm leaving." Mack said picking up her book bag and heading for the front door.

"Have a good day you guys." Troy and I told them watching them walk out the front door.

"Four gone four more to go." I said turning back to cleaning up the dishes from the older ones.

"I'm going to make sure they're up." Troy said as I looked over at him.

"Hey Troy?" I asked walking over to him.

"Yes?" He asked grinning.

"Oh nothing just this." I said giving him a quick kiss on the lips before pulling back.

"Oh you're good. I'll be back." He said walking upstairs still with a grin on his face.

I laughed before turning back to the sink. The last 20 days had been the hardest in my life. But I was doing better; Troy and the kids had been amazing and letting me have my space when I needed it. Our friends were helping out with the kids and taking them, letting Troy and I have nights alone. Overall it was a great healing time.

"Gabi, you here?" Troy asked coming over and putting his hand on the small of my back.

"Oh yeah I'm here. I was just thinking." I told him smiling.

"I didn't want to scare you. What were you thinking about?" He asked me as I placed my hands behind his neck.

"How wonderful you and the kids have been for the last few weeks. I really appreciate it." I told him putting a gentle kiss on his lips.

"We're happy to help." He told me smiling.

"And I've been thinking that I would like to take you up on your offer." I told him.

"What offer was that?" Troy asked confused a little.

"The offer about us and a date night." I told him as his mouth formed an O.

"Oh that one. When do you want to go?" He asked me.

"How about Wednesday night? The kids will be home and we can have Mack keep an eye on them." I told him.

"She can't; she'll probably have basketball that night." Troy told me.

"All right how about we get your parents to keep an eye on the kids?" I suggested.

"I'll call them today and see." He told me as we heard eight sets of feet on the stairs.

"Morning momma daddy!" Lily and Cassie said skipping into the kitchen.

"Good morning girls. Excited about school?" I asked them putting the cereal on the table.

"Yeah! It's going to be fun." Cassie said smiling her toothless smile.

"Where are your brothers?" Troy asked looking at the girls.

"They had to put something in their book bags." Lily spoke up before pouring herself a bowl of cereal.

"Oh ok. The bus will be here in 20 minutes." I told them turning back to the sink.

"Hiya momma!" Jake said grinning while coming into the kitchen.

"Hiya Jake. How are you this morning?" I asked him smiling.

"I'm all right." He said just before J.J. came into the room.

"He's lying. He's nervous." J.J. spoke up before getting smacked by Jake.

"Shut up!" Jake yelled getting angry at J.J. for telling everyone.

"Hey Jake look at me. It's all right if you're nervous. You're starting kindergarten. All of your siblings were nervous the first time they went to kindergarten. You'll be home at noon and I'll be here to get you off the bus." I told him smiling.

"Really?" Jake asked me nervously.

"I certainly will. Then you and I will spend the afternoon together until your siblings come home." I told him.

"Cool." He said as I smiled.

"Ok finish your breakfast then I'll walk with you guys down to the bus stop." I told them before looking at Troy.

"Don't you have a business meeting with Jason?" I asked him.

"Yeah I do which I'm going to be late for if I don't leave now." Troy told me.

"Well you better go." I told him.

"I love you guys; have a good day at school." Troy told the four younger ones.

"Bye dad!" They called back before he kissed me and headed out to his truck.

We watched him leave before I turned to the kids. "Ok put the dirty dishes in the sink and get your stuff together." I told them.

I watched them put the dishes away before going into the entry way. I followed them outside and we walked down to the bus stop. I stood with the other moms and we talked about the summer and just caught up with each other. Before we knew it, the bus pulled up and we watched the kids get on and wave before heading off to school.

I walked back to the house and sat on the steps just realizing that another year started and the kids were getting older and older by the day.

* * *

**I know I stuffed a lot into the chapter but I had to move on. I hope you guys like this. Feedback would be amazing!!!**


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Thanks to AVA for the idea!!! I hope this is what you were thinking!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

**_September 5th, 2031 7:00 am (Mack's POV)_**

"I know what you did last night." I whispered hastily to my younger brother while giving him the older sister eye.

I saw him sneaking out of the house last night after his curfew and kept it to myself for now. I had debated all night whether or not to tell my parents about their son sneaking out.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything." Aidan whispered back as I leaned against his doorway.

"Um . . . do the words sneaking out mean anything?" I asked watching his eyes go wide.

"I was hoping that was you at the window. Do not tell mom or dad, please?" Aidan asked looking at me with fear in his eyes.

"And if I do?" I asked grinning a little.

"You won't live to see your 18th birthday. How's that for a little motivation?" Aidan asked standing up and walking down the hall before going downstairs.

My eyes trailed him before pushing off the doorway and walking back to my room. I flopped down on the bed before running a hand through my hair.

"Come on Mack we're going to be late." Josh said coming into my room.

"Since when have you been so anxious to get to school? I thought you hated it." I said propping myself up on the bed.

"Not since I met someone." Josh said raising his eye brows up and down.

"Who is she? And what about Miranda?" I asked looking over at him.

"Miranda wants to date Chris." He said making a face before smiling, "And her name is Alexis."

"Go little brother." I told him standing up.

"Can we go please? I'm supposed to meet her in front of school and I don't want to be late." Josh told me.

"Go tell Aidan and Belle we're leaving and I'll be down in a minute." I told him pushing him towards the stairs.

I leaned over my desk and took a deep breath. I hated Aidan for putting me in this position. I would thinking about it today and then make my decision.

"Mack we're waiting." Josh yelled up as I grabbed my book bag and headed downstairs.

"Go on out, I'll be there in a minute." I told them before walking into the kitchen.

"Morning Mack. Are you feeling all right?" Mom asked putting her hand to my forehead.

"I'm fine. I've got a big test coming up and I was up all night worrying about it." I said pushing forward a fake smile.

"Mackenzie I know you better than that. What's on your mind?" Dad asked looking over at me.

"I've got to go; they're waiting for me. We'll talk later." I said grabbing a piece of toast before walking out the door and to the car.

Aidan gave me a dirty look as I got in the car. I shook my head before backing out of the driveway and heading towards school.

"Drop it Aidan." I yelled pulling into the school parking lot.

"If you tell mom and dad, I won't talk to you forever." Aidan said as I laughed.

"Nice comeback. You should be worried more about your grades than me telling mom and dad." I said getting out of the car and sending him another glare.

I walked away from the car and started towards the school. Belle yelled my name but I kept walking.

"Mack wait up." I heard before turning around and looking at Belle.

"What Belle?" I asked harsher than I wanted it to.

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to see what was wrong with you and Aidan." Belle told me.

"I caught Aidan doing something and he's not happy about it." I told her.

"Are you going to tell mom and dad?" Belle asked walking with me towards my locker.

"I don't know yet. It's complicated." I said as she smiled.

"You'll figure it out. You're the big sister." Belle told me before walking away.

I flung open my locker and took out the books I needed. I felt a hand on my shoulder before turning around.

"I'm not in the mood." I said looking over at Brandon.

"Rough morning?" He asked before leaning over and kissing my cheek.

"You could say that. I've got some things going on." I told him shaking my head.

"You wanna talk babe?" Brandon asked before I shook my head.

"No I've got to sort it out before I talk with anyone. Thanks though." I told him smiling.

"How about I walk you to class and we'll talk later?" Brandon asked hopefully.

"That sounds good. Thanks." I said linking hands with him as we started off for our first class.

_**3:00 pm**_

I walked out of the school and headed towards my car. I saw Belle and Josh trailing behind me. I kissed Brandon goodbye before getting into the car.

"Where's Aidan?" I asked the two.

"He's at practice. He said to go ahead." Belle told me as I nodded.

"How was school you two?" I asked as I started driving towards the house.

"It was good." Belle said as I nodded.

"That's good. What about you Josh?" I asked him grinning.

"It's good. Alexis and I are seeing each other." Josh told me as Belle's eyes went wide.

"What happened to Miranda?" Belle asked whispering.

"I'll tell you later." I told her turning down our street.

I pulled into the driveway before heading into the house. I walked in and ran upstairs. I threw on my workout clothes before grabbing my basketball and heading out to the backyard.

I shoot free throws and it wasn't pretty. Only two of the twenty that I shot went in. I heard clapping and turned towards the source.

"I'm not in the mood dad." I said lying on the basketball court dad had installed in the backyard for us.

"I'm not going to say a word but you've got to get better if you want a scholarship." Dad said standing over me. I threw my arms over my eyes to block out the sunlight.

"I thought you weren't going to say anything." I said looking up at him.

"I had to say something. You wanna talk about it?" Dad asked me.

"I have a question. What if you knew someone did something that was wrong but don't know what to do about it?" I asked him.

"Is it harmful to that person?" Dad asked me as I thought about it.

"It potentially could be harmful to them." I said looking at him.

"You might want to tell someone so if they need help, they can get it." Dad said smiling a little.

"But I could potentially hurt this friendship." I said looking over at him.

"It's better to have that friend than find that friend hurt or even dead." Dad said as I shook my head.

"What if this person threatened to never speak to me again?" I asked as dad chuckled a little.

"I highly doubt that would happen. If they knew how worried you are, I think they would eventually talk to you again." Dad told me.

"Thanks dad." I said wrapping my arms around his neck in a hug.

"Not a problem. You're my daughter and I would do anything for you." Dad said kissing my temple.

I smiled as he pulled away. The years had caught up with him and his hair was starting to show the age with the grey. I smiled as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? You look really worried." Dad said as his fatherly side came out.

"You were just being a cool dad; now you're being all parental." I said whining a little.

"It's my job. Your mom and I are here if you want to talk." Dad said as I nodded.

"I know you are. I'll come to you guys eventually." I said as he nodded.

"Good; now how about a one on one pick up game?" Dad asked as I laughed.

"Are you sure old man? I mean can you take on a younger girl with way better basketball skills than you ever had?" I asked as he helped me up.

"You're treading on thin ice little girl." Dad said pointing a finger in my direction.

"I don't want to hurt you or cause you to have a heart attack." I said the jokes just rolling off my tongue.

"Let's play. First one to ten." Dad said as I smiled.

"All right; I guess the old man can have the ball first." I said throwing it in his direction.

"You're a piece of work Mack." Dad said shooting a beautiful three pointer.

"Thank and nice shot. I guess you still have a little bit of skill still in you." I told him as he shook his head.

"I guess I'm going to have to smear your butt on the court in order to prove anything to you." Dad said as I nodded.

"That you are. Let's play." I said grabbing the ball and throwing a three pointer which landed neatly into the netting.

We played until mom came outside and announced dinner. She leaned against the railing until I drained the last shot of the game.

"Sorry old man but it looks like the younger version of you just smeared your butt on the court." I said holding out my hand and smiling.

"It looks that way. Good game." Dad told me smiling.

"Thanks; it looks like I learned from the best." I said blowing on my fingernails and rubbing them on my shirt.

"How about you go wash up for dinner, Mack?" Mom suggested as I smiled.

"Sure mom." I said heading into the house before running up the stairs and going into the bathroom.

I heard the front door slam just as I ran my hands under the lukewarm water. I heard feet pounding on the stairs before turning off the water.

"Thanks for the ride Mack!" Aidan's angry voice yelled as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Belle told me that you had practice and said for us to go ahead. I'm sorry; I didn't know you needed a ride." I said looking at him.

"You knew but you decided to make me suffer and walk home." Aidan said as I glared at him.

"I did no such thing. You deserve to walk home." I said my voice rising to compete with his.

"I had practice. I thought you would hang around or at least come back for me." Aidan yelled.

"I said I'm sorry. What else do you want me to say?" I yelled back.

"I don't know. You're the older sister figure it out." Aidan yelled before I walked to my room and slammed the door.

I collapsed on the bed as I started to cry. I heard the door open before it shut and someone came over and started rubbing my back.

"What were you and Aidan yelling about?" Mom asked as I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said as more tears leaked out.

"You were never good about keeping secrets." Mom said shaking her head.

"I caught Aidan doing something and he's mad about it." I said sitting up and looking at her.

"What did you catch him doing?" Mom asked her curiosity getting the best of her.

"I caught him sneaking out of the house last night at 11. I don't know what time he came back in." I said sighing loudly.

"Oh really? He saw you standing in the window?" Mom asked me.

"Yeah and he begged me not to tell you and dad. That's why I was so stressed out this morning. My mind's been on that the entire day instead of the things I need to be concentrating on." I told her falling back onto my back.

"Even though it doesn't feel like it, you did the right thing. Your dad and I will handle Aidan." Mom told me.

"I'm sorry I kept it from you." I told her as she nodded her head.

"I figured you would come to either dad or me eventually. You just needed your space." Mom told me hugging me close to her side.

"Thanks mom." I said laying my head on her shoulder.

"It's not a problem. I'm your mother and that will never, ever change." Mom told me as I smiled.

"I love you." I told her as she kissed my forehead.

"I love you too sweet girl." Mom said before walking out of my room.

I listened at the door while dad and mom conferred and then I heard them walk into Aidan's room and shut the door.

I walked out of my room and stood at the door listening to what mom and dad were telling Aidan. I heard him get angry and then yell at mom and dad before toning his voice down.

I walked downstairs before hearing the door open and watching the two of them walk out. They joined all of us down here. I eyed the two of them and saw that they had aged ten years in the hour Aidan had been home.

"I'm sorry mom and dad." I said before they both looked at me.

"You did the right thing Mack. Don't worry about it." Dad said smiling over at me.

"Then why doesn't it seem like I did the right thing?" I asked them.

"Your brother is mad but he'll get over it. You two will be all right in a few days." Mom told me as I nodded.

"I hope so." I told her smiling.

I played a game of Sorry with J.J., Jake, and Josh before heading upstairs and stopping in front of Aidan's room. I lifted my hand and knocked quietly. I heard him yell to come in before twisting the knob and walking in.

"Aidan listen." I said hoping he would give me time to explain.

"Why did you tell them? Now thanks to you, I'm grounded for a month." Aidan said looking at me.

"Don't you understand it? You could have been killed and we would have never known it because no one knew you snuck out." I said trying to drill it into his thick skull.

"But I wasn't killed. You could have kept that to yourself." Aidan said looking over at me.

"One day you'll understand why I did it. And before I go, you're welcome." I said before walking out and shutting the door.

I walked back to my room and laying on my bed sighing loudly. I knew Aidan's trust in me was completely gone. For doing the right thing, I felt awful and horrible. I rolled over and shut my eyes before crying myself to sleep.

**_9:00 pm (Belle's POV)_**

"Do you realize what you're doing to her?" I asked standing in Aidan's doorway.

"What do you mean, Belle?" Aidan asked looking over at me.

"Do you know that Mack's mind was on this little issue with you instead of school? Her mind and heart were fighting all day. She played horrible when she and dad played today." I said pointing it all out to him.

"She betrayed a trust barrier." Aidan said looking at me.

"Grow up Aidan. Despite public opinion, she is your sister and does actually care about you. You were actually a jerk today and I have no idea why she's crying over you." I said glaring at him.

"I'm sorry Belle. What do you want me to do?" Aidan asked me.

"For starters, I'm not the one that needs to be hearing sorry. And you better think of something to get on her good graces again." I said before turning around and walking into my room.

_**The Next Morning 8:00 am (Aidan's POV)**_

"You're up early." Mom said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Got any idea how I can get on Mack's good graces again?" I asked sitting at the counter.

"No idea but you better do some major butt kissing if you want to get on her good graces." Mom said as I rolled my eyes.

"Duh mom; I need ideas not reminders." I told her.

"Talk to Josh. But I wouldn't do it for another two hours." Mom said wrinkling up her nose.

"Not helping mom." I said getting frustrated.

"It's not my problem that you pissed her off in the first place." Mom said as my eyes rolled.

"I've got it." I said snapping my fingers and looking over at her.

"What do you want?" Mom asked noticing my familiar grin.

"I kind of need a ride somewhere." I said looking over at her.

"Let's go." Mom said as she grabbed the keys and we headed towards the front door.

**_11:00 am (Still Aidan's POV)_**

I pushed open the door to my older sister's room and set the tray down before walking over to the bed. I got a running start and jumped on her bed.

"Somebody better be dead!" Mack's groggy voice came as I laughed.

"Last time I checked no one was dead." I said as her hand came into contact with my stomach.

"Why are you waking me up at 11?" Mack's voice asked me.

"I came to apologize. I figured you had to be semi awake to hear it. I'm sorry for taking my anger out on you. You're my older sister and it's your job to watch out for me. I'm sorry Mack." I said looking over at her.

"I seriously had your best interest in mind. I'm sorry you didn't like it." Mack told me.

"It's all right but I made you something." I said pushing off the bed and walking over to the tray.

"What's this?" Mack asked pushing herself up into a sitting position.

"I made you breakfast; to say I'm sorry." I said as her face broke out into a smile.

"Aidan this is so sweet. You didn't have to do this but thank you." She said as I smiled.

"Not a problem. And to make it up, I'm your slave the entire day." I said handing her the card I made.

"Aidan seriously this isn't necessary." Mack said laughing.

"I have to get on your good graces again and I figured this would be the easiest way." I told her.

"Don't you have plans with Danforth today?" Mack asked as I shook my head.

"I cancelled them. I want to spend the day with my older sister." I told her pushing forward a smile.

"Hm . . . I could have fun with this." Mack said slapping her hands together.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked groaning a little.

"Oh nothing. Let me eat this and we'll get started." Mack said shooing me from her room.

_**7:00 pm**_

I walked into the house and fell dead on the couch as mom and dad laughed at me.

"Rough day?" Dad asked as I rolled my eyes after hearing a familiar giggle come into the room.

"Remind me never to be her slave again." I said lifting my hand and pointing towards Mack.

"What did you two do all day?" Mom asked amused with my expression on my face.

"First we went and saw Beauty Girls; you know that new chick flick that's out. Then we went for Pedicures and then we went on an all inclusive shopping spree." Mack said as I flopped my head onto the back of the couch.

"Oh you poor thing. At least you got to spend some quality time with your sister." Mom said patting my cheeks.

"She made me get a Pedicure!!!" I cried before mom, dad, and Mack all laughed.

"Never offer yourself as a slave to Mack again." Dad said as I nodded.

"Lesson well learned. I'm going to bed." I said pushing myself off the couch and heading for the stairs.

"Hey Aidan?" Mack's voice caught me as I turned around.

"Yeah Mack?" I asked smiling at her.

"Thanks for spending the day with me. I really appreciate it." Mack told me.

"It's not a problem. We'll have to do it soon minus the pedicures." I told her as she laughed.

"We'll do it soon." Mack agreed before I walked up the stairs and fell into bed absolutely exhausted.

* * *

**That was the most fun I've had writing a chapter in a while. Feedback would be great. If you have any, ideas will be wonderful as well. Thank you to everyone who had submitted feedback!!!**


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Thanks to MissZacEfron** **for the idea!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

**_September 7th 2031 12:00 pm (Mack's POV)_**

"So where did you go Friday night?" I asked standing in the doorway of Aidan's room.

"I just went out." Aidan said looking up at me.

"You're hiding something and I'm bound and determined to find out what." I told him.

"I'm not hiding anything. Just drop it Mack." Aidan said looking over at me.

"You just confirmed your hiding something." I said looking at him.

"Mackenzie I said drop it." Aidan said as I backed away.

"All right. I'm here if you need anything." I said as he nodded.

"Can I ask you a question?" Aidan asked before I turned and walked out of the room.

"What's up?" I asked going over to sit on his bed.

"What if a friend of mine decided to date someone who was from the other side of town? What would you tell him to do?" Aidan asked me.

"I would ask him to be careful and to make sure this is what he really wants to do." I told him.

"Oh ok. Thanks Mack." Aidan told me.

"Is that what's bothering you? A friend of yours is dating someone from the other side of town?" I asked him.

"Yeah and some other stuff. Thanks again Mack." Aidan told me as I smiled.

"It's not a problem." I told him before leaving the room and heading to the one across the hall.

I pushed open the door before walking into the room, successfully scaring the crap out of Josh.

"Doesn't anyone know how to knock anymore?" Josh asked twirling around in his desk chair.

"I checked to make sure you weren't naked before I walked in." I told him smiling.

"Good job. What's up?" Josh asked as I shook my head.

"Have you talked to Aidan since yesterday?" I asked him.

"I've talked to him a bunch. You have to be more specific." Josh told me.

"Did he tell you why he snuck out on Friday night?" I asked him looking over at him.

"No he didn't tell me but he's been talking about this girl named Nicole." Josh told me.

"He's dating Carly though." I said looking over at Josh.

"That's what I thought but he's been talking more about this Nicole person than Carly. I thought when you were dating someone, your thoughts were always on that person." Josh asked me.

"Usually that's how it's goes. What's happening with you and Alexis?" I asked looking over at my younger brother who was taller than me.

"We're just friends. Miranda's seeing Chris so Alexis and I are hanging out; just friends." Josh told me.

"If you want more with Alexis, don't let Miranda hold you back." I told him smiling.

"Thanks Mack. I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful." Josh told me.

"You were more helpful than Aidan was. You wanna keep this between us?" I asked him winking.

"Keep what? You were just asking about Alexis." Josh told me as I nodded.

"Thanks buddy. How about you and I go play basketball in the backyard?" I asked him.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go." Josh said before we headed downstairs and out the back door.

_**2:00 pm**_

"Just give up Mack; I so kicked your butt." Josh yelled as I rolled my eyes.

"A basketball player never gives up." I said shooting the ball towards the net.

"She does if she's getting her ass kicked." Josh said as I heard mom scream from inside.

"JOSHUA SCOTT!! Get your butt inside now." Mom screamed as I looked over at him.

"Smooth move ace." I said as he nodded.

"She's going crazy about the cuss words." Josh said rolling his eyes.

"She's a mom; she's always gotta be looking out for the naughty words." I said as he smiled.

"If I'm not back in ten minutes, come rescue me?" Josh asked as I nodded.

"I'll come save you." I said watching him walk into the house.

I continued playing basketball until I heard the back gate open and I saw Aidan talk to someone.

"Come on Nicole you can come back here." Aidan said laughing.

I hid in the bushes and watched Aidan and Nicole interact with each other. She was shorter than him and had pink dyed hair. She had a lip piercing. She was the total opposite of Aidan.

"I hate that we have to sneak around." Nicole said looking over at Aidan.

"I'm sorry but we won't have to for very long." Aidan said giving her a kiss.

I nearly gagged when I saw my 15 year old brother kissing that girl. My foot got caught in the vine and I winced when Aidan looked over my way.

"How about we go for a walk?" Aidan suggested as I sighed in relieve.

"Sure; I've got to get home anyway." Nicole said looking at Aidan.

I waited until they walked through the gate before walking into the house. Mom was still lecturing Josh as I walked through the kitchen.

"Who was just out in the backyard talking?" Mom asked taking a moment away from Josh.

"Aidan and his new friend." I said making a face.

"Oh why didn't they come in?" Mom asked as I shook my head.

"I have no idea. I think Aidan was just showing her where we live. They left all ready." I said opening the fridge.

"Oh I'll have to ask him about his new friend. What was this friend's name?" Mom asked as I sighed.

"Her name is Nicole." I said as mom racked her brain.

"I don't know a Nicole." Mom said as I shook my head.

"That's because she's not from around here." I told her before walking out of the kitchen and heading upstairs.

I walked into my room to find Lily, Cassie, J.J., and Jake all sitting at my bay window staring out the window.

"What are you four doing in my room?" I asked as all four of them jumped and turned around with wide eyes.

"We're watching Aidan and a girl." Jake told me as I walked over to the window.

"Oh really? Anything interesting happening?" I asked knowing I could depend on my younger siblings.

"A lot of kissing going on." Lily told me rolling her eyes.

"Wait until mom finds out." J.J. said as I laughed.

"Mom's yelling at Josh right now." I told them shaking my head.

"She's yuckie." Cassie said as I stiffed a laugh.

"Who's yuckie?" I asked glancing out the window.

"The girl Aidan's kissing. She's gross." Jake said picking up for Cassie.

"Leave Aidan alone. If he wants to kiss her, then he's got that right." I told them.

"But mom said no dating until 16. Aidan's got 2 more months." Lily told us.

"You've got a point there. How about you go tell her that Aidan's kissing a girl in the backyard?" I suggested as they smiled.

"Let's go!! MOM!" Cassie, Lily, J.J., and Jake all yelled before running out of the room.

I waited a few minutes before walking downstairs. Mom was standing at the backdoor watching Aidan and Nicole talk.

"Is that the girl you were talking about?" Mom asked as I stood next to her.

"Yup that's her. What do you think of your son's choice?" I asked as she turned me.

"I'm not happy. I liked Carly; what happened?" Mom asked as I sat down at the table.

"Carly couldn't take dating a jock." I told her as she nodded her head.

"That's right. I hope she'll come around." Mom told me as I smiled.

"It's probably a phase; he'll grow out of it." I reminded her.

"I hope he does. She scares me a little." Mom said as we both fell into laughter.

"What are you two laughing about?" Dad asked coming into the kitchen.

"Go look out the backdoor and you'll see." Mom said pointing towards the back of the house.

"I see Aidan kissing some girl. Why is that funny?" Dad asked sticking his head around the corner.

"Just wait until they come up for air." Mom said as I rolled my eyes at my parents.

"She's got pink hair, a tattoo, and a lip piercing. Seems our son picked a real winner." Dad said going over to the sink and standing.

"You took the words right out of my mouth dad." I said as he turned around.

"What happened to Carly?" Dad asked as I looked over at mom.

"Dad keep up. Carly dumped Aidan two weeks ago because she couldn't handle dating a jock. Now he's moved on to Nicole." I told him.

"Any thing else I should know?" Dad asked as I smiled.

"Miranda and Josh are done. Josh is with a girl name Alexis now while Miranda is dating a guy name Chris. Belle likes this guy name Andrew but he's a total dork. I don't know about the younger ones." I said smiling.

"Andrew isn't a dork. He's a nice young man." Mom said slapping my arm.

"He's a dork mom." I said watching dad stare out the window.

"What are you guys doing?" Josh and Belle asked coming into the kitchen.

"They're both paranoid with Aidan's new kissing buddy." I said as mom smacked my arm.

"We are not; we're just concerned with your brother's choice." Mom said looking at dad.

"You might want to take a look at the four tattoos we counted." Josh said staring out the window.

"She's got four?" Mom asked as Belle and I just laughed.

"That's it; we're having a talk with Aidan when he comes. Mack, how about you take your siblings to the restaurant for dinner tonight?" Dad suggested.

"But I want to stay here tonight." I told them smiling.

"Go take the kids out to dinner with you. Brandon's going to be there." Dad said smiling.

"I'm in. Let me go round them up and I'll be out of your way." I told them smiling.

"J.J., Jake, Lily, and Cassie get your shoes on; we're going for a road trip." I yelled up the stairs.

"I could have done that." Mom said rolling her eyes.

"I know but I didn't fell like walking upstairs." I told them as the four younger ones came downstairs.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked looking up at me.

"We're going for a surprise visit. We'll be home later." I said looking at my parents.

"Have fun you guys." Mom said giggling as I smiled at her.

"Oh we will. Call my cell phone if you need anything." I told her walking out the front door with my siblings in tow.

"Where are we going Mack?" J.J. asked me as I got into the van.

"We're going to the restaurant for ice cream. Mom and dad said they would take you but they've got to stick around the house so I said I would do it." I said looking at him.

"Oh cool. Is there going to be anyone there?" Jake asked as I smiled.

"There will probably be people there. But we can go in the back room if you guys want." I told them smiling.

We headed out of the driveway and down the street towards the heart of Albuquerque. I pulled into the parking lot and pulled the car to a stop. We all got out before walking inside.

"There's some of the Bolton family. Where are your mom and dad?" Aunt Sharpay asked as we walked in.

"They're at home with Aidan and his new lady friend." I said sitting on the barstool next to her.

"Oh really? Hm . . . that's gotta be some good dirt." Aunt Taylor told me.

"It's interesting all right. Are you guys the only one here?" I asked smiling at them.

"Yeah the rest of the gang is somewhere around this town. Did your parents ship you out of the house?" Uncle Chad asked me.

"They had to talk to Aidan so they wanted us out of the house. They told us to come down here and see what's happening." I told them as Lily looked over at me.

"Can we have ice cream?" Lily asked as I nodded.

"Mom and dad promised didn't they?" I asked her as she grinned.

"Oh yeah I all ready know what I want." Lily said as I gave her a look.

"Inside voices." I reminded them as they all nodded at me.

"Still wanting to be a teacher?" Aunt Sharpay asked me as I smiled.

"I want to but we'll see how it works out. I don't even know what college I want to attend yet." I told them.

"Scouts looking at you?" Uncle Chad asked me.

"As far as I know yeah. There has been one at every game so far." I told them.

"What schools are interested?" Uncle Zeke asked walking out from the kitchen.

"Duke, UNC, UNM, Syracuse, University of Florida, and a bunch more." I told them rolling my eyes.

"Any one you're more interested than the others?" Aunt Taylor asked me.

"Probably UNM just because it's here in Albuquerque. But I don't know yet." I told them smiling.

"Just keep your options open and you'll do just fine." They told me as I nodded.

"So who wants ice cream?" Uncle Zeke asked as we all smiled.

We all took turns on telling Uncle Zeke what we wanted to eat. I glanced around the restaurant and saw so many pictures of me while I was growing up. My entire life had been chronologically ordered here. There were pictures of me when I was a baby, family pictures, basketball pictures, and pictures of Halloween and all the holidays in between.

"Lots of history here huh?" I heard a voice come up behind me as I smiled.

"Oh yeah but it's been really great history. Did my parents call you?" I asked wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"Yeah they did but my parents were coming down here anyways. It seems there is a gang get together tonight." Brandon told me.

"You know all our parents do is get drunk and tell stories about when they were our age." I said rolling my eyes.

"That's not true. They don't always get drunk." Brandon told me smiling.

"True but 30 percent of the time they do. So what are you going to do tonight?" I asked him.

"Well I was hoping on hanging out with a pretty girl. Know any special ones?" Brandon asked me smiling.

"Oh I think I can think of one or two." I said covering his lips with mine.

We kissed a little more until the bell on the door brought us apart. I saw mom, dad, and a guilty looking Aidan walk through the door.

"Hey man. Can I steal Mack away for a minute?" Aidan asked shaking Brandon's hand.

"Yeah man go ahead. I'll be over here, Mack." Brandon said walking away.

"So what did you think of Nicole?" Aidan asked me grinning.

"She was an interesting person." I said pushing forward a fake smile.

"You didn't like the pink hair, the tattoos, or the piercing?" Aidan asked me grinning.

"To tell you the truth, she's not right for you Aidan." I said as his face broke out into laughter.

"She's not my girlfriend. We're just really good friends." Aidan told me as I reached over and smacked him.

"You're mean big brother. So are you still with Carly?" I asked him.

"Yes I'm with Carly. That was Carly's older sister." Aidan said as I looked up at him.

"I'm lost but do not explain it to me. I like Carly too much." I told him.

"I know you do and that's why I'm dating her. That's who I snuck out with on Friday. Carly and I went to a really late movie." Aidan told me.

"I'm just worried about you Aidan. You know I'm here if you need anything, right?" I asked him.

"I know and I've got some stuff to figure out but you'll be the next person I talk to." Aidan told me.

"Good. I've got to go deal with something. I'll see you later." I told him before walking over to where Belle was sitting.

"You and Aidan all good?" Belle asked turning and looking at me.

"Yeah we are. I just want to say I'm proud of you." I said looking at her.

"I know that but why are you proud of me?" She asked as I smiled.

"Mom told me about that party one of your friends' threw and that there was alcohol there. I'm glad you didn't go." I told her.

"I'm an athlete; I'm not going to let alcohol affect my chances of being really good." Belle told me.

"Good choice. I'm proud of you and I'm glad we're sisters." I said giving her a hug.

"I'm going to miss you when you go off to college next year." Belle told me smiling.

"I'm going to miss you too but I'm thinking of staying in state so I can be close to you guys." I told her.

"That's be cool. When's your next game?" Belle asked.

"Um . . . Tuesday night. You going to be there cheering for me?" I asked thinking about all the times she's been in the stands for me.

"Yeah if you promise to come to my volleyball games and dance recital." Belle told me.

"You know I will. We're sisters and I'll come cheer you on no matter what's going on." I told her smiling.

"Ok this whole sister stuff is creeping me out a little. How about we sit here and just talk?" Belle asked me.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go." I told her spinning around and digging into the shakes that were sitting in front of us.

We spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out at the restaurant. It was just cool just to catch up with everyone. Brandon ended up taking me home and kissing me good night on the front porch until J.J., Belle, Josh, and Lily started flipping the lights on and off interrupting my time with Brandon.

"I'm sorry I've got to go." I said smiling.

"It's all right. I'll see you in school tomorrow." Brandon asked hopefully.

"Oh you know it. We've got first hour together." I told him kissing him once more before walking inside.

I shut the door and leaned against it before spotting my target.

"Jackson Ross, Lillian Tess, Brooklyn Cassidy, and Jacob Ryan all four of you are in trouble." I yelled before running up the stairs after them.

I chased all four of them into the entertainment room before tickling them one by one. Lily yelled for mercy first so she and I talked while the other three calmed down.

"Mack what a condom?" Lily asked as I stopped laughing and looking at my 8 year old sister.

"Where did you hear that word?" I asked her smiling.

"Daddy, uncle Chad, and uncle Zeke were talking about it." Lily told me.

"I'll explain it to you when you're older. How about you four go get your pajamas on and brush your teeth? I'll send mom and dad up here to tuck you guys in." I said as they all gave me hugs and kisses.

I waited until they left before bursting out in laughter. Aidan, Josh, and Belle stood at the door and just watched me.

"What's so funny?" Josh asked as I calmed down a little.

"Our sister. Come follow me and you'll see what happened." I said pushing off the floor and walking down the stairs to the kitchen.

"What are you four up to?" Mom asked as we all walked into the kitchen.

"Do you know what your 8 year old daughter just asked me?" I asked looking between mom and dad.

"Depends on which 8 year old daughter?" Dad asked as I smiled.

"Lily just asked me what a condom was." I told them as Josh, Aidan, and Belle all laughed while mom's face fell in shock

"Where did she hear that word from?" Mom asked clearly shock at what Lily had asked.

"She heard it from dad, uncle Chad, and uncle Zeke." I said as mom's face whipped over to dad.

"TROY MICHAEL BOLTON!" Mom screeched as Josh, Aidan, Belle, and I all fell into more laughter.

"How was I supposed to know she would be listening?" Dad asked as we all fell into more laughter.

"If she ask again, you're having the sex talk with her." Mom said as we all shook our heads.

"But dad hated it when you guys gave us the sex talk." I told them shaking my head.

"That's why if Lily asks, then he has to tell her." Mom said as we all grinned.

"That's totally not fair, Gabi." Dad said as I looked at dad.

"That's not fair? Our 8 year old daughter just asked her 17 year old sister what a condom was and when I say you have to give her the sex talk, all you can say is that it's not fair?" Mom asked as dad nodded.

"That pretty much sums it up." Dad said as I laughed.

"Smooth move dad. It looks like you're in the dog house." Aidan said as mom rubbed her forehead.

"You four need to go to bed. You've got school tomorrow." Mom said as we all translated as her and dad was going to talk.

"All right; night you guys." I said kissing both of them.

"Night; sweet dreams you guys." Mom and dad both said before we walked upstairs.

I walked into my room and plopped onto the bed and sighed in contentment. Today was a tiring day and I was glad it was over. I opened up my bed and started to get under until I was interrupted.

"Night Mack." Josh, Aidan, and Belle said standing in my doorway.

"Night you guys. I'll see you in the morning." I said before walking over to my door and shutting it.

I crawled into bed and fell into a deep sleep of dreams filled with my family and friends.

* * *

**There you guys go. I need some filler ideas to fill the upcoming chapters. Something is going to start brewing but until then I need some fluff. Any ideas send them my way please!!! Feedback would be amazing. Thank you to EVERYONE who has sent in feedback and reviews!! They mean the world to me!**


	16. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Thanks to MissZacEfron** **for the idea!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

**_September 13th, 2031 5:00 pm (Mack's POV)_**

"That bathroom better be cleaned by the time Brandon comes or you're not going out with him." Mom said walking by my room as I rolled my eyes.

"But mom, I've got to get ready!" I told her as she looked at me with a get real look on her face.

"You made the messy girlfriend so you have to clean it up. And don't get Belle, Lily, or Cassie to clean up your mess." Mom said thinking ahead.

"I will mom. Brandon's going to be here at 6." I reminded her as she smiled.

"You've told me twenty times all ready." Mom said as I nodded.

"But you don't understand mom; this is the first date we've had in a while." I told her.

"I know you're excited but that does not excuse you from your chores. Get them done and we'll be ok." Mom said as I pushed myself off the bed.

"It's quiet in this house. Where is everyone?" I asked her.

"Aidan and Carly are at the mall; Josh and Alexis are downstairs watching a movie. Belle is in her room. J.J. and Jake are over at your Uncle Ryan's house playing with Brad. Cassie and Lily are Aunt Sharpay's playing with Samantha." Mom told me.

"You've got only three kids in the house!! That's gotta be a record." I said as mom reached over and smacked my shoulder.

"You're an evil child but you totally get that from your father." Mom said as I nodded.

"I love you too mom." I told her as she smiled.

"I love you too but start the bathroom before you leave." Mom said as I headed down towards the end of the hallway.

"I'm two steps ahead of you mom." I told her as she smiled.

I cleaned up my mess in the bathroom before taking a quick shower. I spent the next twenty minutes curling my hair before pinning my auburn hair up and applying my makeup.

I padded back down to my room to get slip into my dress and smiled at my reflection in the floor length mirror I had in my room. I heard a knock on the door and turned around smiling.

"Hi sweetheart. You look beautiful." Dad said coming over and kissing my cheek being careful of my makeup.

"Thank dad. Did you wanna talk or something?" I asked putting my perfume on before turning and looking at him.

"Your mom mentioned that you had a date with Brandon; I just wanted to come see how that was going." Dad told me.

"Dad, Brandon and I are going to dinner and then a play for school. That's all." I told said walking over and giving him a hug.

"That sounds like fun. You be careful, all right?" Dad asked as I smiled.

"I will be. I'll be with Brandon the entire time." I said as he nodded.

"Even though you're almost all grown up, you'll always be my little girl." Dad said as I smiled.

"I know daddy and I love you. Thanks for looking out for me." I told him smiling.

"So what play are you going to see?" Dad asked me.

"It's West High's production of 'Beauty and the Beast'." I told him.

"Why are you going to West High's production?" Dad asked me as I rolled my eyes.

"Brandon and I know a bunch of kids in the cast so we're going to go support them. Chill out dad." I said giving him a look.

"I'm chilling; I just didn't realize you knew so many kids from West High." Dad said as I looked over at him.

"It's different than it used to be when you went to East High dad. Both schools know each other and it's not so much of a big rival anymore." I told him.

"I'm still going to worry about you. I'm a dad and it's my job." Dad said as I laughed.

"I love you dad." I said looking over at him.

"I love you too sweetheart. Have fun tonight." Dad told me before I nodded my head.

"I will. What are you and mom going to do?" I asked him.

"Lily and Cassie are spending the night at Sharpay's house while J.J. and Jake are spending the night at Ryan's. You're on your date. Josh and Alexis are watching movies downstairs for a school project. Belle is spending the night at her friend Danielle's house. So it's just Josh and I think Aidan home tonight." Dad told me.

"You didn't answer my question." I said looking at him.

"It's your mom and mine date night tonight. I'm getting take in from the restaurant and we're having a romantic night just the two of us." Dad told me.

"But Josh and Aidan are going to be here." I pointed out to him.

"They're going to stay downstairs or upstairs. I told them both the kitchen is off limits." Dad said as I laughed.

"Good thinking dad." I said nodding my head.

He kissed my forehead before leaving the room silently. I took a deep breath realizing I had nothing to be nervous about. I heard the door bell ring before hearing mom call.

"Mack, Brandon's here." Mom said as I smiled.

"I'll be down in a minute, mom." I said back before smoothing my red dress down before taking a quick look in the mirror. I giggled as I put my ballet flats on my feet before walking out of my room.

My palm slid down the railing as I walked down the stairs. I saw Brandon talking with my dad; both of them had smiles on their faces. Mom was standing by dad's side just rolling her eyes.

"Hi guys." I said before Brandon turned and smiled at me.

"You look absolutely stunning, Mack." Brandon said leaning over and kissing my cheek.

"Thanks you look great too." I told him before turning to mom and dad.

"My cell phone is charged and on. I'll turn it to vibrate once we get into the theatre. I'll call you guys when we're on our way home. Anything else?" I asked repeating all the information I knew they would want to know. I grabbed my purse from the railing and saw that my cell phone and wallet were in there.

"I don't think so. Have a good time tonight you guys." Mom said smiling.

"Love you guys. I'll be home before 12." I told them walking towards the front door.

"Bye Troy, Gabi." Brandon said before we walked out into the mild night.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Mack." Brandon told me as he led me to his car.

"Why thank you dear sir." I said as he held open the car door for me.

I watched him jog over to the driver's side and get in before starting the car. He started driving towards the heart of Albuquerque.

"Where are we going?" I asked breaking the heavy silence that fell between us.

"We're going to the new restaurant that just opened." Brandon told me as I smiled.

"You mean Macka Joe's?" I asked him smiling.

"Yeah that's it. I managed to get reservations for the two of us." Brandon told me as I grinned.

"You are absolutely amazing, you know that." I asked him.

"I knew that but you just confirmed it." Brandon said covering my hand with his.

I stared out of the window the rest of the trip until he pulled into a semi crowded parking lot. He helped me out before we walked into the crowded place.

Brandon ushered me to the hostess and gave her our name. She smiled and led us to our table. I whistled while looking around.

"You're just full of connections aren't you?" I asked him once we sat down and our drink orders were taken.

"It's kind of nice that our parents own the restaurant. Dad got me this table for tonight." Brandon told me smiling.

"You never cease to amaze me." I told him holding out my hand for him to take.

"Don't worry about anything tonight. This is our first date in a couple of weeks so no worries tonight." Brandon told me smiling.

"I'm thinking of only you tonight." I told him smiling.

I opened up my menu and took a look at all the choices. I closed it and looked at Brandon.

"Everything looks really good. I don't know what I want." I told him smiling.

"How about I order for you?" Brandon suggested as I smiled.

We had been dating for 15 months so I figured he knew what I liked and disliked.

"All right. You know my favorites." I told him smiling.

"That I do. So what do you think?" Brandon asked looking around the restaurant.

"It's nice; a little noisy but good atmosphere." I told him nodding my head.

"I figured you would love it. It got great reviews and my parents loved it when they came for the opening." Brandon told me.

I just watched him as he ordered mine and his food. The waitress smiled before walking away. I took a drink of my soda before looking at him.

"I want to say thanks for going with me tonight. I didn't want to go by myself." I said looking over at him.

"It'll be fun. We both know so many kids in the play so why not?" Brandon said smiling.

"Still I know how much you hate musicals. So thank you again." I said looking over at him.

"It makes you happy so I'm happy to go along with you." Brandon said just before our food came out.

We quickly ate and talked before Brandon signaled for the check. I smiled and giggled before he gave me a look.

"What are you giggling about?" Brandon asked as I smiled.

"You look a lot older than 17 when you did that." I told him smiling.

"You're funny, Mack. Ready?" Brandon said before paying the bill.

"Yeah let's go. We're right on time." I said looking at the watch that adorned my wrist.

"Good we don't want to be late." Brandon said as we walked out of the restaurant and towards the car.

He helped me get into the car before jogging over to the driver's side. He got in before whisking me away to West High. He kept me entertained on the ride over by telling me stories of his job at the restaurant.

"So my dad yells at me to get back to work but there's this pretty brunette sitting at the table flirting with me. I don't remember her name." Brandon said looking over at me.

"That was me you dork." I said looking over at him.

"Ahh that's right. The pretty girl's name was Mackenzie." Brandon said as I smacked his arm.

"You're evil." I said as he pulled into West's parking lot.

He parked the car and helped me out before walking into the building. We saw a couple of our friends standing around and went and joined them.

"It's the couple of the hour." Our friend Amanda said as we walked up.

"Hi Amanda how's it going?" I asked my arm still linked with Brandon's. I pushed forward a fake smile since she had tried to steal Brandon away from me in the past.

"It's going pretty good. I see you and Mr. Hottie managed to make it." Amanda told me.

"Yeah we did; we just went to dinner then came over here. How about you stay away from Brandon tonight and we'll be great?" I said pushing forward a fake smile.

"I think I can do that." Amanda said as my best friend, Brandy came up to me.

"Retract the claws sweetheart." Brandy said whispering in my ear.

"She pisses me off so much, Brandy." I said letting go of Brandon's arm.

"Just let it go. She's not worth your anger." Brandy said as I smiled over in Brandon's direction.

"Just remember you are the girl on his arm." Brandy told me just before Brandon came over.

"Ready to go inside?" Brandon asked giving me his killer smile.

"Yeah I am. Let's go. See you inside Brandy." I said as we walked off.

"What were and Amanda talking about?" Brandon asked me as we walked to our seats.

"I told her to stay away from you." I said looking up at him with a smile.

"Good I can't stand her and I don't know why you still hang around her." Brandon said looking at me.

"I don't know either but she's a pest that won't go away." I said causing him to laugh.

"I love you." He said giving me a quick kiss.

"I love you too." I said as we sat down and looked at the programs.

We talked quietly among ourselves before the musical started. I laced my hand with his as we sat and watched the actors and actresses on the stage.

_**10:30 pm**_

"So what did you think?" I asked turning to Brandon who had a big smile on his face.

"That was really good. Thanks for asking me to come with you." Brandon said as I grinned.

"Yay!! I knew you would love it. It's a great story." I told him standing up and walking down the steps.

"Now where?" He asked as I grabbed his hand.

"I want to congratulated Audrey and Meghan on a great job." I said walking over the stage door.

"Ok we can do that. Then I was thinking of ice cream sundaes at the restaurant." Brandon said as I grinned.

"You read my mind. That sounds really good." I told him.

The actresses and actors came out as I found Meghan and Audrey. I gave them both hugs before pulling back.

"You two did really good. You were an amazing Belle and Mrs. Potts." I told them smiling.

"I thought that was you in the audience but I wasn't sure." Meghan told me grinning.

"Yeah it was me. Brandon and I both came." I said nodding my head over to where he was talking to Max who was the Beast.

"You two are such a cute couple together." Audrey told me grinning.

"Thanks you guys. I just wanted to say great job. We'll have to hang out soon." I said looking at the two of them.

"How about tomorrow? We could meet somewhere and do lunch?" Meghan asked as I nodded.

"How about the Wildcat Bar tomorrow afternoon for a late lunch?" I asked them smiling.

"Sounds good. How about 2?" Audrey asked getting into the conversation.

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you guys then." I said walking over to where Brandon and Max were talking.

"Hey sweetheart. We were just talking about." Brandon said as I wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Oh really? Hi Max. Great job tonight." I told him smiling.

"Thanks Mack. Yeah Brandon was telling me that you haven't picked a college yet." Max told me.

"Not yet. I've got a couple looking at me but we'll see." I told him smiling.

"I think we're going to head out. I'll talk to you later, Max." Brandon said shaking hands with Max.

"You two have fun tonight. It was good seeing you Mack." Max told me.

"You too Max. Great job again tonight." I told him before Brandon and I walked away.

We walked out into the parking lot and got into the car. Brandon holds my hand as we drive out of the parking lot.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Brandon asked pulling to a stop at the stop light that had just turned red.

"Yeah I did. Thanks for coming with me." I told him smiling.

"Like I told you it's not a problem." He said as we both watched the light turn green before he hit the gas and we were on our way to the restaurant.

Another red light stopped us in our tracks. We were at my favorite intersection of the city. Lincoln and Cherry was the best part of town. To the right of the car was a little park that Brandon and I had spent so much time in. We would go there after dates and just walk the paths that were lit with soft lighting.

"Hold on I've got to call mom." I said remembering my deal with her.

"Ok call her real quick." Brandon said as I picked up the phone and dialed the seven digit number.

"Mom it's me. Yeah Brandon and I are going to the restaurant for sundaes and I'll be home by 12. Yeah ok. I love you too. Bye." I said hanging up the phone.

"Not much of a talker tonight." Brandon picked up as I smiled.

"Not really. The light's green." I said looking up before Brandon grinned at me.

Brandon hit the gas as we started through the intersection. The next thing I knew my arm was numb and my head was violently thrown to the left. I heard Brandon moan as a car ran into us.

"Brandon . . ." I mumbled trying to pick up my head and open my eyes to look over at him.

I saw blood come from his ear and knew something was wrong. I learned when I was little not to move for the fear of doing more damage. I heard people talk around us and heard their voices that the paramedics were on their way. I heard the sirens and knew that hope was just a few short miles away.

I squeezed the hand that was connect to mine and hoped that Brandon was going to be all right. Basketball popped into my head and I knew my basketball days were over in this instant. My entire right side was numb while my mind was numb with fear.

The sirens got closer and closer to the accident. I saw the red and blue lights off the side of the building and knew help was coming closer and closer.

"We need the Jaws of Life over here." Someone yelled coming over to inspect the side of the car.

"Miss you're going to be all right. Just hang on." A man told me as I looked up at him.

I heard the machine grind through the metal and heard the heart crunching sound of the metal being torn apart. I heard the men grab the door and throw it open.

A man started working on me. He put his fingers to my neck and smiled in my direction.

"You're going to be fine." He said strapping a neck brace around my neck for support.

"We found a purse Hutchinson." Another man said coming up behind the paramedic.

"Is there a driver's license?" The paramedic asked looking behind him.

"Yeah her name is Mackenzie Bolton. She's 17." The officer said before the paramedic looked at me.

"Mackenzie can you hear me? My name is Dan; I'm going to take good care of you." Dan, the paramedic told me.

"I can." I said almost in a whimper fearing that he didn't hear me.

"Good now don't talk. I put a brace around your neck so we wouldn't do any damage to your neck. Your friend is going to be fine." Dan told me.

"I need a gurney over here." Dan yelled before looking at me.

"We're going to take you to the hospital for treatment." Dan told me.

I started nodding my head but was quickly stopped. My eyes shoot up to the paramedic's, tears coming to my eyes.

"It's just a precaution. We have put an immobilizer ring onto your neck to keep you from moving it." Dan said smiling at me.

I look to the side, trying to see if I can see my boyfriend. All I see is that immobilizer ring. I get frustration as I try to find him but wasn't successful. I winced as dizziness hits me like a block. I struggled with trying to keep her eyes open.

"Mackenzie, I need you to stay with me." The paramedic says before my world goes black.

**_11:00 pm (Bolton Household) Gabi's POV_**

"Do not move Troy. I'll be back in a minute." I said walking towards the door.

I pull open the door and saw a police officer standing there with a grim look on his face.

"Evening Officer. How can I help you?" I asked smiling a little.

"Is your husband home or is it just you tonight?" The officer asked as I nodded my head.

"He is; come on in. Troy can you come in here please?" I called shutting the door.

"Evening officer how can we help you tonight?" Troy asked shaking his hand.

"Do you two have a 17 year old daughter named Mackenzie?" The officer asked us.

"Yes we do. She's not here at the moment; she's out on a date with her boyfriend." I said looking at him.

"I'm sorry officer but we're sorely confused right now." Troy said coming over to my side.

"I'm sorry for confusing you but there's not an easy way to say this. About twenty minutes ago, your daughter and her boyfriend were involved in a car accident. They were both taken to Johnson Memorial Hospital." The officer said looking at me and Troy.

"No that can't be. I just talked to her about 20 minutes ago." I said shaking my head.

"You might want to get down there. I don't know any of the details but she was conscious when we arrived on scene." The officer told us.

"Thank you officer." Troy said walking him to the door.

"Again I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news." The officer said before walking out the door.

I waited until I was in Troy's arms to break down. I screamed and more tears fell from my eyes.

"This can't be happening. Things start to get back to normal and another tragedy happens." I said shaking my head.

"What tragedy?" Aidan and Josh asked causing Troy and I took look up.

"Your sister was in an accident tonight." Troy said as I watched the boys' reactions.

"How is she?" Aidan's first question rocked me to my core.

"We don't know. We just know she's in the hospital." Troy said as I looked at them.

"We're heading to the hospital. Are you two coming?" I asked them.

"Yeah we're coming. Let's go." Josh said running out of the house.

We didn't even bother locking up the house; all of our minds were preoccupied with how Mack was doing. We weren't expecting what we would find out in the upcoming hours.

* * *

**I'm evil I know it!!!! The more feedback I get the faster I'll update!!! Thanks for everyone who has sent in feedback or ideas for this story. They are greatly appreciated!!!**


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Thanks to MissZacEfron** **for the idea!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

**_September 13th, 2031 11:30 pm (Johnson Memorial Hospital)_**

"Gabi go inside while I park the car. Boys go with your mother." Troy said as he dropped us off at the entrance to the ER.

I felt Aidan grab my arm as he led me inside. I looked over at him in gratitude as we walked inside. I walked shakily as they led me over to a set of chairs.

"Mom sit down; Josh and I will find information out about Mack." Aidan said helping me sit down.

I watched the two boys walk up to the nurse's desk and ask for information. They came back with grim looks on their faces.

"They can't release that information since we're not her parents. You're going to have to wait for dad." Josh said sitting on either side of me.

"Mom she's going to be all right." Aidan said more for my sake than his.

I just nodded my head and stared straight ahead. I had just lost my mom and now my daughter's life could be gone and I didn't even know it. Luckily I saw Troy come towards us.

"What did the nurse say?" Troy asked crouching in front of me.

"She couldn't release information because neither Aidan nor Josh is her parents. Will you go talk to her?" I asked afraid my feet wouldn't support my feet.

"Sure you sit tight and I'll be right back." Troy said before walking over to the nurse's station.

"Mom what do you want me to do?" Aidan asked catching my attention.

"Nothing Aidan just sit here with me." I said looking at him.

"Do you want me to call Aunt Sharpay and Uncle Ryan and tell them about Mack?" Aidan asked me.

"We do need to call them. If you want, you can call them but if not, then I'll do it later." I told him.

"I'll do that sometime tonight. Mom's Mack's strong. Don't worry about her." Aidan said giving me a hug.

"I know she is; I'm just worried about her physical condition." I said as my voice quivered.

I watched Troy stand and talk to the nurse before turning around and walking over to us. He sat down and took me in his arms and kissed my forehead.

"How's Mack?" I asked hoping he would have some good news of some sort.

"She's stable but the doctors are still checking her x-rays. The nurse wouldn't tell me about Brandon though." Troy told us.

"Is the doctor going to come see us?" I asked him.

"The nurse was going to tell him that we're here. She said he should be out in a few minutes." Troy said kissing my forehead trying comfort himself.

"I'm going to make that call." Aidan said as we both nodded our heads.

"I'm going to go with Aidan. Do you two need anything?" Josh asked standing up and walking away.

"No we're good. Come back in about ten minutes." Troy said looking at the two boys.

"We will dad." Josh said before trailing behind Aidan.

"Think good thoughts, Gabi." Troy said as I looked at him.

"I'm trying to. She's got to be all right." I said as fresh tears fell from my face.

"And she will be. She's going to be her normal self in a couple of weeks, just wait and see." Troy said as I sighed loudly.

_**Aidan's POV**_

I slipped two quarters into the payphone before dialing the seven digit number I'd known since I was little. I listened to it ring once, then twice and finally someone picked up on the other end.

"Hello?" I heard Uncle Ryan's groggy voice come across the line.

"Uncle Ryan? It's Aidan." I said into the phone before looking over at Josh who was tracing his finger along the edge of his soda can.

"Aidan it's 11:40 at night. What's wrong?" Ryan said as his voice became clearer.

"Mom and dad wanted me to let you know that we're not at home tonight. There's been an accident." I started off.

"What kind of accident Aidan?" Ryan asked as tears threatened to fall from my eyes.

"Mack and Brandon were in an accident earlier tonight. We don't know any of the details but mom and dad wanted to let you guys know so you wouldn't call the house." I told them.

"Oh Aidan I'm so sorry. Will you tell your mom and dad if you guys need anything to let us know? And tell them not to worry about Jake or J.J.; they can stay over here as long as you guys need them to." Ryan told me.

"Thanks Uncle Ryan. I'll let you know when we find something out." I told him.

"Thanks Aidan. Good luck." Ryan said as I smiled.

I hung up the phone before dialing another set of numbers. I heard the phone ring before someone picked it up. The conversation with Aunt Sharpay was roughly the same except. She sent her love and prayers for Mack.

"You ready to head back?" I asked looking over at Josh.

"Yeah let's go. How bad do you think it is?" Josh asked me as I shook my head.

"Knowing Mack she had her seatbelt on so that's a good thing. She'll probably have bruises and cuts all on her face." I said shaking my head.

"I'm scared Aidan. I don't want to loose Mack." Josh said as I pulled him closer to my side.

"I know Josh. I feel the same. But Mack's strong; she'll pull through." I said trying to convince myself.

We walked back, silence between us, and saw our parents sitting in the same spot. They looked up as we walked closer to them.

"Did you call them?" Mom asked us.

"Yeah Aunt Sharpay and Uncle Ryan said don't worry about the kids. Aunt Sharpay sends her love and prayers." I told them.

"Thanks Aidan." Dad said as I nodded.

"Did the doctor come out yet?" Josh asked looking over at mom and dad.

"Not yet but the nurse said he spotted something on Mack's x-ray and wanted to check it out." Dad said as I looked at him.

"Anything serious?" I asked hoping nothing else happened with my older sister.

"The nurse doesn't think so but we have to wait until a doctor comes out." Mom said as Josh and I both nodded.

From the corner of my eye I saw the swinging doors open up and a doctor walked over to the nurse and started speaking to her. I prayed that was Mack's doctor with some news. The nurse pointed over to us as dad and mom got to their feet.

"Family members here for Mackenzie Bolton?" The man in the white coat asked as we walked closer to him.

"Hi this is my wife and my two sons and we're Mackenzie Bolton's family." Troy said looking at the doctor.

"Hello folks. My name is Dr. Brian Ellers. I was the main doctor on your daughter's team. Let's have a seat and I'll tell you everything." Dr. Ellers told us.

"What's wrong with our daughter?" Dad asked grabbing a hold of mom's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"According to the paramedic she was at the nearest point of impact but she was conscious the entire time they were working on her. As they moved her, she lost consciousness and slipped into a coma state which is how she is now." Dr. Ellers told us.

"What are her injuries like?" Mom asked almost afraid of the answer.

"She broke a portion of her talus and fibula thus will result us putting screws in to connect those two bones. Two of her true ribs are bruised as is the top part of her sternum." The doctor said looking over at us.

"Could you repeat that in English?" I asked before Josh nodded his head. Dad gave Josh and me a look before turning back to the doctor.

"I forget everyone doesn't understand the medical terms." Dr. Ellers told us before taking a deep breath.

"Basically your sister broke the two bones that make up the ankle which is why we have to go put screws in her ankle. Two of her ribs are bruised as is her breast bone that runs up the middle of her chest. She is extremely lucky due to the fact she wore her seat belt when the car hit her." Dr. Ellers told us.

"Will there be any long term affects from the accident?" Mom asked as I saw the worry on her face.

"Sports are out of the question especially with the screw in her ankle." Dr. Ellers told us.

"You're going to be the one telling the city that Mackenzie Bolton can't play basketball anymore. You're going to break her heart." Josh said looking at the doctor.

"I'm sorry but it had to be done. If she ever wants to walk again, she needs these screws in her ankle." Dr. Ellers told us.

"Thank you doctor. Can we see her?" Dad asked before giving Josh and me looks.

"For a few minutes. We want to do the surgery as soon as possible." Dr. Ellers told us.

"Boys we're going to see you sister; we'll be back in a minute." Dad said as I nodded.

"Dr. Ellers can I talk to you?" I asked as he stayed back and motioned the nurse to take mom and dad to Mack.

"Are you Mack's brother?" Dr. Ellers asked as I smiled.

"We're both her younger brothers. Did you know anything about the driver in the car?" I asked knowing Mack would want to know.

"I don't know anything but I'll try to find some stuff out for your sake." Dr. Ellers told us.

"Thanks, that was Mack's boyfriend and I know she'll want to know about him." Josh told our sister's doctor.

"It's not a problem. She's going to be all right. She should be waking up by tomorrow or the day after." Dr. Ellers told us.

"Thank you for everything you've done. We really appreciate it." I said as he shook mine and Josh's hands.

We sat back down and waited for mom and dad to return. To our right we heard a commotion and saw Belle run into the E.R. with a tear streaked face.

"Belle!" I cried as she looked over and saw me. The next thing I knew she was in my arms crying.

"I just saw the news. How come you didn't call me?" She asked as I hugged her close.

"We didn't want you to worry. The doctor was just out here. Mack's fine. They're going to take her into surgery to put screws in her ankle. Her basketball career is over." I told Belle sadly.

"Mack's not going to be happy." Belle said as the three of laughed.

"Josh told the doctor that he was the one to tell Mack that she was done with basketball." I told her as I put her back on her feet.

"Where are mom and dad?" Belle asked me.

"They're in with Mack before they take her into surgery." I said as I heard more commotion.

I looked and saw a lot of Mack and Brandon's friends crowding the entrances to the ER. I saw the nurses get mad and started walking over there.

"Let's go over here guys." I said moving away so their friends wouldn't see us.

I saw Brandy, Mack's best friend who was dating Justin, Brandon's best friend. They caught my eye and started walking over to me.

"Aidan I saw the news. How are Mack and Brandon?" Brandy asked me as I shook my head.

"Mack is fine. She's got some bruising and cuts. She's about to go into surgery to get screws in her ankle." I said looking at them.

"That means basketball is done for her?" Justin asked as I nodded my head.

"Exactly and I'm not going to be the one to tell her." I said as Brandy and Justin both grinned.

"I wouldn't want to be that person either. Have you heard about Brandon?" Justin asked me hopefully.

"We asked but they wouldn't tell us because we're not family." I told them.

"We tried to get information but nothing's coming out." Brandy told us.

"How did you hear about the accident?" Josh asked looking at our sister's best friends.

"It's all over the news that East High's two star basketball players were in an accident." Justin told us.

"That's why everyone is here. Mom and dad aren't going to be happy." Josh said looking at me.

"Nope they aren't." I said watching grandma and grandpa glance around the ER before spotting Josh, Belle, and me.

"We're going to go but will you keep us up to date?" Justin asked us.

"Sure and if you hear anything about Brandon will you let us know?" I asked him.

"Yeah we will. Thanks Aidan." Brandy said giving me a hug before leaving with Justin.

"Aidan, Belle, Josh, how's Mack?" Grandpa asked coming up to us.

"They are prepping her for surgery. She's got bruises and cuts. She's going in to have screws in her ankle which means basketball is out of the question." I said looking at my grandparents.

Grandma hugged Belle, Josh, and I before we all sat down and I looked at the two of them.

"She's fine though?" Grandma asked as we nodded our heads.

"Yeah she's fine. She's in a coma right now but the doctors are thinking she'll be out by tomorrow or Tuesday." I told them.

"Where are your mom and dad?" Grandpa asked us.

"They went to see Mack before surgery. They should be back in a minute." Josh told them.

"Where was Mack coming from when she was in the accident?" Grandma asked us.

"She and Brandon went to West High's production of 'Beauty and the Beast' and they were coming back from that when it happened." Belle said looking at our grandparents.

"We were both scared when we heard it on the news." Grandpa told us.

"I didn't even know the news would be over this. Belle heard it on the news too." I told them.

"Brandon's car is total. The side door is completely smashed in." Belle told us.

"Mack was at the nearest point of impact." I whispered shaking my head.

"She's lucky then. From how the car looked, it could have been a lot worst." Grandpa said shaking his head.

"Where are Cassie, Lily, J.J., and Jake?" Grandma asked us.

"Cassie and Lily are Aunt Sharpay's house and J.J. and Jake are at Uncle Ryan's house." Josh told them.

They didn't get to answer because we saw mom and dad walking towards us. Both of them had red puffy eyes. Dad's arms were around mom's shoulders.

"Belle, what are you doing here?" Mom asked wiping the back of her hands over her eyes.

"I saw the accident on the news and wanted to be here with you guys." Belle said going over and hugging mom.

"I'm so glad you're here." Mom whispered as she hugged her close.

"How's Mack?" I asked before Belle and mom pulled back.

"I don't even recognize her. Her beautiful face is covered with cuts from the glass." Mom said shaking her head.

"The doctor said the surgery should take about two hours but we told him we were staying her tonight." Dad said as the three of us nodded.

"Why don't you three kids come home with us?" Grandma suggested as I looked over at her.

"Sorry grandma but I want to be by mom and dad's sides tonight." I said standing my ground.

"I won't sleep if I go back to the house tonight." Belle said shaking her head.

"I want to stay here." Josh said as dad look at us before looking at his parents.

"I guess the kids made their decisions. Thanks anyway you guys." Dad said standing up and giving his parents hugs.

"Thanks Jack and Amanda." Mom said giving them hugs.

"Don't worry about anything. We'll go check the house and take care of things. You guys worry about Mack and we'll worry about everything else. Do you need us to do anything in particular?" Grandma asked.

"Will you check the answering machine and call those who called us? If any of her friends call, will you tell them what we know? She can start having visitors once she awakes and not before." Mom said running a hand through her hair.

"It's all right. If you think of anything else, we're just a phone call away." Grandpa said looking at mom and dad.

"Will you call Chad and tell him what happened?" Dad said thinking of their friends.

"Sure we can do that. Let us know how Mack's doing?" Grandma said as dad promised her he would.

We watched them walk out of the ER and into the cool night's air. Dad sighed running his hand over his face.

"Brandy and Justin came by while you guys were back there with her." I said looking at my parents.

"How did they hear about the accident?" Dad asked me as I shook my head.

"Brandy says it's all over the news. They wanted me to tell you if you need anything, don't hesitate to call." I told them as they both nodded.

"Thanks Aidan. Why don't you guys try to get some sleep? It's going to be a long night. We'll wake you when the doctor comes out." Mom said looking at Belle, Josh, and me.

"Are you sure mom?" I asked as she nodded her head.

"I'm going to get some sleep as is dad. Your sister's going to be fine." Mom said smiling.

"Ok." I said sitting down. Belle said down next to me and put her head on my shoulder before we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Feedback would be great. I know I'm evil but you guys gotta admit it adds something to the story!!!! The more feedback I get, the faster I'll update the story!!!!**


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Thanks to MissZacEfron for the help with this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

**_September 14th, 2031 3:45 am (Aidan's POV)_**

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton?" I heard before waking up fully.

"Hold on doctor." I said leaning over and waking mom and dad up.

"Mom, dad, Dr. Ellers is here." I said shaking their shoulders.

"What Aidan?" Mom asked picking her head up off of dad's shoulder.

"Dr. Ellers is here." I said before waking Josh and Belle up. They both stretched and looked at me before I pointed to Mack's doctor.

"Dr. Ellers how did the surgery go?" Dad asked looking up at the young doctor.

"The surgery went really well. She's back in her room resting. You can visit her for a few minutes at a time from now until she wakes. I've told the nurses that no one except family can visit her until she wakes completely up." Dr. Ellers told us.

"Thank you for everything you've done." Mom said smiling a little.

"It's my pleasure. Aidan you asked earlier about the young man in the car with your sister." Dr. Ellers said looking at me.

"Did you find anything out?" I asked hoping he had found at least some information out.

"Yeah I did. He's at Mercy hospital instead of this one. He's got bruises on his body like Mackenzie but he's got a concussion and a broken arm. They're monitoring him but I talked to his main doctor and they said he'll be out by tomorrow morning." Dr. Ellers told us.

"Thank you so much." I said nodding my head.

"It's my pleasure. And if her boyfriend does come by, I've told the nurses that he can visit her, if it's all right with you." Dr. Ellers said looking at my parents.

"He can; they've been together long enough." Mom said smiling a little.

"All right. We moved her room and the new number is 7853 and only two or three at a time." Dr. Ellers said as we all nodded.

"Thank you again for everything." Dad said shaking Dr. Ellers' hand.

"Like I said, it's not a problem. But I need to tell you something; after Mackenzie wakes up we're going to want to keep her in the hospital for another week just to monitor her and then we'll start physical therapy on her." Dr. Ellers told us.

"How long is she going to have to do therapy?" Josh asked looking at the doctor.

"Usually with a broken ankle we suggest three months but since she was a superb athlete, it may be as short as two months." Dr. Ellers told us.

"So it depends on Mack's ability?" Mom asked as Dr. Ellers nodded.

"Exactly; it's all up to her. If you have no other questions I'll take you guys down to her room." Dr. Ellers told mom and dad.

"Go on; we'll wait here." I said as they looked over at us.

"Why don't you guys come with us to the waiting room by her room?" Mom suggested as we smiled.

"Sure mom we'll come." I said before following them down the hall.

"You three can see her next." Dad said as we nodded.

We walk down the hall and settled into the new waiting room before watching mom and dad walk down the hall.

"Do you guys have a lot of messages on your phones?" I asked looking at Belle and Josh.

"I don't have my phone on. How many do you have?" Belle asked me.

"I've got 20 but I don't want to sit and listen to them. What are you two thinking about?" I asked looking at my younger sister and brother.

"How pissed off Mack is going to be when she realizes basketball is done for her." Belle said shaking her head.

"I'm thinking about how many people are going to be rallying around Mack." Josh said as I shook my head.

"She's going to have a lot of support but I think she's going to get tired of it really quickly." I said thinking of Mack.

"The best thing is that she's going to be all right. How do you think Aunt Kelsi and Uncle Jason are doing?" Belle asked me.

"I have no idea. Have you talked to Luke at all?" I asked looking over at Josh.

"He probably left a message on my phone but I haven't checked it yet. I'm going outside; you two wanna go with me?" Josh asked us.

"I'll go. Aidan coming?" Belle asked as I sighed.

"Sure let's go." I told them walking outside and sitting at the picnic bench that was right outside.

I dialed my voicemail before putting it to my ear. It was a lot of my friends concerned with Mack. They wished me all the luck in the world and told me that if I needed anything to give them a call. The last voicemail was the one I needed the most.

_Aidan, it's Carly; I just heard what happened to Mack. I'm so sorry. Give me a call when you get this. I'll come up to the hospital and sit with you if you want. All right, bye. _

I smiled listening to her voice. The comfort I needed was in her voice. I looked over at Belle and Josh and smiled.

"Anything from Aunt Kelsi or Uncle Jason?" I asked looking at them.

"Nothing but Lucas left a message and said that Brandon's fine; they're going to release him later on today." Josh told me.

"Be sure to tell mom and dad that. They're worried about him." I told them before standing up and walking back into the waiting room closest to Mack's room.

"There you are. Where are Belle and Josh?" Mom asked as I walked over to her.

"They're outside; we just checked our voicemails. Luke called and said that Brandon is fine. They're expecting to release him later on today." I told them.

"That's good. Did anyone else call?" Mom asked me.

"No one that's important to you guys." I said looking over at them.

"Did Carly call?" Dad asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked looking at the two of them.

"Yeah it is. You're growing up, Aidan." Mom said as I shook my head.

"Yes she did call. She offered to come sit with me. I have to call her later on." I told them.

"She's a nice girl, Aidan. Don't loose her." Dad told me.

"Thanks. Can I go see Mack?" I asked standing up.

"Yeah you know her room?" Mom asked me.

"7853; I'll be back in a little bit." I told them before walking down the hall.

I found the room with ease but wasn't prepared for the sight I would see inside. I pushed open the door a little and gasped at the sight of my 17 year old sister lying on the bed.

Mom's description of Mack was accurate. Her face was cute up with bruises. Her arms were cut up and bruises were starting to form. Her lip had a gash in the middle of it.

I walked slowly over to her and just looked her over. I wish I could kill whoever ran their car into Brandon's car. She was just 17 and she didn't deserve to have her talent ripped away from her. I sat down and took her hand in mine.

"Hey Mack; it's Aidan. I don't know what to say. You're in your most dreaded place of all time and I'm speechless. I can't believe someone ran their car into Brandon's causing you to be here." I said before taking a deep breath.

"I know you and I don't really show emotions a lot but I just wanted to say I love you. You're the greatest sister a younger brother could ask for. We talked to the doctor and he says Brandon's fine so don't be worrying about him. He'll come visit you as soon as they release him." I said before pausing again.

"Josh and Belle are in the waiting room. I'll send them in soon. Brandy and Justin both send their love and they'll come visit you as soon as they can. Wake up soon and let everyone see your pretty blue eyes again. I love you Mack." I said before gently kissing her forehead.

I watched her sleep a little more. I must have laid my head down because the next thing I knew, someone was shaking my shoulders.

"What time is it?" I asked stretched and rubbing the crud out of my eyes.

"It's 8:00, Aidan. Did you sleep here all night?" Josh asked me as he and Belle looked at me.

"I must have fallen asleep. I was talking to her." I told them turning around.

"Mom and dad were worried about you. They stayed out in the waiting room the entire night." Belle told me.

"Where are they now?" I asked them as they looked Mack over.

"Aunt Sharpay, Miranda, Uncle Chad, Aunt Taylor, Josh, and Aunt Brooke all came to see how Mack is. They're out in the waiting room with mom and dad." Josh told me.

"You're hiding from Miranda aren't you?" I asked looking at his smile.

"No I wanted to see Mack. You better go tell mom and dad that you're all right." Josh said looking at me.

"What ever you say little brother. Come find me after you're done and I'll go get breakfast with you guys." I told them as they both nodded.

"We'll be in the waiting room in a few minutes." Belle told me smiling.

I left them in the room and walked down to the waiting room. I saw Aunt Taylor, Aunt Sharpay, Uncle Chad, Josh, and Miranda sitting with mom and dad talking quietly. I walked up behind mom and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Aidan there you are. Where were you all night?" Mom asked standing up and giving me a hug.

"I was in Mack's room. I was talking to her and must have fallen asleep." I said before looking at my aunts and uncle.

"Hey guys." I said taking a seat across from mom and dad and smiled at them.

"Hey Aidan. How's Mack today?" Uncle Chad asked me as I nodded my head.

"She's doing pretty well. Her face is cut up as are her arms. She's got bruises on her arms. Her foot is in a cast but the doctor says she doing good." Dad said looking at me.

"That's good. We heard it on the news last night and wanted to come up here but we figured you would have too much on your mind." Chad told my dad.

"We were worried about Mack going through surgery so we stayed here last night." Mom said looking at them.

"Has the doctor said when they're going to release her?" Sharpay asked us.

"He's waiting for her to wake up and then he said that they want to keep her for a week just to observe her. Then they want to start physical therapy as soon as she's out of the hospital." Dad told them.

I stopped listening when I saw who was standing outside the elevator. I got up silently and walked over to her smiling.

"Oh Aidan I got my mom to bring me up here. How's Mack?" Carly asked wrapping her arms around me.

"She's fine. She's still in a coma but the doctors are hopeful. You didn't have to come." I said but realized that I was glad she came up here.

"I know but I wanted to make sure for myself that Mack was all right and you were ok too." Carly told me smiling.

"Thank you for coming. You wanna go for a walk with me?" I asked holding out my hand for her to take.

"Sure." She said before I walked over to my parents and smiled in their direction.

"Carly's here so I'm going to take a walk with her." I said as they both nodded at me.

I walked back over to Carly's side and took her hand in mine. I led her down the hallway without saying a word. She looked over at me and I smiled.

"Aidan I'm sorry I didn't come earlier." Carly told me before I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it. They weren't letting anyone stay here at the hospital besides the 5 of us. Mack can't have visitors yet." I told her.

"I wanted to come last night but my mom wouldn't let me. She said that you guys were too in shock." Carly told me.

"We were. I don't think the shock has worn off." I said hugging her closer to my chest and kissing the top of her head.

"How is Mack doing?" Carly asked looking up at me.

"Her arms and face are covered with cuts and bruises. She's got a broken ankle which means her basketball career is over." I paused before looking down at her.

"Does she know yet?" Carly asked me as I gently shook my head.

"No she doesn't know and I don't to be in the room when she finds out." I said smiling a little.

"She's got an amazing family behind her and some pretty good friends too. She'll be fine." Carly told me as I hugged her.

"I hope so. I think with Brandon by her side, she'll be her normal self sooner." I said kissing her forehead.

"I'm glad you're doing all right." Carly said wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I'm glad you came up here to visit me." I told her before we walked back to the waiting room.

"I'm glad I came too." Carly said sitting next to me as I looked over at Belle and Josh who were talking with Josh and Miranda.

I looked over at my parents and saw that they were both tired. They both tried to have smiles on their faces but their minds were filled with worry. I smiled at the two of them before turning my attention back to Carly.

"What are you going to do today?" I asked looking at her.

"I was going to hang out with you but I think I'm going to go home and relax a little." Carly told me.

"I promise when Mack is out, you and I will hang out a lot more." I said looking at her.

"Do you want to take a break while she's getting better?" Carly asked looking at me.

"I think it's going to be for the best, Carly." I said watching her face.

"If that's what you think, Aidan, then I'll still be here when you're ready." Carly said leaning up and kissing me on the cheek.

"Carly don't cry. I just think I need to focus on my sister and getting her back to normal." I said looking at her.

"I understand. I'll still love you, Aidan." Carly told me before walking away from the waiting room.

I put my arms behind my head and sighed loudly. Mom caught my eye but I shook my head.

"I'm going for a walk." I told them pushing off the couch and walking away from the waiting room.

"Aidan wait." Belle cried before running behind me. I heard her follow me as we walked towards Mack's room.

"Not now Belle." I said walking into Mack's room.

"Aidan just talk to me. What's wrong with Carly?" She asked as I took a seat next to Mack's bedside.

"Carly and I are taking a break." I said before looking over Mack's face.

"Oh Aidan I'm sorry. Is there anything you want me to do?" Belle asked me.

"I want Mack to wake up and smile at us. I want her to open her eyes. I just wish this whole thing didn't happen." I said as tears threatened to fall down my face.

"Aidan look at me; you have to talk to someone. You can't keep your feelings bottled up. You're going to lash out on someone then it might be too late." Belle told me.

"Yeah I know Belle but I'm too worried about Mack to do anything right now." I told her.

"Just hang in there Aidan. Mack will be all right and she'll be back pulling you into arguments before you know it." Belle told me smiling.

"Thanks Belle. I love you." I told her before giving her a hug.

"I love you too Aidan. You're a great big brother." Belle told me reaching up and hugging me.

"Come on let's go get some breakfast." I told her before kissing Mack's forehead.

We left the room and walked back down to the hallway. We stood in the doorway and were surprised to see who was standing there.

"Aunt Kelsi, Uncle Jason what are you guys doing here?" Belle asked smiling at them.

"We wanted to come see how Mack was doing. By the way, how is she?" Aunt Kelsi asked looking at mom and dad.

I listened to mom tell Aunt Kelsi and Uncle Jason about how Mack was doing. While listening I felt someone clamp down on my shoulders. I looked up and was surprised to see who was standing behind me.

"Brandon what are you doing here?" I asked looking up at him.

* * *

**I'm evil I know!!!! Feedback would be great! Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback and/or ideas!!!! **


	19. Chapter 17

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Thanks to MissZacEfron** **for the help in this chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

**_September 15th, 203110:00 am (_Belle's POV**

"Brandon what are you doing here?" I heard Aidan asked before they caught my attention.

"They released me so I wanted to come see how Mack is." Brandon said before looking over at me and Josh.

"She's doing pretty well. She's in a coma but the doctors are really hopeful." I said speaking up and smiling at Brandon.

"Hey Belle and Josh; I didn't see you guys sitting there." Brandon said turning in our direction.

"Hi Brandon do you want to see Mack?" I asked standing up before Brandon shook his head.

"Yeah do you want to walk with me?" Brandon asked as I nodded my head.

"Sure. Mom, dad I'll be back." I told them before walking down the hall as Brandon followed me.

I sighed loudly before walking down the hallway. Brandon's foot strides matched mine as we neared Mack's room.

"So how are you doing Belle?" Brandon asked me as I turned to him.

"You know, you're the first person that has asked me that. Everyone has been so concerned with Mack that Josh, Aidan, and I get pushed to the side." I said as Brandon stopped and looked at me.

"Come here Belle." He said before wrapping his arms around me.

I had always looked to Brandon as another older brother. He had been around since I was little so he and I grew closer like brother and sister.

"I'm sorry this has affected you like this. I never intended for us to get into an accident that night." Brandon said looking at me.

"Brandon this isn't your fault. It's the person that rammed into your car fault." I told him shaking my head.

"I can never forgive myself if she's not all right." Brandon told me.

"Brandon, listen to me. She's going to be fine. She's got a broken ankle but she's had surgery to fix that. She's got cuts and bruises but those will heal. She's going to be fine." I said looking at my sister's boyfriend.

"But her basketball days are gone." Brandon said as I looked at him.

"Listen to me. Mack once said that she could live without basketball if you were by her side. She's got your by her side and she'll be all right." I told him.

"I'm just worried about her." Brandon told me.

"Come on. Let's go." I told him before we started walking down the hall again.

"Where are we going?" Brandon asked me as I rolled my brown eyes.

"To our original destination." I told him leading the way to Mack's room.

I paused in front of the door and twisted the knob. I pushed the door open and walked gently across the floor. I heard Brandon walk up behind me and gasp at the sight of his girlfriend on the bed.

"She's all right Brandon. Keep thinking that." I said before pushing her hair off of her head.

"Hey Mack. I brought someone to visit. You were worried about him but he's all right. I'll leave you two to visit. You can talk to her." I said looking over at Brandon.

"Thanks Belle." Brandon told me before I smiled and patted his shoulders.

"If you wanna talk, I'll be around." I told him before walking out of the room and leaving him with his sweetheart.

_**Brandon's POV**_

I watched Belle leave the room before sitting down in the vacant chair that had been pulled up to the side of the bed. I took her hand in mine and kissed it gently. I ran my hands through my hair and just wished she would open her eyes and give me her killer smile.

"Mackenzie what did they do to you? I love you so much. I just want you to open your eyes and give me your killer smile. Everyone is praying for your safe recovery. Justin and Brandy can't wait to see you; your family is waiting on pins and needles for you to open your eyes; and our extended family is waiting for you to come back to us." I paused before looking her over.

Like Belle said, she had bruises and cuts all over her face and arms. I saw, beneath the blanket, that she was rocking a red cast; but knowing Mack she would request it to be changed to pink or green.

"I know I still owe you those sundaes. I promise the first thing we'll do when you get out of the hospital, we'll get those sundaes. We'll do whatever you want when you get out. Our next date is whatever you want to do." I said looking her over.

"I feel so bad for all of this. You didn't deserve any of this. Neither one of us didn't deserve this. I love you so much and I'm just hoping that you open your eyes and show me your pretty blue eyes." I said kissing her hand.

I just sat and watched her chest go up and down with her rhythmic breathing. I kissed her forehead before pushing back from the bed and walking out the door.

"You can go in now." I said looking Belle's way before watching her go into the room.

_**Belle's POV**_

I walked into Mack's room as I saw Brandon walk out. I smiled at him as I walked in, shutting the door behind me. I sat in the empty chair next to her bed, putting my hand on top of hers.

"Mack. You can't die. I don't know what I'd do. You're my big sister. I look up to you so much. You've always been there for me." I admitted as I felt the warm tears coming to my eyes.

"Please don't leave me. I don't know what I'm going to do. Even if it seems like I don't care, I really do. I care about you. You're my big sister. Who am I going to talk about boys with if you're gone? Who am I going to stay up with all night long giggling about who knows what? You can't leave yet; you still have a happily ever life with Brandon to start."

From then the tears started pouring down my face. I leaned over onto the bed, sobs shaking throughout my body. I laid my head on the bed, sobbing into Mack's hand.

I heard the door crack open, but I didn't care who it was. I sobbed into the bed, trying to cover up that I was crying. I lifted my head up, wiping my tears away.

"Belle." He whispered. I heard him walking towards me. I turned around, staring at Brandon.

"Brandon. I can't loose her. I don't want to lose my big sister." I said walking into Brandon's hug.

"Shh Belle you're not going to loose her. She's here to stay." Brandon said trying to calm me down.

"I'm trying to stay positive but my mind keeps wandering back to what if." I admitted to Brandon.

"Believe me, my mind has been on what ifs as well. What if we would have been two minutes later to that intersection? What if that car was going twenty miles faster? What if she didn't make it?" Brandon paused before looking at me.

"That last one has been going through my head a lot. We've only had 15 years together; most sisters have at least fifty years together." I told him.

"You will have those fifty years plus so many more to come. You two are going to be the closest sisters everyone has ever seen." Brandon told me as I smiled.

"Thanks Brandon. You're a great guy and my sister is lucky to have you." I told him smiling.

"She's lucky to have a great sister like you." Brandon told me.

"I'm even luckier to have her as a sister. I'm scared, Brandon." I said as more tears escaped.

"It's going to be all right, Belle. You just have to have faith and hope and have people around that you can talk to." Brandon told me.

I stayed quiet before looking over at Mack. Her chest was rising and falling gently as more tears leaked out.

"I've got to get out of here." I said before pushing back from Brandon and running out of the room.

I ran down the hall and down the stairs. I heard footsteps run behind me. I pushed through the door and collapsed onto the ground in tears. I cried for the pure fact that I didn't know when Mack would be waking up.

"Belle you need to pull yourself together." I heard dad's voice said pulling me closer to his side.

"Dad I can't. I'm scared to death about Mack. We don't know when she'll wake up." I said wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"That's why you need to be hopeful and patience. Dr. Ellers is confident that Mack will wake up soon. We just have to be there for her when she does." Dad told me.

"I'm emotional, PMSing, and going on little sleep. I'm sorry if I'm not making perfect sense." I said smiling through my tears.

"Why do women always bring up the PMS factor? You're going to be fine; you've got family around you and friends ready to listen to you complain or vent." Dad told me as I laughed.

"Thanks dad. I love you." I said kissing his cheek.

"I love you too, sweetheart. Now let's go see how your sister is doing." Dad said taking my hand and leading me back indoors.

We walked back upstairs and stepped into the waiting room. I saw mom's eyes meet mine and I smiled. Brandon came up to me and looked at me.

"You all right?" Brandon asked me as I smiled at him.

"Yeah my dad and I talked and I'm doing better. Thank you again for everything." I said giving him a hug.

"It's not a problem, Belle. I'm here if you want to talk." Brandon said smiling at me.

I walked over to my mom and gave her a hug. She returned it before kissing my forehead.

"Are you all right?" Mom asked me before stepping back and looking at me.

"Between the lack of sleep and PMSing, I'm fine." I said nodding my head.

"Dad or I would have taken you home last night." Mom told me pushing my hair off my forehead.

"I know you would have but I wanted to stay here. I'll go home tonight." I promised looking at her.

"Ok; do you want to talk?" Mom asked me as I looked at her.

"I'm kinda tired of talking right now. But if I do, I'll come to you." I said kissing her before walking over to the chairs and taking a seat.

I laid my head on my knee and just stared off into space. I let my mind wander and ended up coming to a piece of notebook paper that Josh handed me. I ended up writing a bunch of thoughts down.

_Ok I'm not really good at this but I just want my sister to wake up. I need her to wake up. I miss having my talking buddy and I miss giggling into all hours of the morning. Everyone keeps telling me she'll be all right but I won't believe that until I see her blue eyes staring back at me. _

I took a deep breath before stuffing that into my back pocket. I looked up at the ceiling before falling back into my own thoughts.

"Hey Belle?" Josh asked before I looked over at him.

"Yeah Josh?" I asked as he came and sat next to me.

"Remember the time Mack dared you to run through that mud pile?" Josh asked me as I grinned.

"Yeah I remember that. Mom was so pissed at us for running through that pile before running through the house." I said shaking my head at the memory.

_It had just stopped raining earlier that morning that Mack and I stood outside. Mack who had just turned 11 turned to me with a big old grin on her face._

"_Dare you to run through that mud pile and then tell mom you left something in the house that you need." Mack said grinning at me._

"_What do I get for doing it?" I asked looking at my older sister._

"_You get the coolness of being an 8 year old. Also I'll pay you a dollar." Mack said taking the dollar out of her pocket and showing me._

_Me being the innocent 8 year old instantly agreed and ran through the mud pile before running into the house._

"_ANABELLE JACQUELINE! GET BACK OUTSIDE!" Mom yelled as I ran through the kitchen._

"_But mom I've got to get something." I yelled back before she stepped into my path._

"_No you do not. Get back outside and once you're cleaned up, then you can get what you forgot." Mom said pointing to the backdoor._

"_Fine mom." I said stomping through the house, leaving a muddy trail behind me._

_I walked back outside and went over to Mack's side. I held out my hand expectantly._

"_What are you waiting for?" Mack asked looking over at me._

"_I'm waiting for my dollar." I said still holding my hand out._

"_You didn't bring anything back from inside. Therefore I don't have to give you anything." Mack told me._

"_Mack you said you would pay me a dollar if I ran through the house." I said stomping my foot._

"_I said you had to bring something back." Mack told me holding her ground._

_I was too mad at her so I grabbed a handful of mud and flung it in her direction. She looked at me in shock before grabbing her own handful and throwing it at me. We stood out there and had the biggest mud fight ever._

"I'll never forget how mad mom was when Mack and I showed up at the back door covered head to toe in mud." I said shaking my head.

"She yelled so loud and all dad could do was laugh at you and Mack." Josh told me laughing.

He paused for a minute as to be thinking of something else. He looked up at me with a giant smile on his face.

"Or what about the time Mack and I got into the biggest argument?" Josh asked me as I laughed.

"I remember that. Mack and you were standing across the living room yelling at each other about who knows what. Aidan and I just stood there laughing at you two. What were you two arguing about?" I asked him as he thought about it.

"I can't even remember. I think she called me a name." Josh said as I let my mind wander.

"_You're a monkey's uncle Josh." I heard Mack yell before walking out into the hallway. Aidan was standing out there trying not to laugh._

"_What's going on?" I asked walking up beside him._

"_Mack and Josh are getting into it." Aidan said before I snuck down the stairs and walked into the living room._

_Josh, who was 12, was at one end and Mack, who was 16, was at the other. Both of them had their hands on their hips and angry faces were on their faces._

"_I'm not a monkey's uncle; you're a dork." Josh said shooting back._

"_Wow nice comeback little brother." Mack said rolling her eyes._

"_You're a little miss prissy who's PMSing all the time." Josh shot back as Aidan joined me downstairs._

"_I'm a girl and girls PMS all the time. What do you expect?" Mack shot back._

"_Well you're a prissy girl who tiptoes around the house with Brandon. You're a man hating chick." Josh said as Aidan and I both bursted out in laughter._

"_If I'm a man hating chick then what does that make you? An uncle loving monkey who can't get a girl?" Mack asked._

"_I'm 12 what do you expect? Man hating retarded chick." Josh said as tears managed to escape my eyes from laughing so hard._

"_Real mature, Josh. You need to learn some new comebacks. Anyways I bet you don't even know who the biggest retard is?" Mack asked._

"_You're the biggest retard, and you just proved it. Mack, you're the biggest basketball star and all you can do is pick on the little people? What would mom and dad do if they knew?" Josh asked as I turned to Aidan._

"_Should we break this up?" I asked looking up at him._

"_Nah this is way too good." Aidan said looking at me._

"_You're a stupid monkey butt Josh. Mom and dad know that I pick on you all the time. But what would mom and dad do if they knew you've been kissing Miranda outside in the garden?" Mack asked as mine, Josh, and Aidan's jaws all dropped._

"_How do you know about that?" Josh asked stepping closer to Mack._

"_You shouldn't stand so close to the window. That's why you're a stupid monkey's butt Josh." Mack said as I managed to pick my jaw off the floor._

"_Mackenzie you're a blonde headed doofus who is afraid of monkey's uncles." Josh said as the laughter returned._

"_Leave him alone Mack." Aidan said finally having enough._

"_Get out of here Aidan. This is between me and Josh." Mack said turning and looking at us._

"_No I'm going to break this up before it gets any worse. Stop this you two." Aidan said standing between the two._

_Mack and Josh managed to bring Aidan into the argument. I stood there and watched the three yell at each other._

"_What's going on here?" Mom asked coming in the door with Dad, Cassie, J.J., Lily, and J.J._

"T_hree of your precious angels are arguing. It's pretty funny if you ask me." I said before falling into bits of laughter again._

"Mom and dad made us apologize to each other." Josh said as I laughed.

"You've got to admit that was a lot of fun." I said shaking my head.

"It was before mom and dad came and interrupted it." Josh told me.

"We've had some good times with Mack and Aidan." I said looking over at him.

"Yeah we have but that doesn't mean the good times are over. Mack's coming back to us and we'll create more memories." Josh said scooting closer to me.

"Thanks Josh for getting my mind off of Mack. You're a great brother." I said giving him a hug.

"It's not a problem, Belle. I hate seeing you hurt; I just wanted to cheer you up." Josh told me as I leaned over and gave him a hug.

I saw Brandon walk towards mom and dad with a smile on his face. He talked to them for a few minutes before mom and dad took off down the hallway.

Aidan gave me a look before the three of us walked up to him. I touched his arm before he turned around and smiled at me.

"What's happening Brandon? Where did mom and dad go?" Aidan asked looking at Brandon.

"Mack's awake. She's groggy but she opened her eyes and she knows what happened." Brandon said as more tears rushed to my eyes.

* * *

**You guys have pointed out quite clear that I'm evil. But I hope this chapter answered a lot of your questions. Feedback would be great. I'll try to have another update by the weekend but we'll see. Thanks for all the feedback and ideas!!!!**


	20. Chapter 18

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Thanks to MissZacEfron and RockstarJ for the help in this chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

**_September 15th, 2031 1:00pm (MACK'S POV)_**

"Where the hell am I?" I asked looking up and seeing someone's face.

"You're in the hospital babe. You need to calm down." I heard someone say before their face came into focus.

"Who are you?" I asked not recognizing the voice at all.

"I'm Brandon Cross, Mack. I'm your boyfriend you've been dating for 15 months." Brandon told me as I looked at him.

"I'm sorry that name doesn't ring a bell. Are my parents here?" I asked as tears stung my eyes when I saw his face fell.

"Yeah they are. I'll go get them." He said before leaving the room.

I looked around the room at all the balloons and flowers. I smiled sitting the bed up a little. The door opening caused me to look over.

"Mack, oh thank God you're awake." Mom said coming over and kissing my cheek.

"Hi mom, dad. How long was I out?" I asked them smiling a little.

"You were out for a few days but that doesn't matter now. Can I ask you something, Mack?" Dad asked looking over at me.

"Yeah go ahead." I said nodding my head.

"Do you remember anything from that night of the accident?" Dad asked me.

I thought about it for a minute but it was all a black spot. I shook my head sadly as dad looked over at me.

"I don't remember anything. The last thing I remember is mom yelling at me to get the bathroom cleaned. What's wrong with me?" I asked looking at them.

"We'll talk to the doctor, baby. We'll figure this out." Mom said pulling me closer to her.

"I'm scared." I whispered as mom and dad both kissed my head.

"I know sweetheart but we'll figure this out." Dad said as I looked at him.

"I don't remember anything." I said fighting tears.

"You will sweetie. We're going to help you. Do you know anything else about your family?" Mom asked me.

"No nothing. Do I have any siblings?" I asked them watching their faces fall.

"Mack, you've got 7 siblings; you're the oldest." Dad told me as more tears streaked down my face.

"I don't remember them." I said shaking my head slowly.

"Don't worry baby, we'll work with you. You'll remember before long." Mom told me.

"Can I be alone for right now?" I asked more tears leaking out.

"Sure we'll be back in a little bit with the doctor." Dad said kissing my forehead before leaving the room with mom at his side.

I laid back into the bed and quickly fell asleep from the pure exhaustion of not knowing anything.

_**Gabi's POV**_

"I can't believe she doesn't remember her siblings or that night." I said once we were out of the room.

"Gabi you've got to stay positive. She'll eventually remember." Troy said pulling me closer to his side.

"What if she doesn't?" I asked fear in my voice.

"We'll cross that bridge once we get there. Now let's go talk to Dr. Ellers." Troy said leading me down the hallway.

We saw Dr. Ellers standing at the counter looking over a chart. I cleared my throat as he turned around smiling.

"Gabi, Troy what can I do for you two?" Dr. Ellers asked.

"Mack has woken up but she doesn't remember anything from that night, her siblings, or her boyfriend." Troy said looking at him.

"We were afraid this would happen. She's suffering from amnesia; we don't know how severe it is yet but 95 percent of the time, its milder cases. We just have to work with Mack and get to see photographs, listening to her favorite music, anything that will trigger a memory." Dr. Ellers told us.

"How long can she have it?" I heard myself ask.

"It can be up to three months before she regains her memory. You've just got to be prepared for that." Dr. Ellers told us.

"How did this happen to Mack?" Troy asked.

"The paramedics said her head was in an awkward position when they arrived on scene. Most times, the patience's head hits something so violently that their memory is disturbed. This is probably what happened to Mack." Dr. Ellers told us.

"Thank you Doctor. She's sleeping now." Troy told him.

"Thanks; I'll check her out once she awakes." Dr. Ellers said as we walked back to the waiting room.

"Mom, Dad how is she?" Aidan asked as we walked up to our friends and family.

"Aidan sit down. We have some news about your sister." I said taking a seat.

"Troy, Gabi, what's wrong?" Kelsi asked looking at us before looking at her son.

"We went in and saw Mack and she got to talking. She told us she doesn't remember anything from the night of the accident. Then she asked us if she had any siblings." I said looking at the kids' faces.

"She doesn't remember us?" Belle asked as tears pooled in her eyes.

"I'm sorry baby but she doesn't remember you guys." Troy said hanging his head.

"What do we have to do then?" Josh asked us.

"She's got a case of amnesia and the doctor told us we have to show her photographs, videos, music, anything that will trigger her memory." I said looking at the three worried teenagers.

"You think things couldn't get shitter but they end up getting worse and worse by the hour." Aidan said shaking his head.

"Listen Mack needs us. We have to help her gain her memory back." Troy said looking at the friends and family that surrounded us.

"What do you want us to do?" Jason asked looking at us.

"I don't know; I haven't thought that far in advance. She doesn't remember Brandon at all either." Troy said looking over at Kelsi and Jason.

"That's why he was mad when he came out. No wonder." Jason said shaking his head.

"She remembers Troy and I just fine but she doesn't remember her brothers and sisters." I said shaking my head.

"Gabi whatever you need us to do, we'll do it." Taylor said hugging me.

"Can you guys do us a favor?" I asked looking at them.

"You name it." Chad said as I smiled.

"Will you find pictures of Mack with each of her siblings and put them in a photo album? Maybe if we show her that, that'll have some effect." I told them.

"We can do that. Anything else?" Chad asked us.

"She's got CDs sitting in her room, will you brings those up too? And . . ." I said racking my brain for anything else.

"How about her blanket and pillow?" Troy suggested thinking of anything that would make Mack comfortable.

"Sure we'll bring those up too. We'll go home and get them and bring them up later." Taylor told us.

"Thank you two for everything." I said as they both smiled.

"It's not a problem. We'll check your answering machine too." Taylor added.

I smiled watching them walk out of the hospital. I turned to Aidan, Belle, and Josh who were talking quietly.

"What are you three thinking about?" I asked them.

"I can't believe Mack doesn't remember us. What caused it?" Aidan asked us.

"Dr. Ellers thinks it's because her head was violently thrown into something when the impact of the other car. He says she's can have amnesia up to three months." Troy said looking at them.

"How are we going to do this?" Belle asked looking between Troy and me.

"We're going to get through this as a family." I told them smiling.

"Mom, dad, grandma left a message on my phone saying that Cassie, Lily, J.J., and Josh all want to see Mack badly." Josh said looking up at me.

"What do you think Gabi? Should we let the younger ones see her?" Troy asked looking over at me.

"I don't honestly know. They'll get confused if their sister doesn't remember them and it might cause Mack to get upset." I said looking at them.

"I'll call grandma later and talk to her. Sound good, Gabi?" Troy asked me.

"That'll work. I'm scared." I said looking into the faces of Belle, Josh, and Aidan.

"Everything will turn out for the better mom. Just wait and see." Josh told me smiling.

"Yeah I guess everything will." I said looking over at Kelsi and Jason.

"Do you two have any ideas?" Troy asked them.

"We're thinking but nothing is coming to mind. How about old family videos?" Jason suggested.

"I think we've got some. We could show her those. Brandon are you all right?" I asked getting up and walking over to him.

"I can't believe she doesn't remember me. What if she never remembers?" Brandon asked looking up at me with a tear stricken face.

"Hey you've got to be positive. She'll eventually remember you. Don't worry. She loves you too much not to remember you." I said looking at him.

"You think so?" Brandon asked me.

"I know so. She used to spend an hour talking to me about all the good times you two had had together. She's going to know who she was before the accident." I said looking at him.

"Then how come she didn't have my class ring on her finger?" Brandon asked me.

"Brandon they had to take the ring off when she went into surgery. I have the ring in my purse. How about you go give it to her?" I suggested smiling. I reached into my purse and got the ring the doctors had put in a plastic bag. I handed it to him as he inspected it.

"No I'll hold on to it. I've got to figure out a way to help her remember that we were together." Brandon told me smiling.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out." I told him smiling.

"I'm going to call my mom. I'll be back in a minute." Troy told me as I nodded my head.

I watched him walk towards the payphone before turning back to Belle, Josh, and Aidan. All three of them had worried looks on their faces.

"Guys she's going to be all right. We just have to coax her into remember little by little." I told them.

"Mom this is huge. We're going to have to go over everything with her." Aidan said looking at me.

"Guys we're going to have to take baby steps with her. It could take a week or months; we're just going to have to patience with her." I said as the nurse in me came out.

"At least we know what to expect especially since you used to be a nurse." Aidan told me.

"Yeah but we still have a long road to go." I told them as they nodded their heads.

We stayed quiet until Troy came back. I looked up at him as his long strides brought him closer to us.

"Mom sends her prayers and well wishes. We agreed to hold off on bringing the kids up here until tomorrow. Mom told the kids that she was awake and doing well but she needs her rest." Troy told us.

"How are they doing?" I asked looking over at him.

"They're worried about Mack. Grandma and grandpa said if you three don't want to go home, you could go over to their house." Troy said looking at Aidan, Belle, and Josh.

"We did promise we would go home tonight." Aidan said sighing loudly.

"How about you guys go over to grandma and grandpas for tonight and you can come back tomorrow morning?" I suggested.

"We'll do that. We'll gather some stuff to help jog Mack's memory." Belle told me smiling.

"You guys are dong really good with this." I said looking at them.

"Sure we're hurt but we need to focus on getting our sister back to who she was before the accident." Josh told me.

"She will remember you guys." Troy said looking at them.

"Could we see her before we take off to grandma and grandpas?" Aidan asked timidly.

"I think that could be arranged." I said standing up and looking at them.

The five of us walked down the hall towards Mack's room. We stopped in front of her room. I looked at the three teenagers before placing my hand on the doorknob.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked as they all took a deep breath.

They nodded before I pushed the door open. We walked in and Belle, Josh, and Aidan immediately walked up to the bed. Mack's chest was rising and falling steadily.

I watched Aidan, Josh, and Belle's faces as they looked at their sister. Their faces were mixed with confusion and happiness. I felt Troy grab my hand and give it a squeeze.

"Sorry." We heard Mack's voice say before her eyes slowly started to open.

"What are you sorry about?" I asked walking up to the bed and looking at her.

"I kinda fell asleep during our chat. Who are they?" Mack asked looking at Aidan, Josh, and Belle.

"Well I'm your adorable, younger brother, Aidan. You and I have had some good times together." Aidan said as Mack giggled.

"You're also funny." Mack pointed out as Aidan nodded his head.

"I sure am. I'm going to help you remember." Aidan said as Mack nodded her head.

"Good because I want to remember." Mack said as Aidan grinned.

"I'm your beautiful younger sister, Belle. You and I would spend countless hours giggling about which boys were cuter." Belle said as Mack shook her head.

"I'm sorry I don't remember." Mack said sadly.

"Hey don't worry about it. We'll help you remember all the good times we had." Belle said smiling.

"And I'm your younger brother, Josh. You and I used to kick each other's asses on the basketball court." Josh said looking at Mack.

"I played basketball?" Mack asked fear evident in her voice.

"You were the best basketball player East High has seen in a while." Aidan exclaimed.

"East High? That sounds really familiar." Mack said causing us to gain some hope.

"It should; you go to school there. You're a senior in high school." Josh jumped in.

"Is it painted red and white?" Mack asked hopeful.

"Some parts of it are. Red and white are the school's colors." Belle said looking at her sister.

"Cool; I do remember some stuff but the majority of it is jumbled up." Mack told us quietly.

"We'll help you sort it out. We're going to go now but we'll be back later." Aidan said looking at Mack.

"Thanks for everything, Aidan, Belle, and Josh." Mack said repeating each word carefully.

"We're siblings and that's what siblings do." Belle said before leaving the room.

"Wait you said I have seven siblings. Where are the other four?" Mack asked Troy and I.

"They're at home with your grandparents. Three of them are 8 and your youngest brother is 6." I told them.

"You don't want them to see me like this do you?" Mack asked looking over at us.

"It's not that Mack, you need your rest. They're coming up tomorrow morning to see you." Troy told her.

"All right. Can I get some sleep now?" Mack asked us.

"Sure baby. Sleep and we'll be back later." I said kissing her forehead before leaving the room.

Troy and I walked down to the waiting room where Brandon, Aidan, Josh, and Belle were standing.

"Kelsi and Jason offered to take us home." Belle said as I smiled at them.

"That's fine. We're going to stay a little while before heading home to grab quick showers and change of clothes." Troy told them.

"Can I come back later?" Brandon asked us smiling.

"Sure you can. You're welcome to see Mack any time you want. She's remembering a little bit but she's got strides to go." I told him smiling.

"I think I have something that might help her. I'll bring it up when I come back." Brandon told us.

"Take your time. You need to relax since you just got out of the hospital too." Troy said looking over at Brandon.

"I'm fine; I'm just worried about Mack." Brandon told us.

"She's in good hands; take time and look after yourself." I told him smiling.

"I will. I'll be back in a little bit." Brandon told us as we both nodded.

We hugged Aidan, Josh, and Belle and made them promise they would give kisses to the four younger ones for us. We watched them leave the hospital before walking down the stairs and got into the sunshine for the first time in days.

**_4:00 pm (Brandon's POV)_**

"Mom, dad, can I borrow the car?" I asked standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Do you really think you should be pushing yourself so hard, Brandon?" Dad asked me.

"My girlfriend is lying in a hospital bed; she's confused as hell on what her world consisted of before the accident. The main thing I'm worried about right now is getting my sweetheart back to how she was." I said looking at them.

"Brandon this could take weeks or even months." Mom told me as I quickly shook my head.

"Then I'm going to be by her side those weeks or months. Mack is my entire world and I'm going to help her get her world back." I told them.

"But Brandon you just got out of the hospital as well." Dad told me.

"I know that but I'm mind is not on me at the minute. It's on my confused as hell girlfriend who I'm more worried about." I told them.

"Brandon . . ." Mom started as I grabbed the car keys and shook my head.

"No mom; I'm right and I'm going to visit Mack. I'll be back in a little bit." I told them walking out the door.

I got into their SUV and started driving towards the hospital. I was nervous on how Mack would react to the thing I brought her. I hoped this would trigger some kind of memory but knew it would be a shot in the dark.

I pushed the CD button on my parents' stereo and I closed my eyes tightly as a familiar song came pouring out of the speakers.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time _

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to tell  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

I hummed along to the song as I drove to the hospital. That was mine and Mack's song. She declared it so the first day she heard it on the radio. She had made me a CD and that song was on it twice because the first time was supposed to make me smile and the second, I was supposed to think of us as a couple. I sighed loudly before turning on my blinker.

I pulled into the hospital parking lot and pulled the car to a gentle stop. I grabbed the bag that occupied the passenger's seat. I ran my hand through my hair and took a deep breath before getting out of the car and walking up the path towards the entrance.

I caught the next elevator before pushing the 9th floor button. I watched the elevator slowly creep upwards before hearing the ding and walking out. I walked down the hallway before stopping in front of Mack's door.

"Knock, Knock." I whispered, opening the door to Mack's room quietly. I looked at her laying there, her eyes focused on me.

"Hi. Brandon, right?" She asked, sending pain to my heart as I saw my girlfriend not remembering me. I nodded my head slowly, shutting the door behind me.

I placed my bag that I was carrying on the floor next to the vacant chair. I sat down slowly, smiling at her.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you." She whispered, her eyes clenched shut. A few tears escaped which I wiped off with the padding of my thumb.

"Mack it's ok. You'll remember sooner or later." I told her, tears warming in my eyes.

She looked at me for a few seconds before pulling her blues eyes away and looking out the window.

"I brought you some things." I said, picking my bag up and setting it in my lap. I dug through it before finding what I was looking for.

"I thought you might remember if I showed you these." I said, handing her the photo album.

She looked through the photo album, the bright smile never leaving her face. She touched the photos as if trying to remember what happened during them.

"What's this one from?" She asked turning the photo album so I could see it.

It was a picture from Christmas. We were sitting on the couch and we were both laughing.

"That was from Christmas. You had just said something stupid and it caused both of us to crack up laughing. Your mom took that and gave us both copies of it." I told her smiling.

"What about this one?" She asked flipping through a couple of more pages.

"That was at a basketball game. You had made the game winning shot and I picked you up in my arms and spun you around. My mom had her camera handy and managed to get a shot of us smiling and looking at each other like that." I told her smiling at the memory.

"We look good in this picture. We look really happy." She said, pointing to one of our homecoming pictures.

"We were really happy. You were gorgeous that night. When you walked down the stairs, you took my breath away." I told her smiling.

She flipped through a couple of more photos before stopping on one of us at the beach for the previous summer. I had my biniki on while he had on his swimming trunks.

"You're really hot." She said, her face turning crimson red as she looked at me. I laughed loudly before she joined me in laughing as well.

"I think it helped." She said, giving me back the photo album.

"No keep it. Look at it as many times as you want. I was hoping this would trigger something." I told her.

"Are you sure?" Mack asked me.

"I'm sure. You made me that for my birthday earlier this year." I told her smiling.

"I did?" She asked her face scrunched up.

"Yeah you did; you were creative and always good with pictures." I told her smiling.

She looked confused for a minute before I looked over at her.

"If you need anything else. Just ask me." I told her, smiling. She looked at me, seeing pain in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I don't remember. I really want to. But I can't." She sobbed, breaking down. I got up quickly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey. Calm down. I'm not blaming you. I promise." I said, kissing her forehead as I held her in my arms, rocking her.

I heard the door open quietly, as I looked back, seeing Gabi and Troy walk in. They gave me a look before I got up off of the bed, walking out of the room quietly, hearing Mack sob as I walked away. Gabi went to Mack's side as Troy gave me a sympathetic look.

I ran as quickly as I could out of the hospital. Not looking back, I ran until I got to the parking lot, falling to my knees as I sobbed. I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I didn't look up, but I heard the soothing voice.

"Brandon. You're going to be ok. I promise. Mack's going to make it. She's a fighter." The small voice said.

I looked up, seeing Belle kneeling down next to me. I shut my eyes, leaning into her.

"I'm scared too, Brandon. You don't want to lose your girlfriend, and I don't want to lose my sister." She said softly.

"Belle I can't lose her. She can't leave me like this." I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Shh. Come on. Let's go back inside." She said, helping me up onto my feet.

We walked silent back up to the waiting room. I looked over at her as a thought struck me.

"How did you get back up here?" I asked looking over at Belle.

"Mom and dad stopped and got me. Aidan and Josh were explaining to the younger ones that Mack was all right but she didn't remember a lot." Belle said shaking her head.

"How did they take it?" I asked her watching her face change dramatically.

"They're scared and worried about her, just like the rest of us. But they're making her pictures and drawings." Belle told me.

"I made her cry." I said looking over at Belle.

"I highly doubt that you Brandon Michael Cross made my sister Mackenzie Miah Bolton cry. I think it's from stress of not being able to remember anything that mad her cry." Belle told me.

"I'm going to say goodbye to Mack and then I'll take you home." I told Belle as she smiled.

"All right. Take your time. I've got to go talk to mom and dad anyways." Belle said as we headed into different directions.

I walked silently down the hall on my way to Mack's room. I wanted to tell her goodnight before I left to go home. I opened the door quietly, walking in. Mack's head was turned towards the open window. I listened quietly as Mack hummed something very familiar.

"Hey Mack." I whispered, walking up to her bedside. I laid my hand on hers, making her shift.

"I'm sorry, Mack." I said, lifting my hand up quickly. She just smiled at me before opening her mouth.

"No, it's ok. I was just humming our song." She said, smiling at me.

"You remember our song?" I asked my eyes wide in shock.

* * *

**The song is "You & Me" by Lifehouse. Feedback would be awesome. I promise things are going to look up from here on out. Thank you for all your constant feedback and ideas. This story wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for you guys. Thanks again!!!**


	21. Chapter 19

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Thanks to MissZacEfron and RockstarJ for the help in this chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

**_September 15th, 2031 8:00pm (Brandon's POV)_**

"You remember our song?" I asked my eyes wide in shock.

"I was just sitting here flipping through your photo album and it popped into my head. Then I remembered you and I talking and how you said it was our song." Mack said as I looked over at her.

"Do you remember anything else?" I asked her taking a seat next to her on the bed.

"That's the only thing I remember. I'm sorry." Mack said hanging her head.

I put my index finger under her chin and titled her head up so I could see it.

"Listen Mack, never be sorry for forgetting. It's the stupid asshole that ran into the car's fault." I said as she giggled.

"Did you use to make me laugh a lot?" Mack asked me as I nodded my head.

"Every time you were around me, you were laughing. You were the happiest person I've ever known." I said pushing her hair out of her face.

"I hate this." She said sighing loudly.

"I know you do but you've got to be patience." I said looking at her.

"But what if I don't want to be patient? I'm hurting all the people around me by not being able to remember." She said instantly as the tears rushed down her face.

"Baby listen to me; all those people are going to love you regardless if you remember them or not. Your siblings are coming by tomorrow morning to share stories with you. They're going to be there every step of the way just like I am." I said kissing her forehead softly.

"You are?" She asked looking up at me.

"I am and you want to know why?" I asked her as she shook her head gently.

"Because I love you. You and I have been friends since we were babies and I liked you back then but now that we're boyfriend and girlfriend I love you even more. And I'm going to dedicate myself to helping you remember who you were before this stupid crash." I said wiping the padding of my thumb down her cheek before kissing it.

She sat in silence while I watched her. A yawn escaped her mouth as I stood up.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning. Get some sleep." I said still holding her hand.

"Thanks Brandon for everything. I really appreciated it." She said smiling a little.

"It's not a problem. I love you and sweet dreams." I said leaning over and kissing her gently on the lips.

"Night Brandon." She said snuggling down into the bed more as I left the room.

_**Mack's POV**_

I sat there and felt the tingle of his lips on mine and smiled. I found myself thinking back to something.

"_You look absolutely gorgeous tonight." Brandon said looking at me in my red dress._

"_Why thank you dear sir. Thanks for going with me to the show. I really appreciate it." I said looking at him in his tux._

"_I got to spend an entire evening with you. There's not other place I would rather be." He said leaning over and kissing me._

_We pulled back as we heard giggled and snicker coming from inside the door. _

"_Need help killing anyone tonight?" Brandon asked as we both laughed._

"_I would love some. Let's go tickle my siblings to death." I said walking into the house and running up the stairs after Lily, Cassie, Jake, and J.J._

'I remember.' I said quietly before turning on my side and hoping that tomorrow would be better for me. I closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep.

**_September 16th, 2031 9:00 am (Josh's POV)_**

I trudged off the elevator with the rest of our clan as we walked into the waiting room. I glared at my parents before taking a seat on the hard chair. Mom and dad walked down the hall probably going to check on Mack before letting us bombard her.

"If you glare any harder you're going to kill someone." Belle said coming to sit beside me.

"Leave me alone Belle." I said looking over at her.

"First off you better loose the attitude. We're going to see Mack in a little bit and she doesn't need that. What the hell is your problem anyways?" Belle asked.

"You wouldn't understand." I said staring straight ahead.

"You better find someone that does so you don't shoot your damn mouth off at Mack." Belle said standing up and walking over to the other part of the waiting room.

I hated my family for forgetting my 14th birthday yesterday. It was all Mack's fault that they forgot. Damn my sister for getting into that accident. It was all hers and Brandon's fault.

"Ok guys you can come see Mack. Now remember she doesn't need excitement." Mom said looking at the seven of us.

We followed them down the colorful hallways. Mom and dad stopped in front of the closed door before knocking and opening it gently. We followed them into the bright blue room and shuffled around the bed.

"Hi guys." Mack said smiling at everyone.

I saw a balloon sitting on the table in front of Mack. She looked over at me to see if noticed.

"Hey Josh, I'm sorry I didn't get this for you yesterday. Happy 14th birthday, little brother." She said handing me the happy birthday balloon.

"Thanks Mack. I thought you didn't remember . . ." I said trailing and looking at the ground.

"Yesterday's date stuck out for some reason and it struck me. I'm sorry I didn't get you anything." Mack said looking at me.

"But you did. You woke up; that's all the birthday gift I needed." I said looking at her.

"Good now that's settled." Mack said looking at mom and dad.

"Josh we're sorry we forgot your birthday. We were so excited with Mack that we forgot. Can you forgive us?" Dad asked looking at me.

"I guess I can." I said looking at them.

"When Mack gets out, we'll have a big celebration for your birthday. How does that sound?" Mom asked smiling.

"Sounds good to me." I said grinning at them.

I watched Mack's eyes trail to Lily, J.J., Cassie, and Jake. She looked confused as she stared at them.

"Lily, Cassie, J.J., Jake do you remember what we told you last night?" I asked kneeling beside them.

"Mack can't remember details really well." Jake said as I nodded my head.

"Yeah so why don't you tell Mack what you like to do for fun?" I suggested as they smiled.

"I like playing basketball." Jake said smiling.

"I like playing basketball too." Lily said speaking up for the first time.

"I like gymnastics, dance and volleyball." Cassie said sticking out her hip in a diva style.

"Are you the diva of the family?" Mack asked as Cassie nodded her head up and down excitedly.

"I sure am. Don't tell anyone but I like getting everyone else into trouble." Cassie said leaning closer to Mack's ear before erupting into giggles.

"I like soccer and not basketball." J.J. said smiling.

"That's cool. I'm sorry I can't remember you guys." Mack said shaking her head.

"Hey that means we get to tell you only the things we want to tell you." Lily said grinning evilly.

"True but I'll eventually remember everything." Mack said as Lily and she broke out into giggles.

"Ok we're going to leave you eight alone for a while. We'll be back in a little bit." Mom said as we all nodded.

We watched mom and dad leave the room before Mack looking at the seven of us. We took seats around the room in the chairs that were provided.

"What's that?" Mack asked pointing to the bags we had each brought with us.

"We brought you stuff to help you remember your past." Aidan said looking at Mack.

"What kind of stuff did you bring?" Mack asked getting excited.

"All kinds of good stuff." Belle said nodding her head up and down.

"Can I see what you guys brought?" Mack asked as we all laughed.

"You're still eager like you were." J.J. said as we continued to laugh.

"Let's see what we've got here. Um . . . we've got oreos which are your favorite cookie. We've got this lotion which you claimed is your favorite. And we've got some of your CDs and your CD player." Aidan said handing Mack the things.

We watched Mack open the Oreos and immediately split the two cookies apart. I looked over at Aidan who had the biggest grin on his face.

"What are you guys smiling about?" Mack asked before popping one of the cookies into her mouth.

"Do you remember anything about those cookies?" I asked looking at her.

She was quiet for a few minutes before smiling and giggling. We all waited until she looked at us.

"I remember sitting at a table. I was little, like three or four, and mom is sitting here smiling at me. She's teaching me how to eat the Oreo the proper way. She's telling me that I have to dunk it into milk." I said as they looked at me.

"Mom taught you that when you were two. She taught all of us that because there was no other way to eat an Oreo." Aidan said nodding his head.

"You're doing good Mack." I said looking at her.

"What else did you bring?" Mack asked looking eager.

"We brought more photos for you to look at. But mostly we brought stories to tell you." Cassie said looking at her.

"What kind of stories?" Mack asked us as we looked at each other.

"We've each picked out a story to tell you to help you trigger your memory." Jake said looking at Mack.

"Who's going to start?" Mack asked looking between all of us.

"I'll start. I've got a good one. We were little; I was four and you were six. You coaxed me to come into mom and dad's bathroom with you because you said mom told you that we could play with her makeup. Instead of putting it on our faces, we colored on the walls of their bedroom with it. There was hell to pay that day. We both got in so much trouble. We had to help mom clean it off. It took four days to get all of it off. Every last bit." Belle said as I watched Mack's reaction.

"Mom stood over us and watched us clean it up." Mack said as we look at Mack.

"You remember?" Belle said in amazement.

"Yeah I do remember that one. Any more?" Mack asked hopeful.

"I've got one. A couple of weeks ago, we had show and tell in my kindergarten class. I wanted to bring you as my show and tell." Jake started but Mack smiled and picked up.

"Instead I gave you my teddy bear from when I was a baby and you took that in and told everyone that was my teddy bear." Mack said as we all looked at her.

"Mack this is great." Aidan said looking at her.

"I told you guys it was a jumbled mess and I just needed help sorting it out." Mack said smiling at us.

"I've got one. You challenged me to play basketball on court and I told you I didn't feel like it. So you triple dog dared me to play you. And after you successfully kicked my ass on the court you took me out for ice cream. There we talked about everything under the sun including how stupid Miranda was being." I said looking at her.

"Is she still being a stupid girl and going out with that Chris dude?" Mack asked as I smiled at her.

"Yeah she is." I said looking at the ground.

"She'll come around, Josh. Just wait and see." Mack said as I nodded my head.

"Do you remember the time that we all played in the mud?" Cassie asked.

"Well… if you don't. We can remind you." Lily broke in

"We were all outside. All of us were an-" Cassie started before getting an angry glare from Lily.

"No that's not how it was. It was only us three." Lily said, pointing to Mack, Cassie and herself.

"Whatever Lily." Cassie said with an attitude. "Well we were sitting in the mud, because it rained the day before. And you dared me and Lily to eat two mud pies each." she paused to take a breath "Then mommy got mad at you because we got sick." she said laughing.

"I liked making you guys do mean stuff huh?" Mack asked as we all laughed.

"You were the evil big sister but you had our backs no matter what happens." Aidan said as Mack looked at him.

"I guess since you opened your mouth, you can share your story with me." Mack said as the two of them laughed.

"Um . . . let me think of a good one. Oh I've got a good one. It was the first day of my freshman year at the high school. We took the bus and we walked into the school together. You wished me good luck before walking down the sophomore hallway while I went to the freshman hallway." Aidan said pausing for a minute.

"At lunch you sat with me and asked me how school was treating me. I told you about this one kid who picked on me from your grade . . ." Aidan paused before Mack picked up.

"I walked up to him and told him if he continues to mess with you then he'll have me to deal with and it wouldn't be a pretty sight." Mack said as the two of them laughed.

"He never teased me again." Aidan said as Mack smiled.

"You've got to thank Brandon for that too. He threatened the guy as well." Mack said as we looked at her.

"Do you remember anything from the night of the accident?" Belle asked looking at our older sister.

"That entire afternoon and night is still a black hole. Dr. Ellers told me that I may never be able to remember that night." Mack said shaking her head slightly.

"J.J. do you have a story to tell Mack?" Lily asked looking at her twin brother.

"Yeah I do. It was just a couple of years ago. Lily and I had just celebrated our 6th birthday. Mom and dad had gotten us new bikes for our birthday. You promised to teach me how to ride the bike. So after all the mess was cleaned up you and I went outside and you told me to get on the bike." J.J. said hoping Mack would remember some parts of it.

"I gave you a push and before we knew it, you were crashed onto the grass. You told me that you were never going to ride the bike again and you stormed off." Mack said smiling.

"You came and found me. You said that if I never learned how to ride a bike, then I could never come on long bike rides with you. You convinced me to give it another try." J.J. said looking at me.

"You agreed and I helped you learn the basics of riding a bike. Eventually with practice, you became really good at it. Now we go on long bike rides every spring and summer." Mack said looking at him.

"You remember, Mack. I knew you would eventually remember." J.J. said giving Mack a hug.

"I do remember, J.J. I told you I would eventually." Mack said returning the hug.

"I know another story." Lily said looking at Mack expectantly.

"What's your story, Lily pad?" Mack asked using the nickname she had given Lily since the day she was born.

"Hey that's my nickname." Lily said looking over at Mack.

"I know and I just remembered it." Mack said smiling.

"Cassie and I came home from dance one day and you were sitting in the kitchen eating ice cream." Lily paused hoping Cassie would catch on.

"Oh I remember this one. You asked us how dance was and we told you to go into the living room." Cassie said as Lily nodded.

"You wanted us to show you what we learned in dance class that day. So we showed you and you ended up doing the same thing but you ended up running into the piano." Lily said as we all laughed.

"I learned that day that I am not coordinated enough to be a dancer." Mack said as we all laughed.

"I told you to stick to your day job and we ended falling on the floor because we were laughing so hard." Cassie said as Mack shook her head.

We were still laughing when the door was gently pushed open. Our attentions were caught as Brandon stepped into the room.

"What's all the racket in here?" Brandon asked as we tried to contain our laughter but it didn't work.

"We were just telling Mack stories of us when we were younger." Aidan said speaking up. He was the only one who was able to contain his laughter.

"Ahh I see." Brandon said as the door opened again.

"You guys are way too loud." Mom said sticking her head in the room.

"Sorry we were telling Mack stories." I said as she shook her head.

"Why don't you guys come out and give Mack and Brandon some time?" Mom suggested as we all gave Mack hugs and kisses.

She waved bye to us as we all left the room. I shoved my hands in my pockets and went down the hall towards the waiting room.

_**Brandon's POV**_

"Productive day?" I asked taking a seat where Aidan was just sitting a few minutes ago.

"Yeah I think it was. They were telling me stories of our childhood." Mack said nodding her head.

"Did you remember anything else?" I asked her hopeful.

"Um . . . I remember bits here and there." Mack said smiling a little.

"Can I know what you remembered?" I asked her as she grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together.

"Well for starters, I remember your birthday is January 6 and our anniversary is June 21st, 2030." Mack told me as I leaned over and kissed her.

"That's amazing babe. You're doing really good." I told her as she smiled.

"That's what I thought but I still can't remember anything from the night of the accident." Mack said shaking her head sadly.

"Give it time. You'll eventually remember it." I told her gently.

"I know but I want to remember it now." Mack told me before giggling lightly.

"You're still the eager girl you always were." I told her as she smiled.

"I love you, Mackenzie Miah Bolton." I said before sitting on the bed and taking her in my arms.

"I love you too Brandon." She said simply before sighing happily.

We stayed like that and before I knew it she and I were sound asleep in each other arms.

_**Josh's POV**_

My eyes adjusted to the brightness of the waiting room. I saw mom and dad talking to Aunt Sharpay and Uncle Zeke along with all my other aunts and uncles. I sat down in the harden chair and threw my head back sighing loudly.

"That doesn't sound too good." Miranda's voice said coming closer to me.

"I'm not in the mood to fight, Miranda." I said opening my eyes and looking at her.

"I'm not planning on fighting either. How's Mack?" Miranda asked me taking a seat across from me.

"You wait three whole days before bothering to come ask me how my sister is doing." I asked my voice rising with every word.

"You wanna keep it down?" Miranda asked looking over at her parents and mine.

"I'm just tired and not in the mood to talk to you." I said throwing my head back.

"You know we'll eventually have to talk about this." Miranda said standing up and looking at me.

"Well this is neither the time nor the place." I said watching her turn around and strut off.

"Miranda?" I asked as she turned around.

"What Josh?" She asked sighing loudly.

"Are we going to ever be the same again?" I asked looking at her.

* * *

**Feedback would be wonderful. Thank you to everyone who has submitted ideas and feedback for this story. **


	22. Chapter 20

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Thanks to MissZacEfron and RockstarJ for the help in this chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

**_September 16th, 2031 2:00pm (Josh's POV)_**

"Are we going to ever be the same again?" I asked looking at her.

"I don't actually know." Miranda sighed looking at me.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked watching her walk back over and sit beside me.

"What's that?" She asked as I laced our fingers together and looked at her.

"I'm jealous of everything you and Chris have." I said before she looked at me.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Miranda asked looking at me with her sweet brown eyes.

"I don't know. I never wanted to hold you back so I thought if I play happy with you dating Chris those feelings that I had for you would go away." I said looking at her.

"Can I share a secret with you?" Miranda asked looking at me.

"What's that?" I asked her while giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I don't actually like Chris. I was just dating him because I thought that's what you wanted me to." Miranda admitted to me.

"So where do we go from here?" I asked sighing loudly.

"I'm going to break up with him the next time I see him. I don't want to be with him anymore." Miranda said shaking her head.

"That's good; so are we going to start dating?" I asked her before we started laughing.

"That's kinda impossible since we both can't date until we're 16." Miranda told me.

"How about we be bestest friends ever?" I asked her as she shook her head.

"That sounds really good right now." Miranda said as I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

I smiled and sighed in complete contentment. This is where I was supposed to be and this is who I was supposed to be with.

"Oh Josh I completely forgot." Miranda said looking over at me.

"What did you forget?" I asked looking at her strangely.

"I forgot all about your birthday." Miranda said as I smiled.

"You totally made up for that just by being here." I said as she smiled and put her head on my shoulder.

"In that case, happy belated birthday, Josh." She said as I smiled.

_**Belle's POV**_

I looked over and saw Josh and Belle sharing their moment. I heard someone come up behind me. I turned my head and saw Aidan standing there looking at the two of them.

"I guess she came to her sense finally." Aidan said as I laughed a little.

"She just needed a little push in the right direction." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You talked to her I take it?" Aidan asked me.

"I sure did and I just pointed some obvious things out. She did the rest." I told him smiling.

"I guess true love does exist." Aidan told me as I looked at him.

"Carly will come around Aidan." I said looking at him.

"It was me who made the decision to take a break. I'm the one that needs to come around." Aidan told me.

"So go to her and talk to her. Tell her that you realize that taking a break was a mistake and you want to try again." I said looking at him.

"How is it that you don't have a boyfriend yet you have tons of relationship advice?" Aidan asked me.

"I'm a smart girl and I read stuff. Besides most of it is common sense." I told him rolling my eyes.

"There's someone out there for you, Belle. You just have to be patient." Aidan told me smiling.

"Thanks Aidan. Are you going over to Carly's?" I asked him smiling.

"When mom and dad take us back to grandma and grandpas, I will." Aidan told me.

"Good." I said falling silent before looking over at mom and dad.

"Guys we're going to take you over to grandma and grandpas." Mom said walking up to us.

"Good luck getting those two apart." Aidan said nodding over to Josh and Miranda.

"Did they finally make up?" Mom asked the two of us.

"We don't know but they're finally talking again." I told her.

"That's good. I'll go talk to them. Why don't you two go help your dad with the younger ones?" Mom suggested as we walked over to dad.

We managed to get everyone ready to go. We walked out of the hospital and onto grandma and grandpas house.

**_Brandon's POV 4:00 pm_**

I felt someone tossing and thrashing in my arms. I woke up and saw that Mack had a pained look on her face.

"Mack calm down sweetheart." I said rubbing her arm to calm her down.

I reached up and turned on the light to give a little light in the darken room. Her eyes popped open and I gave her a minute to adjust to the light.

"Where are we?" Her groggy voice asked me as I unhooked my arms from around her.

"We're in the hospital. We fell asleep after your family left." I told her.

"I had the weirdest dream." She said before running her hand through her hair.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" I asked her as she took a shaky breath.

"Sure. You and I were in a car. I had a red dress on and you had Dockers and a button shirt on. We were going to see Beauty and the Beast. After that we talked with some people and we were driving to the restaurant for sundaes." She said taking a breath.

I rubbed my finger over her knuckles while she gathered her thoughts. She took a breath before launching into the rest of the story.

"I called mom and told her you and I were going to the restaurant and then we would be home later. You were stopped at a stop light and I watched it turn from red to green. I told you to go and you started to go." By this time tears were streaming down her face and all I could do was sit there and listen to her dream.

"The next thing," she said taking a deep breath and controlling her emotions, "the next thing I knew a car collided into the side of the car I was sitting on. I heard people talk around us. I tried to look at you but the paramedic told me that I couldn't. After that I don't remember anything." She said looking at me.

I looked at her with my own tears streaming down my face. She reached over and wiped the tears away with the padding of her thumb.

"It wasn't a dream was it? That was the accident?" Mack asked me as I slowly nodded my head.

"That's what happened. I prayed and hoped you wouldn't remember it but" I stopped as she looked at me.

"I was going to remember eventually, Brandon. Why didn't you want me to remember?" She asked looking at me.

"I didn't want to see you in pain when you remembered what happened that night." I said looking at her.

"Brandon, I'm fine. I'm sitting here talking with you. I'm going to be fine." She said taking my hand in hers and squeezing it.

"I know you are and I thank Him up above everyday for bring you back to me." I said looking at her.

"Brandon I love you and I want to thank you for being here with me." Mack told me smiling.

"I love you too. And I'm not leaving any time soon." I said picking her hand up and kissing the back of it.

She looked down at our locked hands before looking back up at me. She shook her head before squeezing my hand.

"What's on your mind pretty girl? Talk to me." I said leaning over and pushing her hair out of her face.

"I'm so angry that I can't remember all the good times we've had together. I see you sitting here and I try my hardest to remember what we used to do for fun. When I sit here and think about what we did, it's a big black spot." Mack said looking at me.

"Listen to me; once you're out of here we'll do something that we used to do." I said looking at her.

"You mean it?" Mack asked me as I smiled.

"As soon as your parents let you out of the house, we'll go do something that we used to do. How does that sound?" I asked her.

"That sounds really good." Mack said smiling as I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

I moved onto her lips. I teased her lips and I felt her smile against my mouth. The sudden door opening caught our attention.

"It seems the patient is doing a lot better." Dr. Ellers said as I pulled away from her.

"Yeah I'm doing a lot better. How are you today?" Mack asked looking at her doctor.

"I'm doing pretty well. I've got some news for you." Dr. Ellers said looking at Mack.

"And that news is?" Mack asked raising her eyebrows.

"I'm releasing you from here. You're going to need crutches to get around for a couple of months and you'll start therapy but there's no reason you need to stay here." Dr. Ellers said looking between me and Mack.

"When can I leave?" Mack asked grinning brightly.

"I'm going to keep you in here tonight but you'll be able to go home tomorrow morning after I check you over." Dr. Ellers told her.

"Did you hear that Brandon?" Mack asked looking over at me.

"Yeah I heard that. That's great news, sweetheart." I said as she smiled.

"There are some limitations though." Dr. Ellers said looking over at Mack.

"What kind of limitations are we talking about?" Mack asked looking scared.

"You're not going to be able to play basketball competitively. You will start physical therapy for your ankle. You can go back to school starting the 22nd. Crutches are mandatory until your therapist gives you the ok to start walking on your foot again." Dr. Ellers said looking at me then Mack.

"I'll make sure she abides by the rules." I said as Dr. Ellers smiled at me.

"I've all ready talked to your parents and they've given me their words that you'll follow the directions." Dr. Ellers said looking at Mack.

"I can't play basketball?" Mack asked looking down at her hands.

"I'm sorry Mack but when the accident happened your ankle was crushed and thus we had to put two long screws in your ankle." Dr. Ellers said looking at Mack.

Mack stayed quiet while Dr. Ellers finished talking to us. I nodded my head and looked at Dr. Ellers.

"Thank you Dr. Ellers." I said shaking his hand after he was done talking.

"If you two need anything else, let me know." Dr. Ellers said as I nodded my head and turned to look at Mack.

"Mack I thought you knew." I whispered as she shook her head.

"No I didn't know I wouldn't be able to play basketball." Mack said looking at me.

"I'm so sorry baby." I said looking at her.

"Sorry that I wouldn't be able to play my senior year? Sorry that I won't get a scholarship to go to college? Sorry that I'm going to miserable watching my team go to state? Well I'm sorry I thought I could trust you to be honest with me. Just go Brandon." Mack said through her tears.

"Mack I'm--" I started before she put her hand up and looked at me.

"Let me guess I'm sorry. Too late. Just go Brandon." Mack said looking at me.

I looked at her once more before getting up and walking out of the room. I heard her burst into crying once I left the room. I walked down the hall to the waiting room where I met Belle and Aidan.

"Dude what the hell happened to you?" Aidan asked coming along side of me.

"Nothing. Hey Belle will you go check on Mack for me?" I asked as she nodded.

"Sure is there anything I should know?" Belle asked me before I shook my head.

"No just go check on her please?" I asked before sitting down and putting my head in my hands.

I watched Belle walk down the hall before Aidan sat down and looked at me.

"What's up between you and my sister?" Aidan asked as I sighed again.

"She's pissed at me because I didn't tell her that she wouldn't be able to play basketball." I said looking over at him.

"Oh so you're the only that finally got brave and told her? I think mom and dad were waiting until she got home to break the news." Aidan told me.

"Actually Dr. Ellers told her and she's pissed that I didn't tell her first." I said looking at him.

"Damn I would hate to be in your shoes right now." Aidan said as I pushed his shoulder a little.

"You're not helping me one bit. Got any advice? Oh wait who am I kidding? You're the guy that broke up with his girlfriend because he wanted time to focus on his sister's recovery." I said before both of us cracked up laughing.

"Just stop now before you get yourself into some trouble." Aidan told me shaking his head.

"I'm just pointing out the truth. So do you have any suggestions? You've lived with her for the past 17 years." I said looking at him.

"Well you've been friends with her for the past 16 years 4 months." Aidan told me.

"You're stalling." I said shaking my head.

"I am but the only thing to tell you is just to let her cool down. She's overworked and confused right now." Aidan told me.

"Yeah I'll do that. I think I'm going to go home but I'll be back later. Will you tell Mack that I'll be back later?" I asked him.

"Sure I'll tell her that. Just keep believing Brandon. She'll eventually see that you had her best interest at heart." Aidan told me.

"Thanks Aidan." I said shaking his hand before walking over to the elevator and pushing the down button.

_**Meanwhile Belle's POV**_

I walked silently down the hallway unknown to what I would find once I walked into the room. I pushed opened the door and heard sobs coming from inside. Concerned hit me as I walked into the room.

"Mack what's wrong?" I asked walking over to the bedside.

Mack looked up at me with her tear eyed face and hastily wiped the tears away.

"Guys are stupid." She said looking at me.

"Guys or Brandon?" I asked sitting down in the chair that was pulled up to the side of the bed.

"Brandon; good guess." Mack said as I nodded.

"He's out in the waiting room talking to Aidan so I figured something happened. You want to talk about it?" I asked her.

"Dr. Ellers told me that I wouldn't be able to play basketball in the upcoming season and I got mad at Brandon." Mack said shaking her head.

"What did you say to him?" I asked him.

"I yelled at him because I had to hear the news from the doctors and not him or you guys. I just got pissed." Mack said as I looked at her.

"Mack, listen to me. We were so concerned with you waking up and your amnesia that basketball took a back seat. We didn't intentionally mean to hurt you. We were just so concerned with getting you back to yourself." I said looking at her.

She stayed quiet for a few minutes just playing with her ring on her finger. I noticed it was Brandon's class ring so it was evidently that they were still together even though they had a fight.

"I'm stupid Belle." She said finally breaking the silence.

"You're not stupid, Mack. You let your emotions over take the situation. It isn't the first time you've done that." I said smiling.

"I have a great thing going for me and I let it walk out of here angry." Mack told me.

"He'll be back, Mack. Just let him cool down and get his emotions in check." I told her.

"You think so?" Mack asked me.

"I know so. How about you get some rest and I'll send him in here as soon as he comes back?" I suggested as she shook her head sadly.

"Thanks Belle. I really appreciate it." Mack told me.

"It's not a problem. I'll come check on you in a little bit." I said walking towards the door.

I watched Mack close her eyes before leaving the room. I walked down the hallway and saw Aidan and Brandon sitting there talking. I watched Aidan shake his hand before watching Brandon go onto the elevator.

I went and sat next to mom. I laid my head on her shoulder as she ran her hand through my hair.

"How's Mack?" Mom asked me as I sighed.

"She's mad that we didn't tell her about basketball." I told her.

"She'll understand one day. Did she tell you the good news?" Mom asked me.

"No she didn't. She was too upset." I told her.

"Mack's coming home tomorrow morning. Dr. Ellers just told us." Mom said smiling.

"I bet Mack's happy despite everything. She's ready to come home." I said looking at mom.

"I'm ready to have all of you guys home. Things will start getting back to normal again." Mom said as I smiled.

"We can only hope." I said shaking my head.

"What's up with Josh and Aidan and their girl saga?" Mom asked as I laughed.

"Aidan is going to see Carly and get back to her once we're back at grandma and grandpas. Miranda and Josh are bestest friends." I said looking at her.

"That's good. Miranda and Josh have too good of a relationship to waste it away." Mom told me.

"Yeah they do." I said looking towards the ground.

"Anabelle look at me." Mom said looking over at me.

"What mom?" I asked the tiredness in my voice.

"There is a guy out there for you. You just have to be patience and let your prince charming come and sweep you off your feet." Mom said looking at me.

"I know but I feel like I'm lagging behind everyone else." I said looking at her.

"Anabelle you've always marched to the beat of your own drum. You were the first of my children not to like basketball. You always were the first to do everything. You were the first one to crawl at 6 months and walk at 11 months. You always took the spot light away from Mack when she was in it. You're a unique person and I don't expect you to get a boyfriend just because your sister has one. When it is the right time and the right person, you'll know it. Just be patience and I promise you, you'll fall in love with your prince charming." Mom said pushing my hair out of my face.

"Thanks mom. I love you." I said wrapping my arms around her.

"Oh I love you too baby." Mom said squeezing me in return.

I sat there and just enjoyed the fact that I was enjoying an afternoon with my mom. We sat there and talked until I heard the elevator doors ding and open. My mouth dropped when I saw who was standing there.

* * *

**Another cliff hanger . . . I know. So who is on the elevator that has Belle shocked??? I'll take guesses with the feedback. Moving on, Mack's going home. Aren't you guys happy? I hope so. **

**Feedback will be great. Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback along with ideas. They mean the world to me!!!!**


	23. Chapter 21

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**I'm on Spring Break right now so look for many updates this upcoming week!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

**_September 16th, 2031 4:00pm (Belle's POV)_**

"What's wrong Belle?" Mom asked hearing me gasp at the elevator ding.

"That girl and boy over there. I never thought in a million years would I see either one up here." I said looking at her before walking over to where they stood.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked looking over at the girl.

"Oh Belle there you are. Wow such hatred coming from a pretty girl. Anyways, I heard about the horrible accident involving Mack and wanted to know how she was doing." Amanda said pushing forward a fake smile.

"Yeah right you probably want to poke jabs at Mack now that her basketball career is over." I said looking over at Amanda and her brother, Nick.

"Oh her basketball career is over? How awful." Amanda said putting her lips together.

"I might be a blonde but I'm not that big of a blonde. You knew that Mack and basketball were done, Amanda and now you want to smear it in Mack's face." I said looking at her.

"Maybe so but I wanted to make sure she was all right." Amanda told me as I shook my head at her.

"Why don't you just say us the bitter words and tell me what the hell you're up to?" I asked looking at her.

"I'm just visiting a friend." Amanda said as I rolled my eyes.

"That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard." I said looking at her.

"Believe what you want to believe but I'm here to see Mack. Is she up for visitors yet?" Amanda asked me.

"Not yet. She can only see people who my parents approve of and you didn't make that list so no coddles for you." I said smiling brightly.

"Mack and I have been friends since we were little and I'm not on the list? How can that be?" Amanda asked as I rolled my eyes.

I mean how big of a broad does this girl have to be. Mack and she have never gotten along and especially since Amanda tried to kiss Brandon a few months ago. I remember times Mack coming into the house in tears because of Amanda and her little hoe posse.

"Amanda I'm sorry but you can't see Mack." I said looking behind me.

"But I wanted to wish her a happy recovery." Amanda said looking up at me. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and grinned when I realized who it was.

"I believe she said you couldn't see her. Now go Amanda." Brandon said stepping up behind me.

"Oh Brandon I heard the news and I just wanted to come check up on Mack. How is she doing?" Amanda asked me.

"She's doing well. She's resting now. But Boltons put their foot down and said no one but immediate friends and family could see her. They've got a list and you're not on it. I'm sorry." Brandon said looking at Amanda.

"So I came all this way and I can't even see her?" Amanda asked fake sadness. I wanted to pull my arm back and punch her but something was stopping me.

"You should have really called first. I'm sorry you had to make the track down here but you should have called." Brandon said looking at her.

"Before you go, I have one question for you." I said looking at Amanda and her brother.

"What's that Belle?" Amanda asked pushing forward the fakest smile I've ever seen.

"Do you actually take me for an idiot?" I asked looking over at her. Brandon stepped back and shook his head at me all while still smiling.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Amanda said batting her eyelashes innocently.

"Oh I think you do bitch. Are you trying to piss me off anymore than I all ready am?" I asked looking at her fake face.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about Anabelle." Amanda said as I rolled my eyes and looked over at Brandon.

"Oh I think you do. You're up to something and that something involves my sister. Now I would love it if you spilled your guts to me right now but knowing you, you won't. When I find out what you're up to, I would watch it bitch. You've been out to get Mack from day one and when you do try to get her, you're going to be asking for it." I threatened while pointing my finger in her direction.

"Oh I'm shaking in my boots. A sophomore just threatened a senior. Oh I'm really scared now." Amanda said laughing a little.

"I would watch it Amanda." Brandon said speaking up. I smiled at him before turning back around.

"What would I have to watch out for?" Amanda said looking up at Brandon.

Before he could open his mouth I drew my hand back and slapped my palm across her face. Her eyes widened when my hand connected with her bare skin. Brandon's eyes widened before letting out a laugh.

"That's what I was trying to warn you about. Now I would appreciate it if you left me and my family alone. We don't want you around anymore." I said shaking out my hand.

"You're going to be in trouble Bolton." Amanda said as I looked at her slightly discolored face.

"I'm shaking in my boots Wakefield." I said before turning around and walking down the hall.

"Anabelle!" Brandon said chasing after me.

"What Brandon?" I asked turning around and looking at him tiredly.

"That was brilliant but you chose the wrong person to mess with." Brandon said hugging me.

"I know but she's going to do something to Mack. I can feel it." I said looking at him.

"I know but you just slapped her. That's bad, Belle." Brandon said as I laughed.

"You know as well as I do, she deserved it. Can I ask you a favor though?" I asked looking up at him.

"I guess you can now." Brandon told me smiling.

"Can that little thing stay between us? I mean you can tell Mack but not our parents?" I asked looking up at him.

"I guess I could keep it a secret." Brandon told me as I looked at him.

"Thank you Brandon. And Mack is thinking pretty hard about your conversation earlier." I said looking at him.

"Thanks again Belle. Now no more bitch slapping." Brandon said sticking his finger out.

"I think I can do that." I told him shaking my hand out a little.

"It's going to be sore." Brandon said looking at my palm.

"I know but it was so worth it." I told him smiling.

"Let's go find your parents and get you home." He said as we walked down the hallway.

My parents were waiting outside of Mack's room. They were quietly talking between them as we stepped up.

"What's going on?" I asked looking between the two of them.

"Aidan and Josh are saying good bye to Mack. Where have you two been?" Dad asked looking between me and Brandon.

"We were just talking to Amanda. She wanted to visit Mack but we told her she couldn't." I told them.

"Did you tell her that she could come by the house tomorrow afternoon?" Mom asked as I looked up at Brandon.

"We sure did. She said she'll try to make it." Brandon said as we traded glances.

"You two are up to something and I don't like it one bit. Belle, how about you go say bye to Mack and we'll take off." Dad suggested as I nodded.

"All right; I won't be long." I told them walking into the room.

I saw Aidan, Josh, and Mack laughing about something as I walked up closer to the bed. They glanced over and stopped laughing.

"There you are Belle. We were wondering where you were." Aidan said looking over at me.

"I had to deal with a visitor that didn't want to leave." I told them nodding my head.

"Who was it?" Mack asked looking over at me.

"Amanda Wakefield. She wanted to come visit you." I said looking at Mack's angry face.

"You told her to leave right?" Mack asked as I nodded my head.

"Among other things." I told her smiling which she picked up on.

"What did you do Anabelle?" Mack asked pulling out the full name.

"I'll tell you later. Boys, mom and dad are getting ready to go. So finish up your goodbyes and then we're leaving." I told them.

"Hey can you two give Belle and me some time alone?" Mack asked looking at Aidan and Josh.

"Sure we'll be outside. See you tomorrow Mack." Aidan and Josh both said before giving her kisses on her cheek and bidding her goodbye.

I waited until the door shut to sit down in the chair pulled up to the side of the bed. I could feel Mack's eyes burning into me.

"What did you do Belle?" Mack asked me.

"Amanda came and started saying that she wanted to come check up on you. Immediately I asked her what she was up to." I said looking at my older sister.

"All right; you can continue." Mack told me nodding her head.

"So we were talking and I told her if I find out what she's up to, then she better watch her back." I said sighing loudly.

"Anabelle you're guilty of something because you're stalling. Just tell me what you did." Mack told me smiling.

"I don't want you to be mad." I said looking at her.

"I promise I won't be mad. Just tell me Anabelle." Mack said sighing before laying back into the pillow.

"I slapped her. Or in Brandon's words, I bitch slapped Amanda Wakefield." I said afraid of Mack's reaction.

Mack looked confused at first before bursting out in laughter. I looked at her strangely before she calmed down enough to talk to me.

"You bitch slapped Amanda Wakefield? Wow I never knew you had it in you Belle. I've wanted to do that since we entered high school." Mack told me.

"So you're not mad?" I asked timidly afraid of the punishment I would get from her.

"I'm not mad, Belle. I'm actually quite proud of you. You defended me and I'm proud of you." Mack told me.

"Good now I've promised Brandon to keep that little secret and I hope you could promise me too." I said looking at her.

"I promise I will not tell mom or dad that little bit of information. That'll stay between you, me, and Brandon." Mack told me.

"Good. I'm glad you're coming home tomorrow." I said looking at Mack.

"I am too. I'm not 100 percent back yet but the doctors are hoping that me being at home will trigger a lot of it." Mack told me.

"That's good. Have you talked to Brandon?" I asked looking at her.

"Not yet but I will. I promise." Mack told me.

"He's hurting Mack. He doesn't know what to do." I said looking at him.

"Will you send him in after you leave?" Mack asked me as I nodded.

"I will. Do you want anything special for tomorrow when you come home?" I asked her.

"No I just want it to be a normal house tomorrow." Mack said as I laughed.

"It's not going to be normal. Almost all of your friends are coming over tomorrow to see you. Our aunts and uncles are coming over as well. It's going to be a nut house." I told her shaking my head.

"Nothing special, Belle, all right?" Mack asked looking at me.

"Fine nothing special." I said grinning.

What Mack didn't realize was that we had hung a huge banner saying "Welcome Home Mack" in the doorway of the house. Jake, J.J., Cassie, and Lily had made colorful painting that we hung up around the house.

"All right. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning." Mack said yawning a little.

"I think mom and dad are going to come get you tomorrow; the rest of us will be at home." I told her.

"Anyways good night Belle." Mack said as I quickly hugged her.

"Good night Mack. See you tomorrow." I told her before leaving the room.

"Are we ready to go?" Mom asked as soon as the door was shut.

"Where did Brandon go?" I asked looking at her and dad.

"I think he's in the waiting room." Mom told me as I nodded.

"I'll meet you guys at the car." I told them before walking the opposite direction.

I saw Brandon staring at the news program that was being shown on the TV screen. His eyes were dead and tired. I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Belle. Are you guys going to take off?" Brandon asked me turning around.

"Yeah I think we are. Mack wanted to see you." I told him as he looked surprised.

"Really? Did you talk to her?" Brandon asked me.

"Yeah I did. She's done a lot of thinking, Brandon. Just be patient with her." I said looking at him.

"I will Belle. Thanks for everything." Brandon said standing up.

"Not a problem. Good luck. I want Mack happy when she comes home tomorrow morning." I said looking at him.

"I'll try my best." He said as we went our separate ways.

_**Brandon's POV**_

I watched Belle walk towards the elevators before making my way towards Mack's hospital room. I smiled at the nurse as she made her way out of Mack's room before walking in and taking a seat in the chair next to the bed.

She looked over at me and I saw her tired eyes. I put my hand on top of hers and stroke her knuckles with my thumb.

"I'm sorry." She said looking over at me as I shook my head.

"I'm sorry too. I should have told you about your basketball career being over." I said looking at her.

"You were just grateful that I was alive and I understand that. I had no right to yell at you and take all my anger out on you. Will you forgive me?" Mack asked as I smiled at her.

"It's all ready done. I love you too much not to forgive you." I said leaning over and kissing her.

"I love you too." She said as I smiled at her.

"So are you excited about getting out of her tomorrow?" I asked completely changing the subject.

"I'm so ready to be at home instead of a bland hospital room. But mom and dad are all ready banning me to the living room for the first couple of days. They want me to get more strength before I can go upstairs." Mack said rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'll come keep you occupy if you want." I said looking at her.

"You will? What about school?" She asked as I grinned.

"School won't be a problem. My doctors don't want me back until the 22nd." I said causing her to smile.

"That's good because that's when I can go back too." She said as I laughed.

"We'll go out the first day your parents will let you out of their sight." I said looking at her.

"You promise?" She asked before I captured her in a kiss.

"I promise my heart and soul we'll go out the first day you can." I said as she giggled.

She looked at me for the longest time with the biggest smile on her face. I stroke her fingers to break her trance.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked once she broke away from her daydream.

"A lot of things. But the main one being how great of a boyfriend you are." She said as I smiled.

"I try. But you're not too bad of a girlfriend yourself." I said looking at her.

She laughed before I leaned over and kissed her. She looked down at her hands before looking back up at me.

"I do love you, you know that right?" Mack asked me as I nodded my head.

"I know you love me because I love you that much. You're my one; the one I'm going to ask to marry one day and the one I'm going to have kids with and spend the rest of my life with." I said watching her face turn to that of shock.

"I don't know what to say." Mack said as I gasped loudly.

"That's gotta be a first." I said before she reached over and slapped me.

"Shut up; what I mean is I've dreamed of you always asking me to be your wife but I didn't know you felt the same way." Mack said as I looked at her.

"Mark my words. I will, one day, ask you to marry me. It's not going to be this year but one day when we're both ready, I will ask your hand in marriage." I said looking at her.

"I love you." She said pulling my face closer to hers so she could kiss me.

"I love you too." I said before kissing her gently.

I spent the rest of visiting hours with her until the nurse told me twice to get out of her room. I kissed her good night before heading for the door. Before I walked out, I wished her sweet dreams and I told her I would see her tomorrow.

I walked out of the hospital with the biggest grin on my face. 'Yup this was where I was supposed to be.' I thought before heading towards my parent's car and heading home.

* * *

**Feedback would be great. Thank you to everyone who has sent in feedback and ideas. Mack's going home in the next chapter; just stay tune to all the drama that's coming up!!!!**


	24. Chapter 22

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**I'm on Spring Break right now so look for many updates this upcoming week! Thank you to ANA for the idea in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

**_September 17th, 2031 9:00 am (Brandon's POV)_**

I walked into Mack's hospital room to see her parents standing in front of her. Mack was sitting on her bed with the biggest grin on her face.

"Check it out!" Mack said seeing me standing in the doorway.

"Look at you. You're up and about." I said walking into the room and grinning at her.

"Good morning, Brandon; it's good to see you." Gabi said smiling at me while Troy held out his hand for me to shake.

"Morning Troy, Gabi. Excited about having Mack home?" I asked looking at the two of them.

"More like glad the entire family will be home together again." Gabi said as Mack smiled.

"I'm so looking forward to be home again." Mack said as I laughed.

We were interrupted by the door opening and Dr. Ellers coming in. He had a smile on his face.

"Good morning Mack. How are you this morning?" Dr. Ellers asked looking at my girlfriend.

"Anxious to get out of here. When can I leave?" Mack whined looking at her parents, Dr. Ellers, before finally looking at me.

"As soon as I check you over. I see you got a new cast." Dr. Ellers said looking at the hot pink cast that was on her leg.

"Yeah I did. It's so much better than the white one you gave me earlier." Mack said rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry but white was the only color I had in the O.R." Dr. Ellers said as we all laughed.

"It's all right. I'll forgive you as long as you give me my walking papers." She said grinning.

"Sorry no can do. You have to use the crutches for 6 to 12 weeks. I want you to see your physician in 6 weeks and at that time, he may give you a walking cast but that's up to him." Dr. Ellers told her.

I chuckled while watching her face fall. Her eyes went wide when she heard me laughing.

"Watch it Brandon." She said pointing her finger in my direction.

I immediately shut up causing her parents to laugh at me. I shook my head before Dr. Ellers spoke up.

"Can I ask you guys to leave the room while I check her over? You can wait out in the hall." Dr. Ellers said as we walked out into the hall.

The door shut before Troy and Gabi looked over at me. I cleared my throat before they both smiled.

"Brandon, Mack talked to us earlier this morning. She wants you to bring her home." Troy said looking over at me.

"I can do that." I said as they both nodded.

"We figured that; we just want you to be careful driving home. I don't think we could do the last three days over again." Gabi said smiling slightly.

"I promise on my life that I will be extremely careful with Mack." I said looking at them.

"You're amazing with her, Brandon and we love the fact that you two are dating. Thank you for making our little girl so happy." Gabi said as I grinned.

"It's not a big deal; she makes me just as happy." I told them before the door opened.

"You guys can come back in." Dr. Ellers told us before we followed him into the room.

"Mack you're all ready to go. I'm going to hold off on therapy until next week. You will have therapy on Wednesdays and Thursdays until your therapist thinks you're back to good." Dr. Ellers told her.

"Oh joy!" Mack said as her parents gave her identical looks.

"I know you're not exactly thrilled but its necessary especially in your case." Dr. Ellers told me.

"How long will she need therapy?" Troy asked looking at Dr. Ellers.

"Usually for ankles, we say three months but since Mack was in basketball for so many years, I would say as little as two months." Dr. Ellers said looking at Mack.

"So it's up to me and how hard I work?" Mack asked looking up at the doctor.

"Exactly. Do you have any other questions?" Dr. Ellers asked the four of us.

"What about basketball? Can I play?" Mack asked as Gabi opened her mouth.

"You can't play competitively but you can play pick up games once your ankle is better." Dr. Ellers said looking over at Mack.

"Mark my words, I will play basketball again." Mack said looking very determined.

"Mack I-" Dr. Ellers said before Mack shook her head.

"No need for comment; I'm just saying that I'll play again." Mack said before a nurse came into the room with a wheelchair.

Mack got off the bed and hobbled into the wheelchair. She handed me her crutches before Dr. Ellers handed some papers to her parents.

Dr. Ellers bided Mack goodbye before we walked out of the room. Mack's parents thanked him for everything he did. I shook his hand before walking out of the room.

I walked behind Mack's wheelchair slowly as the nurse pushed her out to the car. I told the nurse that I could push her out, but the nurse insisted on pushing her out herself.

We got to my parents' SUV as I thanked the nurse as Gabi and Troy came up next to me. They gave me a worried look as I smiled at them.

"I'll be careful with your daughter, I promise." I told them as I saw the fear in Gabi's eyes.

"Please do, Brandon." Troy told me as I looked down at Mack.

"You think you can get in here?" I whispered into her ear, breathing slightly on her neck, causing her to laugh. I knew she wouldn't be able to, so her dad got under one of her arms as I got underneath the other one. Once she was securely in the car, I waved goodbye to her parents before going over to the driver's side and getting in.

As I got in, I looked over at Mack and smiled. She looked at me, trying to push forward a smile, but lacking. She turned towards the window, looking out as I heard a small sob escaped her mouth.

"Mack? What's wrong?" I asked her as she continued to look out the window. I put my hand on top of hers, feeling her hand shake underneath mine.

"Mack. Look at me." I whispered softly.

She turned her head and looked at me. I instantly felt like I was being stabbed in the gut. I could see all the emotions she has been holding in.

"Hey. It's ok." I told her, trying to be strong for her, but not knowing if I could. I rubbed her arm slowly, slowly sliding her into my lap. It was crowded, but I knew she needed me.

"I promise you, I'm never going to let that happen again. I never wanted you to get hurt." I told her, tears rolling down my face. She looked up at me, putting her soft fingers to my face, wiping my tears away.

"I know you didn't want me to get hurt. I'm just glad I never gave up when I was in a coma. I knew in the end it would turn out ok. And I'm glad I have you." She said smiling.

I kissed her forehead, cheek, and finally her lips before pulling back and looking at her.

"I think we should get you home before you parents and mine get worried." I told her as I helped her get back into the passengers seat. She looked over and me and smiled and I knew things were only going to get better from here.

_**11:00 am**_

"You're grinning way too much." I said looking over at her.

"I'm sorry; I'm finally free from the hospital. There's nothing planned at the house is there?" Mack asked looking over at me.

"Not that I know of. But your siblings probably didn't tell me because they knew I would tell you as soon as I saw you." I told her as we both laughed.

"I just want my family and you around me. I don't really want to see any of my friends just yet." Mack said looking over at me.

"Do you want me to tell them to give you a few days?" I asked her while focusing on the road.

"Will you? I'd appreciate it." Mack said her eyes focused on the world outside the car.

"Yeah I'll talk to them tonight." I said quickly looking over at her with a smile on my face.

"Thank you." Mack said quietly before I pulled into the driveway of the busy Bolton household.

"Ready to go inside?" I asked looking over at Mack who was a bunch of nerves.

"I'm nervous." Mack said quietly as I started laughing a little.

"Baby it's your family. There's nothing to be nervous about you." I said bringing her closer to my side.

"I'm not nervous to be around my family; I'm just nervous about seeing our friends again." Mack said looking up at me.

"Mack, listen to me. I'll tell our friends you're not ready if you want me to. I'll keep them away for as long as possible." I said looking at her.

"You promise?" Mack asked quietly as I kissed the top of her head.

"I promise; you tell me when you want to see them and I'll let them know." I told her smiling.

"I will." Mack told me taking a deep breath.

"Are you ready to go in?" I asked her looking over at her.

"Yeah I think so. Will you carry me into the house?" She asked me batting her long eyelashes.

"Um . . . I guess I could do that. Hold on." I said getting out of the car and walking over to her side.

I opened the door and got her to throw her arms around my neck. I picked her up and headed up the stairs to the front porch. Troy was laughing when I walked into the house with his daughter.

"She roped you into carrying her into the house, huh?" Troy asked as I smiled.

"Daddy!" Mack said looking over at her father with a smile on her face.

"Yeah she did. Where do you want her?" I asked as he pointed into the living room.

"Gabi's set up camp for her in there. She doesn't want you going upstairs yet." Troy said looking over at his oldest daughter.

"Thanks daddy." Mack said as I walked into the living room to set her down.

"Where's everyone?" I asked looking around the unusually silent house.

"They're all upstairs waiting for you to come home. They're up to something." Troy said rolling his eyes.

"I don't want any special treatment." Mack said looking at her dad.

"They wanted to do something nice for you. Hey guys, Mack's home." Troy hollered before we heard footsteps on the stairs.

"You're home!" Six of the seven siblings yelled coming into the living room.

"Yeah I'm home. They kicked me out of the hospital. Wait where's Belle?" Mack asked looking at the six of them.

"She's at the library studying. She's got a huge test coming up and she couldn't study here since it's too loud." Dad said giving me a look.

"Hm . . . studying? That doesn't sound like Belle." Mack said giving me a look.

"Leave it alone Mack. She's your sister." I said giving her the same look she was giving me.

All seven of them started talking at once as I gave Troy a look. He shook his head and laughed.

"Where's momma?" Mack asked looking over at her dad.

"She insisted on going out to get you something special." Troy said looking at Mack.

"I don't want to know." Mack said shaking her head as I laughed.

We spent the afternoon hanging out and welcoming Mack home. The smiles never left her face the entire afternoon. About four o'clock, Gabi came sweeping in the house with Belle at her side.

"Where have you two been all afternoon?" Mack asked looking at her guilty looking mom and sister.

"At the library." Belle said trying hard not to show her smile.

"Who spends four hours at the library?" I asked looking at Belle.

"Apparently my daughter does. What were you doing there?" Dad asked giving her the fatherly eye.

"I was studying dad. You know when you sit with a book and read the material that you need to know?" Belle said getting annoyed.

"Sorry I asked." Dad said before Belle stomped upstairs and slammed her bedroom door.

"She's hiding something." Mack said leaning back into the pillow and grinning.

"And what do you think she's hiding?" I asked looking in my girlfriend's direction.

"Don't have a clue but she's hiding something." Mack said nodding her head.

"You're confined to the couch so you can't do any detective work just yet." Gabi said pointing a finger in Mack's direction.

"I wanna be in my room." Mack said looking back over to her parents.

"I'm an old man and I'm not going to be able to carry you up and down the stairs every time you want to go up or down." Troy said looking at Mack.

"I know; I can crawl down the stairs if I have to. I'll be fine." Mack said looking over at her parents.

"Babe I think it would be good if you spend some time down here on the couch for a few nights until you get used to that cast." I said looking at her.

"But I want to be in my comfortable bed." Mack said whining at us.

"You will be in a few days but we want you to sleep down here for tonight." Gabi said putting her foot down.

"But what if a thief comes in and takes me away?" Mack asked causing Josh and Aidan to laugh at her question.

"That won't happen Mack. You'll be perfectly safe down here." Troy said shaking his head.

"But what if--" Mack started before Gabi gave her a look.

"Nothing is going to happen, Mack." Gabi said looking at her daughter while I laughed.

I continued to laugh while Aidan and Josh joined me in laughter. Mack sent glares our way as we continued to laugh.

"Are you finished?" Mack asked looking up at me.

"Um . . . are you mad?" I asked unsure of her mood at the current moment.

"Actually I'm tired. Can I take a nap before dinner?" Mack asked looking at her parents.

"Sure honey; we'll be in the kitchen." Mom said nodding her head.

I waited until Mack had fallen asleep before walking into the kitchen and taking a deep breath while watching Gabi and Troy interact.

"What's wrong, Brandon?" Troy asked looking over at me.

"Mack and I were talking before we came into the house and she said that she doesn't want her friends coming over just yet. She doesn't want to see them yet." I said looking at them.

"We'll make sure they don't come over here. Thanks Brandon for everything." Gabi said smiling.

"It's not a problem. I'm going to go home but tell Mack I'll call her later." I said looking at them.

"Thanks again Brandon." They said as I made my way towards the front door.

I stopped and watched Mack sleep for a few minutes before heading towards the door. I walked out and got into my parents' car before heading home.

* * *

**What do you think Belle's up to, spending 4 hours at the library? Feedback would be great. Thank you to everyone who has sent in feedback to this story!!!**


	25. Chapter 23

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Thank you to ANA for the idea in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

**_September 21st, 2031 9:00 am (Belle's POV)_**

"Where are you going so early in the morning?" Mack's voice stopped me as I walked down the stairs.

"I've got plans today. I'm going. Mom and dad know where I'll be." I whispered hoping she would leave me alone.

"You know, you and I haven't talked for a while. What's happening in your life, Belle? Anything I should know?" Mack asked me as I grinned.

"I've just been getting tutored by an 11th grader in math. That's why I've been gone so much." I said sitting down in the chair across from her.

"Anyone Aidan or I would know?" Mack asked as I grinned in her direction.

"I don't think you would know him." I said shaking my head.

"Are you sure? East high isn't that big you know." Mack told me.

"I'm positive you don't know him." I said before realizing my mistake.

"Your tutor is a he?" Mack asked her eyes getting bigger by the second.

"Yes my tutor is a boy. What's the big deal?" I asked as Mack laughed a little.

"Oh nothing. What's he like?" Mack asked me as I shook my head at her.

"You think since you can't leave the couch that my life is better than yours?" I asked Mack.

"I'm just catching up on my little sister's life. Aidan's too busy with Carly and Miranda and Josh can't keep their hands off each other. I just figured you would want to talk or something." Mack said shrugging her shoulders.

"You're just bored and need some kind of drama to fill your days." I asked looking at her.

"Yeah pretty much. I'm so bored." Mack said throwing her head back.

"I'm sorry; you get to go back to school tomorrow so that's a good thing." I said smiling at her.

"That's the only thing keeping me going." Mack told me her smiling fading.

"You'll be fine. Everyone is going to be excited that you're back in school." I told her.

"I guess but I'm still nervous." Mack told me as I looked at her.

"Mack, listen to me. Aidan, Josh, and I'll be with you tomorrow. If you need one of us, you can come get us from class. You have grandpa first and fifth blocks tomorrow so if you need anything." I said looking at her.

"I guess you're right. Thanks Belle. Now where are you going?" Mack asked getting an evil grin.

"I'm going to the library to study math. I've got a huge quiz coming up tomorrow morning and I'm meeting my tutor so we can get some last minute studying done." I said looking at her.

"I'm going to figure out who your tutor is sooner or later. You might as well tell me now." Mack said giving me a look.

"I think it's going to be later. Oh I gotta go or I'm going to be late. Bye Mack." I said before rushing out of the door.

I shook my head and giggled to myself before walking down the street towards the library.

I walked inside the cozy library and saw my tutor waiting at a vacant table. I smiled walking over to him.

"Hey Belle." He said as I took a seat across from him.

"Hey. How's it going?" I asked grabbing my book out of my bag and putting it on the table.

"It's going pretty good. My mom and dad were shocked that I was up so early in the morning." He said chuckling a little.

"Mack was the same way. She wanted to know where I was going so early." I told him smiling.

"And what did you tell your older sister?" He asked highly amused.

"I just told her I was coming to meet my tutor; I left out the part of your name." I said shaking my head and blushing a little.

"I told my parents about you but I kinda left out your name as well." He said as I laughed.

I looked over at Josh Danforth and surprisingly found him cute. OMG I know I just called my brother's best friend cute. Major Sister Violation. I giggled a little bit before shaking my head.

"What was that giggle about? You're not thinking about math are you?" Josh asked me as I shook my head.

"You cannot take this the wrong way." I said looking over at the boy I've had a crush on for so many years.

"What can't I take the wrong way?" Josh asked me as I smiled at him.

"I was just thinking about how cute you look." I said looking at him.

"Well what would you say if I said the exact same thing about you?" Josh challenged me.

"I would say that would be pretty good." I told Josh as he smiled at me.

He put his hands on top of mine that were peacefully resting on my math book. He leaned in slowly, kissing my lips lightly, seeing how I would respond.

I froze at first, not knowing what to do. My "girl" senses kicked in as I kissed Josh back softly. I smiled against his lips before he pulled away. He rested his forehead on mine, smiling down at me.

"I've been waiting to do that..." He paused, looking at me. "For a long time."

I smiled at his as I pulled away. I looked at him, knowing that he was my brother's best friend.

'Come on Belle. You can do better than this. You can't use Aidan to get Josh.' this was running through my mind. I must have not looked good, because as I snapped out of it, I saw Josh staring at me.

"Are you ok, Belle?" He asked me, taking my hands into his.

I looked at him, not sure what to say. I couldn't lie to him; he'd known me practically my entire life.

"I just don't want to ruin yours and Aidan's friendship. I would feel horrible." I told him, not even looking at him.

I could feel his eyes bearing into my skin as I continued to look at the ground. He slipped his hand under my chin, lifting my head up to look at him.

"We being close like this. It's not going to ruin anything between Aidan and me. I promise." Josh said looking deep into my blue eyes.

I looked directly at him, smiling into his eyes. "I just don't want it to be weird."

He chuckled lightly, bringing me close to him. He wrapped his strong arms around me as I buried my head into his chest. We sat there for a while before he finally decided to let me go.

"This won't change anything between you and me or Aidan and me. But I want us to be together, if you do." Josh told me as he kissed my lips lightly again.

I looked at him, kinda shocked that he told me that. A smile crept onto my face as my white smile showed.

"I want us to be together. But only if you do too." I said to him, laughing at the last part of my sentence.

"I want us to be together, but I don't think much studying is getting done today. Wanna call it quits? We could go grab some lunch?" Josh suggested as I smiled.

"Sounds good to me. Where do you think we should have lunch?" I asked looking over at him.

"Um . . . how about we go to the restaurant? Somewhere familiar?" Josh asked as nodded.

"That sounds good to me. Let's go." I said gathering my books and shoving them into my bag.

We walked out of the library and out to Josh's car. He opened the door for me and helped me in before getting into the driver's side. The ride was silent as we made our way over to the restaurant.

_**1:00 pm**_

"Thank you for an amazing time today." I said getting out of Josh's car and walking up to the front porch.

"It's not a problem. Hey Belle?" He asked looking over at me.

"Yeah Josh?" I asked as his hand met mine. He played with my rings on my left hand.

"I'll keep this a secret as long as you want me to. We don't have to tell anyone." Josh said rubbing his thumb along my knuckles.

"Thank you. I want this to be between us for now until I get comfortable. Then we can tell." I said looking over at him.

"All right. You tell me when you want to go public and we'll do it together." Josh said looking at me.

"Thank you Josh. For understanding." I said as he smiled.

"Well you can thank me properly by going on a date with me Friday night?" Josh said as I smiled.

"I would be honored to." I said before he captured me in a kiss.

"I'll see you later. I'll call you." Josh said as I smiled.

"I'll be waiting." I promised before walking into the house.

As I walked into the house, I saw someone scamper up the stairs. I looked up them worried that someone saw Josh and me kissing on the front porch.

"Hey Belle you're home." Mack's cheerful voice said as I walked into the living room.

"Was there someone in the hallway a few minutes ago?" I asked looking at my sister.

"Aidan was just talking to me but he's upstairs now." Mack told me as my eyes grew wide.

"I'll be back." I said walking up the stairs towards Aidan's room.

As I neared his door, his music was blaring behind the closed door. I knocked not knowing how he would react to his best friend and me kissing each other.

"Aidan?" I asked opening his door a little and peaking into the room.

"What's up Belle?" He asked motioning me to come into his room.

"Aidan, what you saw--" Aidan stopped me before I could continue.

"Josh and I've talked; I'm cool with you two dating." Aidan said giving me the big brother look.

"Aidan you're my brother and I was just kissing your best friend. I'll understand if you're totally pissed with the two of us." I said looking at him.

"Anabelle look at me. There's no other guy in the world that I would be happier to see you date than Josh." Aidan said looking at me.

"Are you one hundred percent positive you're all right with this?" I asked looking at him.

"Belle I'm sure. I'm happy that you found someone and that someone is my best friend." Aidan said as I gave him a look.

"If you're lying to me, you're dead." I said pointing my index finger in his direction.

"Anabelle." Aidan said dragging the name out.

He held his arms open for me. I walked into the hug and giggled.

"I love you, Belle. Nothing is ever going to change that." Aidan told me.

"I love you too Aidan. If it gets too weird for you and Josh, will you promise me you'll say something?" I asked looking up at him.

"I will Belle. You have no worries." Aidan said as I smiled.

I walked from his room and back downstairs. I sat on the couch and picked up my Biology book to study. I saw Mack dozing on the couch and smiled thinking that she's finally getting back to her normal life with going back to school.

I focused on my Biology book. I was so wrapped up that I didn't hear Mack's screams until mom and dad ran into the room.

"Mackenzie, what's wrong?" Mom asked trying to stop Mack's screams.

She was too emotional to answer mom and dad. She locked eyes with me as I looked at her sympathetically.

"Brandon." Mack said over and over quietly while sobbing.

"Belle will you call Brandon and ask him to come over?" Dad asked as I nodded.

I went into the hall and dialed the number before Brandon picked up. I told him what was up and he promised he would be over in a little bit.

"He's on his way." I said walking into the living room where Mack was finally calmed down.

"Do you want us to stay in here with you Mack?" Mom asked smoothing her hair back.

"No I just want Brandon right now." Mack said as mom and dad traded looks.

"I'm fine you guys. It was just a bad dream." Mack said trying to convince our parents that she was all right.

"All right; call us if you need anything." Mom said as Mack nodded.

I waited until mom and dad left the room before turning to Mack. She locked eyes with me as I moved from the chair to beside her on the couch.

"What just happened there, Mack? You have mom and dad worried." I said looking at her.

"Belle you have to promise this stays between us. I've been having recurring dreams about the accident." Mack said looking over at me.

"Why haven't you told anyone? You're just hurting yourself." I asked looking at her.

"Brandon knows but I've been doing so good that I don't want mom and dad to freak out more." Mack told me.

"You're going make them more worried by not talking to them." I said before leaving the room as the doorbell rang.

"She's in there. Good luck." I said giving Brandon a look which he thanked me for.

_**Mack's POV**_

"What's happening in here?" Brandon asked coming into the living room.

"I'm so glad you're here." I said as he walked over to my side so I could wrap my arms around his shoulders.

"Belle sounded worried on the phone. What happened?" Brandon asked looking at me.

"I had another dream." I said as the tears rushed to my eyes.

"Shh you really need to talk to your parents, Mack." Brandon said looking at me.

"I know but I'm worried. Will you sit with me while I talk to them?" I asked looking at him.

"Sure. Do you want me to go get them?" Brandon asked me.

"Please?" I asked as he smiled.

I watched him walk out of the room and come back a few minutes with my parents in tow.

"Brandon said you wanted to talk to us. What's up?" Dad asked as they sat in the chair across from the couch Brandon and I were on.

"I haven't been exactly honest with the two of you." I said looking at my parents' worried faces.

"What do you mean by that?" Mom asked looking between Brandon and me.

"I've been having a recurring dream about the accident. That's why I've been so tired or been waking up screaming." I said looking at them.

"Why didn't you tell us? We wouldn't have held it against you." Dad said looking at me.

"I don't know. I've been doing so well the last few days that I was worried about going back to how I was." I said looking at them.

"Mack you need to tell us when something is bothering you. We can't help you unless you tell us." Mom said as I nodded.

"I know and I'm sorry." I said looking at them.

"Do you want these dreams gone?" Dad asked as I nodded.

"Yeah I do since they're interrupting my sleep schedule." I said looking at them.

"I'll call one of my friend's is a therapist. I'll see if she'll see you, Mack." Mom said as I nodded.

"I just want things back to normal." I said looking at my parents before looking at Brandon.

"Things will get back to normal. It'll just take some time." Dad said smiling in my direction.

I smiled at them relieved that the talk was over and they both knew what I was going through.

* * *

**Feedback would be wonderful. What do you think about Belle and Josh's relationship? I would love suggestions and ideas. **


	26. Chapter 24

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Thank you to Ava and HorseLover20693 for your help in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

**_October 3rd, 2031 4:30 pm (Mack's POV)_**

I had been back to school for the past two weeks and luckily I was having a good time getting back into the swing of things. My friends were really supportive and understanding when I needed my space. Brandon was great if I needed a timeout from school. He would surprise me with little things if I was having a bad day.

I hobbled into the house and quickly found myself going towards the kitchen.

"Hey Mack how was your day at school?" Mom asked as I

gave her a look.

"It was good. Mrs. Thompson was being a bitch again." I said as mom gave me a look.

"That old hag is still there? Your dad and I had her for English our junior year." Mom said as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah the old hag is still there. She yelled at me because I didn't turn in my paper." I said looking at her.

"Well did you?" Mom asked as I nodded my head.

"Yeah I did; she filed it away and forgot about it. I had to go to Principle Miller and get her to talk to Mrs. Thompson." I said as mom shook her head.

"You've got a few more months then you'll never see her again." Mom told me.

"Knowing her, she'll still be teaching when I send my children to East." I said as mom laughed.

"That's probably true." Mom said as I rolled my eyes.

"What else happened today? Anything exciting?" Mom asked me as I nodded.

"Josh was talking to the Backgangers." I said looking at her.

"And who are the Backgangers?" Mom asked confused at the group's name.

"They're the worst group at East High. They make you do a bunch of stuff before they'll let you into their group. Once you're in their group, you can only hang out with them." I said looking at her.

"And Josh was hanging out with them or just talking to them?" Mom asked me.

"I saw him talking to them. I mentioned something to Emily and Miranda. They both said they would talk to him." I said mentioning Ryan and Brooke's daughter as well as Sharpay's daughter.

"Your father and I will talk to him. Meanwhile why don't you try talking to him?" Mom suggested as I shook my head at her.

"Sure mom I would be honored." I said as she smiled at me.

"Good. Now what are you up to tonight?" Mom asked me as I rolled my eyes.

"How pathetic am I that I have no plans for a Friday night?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"It's good that you don't have anything going on. You don't need to be out all the time." Mom said looking at me.

"But I don't wanna be home. Belle, Aidan, and Josh all have plans. Even the younger ones have plans. I'm the only one home tonight." I said looking at her.

"Belle is going out with Josh tonight; Josh and Miranda are hanging out at her house; and Aidan's got a date with Carly." Mom said looking at me.

"Wait, Josh Danforth is who Belle's been hanging out with?" I asked as my voice raised considerable.

"I thought you knew her tutor was Josh?" Mom asked looking at me.

"She wouldn't tell me. Are you telling me that the two of them are dating?" I asked looking at her with wide eyes.

"They most certainly are together but strictly as friends." Mom said as I smiled.

"I never saw it coming." I told her shaking my head.

"Your father and I didn't either but she's happier so we are too." Mom said as I smiled.

"That's cool." I told her smiling.

She looked at me again before leaving the kitchen as I put my head on the table. I heard the door slam before picking my head up and looking at who just entered the kitchen.

"Hey how was school today?" I asked looking over at Belle as she went to the fridge and pulled it open.

"It was all right. How was school for you?" Belle asked me as I smiled.

"Mrs. Thompson was a bitch again today." I said rolling my eyes.

"That's what Aidan said too. I don't feel a bit sorry that the woman has all four of us for English." Belle said as I grinned.

"Now that I think about it, neither do I." I said shaking my head.

We stayed quiet for a couple of minutes while I saw how happy my sister was. The grin never left her face.

"Hey Belle, why didn't you tell me?" I asked looking over at her.

"Tell you what?" She asked while grabbing the juice out of the fridge.

"Why didn't you tell me you were crushing on Josh?" I asked looking over at her smiling face.

"I don't know. I didn't want you totally freaking out. Josh and I are really good friends. We're not ready to start dating yet." Belle told me as I smiled.

"That's really good Belle. Congratulations." I said looking over at her.

"Thanks. It's something new but we're getting comfortable with this." Belle told me.

"Don't rush into anything. Wait until your 16 to really start dating him." I said looking at her.

"Thanks Mack. What are you doing tonight?" Belle asked me.

"I have no plans. Brandon's going out with his friends so that leaves me at home." I said fake crying.

"Aww you poor baby. I'm sorry but Josh and I are going out tonight." Belle said as I smiled.

"I guess I'll have to sit here lonely with mom and dad." I said shaking my head.

"You'll live. Have you talked to Josh?" Belle asked me as I shook my head.

"No but he was talking to the Backgangers earlier today. I told Emily and Miranda but I haven't talked to him myself." I said looking at her.

"I saw him too and I was going to have Aidan talk to him but haven't talked to him yet." Belle told me.

"I just hope he doesn't get caught up in the wrong crowd." I said shaking my head.

"That's the last thing Josh needs." Belle said as movement in the backyard caught my attention.

"Josh and Miranda are out in the back." I said as she shook her head.

"I see that. Wanna spy?" Belle asked as I laughed.

"Nah I've got a history paper that isn't going to write itself. Have fun and be careful tonight." I said looking at her.

"Thanks Mack. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow morning." Belle said as I hobbled upstairs and into my room.

_**Josh's POV**_

"What's up Miranda?" I asked looking up from my place in the gazebo that was in the backyard.

"I need to talk to you. Mack stopped me in the hallway earlier today." Miranda said looking over at me.

"And what did my older sister enlighten you about?" I asked scooting over so she could sit next to me in the gazebo.

"She saw you talking to the Backgangers. She wanted me to talk to you about them." Miranda said taking my hand in hers.

"Let me guess, Mack's worried about me?" I asked looking over at her.

"She and I are both worried. I've heard the horrible stuff they do. I'm worried about you." She said looking at me with fear in her eyes.

"They were just talking. Everything they said went in one ear and out the other." I said rubbing my thumb over her knuckles.

"Are you sure, Josh? I don't want you to get caught up in something that you don't need to be." Miranda said as I looked at her.

"Miranda, I'm going to be fine. I got great friends and most importantly, I have you. I know the bad news the Backgangers are and I'm not interested." I said watching a small smile creep onto her face.

"I don't want anything happening to you. You're my best friend." Miranda said as I kissed her forehead.

"You're mine too. What are you doing tonight?" I asked looking over at her.

"Nothing much. Why? Do you want to do something?" Miranda asked me.

"I was thinking about it. How about we hang out?" I asked looking over at her.

"Sounds good. How about dinner at my house and then we'll see from there?" Miranda asked as I smiled.

"Sounds good to me. Let me tell mom and I'll meet you on the porch." I said running into the house.

_**Belle's POV**_

"Where's the fire?" I asked watching Josh run through the house.

"Where's mom?" Josh asked stopping and looking at me.

"She went upstairs to see what the twins were doing." I said pointing up the back stairs of the house.

"Thanks. Have fun tonight." Josh said before I watched him run up the stairs.

I shook my head before walking up the stairs Josh had just disappeared. I heard Mack's music pumping as I walked past her room. I saw Aidan's door open and peaked my head in.

"Hey how's it going?" I asked leaning against the door frame and watching my brother move around the room with style.

"It's going pretty good. How's it going for you?" Aidan asked slicking his hair back.

"Not too bad. Got plans tonight?" I asked smiling at him.

"Yeah; I'm going over to Carly's for dinner. What are you and Josh doing?" Aidan asked me.

"We're going to a party that the basketball team is throwing." I said as his eyes went wide.

"Do mom and dad know?" Aidan asked as I walked in and sat in his desk chair.

"They know I'm going out with Josh but they don't know where." I said as his eyes went wide.

"Belle that's not a good idea. Do you know what goes on at those parties?" Aidan asked looking at me.

"I know there is alcohol there but I'm not stupid Aidan." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"I know you're not but there are also drugs there. Be careful and do not leave Josh's side the entire night." Aidan said looking over at me.

"Jeez Aidan calm down. I promise I won't leave Josh's side all night!" I said holding up two fingers as a promise.

"Good now have fun and be careful." Aidan said as I nodded.

"Have fun with Carly. When are you going over there?" I asked him.

"Not until 7. What time is Josh coming?" Aidan asked me.

"He'll be here at 5:45 and then we're going to dinner before making an appearance at the party." I said as he nodded.

"Sounds good. You better go get ready. It's all ready 5:30." Aidan said looking at the clock on his night stand.

"Thanks Aidan." I said before walking out of his room and down to my own.

"Mackenzie!" I yelled while lying on my bed staring up at the ceiling.

It took her a few minutes but she ended up standing in my doorway with an annoyed look on her face.

"What do you want?" Mack asked propping her foot out.

"What do I wear tonight?" I asked looking at my older sister for advice.

"How about jeans and a long sleeve shirt? That'll look cute." Mack said as I shrugged.

"Which shirt? And how should I wear my hair?" I asked looking over at her.

"You never were like this until a boy came into your life. Brush your hair and leave it down and the red shirt in your closet." Mack said as I nodded.

"Thanks Mack. Did you find anything to do tonight?" I asked her as she smiled.

"Brandy, Brittany, and Ericka are coming over and we're having a girls' night." Mack said happy.

"That's good. Have fun tonight." I said before hearing the doorbell ring.

"I'll go stall him. You finish getting ready." Mack said before hobbling down the hallway.

I put a clean pair of jeans and the red shirt Mack picked out on before going and standing in front of the mirror. I ran the brush through my hair before putting some chap stick on and smiling.

I shoved my clogs on before walking downstairs. I saw dad and mom both talking to Josh.

"There you are. Ready to go?" Josh asked turning and smiling at me.

"Yeah I am. I've got my cell phone and I'll see you guys later." I said looking at my parents.

"No later than midnight, Belle." Dad said as I nodded.

"I'll have her home before that, Troy." Josh promised before I smiled up at him.

Josh held out his hand that I took as we stepped out into the cool autumn night. Josh led me to his car and helped me inside. I put my seat belt on and sighed before looking over at Josh with a smile on my face.

_**Aidan's POV**_

I watched Belle and Josh take off for the party. My stomach had been in knots all day since Josh told me where he was taking Belle tonight. I knew the basketball parties were the worst parties ever but I trusted my best friend with my little sister.

"Are you ready for your date?" Mack asked leaning against my doorframe staring at me.

"Yeah and a little nervous. Are you ready for your girls' night?" I asked teasing her a little.

"All we're doing is gossiping about guys and watching chick flicks all night. What's more than that?" Mack asked as I laughed.

"You'll have fun. Did Belle tell you where they were going?" I asked looking over at her.

"She just told me they were going out tonight. Do you know where they're going?" Mack asked with one eye raised in suspicion.

"They're going to the basketball party." I said as her mouth dropped.

"I wonder if mom and dad know about this?" Mack asked as I shook my head.

"She conveniently forgot to tell them that little detail." I said as Mack's mouth dropped.

"You're going to have to tell them. Belle could be in danger." Mack told me as I shook my head.

"You and I both know that but Belle doesn't know the danger she could be in." I said as we heard movement outside the door.

"What master-mind plan are the two of you coming up with?" Mom asked popping her head into the room.

"We're just talking." I said as mom's eyes went wide.

"You two never just talk. What's going on that I need to know about?" Mom asked as I looked over at Mack. I gave her the younger brother look which she threw back.

"Aidan has something he needs to tell you." Mack said quickly before mom's eyes diverted their attention to me.

"What's going on Aidan?" Mom asked giving me her patent mother's look.

"Belle didn't exactly tell you where they were going tonight. Or I should say she lied." I said looking at mom.

"What do you mean she lied?" Mom asked her voice gaining more power with each word.

"They weren't just going out to dinner. They were going to the basketball team's party that is being held at the Davidson's household." I said looking at her.

"She said they were going to a party." Mom said as Mack and I both traded looks.

"A party where there'll be alcohol and drugs?" Mack asked butting into the conversation.

"She left those out. Troy!" Mom yelled as Mack and I looked at each other worriedly.

"What Gabi? What's going on up here?" Dad asked coming into the room.

"Did Belle tell you where her and Josh were going?" Mom asked looking at dad.

"She just said they were going out to dinner and then some friends were getting together for a little party. Why?" Dad asked looking at Mack and me and then mom.

"That little party is actually a basketball team party with alcohol and drugs." Mom said as dad's eyes went wide.

* * *

**  
And a lovely cliffhanger to top it all off!!!! It had to be done. How do you think Troy is going to react??? Feedback and ideas are always welcomed!!! Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback!**


	27. Chapter 25

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**THANK YOU to ILOVEHIMXO** **for all her help with this chapter! I hope it turns out as well as you imagined!!!**

_**WARNING: there is some strong language in this chapter. This is your warning!**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

**_October 3rd, 2031 7:30 pm (Mack's POV)_**

"I'm going to that party and bringing her butt home." Dad said as Aidan and I both traded looks.

"Troy now think about this. She's 15; we've taught her all she needs to know." Mom said trying to calm dad down some.

"I don't care what we've taught her. She lied to us." Dad said looking between mom, Aidan, and me.

"Well technically she didn't tell you the entire truth." I said looking over at dad.

"Mackenzie isn't there a party you should be getting ready for?" Dad asked looking at me.

"The girls are coming over in a little bit and I don't have to get ready for that." I said smiling innocently.

"Your call Troy. What do you want to do?" Mom asked looking at dad.

"I'm going to that party and bringing her butt home. She's grounded." Dad said as I shook my head.

"Dad how about you wait until she gets home? That way she'll have time to think about the consequences." Aidan said looking at dad.

"Give me one good reason why I should wait until she arrives home to ground her butt?" Dad asked looking between me and Aidan.

"One good reason, she won't be totally pissed off when you try to talk to her. The other, she'll actually listen to you rather than tune you out." I said giving him the patent daughter look.

"What do you think Gabi?" Dad asked looking in mom's direction.

"I actually agree with the kids on this one. I think Belle will listen to you more if you talk to her while she's at home instead of storming into the party." Mom said as dad shook his head.

"Then I guess I'm waiting until she gets home. What time are you leaving Aidan?" Dad asked looking at my younger brother.

"Right now. I've got to be at Carly's in ten minutes." Aidan said grinning.

"You better get a move on it." Mom said giving Aidan a hug before releasing him.

"I know. Have fun tonight, Mack." Aidan said smiling before disappearing down the stairs and out the front door.

"What do we need to do for you missy?" Mom asked looking at me.

"Nothing. The girls are bringing snacks and movies. We're just going to chill in the basement so you guys don't have to do anything." I said walking into my room.

"Where is your crutches young lady?" Dad asked watching me physically walk on my foot.

"They're in my room. They're a pain in the ass while walking around the house." I said looking at my parents.

"The doctor gave them to you for a reason. Use them Mack." Mom said as I smiled.

"Do I have to?" I asked them forcing out the puppy dog look.

"Yes you have to use them. They're supposed to help you get back to normal." Dad said as I shook my head.

"Fine I'll use them." I told them getting my crutches out of my room and putting them under my arms.

I saw mom and dad talking while I walked downstairs. I sat down at the kitchen table hoping nothing bad would happen to Belle while she was at the party.

**Belle's POV**

We had been at the party for a while; as it was just starting to heat up. I looked over toward the drinks, seeing the bowl holding the crimson red punch. I knew what was in it. Aidan had warned me. So had Mack; they both warned me that there was going to be alcohol and drugs at the party. I didn't really believe either of them, but now I'm starting to believe it.

I turned around to walk away when I ran smack into somewhere. I stumbled back a few steps, as the person reached out, grabbing my arms. I smiled as I looked to see who it was. Josh.

"Hey. I thought I had lost you in the rush of the party." He told me while smiling at me.

I smiled back at him as I stood up straight, right next to him. We were only feet from the punch, and I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. I wanted to try the punch. I was preparing myself for it, by telling myself that I wouldn't get in trouble. _Everyone else is drinking it, so why can't I? _I asked myself. I quickly erased the thought from my mind.

Josh was talking to me, but I didn't catch what he said. "Huh?" I quickly asked, hoping that I didn't completely miss what he was saying to me.

"Are you okay, Belle?" Josh asked me.

I couldn't lie to him, but I wasn't going to ruin the party for him. I nodded my head quickly, pushing forward a fake smile. He smiled back at me, wrapping his arms around me slowly. I smiled up at him, biting down on my bottom lip. He leaned down, brushing his lips against mine before our lips connected passionately. I smiled against his lips as we both pulled away, our foreheads resting against the each others.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go say hi to some friends. Are you going to come with me?" Josh asked me, our fingers still laced together.

"No. I think I'm gonna go see if I can find any of my friends, but are we gonna meet back here in a little bit?" I asked him, knowing that I promised Aidan that I wouldn't leave Josh's sight, but I didn't care at the moment.

"Yeah. We'll meet back here in about an hour." He said, his smiling beaming at me. "Does that sound good?"

"Sounds good to me." I say quietly. He brought my hand up to his mouth, kissing it gently as he smiled at me. Our hands fell down to our sides as he flashed me a smile before walking away.

I smiled to myself before walking back among the crowd of teenagers. I walked through everyone, the music turned up so loud that I couldn't hear myself humming to it.

I felt someone grab my hand, but I didn't think anything of it. I felt it again. I didn't know what was happening. I was being pulled in the opposite direction. This wasn't funny anymore. My eyes were darting from side to side. I was trying to figure out where I was being pulled to, but I couldn't figure it out. I looked in front of me, seeing an older guy pulling me. My thought was that he had to be a senior.

I screamed once. Then again; only louder the second time. I got dragged up the steps, my right arm going numb. I heard a door slam and then I got thrown onto a bed.

"If you scream, I swear you will never see your boyfriend ever again." The guy whispered in my ear. Feeling his breath on my neck made me want to throw up. I cried out in fear as he slapped his hand over my mouth.

"I said no yelling." He said through clenched teeth.

He reached down, his hand finding my zipper, as his other hand rested over my mouth. He unbuttoned my pants as he tried to slip his hand into them so he could get them down off my hips. I was trembling with fear as my body started to shake. I remembered what my dad taught me when I was little as I quickly latched my teeth onto the skin of his palm. He yelled as I bit down harder.

He slapped me across my face several times before I finally let go. I closed my eyes, feeling the tears springing to them. I knew he was going to do something to me.

"Please, don't hurt me." I cried out in fear as he stared at me.

"I'm not going to hurt you; I'm just going to have some fun." He laughed evilly as he continued with my pants. His hand was no longer over my mouth as I brought my leg up, hitting him in his sensitive spot.

"SOMEONE HELP ME! Get away from me! HELP!" I screamed as I hopped someone would hear me. I heard the music from downstairs stop as I heard movement on the stairs. By now, the guy was laying on the bed, holding himself as he cried out in pain. I sat up, bringing my legs up to my chest as I cried into my knees.

I was shaking, as I didn't even notice someone come into the room. I heard something crash against the wall, and heard someone cry out in pain. I was just glad it wasn't me. I felt someone wrap there arms around me as I tried to move away from them.

"Belle. It's just me." Josh whispered quietly into my ear. I tense up tremendously, trying to push him away again.

"I'm not going to hurt you. It's just me." He whispered again. He let go of me slowly as I opened my eyes.

"Josh. Don't leave me." I cried as I could feel his strong arms around me again.

"I'm not leaving you. Lets get you home." He whispered into my ear as tears started to fall down my face.

I could feel him picking me up as I didn't fight back. I sobbed into his shoulder as he carried me out of the house and out into the cool air. He walked over to his car, opening the passenger door and setting me on the seat lightly.

Josh knelt down next to me, putting his hands on either side of my face. "Belle. Look at me, babe." He whispered quietly. I could feel his breath on my neck, feeling his hair cheek brush against the side of my face.

"I'm sorry that I left you to go find my friends. I never should have." He told me trying to control his own emotions.

I opened my eyes as they flashed around quickly. I looked at Josh, the fear evident in my eyes. A worried look draped across his face.

"Belle. I'm still here, babe." He told me as I broke down. He captured me in his arms as he pressed my head lightly into his strong shoulder.

"Shh, you're ok." Josh said pressing his lips to my temple and whispering sweet things in my ear.

"I just want to go home." I told him, sitting up.

"Ok. I can take you." He said as he shut the door quietly, walking quickly over to the other side and getting in. The drive to my house was quiet. I just stared out the window as he drove silently. There was the occasional sound of me sniffling.

I watched Josh pull into the driveway and park before getting out and walking over to my side of the car.

"Do you want me to carry you in or can you walk?" Josh asked looking at me.

"I think I can walk but will you be by my side the entire time?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"I will be. I'll stay as long as you want me to." Josh told me as he helped me out of the car.

We walked slowly up the sidewalk towards the house. All the lights seemed to be on in the house. I took a deep breath before pushing open the front door and walking in.

"Remember I'm right here. Right by your side." Josh whispered before we walked into the kitchen. Mom and dad were talking quietly as we entered.

"Anabelle Jacqueline, park your little butt right over there." Dad said seeing me standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Daddy." I said before seeing his angry voice. I followed his directions before looking over at Josh with fear in my eyes.

"First off, you're grounded for not telling your mom and me the entire story of where you were going tonight." Dad said as tears managed to escape my eyes. Mom looked at me with disappointment in her eyes.

"Mr. Bolton listen, Belle's had a rough night tonight." Josh said interrupting dad's little tantrum.

"Josh I'm punishing my daughter right now. You'll have your time in a moment." Dad said as my eyes went wide.

"Dad listens to us. Nothing happened. One of the basketball players tried--" I tried to continue but emotion clogged my voice as Josh put his hand supporting on my back.

"What happened, Belle?" Dad asked his voice kicking into parent concern mode.

"Mr. Bolton, one of the basketball players took Belle up to a room and tried to rape her. Luckily we heard her scream and were able to get her out of there." Josh said as tears rushed harder down my face.

Mom covered her mouth in shock before walking out of the room. She didn't want to hear anymore about the subject.

My dad looked over at me, a shocked look on his face. I looked down at the ground, feeling the next round of tears coming. I heard a few footsteps, and then a pair of strong arms engulfing me in a hug. I knew it was my dad; I didn't even have to look up to know it was him. He rubbed my back slowly, kissing the top of my head softly.

"Josh, can I please have a moment with my daughter?" Dad asked before Josh nodded his head.

"Yes, I'll just be waiting out here." Josh said before walking out of the room.

My dad put his hand under my chin, lifting my head up so he could see my face.

"Belle, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I had no idea. If you ever need to talk, you know I'm here for you, along with your mom; and I know your older siblings are going to be willing to help you also." Dad said pulling me back to look into my scared eyes.

I nodded my head slowly, acknowledging my dad. He pulled me back into a hug and rubbing my back soothingly. I was scared. No, I was terrified that this was going to happen again. I leaned into him as he wrapped his strong, fatherly arms around me. He kissed my forehead softly, rubbing my arms.

I pulled away from my dad slowly, looking up at him. "Thank you, daddy." I whispered as he stood up.

He walked out of the kitchen as Josh walked in seconds later. I don't know what happened, but something triggered it. I looked at Josh and everything flashed back. The guy dragging me, impelling me to get on the bed, forcing himself on me. All of it flared through my mind. I clenched my eyes shut, my hands clasped over my mouth. Josh was at my side in an instant, putting forth an effort to soothe me with his calm words.

"Belle, sweetheart, it's all right. You're safe now. I'm not going anywhere." Josh said pulling me into his arms.

"You promise?" I asked my voice more like a whimper than its normal self.

"I promise sweetheart; I'll be here always." Josh said kissing the top of my head.

_**Troy's POV**_

I walked upstairs ready to kill the son of a bitch for laying a hand on my daughter like that. I walked into the bedroom and saw Gabi trying to stop her tears.

"Gabi come here." I said opening my arms so she could step into them.

"I can't believe someone tried do that to her. She's 15, Troy." Gabi said as more tears leaked from her eyes.

"I know; I'm trying to hold in my anger." I said kissing the top of Gabi's head trying to calm myself down.

"Where is she now?" Gabi asked looking at me with her big, beautiful brown eyes.

"Her and Josh are down in the living room just relaxing. Belle's holding onto him for dear life." I said as anger built up in me.

"Troy, we have to be thankful she's safe and sound. I'm glad Josh was there to rescue her." Gabi said shaking her head.

"I'm glad Josh was there as well." I said looking down at my wife of so many years.

"What if--" Gabi started as I started shaking my head.

"You can't think like that Gabi. She's safe and we know where she is." I said using the pad of my thumb to wipe some of her tears away.

I turned when I heard a noise by the doorway. Josh and Aidan were looking at me and Gabi with concern.

"Woah did someone die?" Josh asked stepping into the room.

"No one died but your mom and I have to talk to you. Is Mack's friends still here?" I asked looking at Josh and Aidan.

"Yeah they're still here. Do you want us to get Mack or no?" Aidan asked looking at us.

"Tell her that we need to talk to her." Gabi said speaking up and looking at the two older boys.

"All right. Where do you want us to meet?" Aidan asked as I shook my head.

"Come back down here. Leave Josh and Belle downstairs." I said looking at them firmly.

"Doesn't Belle need to hear this as well?" Josh asked as Gabi and I both shook our heads.

"Leave your sister alone. Go get Mack and then come back here." Gabi said as we watched them leave the room.

I wrapped my arms around Gabi's tiny frame trying to push all my anger out of my body. I still couldn't believe someone would try to do that to Belle. I kissed Gabi trying to get that thought out of my head.

"Counting your blessings?" Gabi asked breaking the silence.

"Something like that." I said kissing her lips gently.

"Um . . . are we interrupting?" Mack asked from the doorway.

"No you guys can come in. Have a seat you guys." I said pointing to the bed.

"That doesn't sound good. What's up?" Aidan asked looking between Gabi and me.

"Your dad and I need to let you know what happened tonight with Belle." Gabi said taking a deep breath.

"That doesn't sound good. What happened with Belle?" Josh asked as we watched the anger level in the room intensify.

"One of the basketball players took Belle upstairs and tried raping her. It didn't happen but Belle's downstairs really shook up." Gabi said as more tears poured from her eyes.

"What the hell? Who was it?" Aidan asked looking between Gabi and me.

"We don't know. Belle or Josh didn't tell us." I said speaking up.

"Poor Belle. Is she all right besides emotionally?" Mack asked looking at us.

"She's all right but she's a mess. She hasn't let go of Josh since they came in." I said looking between the three kids.

"When I find out who did this to Belle, I'm going to kill the son of a bitch." Aidan muttered as Gabi and I traded looks.

"You will do no such thing, Aidan Xavier. Belle is hurting and emotionally unstable. Doing that may push her over the edge. We need to be there for her as a family." Gabi said as the nurse in her came out.

"But this guy can't get away with what he did to Belle." Josh said looking at us.

"He's not going to get away with anything." I said looking at them.

"He will dad if we don't do anything." Mack said looking at me with worried eyes.

"Who said anything about not doing something? I'll handle it and the basketball team will handle it, especially since their star player is dating the girl who was involved." I said looking at them.

I watched the light bulb click over their heads before grins appeared on their faces.

"Good thinking dad." Aidan said shaking his head as I smiled.

"Now remember, you have to give Belle the support she needs and just let her know you're there for her." Gabi said as I nodded.

"We will mom, don't worry about it." Josh said as we watched the three of them walk from the room.

"We've got the greatest kids around." Gabi said looking at me.

"That we do. How about we go see how Belle's doing?" I asked looking at her.

"Sounds good to me." Gabi said taking a hold of my hand as we walked downstairs.

_**Aidan's POV**_

"Let's go give Belle hugs and just let her know we're there for her." Josh said as we walked out of mom and dad's room.

"Sounds good to me." Mack said as she led us down the stairs.

We stopped at the bottom of the stairs and each took a deep breath before continuing into the living room. We saw Josh holding Belle tightly before them noticing we were in the room.

"Hey Belle." Mack said taking a seat across from her.

"I'm going to get something to drink. Belle you want anything?" Josh asked standing up and looking at his girlfriend.

"Nah I'm fine." Belle said shaking her head before watching him walk from the room.

"Come here Belle." I said standing up so she could come over to my side.

Once she was standing, I engulfed her in a hug. Fresh tears fell from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Listen to me Belle." I said after a few minutes of hearing her quiet sobs.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here to protect you from whatever comes your way. I'm going to find out who did this to you and I'm going to kill him. You're way too precious to me to stand by and let this jerk get away with this. You're my sister and I love you dearly. I'll be here for whatever you need." I said looking into her hazel eyes.

"It was this one guy; I know his face." Belle told me while lowering her face towards the ground.

"Belle, don't do this. If you remember, great; but don't force yourself into remember." I said hugging her to my side.

"I want to remember Aidan." Belle said looking at me with determination.

"My turn." Josh said standing up and pushing me away. I heard Belle giggle which I smiled at.

"Listen to me older, wiser sister. I'm going to be here for you no matter what. We may have our bickering stages but I'm your younger brother and I'm going to protect you from whatever comes our way." Josh said as I shook my head.

"Way to be original, doofus." I spoke up as Belle giggled and Josh gave me a look.

"Hey this is my speech. I'm doing things my way." Josh said turning his attention back to Belle.

"Now my dear sister, I'm going to kick this guy's ass and then beat him until he doesn't even remember his first name." Josh said smiling proudly.

"That's sweet Josh but I don't want you to get into trouble." Belle said concerning herself with Josh and me getting into trouble.

"I can handle it Belle. Don't worry." Josh said flashing her his famous smile.

I slipped from the room after hearing the playful banter and walked into the kitchen. Josh had his head on the table looking extremely pissed off.

"Hey." I said sitting down at the table across from my long time friend.

"Hey Aidan. I just want to say I'm sorry." Josh said looking extremely stressed out.

"Don't worry about it. The most important thing is that my little sister is sitting in the living room safe and sound. You did that for her." I said looking at him.

"I was so stupid. I walked away from her." Josh said shaking his head.

"I'll agree that was stupid but you're the reason she's safe." I said looking at him.

"Aidan you don't know how pissed off I am with myself." Josh said as I smiled.

"Man, Belle's safe and sound. Don't beat yourself up." I told him.

"But I'll never earn your trust back." Josh said as I looked at him.

"Danforth, we've been friends since we were in diapers; you've got my full trust. You'll never lose that unless you do something completely stupid." I said shaking my head.

"Friends still?" Josh asked as I grinned.

"Until the end." I said as we did our secret handshake.

**Belle's POV (1:02 AM)**

_I screamed loudly as I tried to pull away from the strong grip. My arm started to go numb, feeling like it was being sawed off at my shoulder. I screamed again, and again, as I was drug up the stairs. I heard a door slam and something fall to the ground as I was thrown onto a bed. _

"_If you scream, I swear you will never see your boyfriend ever again." The guy whispered in my ear. Feeling his breath on my neck made me want to throw up. I cried out in fear as he slapped his hand over my mouth._

_He touched down my body, his hands making their way to my pants. _

_He looked up at me, an evil smirk on his face as he covered my mouth with one of his hands, unzipping my pants with the other. My body started trembling as I knew he wasn't going to leave me alone without getting something of mine. He rubbed his hands up my thighs, as I felt the urge to vomit all over him. _

_I bit down on the skin of his palm as he wailed in pain. _

"_HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME!" I screamed loudly, desperate to get someone's attention downstairs. I heard the door open, then something crashing into the wall. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me as I tried to move away. _

"_Belle. It's just me." Josh whispered quietly into my ear. I tensed up tremendously, trying to push him away again. _

_  
"I'm not going to hurt you. It's just me." He whispered again. He let go of me slowly as I opened my eyes. _

"_Josh. Don't leave me." I cried as I could feel his strong arms around me again. _

"_I'm not leaving you." He said as his face starting fading from me. _

_I reached out towards him as I started to scream. "Josh! You promised to never leave me!" _

"_I'm not leaving. I'll always be here with you." He shouted back as his face completely faded out of my sight. _

I shot up of out of my sleep quickly, gasping for air. My hand shot over my mouth as I tried to erase the horrible images from my head. My eyes darted all around my room, looking for the person that I thought was in there. Tears started to leak out of the corner of my eyes as I tried to calm myself down. I knew there was only one person that could calm me down right now.

I reached over and turned the lamp on that is next to my bed. I looked around my room one last time to make sure no one was there. I picked up my cell phone that was lying on my night stand. I flipped it open, quickly punching in the seven-digit number.

I held it to my ear, hearing it ring one, twice, and finally picking up.

"You better have a good reason for calling me this early." I heard Josh say. His voice nice and calm. I could tell he was smiling, that wouldn't last for long.

"Josh..."I whimpered my voice low and shaky.

"Belle? What's wrong babe?" He asked going into concerned boyfriend mode. I could tell he was moving around as tears quickly started to cascade down my face. It was quiet for a moment before Josh spoke up again.

"Belle, talk to me sweetheart."

"Will you come over here?" I asked him, my body trembling with fear.

He was moving around quicker as I tried to calm myself down.

"I'll be right over. Can you go downstairs and wait by the front door for me so I don't wake anyone up?" He asked as I nodded my head. It wasn't like he could see me though.

"Yeah, I will." I said quietly before opening my bedroom door.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. I love you." He said sweetly, his voice showing the concern he had.

"I love you too." I whispered, almost inaudible. I hung up my phone, descending down the stairs as I got to the foyer, then the front door. I unlocked it slowly, stepping forward and looking out the blinds. I slid down the wall next to the door, bringing my knees to my chest as I wrapped my arms around them.

A few minutes later, I heard a quiet knock on the door. I shot up, out of my thoughts as I opened the door quickly. I looked at Josh, and in a split second I was in his arms. He whispered sweet and calm things into my ear as he carried me into the living room.

He sat me down on the couch and sat right next to me. He held me close to him, never once letting go. He didn't rush me to tell him what happened, but he was patient with me and sat as I cried into his shirt, leaving hot tears stains all over his shirt. We sat there, his arms around me, my body leaning on his.

"Josh?" I whispered quietly, looking up at him. I thought he was asleep at first, but then he moved his head so he was looking down at me.

"Yes, Belle?" He asked, his smile warming me up.

"I love you." I whispered, smiling slightly at him.

"I will always love you, always and forever." He whispered back to me as he kissed my lips softly. I kissed him back, not prepared for the hardships that were coming my way.

* * *

**There you guys go. What do you think?? The more reviews you send, the faster I'll update!!!! Thank you to all my readers and reviewers!!**


	28. Chapter 26

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**THANK YOU to ILOVEHIMXO** **for all her help with this chapter! I hope it turns out as well as you imagined!!!**

_**WARNING: there is a scene in this chapter that might be a little graphic. You can skip over that chapter. You won't be missing much!!!!**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

**_October 7th, 2031 6:30 am (Belle's POV)_**

"Now promise us you'll call us if you need us." Mom said as I rolled my eyes.

"I promise mom. I've got my cell phone on vibrate and it's ready to go." I told her with a smile.

"I'm worried about you Belle." Mom said looking at me.

"I know you are but I'll be fine. Josh and Aidan are going to be around me the entire day." I said trying to convince her.

"Mom she'll be fine. I'll be around her the majority of the day. Her friends know what's up and they're going to be looking out for her." Mack said butting into the conversation.

"I know but we're still worried." Dad said looking at our parents.

"Dad, mom, I'm going to be around her all day. I'll make sure the scum of a jerk won't go near Belle." Aidan said looking at me then mom and dad.

I had remember a few days ago who it was that attacked me. I told my family members and dad had taken steps to call the basketball coach and they had come to a compromise that Aaron VanderMark wouldn't be playing basketball for the rest of the season.

"Ok crew I'm leaving in two minutes. If you're not in my car, then you're on your own." Mack said slapping the table before standing up.

"I promise I'll be all right." I said looking between mom and dad.

"We know you will. We're just scared to let you go back to school." Mom said pushing my hair off my face.

I smiled at her before walking into the foyer to grab my book bag. I swung it over my shoulder before walking outside and out to Mack's car. I claimed the front seat before watching Aidan, Josh, and Mack walk out of the house and into the car.

The ride to school was a quiet one. I stared out the window obviously nervous about the day that lay in front of me.

"You going to be all right?" Mack asked looking over at me.

"I think so. My stomach is in knots." I said looking over at Mack.

"You'll be fine. If Aaron comes near you, just hoot and holler." Mack said as I smiled.

"I don't think Danforth or Aidan will leave my side all day." I said looking over at my older sister.

"They probably won't but that's a good thing." Mack said as I nodded.

I took a deep breath before watching Mack pull into the school parking lot. I knew today was going to be a difficult day and I for one wasn't looking forward to it.

Mack pulled the car to a stop and gave me a reassuring grin before motioning me to get out of the car. As soon as I was out, Aidan was by my side as was Mack and Josh. I smiled at them before heading into the huge high school.

Looks were thrown my way as I, with my siblings, made our way into the school. I ignored them but realized that Aidan, Josh, and Mack were throwing everyone dirty looks on behalf of me.

We walked into the school and the halls suddenly became silent, almost like a ghost town, except everyone was standing there staring at me. My head immediately went down towards the red and white floor tiles. I felt a hand slip into mine before looking towards my right.

Josh was standing there with a smile on his face. Instantly relief washed over my entire body to know that my boyfriend was by my side.

"You ready to conquer this hallway together?" Josh asked squeezing my hand.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I've gotta stop by my locker." I said as he nodded his head.

"First stop on this world wind tour, Belle's locker." Josh said in an announcer's voice as I giggled.

"Thank you." I said looking over at him.

"You are more than welcome. Let's get going before we're both late." Josh said as we walked down the hallway with Mack, Josh, and Aidan trailing behind us.

I spun the code to my locker before popping it open. A lime green envelope fell to the ground. I bent down and picked it up. I fingered it in my hand before grinning up at Josh.

"What's this?" I ask, smiling at Josh. I looked back down at the envelope, it being my favorite color.

"Just a little something that I got for you. Don't open it until you get to class." He said as he took the books that were in my bag, putting them in my locker. I grabbed my first period books, and put the envelope in my bag.

I shifted my books over to my left arm, so that I could hold Josh's hand. We began to walk as the glares and stares kept coming from everyone. Josh squeezed my hand, letting me know he was right next to me, all the way.

"This is my stop." I said looking up at my first period English classroom.

"Have a great class and I'll be waiting when you get out." Josh said as I smiled.

"See you in an hour and half." I said walking into the classroom before watching him walk towards his own class.

I slid my finger under the flap to open the envelope and pulled out the card. I felt something under the card as I opened it.

My breath was taken away when I saw a silver locket taped to the inside.

_Belle,_

_I was shopping with my sister the other day and saw this. I think it would look absolutely fantastic on you. Have a great day back and I'll see you later!_

_Josh_

The teacher started teaching as my thoughts jumped to that of how wonderful Josh was as a friend and more importantly, a boyfriend.

_**9:15 am**_

I sighed gathering up my books and walking out into the hallway where I knew Josh would be waiting.

Josh was leaning against the wall with a grin on his face as he talked to Aidan. Both of them were laughing about something.

"Hey sweetheart. How was class?" Josh asked linking my hand with his.

"It was great beside all the glares I got from my classmates." I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Belle. They're just jealous that you stole on of the hottest guys in the 11th grade." Mack said coming up beside me with Brandon at her heels.

"You think so?" I asked turning to look at my sister.

"I know so. And if I didn't have Brandon, I totally would have been with Josh." Mack said giving me the wink.

I giggled causing the three guys to look in mine and Mack's direction. I shook my head before Mack and I laughed again.

"I'm not going to even question you two laughing." Aidan said shaking his head at us.

"Good because it's a girl thing." Mack said looking at our brother with a knowing grin.

"If we don't get a move on, we're all going to be late for our classes." Brandon said looking up at the clock.

"Yes father." I said saluting him before giggling and walking over to Josh.

"See you guys at lunch." Mack called over her shoulder before walking away with Brandon.

"Come on Princess let's get you to your class." Josh said as I smiled.

"Tell Carly I wanna talk to her at lunch." I said looking over at Aidan.

"I will. Have a good class, Belle." Aidan said giving me a hug before walking away leaving Josh and me alone.

Josh and I walked silently towards my science class in which the majority of my friends were in.

"Have fun in Biology. I'll be waiting for you." Josh said kissing my forehead.

"Have fun in Math. I love you." I told him turning towards the door.

"Hey Belle?" Josh asked interrupting my steps towards the door. I turned around and smiled at him.

"I love you too." He said before I smiled and continued my journey into the room.

I took a seat in my seat before listening to my teacher drone on and on about the circulatory system. I opened my notebook and started doodling whatever came to mind.

Once we started working on homework, I asked to go to the restroom. My teacher smiled at me and wrote out the hall pass. I clutched the hall pass tightly as I walked out of class. This would be the first time I would be alone since I walked into school that morning.

The halls were eerie as I walked down them. It wasn't the normal student filled loud halls that I was accustomed to.

I walked into the bathroom and did my business before walking over to the sink to wash my hands. I heard the door open behind me and didn't think much of it. I grabbed a paper towel and started to throw it away when I saw a shadow from the corner of my eye.

"Well hello Belle." I heard a guy say. My eyes went wide when that voice hit my ears.

"Don't you realize you're in the wrong bathroom?" I asked turning around and glaring at him.

"Don't you know you're all alone? No brother, sister, or boyfriend. Hm . . . this could get interesting." He said as I cringed.

I stared at him, the anger growing inside me, but not fast enough. The fear was taking over, but I tried not to show it as I spoke again.

"Don't you know what happened last time you tried anything with me? Didn't you learn your lesson?" I said, the little confidence that I had, showing in my voice.

He chuckled as he proceeded towards me as I backed up quickly. I looked up into the angry eyes of Aaron VanderMark.

"You should have known that you had this coming again. I mean, why did you have to tell? You know you wanted to have fun too." He said as he grinned at me.

"You don't have to deny it; I know you would rather have me than your dumb jock of a boyfriend..."

"He isn't dumb. Don't say that." I said as I glared at him.

I wish I would have never come in. I don't want this to happen again. I backed up quicker, trying to get away from him. If I tried to make a beeline for the door, he would probably catch me far before I got to the door. I backed into the wall, realizing I had no where else to go. No one to save me.

"If you scream this time, I will go after your family; and that lovely boyfriend of yours." Aaron said whispering in my ear.

I looked at him in horror, realizing he was going to get further this time. There was no one there to save me; no one. That scared me the most.

He pushed me against the wall, holding my arms above my head. I felt the tears coming to my eyes as they started to roll down my face. He was breathing on my neck as I cried out, getting a slap across the face.

"I said no screaming, do you want your boyfriend killed?" He threatened to me.

I clenched my eyes, tears rapidly falling down my face. I knew it was coming as I just stood there and took it. I felt his hands moving down my chest, stopping at the hem of my shirt.

His hands stopped roaming around, pulling up slowly. I tensed up, my whole body starting to shake with each sob I breathed in. I tried to stay calm, but I was far from it. He pulled my shirt up and over my head, leaving only my bra and my pants on. He slid his hands behind my back as I tensed up even more. I thought he was going to un-clasp it at first, but then he moved his hands away, strolling down to my pants.

He began to unbutton my pants, then unzipping them. I cried out again as he clasped his hand over my mouth.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed directly in my face. I tried to move, trying to get away from him. He was too strong, holding me against the wall. He used one hand to hold my arm and the other to push my pants down. He successfully got them down, to where they were around my ankles.

"Take them all the way off." He demanded through gritted teeth.

I bent down, slipping my feet out of the legs, placing them to the side of me. I was crying heavily, tears quickly falling down my face. I was still a virgin, and didn't want to lose it to some creep like him.

The bathroom door opened quickly as I opened my eyes. Aaron had already let go of me and ran out. I looked up, seeing Carly standing there.

"Oh my god. Belle!" She screamed before running over to me. I dropped down to the ground, crying heavily.

"Belle, its ok sweetie, its ok." She said quietly, trying to calm me down.

I felt like someone was suffocating me. I probably looked horrible. I heard Carly whispering something to me, but didn't remember. I saw her get up and walk to the bathroom door. She walked out quickly. I looked around the floor, trying to find my shirt. I wrapped my arms around my legs, hugging them to my chest. I cried quietly, trying not to upset myself anymore. The scene replayed over and over again in my head, not letting me forget it.

A few minutes later, I heard the bathroom door open again. I felt strong arms wrap around me as I cried into their muscular shoulders.

"Belle, it's ok. It's going to be ok." I heard Aidan whisper as I continued to cry. He rubbed my back slowly as Carly came to the side of me.

"Belle, we have to get you to the office." She whispered softly, finding my shirt on the floor. Aidan let go of me slowly, as he put my shirt back on. I tensed up as his hands reached my stomach.

"No! Please don't!" I cried out, thinking it was Aaron. Aidan slipped his arms back around me, bringing me close to his chest.

"It's ok. It's ok to be scared, but I'm here. Nothing is going to happen." He whispered to me, holding me close. I pulled away slowly, taking my shirt from him slowly, starting to slide it over my head. I pulled it down over my body, wishing nothing would have ever happened.

Aidan stood up, helping me up, his arms wrapped around me. I stood up, slowly sliding my pants back on over my legs, up to my hips. I took in a deep breathe, leaning against the wall. I felt the tears coming on again as Carly stepped towards me this time.

"Belle. We need to get you to the office. We really do." She told me again. I opened my eyes, nodding my head slowly. I walked forward slowly, as Aidan put his arm around me.

We got out of the bathroom as I stalled. I couldn't get my legs to move. I heard people talking; whispering things. I had a lot of glares sent my direction, but Aidan just fought them with sending the same back. Carly split off as Aidan and I kept walking. My mind went frantic when I realized what class Josh had at the time. I knew where we were going, and that scared the hell out of me. I tried to stop walking, but Aidan kept his hand around my back, pushing me forward lightly.

"Come on. You know you need to do it. We're just going to find Josh. It's going to be ok." Aidan told me as we walked into the locker room.

I could hear Josh's voice as I tensed up even more. I heard the ranting and raving of the locker room, until it became totally silent.

I looked down at the ground, seeing Josh looking at me. I clenched my eyes shut, my legs starting to get shaky as I try to hold my sobs in. Josh rushed over to me, holding me close to him. Josh gathered me up into a hug with his strong arms. The same arms that I knew I would be safe in. The other guys in the locker room left, leaving me alone with Aidan and Josh.

"What happened, Belle? What's got you so upset?" Josh asked looking into my eyes which I adverted mine so I was looking anywhere but his bright blue eyes.

"Her worst nightmare came true." Aidan said looking at Josh before turning his attention to me.

"Belle can you tell me what happened?" Josh asked hugging me closer to his side.

I shook my head before another sob choked from my throat. I was too emotional to even think about what was going on right now.

"Where is she? What happened?" I heard Mack's frighten voice ring through the locker room.

"She's all right Mack. She's just really shook up." Aidan said trying to calm Mack down.

"Where the hell is he?" Mack said searching the locker room.

"He's in custody. The police were called as soon as Belle didn't show back up in Biology." Aidan said looking at me and finally Josh.

"You're safe now, Belle." Josh said kissing my temple.

"I don't feel so good." I said before darkness overcame me.

**

* * *

I know you guys think I'm so evil right now. I'm all ready working on the next chapter so it should be up in a few days!!! Feedback would be most appreciated!**


	29. Chapter 27

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**THANK YOU to ILOVEHIMXO** **for all her help with this chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

**_October 9th, 2031 10:30 am (Danforth's POV)_**

I heard the voice over the intercom as I sat in the waiting room waiting for some kind of news. Belle had fainted in the locker room from the emotionally attack of two days ago. The paramedics were called and Belle was rushed to the hospital where she is currently. I looked to my left and saw the Bolton siblings holding onto each other for dear life.

Mack was the first to break down. Thankfully, Brandon was there to calm her down but even Aidan and Josh had shed some tears. The biggest question they asked was why someone would do this to their innocent sister. I found myself asking that question a lot. Aaron was caught and thrown in jail where he was awaiting his trial date.

"Momma's worried about you." I heard the tiny voice knock me out of my daydream.

"Tell momma not to worry Michelle." I said looking over at my 6 year old sister.

"I told her but she's still worried." Michelle told me with her bright brown eyes staring back at me.

I shook my head before looking back at her. She reached her hand out and interlaced her fingers with mine.

"I like Belle." Michelle said as I smiled at her.

"I like her too, Michelle." I said causing the little girl to laugh out loud.

"You don't just like her; you love her. Momma and daddy said." Michelle said before putting her palm over her mouth like she just revealed the biggest secret in the world.

"Momma and daddy are right, Shell. I do love Belle." I told her grinning proudly.

"Are you gonna marry her?" Michelle asked me as Mack, Aidan, and Josh all laughed hearing her statement.

"Maybe someday." I told her as her eyes went wide.

"Can I be in the weddin'?" Michelle asked me as my mom came over and got Michelle.

"How about we leave Josh alone? Why don't you go find Cassie and Lily and play with them?" Mom asked coming over to us.

"I love you Josh." Michelle said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I love you too Shell." I said giving her back a squeeze.

I leaned back in the hard chair I was sitting on. I sighed loudly not knowing when Belle would wake up from the coma she was in. I looked toward the tile floor trying to get some of my anger out but it didn't help.

I stood up and started walking down the hall towards Belle's room. I stopped outside the door after seeing Troy and Gabi sitting by their daughter's bed. I still couldn't believe VanderMark would hurt someone so precious and innocent.

Troy caught my eye, said something to Gabi, before coming out into the hallway by me. He put his hand on my shoulder as I continued to watch Gabi interact with my girlfriend.

"Josh, the doctors are pleased with her stats. They said she's going to wake up, possibly in the next few hours." Troy said looking at me.

"I'm just so angry with him." I said looking at my girlfriend's father.

"Join the group. I'm just thankful that Carly walked into the bathroom when she did." Troy said shaking his head.

"Has Carly been up here at all?" I asked not really knowing if she came to visit or not.

"She was up here earlier this morning. She's upset and worried about Belle like the rest of us." Troy said looking up at me.

"I don't understand how someone could do that." I said shaking my head.

"Gabi asked me the same question and I didn't have an answer for her. How's it going in the waiting room?" Troy asked me.

"It's like we're waiting on pins and needles for Belle to wake up. Mack's hand hasn't left Brandon's; Josh and Aidan keep sending worried looks my way; and my mom and dad are staying quiet and obviously worried about me and Belle." I told him.

"I wish my three would just go home but they're not moving for anything." Troy said shaking his head.

"Do J.J., Jake, Cassie, and Lily know what happened to Belle?" I asked looking at the worn out man.

"All they know is someone attacked Belle and she's in the hospital. They're too young to know what actually happened." Troy said as my gaze made its way into the room Belle was in.

"How about you and Gabi take a break and I'll sit with her?" I suggested looking at him.

"Are you sure Josh?" Troy asked looking in the room and then at me.

"I'm sure. Go get something from the cafeteria and I'll stay with her." I told him smiling a little.

"All right. Let me get Gabi and we'll leave you two alone." Troy said as I nodded.

I watched him walk into the room and say something to Gabi before watching her get up and walk with Troy out of the room.

"Thank you so much, Josh." Gabi said wrapping her arms around me in a hug.

"It's not a problem. Take your time." I said smiling at the two of them.

I watched them walk down the hall before walking into the eerie room. I pulled the chair that Gabi just occupied up closer to the bed before taking Belle's hand in mine.

"Good morning, sweetheart. I know you would disapprove but I spent the night here again last night just in case anything happened. Mack, Brandon, Aidan, and Josh have all been entertaining me. We just want you to open your beautiful eyes." I said looking at the bruises that had formed on her arms.

Just seeing those bruises, turned something on inside my body. I wanted to murder Aaron for ever laying a hand on my girlfriend. I kissed her hand before standing up and kissing her forehead.

"Come back to us soon, Belle." I whispered while watching her chest rise gently up and down.

I heard movement outside the door and smiled a little when I saw it was Mack and Brandon.

"How's it going?" I asked noticing Aidan walking into the room before turning my attention back to Belle.

"Not too bad. Mack and Brandon are out in the waiting room chilling. How's the patient?" Mack asked walking closer to the bed.

"She's good. I seriously wanna kill him." I said watching Aidan's eyes trail to Belle's bruised arms.

"Josh, his day will come. He'll get everything he deserves. Besides, if you went and murdered Aaron, then Belle would be visiting you in prison." Aidan said as I smiled.

"Do you guys wanna visit her?" I asked looking up at the couple.

"If you don't mind." Aidan said sitting down.

"I'll be out in the waiting room." I told them walking out of the room and down the hall.

I don't know how it happened but before I knew it, I took a swung and felt my hand collide with the brick wall in the waiting room. I kept hitting that wall to get my anger out. I didn't stop until someone physically pulled me away from the wall.

"Dammit Dad!" I said frustrated that someone interrupted my anger session.

"Joshua you're hurting yourself." Dad said as I cradled my injured hand.

"Dad I'm pissed off that Aaron did that to her. Aren't I allowed to be angry?" I asked looking at him with tears in my eyes.

"You're allowed but not if you're going to physical hurt yourself. Let me see your hand." Dad said grabbing for my hand.

He inspected it as I tried to hold back my hurt. His eyes widened when he saw the bruises had started to form.

"You need to go get this checked out." Dad told me as I gave him a look.

"I'm fine dad. I'm just frustrated." I told him as he shook his head.

"Nope you're going to go get that checked out and I'm going with you." Dad said pointing towards the elevator.

"Dad what if--" I started as he looked at me.

"Don't lose hope, Josh. She's going to wake up. When she does wake up, it's not going to be easy for either one of you." Dad told me knowingly.

We walked into the elevator and went down to the ER to get my hand checked out.

**Mack's POV**

I knew I needed to go see my sister, by myself. I was sitting in the waiting room, next to Brandon, as my fingers were laced into his tightly. I looked over at him, his eyes drooping greatly. I let go of his hand, his fingers slipping out of mine slowly.

I walked out of the waiting room and down the blunt white hall. I got to the third room, standing in front of the door. I ditched my crutches a few hours ago, feeling weird walking around them in the hospital. I mean, if anything bad happened, there are plenty of doctors around to get me another pair of them. I stood in front of the door, staring at it. The hole hospital thing seemed to surreal, I didn't want to be here again. If anyone had to choose, I don't think they would choose to be in one.

I put my hand on the handle slowly, turning it and pushing, walking into the room. I heard the faint beeping of all the monitors, walking over to Belle's bedside slowly.

"Oh Belle." I whispered, looking at the bruises on her arms. My anger for Aaron grew by large amounts just by looking at Belle. I wanted to hurt him badly. I sat down in the vacant chair, watching my sister's chest rise and fall slowly.

"Belle I need you to wake up. We are all hurting so bad. We just want to see your beautiful eyes again." I said to her, hoping she would just open them.

I put my head in my hands, feeling the tears. "I know we always fight, and that we might not be on the best terms with each other, but I really do love you Belle. You're my sister; I have to love you. I want you to be ok. You have an amazing boyfriend waiting for you, and family and friends that are hoping for the best. I need you to wake up too."

"When I was in the hospital, I know you probably thought that I couldn't hear when you talked to me, but I could. I heard it all. I heard you pour your heart out to me, about how much you needed me as your big sister, and now it's my turn to pour. I need my little sister back. What am I going to do when you are in here? Who am I going to stay up all night gushing about my boyfriend to? I can't just do that with friends. We have a special bond, believe it or not."

I sat there looking at her. I don't understand how someone could do this to her. She was so sweet and innocent; I don't know what would have driven Aaron to insanity to do this. I do know that he is going to get what he deserves.

I pushed myself out of the chair slowly, kissing Belle's forehead softly.

"Please wake up soon." I whispered, walking away from the bed. I looked back slowly, looking at my sister. I don't know what happened, but I completely lost it. I broke down, falling to the floor as I started to cry. I sat by myself for a few seconds before I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me.

"Come on Mack, you need a break." I heard Brandon whisper to me. I shook my head slowly, not wanting to leave Belle alone, all scared.

"No, babe. You need to get some sleep and something to eat. You haven't eaten for two days." Brandon said pulling me into his arms.

"Brandon Michael Cross, I'm staying here." I said determined to stand my ground.

"Mackenzie Miah Bolton, you're coming with me." Brandon said picking me up bridal style and walking out of the room with me in tow.

"What's this?" Aidan asked as we walked into the waiting room.

"You're sister is being stubborn again. You wanna go with us to the cafeteria? Someone, Mackenzie, hasn't eaten in two days." I said looking at Aidan.

"Sure I'll go with you guys. Josh mysterious disappeared." Aidan said looking at Mack and me.

"We'll find him later. Let's get Mack some food." I said as we hit the elevator button and headed down to the cafeteria.

**Josh's POV**

"See if you would have talked to someone, you wouldn't have to be here getting it checked out." Dad said as I rolled my eyes.

"I don't want to be here right now so technically I'm against my will." I told him grinning.

"I'm worried about that hand so we're getting it checked out." Dad told me as I nodded my head.

"All right parental unit we'll get it checked out." I told him wishing I was anywhere but where I currently was.

"Joshua Danforth, we're ready for you." The cheerful nurse called as I rolled my eyes.

"Come on let's get that hand checked out and then you can go back visiting Belle." Dad told me as I nodded.

We followed the nurse back to the little room. She put the information sheet we had filled out earlier on the table before looking at me.

"So what seems to be the problem today?" The nurse asked looking between dad and me.

"He hit a wall and we wanted to make sure nothing was broken in his hand." Dad said speaking up for me.

"Let's take a look at it. We'll probably have to get it x-rayed." The nurse said as I stuck my hand out so she could take a look at it.

She examined it before writing something down on the sheet of paper. She shook her head as I grinned at my dad.

"Let's get this x-rayed and we'll come back and I'll send the doctor in." She said as we followed her down the hall.

After getting four x-rays of my hand, I was back in the same room as before waiting for the doctor to come take a look at them. It was completely stupid since I could have been spending this time with Belle.

"Well Josh it looks like you're going to need a cast." The doctor said as I rolled my eyes.

"What damages did he do to his hand?" Dad asked speaking up. You could always count on good 'ol dad to ask that question.

"He broke four metacarpals and four phalanges." The doctor said pointing to the x-ray.

"In English please?" I asked speaking up before dad gave me the evil eye.

"In English that means you broke four of your fingers and your knuckles. We're going to have to put a cast on for six weeks." The doctor explained.

I rolled my eyes and imagined the lecture I would get from Belle once she woke up. I chuckled a little which caught dad and the doctor's attention.

"What are you laughing about?" Dad asked turning his attention to me.

"How Belle is going to give me a huge lecture about how I broke my hand." I told him smiling.

"Oh you're in trouble. Belle is just like her momma." Dad said as I grinned.

"Don't I know it." I told him before turning my attention to the doctor.

"Is there any particular color you want for your cast?" The doctor asked me.

"I want it red." I said looking at the doctor.

"We can do that. Do you play any sports?" The doctor asked looking at me.

"Just basketball. Can I continue to play?" I asked fearing my chances were slim to none.

"If you're careful, then yes you can. Which hand do you dribble with?" The doctor asked.

"My right." I told him as he nodded.

"Since you broke your left hand, then yes it's all right if you continue playing." The doctors said as I grinned.

I watched him put my cast on before shaking his hand and thanking him for his time. I motioned to my dad and we were out of the room within a few minutes.

"You know you're going to have to explain to your mother why you have a cast." Dad said as I smiled.

"It won't be too bad. It's Mack I'm going to have to deal with." I told him grinning.

"I'm not going to even ask." He told me as we got into the elevator and pressed the 7th floor button.

We stayed quiet while watching the numbers slowly rise up. I saw the 7th floor lit up as we got off the elevator.

"There you are. We were worried about you." Mack said as I grinned at her.

"I'm fine. I was downstairs." I said scratching my head.

"What's with the cast?" Aidan asked me with a knowing grin.

"I got angry and took my anger out." I told them raising my casted hand.

"What did you take your anger out on?" Brandon asked grinning.

"The blue wall in the waiting room." I told them shaking my head.

"I know you want to practically be my twin but you didn't have to get a cast as well." Mack said as her blue eyes were twinkling.

"Bite me." I retorted as Aidan and Brandon busted out in laughter.

"He told you." Brandon said as Mack gave him the evil eye.

"I would watch it if I was you." Mack said putting her hands on her hips.

"I still love you Mack, I promise." I said leaning over and giving her a hug.

"If you weren't with Belle, I would take you seriously." Mack said grinning.

"Speaking of Belle, is anyone in there right now?" I asked looking between the siblings.

"Not at the moment. Why don't you go see her?" Aidan said looking at me.

"I think I will." I said as I walked away from Mack and Aidan, walking towards Belle's room.

I opened the door slowly, walking in and closing the door behind me. I looked over at Belle, nothing changed. I smiled lightly, thanking god that she was still alive. She was lucky, but I still had the urge to kill the asshole that put her in this state.

I walked over to her bed slowly, picking the bed-side chair up and moving it next to the bed.

"Hi sweetie." I said quietly, picking her hand up softly, rubbing my thumb over her knuckles.

"Someone isn't going to be too happy with me when they wake up. But I think you'll like the color of my cast." I said laughing quietly.

"I really want you to wake up, Belle. I need you. Without you, my life means nothing to me. Absolutely nothing. Please wake up soon." I said quietly, bringing her hand to my lips as I kissed it softly.

I laced my fingers into hers, laying our hands on the bed. "I love you, Belle. Sleep well my angel."

* * *

**Two chapters in one day. I'm on a roll. Feedback would be wonderful. Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback!!!**


	30. Chapter 28

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**THANK YOU to MandySueeeee for all her help with this chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

_**October 11**__**th**__**, 2031 6:30 am (Belle's POV)**_

I heard beeps and various other noises, not really knowing where I was. I opened my eyes and all I saw was darkness. I felt a needle in my hand and got really scared.

I looked to my left and saw chairs and a phone. To the right, I saw the door that led to the main hallway.

'What the hell happened?' I asked looking around the room. I heard a long beep and got scared and started screaming.

"Anabelle, Anabelle, calm down. It's all right. You're safe now." A male voice said causing me to scream louder.

"Get away from me." I said causing my eyes to fill up with tears.

"Go get Aidan Bolton and Joshua Danforth from the waiting room. Stat." I heard the doctor said as they tried to calm me down.

"Belle we're here to help you. You need to calm down first." The doctor tried again.

"Get the hell away from me." I cried suddenly the image of Aaron trying to rape me flashed in my head.

"Belle you're safe now." Aidan's voice said as he came closer to the bed to hug me to his chest.

"Aidan I'm so scared." I sobbed looking over at Josh, who had a frighten look on his face.

"You're safe now, Belle. We're here." Josh said walking closer to the bed.

"What happened?" I asked fearing what would come out of their mouths.

"You fainted in the locker room after Aaron tried raping you again. You hit your hand against the tile wall and that's why you have the cast on." Josh said sitting on the side of the bed. I looked down at my wrist and saw that the cast was indeed there.

"How long have I been in here?" I asked them still crying a little.

"Since the 7th. It's the 11th now. You blacked out in the locker room, the school called an ambulance and you've been in here since." Aidan told me kissing the top of my forehead.

"Where are mom and dad?" I asked looking between Josh and Aidan.

"They went home but they'll be back in a few hours. I'm going to go call them. Josh is going to stay in here with you." Aidan said looking at me.

"Thanks Aidan." I said as he smiled.

"I'm just glad you're awake and safe." Aidan told me as I smiled.

Josh and I watched him walk from the room before Josh turned his attention to me.

"I was so scared the day you blacked out. I wanted to kill Aaron for what he has done to you." Josh said looking into my eyes.

"I'm safe now. I'm all right." I said pushing forward a smile.

Josh hugged me close before pulling back and kissing my lips. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder before kissing him again.

"I've missed you." I said looking up at him.

"I've been here the entire time. I only left the room when someone wanted to sit with you. I've been eating in the cafeteria and my parents have been bringing fresh clothes to the hospital for me." Josh told her smiling.

I stayed quiet while playing with the ring on his finger. I looked to the left and saw a red cast on his left arm.

"Joshua Daniel Danforth, what did you do?" I asked as he looked sheepishly down at his hand.

"I kind of hit a brick wall." Josh said avoiding my eyes.

"How did you kinda hit a brick wall?" I asked putting my finger under his chin making him look at me.

"My anger got the best of me and I slammed my fist into a brick wall." Josh told me as I rolled my eyes.

"Are you all right?" I asked looking at him with worry.

"I'm fine. I broke my hand but I have to have it on for six weeks." Josh explained to me.

"To tell you the truth, you don't look too well." I said looking up at his face.

He gave me a look that clearly said he didn't care how he looked. I laughed silently at Josh as I was still worried about him. He looked horrible. I didn't mean to be mean about it, but he did. He had circles under his eyes, and he looked like he hadn't eaten in a while.

My attention was adverted when Aidan walked back into the room. He patted Josh on the back, giving him the signal to leave. Josh kissed my forehead lightly before walking out of the room. I looked up at Aidan, knowing that something was coming.

"Belle..." He said quietly, looking at me. I knew the tears were going to come as I looked down. He sat on the edge of the bed next to me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Shh, it's going to be ok now, he's in jail, he won't do anything else." He promised me, rubbing my back as he kissed the top of my head.

"I promise. I'm here, everyone is here for you. I'm just glad you're awake." He whispered into my hair, his voice calming me down.

"Aidan . . . I wish none of this ever happened." I whispered to him, looking up at him. My eyes were red and puffy as I sobbed into his chest.

"Belle, I know you didn't want this. But for some reason, everything does happen for a reason. And I guess the reason is to show everyone how strong you and the rest of us really are. I promise, everything is going to be fine." Aidan told me.

"And in the mean time, we will just have to lay here and play cards all day." He said as I started to laugh.

"You're the best big brother any sister could ever ask for." I said to his smiling, as he gently kissed my forehead.

"Only for the best little sister." Aidan said as I gave him a quick hug again.

"What did mom and dad say?" I asked remembering he went and called our parents.

"They said they'll be up in a little bit. Mack and Brandon are on their way up." Aidan told me.

"Have I had many visitors or not really?" I asked looking at him.

"You've had a couple. Carly came by the other day to see how you were doing but she hasn't been back since." Aidan told me.

"How is she?" I asked remembering she was the one that found me.

"She's still shook up but she's doing better now that you're awake. I called her after I talked to mom." Aidan told me.

"Tell her to come see me. I wanna talk to her." I told him smiling.

"I relayed that message to her. She said she'll be up later this afternoon." Aidan told me.

"So what have you guys been up to since I've been in the hospital?" I asked him.

"We've been hanging around his mostly. Grandma and grandpa have been watching Jake, J.J., Lily, and Cassie so mom and dad could spend the majority of their time up here. Uncle Jason and Uncle Zeke have been at the restaurant so dad can be up here with you. Mom has been making Josh, Mack, and I go home just so we can get a decent meal and get some sleep. Uncle Chad made Josh go home yesterday for a few hours but by nightfall he was back up here." Aidan told me.

"You guys didn't have to put your lives on hold just to sit by my nonexistence wakens." I said looking over at him.

"We were all really worried about you. The doctors only gave you about 20 percent to wake up." Aidan said looking at me.

I let those words sink in before turning to him with tears in my eyes. Aidan took me in his arms and just rocked me back and forth while I sobbed. He just ran his hand through my hair soothingly as tears ran from my eyes.

"Am I interrupting?" A sweet, soft voice asked from the doorway as I looked up and used the padding of my thumb to wipe away the tears.

"Actually you are most welcomed in here." I said pushing forward a smile.

"Josh told me you two were having a brother-sister chat." Carly said slowly coming over to the bed.

"We were done anyways." I told her smiling.

"Belle I just want to say I'm so sorry for what happened to you." Carly said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Carly it should be me thanking you. If you didn't come into the bathroom when you did, I might not be here right now. So thank you, for everything." I said smiling at her.

She walked forward and I brought her into a tight hug. I saw Aidan's smiling face as she stepped back.

"Friends still?" Carly asked me as I grinned.

"Yeah we're still friends. So what's the story between the two of you?" I asked looking between the two grinning teens.

"Well I finally coughed up the nerve and asked her out." Aidan said with a sheepish smile.

"And I said yes. We agreed to have our first date after you got outta the hospital." Carly told me.

"Aww you two. I knew you two would make the cutest couple." I said clapping my hands together.

They laughed before the door open. Josh Danforth's eyes widened when he saw me clapping.

"You are way too hyper for someone who just woke up. What's got you so happy?" Josh asked leaning over and kissing my cheek.

"Aidan and Carly are finally a couple." I said as he rolled his eyes.

"That's old news." Josh said as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well it's new news to me. So I'm celebrating it." I said with a wide grin.

Seconds later, the door was pushed open again revealing my mom and dad on the other side as well as Mack and Brandon.

"Momma, daddy." I said as tears brimmed my mom's eyes as well as mine.

"Aww baby we were so worried about you." Mom said coming over to the side of the bed and giving me a hug.

"Hi daddy." I said as mom released me before dad wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"We were getting a little worried about you kiddo." Dad said as he released me.

"I'm fine. Aidan and Josh have been keeping me up to date on what's been happening." I said nodding my head and smiling.

"How are you feeling, Belle?" Mack asked me before giving me a quick hug.

"I'm still a little groggy but fine. I heard you guys have been wasting days here hanging around waiting for me to wake up." I said as they traded looks with each other.

"Belle we weren't wasting days." Brandon said as I gave him one of my famous looks.

"You guys put your lives on hold for me. You should have continued going to school and doing other stuff. I would have eventually woken up." I said looking at them.

"Belle we were worried sick about you. We couldn't leave you alone in this hospital." Mack said looking over at me.

"I just . . ." I started before tears ran down my cheek. Mack came over to the bed and gathered me in a hug.

"I hate him for what he did." I whispered as Mack smoothed down my hair and kissed my forehead.

"We all do Mack but he's getting what he deserves. He's locked up in jail; hopefully for a long time." Mack whispered as I used my thumb to wipe the tears away.

"You must think I'm being a girly girl." I said shaking my head at the number of times tears had leaked from my eyes in the past two hours I had been up.

"Trust me Belle, these girls have been crying nonstop for the past couple of days." Aidan said stepping into the conversation.

"Shut up!" Carly said smacking Aidan's arm as I giggled.

"Besides you get to be pampered now that you're awake and no one cares if you cry or not. We've all done our fair share." Mack said with a smirk.

"I just wanna get back to normal." I said as mom and dad traded looks.

"They will, baby. Things will become normal eventually." Mom said as I nodded and looked down at my hands.

"I think we should let Belle get some rest before the rest of her visitors want to see her." Dad said looking at everyone in the room.

They all said their goodbyes before leaving me alone in the room. I saw all the flowers and balloons of well wishes littering the room as I sighed loudly.

I tried to close my eyes but sleep didn't come easily. I heard the door being pushed open before my eyes diverted over to who had come into the quiet room.

"You're supposed to be sleeping." The familiar voice said as I sighed loudly again.

"It's not coming." I whined still groggy from being in the coma.

"Close your eyes Belle." Josh whispered pulling the vacant chair closer to the bedside.

"Josh I just woke up from a four day coma. Can't I at least have three hours awake?" I asked looking over at him.

"You said you were tired, not me. We just wanted to make sure you're all better." Josh said holding up his hands in innocent.

"I know but I wanna spend time with you." I said grinning a little.

"Well what do you wanna do?" Josh asked me as I smirked.

"Come here." I said patting the side of the bed with my right hand.

"What is going through your mind, Anabelle Bolton?" Josh asked me as I shook my head.

"Don't think Danforth just come here." I said as he stood up and closed the gap between us.

Once he was sitting on the edge of the bed, I leaned up and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. He deepened it and we were in our own little world. The sharply closing of the door caught our attentions.

"The patient is doing better I see." The doctor said as blushes covered both mine and Josh's faces.

"Yes sir I am. When can I go home?" I asked hanging my head a little.

"I would like to check you over. You can wait in the hall." The doctor said looking over at Josh as I giggled.

I watched him leave before turning my attention to the doctor.

_**Danforth's POV**_

I gave Belle a glare before leaving the room. I saw Aidan and Carly laughing heavily in the hallway.

"You could have given us some warning." I said through clenched teeth.

"How was I supposed to know you were going to go in there and practically make out with my sister?" Aidan asked before falling into another wave of laughter.

"They weren't practically making out. They were making out." Carly said before joining Aidan in laughter.

"Sure laugh at me. I see how this goes." I said shaking my head before watching the doctor come out of the room.

"You can go in now." The doctor said shaking his head before I cautiously walked into the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at Belle's angry face.

"I'm going to severely hurt someone." Belle said as I took long strides over to the edge of the bed.

"Why?" I asked as she held up her casted arm.

"The doctor was laughing about something written on my cast and I can't find what he was laughing about." Belle said with an angry voice.

"Don't look at me." I said holding up my hands in innocence.

"Who should I be looking at?" Belle asked me as I shook my head and grinned.

"I'm not going to aid in your hurting spree. You're going to have to figure it out on your own." I said as Belle's eyes squinted in anger.

"If you do not tell me, then you're a hurt man in the next thirty seconds." Belle told me.

"Sorry sweetheart I'm not telling you. Nightie night honey." I said dropping a kiss on her forehead before walking from the room.

"She's out for revenge; you better watch your back man." I said looking at the figures in the hallway before walking away and back to the waiting room.

"Is she finally asleep?" Gabi asked me as I nodded.

"She is and she's out for the revenge." I said shaking my head at my girlfriend's antics.

"Did she find out what was written on her cast?" Troy asked me as I nodded.

"The doctor was laughing about what was written and of course, she can't see what it was. So she's demanding me to tell her who wrote it." I said shaking my head.

"Did you tell her?" Gabi asked me as my eyes went wide.

"I'm not going to aid in her severely hurting someone. She's going to have to figure that on her own." I said shaking my head.

I spent a little more time there before heading home. I was happy now that my girlfriend was awake and conscious of what was going on.

* * *

**So who is Belle getting ready to severely hurt? And what was written on her cast? You'll find out soon. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. Feedback would be amazingly great. Thank you for your patience and wonderful feedback!!!**


	31. Chapter 29

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**THANK YOU to AvaMaya15**** for all her help with this chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

_**October 13**__**th**__**, 2031 8:30 am (Belle's POV)**_

My eyes went wide when I saw Josh shuffle nervously into the room. His eyes never met mine which made me nervous. "What's wrong?"

His face broke out into a grin as he came closer to the bed. He leaned over and kissed my lips before back up and shoving his hands into his pocket. "Oh nothing. The doctor is out talking with your parents. I think you're going home today."

I reached over and slapped him before his eyes went wide. "What did you do that for? You're not supposed to be abusing me."

I shook my head at his attempt to make me feel guilty. "I think we should stay far away from hospital from now on." I grinned as he shook his head.

"They're going to start making a special room and name it after your family." Josh joked while I gave him a look.

I didn't to answer since the door flew open and Aidan, Josh, and our parents came walking in with the doctor trailing close behind. "Well Belle it looks like you'll be able to check out of here today." The doctor said as I smiled.

"Can I go now?" I asked as Aidan and Josh both chuckled.

The doctor shook his head before giving me a stern look. "I need to go over some precautions before I release you."

I settled in for the long lecture I knew was about to be unleashed. I nodded my head and not really listened to him talk. Instead I was distracted by Aidan, Josh, and Josh cracking jokes. "Are you listening Belle?" Mom asked.

I nodded my head before looking at the three pranksters. I gave them a weird look which Aidan threw back at me. "What?"

"Where are Mack and Brandon?" I said glancing over at the three. Aidan shook his head before looking at me.

"They're at home with the youngest. Jake and J.J. were sill asleep when we left." Aidan explained.

I nodded before tuning into what the doctor had to say. I rolled my eyes and caught dad's eye which caused him to grin.

The doctor cleared his throat before catching my attention. "If you have no other questions, then I guess Belle it's time to release you."

"Lead the way doc. I'm anxious and ready." I grinned as Aidan and Josh both laughed.

A nurse came into the room pushing a wheelchair before helping me into the contraption. Danforth came up behind me and convinced the nurse, somehow, to let him push me out. She didn't want to cause a fight so she agreed. "Ready princess?" Josh whispered as I nodded my head.

I nodded my head before looking back at him. "Just get me out of here Josh."

He pushed me out the parking lot where my parents' car was waiting for us. Josh and Aidan lined up beside the SUV to help me in. I giggled at their attempt to act like the footmen of Cinderella's coach. "You guys are weird."

"Coming from the princess, we'll take that as a compliment." Aidan grinned as I shook my head.

The three of them helped me into the car before climbing in after me. Danforth told me that he would see me later at the house. I just smiled and said my goodbyes to him. Mom and dad got in the car and before I knew it, I was being whisk away to my private castle.

_**11:00 am**_

I rolled my eyes as my brothers looked at me like I was going to break. "Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"J.J., Jake, Josh, and Aidan leave me alone." I said hearing the front door open and Josh poking his head into the living room.

I smiled seeing a friendly face. Josh's right hand was behind his back and by the grin on his face, he was hiding something from me. "I'll take it from here guys."

"Good luck man, she's in a cranky mood." Josh said slapping Danforth on the back.

Josh just grinned and walked closer to where I was sitting on the couch. He leaned over and kissed me before revealing what was behind his back. "These, my love, are for you."

I gasped at the dozen of bright pink gerbera daisies that were sitting in my lap. "These are beautiful. Thank you." I looked up at him and grinned.

"You are welcome. I figured this would cheer you up." Josh said kissing my lips again.

"Just you being here is cheering me up. Thank you for stopping by." I looked up at him with a giant smile on my face.

He sat on the edge of the couch and just stared at me. I watched his eyes soften at the sight of me. He picked up my hands and kissed each knuckle softly as I smiled. "What's going on in your mind?"

He looked up and locked eyes with me. My smile faded when I saw the worry and pain in his eyes. "Josh you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

He shook his head as his wall that he had built up started breaking down. "I was so worried. I couldn't believe how worried I was about you. I realized that I need you in my life." He looked up at me as I smiled.

"I need you in my life as well. I can't imagine my life without you." I said squeezing his hand.

He wrapped his arms around me in a hug and I relaxed in his embrace. He softly kissed the top of my head as I listened to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

_**October 17**__**th**__**, 2031 9:15 am**_

"How's your first day back?" Josh asked walking up beside me and bumping shoulders with me.

I looked up at him with a grin before casting my eyes down the long hallway. I saw Mack laughing about something Brandon whispered in her ear. Aidan and Carly were walking hand in hand towards her next class. Josh and Miranda were laughing about something that the group of people surrounding them had said.

"It's going pretty good. My teachers are all sympathetic so it's really nice." I said laughing a little.

He grabbed my hand as we continued down the hall. He stopped in front of my Biology class and leaned down before giving me a quick kiss. "I'll be here waiting after your class. See you in ninety minutes." He grinned before turning around and walking the other direction to his Chemistry class that he had with Aidan.

I watched him walk away before walking into the classroom. I found my seat with ease and grinned when I saw my friend Michelle and Brenda sitting there talking.

"What's happening girls?" I asked looking at them with a smile.

"OMG we totally saw you kissing Josh Danforth. How long have you been dating him?" Brenda asked as I rolled my eyes.

I started staring off when Michelle slapped my arm. "She asked you a question. So what's the scoop?"

"We'll be dating a month on the 21st." I stopped when I saw the teacher walk to the middle of the room.

"Today is a good day. Please put your books away and get out a pencil. It's pop quiz day." I rolled my eyes after hearing those words. I glanced over and Brenda and Michelle to see they had a similar look as I did.

_**10:45 am**_

I looked to my side and saw Michelle writing furiously. She caught my eyes and grinned before turning back to her paper. "What's up?"

"How did that quiz go for you?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"It was a piece of cake. So you and Danforth huh?" She grinned as I shook my head.

"Yeah." I stopped noticing something on her arm. She caught my glance and quickly pushed her long sleeves down.

"Michelle what's that?" I pointed to the bruise and she shook her head.

"Bryan and I were just rough housing the other night." She said mentioning her older brother.

"Are you sure that's all it is?" I glanced to my left to see her shake her head with confidence.

"I'm sure that's all it is Belle. Don't read into it too much. Now back to you and Danforth. What does Aidan think?"

"He's cool with it. He's with Carly so we're doing the double date thing later on this week." I grinned trying to push the image of the bruise out of my mind.

"Let me know how it goes." She said before turning back to the piece of paper in front of her.

I shook my head and tried to concentrate on the homework in front of me. My mind kept going back to the black and blue bruise on Michelle's hand. I sighed and pushed the image out of my mind before starting my homework.

_**3:00 pm**_

"You're awful quiet over there." Josh observed as he drove me home from school.

I shook my head but avoided his glance over at me. "Just have a lot on my mind."

I could tell he didn't believe me but thankfully he dropped it. "Got a lot of homework?" He tried keeping the conversation light.

"Not really. I got most of it done in study hall." I nodded my head wishing he would just stop talking.

"Belle?" He asked quietly catching my attention. "Yeah Josh?" I wished he would just stay quiet.

"You know I'm here for you right? You can come to me if you need help with anything." He said before closing the matter.

"I know Josh. Thank you." Thankfully he pulled into the driveway. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Maybe some sleep will work some wonders? I'll see you tomorrow before school, all right?" Josh asked as I nodded.

"Thanks for the ride." I said leaning over and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Not a problem. Night Belle." He said before I got out of the car and walked up the stairs.

His eyes were on me the entire time I walked into the house. I closed the door with a quiet click before leaning against the door. My stuck her head out of the kitchen and saw me standing there.

"Rough day?" She asked as I walked closer to the kitchen. I took a seat on the barstool and gave her a worried glance.

I shook my head before watching her stand at the stove and stir the contents in the pan. "Something like that."

Mom looked at me before turning back to her pots on the stove. "Talk to me Belle. What's bugging' you?"

"How did you know?" I asked my eyes widening at her expression on her face.

She gave me a long stare before grinning. "Belle you are my daughter. I've raised you since you were born. I think I know when something is bothering you."

"I guess you're right. I saw something at school today and it's bothering me." I started before trailing off.

"Do you wanna talk about it or no?" Mom glanced over at me with an emotionless expression on her face.

"I have a scenario for you. What if you have a friend who saw a bruise on another friend's arm? What would you do about it?" I glanced over at her to see her expression.

"I would confront that friend and if she denied it then I don't know what I would do." Mom said as I shook my head.

"That's what I was afraid you would say." I told her shaking my head.

"Belle was this friend you?" Mom asked wiping her hands on a dishrag before walking over to the counter.

I debated with myself on whether to tell her or not. I smiled and shook my head. "No we were just talking about physical abuse today in one of my classes."

I could tell she didn't believe me but she shook her head and grabbed my hands in her. "If you ever do wanna talk, come see me." I nodded my head before walking towards the swinging door.

"Thanks mom." I said as she smiled. I walked out of the kitchen with a heavy heart. I walked upstairs and saw Mack crying in her room.

"Mack?" I asked quietly dropping my book bag in the hall before walking into her room.

She looked up at me with her tear stained face before quickly wiping off the escaped tears with her thumb. "Hey Belle."

Concern washed over me as I took gentle steps towards her bed. I cautiously sat on the edge of the bed and took her hands in mine. "What's wrong Mack?"

She pushed forward a fake smile before shaking her head. "I just got a bad grade on a test and I was taking my frustration out."

I could tell she was lying through her teeth but I dropped it. "If you say so."

I stood up and walked from the room before hearing her tired voice call after me. "Thanks Belle."

I turned and gave her a look. "I didn't do anything but I'm here if you need anything." I said before watching her slowly nod her head.

"I love you Belle. You're a great sister." Mack said before I nodded.

I finally made my way to my room just to see Lily, Cassie, Jake, and J.J. sitting in my room with giant smiles on their faces. "And what are the four musketeers up to?"

"Waitin' for you." Jake said grinning a grin that was identical to dad's.

"You want something. Tell me what's up?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Mack's crying and Aidan was yellin' at someone." Lily said before slapping her hands over her mouth as if she just released a secret.

I shook my head at the four who always knew the secrets that happened around the house. "Who was Aidan yelling at?"

"We dunno. We were hopin' you did." Cassie said giggling wildly as I shook my head.

I walked towards my desk to grab my math book before turning around and looking at them. "I'll try to find out. Until then, get working on your homework and keep your ears open."

I sat down at my desk and cracked open my math book before starting my homework. Movement in my door caught my eye. "Aidan?"

"Yeah Belle what's up?" Stepping into the doorway, Aidan looked at me with concern.

"Lily said you were yelling at someone." I watched his eyes grow bigger before shaking his head.

"They were eavesdropping again." Aidan grinned before I shook my head.

"Who were you yelling at? Anything I should know?" I watched him grin before shaking his head.

"Nothing you need to know, Belle. Have you talked to Mack?" Aidan asked going into concern brother mode.

"I did and she's not biting. She said that she got a bad grade on a test but I'm not buying it." He shook his head as I said those words.

"Brandon's been sticking to her side more now than ever. You don't think there's something going on there do you?" Aidan asked.

"I don't know. We can only wait and see." I turned back to my math book before he cleared his throat.

"Mom and Danforth are worried about you." Aidan said before I turned around in my chair.

"Not now Aidan. I've got to figure it out before I talk with mom, dad, and Josh." I said as he nodded.

"Just figured you would wanna know." Worry crossed his face before leaving the room.

I laid my head on the desk and hoped that a good solution would come to me over the next few days.

_**6:00 pm**_

"BOLTON CHILDREN!!! Dinner's here." I heard mom call as I finished my history paper that was due at the end of the week.

I saved the file before shutting down the computer. I flipped off my light before walking out of the room. I peaked in the other rooms and saw that the other kids were downstairs. Mack's door was shut so I knocked gently on it.

"Mack, dinner's ready." I poked my head into her room and saw Brandon hugging Mack tightly.

"Not now Belle. Will you tell mom that I'm not hungry?" Mack asked with a tear stained sloppy smile.

"Sure Mack. Take care of her Brandon." I watched him nod before gently closing the door.

Before I could walk away I heard Mack and Brandon talking quietly. "How am I going to tell my family I'm late?" Mack asked Brandon quietly as shock washed over me.

* * *

**I know you guys don't like cliff hangers but it fit great here. Feedback would be great. Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback!!**


	32. Chapter 30

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

_**October 18**__**th**__**, 2031 8:30 am (Belle's POV)**_

Things had been pretty quiet around the house since I overheard the news. Mack continued to stay quiet and moped around the house. Mom and dad had started to notice her mood swings as well as mine.

"Anabelle Jacqueline." Dad yelled as I sat up in my room.

Aidan poked his head in my room and gave me a look. "What the hell did you do?"

I shook my head and gave him a look. "I have no idea. I don't think I did anything wrong."

"You're in trouble." Josh grinned walking past as Aidan turned around and shut him a glare. I stuck my tongue out at my brother before throwing my head back and rubbing my temples.

"What's wrong?" Aidan asked watching me rub my temples.

"I've got a headache coming on. Hopefully dad won't yell too loudly." I winced at the sound of my voice.

He gave me an encouraging look before walking out of my room and into his own.

I sighed loudly before walking down stairs and throwing myself in the chair across from my dad. He gave me a knowing look before sighing.

"Your mom says you've been quiet and not yourself this past week." Dad sighed looking at me.

I looked between my dad and my mom before my eyes fell on the TV. Dad caught that and grabbed the remote before flipping off the TV. "Belle talk to us."

"I've just have a lot going on. I'm just tired." I pushed forward my best smile possible.

"Anabelle . . ." Dad pulled out my full name as I rolled my eyes.

I sighed loudly wishing I could get out of the conversation I knew was coming. "Dad can we just drop it?"

"Absolutely not. We're not dropping this. You need to let your dad and I know what is going on." Mom said stepping into the conversation.

I debated in my mom on whether or not to tell mom and dad what was happening with Michelle. I ran my hand over my face before looking at them.

"Fine but I don't want you guys freaking out or anything." I sighed while getting the silent agreement from both of them.

They both nodded before I thought about what was I was going to say. "Monday at school in Biology, Michelle, Brenda, and I were talking. And I looked over at Michelle's arm and saw a bruise. She covered it up and didn't talk to me about. She just told me to forget what I saw and nothing was happening."

I looked up and saw the worried in their eyes. They both shook their heads before mom opened her arms up for me to go in. "I'm so sorry baby. I didn't know that is what was bugging you."

I shook my head as tears threatened to fall. "I'm worried about her but I don't know what to do."

"Let your mom and I worry about that. You just worried about Michelle and not about the bruise on her arm. All right?" Dad asked as I went over to his side.

"Thanks mom, dad. Will you attempt to do something?" I looked over at him with nervousness in my eyes.

Dad nodded before I hugged him tightly around his neck. "I'll do my best. I'm not promising anything but I try some contacts."

"Thanks daddy. I love you." I pecked the side of his cheek as he grinned.

I walked out of the kitchen glad to have that off my chest. I walked back upstairs to see my Aidan and Josh standing in my room. "How much trouble were you in?"

"Not much. They wanted to know what was wrong with me and I told them." I said trading glances with them.

Aidan and Josh, my brother, traded glances before looking at me. "Have you figured out what was wrong with Mack?"

I rolled my eyes while shaking my head. "I overheard something but I'm not telling you in case it's not true."

"What did you hear?" Aidan's eyes went wide as I revealed the news that was defiantly new to his ears.

"I'm not telling you. Drop it. Either mom or dad will tell you or Mack. Not me." I shook my head putting my foot down for the final time.

I sat down in my desk chair and propped open my laptop. I opened a blank Word document before starting to type my English paper.

_**10:00 am**_

I heard giggling from outside my door and the noise caught my attention. I pushed myself back from the desk and walked over to my open door. I looked and saw Lily and Cassie standing there both with their hands over their mouths trying to cover up their giggles.

"What are you two doing?" After hearing my voice, the two whipped around with wide eyes.

"Spying." Cassie said trying to cover up more of her giggles.

The little girl's words caught my curiosity as I walked over to where they were standing. "Spying on whom?"

"Aidan and Carly." Lily rolled her eyes at the silliness of my question.

"Well what are they doing?" I glanced out the window and saw the two of them sitting in the gazebo in the middle of the yard.

"Kissin' like high schoolers." Cassie said using her new phrase.

I rolled my eyes and picked the two girls up before walking towards their room. "Leave Aidan and Carly alone."

The two girls nodded in agreement before I walked back towards my room. Mack's conversation caught my attention.

"I don't know what the hell I'm going to do. My parents are going to be royally pissed." I peaked into the room and saw Mack walking back and forth in front of her bed.

I walked away not believing the words that came out of my older sister's mouth. I shook my head not really believing that Mack could be . . . pregnant?

"Hey Belle wanna play with us?" J.J. and Jake came up the stairs with identical grins on their faces.

"I wish I could but I have a huge paper I have to write. How about later?" I asked looking at them.

"Sure; we're going to the park later to play baseball if you wanna come." They both grinned as I shook my head.

"Sure I'll do that with you guys. How about you go wash up before mom gets after you?" I suggested as they both walked towards the bathroom.

I pushed Mack's situation out of my mind before going into my room. I continued to pound out my paper before a knock on the door interrupted my writing trance.

"Come in." I called not turning away from the paper. "Belle can I talk to you?" The quiet voice asked as I twisted myself around in the chair.

My eyes fell on Mack who was being hugged by Brandon. I nodded my head before watching them come into the room. They shut the door behind them before walking over to the bed and sat down.

"What's up?" I questioned looking at their tear stained faces and their worried looks.

They didn't get to start talking since a knock came on the door. "Belle you in there?" Aidan yelled as I looked over at Mack and Brandon.

"You can let him in. He needs to hear this too." Mack nodded her head as I got up from the chair and went over to the door.

"Come on in Aidan." I pulled open the door and revealing Mack and Brandon on the other side.

"What's going on?" Aidan walked into the room with a confused look on his face.

"We were just going to tell Belle. You might want to sit down for this." Mack said running her index finger under her eyes to wipe the tears away.

"What's wrong Belle?" I looked at how my sister was a mess and wished I could take her pain away.

"There's something that we need to tell the two of you. Mom and dad don't know yet so can you not tell them?" Mack's pleading voice asked us as I traded glances with Aidan.

"We won't tell them. What's wrong Mack? You've been really quiet these last few days?" Aidan asked watching Brandon rub his hand up and down her back.

I looked at Mack while she mustered up the courage to say what was on her mind.

"Uh . . . I'm pregnant." Mack whispered looking between Aidan and me.

"Oh Mack." I covered my mouth from the shock of actually hearing those words come from Mack's mouth.

"What are you going to do?" I watched Aidan's face soften at the sight of seeing Aidan's concern for Mack.

"Brandon and I have both been talking and we've decided we want to keep the child." Mack looked over at Brandon who was slowly nodding his head.

"When are you due?" The question came from an outside source as Mack, Brandon, Aidan, and my eyes went towards the door.

"Momma." Fresh tears poured out of her eyes as she looked at our mom standing in the doorway.

"Mackenzie, answer my question." Mom put her foot down while looking at her oldest daughter.

"May 29th." Mack bowed her head while avoiding mom's eyes.

"Come here." Mom said as Mack walked over to her and wrapped her arms around Mack.

I gave Brandon an encouraging look as he watched the mother and daughter hug.

"You know I'm not excited about being a grandma at 42 years but I'll support you and Brandon." Mom said pulling back and looking at Mack.

"I'm scared momma." Mack cried as mom shook her head.

"It's natural to be scared. But dad and I'll be here for you and Brandon." Mom reinforced as Mack nodded.

"Now the big thing is telling dad." Mack sighed while running a hand through her hair.

"Let's break this softly. Are you ready to tell your dad?" Mom questioned as Mack locked eyes with Brandon.

"I guess it's time to get this over with." Mack sighed before standing up and lacing fingers with Brandon.

"Keep the little ones up here you two." Mom said eyeing Aidan and me as we both nodded.

We watched them walk out of the room before Aidan and I walked into the playroom where J.J., Jake, Cassie, and Lily were playing quietly. "Hey you guys."

"What's wrong? Why is Mack crying?" J.J. asked noticing something was wrong with the way of the house was acting.

I shook my head promising myself I wasn't going to cry. I looked at Aidan who just shook his head. "She's just sad. She'll be all right."

"You promise?" J.J. eyed Aidan and I as if we weren't telling the truth.

I nodded while looking at the four younger children. "She'll be just fine."

Aidan and I stayed in the playroom watching Lily, J.J., Cassie, and Jake play amongst them. I heard yelling from downstairs as my eyes flew to Aidan's.

"MACKENZIE MIAH BOLTON how could you?" We both hear dad yell as our eyes went wide.

Tears pooled in my eyes as I shook my head. Aidan nodded his head for me to come closer to him. He hugged me closer to his side as I started crying. "Belle she's going to be just fine."

"You don't know. Dad always said if this happened, we were kicked outta the house." I sobbed worried about Mack and Brandon's future.

He ran a hand through my hair before kissing the top of my head. "Mom won't let him do that."

I shook my head trying to get Mack off my mind. Aidan looked at me. "How about you go call Danforth and get outta the house?"

"I wanna be here for Mack." I shook my head letting his idea fall.

"Belle you need to get out of the house. It's not good for you to be held up here." Aidan scolded as I looked at him with wide eyes.

"I thought girls were supposed to scold not the guys." I cracked a small smile which made Aidan laugh.

"I learn from the best; you, Mack, mom, and Carly." He shook his head as I nodded.

"Are you sure you'll be fine with the kids?" I asked worried about him.

"I'll have Carly, Josh, and Miranda help me. You get outta here and go spend some time with Danforth." Aidan told me.

I gave him a quick hug. "Thank you Aidan. Tell mom for me?" He nodded before I walked out of the room and quickly changed before grabbing my purse and heading downstairs.

I heard Mack's quiet sobs as I walked out of the front door. I kept my eyes forward and quickly walked down the steps and down the street.

The usual five minute walk it took from my house to Josh's took longer today for some reason. I kept my head down just hoping that Mack would be fine in the long run. Worried for Mack, I didn't realize that I had by passed Josh's house until I heard him call my name.

"Belle what are you doing?" He asked swinging me around and laughing.

"Josh what are you doing?" I clung to him as he swung me around.

"I saw you walk by the house with an expressionless look on your face. What's wrong?" Josh asked walking back towards his house.

I shook my head as fresh tears clogged my eyes. Josh pulled me closer to his side as I cried. "My house is a nightmare."

Josh put his finger under my chin and raised it up. "Belle talk to me. What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"You have to promise that this doesn't go anywhere but between us." I looked into his eyes and waited for his confirmation.

"I promise Belle. What's wrong?" He whispered looking into my worried-filled eyes.

"My sister is pregnant." I said speaking those words for the first time. Tears ran down my face as Josh held me closer to his side.

"Oh Belle no wonder you're upset. How's Mack doing?" He questioned kissing the top of my forehead.

"She's scared and worried and hasn't stopped crying. She and Brandon were telling dad as I left the house." I shook my head just wishing the tears would stop falling.

"She's going to be fine, Belle. That's what I love about you." Josh said looking into my eyes.

"What?" I looked at him in confusion. He just grinned and kissed my cheek.

"You always put your family members ahead of yourself. You're always worried about them instead of yourself. And I love that about you." Josh grinned as I leaned up and kissed him.

"I'm just worried about her. This could very well tear our family apart." I sobbed as Josh dried the tears from my face.

"The Bolton family is a strong one. I think with a lot of patience and determination, you guys will get through this just fine." Josh said soothingly as I nodded.

"I hope you're right." I stared out across the street at Josh's neighbor's kids playing in the front yard.

I stayed at Josh's house until my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D. and sighed loudly.

"Hello?" I picked up the phone and put it to my ear.

"Belle? It's mom. Dad wants you to come home; we're having a family meeting." Mom's tired and worried voice said over the phone.

"How's Mack?" I asked still worried about my older sister.

"She's fine. Dad wants everyone to come home so we can talk." I looked over at Josh.

"Can Josh come?" I questioned not wanting to be alone during the family meeting.

"Sure; Miranda, Brandon, and Carly are all ready over here. Get home as soon as you can." Mom said as I said I would.

I looked at Josh and he held out his hand for me to take. Slowly, we started on our way home. Both of our minds were on what my dad had to say. Josh squeezed my hand and gave me an encouraging smile.

"Ready?" I sighed loudly listening to his question. "No but what can I do about it." I squeezed his hand before looking up the stairs and into the house.

* * *

**I have the smartest readers in the world. Every one of you figured out what was wrong with Mack. The Mack/Brandon story line is just beginning. I've got big plans for the two of them. Feedback would be great. Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback; it's most appreciated!!!**


	33. Chapter 31

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

_**October 18**__**th**__**, 2031 2:00 pm (Belle's POV)**_

I took a deep breath and squeezed Josh's hand before walking through the doorway and into the house. Mack and Brandon were both sitting in the living room with my parents as well as Kelsi and Jason. Mom looked up to see me standing there.

"The kids are upstairs. Why don't you go up there and we'll be up in a minute?" Mom sighed as I nodded.

I pulled Josh up the stairs before walking down the hall towards the playroom. I stood in the doorway and saw Aidan, Carly, Josh, and Miranda talking quietly. Aidan looked over when he saw movement in the doorway and came over to me.

"How's it been down there?" I asked looking between him and Josh. Both of my brothers had worried looks on their faces.

"Jason and dad have been shouting but its pretty quiet now. Mom and Kelsi have had their moments of crying. Brandon yelled back so it hasn't been too pretty." Josh said shaking his head.

I looked towards the door and saw my boyfriend standing there. "Mom said they would be up in a couple of minutes."

"Did they say what they wanted to talk to us about?" Aidan looked over at me as I shook my head.

"No they just said a family meeting was going to happen today and they wanted me home. I didn't question it much more. Mom and dad looked as if they've aged twenty years since this morning." I shook my head and looked over at Miranda and Carly.

They caught my stare and came over to join their boyfriends. I smiled at them, thankful for a friendly face. I felt Danforth come closer to me and pick my hand up. "Have they said anything?" I nodded towards J.J., Jake, Lily, and Cassie.

"They don't realize what's happening. We kept the door shut while dad was yelling. I think Aunt Sharpay is going to come pick them up in a little while and take them back to her house." Aidan nodded as my eyes flew to his.

I heard commotion on the stairs as a door slammed and I saw a tired Brandon stand in the hallway with a hand running through his hair. I looked at Aidan, Josh, Miranda, and Carly before walking into the hallway. I went up and hugged Brandon as he returned the hug. "How are you and Mack holding up?"

"Mack's a wreck. The parents are pissed and I'm trying to keep her calm and under control. To say the least, this is the worst day ever." Brandon sighed loudly as I shook my head.

"What did the parents have to say about the matter?" I questioned hearing footsteps behind me. I turned and saw Danforth, Miranda, Josh, Aidan, and Carly all standing there.

"They're pissed as hell but they're proud that we're keeping the baby. They're angry but supportive." Brandon shook his head as I gave him a hug.

"Belle, Josh, Aidan, Carly, Miranda, and Josh can we see you downstairs?" Mom called up in a tired voice.

I gave Brandon a look before looking into his eyes. "It'll be all right. You've got the six of us supporting you and we'll do anything in a heartbeat for you or Mack."

"Thank you guys. I'm going to try to calm Mack down." Brandon said turning and knocking on the door. We heard a faint come in before Brandon walked in. I turned and faced my brothers and our friends before we headed down the stairs.

As we walked downstairs, mom was sitting in the overstuff chair while dad was looking at the family picture we had taken seven years ago when Jake was just a baby.

"What's up?" I asked taking a seat on the sofa. Danforth, Aidan, and Carly joined me on the sofa while Josh and Miranda sat on the loveseat.

Dad looked over at us three kids before turning back to the picture. His face was kinder now and a lot calmer down than it was when I walked in the door twenty minutes ago.

"It's going to be a rough couple of months but we're together as a family. Now is there anything that your mom or I need to know before we continue?" Dad asked looking at each individual couple.

Aidan, Josh, and I traded looks before shaking our individual heads. Dad saw this and continued. "Mack is going to need our support and we're going to have to endure a lot in the upcoming months." Mom looked at each of us individually.

"Ok what's that got to do with us?" Aidan asked looking between mom and dad.

"What your dad is trying to say is that we need to stick together as a family and help each other out. Mack is scared right now as are we so we're going to be relying on you guys a lot more." Mom said as we nodded.

We sat there while mom and dad continued the lecture. By the time they walked out of the room, my mind was clogged with useless information.

"Anyone else bored by that?" Aidan stretched and grinned as I reached over and smacked him.

"Shut up, Aidan. Mom and dad are under huge amounts of stress right now." I said as Carly and Miranda backed me up.

The ringing of the doorbell caught my attention before I pushed myself off the couch and walked over to the door. Aunt Sharpay and Uncle Zeke stood at the door expectantly.

"Hey Belle. How's it going?" Aunt Sharpay walked in the door with Uncle Zeke at her heels.

"Um . . . not too bad. Mom and dad are in the kitchen." I pointed as they both nodded.

"Wow mom and dad are calling in the full forces." I shook my head before walking back into the living room.

"Who was that?" Josh asked as I caught his eyes. He picked up my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Aunt Sharpay and Uncle Zeke. They're here to pick up the younger kids." I said watching Miranda and Josh interact.

The front door was pushed open again as I leaned back and saw Uncle Chad and Aunt Taylor were sticking their heads in. "Come on in Chad, Taylor." Dad called from the kitchen.

"Your parents are here." I whispered looking over at my boyfriend. "I know and your parents are really pulling out the stops." Josh leaned over and kissed me.

I nodded before getting up and walking into the kitchen. The six people stopped talking once I walked in. "Yes Belle?" Mom looked over at me.

"Do you need me to do anything?" I asked looking between her and dad.

"Will you pack some clothes for the kids?" Dad asked as I nodded.

"Thanks Belle. What are you guys going to do tonight?" Mom looked at me as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I think Aidan and Carly are going over to her parents for dinner and Miranda and Josh are hanging out here. I don't know what Josh and I are doing yet." I told them before walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

I walked into Cassie and Lily's room that they shared and grabbed their overnight bag before shoveling their pajamas and other clothes into the bag. I heard someone at the door and looked up to see who it was. I smiled when I saw my boyfriend standing there with a smile on his face.

"What are you doing?" Josh asked stepping into the room and walking over to me.

"Dad asked if I would get some clothes together for the younger kids. I couldn't stand sitting in the living room anymore." I confessed looking up at him.

"Belle I wish I could take away your pain. I don't like seeing you sad and emotionless." Josh whispered pulling me closer to his chest.

"To tell you the truth, I'm scared. I'm scared for my family's sake, Mack's sake, Brandon's sake, and the baby's sake. This could tear Brandon and Mack apart." I shook my head as tears started to fall again.

"Brandon and Mack are strong; they'll be able to pull through this. Just wait and see. You need to take your mind off of them. How about you and I go out tonight and see a movie?" Josh asked as I smiled.

"I might be the worst company ever." I admitted to him as his mouth dropped open and he shook his head.

"I don't think that's even possible, Anabelle Bolton. You could never be bad company." Josh winked in my direction as I laughed and shook my head.

"I'll go under one condition." I told him as his eyebrows raised in questioning.

"What's the one condition?" He grinned as I gripped his hands in mine and leaned up and kissed him.

"That we go see a chick flick." I grinned as he groaned and shook his head.

"Belle those are awful to sit through." Josh complained as I laughed.

"Take it or leave it bud. That's the only way I'll go out tonight." I crossed my arms over my chest while raising my eyes mockingly.

_**9:00 pm**_

I laughed while looking back at Josh as we walked out of the theatre. I had bullied him enough to finally convince him to go see a chick flick with me.

"That was a good movie." Josh bobbed his head as my eyes flew up to his.

"And you were the one that was against going to see it? What changed?" My mouth had dropped open in surprise.

"Nothing changed it just looked like a waste of money but I'm glad you begged me to go with you." Josh leaned over and kissed me as we made our way to his car.

"Not a problem. I cried in it." I admitted as his eyes flew to mine.

"I never saw you wipe the tears away." I grinned knowing I had hid it expertly.

He pulled me closer before placing a simple kiss on my forehead. We continued our walk towards his car. He cleared his throat which instantly got my attention.

"What?" I asked afraid I had done something wrong. "Nothing. You're cute."

A blush crept up my cheeks as I shook my head disagreeing with him. "I don't wanna go home." I dreaded going back to my house.

"Then why don't we go hang out at my house?" Josh suggested as I shook my head.

"Nah how about getting ice cream?" I licked my lips as we neared the car. He threw his head back and laughed.

"Sounds good to me babe. Let's go." He helped me into the car before getting into the driver's side.

The ride to the ice cream shop was filled with Josh telling me about what his siblings were up to earlier that afternoon. I stayed quiet; Mack and Brandon were still on my brain. Josh picked up on my quietness and didn't press me.

We pulled into the ice cream place as I saw a couple of familiar cars sitting around the parking lot. I shook them off and got out of the car before grabbing Josh's hand. We walked into the place and instantly a smile came over my face.

Aidan, Josh, Miranda, and Carly were all ready sitting in a booth. I looked over at my boyfriend who had a grin on his face. "You wanna go sit by them?"

"Let's order first." He nodded as we placed our orders; strawberry sundae for him and strawberry ice cream in a waffle cone with sprinkles for me.

"Geez you have to be so complicated." Josh complained with a smile as I stuck my tongue out.

"You gotta admit it, it's amazing." I said rubbing my tummy with a grin.

We took our ice cream from the waitress and headed over to the booth my brothers and their girlfriends were sitting in.

"Did you have to get outta the house?" I asked scooting into the booth.

"Mom asked us to leave so her and dad could talk to Mack privately. Jake and J.J. are at Baylor's while Lily and Cassie are at Danforth's." Aidan nodded his head.

I pushed forward a fake smile which both of my brothers picked up on. "Belle, Mack and Brandon are strong. They'll survive this. They're going to be all right."

"But are mom and dad going to be all right?" I let them see how worried I was about this whole thing.

"You're going to be a great mother one day." Aidan looked between me and Danforth, who just shook his head.

"Aidan pull the reign back. I'm not getting pregnant until I'm married which won't happen until after I graduate college." I nodded my head as Carly and Miranda both laughed.

"Wow girl you've got it all figured out." Miranda looked at me with a grin.

"I have to. I know what I wanna do and everything. I just don't know what college I'm going to attend." My smile disappeared as I looked over at Josh.

"You have a while, sweetheart. You don't have to have everything planned." I smiled as he patted my hand.

The subject of our future was dropped as the subject of the movie came up. "What did you guys go see?"

"Some new chick flick that's out. I bet you can't guess who picked that one?" Danforth rolled his eyes over to me as I grinned.

"Admit it; it was a great movie with an even hotter cast." I grinned as Miranda and Carly both nodded.

"You're right about that. Aston Kutcher is amazing." Carly nodded as Aidan's mouth dropped open.

"I'll agree." I said before dissolving into giggles.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. You three have some of the hottest guys at East High, and you're picking a 50 year old over us?" My brother said looking between us three girls.

Miranda, Carly, and I all traded looks before grinning at the guys. We shook our heads at them knowing they would never understand our love of older men.

Aidan, Josh, and my boyfriend just shook their heads at us as we grinned innocently. They would never understand us as women just like we would never understand the male population.

It was fun hanging out with my brothers and their girlfriends. It was a nice break from the reality we were all facing.

_**11:45 pm**_

"So you have fifteen minutes. What do you suggest we do?" Josh raised his eyebrows as I giggled.

"Get your head out of the gutter, Joshua Daniel. How about we sit here and talk?" I walked up the stairs to our front porch and took a seat in the swing.

He sat down next to me before taking my hand in his. He kissed it before looking up at me. "I wanna thank you for tonight. It was fun having a night where I didn't have to worry about what was happening in this house."

Josh gave me his killer smile before playing with my rings. "You've had a rough couple of weeks; I just wanted you to forget everything, even if it was a couple of hours. And I was successful." He grinned.

I leaned against his chest just listening to his heartbeat. I closed my eyes as he started humming a random song. "Feel like singing?"

"I can't sing." He smiled before looking down at me.

"That's bullshit and you know it. With your parents both singing, you should have gotten some of the good genes." I smiled titling my head back to look at him.

He continued to hum as I started to softly sing along to his humming. "I know you can sing, Bolton. I've heard you and don't you dare deny it."

_Can't believe it's over  
I watched the whole thing fall  
And I never saw the writing that was on the wall  
If I'd only knew  
Days were slipping past  
That the good things would never last  
That you were crying _

Summer turned to winter  
And the snow had turned to rain  
And the rain turned into tears upon your face  
I hardly recognize the girl you are today  
And God I hope its not too late  
Mmmm… Its not too late

Cuz you are not alone  
I'm always there with you  
And we'll get lost together  
Till the light comes pouring through  
Cuz when you feel like you're done  
And the darkness has won  
Babe you're not lost

"Beautiful, absolutely beautiful." Josh shook his head as he placed a simple kiss on my forehead.

"Why thank you. I'll be here every night except Sundays." He laughed as I giggled along.

"How did I get so lucky?" Josh breathed softly while looking down at me.

I shook my head, not really having an answer. "I don't know but I ask myself that question almost everyday. I love you Josh." I paused looking up at him.

"I love you too Belle. Always and forever." He leaned over and just as our lips met, the front door opened.

"Sorry guys but Belle it's curfew." Dad said not really showing concern that he just broke off our last kiss for the night.

"Wow dad you have great timing." I mumbled as he smiled brightly in my direction.

"It's a father's gift. Now wrap it up and come in." Dad said walking back through the front door. I looked up at Josh.

"I'm so--" I started as Josh's lips covered mine. He put so much passion in his kisses that my head spun.

"Wow." I managed to get out as Josh laughed before grinning at me.

"A good wow or bad?" He hesitated with the question as I smiled.

"That was defiantly a good wow. Night Josh. I'll call you tomorrow morning." I stood up but didn't let go of his hand right away.

"Night Belle. Sweet dreams and I love you." He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss.

I watched him walk down to his car, get in, before starting it and heading home. I hesitated before walking into the house. Dad and Aidan were standing there with their arms crossed.

"Call off the father-brother team. I'm home." I said looking between the two of them.

"You are but Mack's not." Dad said as mom came into the room crying.

* * *

**The song is "Lost" by Michael Buble. Hm . . . where did Mack disappear to??? Feedback would be great. Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback.**


	34. Chapter 32

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

_**October 18**__**th**__**, 2031 12:00 am (Belle's POV)**_

"_Call off the father-brother team. I'm home." I said looking between the two of them._

"_You are but Mack's not." Dad said as mom came into the room crying._

"Did you call her cell?" Dad turned and looked at mom who immediately locked eyes with me.

Mom sniffled before blotting her eyes with a wadded up tissue. She shook her head sadly before looking at dad. "It keeps going to voicemail."

I pushed off the back of the door and walked over to the steps. I sat down and put my head in my open palm. I watched the scene with wide eyes.

"Has Brandon heard anything from Mack?" I voiced the question as my frantic family members stopped what they were doing and turned to me.

The light bulb clicked over my parents' heads as dad shuffled the short distance between him and the phone before picking the black phone up roughly.

He dialed the numbers as fast as his fingers could. I vaguely heard the conversation since Aidan had come and sat next to me. "Have they been like this all afternoon?"

Aidan's face masked that of mine and shook his head sadly. "They've been . . . yeah they've been like this." He sighed as I slipped my hand in his.

"Is our family going to be 'normal' again?" I asked using air quotes which made him smile.

"I hate to break this to you, Belle, but our family was never 'normal'." He shook his head before pushing himself off the stairs and walking over to put a hand on mom's shoulder. I watched mom pat his hand before wrapping her arms around Aidan's waist.

I sat there and just thought about how much my family had been screwed up in the last 15 hours. I shook my head wishing . . . just wishing everything would be all right.

"Belle?" Mom's quiet voice shook me out of my daydream. I blinked my eyes before looking up at her.

"Yeah mom?" My normal chipper voice was replaced by a dull, worried one.

"Do you know where Mack could be?" Her shaky voice was trying to be strong but she was scared.

"Let me think and I'll try a couple of places." Mom nodded her head before I walked into the kitchen.

I shook my head before I felt relief that my brother Josh was a heavy sleeper. Out of all of us, he was the first one to go to bed and the last one to wake up.

I opened the refrigerator and grabbed the container of ice tea before pouring myself a glass. I sat down in front of the phone before dialing a well familiar number.

"What's wrong?" Josh's soothing, caring voice came over the line.

"How did you know it was me?" I shot back rubbing my hands over my face.

"I had a hunch. What's wrong, Belle?" I smiled at his caring voice that instantly relaxed the knot that was in my stomach.

"Mack's not home." My heart broke saying those three words. I heard silence on the other line.

"Belle, do you want me to come over?" There were other voices in the background and I assumed those were his parents.

"If you won't get in trouble, then yes." I wish I could be in his arms at that very moment.

"I'll handle my parents then I'll be on my way. I'll be there in a couple of minutes, Belle. I promise." We hung up the phone as I thought about where my sister could be.

I called all of her friends I could think of but none of them had seen Mack. I cussed under my breath as the swinging door of the kitchen swung open. "Any luck?"

Aidan came and sat by me as I shook my head. "None. I called Abbie, Michelle, and Jill and none of them have seen or talked to her. What did Brandon say?"

"Brandon told dad that Mack left his house at 10:30 and she said she was coming straight home." Aidan shook his head.

"Think Aidan; who's house could she be at?" I looked at my older brother wishing he could come up with something.

"I don't know Belle. I honestly don't know where she could be." He put his hand on my shoulder while giving me a tiny smile.

I shook my head trying to figure out what was going through my sister's head at the moment. I was pissed at her because of how worried I was, Aidan was, and our parents were.

"Belle what's with that look on your face?" Aidan asked looking over at me. He put his hand on top of mine.

"I'm pissed at Mack." I looked over at him with worry and pain in my eyes.

"Belle you need to calm the hell down. This isn't going to help Mack at all." Aidan stood and looked at me.

"How can you say that, Aidan? She's making mom and dad worry; she doesn't even care that she's not here." I cried waving my hands around wildly.

"Belle, she's still our sister. We have to--" Aidan started as I stood up.

"I'm not doing anything; she's inconsiderate, Aidan. She doesn't care that mom is sitting in the living room crying her eyes out. She doesn't care that you and I are sitting here arguing over her. Mack, my sister, doesn't care that dad and mom is caring enough about her to send out a search party." I shouted hoping to get it through his thick skull that Mack pissed the hell outta me.

"Belle . . ." Aidan tried again as I shook my head and looked at him.

"This time I'm not agreeing with you Aidan. She's selfish." I put my foot down before pushing away from the counter and walking through the hall towards the front door.

"Belle where are you going?" Mom's worried voice asked me as I turned around and looked at her.

"I'm going outside for some air." I sighed before continuing on my journey.

Collapsing into the swing on the porch, crystal tears pooled in my eyes. I knew this, with Mack, was going to either tear the family apart or bring us stronger together. And at the moment, my bets were on the first.

Lying across the swing and I put my face in my hand before crying the store up tears. I felt my body shake with sobs as the tears came. I hiccupped and cried knowing I was being loud and childish but it was the way I was getting my anger out.

I heard heavy footsteps come up the stairs before eyes settled on me. I picked my head up and saw Josh's concerned face looking back at me. "Look at you pretty girl. You're a mess."

He took the few steps that separated us and took a seat on the swing before pulling me into his lap. He used the padding of his thumb to wipe the tears away from my face. "You wanna talk?"

I sighed before shaking my head. I got situated so my head was on his shoulder. My tears caused his grey shirt to turn a dark blue. Josh just rubbed my back until the sobs turned to soft hiccups.

He continued to rub my back until I picked my head up to look at him. He pushed my hair behind my ear and looked deep into my eyes. "You wanna talk now?"

"Mack is the worst sister ever." I looked into his eyes as he nodded slightly.

He stayed quiet processing that one little sentence. "Are you sure Belle? Are we still talking about the same sister?"

I laughed a bitter laugh before thinking about my sentence. "I'm sure. She doesn't care that mom and dad are worried sick about her. She doesn't care that Aidan and I just got into an argument over her."

"Wait, you and Aidan just got into an argument? About what?" Josh's eyes came together in confusion.

"He got mad that I was pissed off at Mack being selfish. We don't know where she is and she doesn't have the decency to call and let mom or dad know where she is." I shoved my hand through my hair in pure frustration.

"Belle, calm down sweetie. I don't need you freaking out." Josh looked at me lovingly.

Tears pooled in my brown eyes again before I shook my head. "I'm just so mad at Mack, Josh. I never thought I'd be this mad at her."

He kissed my forehead softly before looking at me. "Mack has a lot on her mind; she probably doesn't even realize what she's doing to her family."

"I just . . . just wish this wasn't happening to my family." I said after some thought.

"I know baby, I know." He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead before a light wind swung us back and forth.

We stayed quiet and in our own thoughts. Josh ran his hand over my back, trying to get me to calm down and relax. A yawn escaped my mouth causing Josh to look at me.

"Belle you need sleep." He continued to rub my back as I shook my head in protest.

"I need to stay awake so I can give Mack a piece of my mind." I rolled over so I was facing up, looking right into his eyes.

"You also need sleep so you're not a zombie." He laughed before leaning over and kissing me softly.

"I'm staying awake, Josh. Don't fight me." I smiled lacing our fingers together before kissing the back of his hand. He rubbed his thumb over my knuckles as I looked into his dark blue eyes.

He shook his head, the smile never leaving his face. I knew, with Josh by my side, everything would be right in the world or my world at least.

"You're quiet." His eyes rose as he told me that statement. I giggled before shaking my head.

"I have every right to be quiet." I paused thinking of something. "How did I get so lucky?"

"What do you mean?" Josh continued to rub his thumb over my knuckles soothingly.

"I mean I've got two great parents who adopted me into their homes and I have a great set of siblings who will always be there for me. And most importantly, I have you." I smiled.

"What about me?" He grinned as I rolled my eyes. "You just love hearing me talk about you huh?" I smiled.

"You know it, Belle. Now what about me?" I laughed before carefully thinking about it.

"Even though we've been together for not even a month yet, you've always been there for me. At first you were Aidan's best friend but slowly you've become mine. Since Mack's accident, we've been closer than ever." I smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He leaned forward and kissed me.

I smiled in contentment as Josh and I continued to swing back and forth on the swing in silence.

_**Gabi's POV**_

I silently watched my husband coping with his own emotions. I knew he was worried and mad at our daughter. He paced back and forth in front of me before staring out the big bay window at our other daughter and a hint of a smile played against his lips.

"Troy, come sit down and try to relax." He turned and looked at me before sighing.

"I can't Gabi. I'm worried, mad, and every emotion in between." I saw in tired eyes he was correct.

I pushed myself off the couch and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist before laying my cheek against his back. "Everything will be all right, Troy."

"How can you be so optimistic?" He shook his head as I smiled.

"I don't know but I know Mack is confused and worried about her future just like we are." For some reason, the tears dried up and I was ready to take on the future.

"I wish I could be like that Gabi. I . . . I just want the best for our baby." He sighed as I nodded.

"I do too Troy but her and Brandon are going to have to figure this thing out. Mack knows we'll support her 150 percent. She just has to figure everything out for herself." I felt Troy take my hands in his and gave them a squeeze.

"I just want the best for her." Troy whispered as I smiled.

"And she will have the best for her. There might be rough times ahead for her Troy, but she'll always have her family's love."

He stayed quiet just watching Belle and Josh interact on the porch swing. "They remind you of anyone?"

"I hate to say it but yeah they do. Whenever I see them together, I'm instantly thrown back to our teenage years." I smiled shaking my head.

"We have a pretty good life for ourselves, Gabi." Troy nodded his head as I smiled.

"I know we do. And one day, our kids will get to live the same life we're living if they want." I stood on my tip toes and kissed him gently.

"Thank you, Gabi." Troy looked into my eyes and smiled the first genuine smile the entire night.

"For what?" I questioned looking over at him.

"For calming me down and getting me to think about some things." I smiled as he said those things.

"That's what I'm here for. I love you, Troy." He kissed me again before pulling back smiling.

"And I love you too." I untangled myself from him before walking into the kitchen where Aidan was sitting talking on the phone.

I vaguely heard his end of the conversation before getting myself a cup of water. I sipped it slowly before turning and giving Aidan a questioning look.

"Where's dad?" He asked hanging up the phone.

"In the living room watching Josh and Belle interact. Why?" I asked as he shook his head.

"I found Mack." He sighed loudly.

_**Belle's POV**_

I giggled as Josh's fingers found the side of my waist. "Stop it, Joshua."

"I thought you loved me." His hurt face caused me to laugh even more.

"Joshua Daniel Danforth, stop it." I looked deep into his dark blue eyes. He held his hands up in innocence while a smirk crossed his lips.

"I'm sorry Anabelle Jacqueline Bolton." He leaned forward to capture me in a kiss.

"It's all right. Thank you for making me laugh. It made me forget about everything for a few minutes." I smiled as he shook his head.

"It's not a problem. I love hearing you laugh; it's calming." Josh sighed deeply.

"Are you on the Anabelle Bolton high pill?" I questioned looking at him.

"I think so." He grinned before leaning over and getting closer to my face.

I felt his warm breath tickle my eyes as he came ever closer. I anticipated the kiss I knew was coming. Josh's eyes connected with mine before closing his eyes and closing the distances between us.

"Belle come on; we found Mack." Just before our lips connected, Aidan's rushed voice caused Josh to pull back quickly. Mom and dad rushed down the steps and hurriedly got into the car.

"Damn it Aidan." I cussed under my breath as Josh's hand flew behind his head and scratched it uncomfortable.

I shook my head before turning and looking at Josh. "I have to go. Come with us?"

My pleading eyes bore into his as he grabbed my hand and nodded. "Of course."

We pushed ourselves off the swing before walking down the steps and getting into the car. I glared at Aidan before buckling my seatbelt.

"You two looked a little hot and heavy." Aidan grinned as I reached forward and punched him.

"Ow Belle that hurt. And it's the truth." Aidan grinned as I moved forward to hit him again.

"Woah tiger hold on. Aidan knock it off." Josh glared at his best friend as the grin slipped off Aidan's face.

"I'm sorry but it was too good to resist." Aidan held his hands up as my face relaxed.

"I'm sorry Aidan; I'm sorry about our fight earlier. I was so mad and I took it out on you." I threw my arms around his neck as he laughed.

"It's all right Belle. I understand. We cool?" He asked turning around in the seat to look at me.

"We cool. I love you Aidan." I smiled as he shook his head.

"I love you too Belle." I unhooked my arms around his neck before curling up to Josh's side.

I was worried about what we would find when we saw Mack. I took a deep breath and tried to prepare myself for what was in store.

* * *

**Feedback would be awesome. So what's going to happen between Belle and Mack? I would love ideas and suggestions. Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback!! It means the world to me!**


	35. Chapter 33

**ayA/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Thanks to HorseLover20693 for the idea in this chapter. Also thank you to MandySueeeee for her help in this chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

_**October 18**__**th**__**, 2031 2:00 am (Belle's POV)**_

_I was worried about what we would find when we saw Mack. I took a deep breath and tried to prepare myself for what was in store._

"You ready?" Josh asked squeezing my hand before I locked eyes with him. I nodded my head slowly before getting out of the car.

Josh and I followed my parents up the stairs at Brandy's house. My mom reached over and rang the doorbell before returning to her place by dad. I gazed at their faces before sighing loudly.

The door flew open and Becky, Brandy's younger sister opened the door. She opened the door wider to let us come in.

"They're in there." Becky pointed into the living room where Brandon, Mack, and Brandy were sitting.

Mack was curled up in Brandon's arms. Tears steamed down her face as she noticed us standing there.

"Momma . . ." Mack started before mom and dad both butted in.

"Come on, Mack, we're going home." Dad put an end to her excuse.

"Dad no . . ." Mack gently argued back as dad gave her the world famous glare.

"Mackenzie Miah let's go home. We'll talk there." Mom said gently giving her oldest daughter a look.

Mack locked eyes with me before I broke the contact and looked towards the ground. I watched her eyes move Aidan's before Aidan reached over and squeezed my hand.

I let go of Josh and Aidan's hands before walking out of the house and down the steps. I sat down and put my head in my hands just trying to get a grip on what was happening.

I heard footsteps walk out onto the porch and sat down next to me. Thinking it was Aidan or Josh, I was shocked to see Mack. I stared out into the night's sky and completely ignored Mack.

"Belle talk to me." Mack looked over at me and attempted to grab my hands which I kept close to my body.

I continued to ignore her as mom and dad came out the door and headed for the car. Josh offered his hand to me as I took it. He helped me in before Aidan and Mack followed us in.

I cuddled against Josh the entire way home. The slow movement of the car managed to lure me to sleep.

_**October 19, 2031 12:00 pm**_

I felt the warm sunshine on my face as I blinked my eyes. I looked around the blue room realizing I was in my room and sleeping in my own bed. I heard someone moving on the ground next to my bed. I peaked over and grinned when I saw who was sleeping; he was curled up, his head in the crook of his arm, and his chest moving up and down slowly.

I reached over and laced my fingers with his. He blinked a couple of times before looking up at me. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty." He stretched before his lips curled up in a smile.

"Morning. How did I get here?" I asked looking around the room.

"You don't remember last night?" His grin faded before looking up at me.

I shook my head before he grinned and joined me sitting on my bed. He reached over and kissed me before continuing.

"You fell asleep on our way back to the house. I carried you up here and you were loudly dreaming so I sang you back to sleep before falling asleep myself." Josh grinned as I shook my head.

"I'm sorry I was bad company earlier." I frowned before he took my hands in his.

"Belle you could never be bad company. Did you and Mack talk at all last night?" Josh gave me his famous look.

I sighed loudly before rubbing my hands over my face. "She tried talking to me but I ignored her. I'm still pissed off at her, Josh."

He squeezed my hands before looking straight into my eyes. "I know you are but you are her sister. You're going to have to forgive her some time or another."

"Does that time have to be today?" I whined as he shook his head.

"Belle . . ." He dragged my name out while giving me a look.

"I'm not going to start a casual conversation with her. If she tries talking to me, I'm going off on her." I warned Josh as he nodded his head.

"If that's what you need to get your anger out, then I'm not going to stop you." He looked at me as I smiled.

"That's all I ask. Now what did my parents say about you staying the night?" I raised my eyes as he grinned.

"They were the ones that told me I could stay in here last night. I promised them I'd sleep on the floor." He grinned as I slapped his arm.

"I thought we would be in trouble." My shocked face caused him to laugh eventually pulling me into laughter as well.

We continued to laugh until a knock on the door caught our attention. I looked over at Josh whose wide eyes matched mine.

"Who is it?" I called hoping it was Mack on the other side.

"It's me." She pushed open the door. Her eyes widened when she spotted Josh and I laughing on the bed.

"Can we talk?" Mack leaned against the doorframe while looking at me.

I looked at Josh before he nodded his head. "Can you give a few minutes alone?"

Josh nodded before kissing my forehead and leaving the room. I stayed sitting on the bed as Mack walked over to my desk chair and took a seat.

"Belle . . ." She dragged out my name as I shook my head.

"If we're going to do this, then there are a couple of things you need to know." I looked straight into her eyes before standing up and walking over to where she was sitting.

I waited until I had her full attention before taking a deep breath and shaking my head slightly in her direction.

"Do you know how worried you had mom, dad, me and Aidan last night?" I took a deep breath before continuing. "Do you know when I came into the house the night before at midnight mom and dad were on full alert? Did you even think about how worried mom and dad would be?" I shocked myself at how calm my voice was.

"Belle . . . I didn't think." Mack tried to hide her emotions but tears managed to fall down her face.

"That's the thing Mack. You never took the time to think about how mom and dad would act to you not coming home. Brandon even thought you were safe at home." I managed to keep my voice in check in fear of mom and dad coming in and breaking this up.

"Mack you're not the only one in this house. There are 9 other people in this house. Granted, four of them were gone last night; there were still five other people that were worried about you and your safety. To tell you the truth," I paused making sure she was still listening to me, "I was livid. Aidan and I got into a fight about you and my boyfriend came over just to try and calm me down."

She looked at me guiltily but I dismissed it. "I . . . I don't know what else to say to you."

More tears escaped from her eyes as I continued to throw comments at her. I sighed loudly before running my hand through my hair. "Mack, I'm going to constant love you, no matter what happens. But I just want to make you realize worried we were."

"Belle, I was just overwhelmed that I ran to Brandy's and told her and her parents everything. They must have called mom and dad and told them I was there. I'm just so scared, Belle." Mack cried as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I know, Mack. I'm scared too. You're my sister and I . . ." Tears clogged my eyes as Mack hugged me tighter.

We sat there and cried while hugging each other. We stayed that way until the tears ran out. "Are we all right now?"

I shook my head before wiping the stray tears away. "We're all right. I love you, Mack."

"I love you too Belle." I pulled back and shook my head.

The opening of my bedroom door caught me by surprise. Josh and Brandon were both standing there with identical grins on their faces.

"Are you two all better now?" Brandon asked walking into my room with his arms crossed over his chest.

Mack and I looked at each other before looking over at our boyfriends. "Yeah I think we are."

Mack, Brandon, Josh and I sat on my bed, just catching up on things. Mack and Brandon told us that they were defiantly going to keep the baby, and were going to raise it together. They were so excited on finding out what sex the baby was.

I smiled over in Josh's direction before he pulled me up off the bed with him.

"We'll be back." He said to Mack before walking me out the door. I looked over at him, unsure of what was going on.

"What's going on Josh?" I asked him nerves rushing through my stomach.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you. You are truly the strongest person I have ever met." He said before pulling me into a sweet, soft kiss. I smiled against his lips before pulling away, leaning into him.

The next thing I remember is hearing a loud crash coming from downstairs. I turned to Josh, knowing something was happening. I ran down the hall quickly, and down the stairs. I got to the bottom, seeing mom standing over dad, who was unconscious, lying on the floor. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes as I stared at mom. I saw her lips moving, but no words were coming out.

"Belle, call 9-1-1!" Mom screamed in my direction as I stood there, like a frozen icicle.

I heard pounding footsteps come down the steps as Mack and Brandon appeared in the kitchen. Almost immediately, Mack started crying, wrapping her arms around me as Brandon crouched down, checking for a pulse on my dad's neck.

Josh ran over to the kitchen phone, dialing for an ambulance before coming back over to me. I was sobbing into Mack's shoulder when Josh wrapped his arms around me, comforting me in any way he could.

"Shh . . . Belle it's going to be all right." Josh whispered trying to get me to calm down.

I just fell into his embrace as the fury of the household came to a standstill. The EMTs came into the house with a stretcher and asked us to stand out of the way so they could do their work.

Josh led me out of the kitchen and into the living room. He pushed me gently into the sofa as I just stared straight ahead. "Belle?"

I turned towards his voice but no sound came out of my mouth. The image of my father lying in the middle of the kitchen floor had burned itself into my memory.

Josh's eyes softened at the sight of me as he sat down next to me, wrapping his arms around me. I laid my head on his shoulder as I heard noise coming from the next room.

"They're moving him. Mom's going with him to the hospital. I'm going to call Aidan and Josh and let them know." Mack said quietly as I nodded my head.

No tears came as I sat there in Josh's embrace. My mind went numb and I was unable to think or communicate with anyone around me. "Come on Belle." Josh helped me up and walked me out the door leading me to Brandon's car.

We got in the backseat while Josh never let me go. I knew our family, once again, was in for a bumpy ride. I looked over at Josh who gave me a faint smile before looking up at Brandon and Mack in the front seat. Brandon's larger hand covered Mack's as he drove us to the hospital.

"Did you get a hold of Aidan and Josh?" My boyfriend asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

"Yeah; they're going to meet us there. I also called Taylor and Sharpay and told them what was going on. They're going to keep the kids for a while longer." Mack's quiet voice wavered as she informed us.

I nodded my head feeling like the usual ten minute ride to the hospital was taking way too long. I didn't hear what was going on in the car around me; my thoughts were focused on that of how my dad was doing.

"We're here." Brandon announced as Josh and I slid out of the car. His arm made its way around my shoulder as I walked into his embrace.

Josh led me inside the ER before we took a seat. My eyes swept around the room and sighed loudly when I didn't see mom anywhere. "She's probably by the doctors." Josh whispered reading my mind as I nodded.

I squeezed his hand wishing time would pass by in an instant. I wished my mom would walk out at any second and with a smile on her face, telling us that dad was all right.

Josh squeezed my hand as a tiny smile came over my face. I looked to my left and saw him sitting there with a worried look on his face. I squeezed his hand back as he looked over at me. "You want anything?" He spoke so quietly that it was hard for me to hear in the loud ER.

I shook my head letting him know that I had everything I needed. He leaned over and pulled me closer to his side before gently kissing my forehead.

Mack grabbed my other hand knowing exactly what I was going through. I squeezed it back thanking her for being right by my side.

"Mack! Belle!" I heard our names being called before four sets of feet slid to a stop directly in front of us.

"What happened?" Aidan tried catching his breath, his mind more on the worry of what was going on with our dad.

"Dad collapsed in the middle of the kitchen; Josh called 9-1-1 and they brought him here. We haven't heard anything." Brandon said speaking up for Mack and me.

"Where's mom?" Josh asked looking between me and Mack.

"She's back with your dad." My boyfriend spoke up as I looked over at Miranda and Carly, both who had accompanied their boyfriends here.

We sat down and started waiting again for our questions to be answered. Josh started rubbing his thumb over my knuckles as I curled up closer to his side. He kissed my forehead just letting me know he was there for me.

My eyes trailed around the waiting room before settling on my siblings and their boyfriend or girlfriends. Brandon was holding Mack extremely close, whispering sweet things in her ear. Carly and Aidan were staring straight ahead in disbelief. Josh and Miranda were talking quietly between themselves.

"Belle, you're worrying me sweetie." Josh whispered as I looked at him.

"I'm worried, Josh. Dad's been the healthiest out of all of us. He still plays basketball on the weekends with his buddies. He's the healthy food nut; he's training for that marathon in next few weeks. This can't be happening." I shook my head as Josh wrapped his arms around me.

"Shh . . . Belle don't jump to anything yet. We don't know what's wrong with him yet. How about we wait for the doctors?" Josh suggested as I sighed knowing he was right.

I nodded my head as my eyes found the entrance to the back of the ER. I just stared at the door wishing it would open.

After what seemed like hours, the door finally swung open. A doctor in a white coat following him came out and scanned the area. His eyes skipped over us as anger crossed my face.

"Anyone here for Mr. Joshua Hanson?" The doctor called as I stood up and stalked over to him.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked looking up at the doctor.

"Are you related to Joshua Hanson?" The doctor looked down at me.

"No I not but my father is back there. And I'm just trying to find out what's wrong." I yelled getting angrier by the minute.

"I'm sorry miss I can't help you." The doctor turned when someone came up to him and demanded his attention.

I mumbled some stuff under my breath before stomping up towards the nurse's desk. "Can you help me?"

"Name?" The nurse looked up at me with her reading glasses down to the tip of her nose.

"Mine?" I asked pointing to my chest as she looked me up and down.

"No the person you're inquiring about." The nurse's voice was full of annoyances as I slapped my hands onto the table.

"Listen woman, I'm not in the mood for your damn attitude. I'm just trying to find out some information about my father. Is that too hard for you to do?" I yelled as Josh, my boyfriend, Aidan, and Brandon stalked up to the nurse's desk.

"We're sorry about her. She's a little stressed." Brandon explained as Josh took me in his arms and kissed my forehead.

"You need to calm down." Josh whispered bringing me back over to where Miranda, Mack, and Carly were sitting.

Carly gave me a look which I shook my head at. "Leave it to you Belle to make a scene."

"I can't help it. I feel so helpless sitting here not knowing what's happening to daddy." Tears threatened to fall as I angrily wiped them away.

My eyes fell to the door that held the answers I was looking for. Every now and then it would swing open and quickly close without answers for my siblings and me. Josh squeezed my hand every now and then just letting me know he was there if I needed anything. Taking my eyes off the door for a minute, I looked over at him before he gave me a small smile.

"You doing all right?" Josh whispered before I shook my head.

"I'd be doing better if mom came out and told us how he's doing." I looked up hearing the door bang against the wall.

I immediately stood up noticing mom walk out with tears streaked down her cheeks. She walked out with her hand to her mouth. I walked closer immediately drawing her into a hug.

"What's wrong momma?" I asked pulling back and looking at her.

She shook her head as more tears escaped from her eyes. I traded looks with my siblings before looking at mom.

"I have something to tell you guys." Mom looked between the four of us before looking towards the ground.

* * *

**Ooohhhh Cliffhanger. Feedback will be wonderful. I'll update later on this weekend! Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback; I really appreciated!**


	36. Chapter 34

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Thanks to HorseLover20693 for the idea in this chapter. Also thank you to MandySueeeee for her help in this chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

_**October 19, 2031 2:00 pm (Belle's POV)**_

"_I have something to tell you guys." Mom looked between the four of us before looking towards the ground._

"Mom what's wrong with dad?" Aidan asked voicing the question that was on our minds.

"Your dad had a mild heart attack; he's fine but it's a huge wake up call for him and for us." Mom said taking a deep breath.

Aidan and I traded looks before looking back at mom. "That's not possible. Dad's the fittest of all of us."

"It doesn't just have to do with staying fit. Your dad's been under a lot of stress lately." Mom took another deep breath before letting it out slowly.

"He has? He hasn't shown it." Mack said looking at us with a confused look on her face.

"There's been something going on with him for the past few days but I couldn't put my finger on it. He admitted there's some stuff going on at the restaurant that he didn't want us to worry about." Unseen looks by mom were traded among my siblings and me.

"It is serious?" Josh hugged Miranda close to his side before questioning mom.

"Nothing that the four of you need to worry about. Now dad wants to see you four as well as your counterparts; his words not mine." Mom smiled the first true smile in a while as we laughed.

"We called Aunt Sharpay and Aunt Taylor to tell them what's going on. They send their love." Mack spoke up.

"Thanks. Now we can't excite him when we go see him. He's going to be drugged up and a little out of it." Mom warned us.

"What happens when he goes home? How is our life going to change?" I asked knowing something was going to happen.

"Your dad has to take it easy for a couple of weeks and try to cut out the majority of the stress in his life." Mom sighed.

"And if he doesn't?" Aidan asked as my eyes flew up to meet his.

"We'll deal with that when we get to that point. Now how about we go cheer dad up a little?" Mom looked between us and smiled.

We weaved our way through the ER until we came to where the rooms where located. Mom expertly knew her way through the corridors as I smiled. I had forgotten she was once a nurse and she had navigated the hallways with ease. She slowed coming to stop in front of one of the large rooms. "Remember no excitement for him."

Mom eyed us individually before gently pushing open the door. We walked in as she followed us in. She walked over to the side of the bed before kissing dad's forehead gently.

"Troy?" She waited a minute before grasping his hand with hers. "Come on sweetie. You have some visitors."

His eyes fluttered open before a smile stretched across his face. "Hey guys. You didn't have to stay here."

Mack, Miranda, Carly, and I each tried to smile but were unsuccessful. "We had to dad. We wanted to see how you were doing."

"Aww Belle I'm all right. The doctors got me on some meds and they're monitoring me." Dad smiled his brightest smile as I shook my head.

Josh came up beside me and grasped my hand with his. He gave me a reassuring smile which I was grateful for.

We stood there and casually shot the breeze with dad until he yawned. "Guys I think your dad needs rest. We'll come visit you later, Troy."

"I'm not tired, Gabi. Let them stay." Dad stubbornly replied to which mom gave him a look.

"Troy you need your rest. Remember, no overdoing it." Mom was strict when she needed to be and there was no way dad was going to win this battle.

"Don't worry dad; we'll come back tomorrow and see you." Aidan spoke up as dad held up his hand.

"You take care of your siblings, Aidan." Dad said as Aidan promised he would.

Josh said goodbye to dad before joining Aidan, Miranda, and Carly out into the hall.

"Brandon, Josh take care of these two. They're going to be emotional these next few days." Dad eyed our boyfriends with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry about it, Troy. We'll do our best." Brandon and Josh both promised.

"Get some rest daddy and we'll see you tomorrow." Mack leaned over and hugged him.

"You take care of yourself. You're eating for two now." Dad looked between Mack and Brandon as she smiled.

"I will daddy." She said before leaving the room. Josh, mom, and I were the only ones in the room with dad.

"Can I have a moment with dad alone?" I asked looking between mom and Josh.

Mom hesitated for a minute before nodding her head. Josh kissed my forehead before leaving the room.

I drew the chair closer to the side of the bed as dad watched me curious of why I wanted to talk to him alone. "What's bugging you Anabelle?"

"I was so scared, dad." I promised myself that no tears would fall down my face as I talked to him.

"I know you were Belle but I'm all right now. The doctors caught it and no permanent damage occurred." Dad convinced me as I struggled to hide my tears.

"I don't want to lose you. I'm only 15 years old." I looked at his worn out tired face.

"Belle, you're not going to lose me. You're stuck with me for at least another thirty years." I smiled a little.

"You promise?" I asked knowing I was being childish.

"I promise, Belle. Now go on home and take care of your younger siblings. Your mom and I will tell them what happened." Dad looked at me.

"I love you daddy." I stood up and gave him a half hug.

"I love you too Belle. Go on now and I'll see you tomorrow." He gave me his famous smile as I walked out of the room.

Once out in the hall, I went straight to Josh's arms and cried. The tears I had been holding in were finally released. He rubbed his hand up and down my back trying to calm me down. "Shh Belle, everything is going to be all right."

I shook my head listening to his whispers in my ear. I wanted to believe it but I couldn't; not in my heart. Not until my dad was out of the hospital and at home with me and my siblings.

"Uh . . . guys we're heading home." Aidan stammered coming up to Josh and me.

"We're coming." Josh quietly told Aidan before guiding me down the hall and out to where the cars were parked.

Josh helped me into the car before we were whisked away back to the house. I kept my head in Josh's chest the entire way back to the house. The only time I looked up was when the car came to a stop in the driveway.

I pushed away from Josh and ran up the stairs before closing the door and going to sit on the window seat in my room. I grabbed Mr. Bubbles, the stuffed bear dad had gotten me for my second birthday. He was ragged but still had the scent of the cologne that dad used to wear. I stuffed my face into trying to keep more tears from coming.

A gentle knock came at the door but I just ignored it. I focused on Mack, Aidan, Brandon, and Carly standing on the basketball court talking to each other. I watched their every move. I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder as I continued to stare out the window.

"Belle . . ." He dragged my name out as I shook my head.

"You must think I'm the biggest baby ever." I quietly looked back at him with a grim look on my face.

"You're worried about your dad. And I don't think you're a big baby. But Belle, he's going to be fine." Josh sat down across from me and gave me a look.

"I know but I still have that feeling something is going to happen." I frowned hearing a loud noise coming from downstairs.

Josh must have seen my expression because he jumped on the opportunity. "Your mom wanted all of her children home with her."

"J.J., Jake, Lily, and Cassie are all home?" My eyes went wide when he slowly nodded.

"Yeah your mom wanted all the kids home for support and unity." Josh grasped my hand and squeezed it.

I nodded my head and looked at my ragged teddy bear. Josh gently took it out of my hands and looked at it. He smiled running his hand over the bear.

"How long have you had this?" Josh handed the bear back to me and smiled.

"Dad got it for me when I turned two. I would constantly steal Mack's so dad decided to get me my own. He named it Mr. Bubbles and the name stuck." I smiled wiping the fallen tears away from my cheeks.

"Belle your dad is going to be coming home soon. You should be happy; not sitting here crying." Josh looked at me as I nodded.

I stayed quiet not really listening to him talk. The figures outside caught my attention. I stayed quiet not really knowing what to say.

_**Gabi's POV**_

"Mack, Aidan, Josh can you guys come into the house?" I asked the three older ones knowing Josh Danforth was upstairs talking with Belle.

"What's up mom?" Aidan came walking behind me as I made my way to the living room.

"I want to talk to the younger four and I want you guys there." I looked at the three of them.

"Where's Belle?" Josh asked as I sighed loudly.

"Her and Josh are upstairs talking. She's taking this really hard." I told them.

"Is she going to be all right?" Aidan's eyes were worried about his younger sister.

"I think so; it's just going to take time and patience with your sister. She's having a hard time right now." I told them as all three of them nodded.

"I'm going to get the younger four. I'll be back." Mack said rushing upstairs and disappearing into the playroom.

A few minutes later we heard the rushing on the stairs and finally four faces appeared in the entry way. I put on a smile and turned and looked at them.

"Come in guys. I wanna talk to you." I watched them sit on the couch before I took a seat on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"What's wrong mom?" Cassie asked bouncing her legs up and down as her and Lily giggled.

"Something happened." I started watching the four of them calm down some. "What's wrong momma?" Jake asked.

I felt a hand on my shoulder before looking back and seeing Aidan standing directly behind me.

"Where's daddy, mom?" J.J. asked as tears clouded my vision of my youngest children.

"He's in the hospital." I told them quietly as they traded looks with each other.

"Is he hurt?" Lily asked the concern visible in her voice.

"He had some heart trouble." I looked at them and their concern faces.

"He doesn't have a heart?" Jake questioned as the other three erupted in giggles.

I smiled seeing how innocent the kids really were. Aidan, Mack, and Josh laughed before I turned the mood back to somber.

"Do you know what a heart attack is?" I watched the kids' faces go to concern to confuse.

I tried to put it into terms that the 6 and 8 years old would understand. I told them what had happened and explained that dad would be in the hospital for a couple of days but he would be home soon.

"So his heart is bad?" Lily's eyes furrowed as I smiled and shook my head.

"No it was just blocked but the doctors made it all better. Dad's going to be fine." I smiled looking at them.

"So what do we do now?" Jake looked between me and his other siblings.

"How about you guys go make him some get well cards? I'm sure he'll love those." I suggested as they gave me hugs before running into the kitchen.

I put my head in my hands before Aidan started rubbing my back. "At least they know now, mom."

"I hope I didn't confuse them more." I picked my head up and looked at him.

"They needed to know mom. They were bound to ask question sometime or another." Mack spoke up.

"Yeah I guess so. Can you guys hold down the fort so I can go see dad one more time tonight?" I looked between Mack, Aidan, and Josh.

"Yeah we can. Miranda, Carly, and Brandon are coming back over later on tonight to hang out. We'll get pizza for dinner." I nodded after listening to Aidan's words.

"Thank you so much." I locked eyes with each of them individually.

"It's not a problem mom. I'll try talking to Belle later on tonight too." Mack nodded her head.

"Let me try first. I'm going to go up there. Keep an eye on your siblings." I told them pushing myself off the coffee table before walking up the stairs.

I stopped suddenly seeing mine and Troy's wedding picture hanging on the end of the hallway. I smiled walking up to it. I touched it remember how happy we were that day. "Oh Troy." I sighed.

I pushed away from the wall before walking over to Belle's door. I knocked gently before pushing it open.

"Belle can I talk to you a minute?" I quietly walked into her room. My eyes softened seeing Belle curled up in Josh's embrace.

"Sure mom. Can you give us a minute?" She asked her boyfriend as he nodded.

"I'll be downstairs." He walked out the door before closing it gently behind him.

I sat down sighing before grasping her hand tightly. "You wanna talk?"

She shook her head before looking at me. "Why did this happen to dad? When we're little, we think our parents are invincible; nothing is every going to happen to them and then something like this happens."

"I don't know why this happened but it did. The good news is that dad's going to be fine. He's going to be coming home in a couple of days and our lives will return to normal." She laughed as I finished talking.

"Mom, when was the last time our lives were normal? I mean they might as well dedicate a room in the hospital to the Boltons. This is the third hospital visit in a little over a month." I laughed listening to her talk.

"I bet they'll do that. I'm banning hospitals for at least the next four weeks." I told her.

"Thanks mom. You're the strongest person I know." Belle reached over and gave me a hug.

"You're pretty strong yourself. I'm going to go in a few minutes back up to the hospital. Will you help Mack, Aidan, and Josh with the kids?" Mom questioned.

"I will. Tell dad that we love him." She asked as I nodded.

"He knows but I'll remind him. Any time you need to talk, I'm here Belle." I told her.

"I know." She hesitated for a minute before looking at me. "Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?" I was confused at what she was asking.

"Do you miss working at the hospital?" Belle asked as I weighed the answer.

"Do I miss working? Yes but I would never trade the experience I've had raising you 8 kids. It was nice knowing the hospital like the back of my hand but I love being a stay at home mom too much." I smiled as she smiled.

"I'm glad you're not working at the hospital anymore." Belle told me. "You might have been working when dad collapsed."

"I might have been but I wasn't. I was at home and you older kids were quick on your feet. You guys helped dad out a lot." I told her.

"I love you mom." Belle reached forward and gave me a hug.

"I love you too Belle." I told her kissed her forehead.

Together we walked downstairs to see what the rest of the family was up to. Hearing giggles and laughter coming from the kitchen, we walked in to see the seven kids laughing about something only they knew.

"Belle!" Lily and Cassie yelled before running up to her.

"Hey guys. Whatcha doing?" Belle kneeled down looking at her two younger sisters.

"Makin' cards for daddy. You wanna help?" Cassie shoved a pink marker in Belle's hand.

"I'd love to. Let's go." Belle took their hand before walking over to the table.

"Ok guys I'm going to go. I'll be home later. I left money on the counter for pizza. Behave J.J., Jake, Cassie, and Lily." I warned looking at the younger ones.

"We will mom. Tell dad we all say hi." J.J. told me as I smiled.

"I will. Behave you guys. I'll see you guys later." I told them grabbing my purse and heading out the door.

"Wait momma. Give this to him." Cassie handed me a big card that they all had signed and drew pictures of.

"I'll give this to him. We'll call you guys if dad's up for it." I told them smiling.

I walked out the door and headed to my SUV. I got in and started driving back towards the hospital knowing it would time for me to get answers out of my husband.

_**4:00 pm**_

I walked into Troy's hospital room to see him staring out the window with a faint smile on his face. The opening the door caused him to look over at me.

"What are you doing back?" His tired voice asked me as I smiled.

"I wanted to come see how you were doing. The eight kids are at home and they were coloring when I left." I said handing him the card Cassie had given me before I left.

He smiled looking through it. I sat down and grasped my hand in his. "Troy look at me."

He put the card down and looked over at me. "What's going on in your mind, pretty girl?"

"I was so scared for you. Before I left, I talked to Belle." I looked over at him.

"She talked to me about being scared and worried about me." Troy told me.

"She said the same thing to me. She's scared about your health." I looked at him.

"Things got a little stressed at work. I swear that's all." Troy told me with a forceful tone in his voice.

"Then if it's a little stressed why haven't you been getting enough sleep the past few days?" I asked as his eyes flew to mine.

"What are you talking about?" His eyes rose challenging me to tell him what I knew.

"I know about the nights you didn't come to come to bed until 3 in the morning just to be up at 6 again. What's going on Troy? What are you telling me?" I squeezed his hand.

"There's been some stuff going on at work; stuff I didn't want you or the kids to know." He sighed as I looked at him in worry.

"What kinds of things, Troy? This isn't good. I understand running a restaurant is hard, stressful, and private but when it affects your health, it becomes my business." I ran my hand up and down his arm.

"I've had to fire some people because of their poor work ethic. I didn't want you or the kids to worry about me so I didn't say anything." Troy told me.

"Listen to me; I love you and I'm going to be by your side the entire time. I'm not leaving. I love you too much to leave your side. But you have to start telling me things." I told him.

"I know and I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" His eyes bore into mine as I smiled.

"After all we've been through, how can I not forgive you? I love you Troy." I bent over and kissed him.

"I love you too." He told me after he broke the kiss. He ran his thumb over my knuckles as we enjoyed the silence between us.

The opening of the door caused us to look over at the wide open door. A man in a white coat grasped a folder and looked at us with a worried look on his face.

"Mr. Bolton, my name is Dr. Weaver. I'm the lead Cardiologist on your case. I have the results to your tests."

* * *

**Cliffhanger again . . . I know you guys hate it. Feedback would be awesome. Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback. It is very appreciated and loved!!!! I'll be updating this weekend so be on the look out for it!!!**


	37. Chapter 35

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Thanks to HorseLover20693 for the idea in this chapter. Also thank you to MandySueeeee for her help in this chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

_**October 19, 2031 4:30 pm (Gabi's POV)**_

"_Mr. Bolton, my name is Dr. Weaver. I'm the lead Cardiologist on your case. I have the results to your tests." _

"What's wrong with my husband?" Trying not to let on how worried I was for Troy, I looked at the doctor hoping I could read his facial expression.

"Mr. Bolton had a mild heart attack but I'm afraid one of the majority arteries that take blood away from the heart is blocked." Dr. Weaver told us.

"Please call me Troy and what does that exactly mean?" Troy spoke up as I forgot he doesn't know the medical terms like I did.

"That means that the blockage is the reason the heart attack happened. We need to go in, through surgery, and place a stent in the artery to make it bigger so another blockage does not happen." Dr. Weaver told us.

"Will Troy have to change any other factors of his lifestyle?" As my background of a nurse, I knew other factors of Troy's lifestyle would have to change as well.

"I'm going to prescribe an anti-blocking medication for you to take once a day." The doctor nodded before a worried look crossed Troy's face.

"What about my training schedule?" My face fell knowing Troy wouldn't like the words that I knew would come out of the doctor's mouth.

"Training schedule?" The doctor's eyes came together in confusion.

"I'm training for the Albuquerque Marathon. I've got about a month left of training." I prepared for the worst that I knew could come out of the doctor's mouth.

"I'm sorry Troy but I can't let you continue your training. You're going to be taking it easy for the next couple of weeks until your body gets back to normal." Dr. Weaver looking at us with concern.

"You mean I can't continue training?" The devastated look on Troy's face shot a thousands needles through my heart.

I shook my head knowing how determined Troy was to run the Albuquerque Marathon. Troy's face fell before gripping my hand tightly.

"I'm sorry Troy but this year's marathon is out of the question. Possible next year." Dr. Weaver told him.

"What about surgery? When are you scheduling that?" I heard myself asking.

"Tomorrow morning first thing; 8 am sharp. We'll start prepping you at 7." Dr. Weaver looked at me as I nodded.

Troy looked at me with his big as I rubbed his arm. "I have one request."

Dr. Weaver looked up at him with a shock look on his face. "What's that?"

"Can Gabi be in the OR with me tomorrow?" Troy timidly asked while locking eyes with me.

"Troy," I gasped with a hint of a smile. "I haven't scrubbed in since Belle was a baby."

"I know but I would feel so much better with you in the OR. Will you please?" His eyes bore into mine as I smiled.

"If Dr. Weaver doesn't have a problem, I'll do it." Troy's smile brightened while we looked over at the doctor.

Dr. Weaver smiled before looking at me. "I remember you being the best nurse in this hospital 15 year ago and I'd be honored if you would accompany me in the operating room."

I grasped Troy's hand; the nerves had started floating in my stomach and worry about being by my husband's side during his surgery.

"If there are no other questions, I leave the two of you alone." Dr. Weaver smiled as we said our thanks.

Watching him leave the room and hearing the door quietly shut behind him made me turn to Troy. "What were you thinking?"

Troy's smile made me ten times more irritated. "You know you used to love the operating room so I figured I would feel much more secure with you in there with me."

"Troy you're nuts. Who is going to watch the kids? Once they find out you have surgery tomorrow, they're not going to want to be in school." I told him knowingly.

"My parents came come down and sit with them. Besides you'll be the one to tell them that the surgery is over with. Come on, Gabi, you know you want to scrub up and be in surgery." Troy's eyes shone as I shook my head.

"Yeah I do but I'm also worried about you." His eyes caught my attention as he laughed.

"Come on Gabi. It's the best. It'll calm my nerves and let you be a nurse for a day." I knew he was right but I'd never tell him that.

I shook my head as he held my hand tightly. "Go home and tell the kids what's going on. Call my parents and ask if they'll sit with them while you and I are in surgery."

"I will. You get some sleep. You have a big day ahead of you." I bent over and briefly kissed his lips.

"Will you be here so I can see you before surgery?" Troy's question broke my heart.

"I will. I'll be here at 5 to help you out. I'll tell the kids to come later in the day." I told him.

"No I want to see them before I go into surgery." Troy's determination caught my attention.

"Troy . . . Dr. Weaver is the best cardiologist in this hospital." My fear caught his attention.

"I know that; I wanna tell the kids I'm going to be fine." Troy rubbed his thumb over my knuckles soothingly.

"Ok . . .get some rest and I'll be here bright and early." Kissing him again caused the biggest smile to cross his face.

"I love you Gabi and thanks." Leaning forward, I captured him in a kiss before pulling back and smiling. He kissed me again before a grin crossed my face.

"I love you too. And it'll be fun being back in the OR for a day." I smiled knowing it would ease my fears.

Watching him close his eyes, I turned and left the hospital room without another word. My feet led me out of the hospital and down to where the car was parked.

The entire way home my mind was asking God to make sure Troy was going to be all right. I asked Him to help guide the surgeons hands and for nothing to go wrong.

Too wrapped up in my thoughts I was surprised when I pulled into the driveway. I sat in the car trying to pull my thoughts together before getting out and walking into the house.

I dropped my purse on the kids' cubbies before wandering into the eerie quiet house. Looking in the living room and the dining room, I didn't see the kids until I heard noises coming from outside.

Walking through the messy kitchen and a smile on my face, I gazed outside and saw a heated basketball game going on. Aidan, Brandon, Josh, and Josh Danforth were playing against Miranda, Carly, Mack, and Belle. The younger kids were rooting on their favorite sibling.

Opening the back door slowly, I walked onto the porch and watched the talent all eight kids hand. I frowned knowing Troy would loved teaching his kids how to play his favorite sport. Remembering how much time Troy and the kids spent on the court caused tears to rush to my eyes.

"Mom you're home!" Cassie and Lily called before rushing up the stairs and into my arms.

"Hi you two. Were you good for your siblings?" I asked looking between the two.

"The best. We had pizza for dinner." Smiling at Lily's missing teeth, she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"That's good. How about you two go get your brothers and clean up? I've got something to tell you guys." I told them.

"All right. Jake, J.J. you heard momma!" Cassie yelled before throwing open the back door and running inside.

I stood up and looked at the eight concerned faces standing on the basketball court. Mack's hand found Brandon's while all the other couples found each other's hands.

"It's going to be all right guys. Come clean up and find a spot in the living room."

They followed me into the house. I walked into the kitchen while they headed for the nearest bathroom. I glanced down at the family picture that was sitting near the coffee pot. I ran my hand over Troy and I in the picture and smiled at how young we were.

"Momma come on; we're all here." Jake hollered as I smiled.

I kicked off my tennis shoes before walking into the living room. All 12 kids had managed to find somewhere to sit in the living room. They all looked at me with worried looks on their faces.

"What's wrong momma? How's daddy?" J.J. asked as I pushed forward a smile I knew they could see through.

"Your daddy is fine. He's resting right now." I started but quit not having the heart to tell them what would happen tomorrow.

"But . . .? What aren't you telling us?" Aidan looked at me with a weak smile. Carly squeezed his hand telling him to calm down.

"This is the hardest thing I'm ever going to have to tell you guys." I paused trying to find the courage to tell them. "Your dad has to have surgery in the morning."

"What? When did this come about?" Belle cried as Josh soothingly rubbed her back.

"When I went back up to see him, his doctor told us the news. He's got to have a stent inserted into one of his arteries." I told them.

"Wait daddy is having surgery? Where?" Cassie's eyes filled with worry as I shook my head.

"He's having surgery on his heart, Cass." I explained hoping I wouldn't scare the younger kids.

"What time tomorrow?" Josh asked locking eyes with me.

"Eight am. You guys aren't going to school tomorrow. I'll call you guys in tomorrow." I knew that would be the next question out of their mouths.

"Good I don't think I could sit through and worry about dad the entire day." Mack crossed her arms over her chest.

"Grandma and grandpa are going to be in the waiting room with you guys." I knew the questions would really start to fly.

"And where are you going to be?" Aidan's head snapped up at my comment.

"In the Operating Room with your father." I heard the gasps fly which caused me to giggle a little.

"You're going to be in the OR with dad while he's having surgery? Are you nuts?" Belle questioned as I nodded my head.

"Your dad requested it so I'm doing it for him. I used to be a nurse at the hospital." I reminded them.

"I remember but I didn't think you would be scrubbed up with dad." Josh wrinkled his nose up in disgust.

"Dr. Weaver is allowing it so I'm doing it for dad. I've got to be up at the hospital at 5 tomorrow morning so you guys can come up with me or wait until closer to 7 when they're prepping him." I looked at them.

Mack looked between her siblings and me before shaking her head. "We'll come up at 5. We want to spend as much time with him as we can."

"You guys have to be up at 4:15 . . . J.J., Jake, Cassie, and Lily, do you guys want to come up that early or wait and have grandma and grandpa pick you up?"

"Go with you." Lily's little voice said before the rest of her siblings agreed.

"All right. Go get into bed and I'll wake you guys up tomorrow morning." I told them.

The younger four came and gave me hugs before rushing upstairs. I promised them I would come tuck them in later on.

I turned and looked at the eight kids who remained in the living room. The fear in Carly, Miranda, Mack, and Belle's eyes scared me.

"Is he going to be all right after the surgery?" Mack's question brought me out of my daydream.

"He can't continue training for the marathon but other than that yes." I assured her.

"What else is going to change mom?" I watched Josh rub his thumb over Belle's knuckles.

"He's got to take a couple more meds and take some time to rest but other that he'll be fine." I tried to convince the kids.

I watched the kids remained quiet while getting comforted by their boyfriend or girlfriend.

"Miranda, Carly, Brandon, and Josh, if you guys want to be at the hospital, I'll call your parents and talk with them." I spoke up knowing Mack and Belle would especially want them there.

"Will you?" Mack's voice quivered emotion.

"I will. Why don't you guys go get some rest while I start the phone calls?" I looked at the tired faces.

"I don't think I can sleep mom." Aidan shook his head while looking between his siblings.

"You need sleep. As soon as I make the phone calls I'm going to sleep. 4:15 is going to come a lot sooner than you realize." Thinking back on my nursing experience I spoke the truth.

"I'll take Carly and Miranda home and then I'll be back. Josh you coming?" Aidan looked over at his younger brother who just shook his head.

"Don't linger." I warned before watching the four stand. Aidan and Josh came over and gave me hugs and kisses on the cheek. "Stay strong mom."

I smiled watching the four of them walk out of the living room and towards the door. After hearing the door shut quietly behind them, I turned my attention to the four still remaining in the living room.

"What are you four doing?" Belle and Mack held hands while getting comforted by their boyfriends.

"I'm scared mom." Belle whispered before Mack nodded her head.

"I know you girls are but you two are going to have to be there for your younger siblings. They're going to need you tomorrow." I looked between the two oldest girls.

"We know mom. We're just worried about dad." Mack voiced the concern.

"He's in good hands. I'll be in the OR with him as well as the best surgeon in Albuquerque." I patted both of their hands.

They stayed quiet before I watched Josh and Brandon interact with them. I pushed off the couch and walked into the kitchen. Picking up the phone, I dialed the seven digit number knowing this would be the second hardest conversation I would have to make tonight.

"Hello?" I heard the out of breath voice come over the phone. Hearing his voice instantly sent chills down my arm.

"Jack? It's Gabi." Taking a seat, I relished in the fact that just this morning Troy was laughing with the kids in this very room.

"Gabi hey! How's it going? How are the kids?" Jack spoke eagerly as I sighed.

"They're good. Is Amanda there?" Taking a deep breath, I knew the next part would be the hardest.

"Yeah she is. Let me get her on the other line." Hearing the phone being placed down and the hushed voices, I waited patiently for the two of them to pick up.

"Hey Gabi. What's up?" Amanda's cheery voice came over the phone as I smiled.

"I need to tell you something." I paused getting the courage to tell Troy's parents.

"What's wrong Gabi? Just tell us." Jack insisted as I nodded even though they couldn't see me.

"Troy had a mild heart attack earlier today." I waited for the reaction I knew would be coming.

"He what? Why didn't you call us?" Amanda asked as I tapped my nails on the hard wood table.

"I'm sorry but there was so much going on. But that's not the only part. He's having a stent inserted into an artery tomorrow morning and I'd like it if you could come sit with the kids." I waited knowing they would want more information.

"Wait surgery tomorrow morning? How serious is it? And why can't you sit with the kids?" Jack questioned as I rolled my eyes upward.

"Tomorrow morning at 8 am Troy will be having surgery. I'm going to be in the OR with him and the kids don't want to sit out there alone." I insisted.

"Wait you're going to scrub in?" Amanda asked with a little bitterness in her voice.

"Yes I am. Troy requested it and the surgeons don't have a problem with it." The butterflies flared up again in my stomach.

"Of course Gabi we'll be there to sit with the kids. What time are you going up there?" Jack asked.

"We're leaving here at 4:30 so we can get there. Troy wants to spend some time with the kids before the surgery so I'm going to let him have that time." I told them.

"If you need us to do anything, don't hesitate to call." Amanda piped up as I smiled.

"Thanks again you guys. I've got to make some other phone calls before going to be so I'll see you tomorrow in the waiting room." I ended the phone call quickly before moving onto the next one.

Throwing the phone down, grateful the phone calls were done, my eyes caught glance at the time. I groaned seeing it was all ready 8:30. I pushed back from the table and walked upstairs.

Hearing the quietness of the upstairs caused me to worry a little before remembering the kids had been put to bed. I peaked into Cassie and Lily's room and saw the two girls lying in bed quietly talking.

"You two are supposed to be sleeping." I whispered walking closer to their beds.

"We're scared momma. We want daddy." Lily propped her head up in her open palm.

"I know sweetheart. I want daddy home too." I sat on the edge of her bed as Cassie slid out of bed and joined us on her sister's bed.

"When's daddy coming home?" Cassie looked at me with a frown on her face.

"He'll be home soon. It depends on how it goes tomorrow morning." I kissed their foreheads.

"Momma?" Lily called as I met eyes with her.

"Yes Lily pad?" I called her by her old nickname and a smile crept across her face.

"Will you keep daddy safe?" Noticing the worry in her eyes, my heart beat quickened.

I knew I couldn't promise her but pushing the doubt aside, I slowly nodded my head. "I'll do everything I can, girls. I'll make sure daddy's safe."

Both girls seemed relieved as I pushed off the bed. "Now you two are going to have a long day tomorrow so how about you get some sleep and I'll come wake you up in the morning."

I quickly tucked them into bed before pausing at the door. I looked at the two girls who were settling down for the night. Flashbacks flashed through my mind remembering back when the girls were babies. A smile crossed my thinking back to how happy Troy and I were when J.J., Cassie, and Lily were babies.

I closed the door slowly and headed down the hallway towards the boys' room. I creaked the door open and crept over to stand between the two beds. I smiled watching their chests rise and fall with every breath they took.

I ran my hand through J.J.'s hair while keeping my eyes on Jake. I frowned wishing Troy was standing in the doorway watching my every move.

I leaned over and kissed their foreheads before walking from the room. I walked into mine and Troy's room and sat on the side of the bed. I brought a pillow to my chest as I smiled and remembering all the memories Troy and I shared in this bedroom.

I knew four am would come earlier than I planned so I quickly changed into my pajamas before slipping between the sheets and turning out the lights. I prayed hoping everything would go all right in the morning and Troy would be all right in the end.

* * *

**Feedback would be great. The next chapter will have Troy's surgery and the aftermath. How will Gabi like being back in the OR? Will she want to get back in the hospital routine or no? Ideas would be helpful and accepted. Thank you for all your feedback and ideas! I love them all!**


	38. Chapter 36

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Thanks to HSMandChelseaFCfan for the idea in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

_**October 20**__**th**__**, 2031 4:00 am (Gabi's POV)**_

Rolling over and letting my hand rest in the place usually reserved for my husband, a frown crossed my face. I knew today was going to be an interesting day. Moments later, I heard the alarm sound. Pushing myself off the bed, I walked the short distance between the bed and the bathroom.

Letting the warm water pound over me, gave me a chance to really think about today and how it would change us all. Rubbing my hair dry, I put some light makeup on before pulling my hair back into a pony tail. Taking my light blue scrubs out, I quickly got dressed before putting my nonskid white tennis shoes.

Taking a deep breath, I walked out of our room and started for the kids' room. I stopped at Josh's first knowing it would take him the longest time to wake up.

"Josh, it's time to wake up." Softly shaking him, he rolled over and groaned loudly.

Stretching and groaning even more, he cracked his eyes open. "It's too early mom."

I shook my head and smiled a little. "I'm sorry sweetie, you wanted to come to the hospital with me."

"I know and I'm up. Is anyone else up?" His groggy voice caused me to smile.

"No you were the first one since you're the hardest to get up." Walking towards the door, I turned and gave him one final look.

"Finish getting up." Walking out the door, I headed towards the other kids' rooms.

By 4:10 all the kids were semi awake. I headed downstairs after grabbing some games to keep the kids occupied in the waiting room. Walking into the kitchen and hearing absolute silence caused me to worry a little.

"Rise and shine you guys. It's going to be a great day." I grinned as they shot me murderous glares.

Aidan shook his head before finishing his orange juice. "It's too early mom. How can you be so happy?"

"I'm going into the OR again today. It's a great day." Mack and Belle yawned loudly as I continued to grin.

"I didn't even know my alarm clock had a 4 am." Josh complained while I looked at the younger children.

"J.J., Jake, Cassie, and Lily are you guys going to be all right?" I worried about the younger ones.

They nodded before yawns escaped their mouths again. "Why don't you guys go get some stuff to take to the hospital so you're not bored?" I suggested as they took their time moving out of the kitchen.

Mack and Belle waited until the younger ones were out of the kitchen before turning towards me. "How long will the surgery take?"

"It depends on several factors but Dr. Weavers said anywhere from hour and a half to three hours."

"Will you come out and tell us how it went?" The question took me by surprise as it left Aidan's mouth.

Locking eyes with him, I could see how worried he was. "Dr. Weaver appointed me head nurse so yes I will be the one to come see you guys."

"Are you scared mom?" Mack's wide eyes made me think the question carefully.

Shaking my head and looking at her, my smile disappeared from my face. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared. Surgery is always a big thing for a patient to undergo and I'm just worried."

Mack and Aidan pushed their chairs back before coming to standing in front of me. "Mom dad's going to be fine. You're going to be in the OR with him."

I shook my head and started to say something but the swinging door was thrown open and the younger kids came marching in.

The clock on the wall caught my attention as I looked around the table. "You guys ready?"

Eight kids nodded their heads as we gathered our stuff and headed towards the car. "Are Brandon, Miranda, Josh, and Carly meeting you guys up there?"

"Their parents wanted them to wait until 7 to come up. We told them we'd meet them in the waiting room." Mack spoke up as I nodded.

Looking in the back seat, I saw the tired eyes of mine and Troy's kids. "Do you guys have everything you need? If not, go get it really quickly."

Jake and Cassie ran into the house quickly as the others stayed in car with me. "Did you call us into school mom?"

I racked my brain trying to figure out if I did or not. "Yeah I did. Grandpa was going to call you guys in as well."

Silence hung among us before Cassie and Jake came back out. The shutting of the door caught my attention. "Are we ready to go?"

Watching eight heads nod, I smiled and started to back out of the driveway and headed on our way.

**4:35 am**

Standing outside of Troy's hospital room, I looked at the eager eight faces. "Remember you guys can't get your dad excited. He needs to stay calm."

I waited until I saw heads nod before slowly opening the door. I smiled seeing Troy watching the door with careful grace.

"Oh wow; who's that hot woman dressed in scrubs that just came into my room?" Troy exclaimed as I shook my head before walking over to the side of the bed.

"You're in a good mood." Leaning over, I placed a sweet, wet kiss on his lips which he grinned at.

"Eh I'm in an all right mood." He shrugged before seeing the kids behind me.

I picked up his chart and looked at what was written inside while the kids chatted with their dad. I placed the chart down before looking at Troy.

His eyes locked with mine as I placed my hand on my hips. "It says you didn't get any sleep last night."

I watched his eyes went wide as he knew he had been caught. "I couldn't shut my eyes last night. I was too wound up with the thought of you being in the OR with me."

Shaking my head I watched Aidan, Mack, Belle, and Josh trade looks with each other.

"Can I talk to Aidan and Josh for a minute?" Troy spoke up as I nodded ushering the rest of the kids out of the room.

"How about we go find the waiting room and put all of our stuff down?" I suggested hoping the other kids would follow without a fight.

**Troy's POV**

I waited until the door was shut before turning to my two oldest sons. They looked nervous as to why I asked to talk to them.

"Boys relax. I just wanted to tell you guys if anything should happen, I want you guys to look after your sisters and brothers as well as your mom." Aidan's mouth dropped as I said those words.

"Dad . . ." He shook his head. "Don't talk like that."

"Aidan, I'm not trying to bring down your spirit but if something goes wrong, I want to tell you all of this."

"Dad you're going to be fine in surgery. Mom's going to be right by your side." Josh looked at me.

"I know that but you two need to think about if something does happen. You two are going to be the men of the house. I just wanted to tell you two that I'm so proud of you. You two are two of the best sons a dad could ask for." I looked at them with a smile on my face.

"I love you dad." Aidan held his hand out for me to take.

"I love you too son. Josh I love you too buddy." I shook hands with him before looking at them both.

"Promise me you'll look after your siblings and your mom. If anything does happen, she's going to be a wreck." They both nodded their heads.

Changing the subject I brought up the basketball game that had occurred the night before. We sat there talking before a knock on the door interrupted us.

"Aidan, Josh, Miranda and Carly are here. They're in the waiting room." Mack and Belle came into the room with tear stained cheeks.

"Good luck dad. We'll be rooting for you." Aidan and Josh shook my head before Mack and Belle came into the room.

"Quit crying you two. I'm not going anywhere." I looked at the two beautiful girls standing in front of me.

"Daddy . . ." Mack sobbed before I looked at her. "Mack nothing is going to happen."

I sighed looking at the two who had grown up way too soon. "But I need to tell you something."

Waiting for them to calm down some, I took a deep breath. "If something does happen, I told Aidan and Josh to look after you as well as your siblings. But most importantly, look after your mom. She's going to be a wreck."

"We will dad. But you have to be all right after this surgery." Belle pleaded with me.

"I'll try my hardest Belle. I love you girls." I looked at them.

"We love you too daddy. Do you want us to send in the little ones?" Mack asked.

Nodding my head, I felt a yawn escape my mouth. "Yeah send them in."

I looked around the room and prayed that I would come out of the surgery all right. The door opened again and I saw my four youngest children coming in shyly.

"Come on in you guys." Gabi pushed them into the room before standing by the door letting me have some time with them.

"What's wrong guys?" Worried flickered in my eyes as I looked over at Gabi who just smiled shakily.

"You're having surgery. We're worried about you daddy." Lily said as I shook my head.

"Dad's got the best surgeon here. And mom's going to be in the OR with him. I'm going to be fine." I tried to convince them.

"Are you sure?" J.J. looked at me with worried eyes as I shook my head.

"I'm pretty sure. I love you guys." I smiled watching them trade looks.

"I love you too daddy." Cassie and Lily wrapped their arms around my neck as I squeezed them tightly.

"How about you go find Mack and Belle and bug them." I smiled as smiles crossed their faces.

"I love you J.J. and Jake." I hugged both of them before they followed Cassie and Lily out the door.

Gabi stepped closer to the bed and gave me a look. "You were talking to the boys?"

"Yeah I talked to them. What's wrong, Gabi?" I asked knowing she was worried.

"You told the boys in case you don't make it," She paused not able to finish her sentence.

"I told them I love them in case I don't make it. That's all Gabi. I know Dr. Weaver is the best in this hospital but I'm taking the necessary steps in case I don't wake up." I stood my ground as she took a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"Troy you're going to make it. Please start having a positive outlook?" She begged as I smiled.

"I do have a positive outlook but I wanted to make sure the kids know I love them." I put my hands on top of hers and smiled.

"They know you love them. There's no doubt there but they're just worried about you." She sighed.

I placed my finger under her chin before pushing it upward. "Gabi . . . I love you."

A slight smile crossed her face before shaking her head. "I love you too. How can I stay mad at you?"

"You can't. I'm just irresistible like that." I grinned as she reached over and smacked me lightly.

I love the wires that were attached to me before patting the space I had created. "Come on Gabi. Get up here."

I watched her hesitate before sliding onto the bed. I wrapped my arms around her as she laid her head on my chest. "I'm scared Troy."

"I am too but I'm trying to stay strong for you and the kids." Leaning over I kissed her forehead.

Silence washed over us as I just held her in my arms. I heard the door open and in walked Amy, Gabi's long time nursing friend.

"I heard you were in here. And you're going back into the OR?" Amy looked at us with wide eyes.

"Yeah I'm going back to the OR. I'm a little nervous." I said making a face at her.

"You'll be fine. I'm in the OR today too. So Troy, you'll have two of the best nurses around in the OR with you today." Amy said as he laughed.

We caught up on what was happening before another knock sounded at the door. Amy walked over and opened it revealing my parents, Jack and Amanda on the other side.

"Can we see the patient for a few minutes?" They walked into the room with smiles on their faces.

"Sure. Not long though; the nurses are going to be in a few minutes to start prepping him." Amy warned.

Gabi leaned over and kissed me before walking out of the room with Amy ahead of her.

"Troy, you're going to be fine. We just wanted to tell you that we love you and wishing you all the best." Mom looked at me as I smiled.

"Thanks mom. Will you keep the kids busy and not worrying about me?" Looking between them, mom and dad both smile.

"Of course we will. Good luck sweetie." Mom reached over and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks. Dad." I held out my hand as he gave it a shook.

The conversation was light and airy before the door was pushed open and a nurse came into the room.

She frowned before looking at us. "I'm sorry but it is time to start prepping Mr. Bolton for surgery."

Mom and dad said their goodbyes before I watched them walk out of the room. The nurse prepped me and started to move my bed closer and closer to the OR.

I watched the lights pass over head and tried not to think about the next three hours. As we got nearer to the OR, I heard children's voices and a smile crossed my face.

"You have a few minutes until we take you in. Please do not excite him." The nurse said with a monotone voice.

"Dad we had to see you again before they took you in." Mack's smiling face caused me to chuckle.

"Brandon, Josh take care of the girls. They're going to be criers today." I shook my head knowing how right I was. They both nodded their heads; giving me their promise.

"Daddy stop." Belle smiled taking my hand in hers. "Sweet girl, don't cry. Just enjoy your day off school and it'll be over before you know it."

Mack, Aidan, Belle, and Josh just shook their heads at me as their significant others looked on.

The time flew before it was time for Gabi to escort me into the Operating Room. She stopped me under a huge light. She ran a hand through her hair before looking into my eyes.

"I love you and I promise I'll be in recover once you wake up. Now I'm going to . . ." The smile on her face made me doubt think what I had requested her to do.

"What?" I asked looking up into her big beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm going to have to ask you to count back from 10." Gabi said as another woman came stepping up.

"My name's Molly, Mr. Bolton. Gabi has told us so much about you. Now start counting back from 10." She said as I started.

"10 . . . 9 . . ." I trailed off not realizing I was slowly drifting off to never, never land.

**In the Waiting Room 9:00 am**

"What's taking so long?" Belle asked looking between Danforth and her older brother.

"We have to be patient, Belle. Surgery is an interesting and painful long process." I spoke up looking over at my younger sister.

"Just because you're a senior in high school, Mack, you don't know shit." Aidan spoke up as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Mack, Aidan stop while you're ahead." Grandpa spoke up looking between the two of us.

"What's taking them so long grandpa? The surgery, according to Dr. Weaver, told us it would take about two hours. Well we're at the two hour mark." Josh spoke up.

"Some time, in surgery, things take more time than planned. We'll just have to wait." Grandma looked between us kids and grandpa.

We settled in and half listened to the noise coming from the television. My eyes found Cassie and Lily who were giggling about something and J.J. and Jake throwing bits of paper towards the giggling girls.

I looked towards the door mom said she would come through once she had news and saw it fly open. My voice got caught in my throat when I saw mom standing there with blood stains on her scrubs.

"Mom." Aidan gasped as she came closer to us with a small smile on her face.

"Mom how did it go?" Belle and Danforth locked hands as did Aidan and Carly and Josh and Miranda.

Brandon came behind me and put his hands on my shoulders knowing whatever the news may be, he was standing behind me.

"It went well but there was a complication . . ." Mom trailed off looking among us.

* * *

**Feedback would be great. Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback to this point!**


	39. Chapter 37

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Thanks to HSMandChelseaFCfan for the idea in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

_**Monday, October 20**__**th**__**, 2031 12:00 pm (Mack's POV)**_

"_It went well but there was a complication . . ." Mom trailed off looking among us._

"What kind of complication are we talking about?" Aidan crossed his arms over his chest.

"Dad lost a lot of blood during the surgery." Hearing Belle gasp, my hand went to mouth as I shook my head.

"He's fine; they gave him a blood transfusion but he's still hasn't woken up." Mom finished.

I looked at her tired face and knew there was something she wasn't telling us. "What are you hiding mom?" Josh questioned.

She shook her head before looking at the eight of us. "The next 48 hours are the most critical in open heart surgery patients."

Silence over took us as we stared at mom. "Can we see dad?" The question I knew was on everyone's minds but no one had dared asked it.

"Once he wakes up you can. He has to wake up and then we'll move him to a regular room where you guys can see him." A little smile crossed mom's face as we continued to look at her.

"Will you tell him we love him and waiting to see him?" Lily and Cassie asked.

Nodding and smiling a little, mom looked at the two of them. "Of course I will. Now you guys wait here and I'll come get you when dad wakes up."

I watched mom turn and walk back through the swinging doors. Brandon came and wrapped his arms around me before kissing my forehead.

"See I told you he would be fine." Whispering ever so softly, I had to strain to hear what he was saying.

"I know but I had to hear it from mom's own mouth." Sighing, I collapsed completely into his embrace.

His lips pressed against my forehead while he hugged me tightly. Before I could stop it, the tears I had held poured down my face. Whispering gently, Brandon tried calming me down but tears continued to pour down my face.

Pulling back, I hastily wiped the tears away before Brandon could say anything. "You're beautiful Mackenzie Bolton. No matter how many tears you've cried, you'll always be beautiful to me."

Shaking my head, I laughed through my tears. "Don't say that."

"I'm your boyfriend; I'm allowed to say things like that." He grinned.

Kissing me tenderly on the lips, he pulled back before pulling me in for a hug. "I love you more than anything in the word. Every time a tear drips down your face it hurts me more than you'll ever know. Remember I'll love you always."

More tears fell down my face but this time not from the sadness of my dad's surgery but from the sweetness of my boyfriend.

_**Gabi's POV**_

Listening to the eeriness of the recovering room, I slipped into the room and took a seat at the chair someone had left for me. Looking over the battered body, I finally released the sigh I had been holding the entire surgery.

I ran my hand slowly through Troy's tasseled hair. The junk from surgery still apparent while I looked at still closed eyes. Picking his much larger hand up in my smaller and kissed the back of it.

"Oh Troy . . . you were wonderful in surgery. It went almost as good as I hoped but Dracula came looking for you so we had to pump you full of fresh blood."

Laughing a little, I stroke the back of his hand. "The kids all send their love; they're waiting for you to wake up. They have to see with their own eyes that you're all right."

"I have to see that you're all right . . . Just open your damn eyes Troy and I'll be happy. I'll be able to relax and think happy thoughts again." Sighing and running a hand through my hair, I continued to stare at the man I had just spent three hours with in an OR.

The tears I had been storing up finally found a release as his hand moved and squeezed mine. Looking up, I saw his eyes crack open and a smile appeared on his face.

"Welcome back." Scooting closer to the bed, I ran a hand through the tasseled, sticky hair.

His eyes flew together in confusion. "You have a breathing tube in from the surgery and you had to get a pint of blood but you're fine. Let me go tell Dr. Weaver you're awake."

I turned to go but his hand firmly held onto mine. The smile on his face was evident as I turned and stared straight into his eyes. "Troy, I have to tell them."

Shaking his head and cussing that breathing tube, I leaned over and kissed his forehead ever so gently. Squeezing his hand once more, I walked from the room in hopes of finding Dr. Weaver.

Once in the hall, it didn't take me long to find the man I was looking for. "Dr. Weaver?" Coming to a stop beside him, he briefly took his eyes off the file he was reading.

"Yes Gabi how can I help you?" Smiling a little I looked into the older face of the doctor.

"Troy's awake. His pulse and heart rate look good." I responded as he nodded.

Closing the file, he followed me down the hall to where Troy's room was. Pushing open the door, his tennis shoes squeaked across the linoleum floor.

He quickly checked Troy over before turning to me with a smile on his face. "So far so good. We're going to keep a close eye on you tonight and tomorrow. By the end of the week you should be able to go home but we'll see about that."

Nodding my head I gripped Troy's hand. "So can he be moved to a normal room now?"

"Yes he can. Let me get the nurse and we'll get you moved down there. Only two or three people in the room at a time. No excitement." Dr. Weaver looked at me as I smiled.

"I'll make sure no one excites him. I'm going to tell the kids they're moving you then I'll bring Mack and Aidan down first." Looking over at Troy, he nodded slowly.

Starting towards the door, Troy's voice pulled me back. "What?"

"Come closer." Ever so softly, he made the simple command as I closed the distance.

"I love you." Leaning down, I pressed my lips firmly against his.

"I love you too babe. Get some rest and I'll bring the kids back in a little while." Nodding his head, he smiled. Placing another kiss on his lips to tie him over I left.

Listening to my feet scrap against the tile, I sighed and smiled knowing that Troy was going to be all right. Holding my hands out, I pushed open the door leading to the waiting room for the families waiting for news.

Mack and Brandon were talking quietly while Aidan and Carly were looking at girlish magazines. Josh Danforth, Belle, Miranda, and Josh were in a heated conversation that I didn't dare interrupt.

"Mom!" Mack looked up to see me standing there and was to her feet in an instant.

"Hi guys. I wanted to come tell you that dad's awake and they're moving him to a room in a few minutes." The excitement that bubbled among the eight of them caused me to smile.

"Can we see him?" The first question out of everyone's mouths as I nodded my head.

"In a little bit but only two at a time. Dad can't have any excitement. After you guys see him, we're going home. You guys have school tomorrow." Looking between the eight faces, I knew arguments would soon arise.

"School tomorrow? You can't honestly think we're going to sit in classrooms for seven hours while dad is here." Josh and Belle argued as I looked at the two.

"Dad wants you guys to go to school. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. You're going to school and that's final. Tomorrow night we'll come up and see him."

I waited for the silent agreement from each of the eight kids before continuing. "Now gather your stuff up because after you guys see dad, I'm going to drive you guys home."

I motioned Mack and Aidan to follow me back through the swinging doors. The two oldest kids looked nervous beyond belief.

"He's fine you two. He'll be happy to see you." I smiled before pushing open a door.

Smiling, I heard Amy talking loudly to Troy. I stood there watching the two of them interact. "All right Amy you can leave now."

Giggling, she shook her head, she patted my shoulder as she left. "Good luck with this one at home."

"Thanks I'm going to need all the luck in the world. He's worst than a two year old." Rolling my eyes caused her to laugh in reply.

I stayed back while Mack and Aidan approached the bed. They both took their turns talking to their dad. I smiled watching the interaction between Troy and the kids.

Every time I brought in another set of kids, my heart swelled with the relationship Troy had with each child. He talked to them in a gentle manner but still reminded them to do their chores and take care of me.

After the last set of kids headed back to the waiting room, I took my place on the side of the bed. Troy held his hand out for me to grab just like he did with the other kids.

"I love you." Leaning over, I pressed a simple kiss against his lips.

"And I love you too. Take care of our gang tonight." He smiled as I shook my head.

"I'm going to try to put the younger ones to bed early before I crash. Your parents said they took naps today but I don't think it was enough." Squeezing my hand lightly, he smiled.

"Try to get a good night's sleep tonight. I love you." He said as I nodded.

"After I get all the kids onto the bus tomorrow, I'll come spend the day with you. You get some good rest and I'll see you in the morning." Nodding his head, I pressed my lips to his one final time before leaving the room.

I walked into the waiting room and motioned the kids that I was ready to go. I told Troy's parents that he wanted to see them and after many thanks, we left the hospital and headed home.

"Mom what happens now?" Belle asked me as I looked in the rearview mirror at her.

"What do you mean?" Unable to understand her question, she shrugged.

"When's dad coming home and how will he act when he's home?" Aidan picked up as I shook my head.

"I don't know how he'll act but he should be home by the end of the week. He's got to take it easy for a month but after that he'll be able to resume physical activity." I told them.

"No marathon right?" Mack's sadness had disappeared as I nodded sadly.

"He won't be able to do the marathon this year but he's determined to run it next year." Looking back there, I saw each of the kids nod and grin.

"Now I want you guys to take a nap today some time and it's going to be early bedtimes tonight." Hearing the groans caused me to laugh.

"You guys were the ones that wanted to get up at 4:00 am this morning not me." Pulling into the driveway, I pulled the van to a stop before the doors flew open and out ran the kids.

Trudging in behind the kids, I headed towards the kitchen while they headed upstairs. Taking a moment, I bent down to pet Duchess, our most recent rescue from the shelter. Standing up, I walked over to the sink before running my hands under the warm water before staring at the pile of mail that had collected.

A sad smile accompanied the mood of the weather outside. It was an overcast day with no sun shining through. The house felt big and empty without Troy by my side. His presence always made me happy and cheerful but without him here, it was dull and painful.

"Mom?" Aidan's loud powerful voice called as I walked into the entry way and saw the crowd of kids that had gathered there.

"Look." He said pointing out to all the people who had gathered on the front lawn of the house. My eyes went wide when I realized it was all of mine and Troy's friends.

Walking outside and down the steps, I stopped and looked at Chad and Taylor who had big grins on their faces.

"What are you guys doing here?" The shockness came laced out in my voice as I looked at everyone standing around.

Giving me a death look, I quickly lowered my head as Chad started talking. "Seeing that you didn't tell us that your husband was having open heart surgery, we're going to be waiting on your family hand and foot until you guys get back on your feet."

"Guys that's sweet but . . ." I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Yes we can. We're going to do it. Dinner, cleaning, whatever you need, we're here. You're going to worry about getting Troy getting back on his feet. We'll take care of everything else." Sharpay shook her head as I tried to butt in.

At that moment, I loved our friends more than they'd ever know. They rushed inside and got to work as I sat on the front porch and realized all the blessings Troy and I had in our lives.

* * *

**Sorry it's taken so long. Feedback would be wonderful and as always, ideas are always accepted!!!**


	40. Chapter 38

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

_**Saturday, October 25**__**th**__**, 2031 2:00 pm (Gabi's POV)**_

"TROY MICHAEL if you do not get your butt back on that couch I'm going to strap you there." I yelled walking back to the living room. Troy came home yesterday afternoon and the doctors had restricted his activity to just sitting on the couch resting.

Giving me a bored look, Troy pulled out the puppy dog look. "Gabs I'm so bored right now."

Shaking my head, I sat down at the edge of the couch and took his hand in mine. "I'm sorry you're bored Troy but you have to take it easy. You had major heart surgery and you're going to have to take it easy now."

Sighing before rubbing his hands over his eyes, he looked at me. "I know but I can't do this."

"Troy, look at me. You're going to sit on your butt and not move a muscle. Let me and the kids handle everything. You just sit here and watch old basketball games and work on word puzzles."

Hearing the door slam caught our attentions. Josh came in with an angry look on his face. Turning I faced the front door and a sympathetic look came over my face.

"Josh, honey what's got you slamming the door so hard?" Hearing him sigh I knew it was something major.

"Miranda's dad is being a major pain in the--" Giving him a stern look, I shook my head not wanting to hear the rest of that sentence.

"Joshua Scott what's got you so mad?" Troy butted into the conversation hoping that would get Josh to tell us what's wrong.

"He's not letting Miranda and I see each other for two weeks. The ONLY time we can see each other is at school." My heart melted at the sight of his pleading look.

"Did he give you a reason?" Trying to understand why Zeke would do that caused me to look at Josh.

"He told me that our family is a bad influence on mine and Miranda's relationship. Aunt Sharpay tried to talk some sense into him but it didn't work. He's worried about Miranda ending up like Mack." Sighing loudly, he ran a hand through his hair. "What am I going to do mom? Two weeks is an awfully long time."

Smiling, I pulled him close to me. "You'll still see her at school. But let me try my magic and I'll call Aunt Sharpay and see if I can find out anymore."

Giving me a quick hug, Josh looked at me with a genuine smile. "You will? Thanks mom."

"No problem buddy. Now go on upstairs; I'll let you know what I find out."

Nodding, he walked out of the room before running up the stairs. Turning, I glanced over at Troy.

"Not a word."

Holding up his hands, he grinned. "I wasn't going to say a damn word. By the way where are the kids today?"

"Mack and Brandon have an appointment; Josh is upstairs, Aidan and Carly are hanging out with their friends while Belle and Josh are at his house today. Lily and Cassie are at their friend Jordyn's house playing while J.J. and Jake are at Ryan's."

Shaking his head at my memory at where all the kids were at, I shot him a look before placing a kiss on his temple. "I'll be in the kitchen. Do not move a muscle Troy Bolton."

Giving him one final look, I swept through the kitchen door before picking up the phone and dialing the well known number of the Baylor residence.

"Hello?" The rush voice of Sharpay Baylor came on phone.

"Hey friend how's it going in your household?" Grinning I sat at the bar and propped my foot up.

"Currently I have a miserable teenager crying upstairs. What about you?"

"I don't know if he's crying or not but he's miserable to say the least. Two weeks huh?"

"Yeah Zeke's been contemplating this on and off for the last week. You know this is nothing against your family, right Gabi?"

"I know but . . ." Trailing off I ran a hand through my hair.

"Zeke thinks Josh and Miranda are taking it way too fast." Nodding my head, I knew where she was coming from.

"I understand but I don't think the two teenagers do. To tell you the truth, I think this two week break is what they need." Hearing the door to the kitchen open, I glanced up and saw the guilty person standing there.

"Hold on a minute . . . what the hell are you doing up mister? You're supposed plant your butt on that couch." Sharpay's laughter came over the phone as I scolded Troy.

"I was hungry and I didn't want to interrupt your conversation. By the way, tell Sharpay I say hi." Bobbing my head up and down, I pointed back to the living room.

"Either the living room or the bedroom. You take your pick buddy boy." The serious look on my face caused him to scurry back to the living room.

"Wow girl you're cracking the whip over there." The laughter was still present as Sharpay managed to get that sentence out.

"I try. The doctor told him very limited walking around. They want him on his back and the only real time he can be up is when he's gotta go to the bathroom. Other than that, the doctors want him lying down until Wednesday."

"Poor Troy actually poor you. You're going to have to deal with him." Sighing, I knew I was in for a long four days.

"If I manage to make it through this, I'll consider it a miracle." The laughter bubbled up in my throat and eventually made its way out.

"Ok Gabi I've gotta go. Thanks for calling and I hope Josh doesn't add more stress to your all ready stressed out life." Nodding my head I silently agreed with her.

"I hope so too. I'll talk to you later Shar." Hanging up the phone, I walked into the living room to see Troy's eyes closed. His breath was deep and even as I sat across from him in the oversized chair.

Picking up my book, I settled in for a long afternoon of nothing to do but read and watching my adorable husband sleep the afternoon away.

_**5:00 pm**_

Hearing the front door being pushed open caught my attention as I laid my book down on the coffee table. Standing up, I walked the short distance between the living room and the foyer to see who was sneaking in.

"What are you doing?" My question caused the two of them to jump five feet in the air.

"Mom, don't do that. We may be young but you just gave us a heart attack." Rushing to put his hand over his heart, I waited until his breath returned to normal.

"Sorry but it's been quiet the majority of the afternoon. Frankly, you scared me when you opened the door."

"Where is everyone?" Watching Carly follow Aidan into the kitchen, I quickly checked on Troy before joining them in the well lit room.

"They're all gone. They're not coming back until 8 or so tonight. What are you two up to?"

"We went to her sister's basketball game and then decided to come hang out here. How's dad?" The worried eyes caused me to carefully think about his question.

"He's been sleeping since ten to three but the doctor said he should be taking naps regularly." I told them.

Nodding his head, he placed his palms flat on the counter. "How's Josh?"

Shaking my head, I knew Aidan had heard what Miranda's parents did. "You know what happened?"

The smirk and the nod confirmed my question. "He called me after on the way home. He said that you were going to try to talk to Aunt Shar. Did that help any?"

My frown returned as I looked at my oldest son and his girlfriend. "Nope. Uncle Zeke is still adamant as always. He doesn't want what happened to Mack to happen to Miranda."

The laughter came softly at first before Aidan was full out laughing loudly. "What happened to Mack? You mean the pregnancy?"

Seeing the humor in the situation, I nodded my head. "I guess that's what it means. For the next two weeks, Miranda and Josh can only see each other during school and at "supervised" functions."

"That's ridiculous. Josh and Miranda are 15; they're more mature than most kids their age." Nodding my head I silently agreed with that comment.

"You and I both understand that but your uncle doesn't. Sorry that you have to listen to this Carly." She smiled but shook her head.

"No it's better than my house. There's never good drama going on." Aidan and I both laughed at that statement.

"With eight kids, it's always going to be dramatic around here. There's never a dull moment that's for sure." Turning around I shook my head when I saw Troy standing there with a grin on his face.

"Troy Bolton are we going to start this again? You need to be lying down on that couch." Pointing back to the living room, he stood there firm and determined.

"I've been lying there since 9 o'clock this morning. I'm tried of lying down. I wanna move." Laughing, Aidan shook his head at how his dad could never sit still.

"Dad the doctors . . ." Trailing off he looked and saw his dad's challenging grin.

"Screw the doctors; they don't know jack. Now you two have fun; Gabi come on." Reaching out for my hand, he clasped his with mine and led me out of the room.

"Troy what are we doing?" Trying to dig my heels in, I tried to stop him from pulling me and potentially hurting me.

Pushing open the front door, he dragged me out to the front porch before sitting down on the porch swing. After he got comfortable, he pulled me onto his lap before attacking my lips with his own. Pulling back, a smirk made its way onto my face.

"Troy . . ." Leaning up, he successfully shut me up by kissing me again. We sat there making out like two high schoolers until he suddenly pulled back.

"Now is the time for you to listen. You're not to say a word until I'm done talking, is that understood?"

Waiting for my nod, Troy smiled and kissed me again. "Now that we have that understanding, I need you to understand something. Since I've come home you've been in nurse mode. I love you to death but I'm tried of nurse mode; I actually miss wife mode from you."

"I'm sorry; but when you had that heart attack I went into panic mode and I guess I never really came out of it. I love you Troy and I'm so thankful that you're all right." Kissing him, I put all the emotions I've been feeling the last few days into that kiss.

"I love you too baby but I figured you didn't know what you were doing unless someone pointed it out to you. You also didn't get much sleep last night did you?" Noticing his smirk, he knew my reasons.

Shaking my head sadly, I refused to look into the blue eyes that managed to suck me in every time. "No I didn't. I was up half the night making sure you were still breathing and all that . . ."

"Gabi I'm fine. According to the doctors, I'm almost back to how I was before all of this. You're making me worried."

"I don't want you to worry." Whispering quietly, I grasped his hand firmly. "I'm just . . . scared something is going to take you away from me."

Placing a finger under my chin, Troy forced me to look up at him. "Gabi . . . I love you and I love our family. A pack of wild horses couldn't drag me away from you guys. I'm 42 years old; I'm not ready to kick the can yet."

Silent tears ran down my face from the exhaustion of the past week. Troy wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him allowing me to cry on his shoulder.

Pushing the wet tears off my face, I pulled back and looked deep into Troy's eyes. A small smile appeared on my face as he leaned forward and placed a simple kiss on my lips. "I love you Gabi but you're going to have to tell me when something is bothering you. You can't take on the world by yourself."

"I love you and I promise I won't try to take on the entire world anymore. And I'll start speaking up much more too."

"No more nurse mode; I just want Gabriella Bolton, my wife and mother of our children." Laughing at how corny he could be, caused a hurt look to cross his face.

"You're a dork but you're my dork forever and a day." Kissing his lips caused him to deepen the passion allowing me to get lost in his kiss.

Heavy footsteps and clearing throats caused us to break apart and looked up at the faces that interrupted our precious time. "Uh . . . hi!"

"What are you doing momma?" Jake ran over to where Troy and I were standing as Troy and I traded glances.

"Dad and I are just talking. Carly and Aidan are inside if you wanna go say hi to them."

"Come on Jake let's go." J.J. threw open the door before Jake ran in behind them.

"Smooth you two. Why aren't you in the backyard where no one can see you?" Brooke grinned as blushes crept across our faces.

"Blame it on Troy. He was the one who dragged me out here." I raised my hands in innocence as Troy laughed.

"Sure now you blame me. I'm going to check on the kids. It was nice seeing you Brooke."

"You too Troy. Take it easy old man; we don't want you to end up in the hospital again." Rolling his eyes, Troy headed back into the house.

"So what's happening?" I asked as Brooke leaned against the side of the house.

"I heard what my brother in law did to your son." Brooke hid a giggle that was dying to come out.

"Oh you did? Did Shar tell you anything else?" Shaking my head, I knew Brooke would have a hay day with this.

"Zeke's worried Miranda's gonna get pregnant and Zeke mentioned that he's not ready to be a grandfather yet. Shar and Zeke just think Josh and Miranda are taking it way too fast." Shaking her head, a smile played against Brooke's mouth.

"Do you honestly think Troy and I are ready to be grandparents at 42 years old? Hell no but it's our daughter and we're supporting her." I sighed before running my hand through my hair.

"Speaking of Mack, how is she doing?" Shaking my head I shrugged my shoulders.

"She's got her good days and bad days. We think the morning sickness has passed so it's going better than it has. Her and Brandon had an appointment today so we'll know soon."

Nodding her head, Brooke smiled. "Do they want to know what they're having?"

"Brandon does but Mack doesn't. She wants the whole surprise factor. Who knows what they'll decide?" Shaking my head, I smiled at her.

Sitting there enjoying time out with Brooke I knew this is what I needed to get back on track. Standing up, I thanked her for having the boys over before walking into the house.

Standing in the doorway, Troy leaned against the door his eyes solely fixed on the scene that played in the kitchen. Walking up behind him, I slipped my hand in his before placing my chin on his shoulder.

"What are we watching?" Whispering ever so softly, he nodded his head towards the kitchen.

"Just this." Looking inside the spacious kitchen, I watched Aidan and Carly dance around the kitchen with Jake and J.J. at their side. Josh was sitting on the island with a giant smile on his face.

"We're lucky huh?" Silently counting my blessings before Troy bobbed his head up and down.

"Oh yeah we are. All of our kids are healthy and happy. You and I have a great marriage. We're totally lucky." A content smile crossed his face as he squeezed my hand.

We just stood there and watched the scene in front of us. Aidan looked up and just grinned the smile that was identical to that of his father.

The shrill ring of the telephone caught our attention as I slipped away and went to pick up the black device. Placing it against my ear, I listened to the person on the other end ramble.

"Brandon . . . slow down. Now start from the beginning."

"When and where?" My hands shook as I listened to my daughter's boyfriend tell me the details.

Hanging up the phone, I walked back to Troy's side as the tears started rolling down my face. Looking over at me, the concern was evident on Troy's face.

"Gabi . . . talk to me. What's wrong?" Troy pulled me close to him before wiping my tears away.

Shaking my head, I couldn't form the words that I wanted to tell him. More tears poured down my face.

"Gabi . . . talk to me. You're going to have to tell me something."

Nodding my head, I pulled myself together before looking at him. Taking a deep breath, I slowly let it out.

"Mack's going to be heartbroken." Troy looked at me like I lost my mind.

"Gabi what are you talking about?" Confusion crossed his face as my heart broke into a thousand pieces.

"Mack lost the baby."

* * *

**I know . . . it's a big shocker. And I'm sorry but I had to do this. Feedback would be great!!! Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback!!!**


	41. Chapter 39

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Many thanks to MandySueeeee**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

_**Saturday, October 25**__**th**__**, 2031 2:00 pm (Mack's POV)**_

I sat there, not letting anyone in, not leading anyone to know what I am feeling inside. Only Brandon's family and mine know, and I'm already getting enough of the looks of pity that I hate.

Finally, it just pushed me over the edge.

I jumped up off of the couch, standing up, as I swear there was steam coming out of my ears. Brandon looked up at me, a slight smile on his face, but seeing my expression made it slowly slide off. My mom looked at me with concern, but I had my doubts.

"I'm tired of all these looks. Can't you all just cut it out?" I shouted at my family, thousands of emotions running through my body.

"Just...STOP!" I screamed, storming out of the room in a huff.

_**Brandon's POV**_

Troy and Gabi leapt up to go after her, but I put my arm up, motioning that I would go. I hated seeing her like this, but I knew it was only going to get worse; and quite frankly, that is what I'm most scared of.

I ran out of the room, opening the front door and running out. Mack was sitting on the swing that we had put up a few months ago, curled over, her face buried in her hands.

I walked over to her slowly, making sure I didn't frighten her.

"Mack, babe." I whispered softly, running my hand along her back.

She kept sobbing, not bothering to answer me. I knew she needed someone, so I sat down, hoping she would talk.

"I know this is hard, but I'm here for you." I said as I tried to get her to look up at me. "Please Mack." I whispered in hope that she would talk to me.

Minutes passed before she began to move. She slowly sat up, looking at me. Her eyes were red and puffy, her face blotched pale. One glance at me was all it took for her to start crying again.

I couldn't understand anything she said, it was all ran together. I recognized a few words at times, but the rest was all jumbled together.

I continued to whisper soothing words to her, hoping she would calm down. It took a while, but she finally took a deep breath and turned to me.

"Brandon...I was a bad mother. I should have been more careful." She whispered to me. I was shocked, I didn't think that was going to be the first thing out of her mouth but we both knew how it happened.

"_Babe you here?" Hearing the words out of my girlfriend's mouth, I poked my head out of the room before smiling brightly._

"_I'm in here. What are you doing here? I told you to sleep in this morning." Kissing her quickly she threw her arms around my neck._

"_I was too excited for the appointment today that I couldn't sleep. We get to see our child today." The glow and the excitement that her face held caused me to grin even brighter._

"_A little excited?" The comment caused her to reach over and slap my arm with a quick sting._

"_Shut it bud. This is your child as well and I'd appreciate a little excitement. When we look back ten years from now, I'm going to point out the fact that their father wasn't excited." Her pregnancy had been progressing well and her mood had greatly improved. The only thing that needed to come was the removal of her cast._

"_You ready for that thing to come off?" Pointing to the pink thing that was attached to her leg, caused her to groan._

"_Yeah but I've got two more weeks of it. But at least the doctor told me I could walk on it so it's all good." Putting up her two thumbs caused me to laugh._

"_Come on you; how about lunch then we'll go to the appointment?" Hugging her close to me, I placed a sweet kiss on her lips before pulling back._

"_Sounds heavenly. Let's go." __Walking up the stairs from my basement bedroom__, I realized I didn't have my wallet._

"_Hold on babe I've gotta get my wallet. Mom wants to talk to you by the way." _

_Shaking her head, she looked at me. "I all ready talked to your mom. I'll go get your wallet. Go tell your parents we're going."_

_It happened so quickly. She lost her footing and tumbled down the stairs. Rushing to her aid, her hand had landed on her still flat stomach as tears rushed to hers and my eyes._

"_Babe are you all right?" The worry flickered through her eyes as I held her close._

"_Brandon the baby . . ." Trailing off she let the tears go._

"_We'll go check the baby out." I promised hoping the baby had survived the fall but knowing the chances were slim. _

I looked over at my girlfriend as I knew that scene had been replaying in her mind all day. I wrapped my arms around her, brining her close to me as I kissed the top of her head.

"Everything happens for a reason, Mack. I know that it is hard to believe, but it does."

She looked up at me, her usual joyful and perky hazel eyes filled with hurt and sorrow. I kissed her forehead softly as she leaned into my embrace.

She looked up at me before quickly whispering "Brandon, I need to tell my parents what happened."

I nodded my head slowly and tried to smile, but something was holding me back. I was scared to death to tell her parents what happened. They wouldn't be upset, but I just didn't want them to be hurting even more.

We both stood up, walking into the house hand in hand, getting ready for what we both dreaded the most. Mack pulled me off into the kitchen before walking into the living room.

"Please don't leave me to tell them on my own."

I shook my head, looking deep into her eyes. "I would never leave you alone with anything in this world. I love you Mackenzie Miah Bolton."

We walked into the living room as I looked at Troy and Gabi, Belle, Aidan and Josh sitting there.

"Mom . . . Dad. I have something to tell you."

_Pushing through the doors of the ER, I held a crying Mack. I whispered soothing words in her ear as we walked up to the receptionist desk._

"_How can I help you?" The nurse asked as I looked over at Mack._

"_My girlfriend fell down the stairs. She's 8 weeks pregnant." I rushed hoping we could get some help soon._

"_Fill this forms out and I'll send the doctor out in a couple of minutes." Taking the clipboard, I guided Mack over to a corner._

"_Babe I need you to fill these out." Wiping the back of her hand over her face, she nodded and took the papers._

_We sat there in silence as she filled them out. After she was done, the doctor came out and we headed back. Fresh tears had poured down her face as we were led to a private room._

"_So what seems to be the problem?" The doctor helped Mack on the table before she explained what had happened. _

"_It says here you're 8 weeks along. Now I want you to be prepared that a fall this early in pregnancy does usually result in a miscarriage." Nodding our head solemn we understood the possible outcome._

"_Ok if you're ready, we'll check for a heartbeat." Watching the doctor turn on the machine, I held out my hand for Mack to take._

_She looked up at me with wet brown eyes as I dipped down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm right here, Mack."_

_We watched the doctor pour the cold jell on her stomach before moving around the wand. We held our breaths before hearing nothing. The doctor searched a few minutes before looking over at us with a sadden face._

"_I'm sorry, Mack. You miscarriage." The front that she held was suddenly broken. _

_Fresh tears spilled down her face as a few tears escaped mine as well. Shaking my head, I managed to pull it together for Mack's sake. "Now what doctor? Does she need to do anything special?"_

"_Mack needs to take it easy for the next few days. No heavy lifting or anything like that. Plenty of liquids and healthy eating. I'm sorry for your lost." Nodding our heads, I squeezed Mack's hand._

"_Thank you doctor. Come on Mack, let's get you home." Knowing this was going to be a trying time, I knew Mack needed all the support she could get._

"Mack, come here baby." Troy said, opening his arms up as Mack shuffled into his embrace. I stood there uneasy as I shoved my hands into my pockets.

Aidan and Josh walked over to me as Gabi walked out of the house, Belle following her.

"Man, I'm sorry about this. I know it's hitting you hard too, but we just wanted to thanks for staying strong for Mack." Aidan told me before giving me a hug. I smiled at both of them before turning my attention back to Mack.

"Brandon, talk to me." Aidan said to me before I turned to him.

"This is scary. I'm trying to stay strong for Mack's sake, but this is killing me too. I mean, I was the father. I wanted this baby as much as Mack did. I wanted to feel closer to Mack, and I knew this baby would make us closer in our relationship." I spilled my guts to Aidan, tears running down my face.

My friends had always teased me because I could cry easily when the mood was bad, but I always said it takes a real man to cry.

"We know you want to be strong for Mack, but she really wants you to be able to talk, and grieve with her." Aidan said. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, then wiping my hand on my shirt.

"Just think about it, ok dude?"

I nodded my head, sitting down on the couch and zoned out into my own world, thinking about what the next days had in store for me.

_**10:30 PM**_

I opened my eyes slowly, looking around me. I looked to my right, seeing the mantle, and then looking to my left, seeing Mack still sleeping. I smiled to myself as I gently brushed her hair out of her face.

"Mack," pausing to make sure she was still asleep, I pressed my lips gentle to her forehead.

"One day, many years from now, we're going to be great parents. You're going to be the hip mom and I'm going to be the cool dad. Our kids are going to love us and going to want to spend endless nights at our house."

Taking a deep breath, I let it out slowly. "Mack, I'm not going anywhere. You and me are going to be like glue the next few weeks. I'm not going to abandon you; not now; not ever!"

I watched her sleep a few more minutes before settling down beside her and falling back asleep.

* * *

**  
Feedback would be awesome. It's going to be a bumby ride from here on out. Just a little warning. Thank you to everyone who has submitted a review or a suggestion; I really appreciate it!!**


	42. Chapter 40

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Many thanks to MandySueeeee for all her hard work on this!!! THANK YOU!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

_**Wednesday, October 31st, 2031 3:00 pm (Gabi's POV)**_

"MOMMA! Guess what?" Lily and Cassie came running into the kitchen where I was standing trying to clean up and get dinner started.

"What girls?" Looking at them, they had identical grins on their faces causing me to worry a little.

"It's . . ." pausing a minute, Cassie walked over to me and motioned me to crouch down so she could whisper in my ear.

Taking time to look over at Lily, she cupped her hands around my ear and whispered. "It's Halloween."

The two girls giggled as I pushed up into a standing position. "Oh really? What are you guys dressed as?"

Aidan, Belle, and Josh had volunteered to take them shopping for costumes. Troy and I were a little weary of what the eight of them picked out.

"Can't tell you momma. You gotsta wait!" Grinning brightly, I reached over and ticked the two of them.

"You two better get your homework done before trick o treating tonight or no dice." The two girls squealed before running from the room and into the living room where Troy was sitting.

"Gabriella!" Sighing loudly, I threw the towel on the counter and walked towards the living room.

"Troy what?" I asked looking at his far from innocent face.

"I'm bored. Can't I go trick or treating with the kids tonight? The doctor did say that I could start walking if I take it easy."

Knowing he was correct, I was hesitant. He looked at me before pulling me onto his lap. "Gabriella . . ."

Turning around, I got comfortable in his arms before leaning forward and pulling him in for a long sweet kiss. We sat there making out like two high schoolers waiting to be caught by our parents.

Pulling back, the smirk was evident on his face as I sighed comfortable in his arms. "I love you so much. I just want you to take it easy."

Kissing the side of my temple, he smiled softly. "I love you too but keeping me on this couch is hindering my ability to heal."

Looking straight into his crystal blue eyes, I shook my head. "I'm just worried something will happen to you. Knowing that you're sitting on the couch is making my mind turn off. You're safe when you sit here."

Shaking his head, Troy started laughing. "Do you know how corny that was? It was awful!"

Reaching over, I let my hand slap against his shoulder. "Shut up."

"Why don't you shut me up?" Accepting his challenge, I leaned forward to capture him in a kiss.

Sitting there, I got lost in Troy's kiss. He still had the ability to make me lose my mind with his magical kisses. The giggling and snickers caused us to pull apart.

"Momma and daddy sitting in a tree . . . K-I-S-S-I-N-G in a tree . . ." Jake and J.J. sang as Aidan, Belle, and Josh shook their heads.

"Dang you two. Why don't you save it for later when we take the kids out for trick or treating?" Grinning brightly, Aidan shook his head knowing Troy and I were busted.

"Aidan shut it. Why is it whenever your mom and I start making out, you guys suddenly show up?" Troy looked into my brown eyes as I shook my head.

"We kind of hear you two make out and just kind of gravitate to you guys. By the way, where is Mack?" Knowing how rough of a time Mack was going through, the kids were on high alert with their oldest sister.

"She didn't come home?" I looked over the back of the couch as they shook their heads.

"No; we figured she was with Brandon but he called my cell a little bit ago. He didn't know where she was."

"Ok let's not overreact. She could be at her friends or anywhere at the moment. How about we split up and spread out looking for her?" Looking at Troy's worried expression, I nodded my head.

"Aidan go with your dad. Belle round up Miranda, Danforth, and Brandon and search the north side of the city. Lily, Cassie you guys can come with me. J.J. and Jake you can go with Aidan and dad."

We headed out in separate directions. I grabbed the keys to my SUV before heading out. I knew Mack wasn't in the best shape currently and I had to find her before something happened.

Thinking like a teenager again, I searched the local teen hangouts before not finding her there. On a fluke I drove by cemetery where I saw a red car that was vaguely like Mack's. Driving through, I realized it was Mack's before pulling the car to a slow stop.

Walking through the warm grass, I slowed to a stop at my mom's grave which Mack was sitting by crying softly. I sat down next to her looking straight ahead at the grave site.

Feeling someone staring at me, I turned my head and saw Mack looking at me. "Hi baby."

Acknowledging me, she remained silent as the tears steadily streamed down her face. Cautiously, I pulled her into my arms and just rocked her back and forth.

"Shh . . ." Rubbing my hand up and down her back, I sat there wishing there was some way I could take away her pain.

"Mom . . . I was a horrible mom." Crying her frustrations out, I shook my head and leaned my ear close to hers.

"You weren't Mack. You were going to be a great mom. Accidents happen." Tears stung my eyes as I shook my head.

"I was the one who fell down the stairs. I was being stupid." More tears fell down.

"Mackenzie Miah Bolton, you were not being stupid. You lost your footing and fell. It's nobody's fault. You need time to grieve. This was a big thing for you and Brandon and with help from your family and friends you will be back to your old self."

"Mom, I don't want to be back to my old self. I wanna be the mom to be again. I want to be pregnant again . . ."

"One day Mack, you will be pregnant again. Enjoy the rest of your childhood. You're going to be an adult in the upcoming months and I'd hate for you to look back and regret not doing some things."

Sighing loudly, Mack looked at me before getting up. "Thanks mom."

Walking towards her car, she started it before pealing out of the cemetery. Looking towards the grave site, I shook my head before pulling my knees closer to my chest.

"Mom I wish you were here right now. You were always a good one with words. I don't know how to comfort my 17 year old daughter about miscarrying. How do I make Troy understand how worried I was when he had that heart attack?" The tears that I held while I was talking to Mack suddenly fell down my face.

I sat there in silence just listening to the wind pick up. My phone vibrated from my pocket as I took it out and noticed Troy's cell flashing on the screen. "Hello?"

"Why are you crying? Did you find her?" Troy's frantic voice came over the line.

"I found her; she was at the cemetery next to mom's grave. But she left and I have no idea where she went." Hearing the aggravated sigh on the line, I knew Troy was to his wits end.

"She's on the phone with Brandon right now. We're all back at the house. You and I need to talk when you get back home." Troy told me.

"I know but can we enjoy this Halloween with the kids before we start talking?" Hoping he would agree, I stood up, kissed the grave site, before walking to the car.

"I guess we can. Are you coming home?" Worry was evident in his voice as I nodded.

"I'm on my way. Keep the kids home. I'll be there in a few minutes." Ending the call, I started the car before driving the short distance home.

Pulling into the driveway, I shut off the car before heading inside. The four younger kids were running around the house yelling about something while the older eight were hanging in the kitchen.

I threw my keys on the kitchen counter before pouring myself a cup of water and sitting down sighing loudly. Hearing the door push open, I looked up and saw Troy standing there with lop sided grin on his face.

Motioning him to come closer, he closed the distance between us before sitting down beside me. I looked over at him before sighing again.

"Troy . . ." Pausing for a minute, I got my words together before opening my eyes. "I'm worried about you. Our family is going to be stressful these next few weeks."

"Gabi, dammit will you quit worrying about my health?" Pounding his fists on the counter, he looked at me with pure frustration.

"If I don't look after you, then who is? You haven't been doing the best job." Raising my voice, I forgot about kids being in the house.

"Gabi you're not a nurse anymore. You chose to give up the role of a nurse to be a stay at home mother. This is my life; let me take care of myself."

"Fine; but the last time I checked, it is our lives now, but I guess I was wrong all along." Grabbing my keys off the counter, I stormed out of the house leaving Troy with ten questioning looks.

I ran to my SUV, jumping in quickly and driving off. I had to talk to the one person I knew would listen. I pulled into the gravel parking lot. I got out of my car, running to my mother's gravesite.

I fell onto my knees, catching myself with my hands. I began to sob into my hands as I wished someone would be there to hug me, make me feel better.

"Mom...I don't know what to do anymore. I feel like I am losing the one that I love." I looked up towards the sky, expecting an answer to float down.

"I need an answer..." I whispered, more to myself than anything. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket as I lifted it out. 'Home' was printed across the screen. I knew it was going to be Troy, so I decided not to answer it. I sat on the bench, resting my head on my hands as I listened to the wind roaring around me.

I felt my phone vibrating again as I looked at it. 'Mack' was printed across the screen this time.

"Hi Mack. What do you need honey?" I asked, trying to sound as if I wasn't crying. I heard Mack sobbing on the other end, my concern kicking in.

"Honey, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Mom, its dad. You need to meet us at the hospital." I never thought I would hear those words ever again; but this time, I knew something was defiantly wrong.

_**9pm**_

I ran quickly into the hospital, nurses trying to stop me as I ran into the waiting room. I saw Mack, Belle and Aidan sitting there as I ran over to them quickly.

"Mom..." Belle cried out before wrapping her arms around me. She sobbed into my shoulder as I looked from Aidan to Mack, and back to Aidan again.

"What happened to dad?" I asked Mack before looking around at the waiting room. It was packed tonight, and that made my stomach drop.

"Mom, he was in a car accident." Aidan said quietly to me. I clasped my hand over my mouth, the tears rolling down my face as I stumbled backwards. Aidan reached out, grabbing on to my arm; catching me from falling. I sat down, covering my face with my hands as I sobbed for a few minutes.

"Gabriella?" I heard my name being called as I looked up. Doctor Pratt, my old friend, was standing a few feet from me. I rushed over to him, tears still covering my face.

"Hunter, I mean, Doctor Pratt. Is Troy ok?" I asked, my mouth working quicker than my mind. He smiled slightly at me, before putting a hand up to stop me.

"Mrs. Bolton, Troy was involved in a car accident." I nodded my head, wanting him to go on.

"He is stable as of right now, but he isn't awake." My stomach dropped for what felt like the millionth time that night. I knew those words could never be good.

"What do you mean by he isn't awake?" I asked, looking behind me at three of my eight children.

"Gabi...Troy is in a coma."

* * *

**The Boltons can't get a break . . . I promise good times will be coming up. Feedback would be wonderful. Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback!!**


	43. Chapter 41

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Many thanks to MandySueeeee for all her hard work on this!!! THANK YOU!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

_**Wednesday, October 31**__**st**__**, 2031 9:00 pm (Gabi's POV)**_

Walking up slowly to the side of the bed, I collapsed into the chair that was sitting by the bed before wrapping my hands around Troy's much larger one. Hearing the door close behind me, the tears I had stored up fell down my face as I released my anger.

Moving, I sat on the side of the bed I laid my head on his heart and listened to its continuously beat. "Troy, I want you to listen to this carefully."

Waiting for a response I knew wasn't coming, I paused. "I'm sorry for everything. When you wake up, I'm going to let you be in control of everything. I'll back off; I promise, just as long as you wake up." Standing up fully, I leaned over and kissed his check while wiping my own.

"I love you Troy; I'm not going to leave you for a single second." Squeezing his hand, I intended to keep that promise until Troy woke up.

Sitting there, I watched his chest rise and fall with each breath he took. Hearing footsteps behind me, I turned and smiled softly at Mack, Aidan, and Belle's worried faces.

"How's he doing?" Belle chewed on her lip while watching her dad's steady breathing.

"He's doing pretty well. He's in a coma so we'll have to wait for him to wake up." Turning, my eyes fell on Troy again.

"Mom . . ." Trailing off, Mack waited for me to acknowledge her. "Yes Mack?"

"What were you and dad yelling about?" Cussing under my breath, I knew the kids had heard everything.

"It was nothing . . . don't worry about it." Pushing forward a fake smile, I was hoping that would satisfy the 17 year old.

"Mom, whatever you and dad were talking about wasn't nothing. It was something; something big."

"Mack, just drop it. Dad and I were stressed out and we kind of got into it." Sighing, I held back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Mom, I'm sorry if I have made everything so much more stressful, I really didn't mean to do it. I hope you know that." I saw the tears in Mack's eyes, knowing she was blaming herself for this. I opened my arms as Mack came to me. I wrapped my arms around my oldest child, holding her close to me.

I opened my eyes, motioning Belle and Aidan to join our group hug.

We stood in the quiet room until Belle spoke up. "Mom, are you and dad going to get a divorce?" I had to take a double take at Belle before my mouth hung wide open.

"Oh my goodness, no. We would never do that to each other, or to you and your siblings. Never." I told the three of them, knowing they would believe me.

My mind wandered as I looked at Troy, and then it finally dawned on me that my other children were out somewhere.

"Aidan, where are your younger siblings?" I asked as my mind started to race, hoping they were ok. Aidan smiled at me, and I knew they were safe.

"Brandon, Josh, and Danforth are at our house with them. They all went trick or treating, and I think your going to have to make them brush their teeth extra long tonight." My son smiled at me as I laughed lightly.

"That's good. Thank you." I said as I hugged Aidan, smiling at three of my children. "I have a favor for you guys." I said as I looked between the three of them.

"What's that, Mom?" Belle asked me as I looked over towards my husband.

"Can you three split up and call Chad and Taylor, Kelsi and Jason, and Sharpay and Zeke for me?" I asked them, knowing they would take control of it. "If you could do that, I will call Grandma and Grandpa and tell them."

They nodded and took off, all grabbing their cell phones out of there pockets. I watched them walk out of the room before turning my attention to Troy.

"You can't leave me with our eight children. Jake is too young to lose his dad; Troy Michael, you can't leave me. If you do, then I'm leaving too. I can't live without you!"

Sobbing into the white sheets, I hid my face from the outside world. Waiting for a signal, I cried myself to sleep.

**Mack's POV**

Dialing the well worn number that had been memorized many years ago, I waited for the person on the other line to pick up. While waiting for the answer, I kicked a pebble across the sidewalk.

"Hello?" The person picked up as my breath rapidly picked up.

"Aunt Sharpay?" Barely able to get that out, I sat down on the picnic table running my hand through my hair.

"Mack is that you? What's wrong?" Sharpay's rushed voice asked me.

"It's my dad. He's in the hospital again." Trying to stop the tears from rushing down my face, I shut my eyes tightly.

"Mack . . . I'm on my way. What hospital?"

"Albuquerque Memorial." Hearing a dial tone afterwards I shrugged before slamming my phone shut.

Sighing loudly, I looked up at the sky before looking down at the ground. "God, if you're listening, I need you to make sure my dad is all right. He's too young to die. I still need him by my side. I still need my dad to help me with everything that's going on."

Pausing, I wiped the stray tears that had fallen down my face. "Dad's the strongest person I know; you can't take him from us just yet. I leaned over on the table, tears rapidly falling down my face as I felt no need in controlling it.

"I need him!" I screamed, people passing me outside shooting strange looks in my direction. I shrugged the looks off, focusing on what I needed to do.

**Aidan's POV**

Dialing the number of the Danforth household, I waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello Aidan; looking for Josh?" Taylor's bubbly voice came over the phone as I smiled.

"Nope I'm actually looking for Chad. Is he around?" I knew the moment I told Chad the news, I would lose it all.

"Yeah hold on. Here he is." Hearing the shuffling on the phone, I waited for Chad's bubbly voice to come on the line.

"What's up Aidan?" My smile instantly faded. "Chad, I've got some bad news. My dad's back in the hospital."

"What happened Aidan?" Chad's voice dropped to just above a whisper.

"I don't know actual details. I just know he's in a coma and has a broken leg."

"I'm on my way. Tell your mom that." Chad said as I promised I would.

Hanging up the phone, I looked around before my eyes settled on Mack. She was sobbing as I closed the distance between us. Wrapping my arms around her, I pulled her closer to my chest.

"Mack, he's going to be fine. Dad's going to bounce back like he was."

"I know but I can't help but cry. I'm such a girl." Shaking her head, she pulled back and wiped her tears.

"Mack," pausing for a minute, I waited until she was looking at me. "I know we haven't talked much but I want to let you know how sorry I am you lost the baby. You would have been the best mom ever."

"Thanks Aidan." Leaving the subject hang, we walked back into the hospital. We walked to dad's room, seeing mom lying on the bed, we decided to sit in the chairs that rested against the wall. Mack and I sat down, and were instantly asleep.

**Belle's POV**

Listening to the ringing of the phone, I hung up not begin able to talk to anyone at the moment. Tears were flowing down my face. Sitting on the picnic table, I laid my head on my arms and just cried. Tears flowed due to the amount of stress that had built up in my life in the past few weeks.

My phone vibrated in my hand before I looked at the screen. Flipping open my phone, I take a deep breath.

"Jason . . ." pausing I waited for an answer on the other end.

"Belle . . . we saw you called twice. What's wrong, sweetie?" Jason's voice rang over the line.

"It's dad. He's in the hospital again." I whispered the last part.

"I'm on my way, Belle. I'll meet you guys there." Hearing the phone hang up, I slammed my shut before walking back into the hospital. I decided to walk down and get myself a drink, so that I could stay awake; maybe. I got to the drink machine, and decided to get something loaded with caffeine. My choice, mountain dew.

I walked back up dad's room, walking inside, watching Aidan and Mack hug, I slowly walked closer to the embraced siblings. Staying back, I watched the two of them interact.

I looked my dad over, tears rushing to my eyes as I clasped my hand over my mouth, trying not to make a sound. It finally hit me, earlier today might have been the last time that I ever talk to my dad.

"Belle . . ." A quiet whisper made me snap out of it. Aidan was standing in front of me, and once I realized he was there, I ran to him as he gathered me in his arms.

"It's ok, I promise, everything will be ok." He whispered to me, rubbing my back slowly. I heard a small noise, turning around seeing my uncles and aunts standing there.

"Belle? Where is he?" Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, and Jason's eager faces caused me to step back.

"Uncle Chad." I cried out, trying to hold back my emotions, but letting them go as tears raced down my face.

"Belle you need to calm down. You're going to wake Mack and your mom and we don't want that."

Wiping my tears, I shook my head hoping the tears would suddenly cease. Aidan walked closer to the bed before shaking mom awake.

"Mom, our aunts and uncles are here." She was disoriented which was to be expected but a minute later, she was smiling when she saw her friends standing beside her children.

"You guys didn't have to come down here." Mom pushed her hair back before sitting up.

"We wanted to come. Where are your younger kids?" Looking over between Aidan, Mack, and I, mom shook her head.

"These three left Josh, Josh, and Brandon in charge of the four younger ones. They went trick or treating." Giggling, Mack and I shook our heads.

"We just talked to Josh and he says that your kids are fully asleep. They said they'd stick close to the house for you guys." Taylor smiled before mom nodded.

"Thank you guys. Oh I've gotta call his parents. I'll be back." Pushing herself off the bed, Mack and I followed mom out the door.

"Mom wait!" Running after her, Mack and I struggled to keep up with her quick strides.

"Mack, Belle, I've got to call grandma and grandpa. Will you go tell your aunts and uncles to meet me in the waiting room?" Waiting for our nods, mom continued on her journey to the paid phone, leaving Mack and I standing in the hallway.

**Gabi's POV**

My long strides made squeaking noises in the hallway as I rushed down to the paid phones. Stopping suddenly, I regained my balance before picking up the cold phone.

Dialing the number to the older Bolton's residence, I waited for a pick up. "Hello?" The groggy voice came over the line.

"Jack, its Gabi. I'm sorry to disturb you so late but something has happen." Twisting the long phone cord around my finger, I waited for the explosion.

"Gabi what's wrong? Is it the kids or Troy?" Jack's concerned voice came over the line.

"It's Troy. He's in the hospital again. He's got a broken leg and in a coma." Silence on the line indicated that Jack had broken down.

"Jack, are you and Amanda coming over?" Blocking the tears, I shook my head.

"We'll come up in the morning. Gabi?" Pausing, I waited for him to continue.

"Yeah Jack?"

"Take care of him, please? You've always done a great job." Jack's worried and concerned voice asked.

"You know I will Jack. I'll watch him carefully. You get some sleep and we'll see you tomorrow." Waiting for his response, we hung up before I walked back to the room.

I stood by his bedside while watching his chest rise and fall with each breath he took. Without warning, the monitors started squealing the awful sound.

"Troy, stay with me sweetheart. Troy come on!" I pleaded before the door banged against the wall.

"Gabi get away from the bed." Dr. Pratt yelled while a nurse pushed me back.

Tears flowed down my face as I watched my former colleagues work on my husband. I stood there with shock on my face while they worked.

"Gabi he's going to be fine. You just have to let the doctor's work." Amy whispered as I shook my head.

"He can't die; not yet." Tears clogged my vision as I was pushed out into the hallway.

My vision was blocked by machines and doctors running into the room. "Mom! What's happening?"

Seeing Mack, Aidan, and Belle running closer to me, I looked at them with tear filled eyes.

"Your dad . . ." Before I could finish, Dr. Pratt came walking out of the room with a defeated look on his face.

"Dr. Pratt . . . what's wrong with Troy?" Aidan slipped his hand into mine before the doctor took a deep breath.

* * *

**Don't shoot the messenger!!!!!! Feedback would be wonderful. The next chapter should be up by the end of the weekend!!! Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback!**


	44. Chapter 42

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Many thanks to MandySueeeee for all her hard work on this!!! THANK YOU!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

_**Wednesday, October 31**__**st**__**, 2031 11:00 pm (Gabi's POV)**_

"Gabi we almost lost him." Dr. Pratt sighed before running his hand through his hair.

"But you didn't did you?" Frantically gripping for straws, I stood on pin and needles waiting for his response.

"Gabi we didn't lose him but it's going to be touch and go for the next few hours. We're going to be monitoring him throughout the night. We'll run some tests in the morning. I should know more then." Dr. Pratt looked at me with worry.

"What is going through your mind, Pratt? What are you thinking?" I looked at him with fear.

"Gabi, there's so many possibilities going on in my mind right now. But you need to go home and get some sleep. You're not going to be much help to Troy if you're tired and run down."

"Dr. Pratt! Dammit tell me what's wrong with my husband!" Finding a rush of strength rush through my system, I demanded the truth.

"Gabi I'm not telling you anything until I'm certain. Now I'm going to go check on him again. In the mean time, your prescription is going home and getting 12 decent hours of sleep. I do not want to see you back up here until 10 o'clock tomorrow morning."

"I will not go home until you tell me what's wrong with my husband." I screamed begging for an answer. I felt a strong grip around me, pulling me from my place in front of Dr. Pratt.

"Gabi calm down." Chad whispered to me as I looked around. We were in a small hallway, and Jason was on my other side supporting me.

"Chad, I can't do this. I don't want him to die, he can't leave me." I rambled as tears started falling down my face.

Chad glanced at Jason before taking me out of the hallway. "You're not going to lose him, I promise." He wrapped his arms around me as I cried into his strong chest.

Chad had always been there for me. Hell, all of Troy and my friends had been there for the both of us, for as long as I could remember.

"Come on, you need to get home." He wrapped his arms around my waist, guiding me back to Troy's room. He stopped outside, telling me he would be back in a minute.

I watched him whisper something to Aidan and then hugged Mack and Belle before leaning down and whispering something to Taylor. He walked back out, smiling lightly at me before we headed towards the exit of the hospital.

Chad helped me into his truck before driving off. It was a silent ride before I cleared my throat and looked up into the eyes of my long time friend.

"Chad . . ." I whispered waiting for his acknowledgement. "Wh-what if earlier was the last time I will ever be able to speak to Troy?" I asked my voice cracking with emotion.

Chad stared blankly as he continued to drive, making me think of an answer by myself.

"You don't think--" I began to speak before Chad cut me off.

"Gabi, please don't think that way. You and I both know that Troy will jump back from this, stronger than ever."

"We had a fight earlier, and Troy told me that I need to stop worrying about him." Pausing, I wiped the tears off my cheeks. "It's my job though."

We pulled into the driveway as Chad shut off the engine, he pulled me close to his chest. My emotions got the best of me as I cried into his dark blue shirt.

"Shh . . . Gabi come on." Chad whispered rubbing his hand up and down my back comfortingly.

"He'll make it; I promise."

"But what if--" Chad looked into my eyes shaking his head wildly.

"Gabi, you and I aren't going to sit here and play the what if game. I want you to listen to this next part." Sighing, he looked deep into my water filled brown eyes.

Nodding my head, I gripped his hand with my own, signaling for him to continue. "Troy loves you to death. He'd do anything just to make you happy. Now if you play the what if game, it's showing me that you're giving up. In the 25 years that I have known you, I've don't remember one time of you ever giving up. This is the one time you can't give up."

Waiting for a comment, action, anything, Chad continued. "Your family needs you, your children need you, and most importantly, your husband needs you. Put aside all the heartache you guys have suffered, all the disappointment, all the tears and just focus on here and now. This is the time that matters."

Sitting there listening to Chad talk, I realized that I was playing the pity card. Wiping the stray tears off my face, I put on the bravest face I could master in my current state.

"I'm not giving up, Chad. I just needed someone to push me in the right direction."

"I'm here if you need anything, Gabi. I just need you to tell me when to interfere." Nodding my head, I wrapped my arms around him.

"Thanks for everything Chad. I think I'm going to get some sleep. Will you go back up the hospital to make sure my babies are safe?" Thinking of Aidan, Mack, and Belle and their safety, I wanted someone to be with them.

"I will. I'll come back tomorrow morning to get you. If you need anything, tell Josh to call my cell."

"I will. Night Chad, and thanks again." Smiling a tiny smile, he shook his head.

"You would do it for me in a heartbeat so I'm just returning the favor." Opening the door to the truck, I slid out before walking up the front steps and into the eerie quiet house.

Shutting the door with a quiet bang, I didn't want to wake the kids I knew were sound asleep in the house. Walking on the solid oak flooring, the sight in the living room made a true, genuine smile cross my face.

Brandon and Josh Danforth were on the floor with Cassie and Lily lying on top of them while Josh was lying on the couch with J.J. and Jake propped against his chest.

Taking time to burn the image to memory, I finished making my journey to the kitchen before taking out a glass and filling it with water. I stared out into the backyard while thinking back to all the good times we had out on the court as a family.

Shaking my head, a yawn escaped my mouth before putting the glass in the sink and headed upstairs to the warm bed that awaited me.

Falling into the soft bedding, I didn't bother changing. I closed my eyes tightly before letting the sleepiness wash over me.

_**November 1**__**st**__**, 2031 9:00 am**_

Hearing giggles make their way up the stairs pulled me from the sleep that had over come me. Pushing myself up into a sitting position, I ran a hand through my hair before realizing I needed a shower badly. Getting off the bed, I walked towards the bathroom before getting in.

Letting the warm water pound against my skin gave me plenty of time to think about what was going on in my life. I was a happy 42 year old mother with eight children. I am married to the love of my life. Sure we had our leaps of hardships but we had made it through due to our strength as a family.

Pushing out of my daydream, I finished up my shower before getting out and wrapping a soft towel around me. Walking towards my closet, I found a pair of jeans and Troy's old East High shirt before throwing them on.

Taking my time, I dried my hair before walking downstairs to see what everyone was up to. Pure chaos was the best way to describe the events taking place in the kitchen as I walked in.

"MOMMA!!!" Four voices called as I bent down to hug each of them.

"Hi guys. Did you have fun trick or treating last night?" Looking up into the faces of Josh Danforth, Brandon, and Josh made me smile.

"Yeah we did. Josh, Josh, and Brandon took us trick o treating. We gotta candy!" Jake's excitement caused me to giggle.

Looking between the four very different children, I smiled. "Did you guys brush your teeth extra long last night?"

Listening to their giggles and watching them trade glances, I could easily tell what the answer was going to be. "No but we brushed them this morning!"

Shaking my head, I pushed up from my position and walked over to where Josh was standing. "How's dad?"

Nodding my head, I shrugged. "Last night, he was good. Hold on. Hey guys, how about you go upstairs and tidy up your rooms a little?"

Waiting until they left the room, I looked at the three worried faces before taking a deep breath. "They almost lost him last night but your dad managed to hold on. He was resting comfortably when I left at 11:15 last night."

"What do you mean they almost lost him? What aren't you telling me mom?" Josh's worried voice caused tears to rush to my eyes.

"His heart rate started dropping to the point they had to bring in the crash cart. They managed to bring his heart rate back up but it's going to be touch and go for the next few days." Shaking his head, Josh refused to believe what I was saying.

"So what does that mean for dad?"

"I don't know Josh. It's going to be a long process from here on out." The tears started before I could stop them.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." Wrapping his arms around me, he ran his hand up and down my back.

"I know but I'm so frustrated right now. I feel so helpless at the moment."

"Dad's strong mom. He'll bounce back." Nodding my head, I tried to believe the words that came out of Josh's mouth.

"How are Mack and Belle doing?" Brandon asked as I shook my head.

"They stayed up at the hospital last night. They were both freaking out and weren't leaving his side for nothing. Your parents stayed up there with them last night."

"What do you want us to do?" Josh Danforth asked as I smiled gratefully.

"I don't actually know. I was going to bring J.J., Jake, Lily, and Cassie up to the hospital with me so they could visit with Troy. How about you guys go to Belle and Mack; they're going to need you in the upcoming days?"

Nodding their heads, they came over to hug me and shake hands with Josh before leaving. Josh took a deep breath and looked over at me.

"Mom, don't feel guilty. This isn't your fault." Shock crossed my face as I looked at my 15 year old son.

"How did you--" Butting in, he grinned.

"The guilt is written on your face mom. Because you and dad argued yesterday, doesn't mean this, him being in the hospital, is your fault. It's nobody's fault. It just happened."

"I know you're right Josh but I can't stop my mind from racing with new ideas. Dad's got a broken foot and now is in a coma. Why does all the bad stuff keep happening to our family?" Looking at him, I knew he didn't have the answer.

"Because God is trying to see how tough we are as a family. Just think, mom, good times are ahead. We're going to pull through this and go back living our normal lives."

"I guess you're right. Now let's get packed up and go back up to the hospital."

_**Mack's POV**_

Rolling my head around, I tried to get the crick out of my neck. Looking to my left then right, I saw Aidan and Belle sitting there quietly. All three of us had our hands connected and that's how they had been the entire night.

"Girls, you need to go get something to eat." Aidan looked between the two of us before we shook our heads.

"We're not leaving until momma comes back up." Determined not to move, I shook my head for full effect.

"Momma? Last time I checked, you weren't two." Getting a giggle out of us, Aidan accomplished his plan.

We remained silent while the activities continued on the hospital wing. The elevator dinged caught my attention as I reached over and smacked Belle's arm.

"What the hell did you do that for?" She rubbed the spot where I hit here while glaring in my direction.

"Looking." Pointing towards the elevator I pointed out two tall figures walking towards us.

Before Aidan could say anything, we were on our feet running towards them. Brandon and Josh caught us with ease before walking back over to where Aidan was sitting, grinning and shaking his head.

"You guys never seem to quit putting on a show." Aidan shook his head before standing.

"I'm going to leave giving you guys some privacy. You want anything?" Hearing nothing, he walked off leaving us alone.

"What are you doing here?" I asked feeling the safety while wrapped up in his arms.

"Your mom sent us up. She said that you would be needed us in the next few days. She's at home with Josh and the kids."

"I know; Dr. Pratt, daddy's doctor, told her that she had to go home and couldn't come back until 10 this morning." Sighing loudly, I ran my hand through my hair.

"Everything is going to turn out ok, I promise." Brandon reassured me pulling me closer to him. I nodded my head waiting until the day I could actually believe it.

**Gabi's POV**

Chad had restricted me from driving which I though was absolutely ridiculous. I was fine to drive, or so I thought. I ran around the house, trying to gather things up so the kids could keep themselves occupied while at the hospital.

"Mom, slow down." Josh said, trying to grab my arm as I dodged him. "You're going to kill yourself at the rate you're going."

Shaking my head, I headed upstairs to get the kids motivated to get ready to go.

"Kids where are you?" Walking into Lily and Cassie's room I smiled seeing the girls sitting on the floor brushing their Barbie doll's hair.

"What are you two doing?" Crouching down to their level, they raised their dolls up so I could see.

"Look momma, my dolls pretty." Lily beamed with excitement as I smiled.

"Both of your dolls are pretty. Can you two decide on a couple of things to bring with you when we go see daddy?" The girls nodded their heads as they jumped up, taking their Barbie's and putting them into a small bag.

Walking towards my room, I heard a horn honking before I began to laugh. "Josh are you ready to go?" I called to him wondering where he was.

"Gabi are you here?" Hearing a familiar voice called as I skipped down the stairs quickly. Chad was standing in the foyer grinning as I smiled back.

"Morning Chad." I called as I walked past him. "How is everyone?" I asked trying to keep my mind off of Troy.

Chad picked up on it as soon as I said it, coming over to my side as tears began to weld up in my eyes.

"Gabi its okay, I promise. He's going to pull through." I wiped underneath my eyes wishing I wasn't so weak.

Looking over at Chad, I waited for answer. "Is he awake yet?" Chad adverted his eyes from mine, making my mind play the what if game.

"Gabi I haven't talked to the doctors yet, but that doesn't mean to give up home. He's going to wake up." Chad embraced me in his arms, rubbing my back comfortingly as J.J. and Jake ran down the stairs.

"Hi Uncle Chad!" They both beamed not fully understanding what was happening to their dad. Chad ruffled both of their heads, making them shoot back and jump on him trying to ruffle his hair.

"Boy's watch out so that animal in Uncle Chad's hair doesn't bite off any fingers!" Making both of them stop run away from Chad.

"Nice Gabi. What are you teaching your sons?" Pausing he shook that mop he called hair. "I officially feel like I'm two inches tall."

My mouth dropped knowing he was kidding but exaggerating and making a big scene out of it.

"Fine then; let's just get going." I told him walking away as I gathered the kids. "Lily, Cassie, Jake, J.J. get down here; we're leaving." I yelled from the bottom of the stairs as I heard four sets of feet running around upstairs.

"Gabi I didn't" I held my hand up signaling him to stop.

"Chad don't finish the sentence. It's fine. I know you were kidding; let's just drop it." I said as my four younger children showed up in front of me.

"Ready to go? Have everything?" I asked them as they held up their bags of entertainment. "Let's go then. Go, go, go!" I followed my kids out to the car before getting in.

Chad started the engine as I waited seeing my husband again. I prayed that he would awake with his handsome grin placed firmly on his face.

**Belle's POV**

Looking around me, Josh sitting to my right, while Brandon and Mack sitting to my left. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night and just for that, I felt like a walking zombie. I felt my hand being compressed as I looked over at Josh.

"You feeling all right babe?" He asked as I nodded my head slowly. He wrapped his arms around me as I breathed in his scent, the tears welling in my eyes.

"I feel like I have to be the strong one, Josh. I don't want to lose my dad, I can't. I just can't." I cried out as my body shook heavily with every heart breaking sob I cried. Josh comforted me, rubbing my back in slow, soft moves as he whispered sweet words into my ear.

Looking up, I heard the elevator ding. As the doors opened, I shot up and ran towards mom. She caught me in her arms as tears fell from my eyes.

"Good morning, Belle. Did you sleep at all last night honey?" She was usually the strong one in the family, but I could tell she had all ready shed a few tears this morning. The worst part was, there were more tears to be shed by all of us.

"I guess; I was kinda up every few hours when the nurses would come . . ." I let my voice trail off before shaking my head. Mom gave me another hug before walking past me, heading towards dad's room.

Dr. Pratt was walking out as mom reached the door. I watched them talk a few minutes as mom clasped her hand over her mouth. Uncle Chad was standing next to me as he took off to catch mom right before she fell. Dr. Pratt gave us a look of sympathy before walking away.

Mom was crying as I traded looks with Josh. I didn't know what had happened in that conversation but I had a feeling it wasn't good.

I ran to catch up with Dr. Pratt. "Doctor what's wrong with my dad?"

"It isn't looking too good for your dad, Belle. This might be the end." He told me as I felt my world crashing down.

Josh took me in his arms as I sobbed into his chest. I couldn't lose my dad; I needed him more than anything.

**Gabi's POV**

"Chad, please don't leave me for anything." I begged my friend of 25 years. Chad wrapped his arms around me trying his best to calm me down. All I wanted was for Troy to wake up and show me his pretty blue eyes.

"He isn't leaving you Gabi. He loves you too much to give up this easily."

"I want to go in to see him. Will you give me a few minutes alone?" He nodded his head as I turned and faced the door.

Walking quietly into the room, I looked towards the bed and saw Troy's pale face lying under the even more pale bed sheet.

He had so many wires and tubes attached to him. The thing I feared the most was him waking up and forgetting about everything; us being wed for 22 years, forgetting our amazing 8 children. It scared me to know that could happen.

I walked slowly over to the side of the bed, taking his hand in mine. "Troy I know you can hear me. They say patients that are in a coma can hear what their loved ones say." Looking around the room, my eyes danced around at the sight of all the cards, balloons, and flowers our friends had brought up to wish him speedy recovery.

"Please come back to us . . . I need you, and our kids need you here, and hell everyone needs you here. Chad has been keeping me above the water, but I know he's going to break down at any minute . . ." Tears overflowed my eyes, making my vision blurry as I tried not to let them spill over.

"I need you Troy . . . you know that." Whispering ever so softly, I buried my head in the sheets that were pulled up to Troy's shoulders.

My legs collapsed as I laid my head on the side of the bed. I sobbed for some time finally crying myself to sleep.

**Chad's POV**

I woke up and looked around the blunt waiting room. All eight kids were occupying themselves with something. Kelsi and Taylor were talking quietly among themselves as were Zeke and Jason. Gabi wasn't in the waiting room for us.

Turning around, I looked to see that the clock said 7:35 pm. Standing up, I started my journey towards Troy's room. Opening the door quietly, I looked in and saw Gabi sleeping on the floor next to Troy's bed. Chuckling a little, I walked in and shook my head at her.

I put one arm behind her neck while cradling her feet with the other arm. I walked out of the room and headed back down to the waiting room putting her on the chair next to me to keep her safe.

Mack and Belle giggled causing me to turn towards them. "What's so funny?"

_**November 2**__**nd**__**, 2031 9:00 am (Gabi's POV)**_

Waking up, I stretched my back before letting my eyes adjust to the light. Groaning I heard giggles around me as I forced my eyes open.

"Good morning sleepy head. How did you sleep?" Chad's cheery voice asked as I shook my head.

"I slept good but I fear my back is going to suffer." I smiled hearing Belle, Mack, Lily, and Cassie giggling about something.

Looking over at them, they all seemed happier than earlier. "What are you guys so happy about?"

"Your face when you woke up. It was priceless momma!" Lily and Cassie giggled as I shook my head.

"Sure make fun of the mother. Where are the boys?" Looking around I realized they weren't in the room.

"Uncle Zeke and Uncle Jason took them down to daddy's room. They should be back in a few minutes."

Nodding my head, I looked up and saw a white cup suspended in mid air. "Take the coffee Gabi; it's good for you."

Taking in the scent of the roasted beans, I sighed in content. "Mmmm . . . thanks Chad."

Taking a sip, I let the hot liquid slid down my throat before looking at the faces in the waiting room. "So what did I miss out on?"

"You fell asleep in dad's room before Uncle Chad brought you out here. We fell asleep at various times." Mack shrugged as I smiled.

Hearing a commotion, I leaned back and saw Jake and J.J. racing down the hall towards the waiting room. I caught both of them in my arms before looking at them.

"What have I told you two about racing in the hallways?" Looking at them, they traded looks before looking at me.

"To not to." Jake said as I shook my head.

"I don't want to see you guys running down the hospital hallways again. Understand?" Looking at them, I gazed into the blue eyes that were identical to those of their fathers.

"Yes momma. Good morning!" Placing sloppy kisses on my cheek, I smiled at the two.

"Good morning you two. How dad doing?" They bobbed their heads.

"He's doing good. The nurse was in with him as we left." Looking up, I saw Aidan and Josh talking quietly.

"Good morning my two older sons. How are you guys doing?" They wrapped their arms around me in a hug.

"Pretty well. Miranda and Carly are on their way up and I think we're going to get out of here for a little while."

Nodding my head, I smiled at them. "If you need any money, let me know."

I glanced down the hallway and felt an arm on my shoulder. "Go see him mom. We understand."

Smiling gratefully, I headed down the hallway towards Troy's room. Pushing open the door, I walked in and took a seat at the vacant chair that was pulled up close to the side of the bed.

I clamped my hand around his much larger one before pulling it closer to my lips. Placing a quick kiss on his palm, I reached up and ran my hand through his hair.

I made myself promise that I wouldn't cry but that promise was easily tossed out the door. Standing up, I leaned over and kissed his forehead before running my hand over his cheek.

Slowly at first but turning steadier, tears flowed down my face as my eyes swept over my sleeping husband. I didn't even try stopping them as I sat back down. Burying my head in the sheets, I cried from all the pent up emotion.

"Hey pretty girl, what's got you crying so hard?" Picking my head up, I looked up into the piercing blue eyes I had fallen in love with so many years ago.

* * *

**I know you guys are going to be happy with the last line!!! Feedback would be amazing. It's going to start looking up for the Bolton family. Anyone know what the significance of November 2nd that everyone forgot about? Thanks guys for being so patient with me!!!**


	45. Chapter 43

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

_**Friday, November 2**__**nd**__**, 2031 11:00 pm (Gabi's POV)**_

"_Hey pretty girl, what's got you crying so hard?" Picking my head up, I looked up into the piercing blue eyes I had fallen in love with so many years ago._

Blinking my eyes several times, I couldn't believe the sight in front of me. Sitting before me was my grinning husband.

"Troy . . ." The name rolled of the tip of my tongue before I flew into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"You didn't miss me at all did you?" His laughter was a little weak but still music to my ears.

"You had me so scared. The doctors weren't expecting you to live. We almost lost you once."

"Gabi, you could never lose me. I'm not done fighting yet; besides I had to come see your gorgeous face again." Resting his hand on my cheek, he moved his thumb to push away all the tears.

"I'm sorry a thousands times over. The fight was stupid; you were right. It's your health and I should start letting you manage it."

Tears poured down my face as Troy shook his head. "You're picking up my rambling habit. Calm down. We've got all the time in the world for talking."

Smiling, I ran my hand down the side of his face. "I'm just happy you're awake. The kids are in the waiting room."

"They can wait." Pausing, he looked up at me. "I want to spend some time with my wife."

**Aidan's POV**

"What's taking mom so long?" Pacing back and forth, Mack looked over at Brandon with worried eyes.

"Mom's saying sorry a thousand times over and over again. She feels so guilty about the fight and the accident." Looking over, Josh shook his head sadly.

Carly leaned on my shoulder before smiling reassuringly. "Just keep positive Aidan. Your dad is a one tough cookie."

Sighing, I shook my head before gripping her hand in mine. "Believe me, I'm trying to keep positive but it's not coming. They should rename this hospital Bolton Memorial Hospital. We've spent enough damn time here."

Standing up, I held my hand out for Carly to take. "Feel like going for a walk?"

Smiling, she stood up and gripped my hand. "Where are we going?"

"Up for a moonlight dance?" Quoting the famous song, I smiled hearing her laughter.

"There are a couple of problems with that. We're not outside and the sun is out. Hardly a moonlight dance."

"Sorry m'lady. I just needed to get out of there. My siblings are driving me up a wall."

"It's fine Aidan. But I have a question for you that I've been trying to figure out the right time to ask." She rocked back on her heels before smiling at me.

"What's that, Carly?"

"I remembered that your birthday is in two days and I was wondering if you have any plans." Biting her lip, she looked so adorable standing there in front of me.

"Um . . . we'll probably spend the day up here at the hospital. What did you have in mind?" The prospect of spending an entire day with Carly excited me.

"A little of this and that. Can you be ready at 6 o'clock? I'll come up here and pick you up."

Looking at her, I loved it when she was all organized and creative. Leaning forward, I hovered above here before closing the gap and kissing her gently. "I think that can be arranged. But one problem, you can't drive."

Pulling back, she shook her head and giggled. "Who said anything about driving?"

Raising an eyebrow, my curiosity was defiantly heightened. "Now I'm intrigue. Can the almost birthday boy have a hint?"

Carly's eyes went wide before she shook her head 'no'. "Absolutely not. You can't talk to Ally, Peyton, Bobby, or Nick in the next two days." Naming her siblings, I knew she had asked them for favors.

"As the almost birthday boy, I demand a hint." A smirk crossed her face as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh he does, does he? Well I guess I'm going to have to be convinced." Throwing her arms around his neck, Carly pulled me closer.

"Hm . . . will this work?" Dipping down, I captured her in a steamy kiss that was full of passion and sweetness.

Pulling back, Carly's fingers immediately went to her still tickling lips. "Not even close. Keep working on it and maybe I'll break down and throw you a bone to chew on."

Smiling, I pulled her close before gazing straight into her hazel eyes. "Carly, I know things have been hectic and I've been preoccupied with things but I want you to know that when this junk is all over, you and I are going to spend an entire weekend hanging out together. I love you."

Squeezing his hand, she smiled. "Aidan, this is your family; the people you need to be with. I understand that this is where you need to be. I'm just happy you asked me to be along for the ride. And I love you too."

"Ready to head back?"

Nodding her head, I led her back to the mayhem of the waiting room only to see mom with the biggest smile on her face standing in front of the gang.

"There you two are. We were about to send out a firing squad." Mack's sarcastic voice popped up as I shook my head.

"Shut it Mack." Shooting me a dirty look, Mack turned her attention to mom before mom took a deep breath.

"I have some good news. Dad woke up about ten minutes ago." Looking over at Carly, I saw a huge grin had crossed her face.

"I told you . . ." Whispering, she squeezed my hand and caused a smile to cross my face.

"How is he?" Josh asked looking at mom's grinning face.

"He's doing fine. The doctors are running a bunch of tests but you guys can see him two at a time. We can't excite him but he's up for visitors."

"Who's going first?" Looking around the room, I shrugged my shoulders.

"For once, I think Aidan should go see dad first." Belle spoke up as I looked at her.

"I'm fine with waiting." Shrugging my shoulders, Belle grinned at me.

"Go on Aidan. Go see dad." Mom's grinning face caused me to rethink Belle's suggestion but none the less I stood up and gripped Carly's hand before walking down to dad's room.

The walk down to the room seemed like it took hours instead of just seconds. "I'm going to be by your side the entire time."

I smiled gratefully at the woman who stood beside me as my hand found the doorknob. Turning it slowly, I pushed open the door to see dad sleeping quietly on the bed.

Pulling Carly behind me, we walked up to the bed before standing there looking at the man who had inspired me all the years of my life.

"Dad?" Calling quietly, his eyes fluttered open before a grin slid across his face.

"Aidan . . . Carly you two didn't have to spend all that time up here. You two could have been at home."

Shaking our heads, I grinned. "Everyone was worried about you. We didn't want to be anywhere else. Carly even stayed by my side the entire time."

"I'm thankful you guys were here but you could have been somewhere else."

"Moving on . . . how are you doing?" Shrugging his shoulders, dad moved his hand back and forth.

"So-so. Don't let your mom know though. She's already harassing the doctors about my test scores." Chuckling, I knew my dad was crazy about my mom but mom did tend to go overboard from time to time.

"The nurse in her is coming out again." Shaking my head, I knew mom's heart lied in this hospital.

"That's for sure. Just think, I've got to deal with nurse Bolton for another six weeks . . ." Making a face, dad successfully caused Carly and I to laugh.

"Dad, you know you love mom to death." Nodding his head, he instantly agreed with us.

"You know I do but she's going to kill me . . . literally." I knew my parents couldn't live without each other but it was refreshing to hear dad joke like he used to.

"Troy Bolton quit lying to your son." There in the doorway, stood mom with a big grin stretched across her face.

"You know it's the truth honey. You can't deny the old charms and grin." Coming up to the side of the bed, mom kissed dad before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"We'll see. You need to get some sleep . . ." Mom paused looking at dad.

"Damn wake up from a three day coma, and they demand more sleep. Gabi . . ." Whining, dad looked at mom with a pleading look.

"I'm sorry babe but it's what the doctors are ordering." Kissing his forehead, dad sighed loudly.

"Carly, Aidan keep this insane woman sane until I'm able to do it on my own?" Nodding, we agreed.

"Mom, come on; we'll take you home." Pulling her close to me, she looked hesitant.

"I'll be out in the waiting room in a minute." We walked towards the door.

Just as the door shut, I heard mom lecturing dad on the proper ways of acting in front of their 15 year old son.

Laughing, we walked back into the waiting room and saw everyone standing around. "How is he?"

Startled by the bombarding questions, Carly and I took a step back. "He's fine. Dad was cracking jokes when we walked in there."

Laughing, Belle and Mack shook their heads as their tears fell down their faces.

"Belle, Mack come here." I opened my arms for them to come into them.

Rushing over, I hugged the two girls before pulling back and looking at them. "He's going to be fine. He's joking and complaining about getting more sleep."

"We know but . . ." The door opened and mom walked in with a grin.

"Josh, Mack, Belle if you guys want, you can go see dad for a few minutes. Don't hyper him up; he's got to get some sleep." Nodding their heads, the three left leaving the younger ones with me, Carly, and mom.

"Mom . . ." Pulling out her name, she looked over at me with wide eyes. "Come here."

She rushed into my arms like Mack and Belle did just a few minutes ago. I wrapped my arms around her as tears fell from her eyes.

"He's going to be fine mom. He's cracking jokes just like he always does."

Nodding, she pulled back and wiped the tears away. "I know but we've been on pins and needles these last few days. It's just a relief to have him awake and in such a good mood."

"It's not your fault." Looking up at me with alarm, mom's eyes went wide.

"I know that . . ." Stumbling on the words, mom nodded her head.

"Then you don't need to be feeling guilty. He's going to be home with us in the next few days and you'll get to pamper him like before. He's alive and happy; that's all we can ask for."

"When did you become this sentimental guy?" Mom asked with a laugh.

"I don't know." Shrugging my shoulders, Carly came over to my side and threw her arm around my shoulder.

"I sure like this." Shaking my head, I leaned over and captured her in a kiss.

"All right guys; let's go home." Mom looked between the eight of us before walking towards the entrance.

We followed and listened carefully as mom stopped to talk to Amy, her long time friend for a few minutes. Lily looked at me with her big blue eyes. "What's wrong?"

Raising her arms, she motioned for me to pick her up. Resting her on my hip, her arms immediately went around my neck. Looking over, I saw Cassie was placed firmly on Josh's hip.

"What's wrong?" Whispering in her ear, she picked her head up and looked at me.

"I miss daddy." Whispering ever so softly, I had to strain my ear to hear her.

Looking at her, I felt bad as she tried to keep her tears in check. A big crocodile tear fell down her check and landed on my shoulder with a quiet plop.

"Hold on mom." I spoke up looking over at Josh who had his hands full with Cassie.

"Come here Cas." Walking over, I took Cassie out of Josh's arms before hoisting both of them in my arms.

"Aidan what--" Smiling I walked over to mom and leaned close to her ear. Whispering quickly, she smiled and nodded before leading the rest of the kids out of the hallway.

"We'll be waiting in the lobby." Nodding, I motioned Carly to follow me down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Carly asked as I smiled and just shook my head.

Stopping in a doorway, I leaned closer to Cassie and Lily's ears. "Hey you two, look."

Carly opened the door as I walked in with the two girls in my arms. "Daddy . . ." With smiles on their faces, Lily and Cassie looked at dad.

"Hi my girls. How are you two doing?" I stepped back watching the two 8 year olds interact with dad.

"You did good, Aidan." Carly gripped my hand as we watched the scene in front of us.

Shrugging I looked over at her before dipping down and kissing her cheek. "Thanks . . . I put myself in her shoes and figured out what I would want to do."

"You're going to be a good dad someday, babe." Smiling, I squeezed her hand.

"Carly, Aidan . . ." Looking at us, dad just smiled.

"Take care of your mom and look after your siblings." Nodding our heads, we promised we would.

"Come on you two little bits. We need to go catch up with mom."

"But Aidan . . . we wanna stay here." Pouting, they hoped I would be convinced to let them stay.

"I'm sorry but dad needs sleep. But we'll be back tomorrow, I promise." Kissing the side of their heads, Lily and Cassie kept their eyes on dad.

"Daddy?" Looking over at the girls, dad smiled. "I'm sorry but Aidan's right. You have to go home so I can get better and come home faster."

"I love you daddy." The two girls hugged dad before looking at Carly and me.

Jumping off the bed, the two girls blew kisses to dad before walking out the door. "Goodnight dad. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Tell your mom that I love her and I'll see her tomorrow as well as the rest of your siblings."

Carly and I walked hand in hand out of the hospital room and headed down to the lobby.

"They in a better mood?" Mom looked at us as we walked up.

"I guess so. Dad sends his love and he said that he'll see you tomorrow."

Nodding her head, mom put a fake smile on her face and led us out of the door. We headed home to the place that we could relax and unwind.

_**8:30 pm**_

"Night Aidan! Night Carly!" Four young voices called out the back door as Carly and I swung gently on the hammock.

"Night guys." Calling back, Carly snuggled closer to my side as we swayed back and forth gently.

Sighing, I ran my hand over my face in pure frustration. "Aidan . . ."

Looking down at her, she squeezed my hand. "Yeah Car?"

"I love you and I promise I'm going to stand by your side no matter what."

Smiling brightly, I tightened my grip on her hand. "I love you too Carly. And thank you for everything you've done."

Sitting here, her soft breath was the only thing that reached my ears. Every now and then she'd squeeze my hand just to let me know she was there.

"I wish there was something I could do for you." The quietness of her voice caused me to smile.

"Just being here with me" pausing, I took a shaky breath. "Just being here with me is all I need."

Smiling, I knew no matter what happened to my family, I always knew Carly would be there for me to go to. She was my one; the one I wanted to eventually marry one day. One day far, far away.

"What are you thinking?"

"Just about everything. And nothing at the same time." Sighing, I wish I could put it into words.

"That's gotta be interesting."

"Oh you know it. How about we go inside and get lost in one of those love stories you love so much?" Knowing that would make her smile, it was worth the torture of the two hour long movie.

"Sounds good. Let's go." Pushing off the hammock we headed inside to the laughter and joy of the household.

Standing in the kitchen, we listened to Mack, Brandon, Belle, Josh, Josh, and Miranda talk with mom about their favorite memories of dad. Carly and I joined in and shared our own stories.

Spending the time with my siblings is what we all needed to get over the thought of dad spending another night in the hospital.

* * *

**There you guys go. He's awake and you see how everyone is dealing. Suggestions, feedback, and any other critisms will be accepted. Thanks to everyone who has submitted feedback!!**


	46. Chapter 44

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

_**Sunday, November 4**__**th**__**, 2031 6:00 am (Aidan's POV)**_

Rolling over, I felt something warm scoot closer to my side. Wrapping an arm over the object, I felt a smile creep over my face. The object moved and sighed in complete contentment.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear Aidan, happy birthday to you." Singing softly, Carly smiled before leaning up and kissing my chin.

"Thank you. But I'm confused. What exactly happened last night?" Pushing up into a sitting position, I rolled my neck around trying to get the kink out.

"Apparently we fell asleep out here." Swinging the hammock gently, she looked over at me with a lopsided grin.

"Hm . . . I slept better last night than I had the previous nights." Lacing my fingers with her, I brought our hands up and kissed the back of hers.

"I can honestly say the same thing. Shall we sneak inside and make it seem like you slept in your room while I tucked up in the guest room all night long?" Grinning, I loved the evilness of my girlfriend's mind.

"Sounds good to me. Come on Miss Davis. Your warm, soft bed awaits." Picking her up bridal style, I walked up the pathway leading to the house.

Slowly opening the door, I crept across the floor hoping no one was up. Luckily, we made it upstairs. Putting her on her feet, I quickly kissed Carly before watching her walk into the guest room. After hearing the door shut, I went into mine and collapsed into my bed with the biggest grin on my face.

_**9:00 am**_

Walking down the stairs, I heard the laughter and excitement coming from the kitchen. Pushing open the kitchen door, all seven of my siblings' eyes were on me. Scratching my neck, I walked over to the cupboard and took down a glass.

"What?"

"Who's in the guest room?" Grinning, I momentarily forgot Carly was up there. Mack, Belle, and Josh all had the same grins on their faces as they watched me squirm under mom's pressure.

"Um . . . Carly." Avoiding mom's eyes, the grins and giggles of my siblings caused a slight relieve of the tension in the room.

"I thought she went home?" Mom's eyes bore into mine as I shook my head.

"Nah . . . we lost track of time last night and I told her just to stay the night in the guest room."

"Aidan . . . did you guys do anything?" Mom was not shy when it came to asking the tough questions; now dad on the other hand, that was a totally different story.

"What the hell? What's with the thousands of questions? We didn't do anything. We were on the hammock until 2 am and I just told her to go up to the guest room."

"Aidan Xavier Bolton . . ." Mom drew the name out in a warning.

"Sorry mom but Carly and I aren't stupid. We've got too much going for us. Now I'm going to wake her up."

Walking from the kitchen, I was angry no one remembered what today was. Putting up a front, I twisted the doorknob slightly before creeping into the still quiet room.

Lying beside her, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to my chest. "What a way to wake up."

"I'm glad you find this enjoyable. I had to go through twenty questions before coming up here."

"Was your mom mad?" Seeing the worry flicker in her eyes, caused me to shake my head.

"She's just being an overprotective mom like always. None of them remembered what today is."

Smiling sympathetically, she ran her hand up and down my arms. "I'm sorry. How about you and I go to lunch and then I'll give you your presents?"

Smiling, I nodded. "Sounds good. Do you want me to walk you home and face the wrath of your parents with you?"

"I'd love it if you did. But you don't have to; especially if things are touch and go with your family."

Shaking my head, I looked deep into her brown eyes. "No I'm going with you."

Smiling, she slipped her shoes on before slipping her hand in mine. "Ready?"

Walking out of the room, we headed downstairs before stopping by the kitchen.

"I'm spending the day with Carly. I'll have my cell phone if you need me."

Mom looked at me with worry before nodding her head. Sighing, I left the kitchen before walking outside.

"Aidan, talk to me." Carly's simple request caused my eyes to well up with tears.

"I'm just so angry, Car. I'm angry with my family because they can't remember that today is my 17th birthday; angry that my dad is in the hospital, and angry that tragedy keeps happening to my family."

Staying silent, I knew she was trying to come up with something to say. I squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I'm ok, Car. I really am."

Nodding, her eyes stayed to the ground as we walked to her house. Pausing, I put my finger under her chin and made her look up at me.

"Carly . . ." Pausing, I looked into her eyes and saw fear and worry. "I didn't mean to dump all that on you. I'm just stressed and overwhelmed."

"I know you are but you need to talk to someone. If not me, then someone else. I'm worried about you Aidan." Hugging her close to me, I knew I had some issues to deal with.

"I know and I promise I'll start talking to you." Leaning down, I kissed her before leading her into the house.

She smiled confidently as we walked through the hallway leading to the kitchen. The noises were from her sisters and brothers arguing about who knows what.

"Carly Anne Davis, where were you? We were worried sick." Her mom, Brooke exclaimed when she saw us standing in the doorway.

"Ooohhh someone's in trouble." Her ten year old brother, Bobby whispered as I looked over at them.

"You don't look too worried. Besides I spent the night at the Boltons. Aidan and I lost track of time so he told me just to sleep in the guest room." Looking over at her dad, Carly squeezed my hand.

"Carly we've talked about this. If you're not coming home, we need a phone call." Her dad, Trevor, sighed running his hand through his thinning hair.

"It was 2 am when I realized it was way too late to call. I'm sorry . . ." Pleading with her parents, Carly was at her wits end.

"It's all right but next time call, young lady. Happy Birthday Aidan." Grinning at me, Brooke handed over a brightly covered box.

"Thanks and you guys didn't have to do this." Accepting the gift, I sat down at the table.

"I picked it out for you!" The four year old, Peyton grinned as I looked over at her.

"Oh you did? I bet I'll love it then." Leaning over, I kissed her cheek as she giggled.

"She did not! Mom picked it out!" Seven year old Nick yelled as I looked up at a laughing Carly.

"Guys leave Aidan alone; let him open his present." Trevor interjected before World War Three broke out.

Tearing off the paper off, I handed it to Carly before opening the box. Sitting inside was a silver frame with three pictures of Carly and I from the past year. The first one was taken on their front porch when she fell asleep on my shoulder. The next one was from the Valentines day dance and the last one was a random one of the two of us laughing.

"I love it; thanks!" Looking at her mom and her dad, I just grinned before looking back at her.

"I'm glad you like it. Carly mentioned you didn't have a lot of pictures of the two of you."

"It'll go right on my desk. Thanks again."

"Where's Ally?" Carly asked looking for the missing member of the family.

"She spent the night at Vanessa's last night." Brooke mentioned the 14 year old.

"Ahh; ok Aidan and I are spending the day together. If you need either one of us, call the cell phones." Carly slapped the table before looking at me.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do." Trevor joked as Carly rolled her eyes.

"Funny dad . . . you ready to go?" Turning her attention to me, I stood up and nodded.

"Oh yeah. Thanks for the pictures again." Smiling at her mom, Brooke just called me over.

"Come here Aidan." Wrapping her arms around me, she hugged me before pulling back.

"I hope you have a great birthday and tell your parents we say hi." Smiling, I loved her family and how I instantly fit into the family.

"I will. They're spending the day up at the hospital with dad. Thanks." I told her before going to stand by Carly.

Slipping my hand in hers, she led me upstairs to her brightly painted pink room. She grabbed some clothes before slipping into the bathroom.

"Stay there Aidan Xavier and don't touch anything." She warned through the wooden door.

Looking at her nightstand, I grinned when I saw the picture she had sitting there. I picked her up and swung her around before her mom captured the picture.

"_Aidan I'm warning you, don't you dare come close to me." Standing courtside, we had just won our game against West High when I came over and threatened to give her a sweaty hug._

"_Come on Car, it'll be fun." Walking closer to her, she took two steps back to avoid me. _

"_Fun for who? Not me because then I'm going to have to go home and take a shower."_

"_You know you love me." Dipping my head, I captured her in a sweet kiss before pulling back._

"_Hm . . . maybe I do; maybe I don't." Throwing her head back, I listened to the sweet sound of her laughter._

_Wrapping my arms around her waist, I picked her up and swung her around. "AIDAN BOLTON!" _

_Laughing, I listened as her screech filled the empty gym. "Geez girl, you're going to kill me with that voice."_

"Bolton you still here?" Her kind voice asked as I whipped around.

"I never left Davis. Took ya long enough." Looking up and down, I grinned when she had a pair of jeans and a hoodie on with her hair tied back in a pony tail.

"It only took me ten minutes. Besides what had you staring off into space?"

"Just remembering when this picture was taken."

The smile instantly appeared on her face as she picked up the picture frame and held it close to her chest. "This was a good day. That's the day you told me you loved me."

"I guess it was a good day. I love you Carly." Looking over at her, she looked into my eyes and stood on her tip toes before leaning forward and kissing them.

"Let's go! We're going to be late." Pulling back, she grabbed her purse before heading out the door and down the stars.

"Carly where are we going?" I wasn't in the mood for a lot of crowds and I had a feeling she would dragging me somewhere like that.

"You're going to have to wait birthday boy. Let's go." Walking down the sidewalk, we started on my fun filled day of birthday fun.

_**10:00 am**_

Walking off the elevator, we headed down the hallway before Carly smiled confidently at me. "Go on. I'm going to wait out here."

"It's my birthday and I'd love it if you came with me." Pushing forward a pout, she smiled before nodding.

"You know I can't resist the pout." Shaking her head, we headed towards the room.

Twisting the doorknob, we pushed open the door before our eyes fell on the grinning patient.

"Hi Aidan, Hi Carly . . . Happy Birthday son!" Dad grinned as we came closer to the bed.

"Thanks dad. You're the only one that remembered from the family."

"Your mom came in all ready ranting and raving about Carly being at the house last night. You two didn't do anything did you?" The embarrassing factor was high as Carly and I shook our heads.

"We were on the hammock and just lost track of time. We're not guilty of anything." Holding my hands up, dad shook his head.

"As for forgetting your birthday, I don't know how she could do that. She was in nine hours of labor with you. She'll eventually remember and then fell horrible about it."

"I know but . . ." Not really having anything to say, I dropped it.

"Give her time Aidan . . . she's going through a lot." Nodding my head, I looked at dad.

"At least there'll be school tomorrow and I can turn my attention to that."

"When does basketball start up?" Grinning, I knew the sport was still my dad's biggest passion.

"It's started up; practices are after school and our first game is next week. It's against a puny team so it'll be easy."

"You'll do fine. They doctors are releasing me on Tuesday." Happy with the news, I told my dad so.

"You're not skipping school. Mom and I all ready talked about that; you kids have skipped enough. No more."

Spending the rest of the morning there, Carly and I said our goodbyes before leaving and moving towards our next destination.

"Now where?" Hitting the down button of the elevator, Carly grinned over at me.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough. Come on." Leading me out of the hospital's swinging doors, we headed towards the little park that was across the street.

"We're going to a park?"

"Wow you're observant!"

Rolling my eyes at her smartass comment, I looked over at her as she grinned at me.

"You're going to pay for that comment Davis." Shaking her head, her eyes lit up in excitement.

"Oh no I'm not; you are Bolton." Grabbing a basketball, we headed for the courts.

"Oh you're brave enough to take me on; I'm Mr. All City Basketball Champion." Her smirk grew bigger as I continued to taunt her.

"And I'm Miss All City Basketball Champion. Is Aidan Bolton afraid of a girl kicking his ass?"

"Hell no girlie. Bring it on!" She stood behind the three point line before releasing it from her grip.

Hearing the perfect swish, I grinned at her. "Pretty good . . . for a girl."

Sticking her tongue out, she stole the ball away from me before making a pretty lay up.

We continued to battle back and forth until I collapsed on the concrete in pure exhaustion. "I give."

Sitting on my chest, Carly continued to dribble the ball as she grinned at me. "Is Aidan Bolton, the once great basketball player, quitting because a girl kicked his ass?"

She looked absolutely gorgeous as I watched her taunt me. "I guess I am. So what are we going to do now, princess?"

Scrunching her face up at my nickname, Carly shook her head. "I prefer to be called killer or bruiser."

Knowing full well that when she had a volleyball in her hand to stand clear of her aim. "All right bruiser, what are we doing now?"

"We go to lunch."

_**2:00 pm**_

"Why am I blind folded and walking down a sidewalk?" Knowing she was getting tired of me, Carly continued to lead me down an unknown path.

"Why do you ask so many damn questions?" Retorting back to me, I rolled my eyes upward as we continued our slow walk down the sidewalk.

"I'm a very inquisitive person; I like asking a lot of questions. So where are we going?"

"So help me if you ask that again. We're almost there."

"Is he being a pain?" Hearing a new voice, I perked up when I realized it was Brandon.

"You have no idea. He keeps asking questions." Carly spoke with Brandon while I stood there.

"Can we get going or do I have to be tortured all afternoon?" Speaking up I smiled when I interrupted their little pow wow.

"Let's go Bolton. You and I have plans." Brandon spoke as uncomfortable smile came over my face.

"Um . . . no offense Brandon but I don't roll that way."

"You are today. We'll see you later Carly. Kiss her goodbye, Aidan."

I kissed her outstretched hand before Brandon led me away. Taking off the blindfold, I jumped in his car before looking over at him.

"So what are you and I going to do exactly?"

"We're going over to my house where Danforth, your brother, and a couple of our mutual friends are. We're going to spend the afternoon together before you and Carly have plans for later on tonight."

Nodding my head, I knew I was in a good afternoon of hanging out with my buddies.

_**6:00 pm**_

Standing in the entry way of the house, I looked down at the index card Brandon had given me an hour and a half ago. Carly's distinct writing was scrawled on the card. Smiling, I realized how much time she took planning this all out.

Taking a look at the card again, I reread it making sure I hadn't missed anything.

_Aidan,_

_I hope you had fun with you buddies. Be ready at your house at 6 pm. We're going out to dinner before partying the night away. I love you and I'll see you soon._

_Love always,_

_Carly_

Hearing the doorbell ring, I straightened my tie before opening the door and looking at the gorgeous girl standing in front of me.

"Carly . . . wow you look great." Capturing her in a kiss, I pulled back and looked at the whole picture.

Her hair was curled and pulled back in a simple barrette. She had a red tea length dress on that went great with the last of her summer tan.

"Ready?" Looking at me, I offered my arm which she gladly took.

We walked the short distance to the park where a table and two chairs were set up. I pulled out her chair for her before getting in my own.

Sitting across from a beautiful girl made me realize how much I had going for me. I have a great family, great friends, and a girl who would be by my side no matter what came my way.

"I love you."

A surprise look crossed her face before it melted into a smile. "I love you too. Full of surprises tonight aren't you?

"It seems I'm not the only one. We have six more hours of my birthday. What are we going to do to pass the time?"

"I've got a couple of things planned but they're not getting released until due time. Besides our night is going to be cut short due to school in the morning."

"We must make the best with the time we have." Shaking her head, she laughed as I looked at her in pure confusion.

"What did I do?" Her giggles continued to ring in my ear as she shook her head and attempted to stop.

"You're such a dork and so corny." I placed my hand over my heart while look at her with a hurt expression.

"But you wanna know a secret?" Leaning close, she whispered the question.

"What's that?"

"I love you, Aidan, and no matter how dorky or corny you get, I'll always and forever love you." Sealing it with a kiss, I sighed in contentment.

Finishing up dinner, we walked through the park and talked about whatever came to our minds. "You know, this has to be one of the best birthdays ever."

"Really? I figured your seventh birthday would be pretty cool with Spiderman and all." Giggling, I realized mom had brought out the baby pictures.

"Nah Spiderman was cool but this was totally unexpected and I loved spending the day with you."

"It's not over yet. I have a confession to make." Stopping, she grabbed both of my hands before squeezing them.

"What's that?"

"I kinda invited your friends, family, and my family to a party that's being held at your house. Everyone knew what I was planning on doing today . . ."

Laughing, I picked her up and spun her around. "I love you for the fact that you knew I needed a complete day of nothing but spending time with you. Thank you for everything."

"You are very welcome. Now let's go party with everyone."

_**10:00 pm**_

Carly and I just got done helping mom pick up the house. My main present for the night was that dad was released early. He was sitting in the living room as I came walking in. It was so good to have my entire family home again.

"I'm so sorry baby." Mom came closer to the couch I was sitting on.

"It's fine mom. You had a lot going on and it kinda slipped your mind." Shaking her head, she looked at me.

"It's not fine; you're 17 today and that's important. I'm just sorry I forgot to tell you happy birthday."

"Getting dad to come home early totally made up for it. Thanks for everything mom." Giving her a hug, she smiled before handing me a box.

"I know we got you gifts earlier, but this came in the mail for you the other day."

Tearing off the wrapping on the box, I dug around until I found a thing the size of a credit car. Grinning, I realized what it was.

"You are now a legalized driver of the state of New Mexico." Mom grinned.

"Watch out! Aidan got his driver's license." Lily called as I shot her a look.

"Watch it squirt! I'm still your big brother so I can still beat you up." Instead of running away, she ran right into my arms.

"Does that mean Aidan can drive us to the mall tomorrow?" Lily and Cassie's eyes lit up as I shook my head.

"Not for a while but when I can, you'll be the first people I drive anywhere." Nodding their heads, they both grinned.

"Ok guys it's time for bed. You've got school tomorrow." Mom shooed them upstairs giving Carly and me some time alone.

Joining me on the couch, Carly curled up to my side, laying her head on my chest as I ran my hand through her hair.

"Thanks again babe for everything today. It was great having dad back home."

"As much as I'd love to take credit, I can't. Your mom was behind the whole thing of your dad coming home early."

Smiling, she reached forward before handing me two square boxes. "These are for you; I forgot to give them to you earlier."

I laughed at the basketball wrapping paper before ripping it off and throwing it on the floor. Tearing through the tape, I opened the box before looking at was sitting under the tissue paper. Pulling out the book, I gently flipped through it.

"This is amazing. Where did you get all the pictures?" Closing the scrapbook, I looked at her with a smile on my face.

"Your mom and dad helped a lot. Mack gave me some as well as your aunts and uncles. The majority of recent ones, I took. But I had a lot of help putting that together."

"I love it. Thanks." Kissing her for a brief second, I pulled back and opened the second one.

Tossing the box lid aside, I grinned when I saw a little booklet sitting there. Flipping through, I smiled when I realized that she made me a coupon book.

"You're going to play basketball with me whenever I ask?" Looking up at her smirking face, she nodded eagerly.

"Can I cash one of these in right now?" Shrugging, she tried looking over my shoulder.

"Depends on which one you're redeeming."

Pulling it out, I handed it to her as she grinned. "I guess you can cash that one in."

Leaning closer, I captured her in a kiss as we started a heated make out session.

My seventeenth birthday was my most memorable. It was the day that I fell even more in love with the gorgeous girl in the world. It was also the day that I realized I would marry that girl one day.

* * *

**That was a purely fluff chapter. The next chapter is getting back to normal life. Mack's cast is coming off soon as is Belle's. School starts back up so see how the kids deal with that. Feedback would be loved and appreciated!!! Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback!**


	47. Chapter 45

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

_**Monday, November 5**__**th**__**, 2031 8:00 am (Belle's POV)**_

The sympathetic looks were thrown my way as I made my way through the school that first day back. Kids were whispering and turning their heads to avoid my glance as I walked down the hall.

"Chin up Belle."

Hearing the three simple words caused a smile to cross my face. Slipping my hand into his, Josh pulled me closer to him. Sighing, I looked up at him.

"I'm sick of this." Pulling me off to the side, Josh looked at me with concern.

"Sick of what? Talk to me Belle." Holding me closer, Josh tried to get me spill my guts to him.

"Sick of all the glances and pitiful stares. I feel like my life is publicized and everyone knows what's happening."

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I felt hot tears rush to my eyes. "Belle, you're emotional and tired . . . don't worry about what everyone is saying."

"I just wanna go home, Josh." The tiredness and worry was starting to take over me.

"I know baby but you need to stay here. You've been out a lot for school lately." Nodding my head, I looked at him with a slight smile on my face.

"You're right. I'll be all right." Putting his finger under my chin, Josh looked at me with concern.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I am. Let's get to class." Walking down the hall, Josh led me to my class before getting to his own.

_**11:00 am (Danforth's POV)**_

"Dude you've got it bad." Aidan's voice caught my attention as I looked over at him.

"What?"

"You're staring at my sister awfully hard. Come to think of it, you usually don't stare at her that hard." Aidan grinned as I shook my head.

"There's something wrong with her. She's not herself Aidan." Taking a seat, Aidan looked at me.

"So I'm not the only one who noticed?"

"No I've been noticing . . . I just don't know what to do. Every time I go near her, she acts like everything is okie dokie and it's pissing me off."

"Josh, give her some time man. Our entire family has been through so much in the last month that's it a little overwhelming." Looking over at my best friend, I nodded.

"I will. Thanks Aidan." Doing our secret hand shake, I got out of my seat before walking across the cafeteria.

Walking by her table, I headed out the door and headed towards the empty hallway. Tearing a piece of paper out of a notebook, I dropped it in her locker before heading to my class early.

_**3:00 pm**_

"Belle . . . hi honey." After calling her name ten times, she finally looked over at me with a slight grin on her face.

"Hi I'm sorry I didn't hear you." Nodding my head, I led her over to my car.

"It's fine. Did you get my note?"

Smiling faintly, she looked over at me. "Yeah I did. Thanks."

"No problem." Sliding the car into drive, we headed towards her house.

Her quietness bothered me as we made our way towards the famous house. She stared out the window. "What?"

Her gentle voice caused me to smile in her direction. "I was just watching you. What's on your mind, pretty girl?"

"School was hard today. My teacher's are being pains . . ." Dropping the sentence, she continued to gaze out the window at the passing scenery.

Pulling into the driveway, I watched her lean over, kiss my cheek, before scooting out of the car. Taking my keys out of the ignition, I opened my door.

"Anabelle . . ." Using her full name caught her attention.

"Josh I'm not in the mood for a fight."

"Then tell me what's wrong." I tried to keep my temper in check but she wasn't making it easy. Counting to ten, I watched her take a shaky breath.

"You're not God. You can't solve everything. I don't need you prying into my family's problems. Just leave me the hell alone." Her tears caused me to feel horrible about the situation.

"Belle . . ." Reaching out for her, she jerked her arm away.

"Josh just go, please?" Her pleading voice caused shivers to run up and down my arms.

"I will . . . where does this leave us Belle?"

Shaking her head, she didn't even meet my eyes. "I don't know, Josh."

Walking back to my car, I sat in the driver's side and watched her walk into the house. Silently I drove away wishing she was in my arms at that very moment.

_**Gabi's POV**_

"Belle's what's wrong?" Shaking my head, I looked over at my daughter and who tried to keep her tears in check.

"Nothing mom . . . it was a stressful day at school. I'm going up to my room to work on homework." Giving her a look I nodded my head before watching her walk up a few stairs.

"All right . . . I'll be down here if you need anything."

Sighing, I wished I knew what was going on in Belle's head. Heading into the kitchen, I saw Mack, Brandon, Aidan, and Carly sitting there talking quietly.

"All right what's going on?" Leaning on the counter I looked into the four teenagers' faces.

"What are you talking about?" Mack asked while lacing fingers with Brandon.

"What happened to my happy go lucky kids? You've been replaced with mopey sad teenagers."

Laughter came from their mouths as I shook my head. "Belle's upstairs crying her heart out. You four are very quiet. Any ideas what's going on?"

"Mom . . ." Dragging out my name, Mack traded looks between her boyfriend, brother, and good friend before looking at me again.

"Belle's been taking dad's heart attack and accident harder than the rest of us. Besides that she's stressed out about her and Josh's relationship."

"They were arguing as I came into the house today . . . she's probably upset about that." Carly looked at me with worry in her eyes.

Shaking my head, I looked at them." I know we've had a rough month but I think things are about to start looking up. Hopefully . . . Mack when do you get that thing off?"

Moving her foot back and forth, Mack grinned brightly. "I'm getting it off next week."

"So mission Josh and Belle . . . what are we going to do about that?"

Looking at the grinning kids sitting before me, I knew the four of them had something planned.

"So this is what we do . . ."

_**Friday, November 9, 2031 6:00 pm (Belle's POV)**_

"Mom for the last time I don't wanna go to the dumb diner . . ." Yelling, I slammed my door shut before collapsing in tears onto my comforter.

"Anabelle Jacqueline Bolton . . . you've been cooped up in this room for every waking hour you aren't in school. It's our annual once a month family gets together."

"Mom he's gonna be there and I don't want to talk to him." Rolling my eyes, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm sorry you're gonna have to see him but its necessary . . . now come on get dressed."

"Fine I'll get dressed." Sighing, I walked over to the closet and threw open the doors.

Chewing on my lip, I chose a pair of flare jeans with a red long sleeve shirt. Quickly curling my hair, I threw it back over my shoulders before applying some lip-gloss. Grabbing my clothes I changed, before walking downstairs to see all the lights turned off except the one nearest to the door.

Under the one light still one is a note easily hand written by mom. Picking it up, my eyes quick scanned the handwriting.

_Belle,_

_Sorry we left in a hurry . . . Aunt Sharpay and Uncle Zeke needed our attention immediately. We will meet you later at the diner. Come to the diner at 6:15 and there will be a surprise waiting._

_Love you,_

_Mack, Aidan, Carly, and Brandon_

Shaking my head, I looked over at the clock and saw that it was ten after all ready. Grabbing my coat, I headed out the door wondering what the heck could my siblings and their significant others be planning.

Pulling my coat closer to my body, I made my way through the familiar streets of Albuquerque. Hearing the music from the local bars brought tears to my tired and worn out face.

Coming to a stop in front of the diner, I noticed someone moving around inside. Pulling open the door, I walked quietly through the door.

Grabbing the umbrella from the stand, I cautiously walked into the diner. Bringing the object back, I was ready to strike at any given moment. The kitchen door swung open revealing who the intruder was. Walking closer I was ready to swing but got a good look at the person's face causing me to jump back in fear.

"Goodness Shakes Belle. Are you trying to kill me?" Putting a hand to his pounding heart, Josh looked at me with a spooked face.

"No but I didn't know who was there. So I figured I might as well defend myself rather than get killed."

Throwing the umbrella back in the stand, I hastily walked over to the bar and took a seat. Playing with the rings on my fingers caused me to avoid Josh's face.

"Belle look at me . . ." Josh placed his hand on top of mine and tilted his head so he could see my eyes.

I stared ahead and saw myself staring into his sky blue eyes. Tears welded up in my eyes as I shook my head.

"Come here." Opening his arms, I fell into them before wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry . . . so sorry." Sobbing, I buried my head into his chest. The warm scent of his cologne and his soap mixed caused me to relax in his embrace.

He rubbed my back as I pulled myself together. I pulled back and stared up at his worn face.

"I'm sorry Josh. I didn't know what to do so I ended up pushing you away when really I should have pulled you closer to me."

"You had a lot on your plate. I understand why you did it. I just wish I could have done something to help."

Nibbling on my bottom lip, Josh took the hint and hovered closer to my face. His eyes bore into mine as I took a step closer. He closed the space between us and his lips covered mine in a sweet kiss.

Standing there, just the two of us, kissing caused me to loose all track of time and existence to the rest of the world. The ringing of the bell didn't even pull us back.

"So you two are just two high schoolers standing in an empty diner kissing? Hm . . . what would the parents say?" The blunt words caused Josh and me to pull back as identical crimson blushes crept over our cheeks.

"I see you two are back together. Everything fine?" Shooting a glare in Aidan's direction, I linked my hands with his.

"I'm giving you two seconds to shut up or you'll pay."

Holding up his hands, Aidan took two steps back as I walked forward. "I was just worried about you and my best friend. I wanted to make sure everything worked out. We were worried about you. I love you Belle."

Wiping the stray tears away, I walked closer to him and hugged him. "You were acting like the mean older brother a minute ago now you're this big teddy bear. I think I'm going to be all right."

Smiling, I walked back over to Josh side as he hugged me close to his side. "Now there's a party that we're late to. Are you two coming or you do want a little alone time?"

Shaking my head, I leaned over and smacked his shoulder. Carly laughed and slapped hands with me. "You deserved that one babe."

"We're coming." We started to follow them out the door before Josh held me back.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Looking up at him, I nodded my head before waving Carly and Aidan to go ahead.

"What's up?" Sitting at the bar, I knew something major was going on in Josh's head.

"I know we're not ok yet but I would love it if you were my girlfriend again; you know officially." Holding out his class ring, tears skimmed my eyelids.

"Josh are you for sure?" Gingerly taking his ring, I looked up at him.

"I'm positive. You're the only girl I want to give my ring to. I love you Anabelle Jacqueline." I stood on my tip toes and kissed him.

"Then I'd be honored to wear your ring." Taking the silver ring from me, he slid it on my right middle finger before smiling brightly.

"We might have to get you some tape but I think it looks rather dashing right there."

"I'd agree. I love you Josh." Holding out my hand, I admired the ring and what the significant of it.

"I love you too. Now come on. We've got a party to attend."

I started walking but stopped suddenly. Josh looked over at me with concerned. "What made know I'd show up tonight?"

"Aidan said you were moping around and crying at a drop of a hat. I knew you were feeling guilty so I told Aidan to tell you to meet me here at 6:15. I just had this feeling you'd show up. And I was right."

"I'd never forgive myself if I didn't show up. I'm glad I did."

"I'm glad you did too. I was just about to give my ring away to the next girl who happened to walk through the door of the diner. And you just happened to be that girl." Grinning, I leaned over and smacked his shoulder.

"Is that right huh? Maybe I should go find someone else to go out with tonight? I was gonna go out with Bryce Thompson but you asked me first."

"Why would you go out with that nut case? He's had a crush on you since you were like four years old." Laughing, I shook my head.

"Oh he has? And how would you know that Mr. Danforth?"

His uneasy glance caused me to smile. "Because I've had a crush on you for that long."

Those words caused me to stop in my tracks. "You've had a crush on me since I was four?"

"Yeah . . . I guess I have. I've always liked you. When we were little, I tried to shrug it off and saying that it was because our parents were so close but as I got older . . . it was harder to deny I liked you."

"Josh . . . I didn't know that."

"Well now you do. What about you? I mean did you have a crush on me when you were little?"

"I just thought of you as a big brother until I was like 12 . . . then it clicked. You and Aidan were playing basketball and I was watching and it clicked that I thought you were cute. But it didn't develop until you started tutoring me."

"Well I'm glad . . . because I don't know what I would do without you by my side."

"You'd be awfully lonely that's for sure but you would make it through. We would have discovered it sooner or later. But we're together now so let's just enjoy it!"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

**So I've been having writer's block . . . I'm sorry. I'm going out of town for two weeks for vacation so updates will be few and far in between. I promise I'll have something for you when I get back!!! Feedback would be most wonderful! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this!!!**


	48. Chapter 46

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

_**Wednesday, November 7**__**th**__**, 2031 5:00 pm (Belle's POV)**_

Putting my finger to my lip, I motioned my siblings to follow me into the playroom that afternoon. Closing the door with a gentle click, I looked at the seven of them.

"What the hell is going on Belle? First you drag us out of our rooms then you lock us in here." Mack screeched as I grinned.

"We need to talk about some stuff. Did you know it's been well over three months since mom and dad had their last date night?"

"Three months? Mom and dad used to go out every week. Since you brought it up Belle, I suppose you have a plan." Aidan grinned as I nodded eagerly.

"I'm thinking that we leave mom and dad with an empty house. We'll leave a note saying that we're away for the night and let them do whatever."

Josh, Mack, and Aidan grinned at me as the little kids played. "What's going on?"

Laughing at Lily's innocence, I shook my head. "You and Cassie going to spend the night at Aunt Kelsi and Uncle Jason's house Friday night. And the boys are going to Uncle Zeke and Aunt Sharpay's house."

"I don't wanna go see Aunt Sharpay. I wanna go see Uncle Ryan and Aunt Brooke." J.J. looked about ready to cry so I walked over to him.

"Why don't you wanna spend the night at Aunt Sharpay's?" Hugging him close to me he wiped his tears before looking at me.

"Brad wants me to spend the night over there with him. I told him I'd ask mom." J.J. told me as I looked at them.

"I'll make call Uncle Ryan and ask him. Why don't you guys go play?" Smiling, Aidan sent him in the other direction.

"So what else do you have planned for the big night?" Grinning, I motioned them to come closer to see the plans laid out in front of me.

"First I was thinking . . ."

We spent the rest of the afternoon planning out Friday night for mom and dad. Grinning, I wrapped the plans up and headed out the door.

"Anabelle . . . you've got company." Rolling my eyes at my full name, I walked downstairs to see a couple of girls from school standing in the foyer.

"Michelle, what do I owe the enjoyment of this visit?" My voice dripped with sarcasm as I looked at my closest friend.

"I was wondering if you heard the news yet." Looking over at mom, she stood by in case I needed her.

"What news?" My voice was low and calm which surprised me.

"They set the trial date for Aaron. You're one of the key witnesses." Tears clogged my eyes as I heard those words from Michelle's mouth.

Hastily I wiped the tears away before looking at her. "When's the trial?"

"It's starting December 8th . . . it'll go as long as it's needed." Shaking my head, I looked at her.

Stepping closer I engulfed her into a hug. "Thank you so much for coming over here and telling me."

"You're my best friend, Belle. I'd do anything for you. You say the word and I'll be at that trial for you."

Nodding my head, I wiped the tears before looking at her. "I'll defiantly let you know. Thanks again for coming over here."

She smiled before leaving. As the door slammed shut, I turned and collapsed into my mom's arms. All the store of emotion came flowing out. I looked over mom's shoulder and saw dad standing there.

"I'll leave you two alone." I pulled back and headed upstairs.

Collapsing on my bed I pulled my pillow closer to my chest and cried deeply into it.

I was so upset that I didn't hear a knock on my door. Creaking softly, the door was gently pushed open and a head popped in. "Got time to talk to your old man?"

Smiling ever so slight, I motioned dad to come in. "Hey kiddo. Mom just told me what you just found out. I'm sorry."

Hugging me closer to his chest, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "I'm so scared dad. I don't want to relive any of this."

"I know you don't baby but he's going to get his time in jail. Your mom and I as well as your siblings and Josh are going to be by your side the entire time. We're not going to leave you alone." Nodding my head I looked at him.

"I still don't want to do it."

Kissing my forehead, he smiled down at me. "I know you don't but sometimes we have to do things we don't really feel like doing. This is one of those times; who knows maybe you'll feel 100 times better after this."

Nodding, I hugged him again. "Thanks for everything dad. I love you."

"I love you too. How was your day at school?" Loving the fact that dad always knew when to change the subject, a smile came over my face.

"It was good. Mr. Ashby was being a dork today. He kept changing the subject so we were laughing the entire time." Grinning, dad nodded.

"That's cool. You know Belle . . . I'm always here if you ever wanna talk."

"I know dad . . . I'll come to you." Kissing his cheek, I moved over to my computer station.

"You're growing up so fast. I remember the first time I held you . . . you grabbed a hold of my heart and never let go."

"I'll always be your baby girl daddy. Don't worry . . . I'm not going anywhere soon."

We spent the rest of the night hanging out and playing board games as a family. It was an overall great night.

_**Friday, November 9**__**th**__**, 2031 8:00 pm (Gabi's POV)**_

Sighing, I unlocked the door and saw an eerie glow coming from the hallway. "Mack, Aidan, Belle? Anyone home?"

The kids had suggested Troy and I go out to dinner for the night. We had given them strange looks but didn't ask any questions as we slipped out of the house to a night for just the two of us.

"Gabi come look at this." Troy called from the base of the stairs as I kicked off my shoes.

"What is it?" Following his outstretched hand, my eyes widened at the lit candles lining the stairwell.

"What do you think this is?" Smiling, I looked over at my husband before walking up the stairs.

Seeing the red and white envelope at the top of the stairs, I bent down and picked it up. "Hey Troy come here."

Sliding my finger under the flap, I took out the card and quickly scanned it.

_Mom and dad,_

_Surprise! It's an entire night and majority of tomorrow without a single soul around. We realized you two haven't had a night alone in a while so the house is yours tonight. We'll be home around 3 o'clock tomorrow afternoon._

_Use your time wisely._

_Love,_

_Mack, Aidan, Belle, Josh, J.J., Lily, Cassie, and Jake_

Smiling, I looked over at my husband. "I love our children."

"I love you more. Come here." Capturing him in a kiss, he moaned before discarding the tie he was wearing.

I hungrily kissed him as he kissed me back with just as much passion. I realized we were still standing in the middle of the hallway making out like two high schoolers.

Picking me up, Troy headed towards the bedroom before dropping me gently on the bed. Kissing me, he pushed my dress off my shoulders. Looking over his shoulders as he kissed my neck, my eyes widened when there was writing on the mirror.

"Troy look at that." Taking his lips off my neck, he sat down and looked over at the mirror.

_We hope you two are having fun. Go look in the bathroom . . . a surprise awaits you._

Getting off the bed, I pushed open the bathroom door and saw a steaming tub complete with two glasses of bubbly liquid and chocolate covered strawberries.

"Hm . . ." Turning around my lips found Troy's as we stood there making out.

"What first, m'lady? The bath or the bed?" Grinning, I smiled against his lips.

"The bath looks more inviting. The bed can be saved for later."

Discarding our clothes, we headed for the bath. As soon as the hot water hit my skin, I relaxed. I cracked an eye open and saw Troy's grin.

"We need to start doing this more. We've been so wrapped up in our kids' lives . . . . I've forgotten about our marriage." Admitting the truth, I saw Troy nod.

"I'm just as much at fault as you are. I love you Gabi."

"And I love you too. We owe our kids big time."

"How about we not think about the kids tonight. Tonight is just about you . . ." Pausing, he scooted closer to me. "And me."

Sealing his promise with a kiss, I fell more in love with him at that moment.

_**2:00 am**_

"We are going to be so dead tired tomorrow." Groaning, I relaxed against his bare chest.

We had spent the entire night enjoying each other's company that we were too wound to actually shut our eyes and sleep.

Lacing my fingers with his, he brought our hands up to his mouth and kissed the back of mine. Smiling, I turned my head so I could look at him.

"I'm sorry . . ." Feeling the need to apologize, I looked up into his blue eyes that I had fallen in love with so many years ago.

"For what?" The clouds of confusion moved in as he ran his hand through my messy hair.

"For not putting our marriage first. It kind of slipped and I attended more to the kids than I did to our marriage."

"Gabi . . . you don't need to be sorry for that. You're an amazing mom and that's one of the many things I love about you. We both learned from this but I'm never going to fault you because you put the kids first."

"But I lost out on valuable time with you. Time that I'm never going to get back."

"Hey pretty girl don't start crying. I love you and I love our lifestyle; our kids are important to both of us. We're going to be fine. Once every two weeks we'll start having date nights, just the two of us." Kissing me ever so softly, Troy pulled back and smiled at me.

"I love you too."

"I know you do, Gabi . . . we've made our marriage last this long; we'll be able to conquer anything."

"Can you believe we've been married for 22 years?"

"Honestly, no. It seems like it was yesterday that you were walking down the aisle in that white gown towards me. We've made a pretty good life for the two of us."

"Yeah we have." Closing my eyes, I listened to his deep and even breathing before falling asleep myself.

_**11:00 am**_

Pulling the sheet closer to my chest, I cracked my eyes to see the sunshine streaming through the windows. Picking my hand up, I let it fall against the vacant bedside where my husband should be.

"Troy?" Calling his name softly, I got up and slipped some pajamas on before heading downstairs.

Pulling my hair into a messy ponytail, I pushed through the kitchen doors to see him shaking his hips at the stove top. My giggles gave me away as his eyes raised at the sight of me.

"Good morning princess. How did you sleep?" Smiling, I shook my head before walking over to the coffee pot.

"Really good. I woke up to find the bed empty before deciding to come find you."

"I woke up and watched you sleep for a while before coming down here. I decided to make you breakfast; I was going to bring it up but lookie who's down here."

Giggling, I held my cup close to me before leaning over and giving him a good morning kiss. Watching his face change drastically as we pulled back, I shook my head.

"Yuck! I hate to say it but girl you need a toothbrush to get rid of the morning breath." Laughing at his facial expression, I shook my head.

"I'll remember that for next time Bolton. So we have four hours before the kids come barging in . . . what do you wanna do?"

"Hm . . . I was thinking you and I could eat and then let our minds do the decision making."

Leaning up, I kissed him before pulling back smiling. "Sounds like a plan to me."

_**3:00 pm (Belle's POV)**_

Stopping the kids on the porch, Aidan looked at me before looking over at Mack and Josh.

"Shouldn't we call them to make sure we're not interrupting anything?"

"You told them we'd be back at 3 right?" Looking over at my older brother, I rolled my eyes when he shook his head.

"Yeah I did but still . . . they might have lost track of time."

"Mom and dad know we're coming back . . . let's go! I've got a date with Brandon I've gotta get ready for."

"Let the princess go in first then you can give us the ok or the bad." Josh decided as we watched Mack cautiously walk through the door.

"You guys can come on in. They're eating pie in the kitchen." Mack hollered as we came in.

Lily, Cassie, J.J., and Jake dropped their bags and immediately ran into the kitchen. Picking up the discarded stuff, I headed upstairs before dropping the bags in the rightful owners' rooms.

Walking back downstairs, I headed into the kitchen to see the fury of activity and excitement. Mom was giving out hugs and examinations to make sure all the kids were in working order.

"Belle?" Dad called as I leaned back in my chair and looked over at him.

"I hear your mom and I have you to thank for this little alone time."

Smiling, I shook my head. "Yeah but I know how much you two like spending time alone and I thought you guys deserved it."

"Come here." Mom opened her arms for me to walk into them.

"Thank you so much. Your dad and I needed this." Clamping my hands to the side of my head, I gave her a disgusted look.

"It's no problem about the night alone but I don't need to know exact details on what you and dad did. There's a fine line and you're about to cross it."

"Anabelle . . ." Dad dragged out my name as I smiled.

"I'm just pointing out the truth daddy."

"Thanks a lot for this."

"Like I said, no problem. Now I think you'll only have the little ones home tonight . . ." Looking over at my siblings, Mack, Aidan, and Josh all nodded.

"We were kinda hoping for a family night . . ." Dad said looking over at mom.

"We can do that . . ." Trailing off, I motioned Mack, Aidan, and Josh to go along with it.

"Sure mom . . . we can do a family night tonight." Smiling, I knew how hard it was for Mack to say those words.

We went our separate ways deciding to meet in the kitchen at six pm sharp.

Grabbing my purse, I headed out the door with a little one on one time with my boyfriend. Smiling, I knocked before pushing through the front door of his house.

His mom greeted me as I walked into the kitchen. "Hi Belle. Did your parents enjoy your little surprise last night?"

Grinning, I sat down across from Taylor. "They sure did. They both had identical grins on their faces when we walked through the door."

Nodding her head, she grinned slightly. "That's good. I have no idea where my son is or my husband for that matter."

"I guess I'm going to have to go searching for them." Smiling, I pushed back from the table and went in search for the two missing people.

Walking out into the backyard, my eyes trailed around the fenced in property. Walking over to the basketball court, my lips frowned when I didn't see them there.

Seeing movement by the gazebo I headed over there. A big smile appeared on my face when I saw the shaved head of my boyfriend with the shaggy afro of his father's.

"Hi boys." Watching the two of the jump caused me to start laughing hysterical.

"Hi Belle. To what do we owe this surprise visit?" Grinning, I held my hand out for Josh to take a hold of.

"Um . . . I wanted to come see what you guys were up to today." Nodding his head, Chad looked at me with a smile.

"I guess I can release you Josh so you can spend time with your beautiful girlfriend." Locking eyes, we both grinned before walking over to the deck.

"So . . ." Pausing, I walked over and sat down on Josh's lap. Grinning, I leaned over and placed a simple kiss on his lips.

"Hm . . . I was gonna do that." Shaking my head, I laid my head on his chest and listened to his whooshing of his heartbeat.

We spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out before he came back to the house and enjoyed our family night. It was fun hanging out with my family and my boyfriend during family night.

* * *

**There's a little surprise for you guys. I didn't think I'd get another chance to update but SUPRISE!!! I did. Feedback would be awesome. Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback; it is well appreciated and loved!!!**


	49. Chapter 47

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Complete thanks to MandySueeeee for her help and wonderment with this chapter!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

_**Sunday, December 7**__**th**__**, 2031 8:00 pm Belle's POV**_

The past month had been an emotional rollercoaster for me to say the least. I had been preparing for Aaron's trial and to put it lightly, it hadn't gone according to plan.

My family was there for me in more ways than I can count and Josh had quickly become the one person I could turn to for anything.

Putting my head in my open palm, I sighed looking out into the deserted street. I had been out here for the past twenty minutes trying to convince myself that I was prepared for tomorrow.

My teachers tried to make things easier for me, due to the upcoming week; giving me passes from tests and quizzes saying I could make them up just before Christmas break. I rolled my eyes and thanked them for the consideration. Truthfully I wish I could be anywhere but the courthouse for the trial.

The trail . . . that was a totally different story. Both my parents had promised me they'd be there. As did Aidan, Josh, and Mack . . . they convinced dad to take them out of school. Grandma and Grandpa Bolton both promised to be there as well as Brian, mom's stepdad. Josh Danforth kissed the side of my head and whispered that if I wanted him to, he'd skip school just for me. I nodded my head before begging him to be there.

Many of my aunts and uncles were going to be there as well. I knew tears would leak from my eyes once I saw the group of people supporting me.

"Belle . . ." The soft call caused me to look towards the stairs of the house. Smiling, I held my hand for him to grab before sitting beside me on the swing.

"How you holding up, sweetheart?" Josh's gentle voice caused me to shake my head.

"I'm just thinking about tomorrow. I'm worried and scared and every emotion in between."

"You're going to be fine. Just remember what the lawyer said and you'll be fine. I'm going to be there every step of the way." Josh's eyes bore into mine as I looked up at him.

"I don't want to have to remember what happened. I don't want to do this." I whispered, twisting Josh's ring around on my finger. "It isn't fair."

Josh stood quiet for a moment, before lifting my chin with his finger. "You are the strongest person I know. You can make it through this. We are all going to be here for you, you're going to do amazing." His forehead rested against mine as tears welled in my eyes.

"Yea, that's what everyone has been telling me, but I do not believe it until I see it happen." I jumped up off of the swing, running inside and up the stairs.

Once I reached my room, I slammed my door shut and fell onto my bed, sobbing into the covers.

"Why is this happening? Why is this all coming back?"

"Maybe it's coming back to show you how strong you really are." My eyes shot over to my door, as Aidan leaned against my door frame.

"He already defeated me twice, why is he trying again?" I looked up at my older brother, all my life I have wished I had the courage that he has.

"Hey, listen, no one has defeated you. He took advantage of you, you didn't do anything wrong. Belle, you were scared, and you didn't know what to do." He sat down next to me on the bed, wrapping his strong, brotherly arms around me.

I cried into his strong chest as he patiently rubbed my back, whispering calming words into my ear. Once I calmed down, he pulled away, putting his hands on my shoulders and looking me in the eye.

"I think you have a boyfriend of yours that is waiting downstairs for you. You rushed into the house pretty quickly, and he didn't know what he did wrong. I think you should go talk to him." Aidan smiled at me as I hugged him tightly, standing up and walking out of my room quickly.

I skipped down the stairs and my eyes reached my dad's as he and my boyfriend was sitting in the living room, talking amongst each other. I stepped down from the last stair, walking into the living room slowly.

"Dad, can I talk to Josh for a minute?" Dad nodded his head as he stood and walked out of the room, giving Josh and I space to talk. I stood in the same spot for a second, finally moving myself forward to the couch where it was occupied by Josh.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you confused." I whispered, staring down at the ground. I heard movement, not looking up as I felt much larger hands against my small ones.

"You did nothing wrong. I should have dropped the subject, but we are all here for you, and will continue to be." He whispered, lightly rubbing his thumb over my knuckles.

"I love you Anabelle Jacqueline Bolton. I'm going to be here for you, forever."

I laid in Josh's arm the entire night as we talked about anything that came to our mind. I fell asleep that night, mentally preparing myself for the next day

_**Monday, December 8th, 2031 7:55 am Belle's POV **_

No sleep last night, at all. I was up the entire night, trying to calm myself down about today. Nothing worked. So now, I'm up an hour before I actually have to be.

I got up out of bed, walking over to my door and opening it slowly, trying to hear if anyone else was up. Nothing. I don't think anyone is alive. I walked to the stairs, descending down them as quiet as I could.

"Troy, I'm so worried about Belle. How is she going to hold up today?" I suddenly stopped when I heard my parents talking in the kitchen. I leaned against the wall, listening in on their conversation.

"It's going to be hard for her, but she is going to make it. We're all going to be there, supporting her." I could hear my mom sobbing, and my dad trying to calm her down with his soothing words. He always had a way with calming us down, either if it was mom, or one of us kids.

I could feel the tears welling in my eyes as my mom rambled on about her not thinking I would be able to do it. I'm not strong, and she's right, they have a reason to be worried. I sniffed, taking a step to go back up the stairs. I heard someone behind me, but didn't bother to turn around.

"Belle, come here honey." I heard my dad whisper before I turned around. I walked down the rest of the stairs, running into my dad's arms by the time that I got to the bottom.

"You're going to make it today. We are all there with you." He comforted me with his soothing words as he rubbed my back softly.

"Go back upstairs and lie down for a little while longer, try to go back to sleep." He pressed his hand into the small of my back as I began to walk up the stairs.

I turned around before talking "I love you Dad." Smiling, I turned around and trudged up the rest of the stairs. I settled down in my bed before my sleep took over me, whisking me into a world where nothing can stop me from dreaming.

_**8:55 am Aidan's POV **_

I strolled into my sister's bedroom, getting ready to wake her from her sleep. I knew that I had to, but honestly, I wanted her to get to sleep through this day.

I reached the side of her bed, putting my hand lightly on her arm. "Belle, it's time to wake up sis." I whispered, shaking her arm lightly. She didn't budge one bit. "Come on Belle, time to wake up."

"Please Aidan, just let me sleep." I could hear the pain in her voice, even when she just whispered the few words.

"You can't, you need to get up. I'm sorry." I whispered to her, smiling down. "Mom said she wants you to get dressed and then we are all eating breakfast together downstairs."

She waved her hand, signalizing she would be down soon. I walked out of her room quietly, hoping for the day to go better than planned.

_**Belle's POV **_

After being rudely awoken by my brother, I knew I had to get up. I stumbled out of bed, walking down the hall to the bathroom I shared with my siblings.

I splashed cold water on my face, quickly waking myself up. I turned the shower on, stripping myself of my clothes before climbing in. I stood underneath the water, letting it wash me of all my fears before the fears and worries built back up. I made the shower quick, getting out and wrapping my towel tightly around me. I treaded back to my room, pulling on a pair of jeans and a nice blouse before blotching some makeup on my face, grabbing my clogs, and walking downstairs.

I was greeted by my entire family sitting at the table, and the one person I wanted to see the most at the moment was sitting there also. Josh jumped up and ran over to me as I ran into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, afraid to let me go.

I looked over at my parents, begging them to let me talk to Josh. My mom nodded her head as I took Josh's hand in mine and led him outside onto the front porch.

Once out there, I collapsed into Josh's arms.

He soothed me with his calm words, rubbing my back softly as he whispered sweet things into my ear. "You're going to do great today babe, I promise." He paused, looking into my eyes, "I'm going to be there, along with your entire family. We're all going to be there for you."

I looked up at the love of my life as I slowly nodded my head. No matter how hard things were going to be today, at that moment, I knew that he would be there, along with the rest of my family, to support me.

_**11:00 am Gabi's POV**_

I looked to my left, seeing one of my loving children, going through so much pain, sitting next to me. I smiled at Belle, hoping to give her a boost of confidence.

Our lawyer walked into the room, sitting next to Belle and me as he smiled. He leaned over, asking Belle and me how we were doing this morning. Belle answered with a polite "I'm holding in there" as I answered "As good as we can be." I turned around, seeing Troy sitting directly behind me.

He gave me a confidant smile, as I wished I could be the same way. I looked to the left of Troy, seeing Josh Danforth sitting there, chewing on his nails.

'I swear, he is _just _like his dad.' I thought to myself, smiling as I remembered how much Chad would chew on his nails. Either if it was a test he was nervous about, or if he and Taylor got into a fight, he would always chew on his nails.

The Judge hit the gavel onto the desk, signaling the start of the trial. I looked at Belle, fear stricken on her face.

_**Belle's POV**_

An hour into the procession, I was brought to the stand to be questioned. I was scared to death. No wait, I am scared to death. I looked around the room, seeing my family, along with Uncle Chad and Aunt Taylor, Uncle Jason, Uncle Zeke and Aunt Sharpay. I looked behind my mom, at my dad, seeing Josh sitting next to him.

"I would like to ask Ms. Anabelle Bolton a few questions. Ms. Bolton, please approach the stand." This was the one chance that I had to put the guy that I despised the most in the world in his place. I stood up on my shaky legs as I stride towards the stand. I got myself situated in the seat before my lawyer, Mr. Bernstein, walked up to the stand, smiling softly at me.

"Anabelle, what did Aaron VanderMark do to you?" He asked me this question, which to other people, may have seemed like a fairly simple question, but to me, the answer is what kills me the most.

"It was, it was at a party." I whispered, almost inaudible. Mr. Bernstein walked over to the stand, whispering to me "Belle, you are going to have to speak up." He winked at me before walking back to the middle of the floor.

"Can you please tell us what he did to you?" He repeated

"It was at a party, I was there with my boyfriend, Josh Danforth." I searched for Josh's face, seeing him walking out of the hearing made my heart sink. "Aaron, he tried to rape me." I said, quieter than my first sentence. I looked down, twisting Josh's class ring around on my finger.

"And after the party, had he tried to rape you again?"

"It was four days after, at school." I said quietly, my eyes scanning the room, landing on the one person that I didn't want to see, at all. Tears started welling up in my eyes as my mom stood up quickly.

"Can't you see what you're doing to her; I want her off the stand right now." My mom yelled as the Judge roughly hit his gavel against his stand.

"Ma'am, please sit down." He quieted my mom as she sat down, my dad putting his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them softly.

I looked at Aaron, all the hatred I have had for him made tears stream down my face. Thinking back to what happened, my fears took control of me- again.

"_You should have known that you had this coming again. I mean, why did you have to tell? You know you wanted to have fun too." He said as he grinned at me._

"_You don't have to deny it; I know you would rather have me than your dumb jock of a boyfriend..."_

"_He isn't dumb. Don't say that." I said as I glared at him._

_I wish I would have never come in. I don't want this to happen again. I backed up quicker, trying to get away from him. If I tried to make a beeline for the door, he would probably catch me far before I got to the door. I backed into the wall, realizing I had no where else to go. No one to save me. _

"_If you scream this time, I will go after your family; and that lovely boyfriend of yours." Aaron said whispering in my ear._

_I looked at him in horror, realizing he was going to get further this time. There was no one there to save me; no one. That scared me the most._

_He pushed me against the wall, holding my arms above my head. I felt the tears coming to my eyes as they started to roll down my face. He was breathing on my neck as I cried out, getting a slap across the face. _

"_I said no screaming, do you want your boyfriend killed?" He threatened to me._

_I clenched my eyes, tears rapidly falling down my face. I knew it was coming as I just stood there and took it. I felt his hands moving down my chest, stopping at the hem of my shirt._

_His hands stopped roaming around, pulling up slowly. I tensed up, my whole body starting to shake with each sob I breathed in. I tried to stay calm, but I was far from it. He pulled my shirt up and over my head, leaving only my bra and my pants on. He slid his hands behind my back as I tensed up even more. I thought he was going to un-clasp it at first, but then he moved his hands away, strolling down to my pants. _

_He began to unbutton my pants, then unzipping them. I cried out again as he clasped his hand over my mouth._

"_SHUT UP!" He screamed directly in my face. I tried to move, trying to get away from him. He was too strong, holding me against the wall. He used one hand to hold my arm and the other to push my pants down. He successfully got them down, to where they were around my ankles. _

"_Take them all the way off." He demanded through gritted teeth._

_I bent down, slipping my feet out of the legs, placing them to the side of me. I was crying heavily, tears quickly falling down my face. I was still a virgin, and didn't want to lose it to some creep like him. _

"It wasn't fair. I did nothing, NOTHING, to him, and this is what I get. I don't understand it." My anger rose as I pointed my finger at Aaron. "Thanks to you, I can't sleep without waking up and screaming. You have officially ruined my life. No wait, if it wasn't for my family and my friends, it would be ruined, but for the time being, you made my life a living hell." I couldn't take it anymore; I got up and ran out of the court room, running until I fell against someone, a pair of strong arms holding me close.

"Belle, baby, its ok. It's all over now, you're ok." The one person that I wanted to hold me right now, I wanted him to kiss me, to hold me, to tell me everything would be ok.

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

* * *

**The lyrics are "Amazed" by Lonestar . . . . There you guys go. Feedback would be amazing! Thanks for all the support and feedback; I really appreciate it!!!**


	50. Chapter 48

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

**Wednesday, December 10th, 2031 10:00 am Belle's POV**

Today was the deciding day. The deliberations had ended yesterday leaving the jury to come up with the final decision. My stomach was in knots from anticipation on what the final verdict would be.

"How you hold up kiddo?" Turning to my left, I saw my grandpa Bolton standing there with his hands in his pocket.

Shaking my head, I held my hand out for him to take. "I'm scared grandpa. What happens . . .?"

Pulling me close to him, Grandpa just rubbed his hand up and down my back. "Don't even think that way Anabelle. You're going to be surrounded by your family, friends, and an incredible man who loves you no matter what."

Letting my mind trail to Josh, I smiled. "Thanks Grandpa."

He nodded before walking over to where grandma was standing. Letting my eyes trail around the room, I realized how many people were there to give me support.

"You ready?" A new voice asked as I looked over at them. Smiling weakly, I hesitated before nodding my head.

Slipping my hand into his, Josh led me into the court room where I put my best face forward. I started towards my seat beside my lawyer but a tug pulled me back.

"Before you go, I have to tell you something." Pausing, Josh looked me dead straight into the eyes.

"No matter what happens, I'm by your side forever." Smiling, I squeezed his hand.

"You have no idea how good that sounds." Standing on my tip toes, I kissed him for good luck before going to sit by my lawyer.

Slipping into my seat, Mr. Bernstein smiled politely. "How are you doing today Anabelle?"

"Just dandy. I'll be a lot happier if a guilty verdict comes up."

"We're going to try our best for that to happen. Just sit back; you don't have to do anything today."

"All rise Judge Adams is walking into the courtroom." Standing briefly, we waited until she smiled and told us we could sit.

"Before the verdict is revealed, I'd like to say a few remarks. First I've sat here listening to everything this young lady has been through. For everything, I'm truly sorry. I hope this jury had come up with a verdict that will put your mind to rest." Smiling, I looked up at the judge.

"Second of all, has the jury come to a conclusion?" Turning our attention, we looked over at the 12 people who made up the jury.

"Yes your honor."

"Will you please read it?"

"We the jury has found Aaron VanderMark guilty on all counts of attempted rape, harassment, and kidnapping."

"Officers will you please remove this scum from my courtroom. Case dismissed."

As soon as those words left Judge Adams' mouth, the rows behind me erupted in celebration. Mr. Bernstein shook my hand before I was scooped up into a pair of strong arms.

"I'm so proud of you baby. You were amazing." Hearing the soft whisper in my ear, caused tears to roll down my face.

"Did that really just happen?" The question was just above a whisper but Josh nodded his head.

"Babe, that really just happened. You will never have to see that creep ever again."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Putting me back to my feet, Josh stepped back to let me family come give me hugs. Mom and dad were first and the tears continued to stream down my cheeks as they embraced me.

"We're so proud of you." Mom gushed as I wiped the tears away.

"Thanks mom and dad. I wouldn't have done it without you two."

Grandma and grandpa Bolton were next. They both gave me hugs before allowing more of my family to congratulate me.

"How about we move this back to the house?" Dad suggested as we filed out of the court room.

Josh's hand never left mine. The smile never left either one of our faces either but who could blame us.

_**12:00 pm**_

The celebration had been going on for about an hour and a half. I had to get away. So many people were coming up to me to give their congratulations to me. I found silence in the backyard in a secret place that only I and my older siblings knew of. It was a popular make out place for Mack and Aidan and I had only stumbled upon it a few days ago.

Pushing the hammock slowly back and forth, I listened to the party happening in the house and on the basketball court. Someone had turned on music letting it flow out into the backyard.

So many thoughts clogged my mind. I was a bucket of emotions; I felt happy, sad, excited, disappointed and so many other. I had so many things I wanted to tell VanderMark that the only way I could tell him was to go to the jail and request a visitation.

Shaking my head, I knew I wasn't ready for that step yet. I knew I would have to see him eventually to full get over what he did to me but that wouldn't happen for a while.

Heavy footsteps caused me to be pulled from my thoughts. Looking up, I saw a very familiar face with an easy going grin on his face.

"So there you are. Do you know how long I've been looking for you?" Pulling a lawn chair up to the hammock, he sat down before looking over at me.

"Um . . . I don't know. I should have told you but I had to get away."

Nodding his head, he looked at me with understanding. "You can only hear the word congratulations so many times."

Staying quiet, I studied my left hand where his class ring sat. My face was pushed upward to look into Josh's eyes. "What's going on in your mind pretty girl?"

"I have to do something but I don't think I can do it quite yet." Confusion crossed his face as he continued to look at me.

"What do you have to do?"

"I have to go face him Josh. I have to say all the things I've bottled up; I've got to let it all go so I can move on."

"Are you sure? How about you let things calm down a little before you go see him."

"If I wait, I'll lose the courage I have at this moment."

He stayed quiet for a minute before nodding his head. "I know you've got to do this but name the time and I'll come with you."

"Josh . . . you don't have to."

Looking into my warm brown eyes, Josh smiled. "I promised I'd be there for you. You're going to need someone to go with you."

Nodding my head, he took my hand and laced his fingers with mine. "I appreciate it."

Sitting there, I knew Josh was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. He was my one true prince.

_**6:00 pm**_

Taking a deep breath, I headed into the kitchen where my mom, dad, Mack, Aidan, and Josh all sat. The younger kids were at my aunts' houses playing.

"How you holding up Belle?" Mom's concerned voice asked as I nodded.

"I guess I'm all right. It hasn't sunk in yet." Laying my hands on the counter, I looked at the five faces that surrounded me.

"Where's Josh at?" Dad asked as I shrugged.

"They were having a family dinner at his house tonight. His mom insisted that he be there." Laughing, mom and dad nodded knowing how determined Taylor could be when she wanted to be.

"Belle what's bothering you?" Aidan took one look at me and knew something was wrong.

Taking a deep breath, I let it out slowly before closing my eyes. After reopening them, I focused my eyes on the counter top.

"I've made a decision." Pausing, I knew this was going to be the hardest thing I'd ever have to tell them.

"Just tell us Belle." Mack's quiet plead gave me the confidence I needed.

"Tomorrow morning I'm going down to the jail. I have to face Aaron VanderMark so I can get on with my life."

The quietness after the announcement caused my heart to beat fast and loud. Mom shook her head before looking at me.

"I won't let you cause yourself more heartbreak Belle. You're not going."

Shaking my head, I looked her deep in the eyes. "I have to go; it's the only way I'll move on from all of this. I have a few choice words for him."

"Anabelle, I forbid you to go. You're going to be all sad and depressed all over again and I will not stand by and watch this."

Hearing my mom talk like this caused tears to flow from my eyes. "Mom the only way I can continue a normal life is if I confront him and walk away from this. I can't do it by being forbidden from leaving the house. Tomorrow morning, whether you like it or not, I'm going down to the jail."

Turning, I walked out of the kitchen and back upstairs. I closed my bedroom door before lying on my bed with my back to my door. Tears flowed from my eyes as I realized, for the first time, I didn't have my mom's support on a decision I had made.

Some time later, I felt someone rub my back as I turned around and saw who was sitting there. "Why is she being like that, Mack?"

"She doesn't want you to suffer any more. She knows it's the right thing for you to do but she wants to protect you more now than ever."

"You understand don't you, Mack? I have to do this. He's got a part of me that I need to get back before I can fully live my life."

"I do understand and if you want me to go with you, then I'm there. Dad understands why you have to go as well but he's working on mom. She just wants to protect you Belle; you can't fault her for that."

Nodding, I looked at my older sister. "Thanks Mack."

Smiling, she took my hand in hers. "It's my pleasure Belle. Are you going to be all right?"

Sighing, I took a deep breath before looking over at her. "I think I am."

"Good then I'm going to leave you alone." Getting up, she closed the door before leaving me alone.

Turning, I flipped through a photo album my mom had made me one year for Christmas. Inside held pictures of the two of us smiling for the camera. Occasionally, one of my other siblings would join us in the picture but mostly it was mom and me.

A knock on the door caused me to close the book before looking towards the door. "Come in."

My eyes widened when I saw both of my parents walk into the room before shutting the door behind them. Sitting up in my bed, my eyes found theirs before they started.

"First off, Belle, I wanted to say I'm sorry. I should have realized that you need to do this. I just want you to be happy and if you have to do this to achieve that, then you've got my support."

Smiling, I locked eyes with her. "Thanks mom."

"You're going tomorrow morning; is anyone going with you?" Dad's question caused me to look over at him.

"Josh offered to go with me."

"We're going to be here for you Belle. We're not going anywhere. We just want you to know that if you need to talk, you can come to us."

"I know . . . but thanks for the reminder. Actually, I wanted to thank you to for the unwilling support through all of this. You two have been amazing and I don't know what I would have done if you two weren't by my side the entire time."

Standing up, I walked over to them and gave them both bone crushing embraces. They both kissed my cheek before I stood in front of them.

"What are you going to tell him tomorrow?" Dad asked as I shook my head.

"Truthfully I have no idea. I think whatever comes to mind when I see him standing there is what is going to be said. After this, I'm never thinking about it again . . . he is not going to rule my life anymore."

"You are so strong Belle. Your dad and I have tried to figure out where your strength comes from but we end up with dead ends. We are so proud of you and what you have accomplished thus far."

"I get my strength from you two. My family gives me the strength I need to conquer my fears." Smiling I looked at the two of them.

They kissed the top of my head before leaving me alone in the room. I didn't know for sure what would be said tomorrow but I knew no matter what I had a great family around me.

**_Thursday, December 11th, 2031 11:00 am_**

"Are you ready?" Squeezing my hand tightly, I looked over at Josh's brave face.

"I guess there's no turning back. Thank you so much for coming with me."

Kissing me quickly, Josh looked deep into my dark chocolate eyes. "Belle there's no place I'd rather be right now than by your side. You're going to kick some butt and I couldn't be prouder."

I nodded to the guard before he opened the door. I was the only one allowed into the conference room. Josh would have to wait in room with a double sided window paned where he could observe the conversation.

Sitting across the table from me was Aaron VanderMark dressed in an issued orange and white stripe jumpsuit. His hands were handcuffed behind his back and his face showed the same amount of anger as they did when the verdict was read.

"I thought you and were done pretty girl." His cold, angry filled voice caused a chill to run up and down my back.

"You might have been done but there are a couple of things I need to say."

His smirk caused my blood to boil. I shook my head before looking in the direction of the window. I smiled before placing my hands on the table in front of me.

"VanderMark you're a disgusting jerk and an asshole. You don't deserve anything you've worked your ass off for. I hope you rot in hell . . . you have nothing going for you. You're going to spend the rest of your rotten life in jail. You're never going to see outside of these jail walls ever again."

"Furthermore, you'll never see any of your friends or family except from behind a plate of glass. You'll never get experience the rest of your life."

"It's going to give me great satisfaction the day I walk down the aisle or the day I graduate from high school and college because it's one thing I'll accomplish that you'll never be able to do."

"Never again will I let Aaron VanderMark ruin my life. As far as I'm concerned, you're scum and nonexistent in my life as we know. Goodbye and I hope to God they are tough and hard on you."

Standing up, I threw open the door with a bang before walking down the hall. I threw myself up against the wall while taking deep breaths of air. I didn't know where that attitude came from but I was happy I had gotten that off my chest.

"Anabelle that was absolutely amazing." I threw myself into Josh's arms as he picked me up and spun me around.

"I don't know where that all came from." Laughing I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Does it really matter? What matters is that you're picking up your life and moving on from what happened to you. You're going to live an amazing life."

Kissing him, I smiled against his lips before pulling back. "Let's get out of here; I'm tired and ready for some peace and quiet."

Slipping my hand in his, we walked out of the jail and headed back to the house. I knew my entire family was waiting back at the house for some indication on how it all went.

Right before we left for the jail, everyone was fighting about who would go with me. I chose Josh, and once everyone realized it would be for the best, they agreed to stay at the house until I returned to let them know how it went.

Pulling the car into the driveway, Josh turned to me with a grin. "You know they're going to be freaking out when you tell them how great you did."

"I'm not going to tell them." Grinning, Josh shook his head.

"Let's go babe. Let's get this done so we can celebrate more."

Walking into the house, I held my glaze to the floor. I looked up once as we walked into the living room but then my eyes went directly to the floor.

"Oh Belle . . ." Mom came a swept me up into a hug. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Wrapping my arms around her shoulders, I fell into the hug before shaking my head. "No it's all right."

Dad came and joined the hug before kissing my forehead. Josh just stood in the doorway with a big planted firmly on his face.

"How did she do Josh?" Dad turned and looked at my boyfriend.

"She was wonderful and amazing. She let him know how much she was pissed off."

"Mom it's fine. I'm doing better." Smiling, I watched her mouth drop open in shock before reaching over and letting her palm hit my bare skin.

"Anabelle Jacqueline, I thought you were upset over this." I threw my head back and laughed.

"No but Josh was right. I was pretty damn good about giving Aaron what he deserved."

The night we partied the night away; my family kept telling me how proud they were and I just smiled and nodded. It was good having my life back on track and the way I wanted it.

_Oh, why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and talk to me now.  
Don't be ashamed to cry, let me see you through  
Cause I've seen the dark side too.  
When the night falls on you, you don't know what to do,  
Nothing you confess can make me love you less  
I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you, I won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you.  
So, if you're mad get mad, don't hold it all inside,  
Come on and talk to me now._

* * *

**The song is "I'll Stand By You" by Carrie Underwood. Feedback would be amazing. There are many more things to come. I have no desire to end this story just yet. Just FYI, school starts in 12 days so I don't know how much updating I'll be doing . . . I'll try to update as much as possible but I can't promise anything. Just be patient with me and I'll try my best!!!**


	51. Chapter 49

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Big thanks to Mandy Sueeeee for her help in this chapter! Also thanks to AvaMava15 for the idea in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

_**December 15, 2031, 1:54 PM (Troy's POV)**_

I yawned as I pulled into the driveway slowly, turning the engine of my truck off as I just sat there. Sometimes I wondered if our family was cursed, because of all the things that have happened to us, but I realized that these things happen to our family to test our strength.

I stepped out of my truck, walking the short walkway from the driveway to the back door. I reached for the door, knowing it would be locked. Unlocking it slowly, I walked into the house quietly, seeing no sign of my wife being around.

"Honey, are you here?" I called throughout the house, setting my keys on the kitchen counter as I walked into the living room, seeing the television on, but no one in the room.

Walking further into the room, I spotted Gabi sleeping peacefully on the couch. Crouching beside her, I leaned close to her ear before whispering.

"Baby?" I softly ran my hand through her hair before hearing her groaned and rolled over, her back facing me now.

"If that's the way you want to play, I'll play that game."

Smiling as I kissed the back of her neck, making my way to her jaw line as I smiled against her soft skin. I knew she was awake, but just playing the 'I'm sleeping and am just not going to answer to you' game. I continued to kiss her jaw line, putting my hands against her stomach, tickling her gently as I heard her giggle.

"Gotcha, I knew you were awake."

"Good afternoon, sweetheart." Kissing her cheek softly, I heard her sigh in contentment.

"What are you doing home early?"

"That's not important..." I kissed her lips, pulling away slowly. "The important thing is that I'm here, and it's only you and I." I felt her lean against me as she kissed my lips softly, pulling me onto the couch, on top of her. I supported myself with my arms, afraid that if I let myself down, I would crush my wife in just a split second.

I kissed her deeper, letting my lips relax against her as I smiled. Once it started getting heated up, the rudest interruption came. The door bell rang once, as Gabi pulled her lips away from mine.

"Just let it go, they will come back later." I whispered, laughing softly as she tried to get out of underneath me. "Just let it go, babe." I urged as she shook her head.

"It's Jake's teacher, she called and wanted to talk to both of us." I pout, getting off the couch slowly, straightening my clothes out as Gabi started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I looked confused at her as she continued laughing. She put her soft hand against my face, wiping something off.

"You had my lipstick on you." She smiled as we walked to the door together, opening it slowly.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Jacobson please come in."

I groaned knowing no teacher stopped by at 2 o'clock in the afternoon for a pleasant chat. Something was going on with Jake and I hated to hear the answer.

"You remember my husband, Troy?" Gabi introduced as I held my hand out.

"Of course. Jake is constantly talking about how you and he play basketball together." Smiling, I felt proud that my son bragged about his dad to his teacher and friends.

"Please come into the living room." Waiting until we were all sitting, I looked between the teacher and Gabi.

"I was quite surprised when you call, Mrs. Jacobson." Reaching for Gabi's hand, I held it gently as she looked at Jake's teacher for an explanation.

"I usually don't make house calls but I wanted to get you caught up to speed on Jake's progress. He's having an unusually hard time in Math and Science and progressing relatively well in English and Social Studies."

Trading looks with my wife, I shook my head. "That's quite unusual because Jake has always exceeded in math and Science and English has always been his weaker side."

"He's currently failing both Math and Science and if his grades do not improve, I'm afraid we'll have to hold him back."

"What do you think we should do Mrs. Jacobson?" Gabi spoke her question with determination laced in her voice.

"First off, I think we need to tag team. I'm going to be sending home specialized Math and Science sheets for him to practice. We have Math quizzes every Friday to make sure the kids are progressing normally. These are Jake's last four." Handing over four pieces of paper, we carefully looked at the x marks.

Gabi and I traded looks before looking at Mrs. Jacobson. "We know for a fact Jake knows how to do every one of these problems."

"I know that as well but he is not applying himself to his best ability. I have had numerous chats with him and they seem to go in one ear and out the other."

"We will have a chat with him. What else can we do for him?" I was concerned about Jake's grades and the possibility of him being held back.

"I think the best thing is just to start spending time with him when he works on homework. He's talked numerous times about being the baby of the family."

"Thank you for bringing this to our attention, Mrs. Jacobson." Smiling faintly, she nodded her head.

"I know you two are outstanding parents; all of your children are great kids. It's hard to hear this but I think with some work, Jake will be all right."

Smiling, Gabi and I nodded before showing Mrs. Jacobson out. Thanking her again, we shut the door before walking back to the living room.

The moment we sat down, the tears started rolling down Gabi's face. She tried to be strong but the sting of the words had gotten to her. "Gabi."

Shaking her head, she didn't want me to talk but instead hold her in my arms. "Shh baby he's going to be just fine."

"I can't believe we've been neglecting him. He needed us and we turned our backs on him."

Rubbing my hand up and down her back, I tried soothing her but she just continued to cry.

"I always try to put the kids first but we've been so wrapped up in Belle's trial and Mack's miscarriage . . . I'm such a horrible mother."

Pushing her back, I looked straight into her eyes. "Gabriella Marie Bolton, you are not a horrible mother. You are one of the most caring, loving mothers I know. Our eight children know you're trying the best you can. Jake will be all right."

Hearing the door open, our attention was diverted to the kids running into the house. "Mom you all right?"

Smiling a little, Gabi nodded. "Yeah I'm all right. Where are the four little ones?"

"Taking their time walking from the bus stop. Jake's in a bad mood just to let you know." Belle grinned as I shook my head.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Walking into the living room with an apple, Mack sat down on the chair grinning.

"Your mom asked me to come home. Don't you guys have homework to complete?"

Rolling their eyes, all four older kids shook their heads. "It's the last week of school so our teachers are being nice and not giving us any."

"I'll believe that when I hear it from the teachers themselves. Go do it." Watching them walk upstairs, I sighed before looking at Gabi.

"I'm going to see what's taking the four little ones so long." Pushing off the couch, I listened to the door open before closing again.

"Hi daddy!" Skipping into the room with their hair flying behind them, Lily and Cassie jumped on the couch showing off their identical grins.

"Hi Lily; hi Cassie. How was school today?" They both scooted closer to my side as I threw my arms around them.

"It was good. Jake's in a bad mood. What's wrong with him?" Lily asked as I shook my head.

"I don't know Lily Pad. I think that's why mom went to talk to him."

"Oh ok! Why are you home daddy?" Cassie looked up at me with her missing teeth smile and big hazel eyes.

"I wanted to see you guys get home from school." Grinning, both girls traded looks.

"Guess what daddy?" Turning my attention to Lily, I grinned.

"What?"

"I'm going to be the fairy princess in the Christmas play at school."

Smiling, I realized Lily and Cassie were so much like Gabi it wasn't funny. "That'll be fun. Let me know when it is and I'll be there front row."

"You can't be in the front row."

"Why not Lily Pad?" She grinned as I shook my head.

"Cause you'll embarrass me." Laughing I threw my head back before hugging her.

"No I won't; I promise!" Looking at Cassie she nodded in agreement.

"Cassie will make sure I don't. Won't you Cas?"

"Nope! I'm going to be up on stage too daddy. I'm going to be the angel."

"Well who is going to keep me from embarrassing you two?"

Trading looks, they both grinned. "Momma!"

"Who said my name?" Walking into the room, Gabi looked between me and the girls.

"You're gonna keep daddy from embarrassing us in the play."

"Of course I will. Lily, Cassie, J.J. will you three go upstairs and start your homework?"

Kissing their heads as they passed, Gabi and I watched them scamper up the stairs before turning to the guilty 7 year old.

"Jake come on bud have a seat." Trying to being nice to him I realized deep down I was hurting.

"Jake, Mrs. Jacobson came and paid dad and me a visit. Did you know she was coming over?"

Nodding his head a little, Jake kept his eyes to the floor. "Yeah she told me."

"Did she tell you what she was coming over here for?" Another nod; this was harder than taking candy from a baby.

"Do you have anything to say for the fact that your teacher came over."

"She said I was failing Math and Science."

"And what do you say about that?" I was trying to keep my cool with Jake.

"I don't know. I'm just having trouble with it. It's not that big of a deal." Jake shrugged it off as I shook my head, glaring at him.

"No, it is a big deal, Jake. You could be held back for this. What's going on? Math and science are two of your best subjects." I told my son, looking over at Gabi; I could tell she was trying to keep her cool with Jake, also.

Jake looked up at us as I could see the tears welling in his eyes. I stepped towards him only to find him put his arm out, pushing me away.

"Do you guys know what it's like to feel like you are never noticed? Do you know what it's like for your parents to miss your seventh birthday?" His voice rose as I stepped back to where Gabi was, rubbing her back softly.

"Oh my gosh, Jake..." Gabi stepped forward as Jake took a few steps backwards.

"Don't try. You guys have been ignoring me. If you haven't meant to, you still did. I feel neglected in this house, no one cares about me." Tears rolled down my seven year old son's face as my heart wept with pain.

"It's been a hard few months for this family, we have to stick together!" I yelled back, steam billowing out of my ears as my yell bellowed throughout our house. I heard footsteps running down the stairs as I looked to my left, seeing Lily standing there with tears streaming down her face.

"Don't yell at my brother! He doesn't deserve it!" Her voice rose in levels as I looked at her, anger running through my eyes.

"Lily, this is between your brother and mom and me. Go back upstairs." I lifted my hand, pointing towards the stairs as she took off at full speed, skipping a stair as she ran up them.

"This was an act to get help. I wanted someone to notice me. I wanted to feel loved in this place that is supposedly called a home, but to me, it isn't.!" He yelled at the top of his lungs before he picked up his book bag. "Maybe if I run away to Australia or Europe you'll notice me then." He started for the door before I took after him, standing in the foyer.

"Jacob Ryan Bolton, come back in this house right now." I yelled out the door as he stood on the top step before rotating on his feet, walking back in the house.

I felt Gabi's hand lightly lying on my shoulder. "Troy, calm down, he's only seven years old."

Taking a deep breath, I looked at Gabi before shifting my eyes to Jake. "You go up to your room and think about what you just said to your mother and me. When you are done, then maybe you can talk to us like a normal human would." Watching him run to the stairs, I sighed hearing him stomp up them to just proving how mad he was.

Capturing her in my arms, I kissed Gabi's forehead before hugging her tightly.

"Come on, let's go outside..." Whispering, I picked her up and took her outside before allowing the breath I was holding to be exhaled.

Sitting on the porch swing, I listened to my wife's quiet sobs as I rubbed my hand along her back, not saying anything, but knowing her heart was aching.

"I can't believe I forgot our son's birthday. I'm a horrible parent, how could I do that?" Hearing her whisper, I leaned over and kissed the top of her head. Frowning I noticed her usually beautiful brown eyes glazed over with foggy gray tears.

"Babe, we have had so much going on. With the trial, and Mack's miscarriage. It was a faulty mistake, he will understand that." Rubbing my hands up and down her arms, I was trying to get her to calm down.

"Troy, we forgot his birthday. I don't know how I'm going to forgive myself. He doesn't feel loved. How can that be? How can our seven year old son feel so unloved, and neglected?"

I shook my head, my heart full of guilt, stabbing guilt. I never knew that this would be what caused our son to be falling behind in school. I should have seen it coming, but I didn't. I had failed as a father. I kissed Gabi's forehead again as she went into another round of tears as we sat on the swing, cradling her in my arms as I tried to calm her down, eventually both of us falling off to sleep.

**Belle's POV**

I heard it all. I heard every heart wrenching yell coming from downstairs. As for me, I can't believe I forgot about my seven year old brother's birthday. Everything from Dad's heart attack, to Mack's miscarriage, and the trial, it was all just so over-whelming. I know my parents never meant for it to happen. Things have been so messed up lately. Our world has been turned upside down in a matter of seconds. But the important part is that our family has stuck together through all of it, never turning around and backing out, no matter how much we might have wanted to.

I sat down on my bed, tears rushing to my eyes. Tears for my family, my siblings, and myself. We had all been put through so much lately. So much heartache, so many nights of not knowing if your father would still be alive when you woke up in the morning, and many nights of not knowing if you would have the strength to continue to the next day.

Feeling a strong pair of arms tightly wrap around me I clenched my eyes shut, the tears still managing to stream out of the corners of my eyes.

"Belle..." Aidan whispered running his hand up and down my back in a calming motion.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" Shaking my head slowly, I only mumbled partial word slipped out of my mouth.

"It's ok. Calm down..." He hushed me as I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, soon opening my eyes as I look up at Aidan.

"They forgot Jake's birthday. We all forgot about his birthday." I whispered, looking up at Aidan as he smiled lightly at me.

"Things have been shook up around here. Jake will understand once he calms down."

"But if I would have stopped and taken the time to pay an ounce of attention to him, we all wouldn't be stuck in this rut." I looked down at my hands, tear drops quickly wetting my hands once again.

"Hey, hey..."

"Let mom and dad worry about this one." Smiling at me, he dropped my hands softly. "You have school, and that boyfriend of yours to keep track of. Personally, I think you have enough on your plate right now." I giggled softly, standing off my bed as Aidan stood up next to me.

"You wanna go grab something to eat at the restaurant?" Smiling, Aidan grinned before nodding his head excitedly.

"Race ya to my truck!" And off we went.

**Mack's POV**

I know I contributed to mom and dad forgetting about Jake's birthday. I mean, my miscarriage ran over everyone's lives, and I know I need to apologize to not only Jake, but my entire family.

I lifted my head quickly as I heard a small noise coming from my door way.

"Hey Jake, come here bud." Ushering him into my room I grinned at him. "What's up?" Before I could get another word out, my seven year old brother was in my arms, crying his small heart out.

"Shh...It's ok." Whispering, I tried staying calm when all I wanted to do was scream at my parents for breaking my younger brothers heart. I rubbed his back soothingly, whispering words into his hair as I rocked him back and forth in my arms.

"T-they forgot about my birthday, Mack." He whispered, his crystal ocean blue eyes filled with tears staring back into mine.

"They didn't mean to, Jake. They have had so much on their minds lately, and I know it doesn't seem fair, but to them, everything that has been going on probably doesn't seem fair either."

I smiled at him before touching his nose softly. "They love you so much Jake. They didn't just have you for show; there is a reason that they had their eighth child. I promise you, there is." Smiling he looked at me before I turned and saw our parents standing at the entrance to my room.

"Jake, can we talk to you?" Mom asked before Jake gave me another hug, walking out with my parents. My dad winked at me before walking away.

**Gabi's POV**

I looked at my son, tears welling in my eyes as I smiled lightly. Troy moved closer to me, holding my hand tightly, giving it a quick squeeze, letting me know he was there for me.

"Jake, I'm so sorry. I, we, we never meant to forget your birthday. I know now that I need to start making sure I remember to look after all my children." Looking at Jake, I shook my head at the fact that tears were streaming down both of our faces. I smiled at him as I looked to Troy, squeezing his hand lightly.

"You're the baby of the family, Jake, but that doesn't mean you aren't important to us. You are my last child, and you will always have a special place in my heart that no one else has access to; I feel closest to you since you are my last baby."

Jake smiled at me as he fell into Troy and my arms. I hugged him close as the tears ran down my face, as I knew they were running down Troy's face also.

"We love you bud." Troy whispered before Jake pulled away from us.

"I love you too." He whispered to both of us before running out of the room. I smiled at Troy, tears still running down my face.

"What's wrong, babe?" Troy gathered me in his arms as I shook my head, laughing lightly.

"We raised good kids, didn't we?" I smiled at him, kissing his lips softly.

"We make an amazing team, don'tcha think?" I nodded my head as we walked out of our bedroom, the day starting to turn out good.

**Mack's POV**

I smiled to myself as I lowered myself to lie down on my bed, giggling to myself lightly. Once I got comfortable, I could hear my cell phone ringing. Groaning to myself, I jumped up off my bed, grabbing my phone off my desk.

"Hello?" Smiling, I laughed lightly as Belle and Aidan ran past my door before hearing Aidan tackle her further down the hallway.

"Hey gorgeous girl. What are you up to?" The voice on the other line made waking up that morning all worth it.

"Not much. Just bored out of my mind." I walked around my room, digging around in my closet for a pair of jeans and a pink hoodie. I grabbed my pair of white ballet flats as I walked back into my room, laying my outfit on my bed.

"Would you like to join me at the park for a get away?" Smiling I nodded my head, forgetting that he couldn't see me. "Mack?"

"Oh yeah, I would love to. Ten minutes?" Closing my bedroom door, I prepared to get changed out of the clothes I wore to school.

"Sounds perfect, see you then sweetheart." Smiling, a flutter of excitement traveled through my stomach as I closed my cell phone, tossing it onto my bed. I quickly got dressed, grabbing my keys and purse as I ran out of my room, heading off to find my parents.

I found them lying on the couch together, the TV on low as they kissed.

"Child approaching the living room." I said, laughing as my dad sprung off the couch quickly. "I'm going to meet Brandon at the park, I'll be home in a few hours, is that ok?".

"Its fine, go and have fun." I thanked both of them before running out of the house, but not before hearing 'be careful'. Rolling my eyes I got in my car quickly starting the engine before I pulled out of the driveway, towards the park where my hunk of a boyfriend waited.

I pulled into a parking spot at the park, grabbing my cell phone, before getting out of the car quickly. I knew exactly where Brandon would be as I walked to 'our' tree in the park. We had carved our initials into the tree three months after we started dating before carving a heart around it.

Looking around I didn't seeing Brandon anywhere. I jumped feeling cold skin covering my eyes. "Your three minutes late..." He whispered against my neck as I turned around in his arms.

"I'm sorry." Kissing his lips softly he pulled back after a moment, spinning me around in the air. "I love you so much, Mackenzie Miah Bolton."

He started singing as tears formed in my eyes. Holding my hands tightly, he stared straight into my chocolate brown eyes.

_Everyday of our lives_

_Wanna find you there_

_Wanna hold on tight_

_Gonna run, while we're young_

_And keep the faith_

_Everyday from right now_

_Gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

_Take my hand_

_Together we will celebrate_

_Oh, Everyday_

I smiled at him as tears streamed down my face. He stuck his hand in his pants pocket, pulling out a small, black velvet box.

"Mack, ever since we started dating, I knew that you were the one for me. Not now, but in the future, I know we will still be together, and we will get married, have children, and be together forever." He opened the box, revealing a small princess cut diamond promise ring.

"Brandon..." Shaking my head, tears again fell from my eyes. "I can't believe you bought this for me..." I whispered, smiling lightly at him.

"I love you; I would do anything for you." I smiled at him as he kissed my lips softly before sliding the ring onto my ring finger on my right hand.

Picking me up, he spun me around before capturing me in a kiss. The sweetest, most passionate kiss I've ever received from him. Pulling back and looking deep into his eyes, I smiled brightly.

"What do you say to ice cream? Then maybe a game of basketball at your house?" Nodding, we walked to the small ice cream stand in the center of the park.

As we ate our ice cream we talked about anything and everything that came to our minds. From right then on, I knew that Brandon was the guy I would be marrying in the near future.

**Josh Danforth's POV**

I smiled as I leaned against the doorframe, watching my beautiful girlfriend type away quickly at her desk, not even noticing that I was standing there. I realized there was something wrong when she wiped at her eyes, that's when I decided to make myself noticed.

"What's wrong my brown eyed beauty?"

Her head quickly shot up as she put her hand to her heart. "Josh, don't do that." Smiling lightly I closed the short distance between us as she stood up.

"What's wrong?" I asked again, trying to get it out of her. She shook her head lightly as I rested my hand against the side of her face, kissing her lips softly. "I need a different answer than that..." I whispered lightly, leaning my forehead against hers.

She shook her head again as I laughed lightly. "Today has just been so screwed up." She told me as I lead us over to her bed, sitting down next to her as I held her hands in mine.

"Jake yelled at my parents, and they yelled back. It made me feel so guilty because I forgot his birthday. We all did." Belle spilled her heart out to me as I nodded my head, interrupting when needed to make her feel better.

Once she was done talking away, I kissed her forehead softly, my lips trailing down to her nose and then her lips as she smiled against mine.

"Thanks for listening to me ramble on about the most stupid things..." Pressing my finger against her lips, I successfully hushed her.

"Nothing you say is stupid." Smiling at her she closed the small space between us, kissing my lips softly.

"Every kiss of yours makes me fall in love with you all over again. You know that, right?" Giggling at me I put my hands out in the tickle position, making contact with her stomach as I tickled her quickly. Her heart-melting laugh filled the room as I continued to tickle her as she fought her way to get me back.

Once we were both out of breathe, I pinned her down underneath me, my knees sitting on either side of her as I smile down at her.

"You ok?" I asked, seeing her eyes clenched shut as fear crossed my mine. "Belle, babe, what's wrong?" I whispered, moving my legs so that I was sitting by her side.

"It just. It scared me..." She whispered as my mind flew to exactly what she was talking about.

"God Belle, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking about that." I whispered to her as I brought her up to my chest. "I'm sorry, babe..." I kissed her forehead as I felt her nodding her head into my chest.

"It's ok. I just freaked out." Shaking my head at her, I knew I needed to think before I acted.

"I'm sorry; I should have known not to do that." Smiling softly at her she kissed my lips.

"You shouldn't have to think about tickling me. I should be ok with it, because you're my boyfriend and I know that you will never hurt me." I put my finger against her lips again, stopping her sentence.

"You're rambling, stop talking." Grinning as I kissed her lips, I felt her kiss back, knowing everything was ok.

"Let's go outside, play some ball." I smiled as she nodded her head, racing me out of the Bolton's house.

**Mack's POV**

"That ice cream was delicious." I smiled at Brandon as we walked up the pathway to the gate that leads to the basketball court in the backyard.

"Bolton why do you walk away from me like that?"

Turning around quickly, I smiled at him. "Like what?"

"Shaking your hips back and forth and making me totally fall in love with you again?" Grinning Brandon captured me in an earth-shattering kiss as I smiled against his lips.

"Your kisses make me melt..." Continuing our walk to the court, we realized we weren't alone.

I watched Josh and Belle running around in the court as they were both screaming with laughter. I ran to the court as Brandon grabbed Belle, twirling her around as she shrieked with laughter. A smile crept onto my face at the two of them, amazed how great we all got along together.

Once they stopped horsing around, we all sat down on the court, talking with each other until Brandon and Josh decided they wanted to play some ball.

"What about two on two? Me and Josh against you two." Brandon suggested as he pointed to Belle and me.

"Sounds good to us." Shrugging our shoulders, Belle and I knew we could kick our boyfriend's butts in basketball.

"There's a catch, isn't there?"

Brandon nodded his head before I began to laugh. "If we make a basket, you each have to give us a kiss; if you make a basket we have to give you a kiss." I smiled at Brandon, knowing he was doing it for us girls.

"Deal." I smiled as Belle and I held out or hands to seal the deal.

Let the games begin.

**8:49 PM (Belle's POV)**

Girls officially rule. Mack and I agreed that we are so much better than guys, and that they can't compete with our coolness. The score of the game ended at eighteen kisses to six. Guess who got their butts beat? Ha. Our loser boyfriends. The saddest part of it is that I'm still in a cast.

"We totally whooped you guys. It's not even funny." Grinning Mack and I clasped hands in a high five. Both Brandon and Josh had these disgusted looks on their faces, and I could totally read right through it.

'We lost and we officially suck at our own game, we just don't want our girlfriend's to know.' That's exactly what their expression read.

"Not funny, Belle." Josh stuck his tongue out at me as I fought right back, sticking mine out.

I started laughing uncontrollably as we all lay down on the court. Josh propped himself up on his elbows as I sat in-between his legs, leaning back against his chest as I sighed contently. Mack and Brandon lay beside us as we all rested from our game of basketball.

"Look up at the sky...What do you see?" Josh whispered in my ear, his warm breathe tickling the back of my neck.

"Stars..." Chuckling lightly, I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Josh reached around the front of me, holding my hands lightly as he squeezed them lightly.

"The same stars I see in your eyes. You're going to do amazing things Belle, and I'm going to be right by your side from here to eternity." I smiled as I turned my body around, kissing his lips softly. Holding the kiss, I smiled against his lips as we enjoyed the rest of our night.

Needless to say, things were starting to look up, and maybe they would stay that way.

* * *

**The song that Brandon is singing to Mack is "Everyday" from the HSM2 Soundtrack. I know . . . so much stuff packed into this chapter. Get ready; I've got tons of ideas for this one. It's going to be a fun ride! Feedback would be amazing. School starts next Monday so I don't know how much updating I'll be doing . . . I think weekends are the time I'm going to be doing my update. If you guys have any questions, comments, suggestions, just let me know!! Thank you to all my readers and reviewers . . . you guys mean the world to me!!!**


	52. Chapter 50

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Big thanks to Mandy Sueeeee for her help in this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

_**December 18**__**th**__**, 2031, Aidan's POV**_

A soft breeze blew the porch swing back and forth as two people sat there in complete silence. Every now and then a quiet sigh broke the silence but the two were too wrapped up in their own thoughts to notice the other.

"What are you thinking about?"

Turning to the voice, I smiled brightly. "Just about everything. I can't believe junior year is all ready half way done."

Picking up my larger hand, she nodded. "I know what you mean. It's almost as if we are forced to think about the future."

"So pray tell Miss Davis, what do you see in your future?"

Smiling ever so softly, Carly looked up into the sky blue eyes that drew her in. "Well for starters, I want to go to college and study Biology so I can become a teacher. Of course I want to get married, settle down and have kids eventually. What about you?"

"Uh I want to go off to college too; but I want to study medicine. Maybe be a doctor or Physical Therapist. And I want to get married and have kids as well."

"Well can I share a secret?" Asking the question, Carly looked over at me with nervousness.

"Depends . . . is it a good secret?"

"The best secret in the entire world." Watching her face light up when she said that made my heart swell with so much love.

"Sure babe I'd love to hear your secret."

The excitement in her eyes and giddiness caused me to chuckle loudly. "I don't wanna marry any old fuddy duddy; I wanna marry you Aidan Xavier Bolton eventually and have kids with you."

Nodding my head, I leaned closer to her ear. "I wanna marry you too babe," pausing she held on to every last word I said. "But I'm not going to ask for a long, long time."

"Aidan!" Hearing her shriek caused me to double over with laughter. Her fingers found my side and wiggled with every laugh that escaped my mouth.

"That was mean!" Seeing her pout caused me to seize my laughter and lean over to kiss her pouting lips.

"I'm sorry babe. I love you."

"I love you too! Uh . . . Aidan?"

Looking over at her, she chewed on her lip with nervousness. Picking up her hand, I ran my thumb over the back of it. "What's wrong Car?"

"I was just wondering . . . how many kids do you want?"

Grinning, I shook my head at how that question always plagued girls. "I don't know babe. I was going to kinda leave that decision up to my wife since she has to do all the work."

"Well in that case, I want four kids." Nodding my head, I smiled at four being the perfect number for our family.

"Sounds perfect." Kissing the side of her temple, I realized our quietness would be interrupted with the yelling coming from down the street.

"What's that?"

"Sounds like Danforth and Belle are arguing again. I wonder what happened this time." Sighing, I realized my sister and her boyfriend were getting into tiffs a lot more frequently than before.

"Aidan stay out of it please? They've got to deal with this on their own." Turning to my begging girlfriend, I smiled sadly before nodding.

"I promise I'll stay out of it."

Hearing their footsteps on the porch steps, we listened quietly to what was being said between the two individuals.

"Quit lying to yourself, Belle. You're having those nightmares again . . . I know it." Josh tried to keep his patience but was quickly losing it with his girlfriend.

"I'm not having them Josh. Just back off and everything will be fine."

Turning my attention to my girlfriend, she shook her head. "Is she still having nightmares? I thought she got past those."

Nodding my head, I looked sadly at her. "Me too Carly, me too."

**Belle's POV**

Opening the front door, I looked over at my boyfriend with rage. "Josh I'm not having them anymore. I promise."

"Then why did you scream when I came up behind you in class today?"

"You scared me . . . I was taking notes and didn't hear you come up." Shaking my head, I walked towards the refrigerator.

"Belle be honest with me." Pausing his pleading voice was almost too much for me to bare. "Are you having those nightmares again?"

Looking into his eyes, I saw fear and worry all mixed together. I couldn't hurt him anymore. Shaking my head sadly, I looked up at him.

"No I'm not having the nightmares anymore."

"Are you sure?"

"Joshua Danforth, would I lie to you?"

"I believe you Belle; I really do." Walking over, I wrapped my arms around him before kissing him soundly.

"I love you."

"I love you too Belle." Walking into the living room, we sat down and started watching TV.

**Several hours later Josh's POV**

"Don't hurt me . . ." Mumbling in her sleep, I watched Belle with a careful eye.

"I'm not going to hurt you babe."

"Don't let him near me. Don't!" Almost screaming, Belle thrashed around in my arms.

Sighing, I gently touched her shoulder before she flew up with complete terror in her eyes.

"Dammit Belle . . . you lied." Shaking my head, I looked at my girlfriend with disbelief.

"What are you talking about Josh?" Her confusion did nothing for me as I pushed off the couch.

"You had another dream, didn't you Belle?"

"I was dreaming . . ." Letting her eyes look downward, Belle slowly nodded her head.

"I can't be here. You lied to me Belle . . . I guess I'll see you later."

I started walking towards the door but a quiet voice caused me to stop. "Don't go . . ."

"I can't stay here Belle. I'm afraid of saying something that I might one day regret. I'm sorry but I'll call you later after I cool down."

Walking out to the porch, I sighed loudly before looking over at Aidan and Carly sitting there laughing at something.

"Hey man what's up?"

Shaking my head, I tried to keep my temper in check. "She lied Aidan. She's still having those nightmares."

"She is? She's been so upbeat these last few weeks that I thought they were gone." Aidan's surprised tone made me realize he didn't know either.

"Well she's been putting up a brave front and not telling anyone. Anyways, I've gotta go before I say something I regret. Watch over her Aidan for me?"

Waiting for my best friend's approval, Aidan finally nodded his head. "I'll go check on her for you."

"Thanks Aidan." Walking down the steps, I tried to get my anger out but nothing came.

**Aidan's POV**

"Do you want to come with me?" Looking down at Carly, she nodded before pushing off the swing.

Walking through the door, the heart wrenching sobs reached my ears. I shook my head as I made my way towards the living room where my little sister sat.

"Belle . . . what's wrong sweetie?" Latching herself to me, I rubbed her back as she continued to sob.

"I screwed up big time Aidan. I threw away the best thing ever and now he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you hon. He's just confused why you lied to him." Thankfully my girlfriend stepped in with the right thing to say. Looking up at her, I shot Carly a look of thanks.

"I didn't want him to worry about me anymore."

"I'm sorry to break this to you Belle," Pausing, I looked at her tear stricken face. "But he is going to worry about you no matter what happens."

"Aidan . . . I don't want him to worry. I can take care of myself." Sobbing even more, it broke my heart with every word my sister said.

"I know you can babe but Josh wants to take care of you. He wants to do everything for you."

"Belle you need to calm down." Sighing loudly, I tried getting my sister to calm down.

"Aidan . . ." She gasped trying to breathe more air in.

"Shhh . . . Belle you've got to calm down. Come on Belle; take slow breaths." I coached hoping she would calm down.

"I can't breathe Aidan." She gasped as I looked to Carly for help.

"Anabelle, slow down and take some deep breaths." Coming to sit beside her, Carly helped Belle breath slowly in and out.

Finally, after ten minutes, the attack seemed to be over as Belle sat motionless on the couch.

"Are you feeling better?"

Nodding her head weakly, Belle glanced over at me. "Thanks Aidan. I think I'm going to go upstairs and rest for a little bit."

"Ok Belle . . . call if you need anything." Watching up walk slowly up the stairs, I turned to Carly with worry.

"I'm worried about her Car." Nodding her head, she silently agreed with me.

"Me too Aidan; me too."

**Mack's POV**

Twirling the ball in my hands, it felt really good to be back in my gym. Sighing, I threw the ball up into the net and grinned when it perfectly went in.

"Yes!" Throwing my hands up in the air, I twirled around in victory.

The quietness of the gym had been calling my name all school year but I stayed away knowing I wasn't allowed to play basketball again. But today I decided I wanted to play basketball in my gym.

I continued to throw the ball up into the net and grinned each time it went in.

The entrance door to the gym flew open as I whipped around and fear crossed my face. An angry man walked towards me.

"Brandon what are you doing here?"

"Better question, Mackenzie, is what are you doing here in the gym?"

"I was just, tossing the ball around, that's all." Smiling at him I walked behind him, shooting it as it landed right into the basket.

"Why are you playing? You're not allowed to, Mack." His voice grew stronger with each passing word.

"Brandon you don't understand." Looking at him with pleading eyes, I shook my head letting the ball drop to the ground.

"What don't I understand Mack? All I see if my girlfriend, who isn't even supposed to be in the gym, standing here looking at me with a guilty look on her face."

"You don't understand how hard it is to walk by this gym everyday and know that you'll never be able to play the one sport I loved just for fun or officially." Pausing I wiped a tear away quickly. "Basketball was my life; the one thing that was a guarantee for my future. It was violently ripped away from me and the hole in my heart that basketball held has never been replaced."

At that point, tears were rolling down my eyes as I looked over at him. "Don't stand there and yell at me. Aren't I allowed to spend some time in the place both of our hearts love? Aren't I allowed to grieve for the sport I'll never play again? Brandon I thought you were the one person that would understand what I was missing out but I guess you're just like everyone else."

"Mack . . . I . . ." Stuttering I shook my head before looking at him.

"Brandon don't even try . . ."

Walking out of the gym, I headed towards my car. I didn't bother wiping the tears away. Placing my head on the steering wheel, I just sighed and realized I possibly could have lost the one thing I needed the most in my life.

A silver band caught my eyes as more tears pooled in my eyes. My eyes stared at the ring that was on my left hand; the promise ring Brandon gave me a mere three days ago.

**Belle's POV**

Sighing, I stared out into the backyard where Josh and I had spent so much time these last few days. My heart ached for him; I had been having those dreams but every time he was near, I felt so much better. Truthfully, these last few days had taken a toll on me; one that was starting to gain the attention of the parents.

Tiny tapping sounds brought me out of the daydream I was in. Looking around the room, I searched for the source of the sound but frowning, I found none.

Slowly my eyes drifted over to the window before crossing the distance. I sat down in my window seat and was surprised who was standing below throwing tiny pebbles to gain my attention.

Slowly opening the window, I peered down at the man I've loved all my life. "Can you come down please?"

Nodding my head, I quickly closed the door before flying down the stairs and out the back door where he safely caught me in his arms. His embrace caused the biggest smile to cross my face.

"Hi!"

"Hi! Look Belle I'm sorry."

Shaking my head, I looked into his brown eyes. "I'm sorry too babe. I should have told you about the dreams. I guess I didn't want to admit it myself."

"It's all right but you need to let me know when something's bothering you." Titling my head up, he leaned closer, closing the gap between us.

Our lips met in an Earth shattering kiss. We stood there making out and just enjoying the fact that we had made it through our first big fight.

"Come sit and star gaze with me?" Finally breaking the kiss, Josh looked at me hopeful.

"I'd love to." Taking hold of his outstretched hand, he led me to the basketball court where a packed picnic sat waiting for us.

Talking about everything that came to our minds, Josh and I caught up on what we had been doing in the six hours since our fight had taken place.

Smiling, I knew this is where I wanted to be for the rest of my life; right here by Josh Danforth's side.

**Troy's POV**

I heard my wife sigh as she watched our daughter and boyfriend interact on the basketball court. "Is everything all right between them?"

Catching her attention, she turned around with a smile on her face. "Yeah they're all right. Josh was throwing pebbles at her window. Bring back memories?"

Smiling, I nodded before wrapping my arms around her. "Of course. I used to get the attention of a certain brunette by doing that same thing."

"Ahh the sweet memories of high school. That seems so long ago."

Her sweet giggle rang lose as I looked at her strangely. "I hate to point this out to you, but high school was so long ago. We've been out for almost 25 years."

"Thanks Gabi . . ." Noticing her smirk, I shook my head.

"For what?"

"Making me feel so old." She threw her head back and laughed. She laughed so hard her body shook violently from the sweet sound.

"Again I hate to point this out, but you're old hun."

"If I'm old then so are you Bolton." Kissing the side of her head, I looked over at her grinning face.

"I've come to terms with it unlike yourself Bolton." Nodding, I ran my hand through my graying hair.

"I'm still superman and I can accomplish anything I put my mind to."

Still laughing, she shook her head at me. "My man can accomplish anything he wants."

"So can my wife."

"You know what Troy?" Wrapping my arms around her waist, I placed my chin on her shoulder as we gazed out into the massive backyard where our daughter and her boyfriend stood talking quietly.

"What Gabriella?" Smirking, she shook her head as I pulled out her entire first name.

"In the 22 years we've been married, we've have eight kids whom we've brought into our lives, successful jobs, maintained an awesome relationship between each other, and tons of memories we've created."

"I love you." Lowering my head, I gazed her lips with mine resulting in a sweet kiss between us.

"I love you too Troy. We've made a pretty good life for ourselves."

Nodding my head, I agreed whole heartedly with that statement. "Yeah we have. But you wanna know one thing that'll never change?"

Turning around, she looked up at me with her big brown curious eyes. "What's that?"

"I'm going to continue to love you forever and ever and ever." Sealing my promise with a kiss, she moaned before deepening it.

"And I'm going to do the same."

Standing there in the kitchen, kissing my wife was the best part of the day and I knew that no matter what happened, we would be together forever.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Classes start tomorrow so I don't know when the next update will be. The next chapter will be Christmas in the Bolton household. Feedback would be awesome and thank you guys for everything!!!**


	53. Chapter 51

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Big thanks to Mandy Sueeeee for her help in this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

_Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
in hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there._

_**December 24**__**th**__**, 2031 4:45 pm, Aidan's POV**_

Singing along to the Christmas favorites, we put the finishing touches on our Christmas tree. Dad, Josh, and I had chopped it down this morning before mom and the girls started decorating it.

"What do you think?" mom asked stepping back from the tree as I shook my head.

Laughter escaped my dad's mouth as his eyes grew wide at the sight of the three. "It looks like a frufru tree."

Mack, Belle, Josh, and I all bursted out into laughter after hearing dad's words. "Troy Alexander Bolton . . . this is a tree filled with the drawings and art projects of your children. How dare you!"

Shaking his head, dad held up his hands in innocence. "You asked and I told. Besides the kids know how much I love their art work."

Nodding her head while rolling her eyes, mom grinned before adding another ornament to the tree. "Sure Bolton . . . you're just trying to keep yourself outta trouble."

Looking over at his grin, that was exactly what the older man was trying to do.

Smiling at the ornaments as they were hung on the tree, mom turned her attention to us. "What are you kids doing tonight?"

"Carly and I are hanging out." Shrugging my shoulders, I tried to keep the grin off my face.

"I'm home for the night." Shock crossed my face as I looked at Mack.

"What about Brandon?" Lily asked looking at our older sister.

Shrugging her shoulders, Mack tried to keep the tears hidden. "He's with his family tonight."

Josh grinned ready to change the subject. "I'm going over to Miranda's. She's got something for me."

Chuckling at what a little pimp my brother was, caused mom to look at me. "Something funny Aidan?"

"Not a thing mother."

"All right. What about you Belle?" The smirk on her face caused a few eyebrows to be raised.

"Josh is coming over here; he'll be here in a little bit."

"Cool . . . well your dad and I are taking the little ones to the mall to see Santa." Nodding our heads, it was an annual tradition to do on Christmas Eve before going to midnight mass.

"We're leaving at 11:30 for mass and I expect all of you to be ready." Mom pointed the long finger in our direction before we escaped to our separate meeting areas.

The doorbell caused us to all to look up at the noise. Four individual 'I'll get its' were heard before four pairs of shoes went running towards the door.

"Oh it's you. AIDAN!"

Smiling, I walked into the entry way to see my siblings looking expectantly at me. "It's for you . . . it's your girlfriend."

I shooed them away as they made their kissing noises. Shaking my head, I opened the door and stepped out into the chilly night's air.

"Good afternoon sweetheart. How are you doing on this fine night?"

Pulling me close to her, our lips met in a blissful kiss before pulling back. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that."

"Probably as long as I have been. I'm sorry I couldn't go out to breakfast with you this morning." Rubbing noses in an Eskimo kiss, I heard her sigh.

"I love you Aidan."

"I love you too Carly." Pausing, I helped her sit on the porch swing before changing the topic. "What did you do today?"

"Um . . . finished wrapping presents; I helped mom make some cookies which I brought over for you." Revealing a tin, my grin grew as I took it from her.

"Hmm . . . these are going up in my room for no one to touch."

"Aidan those aren't just for you . . . you've gotta share them." Shaking my head, I held the tin close to me.

"My cookies." I smiled at her as she tried to take them away from me as I snarled at her.

"Don't touch my cookies..." I grinned at Carly as she tried to grab them from me as I tickled her as she squealed loudly. My hands connected with her stomach again as I slowed down, hovering over he as I kissed her gently.

"I love you, Aidan."

"I love you too Carly. Merry Christmas.."

"It's not Christmas yet . . . Not until tomorrow." She giggled lightly, looking up at me.

"You know what I meant. Now, unless you want to have to fight the almighty strong hands of Aidan Xavier Bolton, I would be quiet little miss pretty."

We sat out on the swing, reminiscing on our past moments as we counted down the hours until we could kiss each other underneath the mistletoe.

**Mack's POV **

I passed the window as I smiled to myself at Aidan and Carly. They are the cutest couple and no matter what I know they will have the best relationship for the rest of their lives.

"What's wrong my princess?" Looking up, I saw dad standing behind me watching Aidan and Carly interact on the front porch.

"You haven't called me that in ages." Standing up, I walked over to the couch to sit beside him.

Shrugging his shoulders, he smiled at me. "No matter how old you may be, you'll always be my princess."

"Now if I remember correctly, Belle, Lily, and Cassie are all your princesses too."

Laughing loudly, dad leaned closer to me. "Don't tell your sisters, but you're my number one princess."

"I thought momma was your number one princess?"

He laughed some more before shaking his head. "Nope she's the queen and I don't mess with the queen."

We shared a laugh before I started playing with the promise ring Brandon gave me. Dad picked up on it right away.

"You've been down these last few days; what's going on Mack?"

Tears rushed to my eyes as I shook my head wishing they wouldn't fall. "Brandon and I had a fight."

Sighing, dad hugged me close to him while rubbing my back. "I'm sorry to hear that . . . you wanna talk about it?"

Weighing my options, I smiled while nodding my head. "Brandon caught me in the gym playing basketball . . . and he called me out on it."

"Mack you know you can't play basketball." Pausing dad looked at me with concerned.

"I know that but I was just shooting the ball through the hoop. I miss it dad . . ." Hastily I wiped the tears away before looking at him. "The day you guys told me I couldn't play again was the worst day of my life. The one thing that I knew was certain in my life was instantly gone.

"Since school started, I've been walking by that gym every day resisting the urge to walk through the doors . . . and finally six days ago, I walk in and shoot the ball around a little and my boyfriend finds me and calls me out on it. I'm sorry but basketball is always going to be a part of my life."

Dad nodded with a smile on his face. "Your mom and I knew that the day we had to tell you. Basketball holds a special place in your heart that can never be replaced. Brandon was scared when he saw you back on that court . . . give him time and he'll come to realize you know how far to push yourself."

Leaning up, I kissed his cheek before pulling back and grinning. "How do you always know the right things to say?"

Smiling, dad kissed my cheek. "Because I'm just good like that."

"Sure you are dad . . . keep telling yourself that."

I laughed as he kissed my forehead before getting up and walking into the kitchen as I remained on the couch, hearing Belle and Josh laughing upstairs.

I looked down at my hands, twisting the promise ring that I had received a mere nine days ago. I smiled as a tear hit my hand, wiping at my eyes quickly.

"What has you crying, pretty girl?" I looked up a little, seeing Brandon standing in front of me as I stood up. I whipped the rest of the tears from underneath my eyes as I looked down at the ground.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm fine." With every word I spoke, I gained more and more confidence in myself.

"Mack, I'm sorry about calling you out on basketball." I looked at him, closing my eyes as I heard him talking.

"Brandon, you just don't know what it's like having the love of your life taken away from you. I had basketball taken away, and I just wanted to be on the high that I feel when I'm in that gym. It's amazing, and I know you know what I feel." He nodded his head as I stepped towards him as he wrapped his strong arms around me.

"I'm so sorry, Mack. I never meant to yell, and I know that you can't have it. It just caught me off guard when I knew that you could injure yourself again, and that wasn't a risk that I was going to let you take."

I nodded into his chest, tears welling in my eyes as I let them flow out.

"I just never thought that I would love the thing that I love second in this world..." I whispered as I looked up at him. He furrowed his brow as I kissed his lips softly.

"What is your number one love?" He whispered, smiling at me as I slowly pulled my lips away from his.

"Take a guess..." I giggled softly as his hands rested against my waist.

"School?" I rolled my eyes, kissing his lips again.

"Does that give you any hint?" He smiled as I giggled, leaning in for another kiss.

Everything was ok again; finally, I'm sure it took long enough.

**Josh's POV**

Shyly, I placed my arm behind my girlfriend's head as she sighed in contentment. We were wrapped up in a big green blanket as we sat outside on the gazebo. Dad had decorated it with Christmas lights just like he had every year.

"Josh?" Her quiet whisper caused me to look down at her.

"Yeah Aranda?" She giggled as I used the nickname my sisters gave her.

Smiling, I kissed the top of her head before lacing our fingers together. Silently, we listened to the wind pick up around us. "What are you thinking about?"

Cranking her neck, she looked up at me with a smile on her face.

"Everything and how much I love spending time with you right now."

Shock covered her face as I started to freak out a little. "What did I do wrong?"

"You, Joshua Bolton, did nothing wrong. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Had what in me Baylor?" Her sweet laughter rang out as I shook my head.

"You were all sensitive and sweet and romantic. I didn't know you could be romantic."

"I'm a Bolton . . . I learn from the best." Puffing out my chest, she laughed.

Becoming quieter, I looked deep into her hazel eyes. Closing the gap between us, I kissed her ever so gently on the lips. We sat there kissing each other until lack of air pulled us apart.

"That was . . ." Lack of words caused Miranda to blush.

"You don't have to say anything . . . I think I'm in the same boat with you." Leaning over I quickly kissed her again before grinning.

"Josh . . ."

"Yeah?"

"I know we're both 14 but I have a question for you?"

"Miranda . . . you're stalling. Just tell me." Trying to coax it out of her, she smiled slightly before squeezing my hand.

"I've tried to do the whole friends thing and it's not working. I can't just be your friend Josh."

"Then what are we exactly?" Looking at her, I saw a small smile creep onto her face.

"I guess we're together . . . you know. Boy likes girl . . . girl likes boy."

"Who said I like you?"

Her face fell immediately after I said those words. "Oh then never mind what I just said."

She moved to get up but I held her against my body. Leaning closer to her ear, I took a deep breath before whispering the words I'd long to say. "I've loved you since we were babies but I didn't know it. I love you Miranda Grace Baylor."

Tears glistened her eyes as I shook my head. I kissed her before pulling back. "I love you too."

**Gabi's POV**

I looked at the clock hanging on the living room wall as I paced back and forth, waiting for my children to get ready and be down here. It is already eleven twenty seven, and none of them are done here, including my husband.

"Come on, we have to leave!" I shouted upstairs, hearing fussing as I groaned, stomping up the stairs as I saw a fight breaking out among my children in the bathroom.

"Belle, that's my hairspray, don't use it!" I watched my daughters fight over the bottle as Belle pulled back, the hairspray bottle flying out of their hands as it landed by my feet as I picked it up, holding it.

"Bolton children, I want all of you downstairs in a matter of three minutes. If you are not down there, you will not be receiving your presents tomorrow morning, nor will you be seeing your respective boyfriends or girlfriends this evening..." I paused, looking at the shocked faces looking back at me

"Go, NOW!" I reinforced what I was saying by pointing my hand forcefully to the stairs.

Four small children ran past me as I laughed, hearing them lining up in the foyer as I looked at my remaining four children, having not moved from their spots since I yelled.

"Are you four choosing to not see your respected partners tonight?" They shuffled off to their bedrooms, grabbing shoes and coats as they headed downstairs. I walked back to Troy and my bedroom, walking in softly as I smiled at him, standing in front of the mirror trying to fix his tie correctly.

"Needing some help, Bolton?" I smiled, walking in front of him as I tugged on the tail of the tie, correcting it quickly.

"Thank you, Montez." I smiled as he used the nickname back that we had when we were in high school.

"It hasn't been Montez in 22 years Bolton." Wrapping my arms around his waist, I placed my head on his chest. "Get it right."

"Sorry my queen, I shall try to do better soon."

Laughing, I shook my head. "I love you, Troy."

Leaning down, he kissed my lips before stomping on the stairs pulled us apart.

"You yell at us about being downstairs in three minutes yet you're standing up here making out like two high schoolers waiting to get caught by the parents?"

Turning to the door, we saw Mack standing there with a grin on her face. Shaking our heads, we broke apart.

"Sorry Mack, we're coming."

"Yeah right . . . I'll tell the kids we're going to be leaving in fifteen minutes." Troy smiled down at me before we walked out of our room, heading downstairs.

"Bolton troop, to the car!" Troy directed as I watched our children start laughing at us.

"Momma, why do you two always have to make us late by having your once a year annual make out session?" I giggled lightly as I looked down at Cassie.

"You'll understand when you get older." She giggled as she rolled her eyes, running out to the car as Troy wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Let's enjoy our night as a family." I smiled as Troy kissed my lips sweetly as we took off to another year of Christmas joy.

**Troy's POV**

Pulling into the church, I turned around in my seat to see eight bright eyed faces staring back at me.

"Remember best behavior Bolton Children." Gabi reminded as I shook my head.

When the last word rolled off her tongue, the doors flew open as we all piled out of the van before heading inside. Watching Jake and J.J. whisper excitedly together, took me by surprise.

"Jacob hand it over." Holding out my hand, I knew he was hiding something from his mother and me.

"Aww dad do I have to?" Pulling out the pink whoopee cushion, he handed it over reluctantly.

"Yes you have to Jake. Now go see your friends but come sit by your mom and me when the service starts."

Watching him run ahead, I waited for Gabi to catch up to where I was before looking over at her.

"What did you just bust Jake of?" Her grin caused me to shake my head.

"He decided to bring his whoopee cushion to church."

"I told him to put that away . . . oh well I'm glad you caught him."

Lacing our fingers together, we headed into the church. I kissed her temple before going our separate ways to greet our friends.

"Hey guys how are you doing?" Walking up to Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Ryan I greeted each of them individually.

"Not too bad. How's life in the Bolton household going?" Chad grinned as I smiled.

"It's going. Just busted the youngest with a whoopee cushion." I listened to them laugh as I shook my head.

"Jake is defiantly your son, Troy."

Realizing Ryan was right, I just shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah he is."

The next ten minutes were spent catching up on what was going on in the last few days. The Christmas music started as we rejoined our families and headed into the church.

"Are all eight kids accounted for?" Walking towards our normal pew, Gabi looked up at me with a bright smile on her face.

"I think so . . . Belle, Josh, Aidan, and Mack are with their respected counterparts; the younger ones are all ready in the pew. We're all set."

I smile at Gabi as we sit down in our normal pew as I look over at Lily and Jake, both their eyes starting to droop.

"It looks like we are going to spend the entire service trying to keep our children awake..." I grin at Gabi as she looks towards the younger kids as she starts to giggle.

"I guess so."

As the service started, I smiled at Gabi as I laced my fingers into hers as she looked at me, grinning back.

As the service went on, I would occasionally look over at our four younger children, smiling as all of their eyes were focused down, probably not listening to the service.

"Kids, heads up and eyes open." Gabi whispered as we watched all of their heads bolt up, looking over at us as we laughed silently.

"Start listening to the service, now!" I smiled as they all nodded their heads quickly.

"Troy Bolton, that was horrible." I devilishly smile at her as she slaps my arm lightly. I growl at her as she giggles as we quickly remember are still in church, not at home in the privacy of our bedroom as we turn our attention back to the preacher.

The rest of the service passing by quickly as we get out of the church, it being a little after one in the morning as we tell our friends goodbye, telling them we will see them later on in the day.

I smile as we usher our kids out of the van and into the house, as we watch the older ones walk up the stairs to their rooms as I look over at Gabi, watching her trying to balance both Lily and Cassie in her arms. I look at the door, watching Jake and JJ walk into the house slowly as the stumble up the stairs, finally making it to the top.

I walk to Gabi as I take the girls in my arms, silently telling Gabi I will be back down in a few minutes. As I walk up the stairs, I smile back at Gabi, winking at her as she giggles softly.

I walk the girls into their bedrooms, laying each of them in bed. I kissed their foreheads before walking out and shutting the door behind me. I walk back downstairs slowly, trying not to make sounds as I find Gabi standing in the place that I left her.

I wrap my arms around her slowly, smiling as I kiss the top of her head.

"What's going on, angel?" I whisper as she looks up at me, smiling gently. Gabi shook her head gently as I smiled back down at her.

"Nothing, I'm just tired, and wanting my husband to lay in our bed and wrap his strong arms around me."

I flex my muscle, not being able to see it because of my long sleeved button down shirt covering my arms.

"I think I can arrange that." I whisper as I pick her up bridal style, carrying her up to our bedroom, wishing us, our family and friends a very merry Christmas.

_He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,_  
_And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,  
"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"_

* * *

**There you guys go!!! Feedback would be awesome. Thanks to everyone who has submitted feedback. **

**In the next chapter, it's Christmas morning in the Bolton house hold. What will dear Old Santa Claus bring everyone? Tune in to find out!!!**


	54. Chapter 52

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Big thanks to Mandy Sueeeee for her help in this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas is  
You ... yeah_

_**December 25**__**th**__**, 2031 4:45 am, Mack's POV**_

Opening the door slowly, the 8 year old slipped through the opening before running and successfully jumping on the bed. The quick action caused me to open her eyes before groaning loudly.

"What are you doing?" Being met with a giggle and wide eyes, the younger one continued to look at me with wide eyes.

Not wanting to look at the clock, I continued to eye Cassie. "It's not even light out yet Cassie. What are you doing up?"

"It's Christmas." The girl continued on with giddiness before the bright red numbers of the clock caught my attention.

"Brooklyn Cassidy Bolton; its 4:45 am . . . its way too early for you to be up. Go wake mom or dad up and let me go back to sleep."

Pulling the covers over my body, I started to snuggle back into the warmth of the comforter. "Mack . . . its Christmas. Get up; we gotta go see what Santa brought."

Feeling my sister's pokes, I chose to ignore them before looking at Cassie. "Cassie it's too early. Go back to bed please."

Throwing me a look, she stomped out of the room before continuing on with her merry little way to find someone to get up with her.

Pulling the covers up to my chin, I sighed before falling asleep; dreaming of sweet nothings.

**6:00 am Troy's POV**

Hearing two giggles from the corner of the room caused me to look above the covers. "Girls go back to bed."

"Daddy its Christmas." Hearing their pounding feet against the carpet, I didn't anticipate the hard landing on them on the bed.

"Cassie, Lily it's too early for you two to be up." Hoping the two didn't waked Gabi, I looked over at them.

"Daddy Santa came. There's a whole pile of presents downstairs." The two's excitement caused me to roll my eyes.

Looking over the covers at them, I saw identical grins on their faces. "How about you two curl up here and get some more sleep before we get up and open presents?"

"But daddy . . ." Pushing forward a pout, Lily looked at me with her big blue sad eyes. "I'm too excited to go to sleep."

"What's going on?" Cussing under my breath, I heard Gabi's distinct groggy voice call.

"Go back to sleep Gabs. The girls are up and I'm gonna go put them back to bed." Leaning over I kissed her cheek before getting out of bed.

"Just let them stay here. We're getting up in a little bit anyways." Rolling over she looked at me.

"Merry Christmas Gabi." Looking over at her she ran a hand through her hair before smiling at me.

"Merry Christmas Troy." Leaning over, our lips met in a sweet kiss before the gagging of our daughters pulled us back to reality.

Lily and Cassie both made identical faces that caused Gabi and me to laugh. "That's gross daddy."

I chuckled listening to the girls chat about everything under the sun. "That's gross? Oh now you've got it coming."

Reaching out, I found both girls' sides before letting my fingers wiggle in tickles as they giggle and laughed in reply. The opening of the door caused our attentions to be directed there.

"What in the world is going on in here?" I laughed at the grogginess of Aidan, Mack, Josh, and Belle as they stood in the doorway.

Looking at the girls, my eyes went wide. "Uh oh we drug the sleeping beasts awake."

"Troy Bolton; those are your children you're talking about." Gabi shook her head as I laughed.

Before we knew it, six of the eight kids were sitting comfortably on our bed. They were lying there all with identical grins on their faces. "Merry Christmas you guys."

"Merry Christmas, mom, dad." Six voices chorus before we looked at each other.

Eventually we were joined by Jake and J.J. and we spent our morning together before finally rolling out of bed and going to sit in front of the tree.

Aidan and Josh, both adorning Santa hats, sorted out the many piles of presents to the rightful owners. I was sitting comfortably in the oversize chair before my wife came and sat down in my life making herself comfortable as well. Looking back at me, the grin was firmly planted on her face.

"Remember all the Christmas' we frantically ran around trying to find the perfect gifts and the all the kids were more interested in the gift wrap and boxes?" Shaking her head, I laughed at the frustration of it all.

Kissing her temple, I nodded. "Of course; but it was always great to see their smiles once they realized the toys were there to stay and the paper would be gone in a matter of hours."

We sat silently as the kids eyed their heaping piles with great intent. Looking at us for the go ahead, I nodded. "Go for it you guys."

Gabi and I enjoyed watching the kids open each of their many presents. Everything from clothes to books and even games were given as many thanks and your welcomes were passed from each family member.

Twenty minutes later, our living room looked like a tornado went through it without a soul around. The kids had disappeared to their individual rooms leaving Gabi and I to pick up the mess they had made.

Holding her coffee cup close for warmth, Gabi sat and stared at the tree. "It seems just like yesterday I was running around the house frantically trying to make Mack's first Christmas memorable. Now eighteen years later, I can't help but wonder where the time went."

Nodding my head, I knew her feelings oh too well. Kissing her temple, I wrapped my arms around her trying to give her some comfort. "I know; this time next year, she'll be off to college and we'll get to spend even less time with her."

"She's growing up Gabi . . . we have to let her go. All of the kids will always be our children but we have to let them go on their own." Nodding her head, she tried to hide the tears.

"Hey, Gabi look at me." Using my pad of my thumb, I wiped the stray tears away before putting my index finger under her chin. "It's Christmas; today is a day of happiness not tears."

Smiling, she nodded. Kissing her quickly, I stood up and walked over to the tree. Taking out a large square box, I slid it over to where she was sitting. "What's this?"

Grinning at her, I motioned her to open it. "It's one of your Christmas presents."

She eyed me suspiciously while I relaxed waiting for her to open it. Using her fingers, she dug her nails into the tape before ripping it free. Throwing the tape ball in my direction, she grinned before undoing the box. Lying it on the floor, she revealed the large square frame within the box.

"Oh Troy." She gasped running her hand over the glass. For her Christmas present, I had managed to get all eight kids together and had a professional picture taken of them.

Gabi had been wanting to do one for a while but we could never get the timing right; so I stepped in and managed to get them all to sit down for an entire afternoon and had a whole bunch of pictures done with them.

"The rest are in here." Handing her a large envelope, she gasped as she looked through them.

Tears gazed her eyes as she flipped through the twenty pictures I had chosen to give her. After she was done, she looked up at me with teary eyes. "Thank you Troy. This is the best Christmas present you've ever given me."

Closing the gap, I kissed her before pulling back. "Our kids may be growing up, but they'll always be young in your heart."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now would you like the rest of your present?" Nodding her head, she wiped the tears away before looking at him expectantly.

Holding out a black ring box out, she eyed him before taking it in her hands. Popping it open, her eyes grew in confusion as she spotted a piece of purple paper. "Read it."

Unfolding it gently, she let her eyes scan over the chicken scratch she had grown to love over the years.

_Gabi,_

_This is our 25__th__ Christmas together; 22 of them have been as a married couple and 18 of them have been with children. You and I are so blessed as a couple and as individuals. I love you and our family._

_Now as your Christmas present, the kids' picture was part of it . . . the other part is a surprise. Be ready by 9 pm on the 31__st__ in your party dress and shoes to dance the night away . . . _

_No questions, my dear and I love you very much._

_Troy_

Gabi looked up at me with a grin before folding the paper again. Placing the paper back in the box, she snapped it close with a gentle bang.

"I can't wait to see what you have up your sleeve; the only question is are you going to be able to hold out for that long?" Seeing her smirk, I quickly gulped before nodding meekly.

"Oh don't worry about that Bolton; you're going to be totally surprised that night. Now how about we finish presents before our parents coming over?"

Kissing her lips, I smiled against them before pulling back. "Ok Troy it's your turn. Here you go."

Handing over a square box, I watched Gabi fidget while waiting for me to open it. "Will you chill? I'm going to love it."

Nodding her head, she motioned me to finish opening it before talking anymore. Tearing off the paper, I found a box before opening the lid and smiling at the content.

"You kept this from high school?" Pulling out the script, I flipped through it seeing the familiar handwriting of notes the two of us had made from our days in Twinkle Towne.

"Yeah I did; I found it while rummaging through some old stuff a couple of weeks ago. I knew you were looking for it a while ago so I decided to give it to you as a Christmas present."

Kissing her deeply, she sighed as I pulled back. "I love it Gabi. It's perfect."

"Good but there's one more . . ." Nervously handing over the box, she bit her lip while waiting for me to open it.

"Gabs the lip . . ." Looking over at her, I saw her continue to chew while I took her hand in mine. "I'm going to love it; you have nothing to worry about."

"Troy . . . before you open that." She waited until she had my full attention.

"I want you to remember a conversation we have right after we got married . . ." Confusion passed my face as I looked at my wife of 22 years.

"What conversation did we have?"

"About children . . ."

"Gabi can I just open my present?" Sighing, she nodded her head before looking down.

Sliding my finger under the wrapping paper, I threw it on the ground before attacking the box. Lifting the lid, I felt confused as I looked at the tiny sleeper. Like a light bulb, it hit me.

"Gabi . . . are we?" Looking at her, she nodded her head ever so slowly.

"Yeah Troy I am. You know that conversation I was talking about earlier?"

I smiled knowing now exactly which one Gabi was talking about. "It looks like you got your wish . . . we're going to have one more baby."

Leaning forward, I pressed his lips to her awaiting ones. "I love you Gabi . . . now, forever, and ever."

Wrapping her arms around me, she put all her weight on my body causing us to fall to the floor. Our laughter grew as I kissed her successfully shutting her up. "I love you too Troy."

I kissed her as she smiled against my lips, and I knew that we were going to make our dreams come true; to add another one of our own to our family.

* * *

**Ok soooooooooooooooo all of you must HATE me!!! I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in like a month . . . . School got really overwhelming and the work has been piling up. I hope you guys like the surprise in here and don't kill me yet. I promise I'll have the next chapter up sooner than this one. Thank you for being patient and supportive. **


	55. Chapter 53

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters!**

* * *

_**December 27**__**th**__**, 2031 4:00 pm**_

Walking down the sidewalk, she shivered feeling the bitter wind blow against her face. She has always loved winter but this year it was a bit much. Gabi had left the kids at home telling them she had to run some errands and eventually found herself at the diner where Troy was spending the day.

Pulling open the heavy door, she slipped inside to hear the chatter and warmth of the restaurant. Letting her eyes float around the room, she smiled seeing Troy standing next to Mr. and Mrs. Bernard; they were frequent customers and Troy usually ended up in a heated conversation with Mr. Bernard about what else . . . basketball.

She took time to look at all the old pictures that hung from the walls before letting her eyes dance over to the bar where Jason and Zeke were. They smiled in her direction before motioning her to come over.

She started to but saw a familiar face sitting in the corner of the bar and walked over to him.

"Why Mr. Danforth, I didn't expect to see you here today." Slipping behind him, she laughed when he turned around with an equally surprised look on his face.

"Mrs. Bolton, it's an equally pleasant surprise to see you here as well. I assume you're looking for your husband." Chad quickly gave her a hug before letting his eyes drift down to the other end of the bar.

"Not necessarily. I wanna catch up with an old friend first. How was yours and Taylor's Christmas? Did Santa bring you everything you wanted?"

His laugh was contagious as he bobbed his head up and down. "Christmas was great. The kids got everything they wanted and Taylor and I enjoyed seeing them happy. Santa was good to us this year. How was yours? Did you get everything you wanted?"

It was Gabi's turn to laugh as she nodded excitedly. "We got everything we wanted . . ." Pausing, she let her eyes slide to her husband before looking back at her long time friend. "And even more."

The familiar glint was in his eyes as he twisted and turned his head. "I should be questioning that statement but for now, I'm going to leave it alone."

Gabi laughed before shaking her head. "Troy and I got some quite surprisingly good news over the holidays."

Eying her suspiciously, he shook his head. "You were never one to keep a surprise very long Mrs. Bolton. Is it a good surprise?"

Taking time to think, she grinned before nodding her head. "It's the best surprise I could ever think of."

"What was Troy's reaction to the surprise?"

Laughing, she glanced at her husband quickly. "He was very happy about it."

"There are two things that could make Troy that happy . . . and . . ." He paused before looking at his long time friend.

"Chad Danforth do not even think about completing that sentence." She eyed him carefully before shaking her head.

"What's going on over here? Hey honey." Troy popped over before Gabi could even comment, Chad beat her to it.

"Your wife is holding some very important information from me and I'm trying to figure it out."

"What information would that be?" Troy glanced over at her with confusion.

"About a certain Christmas present you two received."

Troy gave his wife a look while she laughed. "I couldn't help it. I'm just that happy."

"So can a best friend get a hint?" Chad looked between us.

"Can this certain best friend keep a secret for a couple of weeks?" Troy raised an eyebrow before looking at Chad.

"How many weeks are we talking about?" Chad bit his lip before we shook our heads.

"We still have to tell the kids and then we'll tell everyone like the middle of January. So like three weeks?"

"It's gonna be really hard but I swear on my grandparents' graves I will not tell anyone."

"Including Taylor?" Gabi raised her eyes while looking at Chad.

"I can't tell Taylor? That's gonna be harder than ice Gabi."

Laughing, she nodded her head. "That means not even telling your wife, Chad. Do you really wanna know our secret that bad?"

He contemplated it for a few minutes before nodding his head. "I wanna know what's got you and Troy so slap happy."

"By July, Troy and I are going to be expanding our family once again." The grins that accompanied that smile caused Chad to grin.

"You're pregnant again?" His shocked face didn't waiver Troy or Gabi's happiness at all.

Shaking her head ever so slightly, Chad caught Gabi in a bone crushing hug before releasing her and shaking hands with Troy. "Congratulations you guys. I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you . . . we were worried about how this would be received." Troy looked at his best friend before looking at Gabi.

"Man, don't worry about that. It's your life; to hell with the rest of them. You and Gabi always talked about having a big family and you guys are getting your wish. Besides, this is the best kind of blessing." Smiling, Chad rubbed Gabi's back before shaking hands with Troy again.

"Thank you Chad. At least we have your support . . ." Trailing off, Gabi watched her husband and one of our best friends have a moment together.

"You two will always have my support no matter what; congratulations again. When are you going to tell the kids?"

"We really haven't talked about it. We like having this secret that only the two, well now three, of us know. We'll probably tell them on the second or third." Nodding his head, Chad grinned.

"That'll be an awesome day; how do you think they'll react?"

"With our eight kids, who knows? The older ones will probably be happy and the younger ones will too just because there will be another baby in the house."

"They're going to be excited just like for the other pregnancies. They know you two will love them no matter what." Nodding our heads, we grinned at Chad.

"Thanks again for everything, Chad."

"But do you know what's ironic?" Troy and Gabi traded glances before looking back at him. "You'll be getting Mack out of the house right before you bring another child into the house."

We laughed at that before shaking our heads. "Nice Chad. Real nice."

The three of us spent the rest of the afternoon reminiscing about old times and life back in high school. Lots of laughs were shared between the three of us before Taylor and the rest of our friends joined us.

_**December 31**__**st**__**, 2031 8:30 pm**_

Finishing up, Gabi glanced at herself in the mirror. She had on a little blush and some lipstick with her hair pinned up just the way Troy liked it. Her shimmer red spaghetti dress swayed back and forth with every move she took. Tucking a loose hair behind my ear, Gabi puckered her lips together before slipping on her shoes.

Walking away from the mirror, she took her time walking out of the bedroom before going downstairs. The four little ones were coloring at the table with Heather standing over them.

"Are you sure you're going to be fine?" Looking at our old babysitter, Heather grinned before nodding.

"Gabi . . . I've watched your kids since they were old enough to walk; of course we're going to be fine."

"Good because it's the first time Troy and I have had a date in a while." Grinning, Gabi picked up her purse to make sure her cell phone was full charged.

"So where is the smooth husband taking you?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Gabi looked over at her. "I don't know. He just told me to be dressed up and ready to go by 9. But suddenly he's MIA."

Heather grinned before shaking her head. "He's probably got some lavish surprise up his sleeve. Where are the other kids tonight?"

"Mack and Brandon had some were going to dinner and then going to watch the fireworks from the pier. Josh was taking Belle to his parent's massive New Years party. Aidan was going over to Carly's for her parent's party and Miranda and Josh were going a friend's party before meeting up with Mack and Brandon at the pier. All of the kids should be home by 1 am at the very latest; if they're not, call my cell."

Heather laughed before agreeing to. "So it looks like its quarter to nine and my husband is MIA."

"Troy was never the one to be on time."

"I beg your pardon. I'm right here." Standing in the doorway in a classic black tux, Troy held in his hand a red rose.

Smiling, Gabi turned and walked over to him before kissing him quickly. He held out the rose before she took it gently into her hands. "Thank you."

Taking a moment to smell in its sweet scent, Gabi relaxed before walking over to the sink and pulling out a vase to put it in.

She listened to Troy and Heather make small talk while she filled the vase. Turning, Gabi quickly dried off her hands before walking over to Troy's side.

"Any other questions before we head out?" Troy asked before Heather shook her head.

"I don't think so. I'm going to be these guys to bed in a little while before curling up with a book."

Laughing, Gabi smiled before nodding. "Sounds good. Call us if you have any questions or problems."

She promised she would before we got out of the way. Bidding the kids goodbye, we headed out to Troy's truck before getting in and heading on our way.

"So what are our plans for the night?" Looking over at him, Gabi had to laugh at his expression.

Taking his eyes off the road for a brief second, he grinned at her. "We're keeping it very low key tonight."

"Then why did I have to get dressed up?" He laughed before shaking his head.

"You always loved getting dressed up and getting out of the house. I thought you would love this but . . ."

Shaking her head, Gabi's eyes went wide. "No this is fine. You've had me intrigued since you gave me the envelope."

"Glad I still have that special touch. We're almost there so just relax."

She laid her head against the cool window as he expertly drove the car through the city of Albuquerque. Gabi loved how they knew the town so well but found surprises at every turn. She smiled over at Troy before turning back feeling the car come to a slow stop. "We're here."

"This is the diner." She pointed out the obviously as Troy grinned brightly.

"I know. Come on." Opening her door, he helped her out before they walked inside the warmed building.

Once the door was shut, Gabi got a good look around the place. White candles were everywhere; some were lit and others were just decorative. A fire was blazing in the fireplace and the building smelt like spaghetti and garlic bread.

"What did you make us?" She grinned seeing him heading towards the kitchen.

"Your favorites. Find a table and relax, Mrs. Bolton."

Gabi took her time as she walked around the restaurant. She smiled seeing so many memories and pictures up on the walls. Mack's first picture was still up there as well as her and Troy's wedding pictures. Steadily over the years, the pictures had increased but every one had a special place in each of their hearts. The most recent one was the family picture her and Troy had done just six weeks ago.

"Gabi . . ." Troy called her quietly as not to scare her. "Food's ready."

Placing two plates on the table, Troy watched her walk over and sit quietly down. "This looks really good."

"Why thank you . . . I slaved over a hot stove all day just to make you." She laughed before tasting a little bit.

The two made small talk while they ate. After the plates were cleared, Troy held out a red bandana before grinning at his wife. "What's this for?"

He laughed at her expression before standing up. "Our next stop requires you to wear this."

"Troy . . ." Gabi whined as he grinned.

"Sorry sweetheart, this is a surprise and your eyes must be covered to ensure it stays that way." Leaning over, he captured her in a kiss before grinning.

"But Troy . . . I wanna look out the window on the drive." Troy stood his ground and shook his head.

Kissing her again, he pulled back before smiling. "Who said anything about driving?"

Gabi's eyes flew to his in an instant before he chuckled. "Come on Gabi . . . just put the blindfold on. Besides the sooner you put it on, the sooner you can take it off."

The light bulb clicked as she grinned before snatching the blindfold from his hands. Letting him help her, Gabi sat there while he tied it in a loose knot.

"Can you see anything? How many fingers am I holding up?"

Hearing her laugh caused Troy to laugh as well. "I don't see anything, Troy."

Satisfied with her answer, he placed his hands on her shoulders before he slowly started to walk. Leading her through the restaurant, he stopped her at a table.

"Ok Gabi, you can sit down." Helping her sit, Troy smiled seeing her standing there.

"Can I take this stupid thing off?"

"Give me a minute Gabi." Making sure the room was set up how he wanted it, Troy walked back over to her side before leaning closer to her ear.

"Are you ready, my sweetheart?"

"Yeah!" Her excitement caused Troy to smile.

"Then welcome to Paris." Taking the blindfold off, Gabriella let her eyes adjust to the little light of the room.

Every space of the extra room in the restaurant had something that had to deal with Paris, France. From the mural stretched across the adjacent wall of the Eiffel Tower to the croissants on the tables, the place was lit in a way that Gabi felt she was in the middle of the famous city.

Tears welded up in her eyes as she looked around. "Troy . . ."

Shrugging his shoulders, he came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist so that his hands laid flat on her stomach. "I thought since you and I couldn't go to Paris this year, I'd bring the city to you."

"I love it Troy." Kissing him, she looked around the room once more. "This is so much better than being in the actual city."

He returned the kiss before grinning. "I love you too and I'm glad you enjoy this. I had fun setting it up."

Letting the silence hang comfortably between them, Troy extended his hand for her to take. Wordlessly, he walked out to the center of room before taking her into his arms.

The two of them twirled and spun around the dance floor as the music played quietly behind them.

Looking at the clock, they realized it was 11:58. With two minutes left until the New Year, Troy led Gabi to the sidewalk in front of the restaurant to watch the fireworks.

"Happy New Year, Gabriella." Whispering the words ever so softly in her ear, he smiled seeing her squirm from the hot breath tickling her neck.

"Happy New Year, Troy."

The two watched the sky as they rung in the year 2032. They knew it would be a wonderful year filled with ups, downs, and wonderful memories.

* * *

**There you guys go!!!! I hope you enjoy it . . . the next chapter is going to be entertaining. I'll try to have it up asap. Feedback would be wonderful. Thank you to all my wonderful readers who keep me motivated to write every single day. You're the best readers ever!!!**


	56. Chapter 54

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters! And I don't own Barbie or Tonka.**

* * *

_**January 2**__**nd**__**, 2032 4:00 pm Troy's POV**_

"Bolton children, to the living room." I heard Gabi yell as I shook my head. Walking over to where she was standing at the base of the stairs, I pulled her close before kissing her.

Wrapping her arms around my shoulders, Gabi looked at me with her big brown eyes. "Sorry Mr. Bolton but that's gonna have to wait . . ."

Listening to her giggle, I shook my head before leaning towards her ear. "Are we gonna tell them?"

Nodding her head ever so slowly, she grinned. "I'm tired of keeping the secret to myself; it's time for our children to know why we've been so lovey dovey the last few days."

I sighed knowing she was correct. Our children had noticed our new loving behavior and had asked a million questions about it.

"Mom, dad come on . . . we're all here." Aidan's voice called as we grinned at each other.

Sitting in various places were all eight of our children. It was a rare day that all eight of them were actually at the house instead of scattered at their friend's individual houses.

"So which of us is in trouble?" Mack's head bobbed from her siblings to us.

"Why do you guys automatically assume that someone is in trouble when we have a family meeting?" I asked looking at their grinning faces.

Shrugging his shoulder, Josh shook his head. "Well it used to be either one of us was in trouble and you wanted to make it a family lesson or it was the fact that you wanted to tell us you were pregnant again. And I don't think it's either one of those instances currently."

Gabi looked at me with an amused grin. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Josh."

All eight faces were immediately looking at Gabi and me with wide eyes. Mack shook her head as she tried to form the words she longed to say.

"You can't be serious . . . mom, dad!" Her 17 year old voice shrieked as she viciously shook her head.

"What?" I put my hands up innocently as I looked at the family. "Can't be serious about what?"

"Mom, what's pretty, pretty princess getting her underwear in a bunch for?" Leave it to our youngest to come up with something to break the tension.

I grinned at Jake as Gabi took a deep breath. "Obviously Mack has figured it out, but your dad and I want to tell you something."

"Will you two quit stalling and tell us all ready?" Tapping her foot, Belle grinned at us.

Taking a deep breath, I prayed for the best as Gabi nudged me. "Your mom and I want to tell you that you guys will have another sibling by July."

Confusion crossed Jake and Cassie's faces as the rest of them beamed with excitement. "You're pregnant mom?"

Nodding my head while chuckling a little, Gabi slapped my shoulder. "Yes we are."

I turned to look at Aidan, Belle, Josh, and Mack, the four who had yet to say a word. "What are you four thinking?"

"Truthfully?" Aidan asked as Gabi and I both nodded our heads. "I'm shocked. I mean you're about to turn 43 mom; is this really healthy for the baby?"

Gabi looked over at me before smiling at Aidan. "I know this is a lot to take in but we have to take a lot more precautions than I did for any of my younger pregnancies. But the doctor assured me I'm gonna be fine."

Nodding their heads, the four continued to stay quiet. "Will someone tell me what's going on with you four?"

Eyeing them carefully, I shook my head.

"Okay, you guys are free to go back to whatever you were doing before we called you in here. We're done." I step in, talking for my wife as I watched our eight children scurry off to various places of the house.

Looking over at Gabi, I wrapped my arms around her. Looking up into my eyes, I realized there was something wrong.

"What's wrong, pretty girl?" I whispered, laying a sweet kiss to her forehead.

"They aren't excited like they were when we were pregnant years ago." She told me as I saw the tears welling up. I rubbed my hands along her back, nodding my head.

"I know, but it will just take a little bit of time for them to get use to it, that's all."

"I think I'm going to lie down. Will you wake me in a little bit?"

Kissing her forehead, I promised I would before watching her walk slowly upstairs. Walking upstairs, I stopped by the playroom hearing the four older ones talking.

"Can you believe that mom and dad are pregnant again? At their age? What's everyone going to say?" I shook my head hearing Mack freak out about it.

Being the level headed one, Belle just smiled. "Mom always she and dad wanted a houseful of kids. They're getting their wish."

"Wait you're actually excited about this?" Mack's eyes went wide looking at her younger sister.

"Actually I am. I think it'll be fun having another baby in the house."

"Why are you bothered with this anyways, Mack? You're going to be moving out of the house in August anyways so it really doesn't concern you." Aidan's put his two cents in as Belle looked quite please with her older brother.

"I just think its ridiculous mom risking her health for another baby."

I decided I had heard enough and stepped into the room. "Now you four need to listen and listen good. Do you think your mom and I planned this? We are just as in shock as you four are. Your mom is going to need her children together and make this pregnancy as smoothly as possible."

"Dad . . . I--" Shaking my head I looked at my oldest.

"Think about how scared mom is right now. She wants the best for the baby's health as well as hers. Take yourself out of your shoes for one minute and put yourself in hers." Taking steps towards the door, I turned and looked at Mack. "And yes, we do realize how old we are."

Walking down the hall, I took a deep breath before walking into Lily and Cassie's room where the two girls were playing with their Barbie dolls. "Hi daddy!!"

Smiling at the two girls, I sat on the bed and observed them for a few minutes. "Hi Cassie, hi Lily. What are you two doing?"

"We're playing Barbie's daddy. Is momma really gonna have another baby?"

Nodding my head, I watched the two girls beam with excitement. "I want it to be a girl, daddy."

"Me too!!" Cassie quickly agreed with her older sister.

"I'll see what I can do . . . will you be just as excited if it's a brother?"

The two girls looked at each other before nodding their heads. "I guess so. Where's momma?"

Looking down the hall, I turned my attention back to the girls. "She's lying down; the baby's making her tired."

"Oh ok. Love you daddy." Smiling, both girls came and kissed me on the cheek before returning to their dolls.

"I love you too girls."

Pushing off the bed, I walked over to the boy's room where they were knocking their towers over with their Tonka trucks. "Hey dad!"

"Hi guys. Having fun?"

Nodding their heads, their grins spoke more than anything. "Yup!"

"What's mom gonna have?" Looking up at me, Jake and J.J. waited for the covenant answer.

"We don't know yet. We won't find out until end of January or February. What do you want mom to have?"

"A boy! Girls are yuckie!" J.J. exclaimed as I chuckled.

"What about your sisters? They're not yucky." Jake shook his head before clarifying.

"We all ready have four sisters; we need more boys in the family."

Kissing each of their heads, I stood up. "I'll see what I can do."

Walking out of the room, I walked downstairs to tidy up the downstairs a little bit. Sitting on the couch, I threw my head back and groaned loudly. Gabi and I both knew this pregnancy would be hard but we never anticipated the less than welcoming joy from our four oldest, in particular Mack.

"Dad?" Looking up, I saw Josh, Belle, and Aidan standing there with grins on their faces.

"What's up?"

"We came to say we're sorry. We know you and mom have always wanted a big family and you're getting another shot at it."

Smiling, I looked at the three. "Thank you guys. And we know this isn't easy on you guys as well."

"Despite what Mack thinks, her ideas are not word. I'm excited about having another brother or sister and I think this is what this family needs."

Smiling at Belle, I looked at Aidan and Josh. "And what do you two think?"

"I think you're insane but as long as you and mom are happy, then I'm happy as well. You two have enough love to go around so adding another baby into the family shouldn't been too shocking."

I smiled at Aidan before looking at Josh. "And you?"

"Just make sure my little brother is safe and sound and I'll be happy."

"So you're thinking it's a boy?" Raising my eyes to Josh, he nodded before grinning.

"Oh yeah. We need more boys in this household anyways."

"You better get ready to deal with two angry girls. Lily and Cassie have this baby pegged as a girl."

Josh shook his head before giving me a grin. "Are you and mom going to find out?"

"I don't know; we haven't really talked about it. We might just torture you guys since you want to know so bad."

"You know, this isn't the worst thing that could happen. At least, this baby will have a lot of love to be brought into." Belle said as I nodded.

"You're absolutely correct. Now how about you guys help me make some dinner while your mom rests?"

Following me into the kitchen, Aidan, Josh, Belle, and I had fun cooking Spaghetti and garlic bread for the family. A lot of laughter and excitement spread through the kitchen as I reconnected with my kids.

**7:00 pm (Aidan's POV)**

Leading Carly outside to the gazebo, I grinned at her as we sat down. Instantly, she cuddled against me as we gazed at the stars.

"Ok, I can't stand it anymore." Looking up at her, I raised my eyes.

"What can't you stand?"

"You called earlier and said you had news to tell me. And I can't stand another minute. Tell me."

Smiling, I took her hands in mine before looking into her eyes. "My parents sat us down and told us some shocking but good news."

Pausing, I looked at her as she got mad. "Aidan Xavier Bolton . . . tell me or I'm gonna slap you."

"All right; retract the claws and there's no need to get violent. By July, I'm going to be an older brother."

It took her a few seconds before laughing. "I hate to point this out to you, but you're all ready an older brother."

Shaking my head, I looked at her hoping I wouldn't have to explain it. The light bulb didn't click so I sighed. "My mom's pregnant. She's due in July."

Shock covered her face before squealing. "Oh wow! That's so exciting. You're parents must be thrilled."

Smiling, I nodded. "They are shocked but mom's glowing like she has with the rest of the pregnancies. Dad was pissed because of Mack but he's kinda calmed down now. Everyone, except Mack, was happy with the announcement."

"And you, Aidan? How did you feel?"

"Truthfully, it scared me because my mom's not exactly 32 . . ." Smiling, I looked at her as she encouraged me to continue. "But now that I see how happy she and dad are, I'm excited."

"You're excited just to have another little brother or sister."

Nodding, I smiled. "It's true. Mom and dad always made our house fun; all of our friends always wanted to come over. And I think with the new baby it's going to be a lot more fun."

"I feel like there's a but in there . . ."

"Did you know Belle ran away from home for like four hours when she was 8 years old?"

Startled, Carly shook her head. "I didn't know that."

"Not many people do. Belle got so upset that mom and dad were adding to the family that she ran away to a friend's house before guilty coming home." Sighing I thought back to how angry I was that happened.

"Why did she run away?"

"You're going to get the five minute history lesson of my family's history. Mack, Lily, J.J., Jake, and I are my parents' natural born children. Belle, Josh, and Cassie are all adoptive; they all had the same mom but different dads. Belle had it in her head that when my parents announced they were pregnant with Jake, that she, Josh, and Cassie were going to get shipped back to the orphanage."

"I always thought you and your siblings are all natural born." Carly stared as I shook my head.

"Mom and dad went through a lot to bring everyone together. It's because of them that we're as close as we are. And that's why, when I grow up, I want to adopt kids so I can put what I've learned into practice."

Leaning up, Carly kissed me before smiling brightly. "Thanks for telling me all that. It makes me understand your family just a little more."

"Well since you're going to be around for a while, you might as well know. I don't plan on letting you go ever again." Kissing her again, I heard her sigh against my lips before nibbling on them.

"I love you Aidan and congratulations."

"I love you too Carly and thanks."

**Mack's POV**

Turning from the window, I took my eyes off of my brother and his girlfriend making out. Seeing the door start to open, I sighed.

"I don't want any visitors."

"Not even me?" Brandon stuck his head before I smiled.

"I guess you can come in."

Grinning, he closed the distance between us before kissing my lips quickly. "Your dad said you're pissed about something. Care to talk?"

"My dad needs to keep his mouth shut." Sitting on my bed, I hugged my pillow close to my chest while trying to keep the tears from rolling down my face.

"Hey, hey what's wrong? Talk to me Mack."

Sighing, I looked at him with worried eyes before shaking my head. "You're going to think it's stupid."

"I've never said that about anything you have ever said." Kissing my forehead, Brandon looked at me with a worried expression. "Talk to me babe."

"My mom announced she's pregnant today."

Brandon's face broke out in a smile before talking. "That's great babe. Your parents wanted this."

He noticed my angry expression and quickly changed his attitude. "Or not?"

"It's good news but . . ."

Taking my hands in his, Brandon looked at me with a serious expression. "Just tell me."

"Fine . . . When this baby's born, it'll be July. In less than a month, I'm going off to college and then what? I'm never going to be around and this baby isn't going to know me as a sister."

Brandon's face softened as I told him that. "Hey, this baby will defiantly know you're his or her sister. You'll be around and you're going to love him or her more than anyone."

"But everyone will be around the baby 24/7 and I'll just see it every two weeks or so."

"Mack, the time you spend with the baby will be that much more precious. Besides, it's your choice where you go to school. In state or out? Close to home or far away. You get to make the decision."

Looking up at him, I nodded before smiling. "I guess you're right. Thanks Brandon."

"Not a problem . . . now I think some people need some apologizes?"

I sighed knowing he was right. Getting off the bed, I walked downstairs with him trailing behind me. Walking through the door, I sighed seeing mom and dad standing there laughing about something.

"Can I talk to you two?"

Sitting down on the stool, mom and dad smiled before nodding. "You know you can."

"I want to apologize for my behavior earlier. I guess it just hit me that I'm going to be at college when you have the baby and I'm worried that the baby won't know I'm his or her older sister. And I guess I'm a little jealous as well . . ."

Mom and dad traded looks before nodding slowly. "This baby is going to know you're his or her sister, Mackenzie. Your dad and I will be forever telling the baby of how proud their older sister has made us. And second of all, you have nothing to be jealous of."

Dad smiled before wrapping his arms around me. "You're always going to be our oldest child. Nothing will ever change that. And your mom and I love each of you kids equally and that'll never change."

Mom smiled before hugging me. "Just think about all the things you get to teach this baby. How to ride a bike, how to walk, and everything else. We just want you kids to be happy."

"And I am I promise; I'm just worried about your health mom. Are you sure you're going to be all right?"

"As long as my friends and family are healthy and fine, then I'll be all right. I love you Mackenzie."

"I love you too mom and dad." Kissing both them, I walked back over to Brandon before smiling.

Brandon shook his head before congratulating my parents. "So when is everyone going to find out?"

Mom looked at dad before shrugging her shoulders. "We're thinking pretty soon since I'm going to be showing soon but who knows. Besides, I'm going to need my kids' help getting everything together."

"Do you still have any of the baby stuff?" Dad laughed as mom joined in.

"We got rid of it years ago after Jake grew out of it. I mean we have clothes but nothing else."

Dad kissed mom as they both smiled. "You two are too much and I couldn't be happier."

"Good because that's what we want."

**Troy's POV**

Later that night after the house had settled down, Gabi and I were lying in bed just talking. She was cuddled up to my side as my arms were wrapped around her.

"I love you."

"I love you too Troy. Round one is down; now we move onto the other set."

I laughed before shaking my head. "No matter how big of a hard time they give us, we'll be fine. I love you and we'll be able to do this."

Nodding her head, she looked back at me. "We have always been able to pull anything off."

Silence hung among us as our minds were filled with thoughts. "Gabi?"

"Yes Troy?"

"A thought just struck me." Giggling her body shook as I shook my head.

"And what kind of thought was that?"

"We're going to be 61 when our baby turns 18."

"Troy!" She laughed. "Only you would think about that."

"Just remember, this baby will have many sisters, brothers, and potential nieces and nephews to love him or her."

"Woah buddy; let's just focus on getting this baby to full term before we think about any grandchildren." Wrapping her arms around my waist, she kissed me before pulling back. "I love you."

"I love you too baby. Sleep tight."

Watching her close her eyes, I sent a thanks upward before closing my own eyes.

* * *

**There you guys go. Feedback would be awesome. In a few chapters, I'm going to need reader's input but I'll let you know when. Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback; it means the world to me!!!**


	57. Chapter 55

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters! **

* * *

_**January 3**__**rd**__**, 2032 4:00 pm **_

Walking into the restaurant on the brisk January afternoon, Gabi shivered before taking off her coat and hanging it up. Looking over at her husband, Gabi smiled brightly.

"Will you take your eyes off of him?"

Gabi laughed before turning to her friends. "He's my husband. I can't help it if I still look at him like I did in high school."

Brooke just laughed before shaking her head. "Gabi in all the years I've known you, you have always looked at Troy like that. Why would now be any different?"

Letting her eyes slip back over to where the guys stood. "I have no idea."

Taylor eyed her friend before voicing her opinion. "You're hiding something Bolton."

Wide eyed and bushy tailed, Gabi shook her head. "What would I be hiding from you guys? Mine and Troy's lives are an open book to all of you."

Troy excused himself from his friends before slipping behind his wife and hugged her close to his side. Leaning close Troy's hot breath tickled Gabi's neck.

"Who is that drop dead gorgeous woman standing in my restaurant?"

Hitting his shoulder, Gabi shook her head before laughing. "Stop it Troy."

Troy laughed at her blush before kissing her deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too. Ready to let the cat outta the bag?"

Taking a deep breath, he slowly let it out before smiling. "Sure let's get this over with."

Chad's grin grew as he watched two of his best friends turn to the rest of their friends with nervous stares. Winking in their direction, he smiled before taking his wife in his arms.

"What are you so slap happy about?" Taylor looked up at him with a grin.

"Just the winter season." Kissing her cheek, he knew she didn't believe him but at that moment it didn't matter.

"Can we have your attention? Gabi and I have some news to tell you."

They held hands and grinned at each other before looking at their friends and family.

"Just tell us you two!" Ryan yelled as the tension in the air was broke.

Taking a deep breath, Gabi let it out slowly. "I found out a few weeks ago that Troy and I are expecting again."

The silence was defining as shock overcame all their friends' faces. "You're what?"

Chad's face was the only one who was still smiling as the Troy and Gabi looked at each other.

"We're expecting. Gabi is due in July with our ninth child."

The grandparents were the first to recover and immediately came over to the two beaming people and gave them hugs. "Congratulations you two."

"Thank you!"

Smiling, Jack Bolton hugged his son before hugging his daughter in law. "You two must be so excited."

"A little nerve-racking but excited. It took the two of us by surprise but it's a good thing."

Amanda and Jack laughed before nodding their heads. "And the kids?"

"At first they were upset but as time came along, they're starting to love the idea of having another baby in the house." Troy grinned before kissing Gabi's forehead.

"You two are nuts." Amanda laughed as Gabi grinned.

"Oh we all ready know that. The kids thought we were nuts at first but they've gotten used to the idea of having another sibling."

Turning around, Gabi looked at their friends who had wide eyes. "Yes?"

Chad came up and hugged the two before grinning. "Congratulations again."

"WAIT A MINUTE!!" Sharpay shrieked before Gabi and Troy laughed. "Chad knew?"

Gabi nodded her head before grinning. "Chad's known since December 27th; Troy and I made him pinky promise he wouldn't tell anyone."

Taylor reached over and slapped her husband which he just grinned at. "I made them a promise and I somehow managed to keep it."

Troy rubbed his hands together and looked at their friends expectantly. "So what do you guys thinking?"

Ryan shook his head before grinned. "Some people would think you guys are nuts trying to keep up with 8 kids but out of any of us, you two have the most love to go around. I think number 9 is going to fit in quite nicely with the rest."

Pausing, Ryan got off his seat and hugged Gabi before whispering in her ear. "Congratulations, Gabi. You're going to be a wonderful mother again."

Pulling back, he man hugged Troy before chatting with him. Sighing, Gabi smiled brightly.

Looking at the rest of their friends, Troy grabbed Gabi's hands before taking a deep breath. "I know you guys may think Gabi and I are nuts but this pregnancy wasn't planned. It just happened and we're embracing it just like we have with our other ones."

Taylor just smiled. "Well you two always said you wanted a big family and now you've got it."

The rest of the afternoon, it was filled with laughter, tears, and well wishes to the parents-to-be for the ninth time.

**January 15****th****, 2032 11:00 am**

Tapping her foot along to an unknown beat, Gabi looked at her watch for the tenth time in the past twenty minutes. She and Troy had a doctor's appointment which they were going to be late for.

"TROY! Let's go!" Yelling up the stairs, she heard a thump before feet on the stairs.

"I'm here now! We're not going to be late."

Rolling her eyes, Gabi threw her hair up with a clip before slipping on her shoes. "My appointment's at 11:30, Troy. It's a twenty minute drive to the office and . . ."

Stepping up to her, Troy kissed her quickly before pulling back. "Your stress level is going up and that's not good for little one. Calm yourself woman."

Sighing, Gabi curled her hands. "If the men in my life would stop stressing me out, then life would be great."

He gave her a look which she wholeheartedly threw back. "Which men in your life?"

"Well for you number one." Giving her a look, Troy motioned her to go on. "And Jake made some comments this morning."

"He did? What did he say?"

Shaking her head, Gabi sighed. "He's not happy and I don't know what to do. My baby's mad at us and . . ."

Trying to calm his wife, Troy kissed her forehead before pulling back. "I'll talk to him tonight. Now, we have an appointment to attend to."

And without another word, the couple walked out of the house and into the car that waited for them in the driveway.

**11:25 am**

Grinning proudly, Troy pulled effortlessly into a parking spot before turning to his wife. "I told you we wouldn't be late."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go captain hero." Pushing open the door, the two walked hand in hand towards the office.

Holding open the door, Troy allowed Gabi to walk in first before following her. They walked into the office and checked in before taking a seat. Picking up a magazine, Gabi laughed at the title.

"What?" Troy looked over trying to see what made her laugh her beautiful giggle.

"Look at the title." Handing over the magazine, Troy laughed as well. "Adding to your family late in life: how to deal with negative reactions," was in bold red writing on the middle of the magazine.

Shaking their heads, Gabi and Troy returned to their individual magazines until they heard Gabi's name being called. Walking back with the nurse, the familiar butterflies in the stomach returned knowing they were expecting again.

"The doctor will be right in. Mrs. Bolton if you could slip into this that would be great." Smiling, the nurse closed the door giving the two privacy.

Sitting on the bed, Gabi flashed Troy a nervous smile. Swinging her feet back and forth Troy chuckled before giving her a smile. "You're going to be fine. There's nothing to be nervous about."

A knock on the door caused Gabi to look up and smile when she saw Dr. Potter. She smiled at the couple she had known for so many years before closing the door.

"Good morning, Troy, Gabi. How is everything going?"

Nodding, Troy grinned before squeezing Gabi's hand. "It's going pretty good."

Taking a seat, Dr. Potter looked at the couple before flipping open the chart. "I do have to admit, I was surprised to see your name on the schedule for today Gabi. What can I do for you?"

Trading looks with Troy, Gabi smiled. "I'm here to get checked out. I'm pregnant."

Shock covered the doctor's face before smiling brightly. "Congratulations you two."

"Thank you."

And so the scan went. "The baby looks healthy though I do have some concerns for both your sake and the baby's, Gabi."

"What kinds of concerns?"

Wiping the jell off of Gabi's stomach, Dr. Potter looked at them. "I'm going to be completely honest. You're in your 40s Gabi and some times, birth defects show up more after 39."

"What does that mean for her health and the baby's?" Troy asked worriedly.

"It means Gabi is going to have to take some special care to ensure the baby stays safe as well as her. You're in good shape currently but as the pregnancy progresses I may end up putting you on complete bed rest."

"What kind of birth defects do we need to concern ourselves with?" Troy asked as the knot in Gabi's stomach tightened.

Dr. Potter's face creased while looking at the couple. "The risk of babies with Down Syndrome increases, along with the risk of chromosomal defects increases as well."

"What can I do to make sure our baby doesn't get a birth defect?"

"I want you to eat healthy foods, plenty of vegetables, fruits, and various meats. Cut out all seafood; try to stay away from foods with mercury, like fish, which cause birth defects. Take your prenatal vitamins and well as get plenty of sleep. And I want you on a folic acid supplement which will help the baby grown and develop normally."

"Thank you doctor Potter. We appreciate it."

She smiled before nodded. "One other concern, I want Gabi's life to be as stress free as possible. Stress as you well know, in Aidan's case, can cause Gabi to go into premature labor and we don't want that, especially in this case."

Seeing Gabi's troubled face, Dr. Potter quickly jumped in. "I'm not trying to scare you. I'm trying to prepare you for what might happen. You're in the best shape of your life and you have a great family around you. You two are blessed and this baby is going to know that no matter what."

Gabi smiled at Troy before he kissed her forehead. "Thank you Dr. Potter for everything. We really appreciate it."

"Once again it's not a problem. I do want to see you two every two weeks just to monitor the baby's health."

They nodded and walked from the office before scheduling the next appointment. Walking out to the car, they got in before enduring a quiet ride home.

"I'm going to lie down."

Troy nodded before pushing a stray piece of hair out of Gabi's face. "I love you. I'll come wake you before the kids come home."

Nodding, she walked upstairs before collapsing on the bed and letting the tears she had been holding fall down her cheeks.

**3:30 pm**

"MOM DAD! We're home." Mack yelled walking into the house.

"In here." Troy called before seeing the kids stand in the doorway. "How was school?"

The kids shrugged before collapsing in the chairs littered around the table. "It was all right. Nothing too exciting."

Troy smiled before nodding. "That's good."

"Where's mom?" Aidan looked around the room noticing the matron of the house wasn't there.

"She's upstairs lying down. We had an eye opener at the clinic today."

Lily and Cassie looked at each other before looking at their dad. "Is the baby all right?"

"The baby's fine but Dr. Potter warned us the baby could have some complications."

"What kind of complications dad?" Josh asked looking at his sisters and brothers before turning his attention to Troy.

All eight pairs of eyes looked were on Troy as he smiled sadly. The opening of the door caught their attention. "MOM!"

"Hi guys. How was school?"

"Good. Dad was telling us the baby could have complications." Belle looked at her mom hoping her dad was lying.

"It's true sweetheart. Since I'm in my 40s, the risk of birth defects goes up with my age."

"What does that mean? Will the baby be all right?" Jake asked as Gabi smiled.

"I'm going to do everything I can to make sure the baby will be fine. But I'm going to need some help from you guys." Gabi looked at the eight kids before smiling.

"Name it mom; we'll do whatever we can."

Gabi smiled at Aidan and Mack before clearing her throat. "I have to keep my life as stress free as possible. Also there's the potential, I might have to go on complete bed rest."

"So Aidan and I will take the kids wherever you need us to and we'll go to dad with our problems." Mack said as Gabi laughed.

"When it comes to that time, we'll talk but I want you eight to go on with your daily lives. I'm going to be fine; I don't want you guys to worry about me, all right?"

"You're our mom; we have to worry about you." J.J. giggled which caused the others to do the same.

Troy kissed Gabi's forehead and grinned. This is what they needed at their time of need.

* * *

**There you guys go! Feedback would be wonderful and thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback. It means the world to me!!!**


	58. Chapter 56

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters! **

* * *

_**January 21**__**st**__**, 2032 3:00 pm **_

Sneaking up to her room, Mack checked the hallway before ducking into her room and slamming the door loudly. Sitting on her bed, she sighed before laying back, her stomach turning with nerves and her head aching with the decisions she would have to make in the upcoming weeks.

"What's wrong?" Never hearing the door open, Mack cursed her parents for not having locks on the bedroom doors.

"Nothing . . . why would anything be wrong?" Looking into Belle's face, Mack trying keeping everything under control.

"Usually, you stay downstairs and talk to mom and dad about your day but you immediately came up here. And I was just making sure nothing was wrong."

"I've got a lot of homework to get done and I wanted to get a head start on it."

Looking into her sister's face, Belle knew she was lying. "If you say so."

Watching Belle close the door, Mack looked over at the five thick envelopes that lay on her desk and sighed again. Her future was written in those envelopes and now all that needed to be done was the decision on where to go for the next four years.

Rolling over, she pulled the comforter closer to her cheek and eyed the envelopes carefully. Her stomach flipped flopped again as another sigh escaped her mouth before the door was thrown open.

"What's up?" Looking at Jake and J.J., Mack smiled slightly.

"I'm just lying here. What are you two up to?"

"We wanna play trucks with you, Mack. Come play." J.J. grinned brightly as Mack shook her head.

"I just wanna laying here guys. I'll play later with you."

Their faces fell before looking at their older sister. "You promise?"

"I pinky promise." Holding out her little finger, both of her younger brothers' looped their fingers with hers.

"We'll play after dinner?" Jake's eyes went wide in hopefulness.

"Yes we'll play after dinner."

Watching them rush from the room, Mack got up and closed the door before sitting at her desk. Turning on the computer, Mack rolled the mouse around while waiting for the old thing to boot up.

Twirling around in her chair, Mack looked at all the pictures that ascended her walls. Pictures of her in various states of her childhood to pictures of her and Brandon at Prom to pictures of just her and her parents, this was her life staring back at her.

Picking up a frame, she smiled seeing Aidan, Belle, and herself grinning for the camera. In her arms, Josh slept soundly as the other three grinned to the best of their abilities. In another, Lily, Belle, Cassie, and she had their arms hooked around one another all grinning for the camera.

Hearing the door open, Mack hollered out. "Can't a girl get some peace and quiet around here?"

"Excuse us?

Looking up, Mack's eyes went wide seeing her parents standing there looking at their oldest.

"Sorry. It seems everyone's been in my room today." Guilty looking at her parents, they came in and took a seat on her bed.

"What's wrong Mack? These last few days you've been snapping at your siblings, your mom, and I. Just tell us; is there anything we should know?"

Looking at her parents' concerned faces, Mack sighed before gathering up the five envelopes and handed them over. "These came a few days ago and they've been taunting me. I haven't had the courage to open them."

Troy and Gabi smiled looking at the college's names. "Mack, you should have come and told us. We would have helped you open them."

Running a hand through her hair, Mack smiled. "I know but I wanted to surprise you with where I'm going. And now I can only stare at them and I'm scared."

"Scared about what?" Gabi looked at Mack with a gentle smile.

"College, my family, my relationship with Brandon, and the baby." Sighing, she looked at them. "I know I wasn't happy about the baby in the beginning, and again I'm sorry, but contrary to popular belief, I want to be around for this baby like I was with all my other siblings."

Standing up Gabi walked over to Mack and hugged her. "Mack, you're 17 years old. You have so much time to worry about things in your life."

"And being around the baby? You're always going to be. This baby is going to know who their older sister is. We're not going to cut you out of our family due to going to college." Smiling, Gabi ran a hand through her daughter's hair. "Your family is going to stand behind you and support you through everything you face. Your relationship with Brandon is strong and it will withstand whatever comes your way."

"Your mom's right, Mack. You're an amazing young woman and we're both proud to call you our daughter. You're going to do amazing things with your life and we can't wait to see where the world is going to take you Mackenzie Miah Bolton."

Smiling at both her parents, Mack kissed them before giving them both hugs. "Thanks."

"It's not a problem baby. If you need anything, don't hesitate to come talk to us, all right?"

Mack nodded before watching them walk from the room. Walking over to her big bay window, Mack sat down on the window seat before looking over at the five envelopes. Picking each one up, she proceeded to open them one by one.

Schools such as University of New Mexico, Michigan State University, Central New Mexico Community College, New Mexico State University, and Florida State University all wanted to her as a scholar in the fall. Where she was going was a whole other question.

**5:00 pm**

Walking downstairs, Mack listened to the silence and grinned. Her house, no matter what time of day, was never this quiet. Shaking her head, she knew her mom probably had shipped the kids outside leaving her with peace and quiet.

Walking into the living room, Mack smiled brightly seeing her dad sitting there reading the paper. She jumped over the back of the couch successfully sitting beside him.

"Mackenzie." Saying her name with a warning tone, Troy lowered the paper and gave his daughter a hard look. "You know better."

"Sorry daddy. I was reminiscing about my childhood and how Aidan and I used to do that."

Shaking his head, Troy chuckled. "I remember hearing your mom yell your name every two seconds when you were getting into mischief. You would put your hands on your hips and give her identical looks to the ones she used to give her mom. There were times I would have to turn around because I had been laughing so hard."

Giggling, Mack laid her head on Troy's shoulder. "Whatever happened to those times?"

Sighing, Troy kissed Mack's forehead before looking in her eyes. "You grew up kiddo. As much as your mom and I didn't want to see it, you grew up into a beautiful young woman."

"Thanks daddy." Staring into the fireplace where a roasting fire was roaring, Mack smiled lightly.

"Talk to me baby girl. What's on your mind?"

Smiling brightly, Mack looked over at her dad with surprised eyes. "You haven't called me that since I was little."

"Old habits die hard. Now spill the beans, Mack."

Laughing, Mack clapped her hands before smiling. "I actually have a question for you."

Waiting for her question, Troy motioned her to continue. "How did you know Brown was the school for you?"

Troy concentrated on the fire before formulating his answer. "I didn't at first."

"What?" Confusion crossed the 17 year olds face before Troy smiled.

"I don't think I've ever told you this but Brown wasn't the first college I went to."

"Dad just tell me!" Mack's impatient voice interrupted him.

"Your mom got accepted to Brown while I got accepted to USC. I wrote her a letter telling her I thought we should go our separate ways. I handed it to her before rushing off to the airport to go out to California. Those four months away from your mom were the worst ever."

"But how did you get back with her?"

"Both your mom and I came home for Christmas break. Mom was taking a walk and her feet just naturally headed towards my house. I saw her staring at grandma and grandpa's house for a while. Just as she turned away, I rushed out to greet her. We started hanging out again and by the end of Christmas break, I had fallen in love with her all over again."

"Then what happened?" Mack had never heard this before and was intrigued by the story.

"I surprised mom and told her that I had all ready applied to transfer up to Brown." Shaking his head, Troy smiled. "I'll never forget the happiness and surprise on her face when I told her that."

Mack let the information sink in before looking at her dad. "But you never answered my question. How did you know Brown was for you?"

"I guess I never knew. Your mom was there and that was the most important factor to me. I wanted to be with her and never leave her side." Shrugging his shoulder, Troy paused. "I guess I never wanted to experience that loneliness ever again. I had the best thing within my grasp and I let her go due to being scared."

"But in the end you got the girl." Mack said watching her dad's mouth curl upward.

"In the end I got the girl."

**6:00 pm**

"Dinner's ready!" Hearing the matron of the house calling, seemed to awake the eight children and the husband of the household.

Within minutes, all nine missing individuals had shown up in the kitchen. Their eyes went around in amazement.

"You have entered the twilight zone. We are doing something different tonight. Go wash your hands and come back in here when you're done." Gabi announced to her surprised family.

Watching the eight kids rush off, Troy turned to Gabi with wide eyes. "And are you going to clue your husband in on the surprise?"

Shaking her head, Gabi smiled brightly before taking the casserole out of the oven and setting it on the counter. Troy inspected it before grinning in approval. "Looks good."

"Thanks!" Replying quickly, the swinging door opened revealing the kids.

"Now everyone grab a plate and load up. We're eating in the formal dining room tonight."

"Are you serious? We've never eaten in there." Lily and Cassie's voice collided as they talked.

"I'm serious. I figured we should start using that room now. Now let's go."

Following her family into the unused room, Gabi took her seat at the head of the table across from her husband. With four kids on each side of the table, Gabi smiled seeing her family sitting together.

"So kids how were school today?"

No sooner were the words out of her mouth that a flurry of talking started up. "Calm down; one at a time!"

"J.J. got into a fight today!" Lily blurted out as all eyes went to the eight year old.

"What? When did this happen?" Gabi asked looking at her son.

J.J. just cowered in his seat afraid of what his parents would do to him.

"Jackson Ross Bolton . . . answer your mother please?" Gabi shook her head hearing Troy.

"Someone pushed Lily and Cassie around so I decided to step in and help my sisters. There weren't any punches thrown; I just told the guy to leave them alone."

Gabi locked eyes with her husband before shaking her head. "You should have gone and gotten a teacher, J.J."

J.J.'s eyes went wide before looking between his parents. "Have you two always taught us to stand up for one another? And the one time I do, you tell me to go get a teacher. That's pretty outrageous mom."

Gabi was taken aback by her son's powerful words. "J.J., your dad and I have always taught you kids to stand up for one another but if it means getting into a fight, I'd rather you have a teacher handle it than you."

"All right mom." Slowly shaking his head, J.J. went back to eating.

"Anything else happen with anyone today?"

Quietness floated in and out of the room as the only sound heard was the scraping of plates. Troy and Gabi smiled at each other before eyeing each child.

"Can I say something?" Mack looked around the table at her parents and siblings.

"Go ahead Mack." Troy motioned before sitting back and eyeing his oldest daughter carefully.

"I just wanted to say sorry for this week. I've been stressed and under a lot of pressure. And I had no right to take my anger out on any of you. So I'm sorry."

The kids grinned at their sister before nodding. "That's all right Mack."

"So I opened my letters . . ." Mack trailed off as confused looks came across her siblings' faces.

"And what letters are we talking about?" Aidan asked looking at Josh and Belle before his parents.

"I got five college acceptances letters in the mail earlier this week and I was nervous about where to go."

"What colleges?" Belle asked excitedly for her sister.

"University of New Mexico, Michigan State University, Central New Mexico Community College, New Mexico State University, and Florida State University all accepted me."

"That's great Mack. Why Michigan State?" Josh asked confused.

"That's back when I thought I would play basketball and after that, I never withdrew my application."

Gabi and Troy smiled sympathy at their daughter. "You don't have to make a decision today but I'm glad you got in at your schools."

Mack shook her head before smiling. "But I've all ready made a couple of decisions."

The family was in shock hearing those words from Mack. "What decisions did you make?"

"I'm not going to school in Michigan or Florida. I don't want to leave my family so those two schools are out. And I've decided what I want to study in school."

Aidan grinned knowing his sister was having a rough time with deciding her major. "Well what are you going to study?"

"I want to study Elementary Education with a minor in Spanish. I want to be a teacher."

Aidan started clapping followed by the rest of the family. "Congratulations Mack. You're going to make a great teacher."

Troy kissed Mack's forehead since she was closest to him. "You're going to make an amazing teacher, Mackenzie. Your mom and I are so proud of you."

"Thanks daddy." Mack grinned as her bright blue eyes gazed around the dining room table.

As the family finished up the meal, warm, fuzzy thoughts filled each of their minds. The togetherness of family was fresh in the minds as was the thankfulness for a family.

"Ok family time's over. Get done with home and then bed!" Gabi said carrying dirty dishes into the kitchen.

Lowering the front of the dishwasher, Gabi started taking dishes out and putting them away.

"Not uh mom. Go put your feet up and relax. We'll do that." Belle said taking the bowl of Gabi's hands.

"I'm perfectly find, girls." Gabi protested but grinned when she saw the girls' faces.

"You're going to hurt our little sister if you keep it up. Go sit down and relax with daddy. We'll be in there after we're done." Mack shook her head as Gabi giggled.

"So the baby's a girl now?" Gabi's eyes rose at the thought.

"Nope it's a boy!" Jake yelled running through the kitchen.

"Lily, Cassie, Belle, and I decided you're having a girl." Mack grinned. "Besides we need more girls in this household."

"Girls are yuckie! We need more boys in this household." J.J. yelled running after his brother.

"Trust me, Jake and J.J., you won't think girls are yuckie one day." Troy said eyeing his two sons while bringing in the dishes.

Turning to Gabi he kissed her lips quickly before pulling back. "The girls are right; you don't need to be on your feet. Come into the living room and I'll massage your feet."

Gabi's face lit up at the thoughts. "Sounds heavenly to me."

Taking her hand, Troy led his wife into the living room before collapsing tiredly onto the couch. "This feels heavenly."

"Yeah it does." Letting a yawn escape her mouth, Gabi grinned before laying her head on Troy's chest. "The baby's tired."

Letting his hand rub over Gabi's baby bump, he grinned at the thought of being a father once again. "I love you."

"Hm . . . I love you too Troy."

And with a sigh, the two snuggled close together, enjoying the joyful chatter of the kids in the various places within the house.

* * *

**There you guys go. Ok, now I'm gonna start need your help. In your reviews, could you, the readers, start giving me ideas for baby names. I'm not going to reveal what the baby is going to be so I need both boy and girl names. I always love hearing reader suggestions and idea. Feedback would be wonderful. Thank you to all my loyal reviewers and readers!**


	59. Chapter 57

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**This chapter is going to be split up into two parts. Just FYI so you, the readers, do not get confused!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters! **

* * *

_**February 14**__**th**__**, 2032 8:00 am **_

Walking down the sidewalk, Gabi pulled her coat close, trying to shield herself from the blustering wind that accompanied the latest snow storm. Throwing open the door, Gabi quickly walked inside and breathed in the warmth that surrounded the restaurant.

Walking up to the bar, Gabi leaned over and grinned seeing her old friend standing behind it. "Good morning, Gabriella."

"Morning, Jas. How's life treating you?"

Nodding his head, he grinned. "Pretty good. Luke, Kennedy, Hannah, and Christina are all doing pretty well. We haven't seen Brandon lately."

Giggling, Gabi put her hands up. "It's not my fault. I'm trying to keep Mack home but it's no use."

"That's for sure. Has Mack heard anything back from the colleges?" Jason threw the towel behind him before turning his attention to Gabi fully.

"She's heard back from UNM, NMSU, and the Community college. Michigan State and Florida State both wanted her too but she's all ready turned them down." Pausing, she saw her husband walking towards her. "She's said she wants to stay close to home."

Jason laughed before nodding. "I think that's what Brandon wants too."

"That'll keep Kelsi happy." Grinning, Jason shook his head.

"I keep telling her that's he's growing up but she won't accept it. She still wants her kids to be babies."

Troy laughed before butting in. "Gabi's the same way."

Turning around, Gabi smacked him before both men laughed. "It's true baby. And you can't deny it."

Sighing, Gabi nodded. "It's true. But it's a mother's way. We just want our kids to be safe and sound and that's usually under our roofs."

Troy kissed her forehead before looking at Gabi. "Are you ready to go?"

Nodding, Gabi pulled her coat close before shuffling her feet. "And where are you two off to?"

Gabi looked at Troy before answering. "To the doctor's. We're hoping to find out what we're having."

"Have fun! Troy you coming back later?"

Nodding, Troy took Gabi's hand. "Yeah I'll be back in around noon. See ya then."

And with that, the two left the restaurant before getting into Troy's truck and headed to the doctor's office. Looking over at Troy, Gabi smiled brightly.

"Can we find out what we're having? For the sake of the kids?"

Troy chuckled before pulling to a stop at a light. Looking over at his wife's glowing face, he paused. "Are you sure you want to know? I mean with the others, minus Mack, we found out."

"It'll be easier to narrow down names and it'll be easier for the kids to accept it this early in the pregnancy. Besides, we've always loved finding out what we're having."

Sighing, Troy knew his wife had convinced him. "Ok we can find out."

Clapping her hands in a very Sharpay-ish fashion, Gabi grinned brightly. "Yay! We get to figure out what colors to decorate the nursery and whether to buy dresses or pants . . ."

All Troy could do was stare at his wife while they traveled the rest of the way to the hospital. In that instant, Gabi threw him back to the moment they first found out they were pregnant. The same radiant smile and excitement captured her all over again.

"Troy?" Gabi shook his shoulder while looking at him with concern. "Troy, we're here."

Shaking himself out of his daydream, Troy parked the car before getting out and helping Gabi out. Silently the two walked into the clinic and checked in. Walking over to the seating, Gabi gave her husband a quick look before sitting down.

"Are you sure everything is all right?"

Nodding his head, Troy grinned. "I was thinking about when you were first pregnant with Mack. And now 17 years later you still have the same radiant smile and excitement you did with her."

Gabi turned back to her magazine with that amazing smile while leaving Troy there just staring at her. So many thoughts were racing through his mind and yet he felt so unprepared for the baby's arrival.

"Gabriella Bolton?" The nurse stuck her head out and looked around the waiting room.

Standing up, Troy held out his hand for his wife to take grasp of before leading her back. They walked the familiar halls before stopping at the room.

The nurse smiled at the couple. "If you would put a gown on, the doctor will be with you shortly."

Troy grinned while Gabi quickly changed. "Still think we can swipe one of these gowns? You still look pretty sexy in them."

Turning around, Gabi's face was filled with shock at her husband. "Troy Michael Bolton."

His face was red from laughing at her face but managed to pull it together. "I'm sorry baby but your face was priceless."

Shaking her head, Gabi sat on the examination table before holding out her hand. "I really should have come to this appointment alone but I decided to be nice today."

Troy straightened up after hearing that. "That was just plain evil."

Gabi couldn't retort due to the opening of the door. "Troy, Gabi how are you two doing today?"

Smiling brightly, the two nodded. "Really good. Gabi's having a great day so far."

"That's good. Let me get the machine warmed up and we'll check to see how this Bolton baby's doing."

"Can we find out what the sex is?" Gabi's timid voice asked.

Dr. Potter nodded before smiling. "Sure we can."

Getting the jell warmed up, Dr. Potter raised Gabi's gown up before squeezing some on her baby bump. Grabbing the wand, Dr. Potter swirled it around searching for the baby.

"You're due date is July 2nd, and the baby looks good." Pointing out the ten fingers and toes, the eyes, and mouth, Gabi gasped realizing what the baby was.

"Is it a . . ." Trailing off, Dr. Potter nodded brightly.

"Oh Troy. Look our kids are going to be so excited."

And the two shared a kiss knowing the newest member of the Bolton clan would be welcomed with open arms.

_**3:30 pm**_

The quietness of the household was interrupted with the movement of eight pairs of feet. Gabi pushed herself off the couch before walking into the kitchen where everyone had gathered.

"How was everyone's day?"

Various answers came from everyone as Gabi put her hand up to seize the quietness. "One at a time you guys. I'm an old lady who can only hear so much."

The giggles of the younger kids caused Gabi to reach over and tickle them. "So how was your Valentine's at school?"

"It was good. Jake and J.J. got secret admirers Valentines." Lily giggled before her brothers started chasing her.

Standing in front of the path, Gabi pointed to the table. "Oh really? Who do you think they're from?"

"Probably Amelia . . . she likes all the guys in the class." Jake gave a disgusted face as Aidan and Josh both laughed.

"And J.J. who's could yours be from?"

"Probably Alex. She's been clingy and hanging around me." Shaking her head, Gabi laughed. "A guy needs his space and she's cramping my style."

Belle and Mack's laughter broke lose hearing their little brother say that. "Oh wow, J.J. When did you become so ghetto?"

"Yo . . . leave me alone! I got man stuff to do." Gabi shook her head knowing Aidan and Josh had too much impact on J.J.'s behavior.

Turning her attention to the girls, Gabi listened to Lily and Cassie speak. "What about you two? Did you get any good Valentines?"

"I got a Valentine from Brad." Cassie grinned while holding up the Valentine.

"Brad? Who's Brad Cass?" Mack asked leaning over the counter.

"Brad Evans." Cassie grinned while rolling her eyes.

"Oh ok. What about you Lily?" Shaking her head slowly, Lily started tearing up.

"Nobody gave me Valentines." The little 8 year old sobbed.

Mack scooped her up and placed her on the counter before leveling with her. "Hey lily pad . . . boys are stupid and it doesn't matter if you got any Valentines or not; do you know why?"

Shaking her head, Lily wiped her tears away before looking at her older sisters.

"It doesn't matter because you're gonna get nine Valentines tonight. One from each of your siblings and two from mom and dad. We love you and if you keep remembering that, it doesn't matter who you get Valentines from."

Giving Belle and Mack hugs, Lily jumped off the counter before running upstairs. Turning towards their mom, Mack and Belle were surprised to see Gabi in tears.

"Mom . . . quit crying. We did nothing wrong."

Belle hugged Gabi before rubbing her back. "I know but you two were so sweet with Lily."

"Mom . . . I know it's the hormones but don't get all weepy all the time." Aidan grinned before Gabi slapped him.

Taking their seats on the counter, the four teenagers looked at their mom for answers. "So how did the scan go today?"

"It went good. My due date is July 2nd and the baby's doing well so far."

Aidan, Mack, Belle, and Josh traded looks with one another. "Anything else?"

Gabi grinned before shaking her head. "Nope . . . Dr. Potter's impressed with how the pregnancy is going."

Sighing loudly, Belle looked at Gabi straight into her eyes. "You didn't find out what you're having?"

Biting her lip, Gabi knew it would be difficult to lie to her children. Luckily, Troy came into the kitchen whistling just in time to save her. "Troy . . . thank goodness you're home."

Troy caught Gabi just in time as he gave her hug. "What's wrong?"

"The kids are questioning and I don't want to answer." Looking up into his eyes, she pleaded him not to tell.

"What are they asking?"

"You two are stalling. You're going to have to tell us eventually what the baby is."

Troy and Gabi traded looks before turning to the teenagers. "Not if we don't want to. We can keep it a secret until the baby's born."

"Man that's not even fair, you two." Josh shook his head before looking at his amused parents. "That's like teenager suicide. Besides, you two don't have the best track record for keeping secrets."

Mumbling under their breaths, Gabi and Troy locked eyes. "We're not going to tell you so just give it up."

"Mom and dad . . . have we ever given up when you told us to? You might as well just break and tell us so we stop bothering you."

Troy looked at his teenagers before nodding. "Don't you four have dates to go get ready for? I do recall it's Valentines day and all four of you had something planned for tonight . . . unless you four want to sign up for babysitting duty."

And with a snap of his fingers, the four teenagers were out of the kitchen like a flash. Kissing his beautiful wife, Troy grinned. "We're so good."

Snaking her arms around his shoulders, Gabi grinned brightly. "But they're right in one regard . . . we're not going to be able to keep this a secret much longer."

Kissing her lips, Troy shook his head. "We'll be able to keep this a secret as long as we want to."

Little to their knowledge, four teenagers were perched outside the door listening for any indications on the news their parents held from them.

Leaning close to her ear, Troy kissed her neck before nibbling on her ear. "Troy . . . we can't do that. Not when there are eight kids in the house and we're not doing anything tonight."

Pouting, Troy turned to her with pleading eyes. "Come on . . . where's your dangerous sense you used to have?"

"It went out the door when the second child was born. Now knock it off . . . I have to start dinner anyways."

Walking away from him, Gabi grinned over his shoulder and watched him walk from the door only for him to appear seconds later. "It looks like we had some spies."

Nodding his head towards the swinging door, Gabi's eyes went wide when she saw the teenagers standing there.

"Will you guys drop this? Your mom and I want to relish in the fact that we know what our next child is going to be. We'll tell you when we're ready or when you're least expecting it."

Troy and Gabi grinned knowing their kids would be pestering them to let them know what they were having but for that single moment, they were happy they were the only two that knew for sure.

"I love you."

"And I love you too baby." Pausing, Troy kissed Gabi's baby bump before whispering to the baby. "I love you too baby."

* * *

**Go ahead and say it!! I'm evil . . . I know. So feedback would be amazing. Thank you to all my loyal readers and reviewers. I love all the feedback and ideas. **


	60. Chapter 58

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Here's the second part!!! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters! **

* * *

_**February 14**__**th**__**, 2032 8:00 pm **_

Snuggling closer to his side, Mack sighed gaining the attention of Brandon. "What's on your mind?"

She looked over at him before turning away again. Her behavior on that very night confused him a little but knowing Mack, when she was ready, she would clue him in on her thoughts.

Circling his arms around her waist, Brandon placed his chin on her shoulder and listened to her calm breathing.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking . . ." Mack started turning around to face him.

"Ok . . . thinking is good. Wanna clue me in?"

Barely nodding Mack bit her lip a habit she clearly picked up from her mom. "I've got three great schools wanting me to come to them but I don't know which one to chose. And I'm nervous about where you're going to go and our relationship and my new sibling and . . ."

Leaning over he kissed her just to stop her rambling, another habit she picked up from her mom. "Just breathe Mack. We still have several weeks before we have to make any kind of decision. You don't have to plan out your entire life . . . let's take it one day at a time."

Rolling her eyes, Mack directed her hazel eyes to his blue ones. "Brandon we're growing up. You're all ready 18 and in May, I will be too. We're considered adults now and we have to take our lives into our own hands."

Brandon smiled before taking her hands into his. "What's got you thinking so grown up tonight? Usually I am and you're rolling your eyes at me."

"I've been playing a game with myself these past few days and its make me think about a lot that's going on in my life."

"What kind of game?" Her nervous tone caused him to reconsider his plan for tonight.

"Have you ever played the what if game?" Looking into his eyes, Mack ran her thumb over his knuckles.

"You did after your accident. Don't tell me you've started this again?"

Nodding, Mack smiled a little. "I have and don't make fun of me. I can't help it."

"Ok so what kinds of what ifs are you thinking about?"

"What if you and I never got into the car accident?"

That question blew Brandon away. He blamed himself for taking Mack's basketball career away from her. "Babe . . ."

"Brandon, I'm not blaming you but what if we would have never been in that accident? I would have continued playing basketball and living out my dream." She looked at their connected hands. "I know the accident happened five months ago yesterday. I still don't know what I'm supposed to do now."

"Mack, you're an awesome sister, daughter, girlfriend, and friend. People know they can turn to you whenever something happens. You're the strongest person I know and I love you very much because of that."

"I know . . ." She looked at her hands before Brandon placed his finger under her chin.

"Can I let you in on a little secret?"

Nodding Mack smiled a little. "For weeks after the accident, I blamed myself pretty heavily for taking your chance at basketball away from you."

"Brandon . . ." Shaking her head, she gripped his hand. "It wasn't your fault."

"I know that now but for weeks after the accident, no one could convince me otherwise. I felt so guilty that I could still play and you couldn't. You were always a way better basketball player than I ever was and it wasn't fair that you had to stop while I continued on." Brandon looked at his girlfriend with tears in his eyes.

"I never blamed you, Brandon. It was the stupid driver's fault. Listen to me." Waiting until he looked at her, she spoke very slowly. "It was never your fault. Now, I want you to let it go. Don't ever think about the accident again. We're both alive and healthy and going to graduate together in a few months."

He kissed her thankful she was sitting here in his arms. "I love you Mackenzie."

"I love you too Brandon."

"Now what else is going on in that pretty brain of yours?" She giggled before straightening up.

"What if I never miscarried? I would be six and a half months along now. We would be decorating the baby's nursery and getting ready for the birth of our child."

Kissing her forehead, Brandon prayed she wouldn't be haunted by the death of their unborn child. "I thought you had gotten over that, Mack. I love you and one day you're going to be an amazing mother to our children."

"I thought so too but I was so happy while I was pregnant and I've been thinking, what if I can't get pregnant again?"

Tear brimmed her eyes as she looked up at him. "Mack that's not going to happen but if it does, then we'll adopt and create our own family setting. One way or another, we're going to be parents. I promise you."

Kissing his lips, Brandon rubbed her back. "What other what ifs are you thinking?"

"What if you and I don't go to the same college?" Pausing, he wiped her tears away before she softly spoke again. "I can't stand losing you Brandon. You're my first and only love and I don't want anything to come between us."

A smile tugged at his lips before leaning over and kissing her sweet lips. "Can I let you in on a little secret?"

She nodded before looking into his sparking eyes. "I've all ready chosen what college I'm attending."

Her face lit up at the thought before badgering him. "Which one?"

"University of New Mexico located right here in Albuquerque . . ." Before he could finish Mack had thrown her arms around his shoulders.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kissing him squarely on the mouth, he laughed before pulling back.

"I mean it Brandon, thank you. I didn't want to make the decision without and I'm glad we're staying here."

Nodding, he kissed her before smiling. "I kinda figured you would want to be around to see your little brother or sister as much as possible. Besides, neither one of us wanted to move away from home and leave our families behind."

"Wait . . . you never told me what you are going to study?"

Brandon smirked before speaking. "I want to pursue being an Doctor, and maybe one day an Orthopedic Surgeon. Ever since the accident . . ." Brandon pauses as Mack sends a glare his way. "No, just listen. I want to be able to help people like the doctors helped you."

Mack nodded before kissing him again. "A teacher and a doctor; sounds like good careers to me."

"So now we're not going to be away. We're going to be together, just like you wanted."

Snuggling close to him, this is what she wanted for ever and ever. A thought hit her as she looked at Brandon with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"What did you mean by creating our family?"

Brandon smirked before looking into her shining hazel eyes. "I'm going to marry you one day Mack. You know this."

"It just surprised me that you've put thought into this."

"There are a lot of things you don't realize I've put thought into. Like this."

Reaching behind him, Brandon held a black box in his hand. "This is for you."

Hesitating, Mack's heart started racing before looking up at him. "I can't accept that."

Grinning, Brandon put the box into her hands. "Just open it Mackenzie."

Biting her lip, Mack slowly opened the box before looking inside. Her hand flew to her mouth while looking at the necklace lying in the box. Taking it out, Brandon attached it around her neck before kissing her cheek.

"I saw this in the mall and thought it fit you and me perfectly. It's a trinity necklace." Pointing to the three small diamonds Brandon smiled. "The first on is about our past, the middle is our present, and the third is our future."

She was too speechless to communicate. "I . . . I love it Brandon, just like I love you."

"I love you Mack. Happy Valentines Day."

"Happy Valentines Day to you too Brandon."

**Meanwhile . . .**

Twirling her gently in his arms, Aidan felt Carly's head rest comfortably on his shoulder. The two swayed back and forth until Carly's gentle voice broke the silent barrier.

"What are you thinking about?"

Laughing at the familiar question that plagued the two of them, Aidan sighed. "About all the trials and tribulations of my family. From Brandon and Mack's accident; to Belle's stench in the hospital; and to the miscarriage and now mom's pregnancy. It seems like we're destined for bad things in our lives."

"Maybe your family is being tested; trying to figure out how strong you guys are as a unit." Carly suggested as Aidan looked at her lovingly.

"This is why I love you."

"And why is that, Mr. Bolton?"

"Because no matter what happens you're always positive and sometimes I think you understand my family better than I do. You're always getting me to think about things from a different perspective."

Twirling her around again, Aidan pulled her back to his side. "Oh really? And this is from the great oh mighty Aidan Xavier Bolton."

Redness ascended his cheeks before shaking his head. "Oh did I make Mr. Bolton blush? I believe I did."

Giggling, Carly pushed herself away from him before going back to the picnic table. Pulling her dress up, she took a seat on the side before looking back at him.

Looking around the lighted park, Carly watched another couple across the lake from them before feeling Aidan's eyes on her. "What? Is something wrong? My hair messed up?"

Shaking his head, Aidan leaned over and kissed her. "Nothing's wrong. You look absolutely beautiful tonight, if I forgot to tell you, I'm sorry."

"No you told me that when you picked me up. This is perfect Aidan."

"What is?"

Shaking her head, Carly giggled. "This sitting here in a park with a picnic made by you."

"Can I let you in on a secret?"

Looking up into his eyes, Carly nodded. "I didn't want to fight the crowds tonight. You and I aren't public people and I didn't want to run into thousands of people we would know. I just wanted a quiet evening alone with you."

"Are we celebrities now?" Carly giggled as Aidan shook his head.

"We're Albuquerque's finest celebrities. With you and me as basketball players, we have our paparazzi wanted our attention." Carly giggled as she listened to Aidan's explanation.

"You," Kissing him quickly she looked at him closely. "You're crazy!"

"With both of us being huge basketball stars, we just have millions of fans following us around and getting in our business."

Finally not being able to hold it in, Carly's face fell loud laughter as her boyfriend looked at her with confused eyes. "What did I say?"

Managing to pull it together for a few seconds, Carly giggled. "I'm sorry but the last time I checked, you and I weren't huge basketball stars. We're high school juniors who are amazingly talented at basketball."

"If you wanna think we're huge basketball players, then that's your issue. I'm not going to stand in your way."

The two were quiet letting their thoughts of each other take over. Reaching his arm to hook around her waist caused Carly to look over at Aidan.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get your attention." His cheesy grin caused her to look over at him.

"Well you succeeded now what?"

"Well there's this for starters." And pulling out a black velvet box, Aidan handed it over to Carly. "This is for you pretty girl."

Her face broke out in a smile as she looked the box over. Opening it slowly, Aidan's stomach tied in a knot waiting to see her reaction. "Oh Aidan . . . I love it."

Taking out the bracelet, Carly looked it over before Aidan cleared his throat. "It's a charm bracelet and I figured during the years I'll add on to it when we hit milestones."

Her eyes softened before choking back the tears that threatened to fall. "This is the sweetest gift someone's gotten me. I love it Aidan."

Helping her fastened it on her wrist, Carly moved her wrist to get a better view of the charms. "Obviously, basketball is the first charm I gave you for two reasons. Number one, you're an amazing athlete and I love watching you on the court. Number two, when you're on the court, you're a whole another person and you show me another side of you."

Kissing him quickly, Carly looked into his baby blue eyes. "I love you Aidan."

"I love you too but I'm not done explaining. The next charm is a four leaf clover . . . and it's simply to bring you luck. You have your routine just like I do before a big game. And you're my good luck charm just like I am yours."

Letting her tears fall, Carly looked at Aidan with watery eyes. "I love it Aidan. I'm so lucky to have you."

Shaking his head, Aidan took her hands in his. "We're both very lucky. But I have one other gift for you."

Reaching behind him, he grabbed a little bag and gave it to her. "This is your final Valentines Day present."

"Aidan . . . you don't have to buy me everything in the world." Her shocked face caused him to laugh.

"I didn't buy this necessary. This is something I've been saving to give to you."

Watching her carefully, Carly pulled out the tissue paper before looking into the bottom of the bag. Sitting in the very bottom of the pink bag was a blue velvet ring box. Looking up, her eyes went wide when she opened the box.

"Aidan?" Looking up at him, Carly felt tears rush to her eyes. "What's this?"

"This," Picking up the box and removing the ring, Aidan slipped it on her left ring finger. "This is my basketball ring. And I want you to have it."

Shaking her head, she let the tears fall as he used the padding of his thumb to wipe them away. "There is no other girl I want to wear my basketball ring than you. This is yours, Carly Anne Davis."

Throwing her arms around his shoulders, she soundly kissed him before pulling back. "Thank you Aidan. I love you."

"I love you too Carly Anne."

* * *

**There you guys go. Feedback would be wonderful and excellent. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. Happy New Years to everyone!! I hope you guys have a safe and happy 2008!**


	61. Chapter 59

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Also many thanks to MandySueeeee for her help in this chapter!!! Without you girl, this chapter would be still at a stand still!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters**

* * *

_**March 21st, 2032. Mack's POV**_

For the past month, everything had been going crazy around our house. It's not like it hasn't been that way for the past eighteen years, but still. While my sister and Danforth were busy being caught up in love, the rest of the family was turning into a hectic mush, trying to prepare for the new baby. Four months and counting.

Well, everyone is counting, except for me.

I'm trying to keep my nerves down. I just sent in my acceptance letter to The University of New Mexico. I was shaking when I put it into the mailbox, and I took it out three times until Brandon took it from me and put it in the mailbox and then made me come back inside until the mailman came.

Only two months and I will be a high school graduate. Sweet life, huh? No, not really.

During the three hours until he did come, I tried to escape from the house about, oh, ten or eleven times.

Sighing loudly, I looked around the messy house. My parents had decided to take the day off and do absolutely nothing besides going to the diner, leaving me alone with the four younger children. Aidan, Belle, and Josh all left, leaving me to do all the work. That didn't last for long though.

"BOLTON CHILDREN! LIVING ROOM!" I cringed when I heard my dad yelling from downstairs. Honestly, I didn't think he could yell, or scream that loud anymore. I walked out of my room, overlooking the living room from the banister. Watching my three younger siblings file in the house behind my mom and dad.

I walked back down the hallway, peeking my head into Lily and Cassie's room.

"Hey girls, the 'rentals want to see us downstairs." I start to laugh when I watch the girls look at me, confusion on their faces. "Go downstairs and sit."

Walking down the hall a bit more, I knock on the door to J.J. and Jake's room, opening the door slowly and seeing two of my younger siblings playing with their G.I. Joe dolls . . .I mean action figures.

"Downstairs, parents want to talk to us." After hearing both of them groan I laugh, following them in tow downstairs.

"So mom, are you guys going to pop out twins anytime soon? If you do, make sure they are both boys." We all start laughing as Aidan turns a deep red color, laughing harder than the rest of us.

"Aidan Xavier Bolton, give your mother some respect!" We all continue laughing as dad whistles, grabbing the attention of us eight kids.

"Your mother and I have something to tell you guys." He announces as mom looks weary, almost like she is rethinking the process of telling us.

"Mom, dad, just tell us already!" Belle shouts out as mom chuckles a little bit. Looking up at dad, she takes his hand as they both grin at us.

"The baby is a girl. Her name has not been decided yet and your dad and I are looking for names from you eight."

The entire Bolton household was silent. You could hear the boys trying to keep their tears in and you could have probably pried one of the girls mouths open and screams of joy would have come out.

J.J. and Jake instantly took off upstairs to their bedrooms as mom looked over at us girls, pushing forward a smile. Josh and Aidan just looked at each other and shook their heads.

Dad ran off upstairs to calm the two youngest boys in the family down as Aidan stepped up and took the role of being the oldest guy, next to dad, in the house and hugged mom, congratulating her.

It could have been the end of the day. No one talked to anyone. The guys all were acting depressed, except dad. He was happy that they were having another child.

"Well?" Looking at us girls, mom grinned.

"Yay! We're having a sister." Laughing at Lily and Cassie's reactions, I shook my head.

"As long as she's all right, then I'll be happy." I announced as Belle nodded.

_**Troy's POV**_

Rushing up the stairs after the two younger ones, I knew tears and disappointment would be shown after we announced the baby was a girl.

"Hey buddies what's wrong?" Opening the door, I sighed seeing the two boys crying heavily.

J.J. threw the blanket over his head as Jake hid his face. "Mom and I had no control over what the baby was. Besides now that we know it's a girl, she's going to have two awesome older brothers that are going to protect her from harm."

"But it's a girl . . . we wanted a brother." Jake pouted as I shook my head.

"I know you did buddy but sometimes we don't always get everything we want. And you're going to be a great big brother to your little sister." Hugging both boys to his chest, Troy kissed the top of their heads before looking at them carefully. "Now will you go give mom a kiss?"

The two boys nodded before I followed them down the stairs. "We sorry momma. We love you."

Gabi's face broke out into a bright smile. "I love you guys too. I'm sorry the baby's not a boy but you're getting another sister that you get to protect and love."

"Dad made us realize that. Thanks momma." And with kisses, the boys seemed to accept that they were getting another sister . . . and they were all right with that.

_**3:00 PM Belle's POV**_

I was panicking. No, this was past the point of panic. I added a whole new definition to the word. What was my problem? I couldn't find anything to wear for my date with Josh.

I usually don't freak out like this. On usual dates, I just wear a hoodie and a pair of jeans, with a few random holes in them, but then dad yells at me and tells me to go upstairs and put something more reasonable on.

Oops, I'm sorry, I can't show any skin. So my flip flops are out of the question.

I decide on a sparkly sequin shirt that has thousands of silver sequins all over it. It hangs down, the style of shirts that are coming back. It goes down halfway down my thighs, looking more like a dress.

I don't know why I'm making such a big deal out of this date; but it does have a special meaning. Today, we have officially made it half of a year of being a couple.

In reality, it feels like forever.

I finish getting ready, putting a pair of pants that have a few holes in it. I put on a light amount of makeup, knowing that I will get lectured by Josh if I put too much on. He can always tell, even without getting too close to me. It's like he has a censor in his eyes to detect when I am wearing makeup.

"Belle . . . Josh's here." Dad hollered up the stairs as I rolled my eyes.

"Tell him I'm coming."

Running a hand through my hair quickly, I took one final look in the mirror before slipping on my ballet flats. Rushing down the stairs, I smiled seeing Josh and dad talking lively to each other. Clearing my throat, the two men turned to me with bright smiles.

"Hey babe. You look wonderful!"

Twirling around, I gave Josh an opportunity to look at me from every angle. "Thanks! You look good yourself."

"And what are you two going to do tonight?"

I turned shaking my head as Josh grinned. "We're just going to hang out and I'm taking Belle for a surprise."

"Well you two have fun and we'll see you later." Dad smiled before turning his attention to me. "10 o'clock curfew Anabelle."

Rolling my eyes, I nodded. "Sure dad."

Walking out the door, we headed for his truck before getting in. Silence hung between us before I looked over at him with wide eyes "So it's our six months anniversary and what do you have up your sleeve?"

Josh turned and looked at me before grinning brightly. "Wait patiently and you'll find out soon."

Letting my forehead rest against the window, I watched the scenes pass as Josh drove through the quiet streets of Albuquerque. Pulling into the parking lot, Josh helped me out before taking my hands in his.

"When I was like seven I stayed with my Aunt and Uncle in Colorado and they taught me how to ride horses. Only my mom and dad know that I know how to. Not even my siblings know it."

I looked at my boyfriend with wide eyes as the information he just revealed. "Josh . . . I never took you as a cowboy."

Shaking his head, Josh muttered under his breath as I continued to giggle. "I get no respect."

"Josh . . ." I managed to control my giggle while grabbing his arm to stop him from walking away. "I'm sorry. I'm anxious to see you ride."

Turning he looked at me with wide eyes. "From my knowledge, Anabelle, you've had no former training when it comes to riding horseback. I'm anxious to see how YOU do on a horse."

Blushes cover my cheeks as I realize he was right. In my 15 years, I have never gotten on a horse. Sure I've been around them but I was always the little girl who was scared to death of getting on the horse.

Taking my hand, Josh led me into the stable and I smiled at the lady behind the counter. "May I help you two?"

"We'd like two horses for a couple of hours." Josh said squeezing my hand reassuringly.

"Sure . . ." Looking down at the stalls, she whistled before turning her attention back to us. "How experienced are you two?"

"It's been a few years since I've ridden and she's never been on a horse in her life." Josh chuckled as I hit his stomach.

"Don't worry darling, we've got a horse just for you. Tyler?" Calling over a stable hand, the woman just smiled.

"Yeah Michelle?" Looking over at Josh and me, "Tyler" just grinned before turning his attention to Michelle.

"Will you get these two young folks Shadow and Spirit?" Turning her attention to Josh and me, she smiled brightly. "These two are the calmest and nicest horses we have here at the stable. I promise they will be wonderful fit for you two."

"Thanks ma'am. What trail would you recommend for us?"

Pulling out a map, she showed us two relatively easy trails for us to follow. "Either one of these. If you happen to get lost, just drop the reigns and the horses know their way back."

"Thank you Michelle." Josh smiled before we headed back over to Josh's truck.

Glaring at him, his eyes went wide before pulling me closer to him. "What did I do wrong?"

"I wish you would have warned me we were going horseback riding. I can't go riding with this top." Josh just laughed before kissing me.

"Sorry Belle," he managed to get out before laughing loudly. "I forgot you were a girlie girl today."

Reaching into his truck, he brought out a pair of boots and a t-shirt and hoodie. "That's why I brought you these. Hop in the back and change while I keep guard out here."

Giving him a look, I jumped in the back of the truck while he kept his promise. Looking out the windows, I made sure there were no creepy guys before quickly changing. Pushing open the door, I felt more comfortable in his basketball hoodie.

"You look nice babe." Josh grinned as I threw my hair up in a pony tail.

"Thanks babe."

Taking a deep breath, I smiled seeing Tyler holding two beautiful horses taking to them quietly.

"You must be Tyler?" Walking up to the guy, I smiled before letting the horse smell my hand.

"I am. These are your guys' horses." Pointing to the one I was petting, he smiled. "That one is Shadow and this one is Spirit."

Grinning, I pet the brown mare while she nuzzled my hand warmly. Josh came up behind me before putting his hand on my waist. "Ready to mount the horse, babe?"

"You have to promise not to buck me, Shadow." I whispered to the horse as Josh shook his head.

"You're going to be fine. Now come on you big baby."

Walking me over to the left side of the horse, Josh helped me up on the saddle before making sure I was securely on the horse. "You good?"

Nodding my head, I got comfortable on the horse. Watching Josh, I saw how easily he got up on the horse and instantly could tell he was comfortable on the horse. "Ready to go?"

Biting my lip, I looked tentatively at Josh. "Josh . . ."

Looking behind his shoulder, he grinned in my direction. "What's wrong Belle?"

"How do I make her move?" Whining a little, I watched my boyfriend's face instantly scrunch up into laughter. "It's not funny you little rat!"

"Belle you're the driver so to speak. You have to her to move." Josh turned his horse around to stand beside me. "Just move the reigns and dig your heels into her flank and she'll move."

Nodding nervously, I followed his lead and yelped when the horse started moving. "Shadow, you're supposed to warn me!"

By this point, Josh was laughing so hard that he had to hold on tight to the horse's reigns. "Babe, the horse can't understand you. Besides you're the rider; you're supposed to be ready at all times."

Rolling my eyes, I glared at him. "Shut it buddy boy. Give me time to get used to this."

And without another word the two continued on their ride into the countryside.

_**5:00 pm**_

Bringing the horses back into the stable, Josh and I got off before walking back to the truck. "Let me grab some stuff and we're on another part of our adventure."

Grabbing an unseen picnic basket from the back, Josh grabbed my hand before walking into the stable. Motioning to go up the ladder, I climbed up before Josh followed me.

Collapsing on a bay of hay, I sighed feeling my joints groan with every move I took. "This feels good."

"You're going to be sore tomorrow . . . just for your information." Shaking my head, I looked at him.

"Great . . . I've got dance tomorrow afternoon and just what I need." I shot him a grin before looking curiously into the basket. "What do you have there cowboy?"

"Well I was thinking a picnic for two in the hayloft? How does that sound to you Miss Bolton?"

Sighing, I nodded. "Sounds heavenly to me."

"But first, I have this for you." Grabbing a bag that was stashed behind a bale of hay, Josh handed it over to me.

Searching in the bag, I grinned seeing a dark brown cowboy's hat. "Am I now a cowgirl?"

"You sure are babe." Leaning forward, he kissed me quickly before pulling back. "I love you babe and I'm proud of you for trying horseback riding instead of backing out of it."

"Once I got use to it, it was a lot of fun. Thanks for bringing me."

"Not a problem. I figured it'd be something fun for us to do."

An early dinner was served as the two of us talked happily about school and what was happening in our individual households.

Picking up everything, we headed back to his truck before getting in. Looking over at him, I smiled brightly. "Thanks again Josh. This was the best date ever."

"I'm glad you had fun. I just wanted to see you smile so my mission was accomplished."

Pulling up to my house, Josh helped me out of his truck before we walked into the house hand in hand. Rolling my eyes, I heard the familiar sounds of my family coming from the kitchen.

"Hey guys."

"Finally the missing piece of our puzzle returns!" Aidan grinned as I slapped his shoulder.

"Be nice. Josh and I had a date."

Waving a hand in front of their faces, my family members looked at me with weird looks on their faces. "Yuck something stinks!"

Looking down at my dirty jeans, I grinned before raising my hand. "That'll be me . . . I guess."

Shrugging my shoulders, my brothers ran from the room as mom and dad looked at me. "I'm shocked, Belle. I didn't expect you to walk through this house all dirty. Where did you two go for your date?"

"Josh took me horseback riding." I grinned before mom nodded her head.

"Did you have fun?"

"They went rolling around the hay lofts!" Aidan's head popped into the kitchen as I glared at him.

"You're a dead man." And with that I started my chase through the house to murder a certain brother of mine. Running after my brother, I realized that no matter how much others think that the new baby being brought into this world wouldn't be loved, they are all wrong.

* * *

**There you guys go. Feedback would be wonderful. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers . . . you guys are amazing! Happy 2008 to everyone!**


	62. Chapter 60

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Also thank you to MandySueeeee for her help in this chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters**

* * *

**March 21st, 2032 6:00 pm**

"Bolton family to the living room." Gabi yelled up the stairs waiting for the pairs of feet to hit the stairs.

"Mom! We're busy up here!" Mack called back as Gabi rolled her eyes.

Tapping her feet and looking into the kitchen, Gabi grinned. "Bolton family if you're not down here in two minutes, then extra chores for everyone."

Going into the living room, Gabi took a seat on the couch and waiting for her family to trickle into the room. Looking up at the picture that was taken seven years ago, Gabi smiled. Thinking back, she wondered when the days had gone.

Hearing a pair of feet on the stairs, she smiled seeing her oldest walk down with a grin on her face. "What took you so long to get down here?"

"We're arguing about the task you gave us. I finally broke down and told them that they could each pick one name. They're gonna be down in a minute."

Nodding, Gabi smiled at Mack. "What's happening with you baby girl?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Mack smiled. "I'm just anxious to get done with school and for it to be summer."

"I remember those days. Enjoy the days with your friends and don't worry about anything. You're going to graduate and before you know it, you'll be a high school graduate."

"Thanks mom." Mack kissed her mom's forehead before noise was on the stairs following by yelling by her husband.

"Into the living room! Aidan Xavier, you know better than to play on the stairs with your siblings."

"Sorry dad. It wasn't my fault though! Lily and J.J. started it and I was in the process of breaking it up." Aidan grinned as Troy shook his head.

"Now that we're all here," Gabi started while looking at her eight kids, "I sent you on a mission about an hour ago and I'm wondering if you have results."

The eight kids just looked at one another before slowly nodding and grinning. "Yes mom, we have our names picked out."

"Ok, your dad and I are waiting to hear them." Troy looked at Gabi with a grin. "Who wants to go first?"

Lily and Cassie both giggled before standing up and linking their arms together. Both had identical grins on their faces before clearing their throats. "After lots of thought and many discussions, we have each come up with a name."

Lily batted her eyelashes innocently before looking at the paper in front of her. "I chose Brianna Nicole Bolton for the baby's name."

"Well I chose Madison Riley Bolton for my baby's name." And with that, the two curtsied before handing Gabi their pieces of paper.

Looking at the remaining six kids, Gabi and Troy motioned them to get the show on the road. J.J. stood up with a bright grin on his face.

"Even though the baby is a girl, I picked a name that could be used either way. My name is Cameron Alexa Bolton."

Gabi grinned proud at how well J.J. was handling that the baby was a girl. "Thanks baby."

Jake was next and just like his older brother, he followed his suit. "Just like J.J., I picked a name that could go either way. My name for the baby is Jordyn Sophia Bolton."

Down to the old four, they shot looks to one another trying to get the others to go. Gabi and Troy noticed that and randomly chose who was next. "Josh, go!"

Sighing, Josh got up with a smile on his face. "My name for my new little sister is Lauren Michelle Bolton."

Gabi nodded before accepting his piece of paper. Looking over the names so far, she smiled knowing which ones she liked. "Anabelle you're next."

Standing in front of her family, Belle grinned brightly. "I had several names that I liked but I finally narrowed it down to one. My name for my new sister is Abbigail Grace Bolton."

Troy grinned brightly while Gabi rolled her eyes. Abbigail had always been on of Troy's all time favorite girl's name. This time, he might finally get his name to the final three but knowing his wife, she would veto his vote. "Thanks Belle. Aidan, you're next buddy."

"My name is a mixture of mine and Carly's favorite names. My name for my new sister is Kendra Aimee Bolton."

Gabi's grin got wider as she heard the name from her son's mouth. Aidan handed his paper over before kissing his mom's cheek. "I knew you'd like it."

Patting his cheek, Gabi kissed it before sending him back to his seat. "Mackenzie you're up baby girl."

Clearing her throat, Mack stood up in front of her family and grinned. "Mom I know you lost grandma last year and we've been through a lot as a family. So my name for the baby is Ava Maria Bolton due to grandma's favorite name was Ava and her middle name was Maria."

Gabi's eyes welded up with tears the instant Mack had finished. Beckoning her over, Gabi hugged her oldest daughter before kissing her. "I love you baby."

"I love you too mom."

Wiping her tears away, Gabi looked at Troy before looking at the kids. "First off, I love all the names. You guys did an excellent job picking out names. Dad and I are going to talk them over, narrow it down to three, and then from then, when your sister is born, we'll pick the one that fits her. Sound good?"

The kids all grinned before nodding their heads. "Sounds good mom!"

The four younger ones disappeared while the older ones stayed in their places. "What names are you guys thinking of?"

Gabi looked at Troy who just shook his head. "I like Ava Maria and Kendra Aimee . . . aww hell I love all the names."

The four laughed before turning their attentions to their dad. "I love all the names as well but I thought of another name that your mom doesn't even know about yet."

Belle looked between her parents before letting her eyes fall on her dad. "What's the name, dad?"

"If I was a girl, my name was supposed to be Emily so I love that name and then in recent years, I've started loving the name Jade. So my name is Emily Jade."

Gabi's eyes went wide while looking at her husband. "I love that name," which was followed by a slap that landed on his stomach.

"What was that for?"

"You added another name to the list that I like."

We all laughed as mom buried her face in dad's chest.

**11:00 pm**

Throwing her head back, Gabi groaned loudly. Over in the bathroom area, Troy groaned the same time his wife did. He knew they were in for a long night due to the name game. It made Troy smile to see the kids working together to get Jake and J.J. to realize that they were all a family and no matter what the baby would be, it would be coming into a family of love.

"Troy?" Gabi's loving, whiny voice called as he rinsed his mouth out. "Will you come here please?"

Wiping his mouth, Troy turned and made his way into bedroom area. Gabi had books and books stacked in front of her with the biggest grin on her face. Sitting to the left of her was a pink notebook with doodles and baby names.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"We need to talk about names." Kissing her lips, he sat down on the bed before looking over her list. "I have the kids' names listed her along with other names I like."

"We need to narrow this list down to three names, Gabi."

"I know but I love all the names . . ." Giving him the puppy dog face, Troy shook his head.

"I know you do baby but our daughter is not going to have twenty three different names." Giggle, Gabi shook her head.

"I hear you. But you wanna know something?" Lowering her voice, Gabi looked up into his blue eyes.

"What?"

"I do love the name you chose." And with that she kissed him soundly. Pulling back, a pout came across her face as he chuckled.

"And what name was that?"

"Emily Jade but I changed it. It's now spelled E-m-i-l-i-e-e. And I love the name." Kissing him again, Gabi grinned when they pulled back.

"So now we have two other names to finish off our list."

"Which names do you like babe?" Gabi asked looking over at him.

"Truthfully, I like Ava Maria, after your mom." And once he said that, the tears returned as Troy cuddled her close to him.

"Babe . . . I'm sorry I'm making you cry."

Kissing the top of her head softly, Troy rubbed her back while listening to her sob. Troy knew Gabi had a hard time accepting her mom's death and he knew this pregnancy was especially hard since her mom had been with her with the others.

Looking up at him with red, teary eyes, Gabi smiled. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too babe." Kissing her forehead, he hugged her close to his side. "We gotta figure out the third name."

"I know and I've been thinking about that. And there's one I like more than the others." Gabi sighed before looking at her husband. "I like Jake's . . . Jordyn Sophia."

Troy grinned brightly before nodding his head. "I was leaning towards that name as well."

"So we have our three names: Emiliee Jade, Ava Maria, and Jordyn Sophia."

And the two kissed knowing their daughter's name was narrowed down.

**April 2****nd****, 2032 6:30 am**

"Come on Bolton children . . ." Gabi yelled up the stairs. "You're going to be late for school."

Walking back into the kitchen, Gabi sipped her coffee and listened to the fury that was taking place upstairs. Rubbing her expanding belly, she felt the little girl kick and move around in the small space.

"Why do we have to get up so early?" Mack whined coming into the kitchen.

"You have school sweetheart. Just think . . . starting in August, you can set your own schedule."

Grinning, Mack fixed her cereal before sitting at the table. "Oh what a sweet day that'll be."

The other three came rushing into the kitchen to fix their breakfast. "What's happening tonight?"

"Brandon and I have a date!" Mack grinned as her mom shook her head.

"Movies, party . . ." Gabi's head snapped up at the word party.

"What kind of party?"

Aidan grinned while looking at his mom. "Don't worry; a couple of people are coming over tonight just to hang out. We'll be in the basement watching movies and play pool."

"Thanks for the warning Aidan! Does you dad know?" Gabi continued to rub her baby bump trying to get the baby to calm down.

"Yeah he knows. I asked him because I knew that would push you over the edge, stress-wise, and he agreed that I could."

Nodding her head, Gabi smiled. "Sounds good. What about you, Josh and Belle?"

"I'm hanging out at Miranda's house tonight." Josh finished his cereal before dropping the bowl into the sink.

"And Belle?"

"I'm working at the studio until five then Josh and I are hanging out with friends tonight. We're going to the movies before hanging out at the diner." Recently, Belle had gotten a job at the dance studio she had taken dance lessons from for many years and work there four days a week.

The swinging door opened before Troy appeared. "Good morning Boltons . . . how are we doing today?"

Gabi looked at her husband strangely before he came over and kissed her cheek. "Good morning wifey."

"Good morning husband. What's got you so happy this morning?"

Troy grinned before looking into Gabi's eyes. "Well last night was pretty good . . ."

"DAD! Why did you have to go there? We're your children . . . we don't need to know anything that goes on behind closed doors." Belle complained as Gabi hit Troy's shoulder.

"You're evil." Gabi whispered before Troy kissed her again.

"I know but it keeps the kids on their toes."

The kids shook their heads before looking at their parents with disgust. "Yeah but most parents would be embarrassed to talk about sex with their kids . . . and we're lucky enough not to have those parents."

"But when has your dad or I been normal?" Gabi questioned as the kids rolled their eyes.

"That's true." Mack nodded before looking at the clock.

"We're gonna be late. Let's go Bolton children." Mack said walking out of the kitchen and getting her stuff together.

"And just like that, they're gone." Gabi whispered before looking at the still swinging door.

"They're just going to school; they'll be home later." Troy said looking at his emotional wife.

"I know but they're growing up so fast . . ." Her tears had come as Troy sighed.

"How about you go crawl back in bed and I'll get the younger four up and get them out to the bus?"

Gabi hesitated before agreeing. "Sounds good. Will you remind Lily and Cassie that they both have dance after school with Belle?"

Troy nodded before kissing her. "I will. Now go to bed and I'll take care of everything."

Gabi walked up three stairs before turning around in surprise. "Oh tell the boys that they have soccer practice. When they get home, I'll drop them off before I take the girls to dance."

"Why don't we get Mack to take Belle and the girls to dance and Aidan to take the boys to soccer so you don't have to stress yourself out?"

Gabi shrugged her shoulders before nodding. "That'll work. I'm going to bed now."

"Finally . . ." Troy mumbled under his breath as Gabi shook her head.

"I don't even want to know what that comment was about. Good night babe."

"Good night, Troy. Have a good day at the diner."

Watching her walk up the stairs, Troy headed back into the kitchen to clean up the morning's dishes before the next crowd came through.

**7:00 pm**

Mack and Brandon walked hand in hand walking through the streets of Albuquerque. The two had dinner and now were going for dessert at the diner.

"What's going on in your mind?"

Smiling brightly, Mack turned to him. "Just about my day and how busy it's been."

"What did you do all day? I saw you sitting in your classes at school today."

"After school I had to take Belle and the girls to dance, wait there while they had their dance lessons, then took the girls home before getting ready for tonight."

"Sounds like fun." Brandon grinned as Mack hit his stomach hard.

Stopping in front of the diner, Brandon opened the door before allowing Mack to go in front of him. The two found a table in the middle of the restaurant before spotting Belle, Josh and their friends at a big table.

"Good evening you two . . ." Jason grinned as he came over with our drinks.

"Hey dad . . . I thought you were at home tonight." Brandon looked at his father as Mack continued to grin.

"Nah your mom was having her basket party and I decided to get the hell outta there. Everyone's gone and I decided to come work tonight. What can I get you two?"

"Two strawberry sundaes with whipped cream and two cherries on top." Brandon ordered as Mack shook her head.

"Coming right up."

Watching his dad leave, Mack turned to Brandon. "What's up with the sundaes?"

"Apparently you don't remember our deal?"

Confusion crossed her eyes as she continued to look at him. "Our deal?"

"I'm about seven months late but I figured late is better than never." Mack still looked confused as Brandon smiled.

"On the night of the accident, Mack, I promised we'd go for sundaes but due to the accident, we never made it. So tonight, we're making up for the sundaes we never had."

And with that the two dug into their sundaes and enjoy a quiet evening hanging out, just the two of them.

* * *

**There you guys go! Feedback would be wonderful. Thank you to all my loyal readers and reviewers!**


	63. Chapter 61

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters**

* * *

**March 31****st****, 2032 3:00 pm**

Walking up to the door, Josh Danforth rang the doorbell while hearing two pairs of feet rush towards the door. With a grin, he watched the door be thrown open before seeing the two grinning faces. "JOSH!"

"Hey guys what's happening?" Walking inside, he stayed in the foyer while greeting his girlfriend's younger brothers.

"Mom's making us stay in today. She doesn't want us going out." J.J. sighed while shuffling his feet.

"Oh really? That's too bad."

"She doesn't want us getting muddy." Josh shook his head hearing J.J. and Jake groan. It had been raining the past four days thus he understood where Belle's mom was coming from.

Footsteps on the stairs caught his attention before looking up and smiling. "Josh . . . what a lovely surprise. I didn't hear the doorbell."

"Hey Gabi. Your younger ones heard it and opened the door for me." Standing up straight, Gabi smiled.

"They're about to drive me crazy." Nodding at the two kids, Josh grinned.

"My mom's the same. She had to get my dad to take them to the basketball court just to get their energy out."

"Troy's going to have to do that too." Walking into the kitchen, she motioned Josh to follow her. "Belle's not here at the moment. She's at dance with the two younger girls."

Josh's face fell temporarily forgetting his girlfriend had dance. "Oh I forgot. What time is she out?"

Looking behind her at the clock, Gabi bit on her lip. "They'll be out at 5:30."

Nodding, Josh smiled weakly. "Mack's supposed to pick them up, but why don't you pick her up? Surprise her."

Josh looked at his girlfriend's mom before grinning. "I'll do that. Thanks Gabi."

"No problem Josh. Do you and my daughter have any plans for tonight?"

Thinking about the night ahead, Josh smiled and nodded a little. "Yeah we do but we'll be home relatively early."

"Ok; just drop Lily and Cassie off and we'll see you two later."

Leaving the house, Josh got in his car before cranking the engine and backed out of the driveway. Driving down the streets of Albuquerque, he never really appreciated the fact that his hometown was small enough that he knew almost all of the residents. Or the fact that his father was a mini-celebrity within the town.

Pulling into the Dance Arts Center, where Lily, Cassie and Belle had dance, Josh turned off the engine before getting out of the car. Opening the door, he walked inside before smiling at the receptionist. Meeting her eyes, he walked up to the desk.

"Good afternoon . . . how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Anabelle Bolton . . . is she available?" Josh put his best professional voice forward as the woman smiled.

Looking at the computer, she clicked a few buttons before looked back up at the teenager. "She's actually teaching a class right now but you can go through that entry way, then up the stairs. The first door on the left is her room; you can slip in and wait for her."

Josh smiled before nodding. "Thank you."

Following her directions, Josh jogged up the stairs before his eyes widened seeing a hug gym laid out with all the gymnastic equipment. Balance beams, parallel bars, a huge floor mat, and vaults were spread out across the gym. Several trampolines were scattered around the gym as well. And in the very back of the gym was a huge foam pit for the students to play in.

Finding the door on the left, Josh quickly went in. Slipping in, Josh took a seat on the edge unnoticed by Belle. She laughed at something one of the students said before walking over to the stereo located on the other side of the room.

"All right, I want you guys to do that again. And I want to see it perfect." Belle's strong, tired voice rang out across the wooden floored room.

Josh watched in amazement that the thirteen girls in the room lined up obediently. Belle leaned against the mirror covered wall and watched the girls with an eagle's eye. Quick to point out mistakes, she tapped her foot to the beat of old 'N SYNC song.

Josh chuckled at how deeply concentrated his girlfriend was as she directed her students into the next part of the dance. Watching her carefully, he truly got how dedicated and passionate she was about the art of dance.

"Girls watch . . ." She ran a hand through her messy hair before showing the girls the correct way to do the dance.

"Miss Belle . . . that's hard." One of the girls whined before Belle broke down the dance steps into counts of eight.

Starting the music again, Belle counted off the eight beats while watching her students do the dance with fewer mistakes than before. Josh, in that moment, fell in love with her all over again.

"Ok you guys, you take a water break. Five minutes and we'll go through the entire dance again."

Watching the girls run out of the room, Josh's eyes were on Belle. She took a sip from her water bottle before going to the middle of the dance floor and doing a dance of her own. Making faces in the mirror caused Josh to grin and shake his head before making his presence known.

"Great job."

Turning and looking at the corner, Belle grinned before rushing into her boyfriend's arms. Josh picked him up before spinning around. "Hey you. What are you doing here?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Josh grinned. "Just wanted to see you teach; besides you forgot to tell me you were working. I stopped by the house but your mom said you were here instead."

Rolling her eyes, Belle looked at her boyfriend with a smirk. "I always work Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. It's been that way since summer."

"Sorry . . . sometimes I forget. Besides I told your mom that you and I had plans but I also told her we'd be home early."

"Sweet! You've never been here before have you?" Belle went to turn off the music before looking over her shoulder at him.

"Well I've dropped Chelsea and Michelle off here to do dance before but never been inside and up here." Belle bobbed her head before taking his hand.

"Well then I guess I can give you an official tour." Walking out the door, she dragged him around showing him different parts of the gym. "Now we have to go find my class and see what's taking them so long."

They walked down the stairs before seeing the girls huddled around something. Clearing her throat, the girls turned around with wide eyes to look at their teacher. "Let's go girls. You're two minutes too long."

Josh chuckled as the girls scampered up the stairs and back into the dance room. Belle threw him a look before jogging up the stairs giving him no choice but to follow her.

Once they were all back in the dance room, Josh took a seat in the front with his back against the mirrored wall. Belle grinned before going over to the CD player. Pressing play she watched the girls get into formation before doing the dance.

Taking the opportunity, Belle went and sat down by Josh pointing out mistakes the girls did. Josh slipped his hand in Belle's before watching the girls.

"Where are Lily and Cassie?"

"They're two doors down doing ballet. They'll be done when I'm done. They've got gymnastics yet to do."

"What else do you teach today?" Looking up at the clock, Belle smiled before shaking her head.

"I've got four and five year old gymnastics at 4, then 11 and 12 year old gymnastics at 4:30 until 5:30."

Josh shook his head, now understand why his girlfriend was so tired Friday nights. "Mind if I stay and watch?"

"I would love you too. Then you get to see how talented I am." She grinned wickedly before getting up and looking at the clock.

"All right girls, we have fifteen minutes. What do you wanna do? Work on your dance more or go out into the gym and show me what you have?"

All the girls voted in favor of going out to the gym. Linking hands, Belle led Josh to the massive gym and told him to stay on the sidelines.

"Who's going first?" Belle yelled putting on a mixture CD that Josh had made her for her birthday. Josh shook his head as his girlfriend called on one of her students to go.

"Hey Josh . . . remember these girls are 7 and 8; our sisters' ages." Belle winked before calling a girl named Callie to perform.

Josh was in amazement as she did a series of flips and turns. Shaking his head, he couldn't ever image doing that.

"Who's next?"

"Go Miss Belle."

Looking over at Josh, Belle bit her lip before smiling. "Wanna see me?"

Josh nodded. Watching Belle go to the corner of the big blue mat, she put her hands high in the air before running and doing a series of flips and turns. She landed each of them with precise. The girls and Josh clapped after she was done.

"Thank you . . . thank you." Bowing, she giggled before clapping her hands. "Girls our dance hour is over. I will see you guys next Wednesday."

Watching the girls say goodbye to one another, Belle sighed before coming to sit by Josh. "I love my job but some days are harder than others."

"I can understand. Same thing at the diner; some days are a lot of fun, others drain me completely."

Josh watched Belle sit there and close her eyes. Rubbing her back, Belle groaned at the thought of teaching again. "What time is your next class?"

"In about five minutes. Let me just lay here then I'll go collect my kids."

Commotion caught his attention as another class got let out. He saw the blonde and dark hair heads of Lily and Cassie run out the door. The two saw Josh and Belle sitting there and headed over to them.

"Whatcha doing?" Lily asked sitting in front of the couple.

"Waiting until 4:00 when my next class comes. What are you doing?"

"Miss Audra said we're supposed to be getting water but I'm not thirsty." Cassie said as Lily quickly agreed.

Looking at her boyfriend, Belle grinned. "Will you go get my blue water bottle from the room?"

Nodding, Josh got up and quickly went to get it before handing it over to Belle. "Take a couple sips girls. You're going to need it when you do gymnastics."

The girls rolled their eyes at their big sister's advice but complied anyways. "Good . . . Josh is taking us home tonight; so when your class is done, you need to meet here, ok?"

"Okie Dokie Belle. We've gotta go. There's Miss Audra."

And with that, the two girls ran off without a goodbye. Belle rolled her eyes before looking over to Josh. "I'm going to collect my next class. Stay here?"

Nodding, he watched her walk away. Grinning, he knew that was the woman he was going to marry one day and nothing could stop him.

**5:00 pm**

Sitting on the trampoline next to Belle, Josh was in amazement. Shaking his head in disbelief caused Belle to giggle. "A little over your head Danforth?"

"Just a little. How old are these girls again?"

"11 and 12 year olds. Think back . . . what did you do at that age?"

"I played basketball all day . . . usually with your brother." Belle shook her head before smiling.

"I forgot about that. I was starting to wonder if you were purposely stalking our house or you just love it that much more than your house." Josh smiled before hearing her yell.

"Nah I just thought there was a cute dirty blonde there who had captured my heart. I was hoping she would notice me but she was way too shy to speak up."

She slapped him before turning her attention back to her class. "Shut up! Quit being mean, Joshua. Come on."

Getting off the trampoline, Belle and Josh walked over to where the girls were doing back tucks and back flips.

"Hey Belle . . . Can your boyfriend do this?" One of the girls asked as Josh grinned and watched her. She proceeded to do a back tuck before grinning brightly.

"I can on the trampoline . . . I'd kill myself if I did that."

The girls laughed as Josh grinned brightly causing them to laugh harder. "I can do this though."

Josh took a breath before doing a cartwheel with a back flip. Belle's face was priceless as her boyfriend joined them. "Since when can you do a back flip?"

"Since Nolan and I started doing our back flip challenges. Chelsea has joined us now and we do it regularly." Josh grinned brightly as his girlfriend looked away.

"Love you babe." Josh blew a kiss in her direction as she stuck her tongue out.

"Shut it!" Turning back to her students, Belle finished teaching before letting them go.

After cleaning up the gym, Belle went and stuck her head in Cassie and Lily's dance room before coming back out. "They're just finishing up. Thanks for sticking around this afternoon."

Josh grinned before kissing her quickly. "No problem. I had fun and your face after I did the back flip was priceless."

Belle shook her head before laughing. "Yeah because I never knew you could do it."

"It's true what they say; you learn something new everyday." He said as Lily and Cassie ran up to them.

"Let's go home." The two shouted before the four of them left the gym and headed out to Josh's car.

**6:00 pm**

"What are you doing here man?" Aidan asked coming into the living room.

Josh rolled his eyes before twiddling his fingers. "Waiting for your younger sister to get her butt in gear. We're hanging out tonight."

Confusion crossed the older Bolton's face before nodding slowly. "Aren't you two dating and not 'hanging out'?"

"Belle doesn't want to call it a date tonight so we're not. We're calling it hanging out."

"Leave it to my sister." Aidan rolled his eyes before hearing her strong voice upstairs.

"Lillian Tess and Brooklyn Cassidy stay out of my room and leave my things alone."

"But they're pretty and fun to play with." Lily's equally strong voice came back as Josh and Aidan traded looks.

"MOTHER!"

"Anabelle Jacqueline fix it on your own. It's your beef with your sisters and I'm not getting involved." Came the matron of the household's response as she stood in the kitchen and continued to make dinner.

"Ouch good luck tonight man. I'll go and try to see if I can help the situation along." Aidan walked up the stairs after giving his friend a pat on the back.

"Girls . . . leave each other alone. Lily, Cassie stay out of Belle's room. Belle, quit yelling at the girls; don't you have a date waiting downstairs?"

"Aidan Xavier quit getting in everyone's business." Belle exclaimed as Aidan grinned.

"I'm the older brother thus my job to get into other's businesses. Go; Josh's waiting downstairs for you."

"But I have nothing to wear." She whined as Aidan gave her a look.

Walking into her room, he pulled out a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and her brown and pink shoes. "There's your outfit for the night. Now go!"

Fifteen minutes after Aidan walked upstairs, Belle finally walked down them. Josh stood and kissed her forehead before giving her a look. "Finally; I was worried we were going to have to order in."

Giving him a look, she pushed back before walking into the kitchen. "Josh and I are leaving now. I'll be home later."

"Did you figure things out with your sisters?"

Nodding, she stole a piece of carrot her mom was cutting. "Aidan had to get his big nose in the middle of it but we figured it out. They're upstairs in the playroom."

Gabi smiled. "Good now go have fun on your date. We'll see you later."

"Ok."

Leaving the kitchen, Belle grabbed Josh's hand before heading out. They headed to the park where Josh had a picnic laid out for just the two of them.

**8:30 pm**

Listening to the ringing phone, Belle quickly picked it up before putting it to her ear. "Hello?"

Josh watched Belle on the phone and smiled brightly. Her mannerisms were identical to those of Gabi. They laughed the same and smiled perfectly. He had forgotten a long time ago that Gabi wasn't Belle's biological mother; Belle was Gabi's daughter just like Mack and Lily were.

"Who was that?" Watching Belle toss the phone aside, she smiled.

"My mom invited us to the diner to have sundaes with the rest of the family in a little bit. I told her we'd be there; if that's all right?"

"Sounds perfect. My parents said they would be there later on tonight as well."

"From what mom said, it sounds like a reunion of sorts. So who knows who's all going to be there?"

"Oh I can probably guess who's all going to be there." Josh gave his girlfriend a look. "I'm guessing it going to be a 'high school' reunion of sorts, if you know what I mean."

"Oh I'm getting the drift all right. It's going to be just gang with all their kids."

"Well at least we'll entertained. Your siblings will be there along with mine and when Michelle and your sisters get together, that's always a great time."

"Oh yea. They're a riot." Rolling her head back onto his shoulder, she sighed in pure happiness. "Our families are going to be great in-laws on day; aren't they?"

"Oh course they are. They've known each other since high school. Our dads' have been best friends since their diaper days. My parents love you and of course, your parents love me too. We've got the sweetest deal possible."

"I love you Josh."

"I love you too Anabelle."

Getting off the ground, Josh held out his hand for Belle to take. Gathering the supplies, the two headed back to Josh's truck before heading out.

The drive down to the diner was a quiet one. Belle stared dreamily out of the window as Josh drove. Pulling in front of the diner, Josh looked over at his girlfriend. "Ready?"

"Yeah let's go."

Hand in hand, the two walked into the diner and were greeted by their friends and family alike. Belle greeted her parents before moving on to greet her boyfriend's parents and her other 'aunts' and 'uncles', eventually ending up in the 'kids' room where all her 'cousins' and siblings were.

The ending at the diner was the perfect ending to a night of perfection.

* * *

**There you guys go. Feedback would be loved. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers!**


	64. Chapter 62

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Thanks to TroylovesGabriella for her idea that is used in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters**

* * *

**April 13****th****, 2032 6:45 am**

Walking slowly downstairs, Aidan placed his hand on his abdomen. He cringed with each stepped closer he got to the kitchen. Swinging open the door, he was the last Bolton child to arrive in the kitchen. Both of his parents were standing by the counter watching the activity around the kitchen.

"Good morning Aidan!" His mom's cheerful greeting only caused him to groan even more.

"Morning." Aidan carefully sat down in the chair before carefully pouring cereal into his bowl.

"Aidan?" Gabi called watching her son's actions carefully. "What's wrong?"

Aidan looked at his mom before frowning. "The right side of my stomach hurts. Can I stay home?"

"Did you sleep on it funny?" Troy asked throwing his question into the mix.

"I slept on my stomach all night. I have no idea what's wrong."

"Take your time and don't do any sharp turns. If it gets worst, call me and I'll take you to the doctor." Gabi said as Aidan nodded. "And no you can't stay home today. I've got errands to run."

Turning back to his cereal, Aidan ate carefully trying not to make any sudden movements. Before he knew it, it was time to head off to school.

"Aidan, I mean it; if it gets worst, call me and I'll come pick you up."

Rolling his head, Aidan bent down and kissed his mom's cheek before standing up. "Don't worry about me; just worry about keeping my sister safe."

It was Gabi's turned to roll her eyes. "Your sister is safe and sounds. However, your older sister is going to leave without you if you don't hurry."

"Bye mom."

And as fast as he could in his condition, Aidan rushed out the door and into his sister's car. "What took you so long?"

"Mom was giving me the third degree. Sorry." Looking out the window, he gazed at the passing streets as his sister drove them to school.

Pulling into the school's parking lot, the four Boltons went their separate ways. Mack and Belle meet up with their boyfriends while Josh met up with Miranda and Aidan headed towards his locker. Walking slowly down the hallway, he grinned seeing a dirty blonde hair beauty standing next to the 325 locker.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning yourself. How's this wonderful April treating you?" Carly smiled before leaning up and giving him a quick kiss.

"Awful." Aidan grimaced as another pierce of pain shot through his side.

Putting her hand on his shoulder, Carly looked at him with concern. "Are you all right?"

Scrunching his face up with pain, Aidan shook his head. "No. I tried staying home but mom wouldn't let me. She thinks I slept on it wrong. But it hurts way more than that."

The bell rung signaling classes would start in five minutes. Carly gave Aidan a final look. "Try not to move so much. I love you and I'll see you in third period history."

Aidan smiled before watching her walk off. He started off to his own class which happened to be with Josh Danforth and his own grandfather. Walking into the classroom, Aidan painfully took his seat in the front right by Jack Bolton's desk.

"Are you doing all right Aidan?" Looking up, Aidan shook his head.

"Not really grandpa. My stomach's killing me." Putting his head on his desk, Jack looked at his grandson closely.

Hearing the final bell, Jack started calling roll while keeping a close eye on Aidan. He watched Aidan grow considerably paler before slumping in his chair before calling the office.

"It's Jack . . . I need you to call 9-1-1; it's Aidan Bolton. He's moaning and holding his stomach closely. It might be his appendix."

Looking over, Aidan had gotten the attention of Josh Danforth. "Josh?"

"Yes Mr. Bolton?" Josh's smile faded seeing how serious his teacher was.

"I need you to go get Belle, Mack, Josh, Brandon, Carly, and Miranda from their classes." Josh nodded before turning to his teacher.

"Do you want Mack to go to the hospital or go home?"

"Gabi will probably want them up at the hospital so tell her to head to Mercy."

Watching him run from the room, Jack picked up the phone before dialing his son's house. Waiting for it to ring, he tapped his foot before hearing Troy's cheery voice.

"Good morning Bolton residence."

"Troy its dad. I need you to listen to me. I just had the office call an ambulance. It's for Aidan."

"What's wrong dad?" Troy's frantic voice came over the phone as the door opened and two paramedics came walking through. Jack pointed to Aidan before they started working.

"His stomach pains increased to the point where he was slumping in his chair. They're going to take him to Mercy and I've all ready gotten the other kids out of class; Mack's going to drive them to the hospital."

"Thanks dad. Gabi and I will be up at the hospital shortly." And with that the phone conversation was cut off.

"What are his symptoms?" The paramedic asked as Jack came over.

Looking at his grandson's pale face caused Jack to worry. "He came into the room about 20 minutes ago and was complaining about stomach pains."

The paramedics finished loading Aidan up before pushing the stretcher out of the room and down the hallway. Jack looked up and saw one of the other teachers standing there.

"Go on Jack; we'll keep your room for you today. Go be with your family."

And without another word, Jack walked out of the room and headed for the office. Rounding the corner, he ran into his grandchildren all who had worried looks on their faces.

"They just rolled Aidan out. Is he going to be all right?" Belle asked clinging to Danforth for dear life.

"They're going to take him to the hospital to do tests but we'll have to wait and see. Come on; let's go."

"Mack can you drive your car?" Nodding a little, tears had yet to be shed by the 17 year old.

"Josh how about you and Miranda come with me? That way you guys will have room in Mack's car."

Jack looked at the seven sad faces, instantly sadness came over him for them. They had all been through so much in such a short period of time that it was almost as if they expected another tragedy to happen.

**Bolton Household**

Placing the phone down, Troy turned and looked at his wife. She had been humming to herself as she cleaned up the morning's dishes.

"Troy who was on the phone?" She called cheerfully before turning and looking at him. "Who was it?"

"It was dad; he said an ambulance is on its way to the school."

The glass, before he could do anything, slipped out of her hands and went crashing onto the ground with a loud breaking noise. "What?"

"Aidan's stomach pains had gotten worse from when we sent him to school. Dad said that he was pale and was slumping in his chair. He told the office to go ahead and call an ambulance. It's taking him to Mercy."

"Let's go." Not bothering to finish the kitchen or clean up the glass, Gabi headed towards the door.

"Uh Gabs?" Turning around she shot him an annoyed look before tapping her toes.

"Our son is being rushed to the hospital and all you can do is stand there? What is wrong with you?"

"I'm looking out for you sweetheart. I don't think the entire hospital needs to see you dressed in your nighttime apparel."

Looking down, Gabi smiled realizing she hadn't changed out of her pajamas yet. "I better go get dressed."

"Good idea sweetheart." Watching her rush upstairs, Troy quickly cleaned up the broken glass before walking back to the foyer.

"Has the other kids been informed?" Gabi called.

"Yeah dad sent someone to get them. He said Mack's going to drive them to the hospital."

"Good . . . ok I'm ready. Let's go."

And with that, the two rushed off to the place they had come to fear the most.

**Mercy Hospital's Waiting Room (10:00 am)**

Sitting here with her feet pulled up to her chest, Carly looked around the waiting room at the other people waiting. She wasn't worried about them at the current moment; it was her boyfriend, Aidan that occupied her mind at the moment.

At the current moment however, the what if game was going through her mind. As much as she wanted to close her eyes and wake up to this being a dream, she couldn't. Her mind wouldn't shut off and nothing would otherwise cure the fact that Aidan was back behind the metal doors leaving her out in the waiting room with no information.

"Carly?"

Picking her head off of her knees, she looked over and saw Brandon, Danforth, and Josh all looking at her with concern. "How are you holding up?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she couldn't honestly answer that. Through everything that had happened, it had always been Aidan by her side; now it was her by herself and no one to comfort her.

Tears threatened to fall but she held them in check. Feeling the seat next to her move, Josh Danforth sat down before wrapping an arm around her. She instinctively placed her head on his shoulder while wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Hey, hey . . . he's going to be all right. It's probably just some bad indigestion or something. Aidan's strong and he's going to get through this." Josh smiled before looking at his best friend's girlfriend.

"You sure Josh?"

Hearing her voice lower to just above a whisper, Josh nodded. "I'm positive. As soon as we're done here, he's going to apologize to you a thousand times for making you worry so hard. He's going to be fine, Carly."

Nodding, her head returned to her knees before scoping out the waiting room. Commotion to her left caused Mack and Belle to get up and fly across the room.

Troy and Gabi entered with both girls planted firmly on their sides. They greeted everyone before stopping in front of Carly.

"Good morning Carly."

"Hi Troy, hi Gabi." Looking up into Aidan's parents eyes, she saw just as much worry and confusion as she was feeling at the current moment.

"We'll go find out what's going on from the doctor and let you know. All right sweetie?" Gabi asked as Carly nodded.

From the first time Carly had met Gabi, Gabi had always made her feel at home. Gabi instantly had put Carly at ease and the mutual respect between the two had never wavered since.

Carly watched the two stroll up to the nurse's desk before briefly speaking with the nurse on call. Troy nodded while holding Gabi's hand and both came back with a smile.

"The nurse is going to tell the doctor we're here and he'll be out shortly."

And so the ten individuals sat down and waited for the doctor to make his appearance. Jack stood and looked at his son before turning his attention to his daughter in law. "I'm going to call Amanda and tell her what's going on."

They both nodded before turning their attentions to Miranda, Josh, and Carly. "Did you guys call your parents and tell them what was going on?"

Carly shook her head before Mack spoke up. "We all ready did it for you Carly. Your mom said she'd be up in a little bit to keep you company."

"Thanks Mack." And her head went right back to her knee.

Before they could comfort Carly, the metal doors flew open and a white hair doctor came out with a bright smile on his face. "Family for Aidan's Bolton?"

Gabi and Troy walked up to him as everyone else crowded around. "Well we have our answer. Aidan is suffering from appendicitis which is going to require surgery; surgery which we hope to perform within the hour."

"Is Aidan going to be all right?" Gabi asked as the doctor nodded.

"He will be just fine. He's going to be off school tomorrow definitely but the day after, he can return to school and his normal activities."

"Can we see him before the surgery?" Troy asked as the doctor smiled.

"Of course you can but he's requested Carly to see him first." The doctor smiled as Carly stepped back.

"Me?"

"Aidan was very persistent that you come see him first." The doctor chuckled before shaking his head. "He begged me."

"That's Aidan for you." Mack spoke up letting some of the tension leave the room for a brief second.

"If you have no other questions, Carly will you please come with me?"

Looking at the doctor with fear in her eyes, Carly slowly followed behind the doctor through the metal doors. They walked around desks and down many hallways before he stopped at a door. "You can walk right through that door. He's in there; all I ask is that you don't excite him."

Nodding, Carly slowly pushed open the door before walking into the room. Her breath was taken away by seeing Aidan lying on the bed with his eyes shut and a bright smile on his face.

Sitting down in the chair and for the first time since Danforth had gotten her, Carly let out a big sigh of relief. The new sound caused Aidan to open his eyes and looked to his left.

"Hey."

"Hey Carly. What brings you to this awful place? Decided on a new man in your life?"

His jokester nature brought a smile to her face. "No . . . some idiot decided to get his appendix infected thus this idiot now needs surgery."

"That's gotta suck. Well at least this idiot has a mighty fine girl waiting for him to come out of surgery." Aidan grinned brightly before Carly shook her head.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Getting serious she looked at Aidan. "You scared me to death . . . never do that again, please?"

"To tell you the truth, I had myself pretty scared as well. I didn't know what was going on and the entire time the paramedics are telling me to stay calm."

"Well the doctor said you'll be back to normal in a few days. But the upside to this is that you get to miss school tomorrow and possibly the day after." Carly grinned as her boyfriend shook his head.

"I'd rather be in school than in Gabriella Bolton's school of boring days." Aidan sighed. "I'll be stuck on the couch the entire time . . . mom won't let me do anything."

"Aww you poor baby. It looks like I'm going to have to come rescue you."

"You better."

"I will . . . I promise." Pausing she looked carefully into his eyes. "I love you Aidan Bolton."

"I love you too Carly Davis."

Leaning over, she kissed him before hearing the door open. From around the corner came two anxious faces. "Are we interrupting?"

"Nah . . . besides I all ready put the moves on her. Mom . . . I'm going to be all right. It's just a dumb piece of skin that decided to get infected."

Gabi smiled at her son before kissing his forehead. "I know that . . . I just had to make sure."

Rolling his eyes, Aidan nodded. "Sure ya did mom. So do I have an entire fan club out in the waiting room?"

"Yeah you do. Belle, Josh, Josh, Miranda, Mack, and Brandon are all out there. They send their love and good luck wishes through us."

"Tell them I'm fine and I'll be even better after the surgery."

"Consider the message delivered. Good luck Aidan . . . even though you won't need it."

Aidan looked at his parents before turning his attention to his girlfriend. "Can I have a moment with Carly?"

Troy and Gabi both smiled before wishing their son good luck again before leaving the room.

After hearing the door shut, Aidan patted the side of the bed to get Carly's attention. "Come here you."

Once she was situated with his arms around her, Aidan spoke. "Listen to me Carly Anne Davis."

Getting her to look into his blue eyes, Aidan smiled. "I'm going to be fine. I know it's surgery but the doctors know what they're doing. I'll be in surgery for like an hour to two hours then I'll be in recovery. In no time, we're going to be hanging out like we usually do."

"I know but I can't help but think of all the bad surgery experiences."

"Carly Anne . . . I'm 16 years old; you're not going to be getting rid of me that quickly. You're stuck with me; always and forever."

"I love you Aidan."

"I love you too Car. Now quit worrying your pretty head about me and think of what we're going to do after I get out of the hospital."

The door opened again, this time revealing a nurse. She smiled sympathetically at the young couple before speaking. "I'm sorry but I have to prep him for surgery. You can wait in the hall and walk down to the doors with us, if you'd like."

Carly walked out into the halls and leaned against the wall while the nurse did whatever. She promised herself that no tears would fall but she couldn't help but to think about all the bad things that always went wrong in surgery.

The rolling of wheels caught her attention. Aidan had the biggest grin on his face as they wheeled him out of his room. "You're enjoying this right now aren't you?"

"You have to see the humor in this don't you Carly?"

"No what humor am I looking for?"

"We've always said we need to find ways to get out of school; well I think I just found one." Carly shook her head as she walked besides his gurney.

Feeling the gurney come to a stop, Carly turned to Aidan. Leaning over, she kissed him once more before pulling back. "I love you and I'll be seeing you soon."

"Oh you'll definitely be seeing me soon. And I love you too baby girl." Aidan said as Carly smiled.

"We're ready for you Aidan." The nurse pushed a button before the heavy metal door swung open.

Turning to Carly, the nurse smiled. "If you wait, I'll walk you back to the waiting room."

Nodding, she watched the nurse push Aidan's gurney through the door before reappearing and smiled politely at Carly. "I know you're going through a rough time but Dr. Kinzinka is one of the best surgeons in this hospital. He'll do a wonderful joy and before you know it, you'll be able to see Aidan again."

Carly thought about the words before smiling at the nurse. "Thank you."

"You're welcome sweetie. The waiting room is right through there."

Pushing through the doors, Carly joined the Boltons before pulling her knees to her chest. She remained quiet all the while listening to what was going around her.

**12:00 pm**

The door was pushed open and the doctor walked into the living room. Looking around the waiting room, he found the individual he was looking for.

"Well lookie who decided to make her appearance back in the hospital."

Gabi smiled before standing up. "Jordan . . . it's good to see you."

"I heard a rumor going around the OR that a certain Bolton has made her appearance back in this hospital."

Shaking her head, Gabi smiled. "Not me . . . my son had his appendix taken out."

"Oh I know that. I was his surgeon. He's in recovery right now."

Gabi relaxed as Troy came up to her side. "What's up?"

"Aidan's out of surgery. Jordan, this is my husband Troy. Troy this is Dr. Jordan Kinzinka; he was Aidan's surgeon."

The two shared handshakes before Gabi turned to the doctor. "How did Aidan do?"

"He did remarkably well. He was cracking jokes before we put him under but he threatened about having scars. Something about heads will be rolling . . ." Dr. Kinzinka shrugged his shoulders before chuckling.

"Sorry about that Jordan . . . but Aidan is somewhat of a jokester."

"Don't worry about it. He's in recovery and once we move him to a private room, I'll get the nurse to let you know."

"Sounds good. Thanks!"

Gabi and Troy headed back to the group before smiling. "Any news?"

Mack looked hopeful as well as Belle and Carly. "Yeah. Dr. Kinzinka just came out and said Aidan was in recovery and that once he was move to a room, the nurse would let us know."

"That's good. How did the surgery go?" Carly asked with hope in her voice.

"Aidan did remarkably well but he was threatening that if he had any scars after the surgery that heads were going to roll."

The group got a laugh out of that before the nurse interrupted. "I'm sorry to interrupt but Aidan has been move to a room and he's requesting visitors."

Gabi nodded before smiling at his son's girlfriend. "Carly do you want to go see Aidan first?"

Nodding, Carly got up eagerly before smiling at her mom. The nurse smiled before motioning Carly to follow her. Walking through the hallways, the nurse stopped before a door. "He's right in there. He's awake but he might still be groggy from the medication."

Pushing through the door, Carly heard the machines beeping as she walked in. Stepping up to the bed, she shook her head at his bright grin even in his sleep.

"You better be glad you're cute Aidan Xavier." Carly mumbled under her breath as his eyes popped open.

"Oh I'm definitely the cutest guy you've ever seen!"

"You wish!" She smiled brightly as he looked over at her.

"I told you I'd be all right."

"The doctor also mentioned you threatened him. Something about heads were gonna roll if you had scars?"

Aidan's smirk didn't go unnoticed by Carly. "I just gave him some friendly advice."

"You better be glad he was an old friend of your moms." Sitting down in a chair, she shook her head again. "I can't believe you threatened a doctor!"

"You know you love me . . ." Aidan mumbled before Carly nodded.

"You better be glad I do."

"Love you Carly Anne." Aidan mumbled before Carly covered his lips with her own.

The door opening caused the two to pull back and identical blushes covered their faces.

"We aren't interrupting anything are we?" Brandon and Mack grinned coming into the room.

Carly looked over at Aidan while he mumbled under his breath. "Yeah you did but there's plenty of time for that later."

The three Bolton siblings crowded into the room with their counterparts all inspecting Aidan just to make sure he really was better.

"You doing better little bro?" Mack asked with a bright grin.

"Just peachy." Shaking his head, Aidan looked at his friends and siblings. "You guys shouldn't be here. I'm not that important."

Josh shook his head before Belle giggled. "You're the most important thing in the world at the moment, older brother."

"Am not!" Aidan argued back.

"Yes you are and there's no way to change our minds. So just shut up and listen to what your girlfriend has to say on the matter."

Carly's eyes went wide while everyone's eyes were on her. "Aidan all ready knows my feelings about the mater. The case, from my perspective, is closed."

The eight friends laughed before the door was pushed open again. The parents came in looking quite happy.

"Hey mom, dad . . . Brooke. What brings you up here?" Looking at his girlfriend's mom, Aidan grinned.

"I received a rather particular call this morning about my daughter's boyfriend in the hospital and thought I better come check it out." Brooke grinned as Carly rolled her eyes upward.

"Well thanks for hanging out. I appreciate it . . . besides someone had to keep my girl calm while I was under the knife."

"Oh shut up!" Carly reached over and smacked him which caused uproar from his part.

"I'm still in the hospital yet you're continuing to beat up on me. Doesn't anyone else see a problem here?" Aidan's face was priceless as he pleaded his case.

"I saw nothing!"

Aidan grumbled before Carly leaned over and kissed him. "Sorry babe. But I gotta keep you on your toes."

"Love ya babe."

"Love you too."

They stayed until visiting hours were over before heading home to collect the rest of the family. It was a somber night knowing that a main component of their family was missing. But bright skies and sunny days were ahead for the family.

* * *

**There you guys go. Feedback would be most appreciated and loved. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers!**


	65. Chapter 63

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Thanks to MandySueeeee for her idea that is used in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters**

* * *

**April 17****th****, 2032 5:45 pm**

"Mack do you have everything you need for your trip?" Gabi stood in the hallway leaning against her oldest daughter's door frame.

"I think so . . ." Biting her lip, she turned towards her mom. "I have my passport, my license, clothes, all three bathing suits, all my toiletries, and I think that's all."

"What about sunscreen, first aid kits, or other stuff in case you get hurt?" Gabi, being the reasonable parents, gave Mack her patent look.

"I need sunscreen; do you think we could go get that tonight?"

"Mackenzie . . . I wish you would have told me earlier. I was all ready at the store for Aidan and Josh."

Sighing, the teenager looked at her mom before turning back to her suitcase. Placing her clothes in, she looked at her list on the bed.

"Do you need anything else before I leave for the store again?" Gabi sighed.

Looking over her shoulder, Mack looked at her list before addressing her mom. "Um . . . can I get some snacks and the sunscreen?"

"Sure . . . I'm going to go now so if your dad gets home, tell him where I went."

"I will. Where is everyone?"

Gabi stopped before smiling. "The younger four are at various friends' houses for the night. Then Josh is at Miranda's hanging out. Aidan is down in the basement with Carly."

"Ok I'll keep an eye on things around here." Mack grinned as Gabi shook her head.

"Finish packing. You have an early morning tomorrow."

Walking downstairs, Gabi shook her head. Her oldest daughter was leaving for the Bahamas in the morning for the Spring Break week. Belle had all ready left earlier that morning to head off to Utah with the Danforths for a week in the snow.

Gabi giggled remember Chad's question for Troy and Gabi.

_Walking into the restaurant, Chad's eyes drifted around looking for the two people he needed to talk to. Finding them talking to one another, he headed in their direction._

"_Hey Troy, Gabi." Chad grinned as the two faced him._

"_Hey man! What's happening?" Troy turned and looked at his best friend._

"_Nothing too much. Taylor and I were just discussing Spring Break and I had a question for you."_

"_What's that Chad?" Gabi giggled while placing her head on Troy's shoulder._

"_Well we wanted to ask you if Belle could join us on our Spring Break vacation."_

"_Where are you guys headed?" Troy smiled lazily at his friend's expense. _

_Chad scratched his head before grinning. "We're heading to Utah for skiing and fun in the snow."_

_Looking at her husband, Gabi shrugged her shoulders. "Ask Belle and if she wants to go then we'll allow her to go."_

"_Josh was going to kill me if you guys hadn't said yes." Chad shook his head as the Bolton's laughed. _

"_We know. Josh said you were going to ask us and we just wanted to throw you for a loop."_

_And the three friends shared a laugh on their kids' behalf. _

Grabbing her purse, Gabi headed out the door before getting into the van and headed towards the store for her second time that day.

Back inside, Mack zipped up her suitcase before heading downstairs. Going into the living room, she turned on the TV before settling into the chair and flipping through the one hundred or so channels.

The old door opened and shut with a small bang as Mack looked over the back of the couch. "Hey dad!"

"Hey sweetheart. How was your day?"

"Not too bad. Mom ran to the store real quick to get some stuff for my trip. She said she'll be back in a few minutes."

"Ok . . . did she say anything about dinner?" Troy asked setting down a pile of papers on the piano.

"Nope. Carly and Aidan are downstairs while Josh is over at Miranda's."

Troy looked at his daughter before shaking his head. "And your younger siblings?"

"At various friends' houses. Mom said they're staying the night tonight."

"What are your plans for tonight?" Troy asked before walking into the kitchen only to return moments later with a bottle of beer.

Mack turned her eyes away from the TV for a moment to look at her dad before shrugging. "I Dunno; haven't made any real plans since I'm leaving bright and early tomorrow."

Troy sighed before coming to sit next to his daughter. "I'm not trying to sway anything but your mom's having a rough time with letting you leave tomorrow morning."

"Why?"

"I guess it finally hit her that you're growing up. This is your last spring break in high school . . . next year, you're going to be a college freshman. It's a mother thing."

Mack rolled her eyes before looking at her dad. "You guys have been dealing with me growing up for 18 years now. It's not a sudden over-night thing. It's been a constant thing."

"But as parents, it's always hard letting your kids leave and go to experience the real world without us being there to catch you if you fall." Troy tried explaining as Mack sighed.

Looking at her dad, Mack smiled. "I'm still going to be around. Since I'm gong to the University of New Mexico I'm staying at home. You guys can't get rid of me that quickly."

"We understand that but it's just different. It's hard to explain but if your mom gets teary eyed tonight, then you'll understand why."

"Thanks for the warning dad." Mack started flipping channels before Troy kissed her on the head.

"I love you kiddo."

"Love you too daddy."

**8:00 pm**

Watching her daughter through various things into her book bag caused Gabi to smile. Her daughter was leaving her for a week the next morning and all Gabi could think about was the days Mack never wanted to leave her side.

"What's on your mind momma?" Mack asked bringing her mom out of her trance.

Smiling, Gabi stepped into the teenager's room. "Just thinking about the past. You've grown into a remarkable young woman and your dad and I are so proud of everything you've accomplished."

"Mom I'll always be your little girl even when your next daughter comes."

"I know baby but you're my first born so thus it's always harder letting the first one go. But you're going to be around a lot this summer and in the fall. I'm blaming it all on the hormones." Gabi started to cry as Mack tried calming her mom down.

"You've got to calm down. It's all right."

Gabi continued to cry as Mack went out into the hallway. "Dad? Could you come up here for a minute?"

Mack went and sat by her mom trying to get her to stop crying. "What's wrong Mack?"

"I caused her to cry and I don't know what to do." Mack smirked innocently at her dad before he sat beside her mom on the bed.

"Remember how you said you weren't going to cry, Gabs? She's not leaving for college. She's going to the Bahamas for a week with friends. She'll be back before we know it."

"I know but I can't help but feel like time went by incredibly fast." Cuddling his wife to his chest, Troy grinned at his daughter. "I can't believe how fast she grew up."

"She's always going to be your little girl Gabs. Nothing's ever going to change that." Troy rubbed her back before mouthing the word "hormones" to Mack which caused her to laugh.

Gabi pulled back and eyed her husband carefully. "What's so funny? Why's Mack laughing?"

Troy's eyes went wide before shaking his head. "I don't know. I think she got a funny text message from Brandon."

"Whatever . . ." Her mom's mood confused Mack as she stared at the woman in front of her.

"What just happened here?" Mack shook her head as Troy grinned.

"It always happens. Don't try to understand it . . . I gave up a long time ago."

Gabi slapped Troy before looking at her daughter. "Are you all ready for tomorrow?"

"I think so. I've got everything I need packed. Did you get those things from the store?"

Gabi grinned before nodding. "Sure did. They're downstairs in the paper bag. What time is your flight?"

"Ten tomorrow morning, but Brandon said he'd be here at seven thirty."

"You better get into bed, baby. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

Gabi and Troy tucked their little girl into bed before kissing her good night and heading downstairs.

**April 18th, 2032 6:57 am**

Hearing a soft knock on the door, Troy got up from bed, pulling a shirt and pair of sweats on and walked down the stairs into the foyer. Turning the front porch lights on, he looked through the curtains on the door, seeing it was his oldest daughter's boyfriend.

Opening the door, he let the eighteen year old boy in. Troy smiled softly, running a hand over his face.

"Morning, Mr. Bolton." Brandon smiled as Troy held in his chuckles.

"Brandon, how many times have I told you to call me Troy? You don't have to call me Mr. Bolton." Smiling at the young boy who reminds him so much of one of his best friends, Troy shook his head before closing the door.

Shutting the door as Brandon took off his shoes, Troy turned to Brandon.

"Gabi is really worried about letting Mack go off by herself. Please keep our baby safe, Brandon." Giving a nod of his head, Troy smiled as he hugged the younger man.

"I think she is still upstairs sleeping. Why don't you go up and wake her." Watching Brandon walk up the stairs, going off to capture his princess sent Troy back to years ago.

_Watching her run across the basketball court, he knew that she would grow up to play basketball, just like him. _

"_Daddy, watch me do this!" She shouted in his direction. _

_Mack tried to throw it into the hoop, only to have it fall back down, no where near the hoop. Kicking the ball in frustration, she turned to Troy._

"_Daddy, can you help me?" She whined as he smiled, chuckling as he went over to the six year old and nodded his head. She picked the ball up as he hoisted her onto his shoulders. _

"_Dunk the ball, Mack." He instructed as she giggled with delight, throwing the ball into the hoop as her dad made a swooshing noise. _

Returning to the present, Troy smiled as he was brought back into reality with Gabi standing in front of him.

"Oh, what?" He asked, smiling as she shook her head.

"Thinking about our children again, Troy?" As he nodded his head, Gabi wrapped her arms around his waist as Troy pulled her close to him resting his hand on her baby bump.

**Mack's Room**

Slowly opening the door, Brandon peered into the dark bedroom. Shutting the door softly behind him, he stepped further into Mack's room. Smiling softly to himself, he heard the soft noises of her slumber.

Walking over to her bed, Brandon turned the light on the bedside table on. Seeing Mack rolled over on her stomach, he chuckled softly to himself.

Placing his hand on her back he rubbed softly. "Baby, it's time to wake up." He whispered softly as he leaned down, kissing her cheek softly. "Babe, wake up."

Groaning loudly, she rolled over so that her back faced her. "Sweetheart, you have to get up. The Bahamas have our names written on them."

"I don't wanna." Snuggling into her covers, Mack sighed happily. "I love my bed too much right now to get up."

Brandon sighed before standing up. "Then I guess I'm going for a week in the Bahamas while you freeze your scrawny ass here in New Mexico. Have fun sweetheart."

Walking towards the door, Mack made no movement so he grinned brightly before flipping on the lights before making his way down the stairs.

Going into the kitchen, Brandon was surprised to see Aidan and Josh both up. "Good morning Bolton brothers."

"Morning Cross. What brings you by so damn early in the morning?" Aidan yawned before taking a swig of OJ.

Brandon leaned against the counter while keeping his eye on the older Bolton brother. "Getting Mack so we can head to the Bahamas."

"Must be nice to go on a beautiful island. Wish we could go . . ." Josh mumbled as Troy came in and slapped his son's head.

"We could but there's a thing called your mother's pregnancy. Her doctor wouldn't give her clearance to go." Troy shook his head as Josh rubbed the stinging spot. "Mack up yet?"

Brandon shook his head before looking at Troy. "Not yet. She was grumbling when I was up there. She won't get up."

"Aidan go and wake your sister up. And tell her to hurry." Troy looked at his oldest son. "And be nice about it."

"Me nice? Dad do you honestly think I'd be anything but nice?" But his smirk gave him away instantly. "I'll do it in a calm way . . . she'll still love me."

"Aidan Xavier . . ." Troy warned before Aidan pushed back his chair and jogged upstairs.

The door was pushed open before Gabi appeared. Josh looked over his shoulder before shaking his head. "I hate to be the one to point this out, but mom you and dad have horrible timing."

Gabi swiveled around to look at her husband. "And what is he talking about?"

"He's mad that we aren't going to an exotic island. He'll get over it." Troy placed a good morning kiss on her lips before grinning brightly.

"Mack up yet?" Gabi asked shaking her head.

Troy poured himself a cup of coffee before leaning against the counter to look at his wife. "Just sent Aidan up."

"AIDAN XAVIER I HATE YOU!" Mack's strong and powerful voice came from upstairs as Troy shook his head.

"I told him to be nice." Troy put his hands up while trying to dodge Gabi's hits.

"Troy . . . I would have woken her up. You know how Aidan is." Gabi ranted as her oldest son came walking through the door with a smirk on his face.

"She's up!" He sang before sitting down at the table.

Josh's grin was scary as he looked at his older brother. "What did you do?"

"An amazing guy never reveals his secrets."

Gabi looked between Brandon and Aidan before speaking up. "Aidan what did you do?"

"I just started a pillow fight with her . . . only she didn't want to play." Looking at Brandon, Aidan's grin got bigger. "Hey! She's upstairs getting ready and will be down in a few minutes."

"I thought I told you to be nice." Troy's voice was heard as a slap was heard next.

"I was dad. I tried singing to her and giving her roses but that didn't work. I even tried the Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp bits but that didn't faze her either. So I had to act to dramatic measures." Aidan grinned brightly while looked at his father.

Lugging her suitcase downstairs, Mack looked at her brother and dad in a heated argument before putting the suitcase by the door and heading into the kitchen. Putting her sunglasses on top of her head, Mack smiled at her mom before kissing Brandon good morning. Ruffling, Josh's hair Mack smiled at him before grabbing an apple.

"Do you have everything packed?" Looking at her mom, Mack nodded.

"Yeah I packed my book bag last night and that's ready. I brought my suitcase down all ready."

Brandon jumped up and looked at his girlfriend. "I'll go put it in the SUV. We've gotta go."

Mack frowned realizing the time had come to say goodbye. Gabi had tears in here eyes while looking at her mom.

"Mom . . . I'm gonna miss you but try to have fun this week." Gabi rolled her eyes as she hugged her oldest.

"Your dad and I are going to finish your sister's room and relax. Trust me, we're not going to be doing anything exciting around here." Kissing her daughter's cheek, Gabi pulled back. "Have fun and we'll see you next Saturday."

"I love you mom." Moving on to her dad, Mack was swept up into a hug by Troy.

"Have fun, Mack. Don't worry about us. We'll be fine."

"I love you daddy." Kissing his cheek, Mack moved on to her brothers.

"Take care of mom and dad while I'm gone. Enjoy the snow while I'm lying on the warm beach." Mack teased Aidan as he swept her up into a hug. Picking her up, Aidan chuckled while Mack squealed. "Don't do that . . . I'm still your older sister."

"I just love having my ear drum being busted at 8 in the morning." Placing Mack back on her feet, Aidan kissed her cheek.

"Bye Josh. Keep Aidan in line while I'm gone."

"Bye sis . . . I'll try not to miss you too much." Josh joked as Mack slapped him.

Moving from the kitchen into the foyer, the four Boltons watched Brandon help Mack into the car before waving goodbye and watching them drive down the street.

"So now that your sisters are gone, what are you two going to do?" Gabi asked looking at Aidan and Josh.

"Go back to sleep!" Aidan clapped his hands while running up the stairs.

"I'm with him. Don't wake us up!" Josh yelled before two slams were heard as Gabi turned to her husband.

"Well Mr. Bolton . . . what do you suppose we shall do? We have two sleeping teenagers in the house and nothing to do." Gabi walked over to her husband before kissing him.

He wrapped his arms around her before giving her a passionate kiss. "I can think of a few things."

And the mother and father of the household walked hand in hand upstairs into their own bedroom.

* * *

**There you guys go. Feedback would be wonderful. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers!**


	66. Chapter 64

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Pictures of their dresses are on my profile. Go check them out!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters**

* * *

**May 6****th****, 2032 9:45 am**

Hearing feet pounding upstairs, Gabi rolled her eyes before turning towards her husband. Walking over to him, she wrapped her arms around him before laying her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Troy's strong, caring voice caused her to look at him.

"We have three teenagers going to Prom tonight. Doesn't that scare you in the least bit?"

Troy tried to keep his laughter in while looking at his wife. "I am very well aware of our oldest three going to Prom."

Stomping her foot, Gabi looked at Troy. "Then why aren't you showing some damn emotions. Our oldest three, Mack, Aidan, and Belle, are going to Prom tonight and all you can do is grin like a slap happy idiot."

Stalking off, Gabi walked upstairs into pure mayhem. Mack and Belle were taking over the girls' bathroom while their music blared. Going to stand by the bathroom, Gabi looked at the two.

"What is going on up here?"

"We're trying to figure out how to do our hair." Belle turned and looked at her mom.

"Why don't you guys wear your hair up? Curl it, pull it back and then do something fancy with it."

Smiling, Belle and Mack started experimenting. "Why were you yelling at dad?"

Gabi shook her head before smiling. "He's not showing any damn emotions. He's slap happy that you guys are going to the Prom while I'm trying so hard not to cry."

Both girls smiled before giving their mom a hug. "Mom its Prom . . . we'll be back by the end of the night."

"I'm blaming it on your sister. She's causing my hormones to run wild."

Belle smiled before looking at her mom. "Have you and dad narrowed down the names?"

"Yeah we have. I thought we told you guys. We've narrowed it down to Ava Maria, Emiliee Jade, and Kendra Aimee but that last name is slowly falling from my favorite."

Mack grinned. "I love Emiliee Jade mom . . . that's an awesome name."

"Tell your father that. He came up with it." Gabi smiled before kissing both of her daughters' foreheads.

Walking down the hall, she went into the playroom where shouts of anger were heard. "What's going on in here?"

"Not now mom! We're in the middle of NBA Live . . ." Jake said looking back over his shoulder. "My Lakers are about to kill his Bulls."

J.J. stuck his tongue out at his younger brother before turning back to the game. "I don't want any blood shed."

Walking out of the room, she walked into Aidan's room and saw him still asleep. Pushing his shoulder, Gabi watched him roll over before giving him a look. "Time to get up."

"MOM!!!!" Groaning he rolled over before looking over his shoulder. "What time is it?"

"10 in the morning. You have to be over at Carly's in a little bit." She took a seat at his desk before smiling. "What time are you guys coming over for pictures?"

"Actually we're all meeting here. I told them all to be here by 5:30." Aidan rubbed his eyes while sitting up in the bed. "Mack and Brandon and Josh and Belle are coming with us. We're going as a big group."

"Oh ok. Get up and get a shower." Leaving the room, Gabi went out and started searching for the three missing children.

"Who are you looking for?"

Turning around, Gabi found herself staring at Mack. "Your younger sisters and Josh. Any ideas?"

"Josh is in the backyard on the basketball court with Miranda and Lily and Cassie are watching a movie in the basement."

"Thanks Mack. What time are you and the girls getting ready?"

"Everyone is meeting here at 5:30 so I told them to show up around 2. Is that ok?"

Grinning at Mack, Gabi nodded. "That's fine. Do you need anything before I go downstairs?"

"I don't think so. Thanks mom."

"Not a problem baby."

Gabi shook her head before going downstairs and lying on the couch. No matter how much her children grew up, they'd always be her babies.

**4:30 pm**

Hearing footsteps on the stairs caused Gabi to turn from her book to see who had interrupted her silence. "Why do girls have to squeal? Why can't they just scream or yell?"

Gabi smirked at her son as he plopped onto the couch. "Because they're girls' sweetie. It's God's way of annoying you guys."

Giving his mom a look, Josh shook his head. "This sucks!"

"What's wrong?"

"Everyone is going to Prom while I'm home alone." Josh sighed putting his hands behind his head.

"You'll go soon enough. Besides aren't you and Miranda hanging out here tonight?"

"Yeah but it'll be boring." Giving her son a look, Gabi shook her head.

"I can't wait to see your girlfriend's face when you tell her it'll be boring." Gabi smirked as Josh threw his head back. "It'll only be boring if you allow it to be. Why don't you and Miranda hang out here and we'll have game night or something?"

"No thanks mom. You're going to be too emotional to handle me and Miranda."

Shaking her head, Gabi smacked his shoulder. "No I am not. Besides, it won't be boring due to the Danforth and Cross families will be over here tonight as well."

"Why don't we just invite all of your friends over and make it one big party?"

Gabi grinned before sitting up. "That's a great idea sweetie. Maybe your dad and I will do that."

"Even my parents have plans while I'm at home by myself."

"Suck it up little brother. We're just going to a dumb dance and then going midnight bowling. You're not going to be missing much." Aidan said as he jogged down the stairs.

"I heard that Aidan Bolton!" Carly's voice floated down the stairs as Gabi shook her head.

"I would rather be here playing video games than at the Prom . . . but don't tell Car that." Aidan grinned at his little brother.

Josh grinned before patting his older brother on the back. "Thanks Aidan."

Watching Josh leave the room, Gabi turned to her oldest son with a slap happy grin and tears in her eyes. "That was sweet of you Aidan."

"Even if I'm in trouble with Carly?" Aidan looked over at his mom but soon frowned. "Will you stop crying please? I hate it when you cry."

"I can't help it!" She sniffled before Aidan shook his head.

Hugging his mom, Aidan kissed the top of her head before calling his dad. "We have a major crisis on our hands."

"What's that, Aidan?"

Troy grinned as his son pointed to his wife. "She's crying again and she won't stop."

Nodding at Aidan, Troy walked over to his wife. "This is your most hormonal pregnancy yet. You were never this weepy with Mack, Aidan, the twins, or Jake. Are you feeling all right?"

Glaring at him, Gabi shook her head. "I'm feeling quite fine thank you. I can't help it if I burst into tears every ten minutes or so. It's your fault so I wouldn't be pointing any fingers any time soon."

Stomping upstairs to see how the girls were fairing, Gabi turned back around and pointed a finger at Troy. "Be prepared to sleep on the couch tonight bud for that smart ass comment."

"Smooth move dad." Aidan grinned at his dad while they sat on the couch.

"Nervous about tonight?"

Aidan shot his dad a look before shaking his head. "Me nervous? Why? My girlfriend's upstairs with my sisters and other friends getting ready. Nah nothing to be nervous about."

Troy grinned. "Sure you aren't son. It's all right to be nervous. I remember taking your mom to our prom. I was so nervous and nothing could calm me down."

Aidan shook his head before looking at his dad. "I'll be fine. Thanks for the advice dad."

**5:30 pm**

Josh Danforth, Brandon Cross, and Aidan Bolton all stood downstairs shuffling nervously while waiting for their dates to make their appearances.

"Man why do girls take so long to get ready?" Brandon looked at the clock on the mantel as the other two shook their heads.

"Man I've lived with two of them for 17 years and I still don't have the answer." Aidan put his hands up before hearing commotion on the stairs.

"The ladies are requesting five more minutes. They had a few problems that suddenly came up." Gabi and Brooke, Carly's mom, stepped into the living room and looked at handsomely dressed men.

"What are your plans for after Prom?" Troy looked at the three teenagers carefully.

"Well we were thinking of taking the girls bowling and then bringing them home." Josh Danforth said looking between Gabi and Troy before looking at his own parents.

"Be home by 1 am at the latest." Chad, Troy, and Jason looked at the teenagers seriously before they nodded.

A soft clearing of the girls' throats caught the guys' attention. Slowly, Carly was the first to walk down the stairs.

Aidan's voice got caught in his throat as he watched his girlfriend slowly walk closer to him. Dressed in a stunning blue strapless ball gown, Aidan swallowed hard before smiling. Her hair was curled and pinned up. The dress showed off her tone arms from basketball. Her mom's diamond necklace shone proudly from her neck as the charm bracelet Aidan had given her was secure around her wrist.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Carly." Kissing her carefully, Aidan tried not to mess up her make up.

"You look quite handsome yourself, Aidan Bolton." Carly ran her hand down the smooth fabric of his classic black tux. Amazingly, his tie matched her dress perfectly.

Footsteps on the stairs caused all eyes to turn in that general direction. Coming down the stairs in a brilliant red dress, Belle had the biggest smile on her face as her eyes landed on Josh. Her dress, like Carly's, was strapless, showing off her muscular arms, and she too wore her hair pulled back in an up do. The dress was floor length and had beading on the bodest of the dress. In true Belle fashion, she had limited makeup on as well as a simple silver necklace and bracelet on.

Walking up to Josh, Belle leaned up and kissed him gently. "You look quite dashing in your tux, babe."

"And you're going to steal the show with that red dress of yours. You look beautiful, Belle."

Carly and Belle both grinned at how sweet their boyfriends had been. The real anticipation was waiting upstairs. Turning to Brandon, Carly and Belle both smiled.

"Her dress is going to take your breath away, Brandon." Carly grinned.

"Oh yeah . . . she's going to steal the show tonight, for sure." Belle added before hearing Mack's giggle from upstairs.

"Can I come down now?"

Carly and Belle both giggled before smiling. "Sure Mack come on down."

Brandon felt butterflies in his stomach as he waited for his girlfriend to appear. He had heard about this dress for the past two weeks but couldn't wait to see it actually on his girlfriend.

Time seemed to stop when Brandon saw her for the first time in that dress. He didn't start breathing, or it felt like, until she was standing in front of him with a bright smile.

Her hair was pulled half up in a ponytail while the rest was cascading down on her shoulders. Taking his eyes away from hers, they finally laid on her dress. Brandon smiled before spinning her around to get the full effect of the dress.

Like the other two, Mack's dress was strapless but it was white with black. Floor length, it showed off Mack's strong arms and shoulders. The necklace Brandon gave her for Valentine's Day was around her neck along with the bracelet Brandon had made her back in 1st grade was around her wrist.

"You look absolutely beautiful, gorgeous, and every word in between." Leaning close to her ear, Brandon grinned. "You took my breath away."

"Then mission accomplished." Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she looked up into his blue eyes. "I'm glad you loved it."

"Not as much as I love you."

"I love you too."

Clearing of throats caused the two to pull away. Blushes covered their faces before turning to the parents.

"You guys still have to do photos, corsages, and boutonniere."

The girls grinned before leading their boyfriends out into the backyard. Some time between when everyone got there and now, someone had set up a archway full of flowers.

"Mom, dad you didn't have to do this." Mack and Belle turned to their parents with shocked expressions.

Turning to one another, Gabi and Troy were just as shocked as their parents. "We didn't.

The six teenagers looked at one another before looking at the parents. "If you guys didn't do it, then who?"

The guilty pair came out with identical grins on their faces. "We figured since we're not going, then why not make this a memorable Prom for you guys."

Mack, Belle, and Aidan all grinned at Miranda and Josh as they stood there. Mack and Belle broke from their boyfriends before going to give Miranda and Josh a hug.

"Thank you guys so much. This is so sweet."

Shrugging, Josh grinned. "It was nothing. Now go have a good time at Prom. Miranda and I have a date."

Watching the two leave, Mack and Belle shook their heads before going back over to the group.

For the next twenty minutes, various pictures were taken of the group. From couples to big group shots, the mothers captured every moment. Corsages and boutonnieres were pinned and placed around the wrists as the mothers watched with proud grins.

Looking at his watch, Aidan saw it was getting closer to their dinner reservations. "Hey guys we gotta go. It's getting close."

After goodbyes and have fun wishes, the six teenagers walked out of the backyard and was surprised once again. Turning towards the parents, the six were grinning.

"What's that?"

"They call that a limo but if you don't want it, us parents could use it tonight." Chad called as they all laughed.

"We didn't want you guys worrying about transportation so we figured we'd chip in for a limo. You guys have the limo until 1 am in which Mario has strict instructions to drop you off at the specific house." Gabi smiled looking at her three teenagers.

"Thanks mom, dad." Mack, Belle, and Aidan smiled at their parents as the others thanked their parents.

Troy put an arm around Gabi before smiling at them. "It's not a problem. Now go have a great time and we'll see you guys tomorrow."

And with that, the six climbed into the big white stretch limo before being whisked away to a Prom they'd never forget.

**12:00 am**

The six came into the kitchen laughing about various things. Two crowns were thrown on the table before food was sought out. Grabbing a bag of cookies and the jug of milk from the refrigerator, the six took seats around the spacious kitchen.

"Mack's face was priceless as they called her name for Prom Queen!" Aidan hooted as the rest fell into laughter.

Shaking her head, Mack buried it in Brandon's chest. His jacket had found a new home around her shoulders. "I didn't expect to be named. I thought it would go to Jackie."

Belle and Carly looked at each other before shaking their heads. "Jackie's too stuck up. You were the perfect candidate and everyone loves you, Mack. It's no wonder you got it."

"Brandon's face was just as priceless." Carly pointed out as the two looked at one another.

Putting his hands up, Brandon looked far from innocent. "I didn't even know I was nominated."

Josh and Aidan's faces dropped from shock before looking at their older sister's boyfriend. "How could you not know? It was all over the announcements and there were flyers being passed around to vote for you."

"And besides, you two are like the power couple in the 12th grade. It's not like anyone else had a chance at winning Prom King and Queen." Belle pointed out as lights were flipped on in the hallway.

"Uh oh . . . we've been busted."

Squinting her eyes, Gabi made her presence in the kitchen while looking at the six teenagers. "Why are you guys sitting in my kitchen at 12 in the morning?"

"Bowling was crowded so we decided to come hang out here." Aidan looked at his mom before his quick thinking set in. "What, dear mother, are you doing up at 12 in the morning?"

"Your sister is doing summersaults and won't calm down, and isn't allowing her dear mother to sleep. So instead of disrupting your father, I got up and came to see what all the noise is about."

And before anyone could comprehend what was going on, Aidan was crouched down in front of his mother's stomach. "Hey precious little girl without a name, you need to calm down so mom can get some sleep. She can be a real grouch and you don't want your siblings to have to suffer do you? So calm down and get some sleep."

The girls all had bright smiles on their faces as they watched their brother/boyfriend interact with Gabi's stomach while his guy friends just laughed.

"Wow Aidan . . . you officially have a soft side." Mack grinned.

Gabi just smiled before kissing her son's cheek. "Thanks Aidan. I think she's calming down."

"Just doing my brotherly duties."

"How was Prom?" Seeing two crowns on the table caused her to look between Brandon and Mack.

Josh and Aidan stood up and being the goofballs they were, they bowed dramatically. "May I introduce you to the East High's Prom King and Queen . . . Mackenzie Bolton and Brandon Cross."

Gabi's face broke out in a smile before looking at her daughter and her boyfriend. "Congratulations you two."

"Thanks mom. It surprised us both." Mack shook her head. "I wasn't expecting it at all."

"Oh stop it Mack. You were secretly hoping they'd call your name." Danforth accused as Mack smiled.

"You're right I was." And everyone got a good laugh at that.

"What are you guys going to do?" Gabi asked looking around the kitchen.

Mack shrugged before Belle smiled. "I think movie then crashing. Do you mind if they crash in the playroom?"

"Nah just make sure you let your parents know. They'll be waiting for a phone call."

And after the phone calls were issued, the six went downstairs to the movie room before Gabi headed back upstairs. Climbing into bed, caused Troy to stir, and thus starting a conversation with her.

"Where did you go?"

"Downstairs. The six are crashing here tonight."

"How was Prom?"

"Mack and Brandon got Prom King and Queen." Gabi mumbled as Troy wrapped his arms around her.

"Just like her parents did so long ago."

And with that, the two drifted off to sleepy land with sweet dreams of their children and soon to be born daughter.

* * *

**There you guys go. A surprise is in store for the Bolton family in the next chapter . . . hmmm what could it be? Feedback would be lovely. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. You guys rock!!!**


	67. Chapter 65

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**If you're looking for a great story, check out MandySueeeee's story An All New Ride **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters**

* * *

**May 17****th****, 2032 9:00 am**

Leaving the house early that morning, Gabi was on mission to finish last minute shopping for Mack's birthday. They were celebrating her birthday that evening after Aidan and Josh Danforth's basketball game.

Mack had requested a German Chocolate cake from the diner so that was the first stop of Gabi's journey. The next was going by the photo lab to pick up Mack's birthday present; and finally she would end up at the hospital for a check up on the baby.

Getting into the car, Gabi adjusted the mirrors before backing out of the driveway and heading towards the diner. Pulling into a parking spot, Gabi shut off the engine before heading into diner. It was quiet as the bell above the door rang.

"Good morning, Mrs. Bolton." Troy grinned leaning against the counter.

Smiling in her husband's direction, she giggled lightly.

"Good morning, Mr. Bolton." Grinning as she talked, she walked the short distance to the counter, sitting down at one of the bar stools.

"How has the beginning of your day been?" He asked, smiling at his wife of twenty two years.

Shrugging her shoulders, she glanced around the diner, it not being too busy this early in the morning. "It's been good. I finally got the kids off to school and decided that I should start my errands early so that I can get a little rest before all the rascals all get home."

Smiling at her, he shook his head.

"So what brought you by here? Do you need me to do something for Mack's birthday celebration?" Troy asked, leaning over the counter a little bit, kissing his wife's lips gently.

Smiling at Troy, she nodded her head.

"I need a German chocolate cake. That is what Mack requested and she also requested that Zeke make it." Watching Troy raise his eyebrows, he laughed.

"Alright sweetheart. I think I can manage to do that."

Smiling at Troy, she watched him walk around the bar counter to meet her on the opposite side. He walked to her, smiling as he kissed her lips softly, wrapping his arms around her.

Linking her arms around his neck, she pressed her lips deeply against his. Hearing someone clearing their throat made the two think they were back in high school again.

Pulling away slowly, they looked and saw the owner of the diner standing there.

"No teenagers sucking faces in my diner!" Zeke exclaimed, laughing at his two friends.

"Fine, fine. I'm leaving." Gabi said, smiling as she pecked Troy on the lips quickly. Making her way to the exit of the restaurant, she turned around, smiling.

"I will see you later tonight, honey. I love you." With those final words, she left from the diner.

Walking out to the car, Gabi hummed the tune that had been stuck in her head since earlier that morning when Mack walked into the kitchen. Climbing into the van, Gabi shut the door with a bang before waving to Troy, who was standing in the window watching her every move, before backing out and continuing with her errands.

Stopping at the Lincoln and Cherry stop light, Gabi paused thinking back to what had happened at that very intersection just eight months ago. This very intersection was where Mack and Brandon had their accident and ever since that night, Gabi had been very weary.

Seeing the light turn from red to green, Gabi stepped on the gas peddle before driving through the intersection. Time stopped as the van was spun around and pushed to the corner. Having her head thrown violently, Gabi groaned with every breath she took. A long shrill alarm was coming from somewhere but Gabi couldn't keep her eyes open long enough to figure out from where.

"Miss . . . miss." A loud voice from the outside called to her. "Help is on its way. Please stay awake."

"Trying . . ." Gabi continued to moan as the sound started to hurt her ears.

Moving her hand, Gabi felt the spot just above her forehead. A wet sticky substance covered her hands as she heard the siren coming closer.

"Miss . . . I need you to stay calm. My name is Jeff Mackenzie and I'm with the Albuquerque EMS. Can you tell me your name?"

"Gabriella . . ."

"Very good. We're going to get you out of here." Turning to his partner, Jeff called his name.

"We've got a pregnant female. I'm going to need a gurney and neck stabilizer."

Soon Gabi heard the Jaws of Life start before the door was opened and the neck stabilizer was in place.

"Don't worry Gabriella . . . we're going to take good care of you and your baby."

And with that promise, they whisked her to the ambulance and to the best ride of her life.

**10:00 am**

Pushing through the hospital doors, Gabriella heard the medical language being spoke and felt somewhat at ease. The ER was busy as usual and a doctor she knew all too well was by her side.

"Good morning Gabriella . . . what brings you by?" Jordan Kinzinka grinned at his friend.

She tried shaking her head but was unable. Gabi's eyes went directly to Jordan's. "Don't panic. We're going to take good care of you. Just relax."

"Campbell, I need a fetal heart monitor and an ultrasound stat. Come on people, let's treat this one with extra care."

Flurry of activity went around her while she could only stare up at the ceiling above. Trying to count the tiles, Gabi was distracted as the cold jell was spread across her stomach.

"Let's see how your little one is doing after the accident, Gabi."

Perking up, she stayed quiet listening for the familiar whooshing of the heartbeat. Hearing a weak one caused Gabi to panic.

"Gabi . . . I need you to listen to me very carefully." Jordan looked her in the eyes. "I'm afraid the baby is in distress and the heartbeat is weaker than what we'd like."

"What are you suggesting?" Gabi had finally found her voice while looking at her old friend.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to do an emergency C-section. The baby isn't doing well after the accident and the sooner we can get her out, the better."

Tears came quickly to Gabi's eyes as she looked upward. "Ok."

And with her consent, the room was quick acting. Within seconds, her gurney was being moved upstairs to one of the ORs with doctor's being paged left and right.

Dr. Potter met them at the OR before smiling reassuringly at Gabi. "Your daughter is going to be fine, Gabi. I'm going to make sure."

Gabi nodded before being whisked into the OR. Minutes later, she was being cut open and Dr. Potter was talking through Gabi through every step.

"I see your little girl, Gabi." Dr. Potter said while tugging and pulling in every direction. "Only a few more seconds now."

And Gabi waited on pins and needles until that cry was heard but hearing none caused tears in Gabi's eyes.

"Take her to Doctor Michaels stat." Dr. Potter ordered as Gabi tried opening her mouth.

Tears formed in the corners of Gabi's eyes as Doctor Potter looked down at her.

"Gabi, I can assure you that we will do the best we can for your daughter." Gabi nodded her head as she listened to her doctor speak.

"Where is Troy?" Gabi whispered as Doctor Potter smiled down at the mother of now nine kids.

"I'll go call him, okay?" Watching the doctor walk off to call her husband, Gabi closed her eyes, praying to God to watch over her new born daughter.

**10:30 AM (The Wildcat Bar)**

Rushing to answer the phone as it rang rapidly, Troy finally got to it, picking it up quickly before it went to the restaurants answering machine.

"Wildcat Bar, this is Troy Bolton. How can I help you?"

"Troy, this is Doctor Nikki Potter from Albuquerque Memorial."

Hearing who was on the other end of the line, Troy stumbled back, taking a seat on one of the bar stools.

"Is everything alright? What happened?"

"Gabriella was involved in a car accident this morning." She paused, but then started speaking again before Troy could. "She has no major injuries, just a few cut and a bruise across her chest from where the seatbelt stopped her from flying forward."

Taking a deep breath, Troy nodded his head, trying to grasp the fact that Gabi was in a car accident but she came out okay. "I would recommend coming down here as soon as you can. She's wanted to know when you are coming."

"Thank you Doctor Potter. I will be right down." Hanging up the phone, Troy ran a hand over his face, starting to get frustrated.

"Zeke, I have to leave." He shouted to his friend who was in the back cooking.

A second later, Zeke appeared in the front as he looked at Troy. "What's going on?" He asked a worried expression on his face.

"Gabi was in a car accident . . ." Troy said as the color drained from his friends face.

"That's fine, go. Keep us updated, and if you need anything, you know all of our numbers." Smiling kindly at his friend, Troy rushed out of the restaurant to his truck.

Once he was situated in his car, Troy pulled out his cell phone and called his father, Jack Bolton, who was still indeed a teacher at East High.

Listening to the phone ring, Troy groaned as the ringing lead to his dad's school voice mail. Cursing himself mentally, Troy drove quickly towards East High.

Pulling into the parking lot, he quickly turned the engine off, rushing into the school. Walking towards his dad's office in the athletic department, Troy swung the door open.

Searching frantically for his father, Troy heard him call from the back. "Dad!"

"I'm back here." He yelled as he suddenly appeared from behind the lockers. "What's going on? Troy, calm down. What's wrong?" He asked, walking towards his son.

"Gabi was taken to the hospital. She got into a car accident. I have a bad feeling about the baby. Doctor Potter didn't say anything about the baby on the phone. I have to get down to the hospital; can you check the kids out of school and take them to your house?" Watching his dad nod his head quickly, Troy sighed.

"I hate having to ask you to do this for me, but can you take the younger ones too?"

"Don't worry about it, Troy. I'll take care of them all. I won't tell them what is happening until I get more news from you, okay?"

"Thank you dad. I'll keep you guys updated." Troy rushed out of the locker room as he started running through the halls of his old school, running out to the parking lot.

Getting in his truck, he quickly started the engine, speeding off towards Albuquerque Memorial Hospital.

**10:30 am**

Sitting in class, Belle tapped her pen against her notebook while watching the clock. Currently sitting in English, Belle could have cared less about why "To Kill a Mockingbird" mattered to her.

The distinct ringing of the phone knocked her out of her daydream when Mrs. O'Malley stopped in front of her desk. "Anabelle Bolton . . . I don't appreciate you daydream in my class."

"I'm sorry Mrs. O'Malley. It won't happen again." Looking at her desk, Belle kept the smile off her face.

"I'm sure it won't dear. The secretary said you need to come down to the office."

Gathering her stuff, Belle bolted out of the room before heading down the long hallway. Seeing her brother up ahead, Belle called him.

"What's going on?"

Aidan shrugged before shaking his head. "No idea. Mr. Black got a call saying that I needed to go down to the main office. You?"

"The same." Leaving the sentence hang, Aidan and Belle made their way towards the office only to see their other two siblings once they got there.

"Mack, Josh what are you guys doing here?"

"Our teachers told us we had to come down. What about you two?"

Belle looked at her siblings before shrugging. "The same. What's going on?"

"I'm not quite sure." Mack sighed before the doors opened again.

Jack Bolton came in and smiled at his grandchildren. "Good morning grandchildren."

"Morning grandpa . . . what's going on here?"

Smiling brightly, Jack quickly signed the piece of paper before motioning the four to follow him out. "I'm taking you guys out of school for the day. Your dad was actually the one to suggest it."

Looking weirdly at her grandpa, Mack shook her head. "Dad would never suggest taking us out of school spontaneously. What's going on grandpa?"

"Nothing is going on Mack. I got you out of Anatomy, which I know is your most hated subject, Belle out of English, Josh out of Math, and Aidan out of Chemistry. Now you guys can go back to your classes or you can spend the day with me and your grandma?"

Looks were passed between the four siblings before nodding their heads. "We'll spend it with you."

"Excellent choice. Now let's go." And with that, the four followed their grandpa out to the big van that was sitting in the parking lot.

Getting into the car and buckling up, Jack headed out of the parking lot before driving towards the elementary school were his younger grandchildren attended. Pulling into a parking spot, Jack smiled before getting out of the car.

"Now I know something is going on." Mack said looking at her siblings.

Worry flickered in Belle's eyes as she looked at her older sister. "You don't think it could be something with mom do you?"

"Nah . . . mom's probably at home right now. Dad just probably wanted to give her a day off without dealing with us. She's fine."

"Then why did dad suggest to grandpa to take us out of school?"

"That, my dear sister, is the unanswered question of the hour." Mack stared out the window at her four excited siblings as the hopped and skipped to the van.

"Hi sissy!" Lily and Cassie giggled as the climbed in the back.

"Buckle up Bolton children . . . it's going to be a long and bumpy ride!" Jack said in a funny voice which made the kids giggle.

The ride to Amanda and Jack's spacious house was a chatty one from the younger kids as the older ones stay quiet. Questions filled their minds as Jack whistled along to the radio. He hated to be the one to tell them what was going on but he knew, they'd start to worry sooner rather than later.

Pulling into the driveway, Jack told his younger grandchildren to go in and surprise their grandma while the older ones stayed in the car.

"Guys . . . your dad will probably hate me doing this but I want to tell you what I know."

"What's wrong grandpa?" Belle's voice cracked as she moved closer to Aidan's side.

Taking a deep breath, Jack let it out slowly before turning around in his seat. "The reason your dad told me to take you out of school for the day is because your mom was in a car accident."

Gasps were heard from all four kids' mouths as Jack sighed. "Your dad didn't know much at the time he came to see me but he knew he had to get up to the hospital soon."

Josh cleared his throat before asking the question on everyone's minds. "Is mom all right?"

"Your dad didn't mention anything. But he told me he'd call as soon as he got more information." Jack paused. "I don't want the younger four to know what's going on just yet. I'll let your dad handle telling them . . . but for now, just act like everything is all right."

"How can it be all right, when we don't know how mom's doing at the current moment?"

Jack looked at his grandchildren's worried faces. "Just do your best. Now come on; let's go inside so I can explain this to your grandma."

**11:00 am Albuquerque Memorial Hospital**

Rushing through the emergency room doors, Troy looked left then right before seeing the nurse's station. The young nurse put her file down before smiling at him.

"Sir can I help you?"

Frantically, he ran up to the desk. "I'm looking for my wife, Gabriella Bolton."

"Sir, you need to calm down. It'll be a minute." Typing in her name, the nurse looked at the information before looking up at Troy.

"She's in room 1749; but Doctor Potter has requested to talk to you before you see your wife. Let me page her."

Seconds turned into minutes as Troy's mind thought up all crazy ideas. He was so worried about his wife and daughter that he failed to see Doctor Potter coming towards him.

"Good morning, Troy. Why don't you follow me and we'll find some quiet place before talking?" Dr. Potter's warm smile gave him hope as he followed her to a quiet office.

Troy sat in a hard back chair before looking at his wife's doctor. "How are Gabi and the baby?"

"Gabi is upstairs in a room resting comfortably. As I told you on the phone, she has cuts and a bruise from the seatbelt from the crash. However your daughter . . ."

"What's wrong?" The color disappeared from Troy's face as he thought about the worst.

Dr. Potter smiled before looking at him. "Congratulations, Troy. You have a beautiful daughter."

"I have a . . . daughter? But she's not due until July."

Dr. Potter nodded. "True but due to the accident, your daughter's heart rate was lower than we liked and it was causing her to distress. I didn't like what was going on so I performed an emergency C-section."

"And the baby . . . how is she?" Troy tried to stay positive as he looked at Dr. Potter.

"Now I must warn you Troy, since she is six weeks early, she is going to be smaller than any of your other children." The doctor paused before smiling a little. "She was born at 10:13 am and she weighs 4 pounds 15 ounces . . . I will not release her until she hits six pounds. Her lungs are not fully developed so she is in an incubator in ICU with round the clock monitoring."

Troy nodded. "Can I see my wife now?"

"Sure Troy. Follow me."

Walking down a series of hallways, Troy prepared himself for when he would see Gabi. Knowing her, she would blame herself for what happened earlier today.

"Remember no excitement for her; she's had a pretty trying day so far."

With a nod of his head, Troy put his hand on the door handle before turning and looking at Dr. Potter. "Thank you for everything you've done today. Without you, I might have lost my daughter."

"It's no problem, Troy. I'll keep you up to date on your daughter's progress."

Watching her walk away, Troy took a breath before slipping into the quiet room. The light in the corner was shining bright as Troy took a seat next to the bed before slipping his hand into hers.

"Good morning sweetheart." Kissing the back of her hand, Troy sighed. "You need to listen to this good . . . I'm not blaming you for any of this. It was the stupid driver's fault. You just need to focus on getting yourself well and helping our daughter gain the strength she'll need to survive."

Her eyes fluttered open before focusing them on her. "Hi."

"Hi yourself. How you feeling?"

Groaning lightly, Gabi's face scrunched up. "I'm sore. Did Doctor Potter talk to you?"

"Yeah she did. Our daughter is in ICU getting the proper attention she needs currently."

Tears welded up in Gabi's eyes as she tried shaking her head. "I haven't even seen her yet."

"Hey now . . . calm down. I haven't either. Doctor Potter said they're doing some tests on her to make sure she's all right. Once they're done, I bet we'll get to see her together." Troy cooed lightly at his wife.

Her eyes flew to his before speaking. "What about our eight kids? Do they know?"

"I went to East High and asked dad to take them out of school and take them to the house. He and mom are going to watch them." Troy explained.

"Did they tell them what's going on?" Gabi's worry caused him to smile.

"Knowing dad, he'll tell the older four but keep it from the younger ones. I'm going to go call them and tell them what we know."

"Troy?"

Her voice stopped him before turning around. "Yeah baby?"

"I love you."

Walking back to the bed, Troy kissed her before smiling. "I love you too babe. You did an amazing job today. I'm so proud of you."

Kissing her again, Troy soon pulled back. "I'm going to make the call before I'll ask the nurse about seeing our daughter."

**12:00 pm**

The ringing of the phone caught the older four's attentions. They had been trying to concentrate on homework while their siblings colored pictures.

Their grandparents had been in the living room talking but the phone interrupted them.

Watching their grandpa pace back and forth in the living room caused Aidan's eyes to turn to Belle and Mack. "I bet it dad's calling to let us know how everything's going."

"Thanks Troy . . . I'll tell them." And hanging up the phone, Jack and Amanda came into the kitchen with a bright grin on their faces.

Aidan smiled at his siblings knowing he was right with the phone call. "Who was that?"

"That was your dad. And it seems congratulations are in order for you eight."

"Congratulations?" Josh asked looking at his grandparents.

Amanda smiled at her grandchildren before speaking. "You guys have a new little sister."

"Mom had the baby?" Lily and Cassie shrieked as their grandparents nodded.

"Your sister was born at 10:13 this morning and she weighed 4 pounds 15 ounces."

J.J. and Jake traded looks before speaking up. "Isn't that small for a baby?"

"Usually but babies can be born at any weight. The doctors are taking care of your sister and making sure she grows nice and strong."

"How's mom?"

Looking at their four oldest grandchildren, Jack smiled. "According to your dad, she's doing good. She's worried about you eight."

"When can we see her?" Belle bit her lip waiting for the answer.

"Your dad said he'll come get you guys when your mom is able to have visitors which they are thinking will be tonight. But they both said to tell you they love you and to get your homework done so you can spend a lot of time up at the hospital."

Grins were evident as Amanda and Jack looked around the kitchen. They were glad the newest member of the Bolton family was safe and appeared to be doing well.

**12:15 pm**

"When can we see our daughter?"

Dr. Potter frowned at the new parents for the ninth time. "Troy, Gabi there seems to be a complication we didn't anticipate."

"What kind of complication . . . what's wrong with our daughter?"

* * *

**I know I'm evil. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update. There's a little incentive for you. Feedback would be amazing. Thank you all my readers and reviewers. You guys are the best!**


	68. Chapter 66

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**If you're looking for a great story, check out MandySueeeee's story An All New Ride **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters**

* * *

**May 17****th****, 2032 ****12:15 pm**

"_When can we see our daughter?"_

_Dr. Potter frowned at the new parents for the ninth time. "Troy, Gabi there seems to be a complication we didn't anticipate."_

"_What kind of complication . . . what's wrong with our daughter?"_

"Dr. Potter what's wrong with our daughter?"

Standing at the foot of the bed, Dr. Potter sighed before looking at the anxious parents. "I went and checked up on her. And she has a common condition we find in children. She's got a bluish hue to her body."

Taking her husband hand, Gabi spoke up. "What kind of condition are we talking about?"

"It's called ventricular septum defect . . . it basically means the septum, which separates the left and right ventricles, or lower parts of the heart, has a hole in it."

"But why is our daughter blue?" Troy asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

Dr. Potter smiled at the parent's nervousness. "Your daughter is blue because of the oxygen-rich blood mixing with the oxygen deprived blood causing her to be blue."

Tears pooled in Gabi's eyes as she shook her head. "What do we do now? What can we do for our little girl?"

"That's where things get complicated." Nikki Potter started. "If she was a normal size baby, I'd suggest surgery but we're not sure if she's strong enough to go through surgery and survive."

"So if not surgery, then what?"

Gabi looked at Troy as he said the words. "We're going to try a fast acting medication and if that doesn't work, then we'll have no other option than to perform surgery. If the option is perform surgery, then we'll wait until she gets to a better weight."

"How long do we give the fast acting medicine?" Gabi's voice was strong enough to voice her question.

"Within 48 hours we should know something. In the mean time, I'll let you see your daughter. She does need a name; have you two thought of any?"

Smiling, Gabi nodded her head. "We have . . . we're just waiting to see her to make our final decision."

Dr. Potter called for a wheelchair before turning to Gabi and Troy. "I want you to prepare yourself for what you're going to see. In NICU currently, we have three babies including your daughter; however your daughter is the biggest baby we have currently. Each is in his or her own individual incubator. Your daughter, as you can imagine, is small and will not look how your other children looked when they were first born."

Pausing, Nikki Potter smiled. "She will have patches covering her eyes to protect her from the lights and she has several tubes running in and out her body. Every tube is helping her get better."

"Ready?"

Gabi and Troy looked at each other before nodding nervously. With a smile, Troy and the nurse helped Gabi out of the bed before easing her into the wheelchair.

The way down to the NICU was a quiet one filled with butterflies and nerves. Stopping at the door, Dr. Potter smiled at the parents.

"The nurse will show you were her incubator is. If you'd like to touch her, all I ask is for you to wash your hands before doing so. Spend as much time as you'd like."

"Thanks Dr. Potter." Troy and Gabi both smiled. "Can Gabi have visitors later on today?"

"After 2:00 she can; I'd like for her to get some more rest before she sees anyone."

Watching her walk away, the two smiled at one another before nodding to the nurse. Going inside, Troy and Gabi quickly washed their hands before the nurse pointed them over to the incubator.

"She's right over there." The nurse said with a smile.

Gabi and Troy were too excited and nervous to see their little girl that they were focused solely on that.

Setting their eyes on their little girl for the first time was a shock for both parents. "Troy, she's so tiny."

"Yeah she is but she's a fighter . . . with parents like us, she has to be." Kissing her forehead, Troy held Gabi's hand tightly.

"Hi little girl . . . it's your mom and dad." Tears flowed freely down Gabi's cheeks as she looked at their daughter. "You're such a strong little girl and you gotta keep fighting. Your siblings are so excited you're here and now you're our little one."

"You, my girl, need a name." Troy murmured as Gabi looked over her shoulder at him.

"Then we should give her a name." Gabi smiled.

Crouching down, Troy looked at Gabi before looking at their daughter. "Which name suites her?"

Looking at her husband, Gabi smiled. "Since you missed her birth, go ahead and name her."

"Gabi . . . this is our last child; don't you want a hand in this?"

Giving him a glare, Gabi shook her head. "Nope! I have had my way with naming our kids . . . it's your turn. Go ahead and name our daughter Troy."

"All right . . . Gabi our newborn daughter's name is Emiliee Jade Bolton."

Leaning over, he kissed Gabi's lips. "The name is perfect for her Troy."

"Do you know what Emiliee means?"

Gabi shook her head. "No . . . what?"

"It means striving . . . so our daughter is going to strive to get better just like her name says."

"It's perfect Troy. Welcome to the world, Emiliee Jade Bolton."

**1:00 pm**

The phone rang in the quiet household gaining the attention of Mack and Belle Bolton. Racing to the phone, Mack grabbed it seconds before Belle fell behind her sister.

"Hello?"

"Hi baby girl how's it going?"

"DAD!" The squeal from Mack gained the attention of the rest of the Bolton clan.

"Hi baby. How's it going?" Troy laughed as Gabi shook her head at her husband.

"It's going good. We're just sitting here working on homework. How are mom and our sister?"

Troy chuckled before shaking his head. "Your mom is doing good. She's got some cuts and bruises. But other than that, she's doing pretty good."

"And our sister?"

"Uh . . . Mack we'll explain once you guys get here. Dr. Potter told us your mom can have visitors after 2:00. So let me talk to your grandparents and we'll see you soon." Troy's voice made Mack smile.

"All right, dad. Here's grandpa."

"How is she?" Mack smiled at hearing her siblings throw questions at her as she moved back to the kitchen.

"Mom's fine. She's got some cuts and bruises but other than that, she's fine."

"And the baby?" Josh asked before Mack shook her head.

Waiting until the younger four went back to their work did Mack motion for the older ones to follow her outside to the porch.

"What's wrong Mack?" Aidan looked at his older sister with concern.

Mack shuffled her feet while avoiding her sibling's eyes. "There's something wrong with the baby."

"What do you mean?" Josh asked his older sister.

Mack shook her head. "I asked dad about our sister and he said they'd tell us when we go up there to visit."

"What do you think is wrong?"

The worry in Belle's voice caused Mack to double take her sister. "I'm not quite sure. But it's something, as a family, we can get through just like everything else."

"Mack, Belle, Josh, and Aidan, there's people at the door for you."

Hearing their grandma's voice, the four looked at each other before walking through the house and out onto the porch.

All four grinned seeing their counterparts standing there obviously worried why the four weren't in school that day. Hugs were exchanged followed by questions thrown left and right.

Hugging Carly close to his side, Aidan kissed the top of her head. "Our mom is in the hospital. Apparently, she was in a car accident this morning and our sister was delivered by an emergency C-section."

"But why weren't you guys in school?"

Belle looked at her boyfriend before smiling. "Dad didn't want us sitting around school when this was going on. He told our grandpa to take us out of school and so we've been chilling here all day."

"And how are your mom and sister doing?"

Miranda's voice asked the question that plagued all of them. "We're not sure yet . . . we can visit mom starting at 2 and I think we're going up there."

"Does everyone know yet or no?" Brandon asked looking between his girlfriend and her siblings.

Mack shook her head. "I think mom and dad have been too busy worrying about our sister that they haven't had time."

"Are you four coming to the hospital with us?" Grandma asked looking at her grandchildren's counterparts.

Brandon looked between Carly, Miranda, and Danforth before shaking their heads. "No . . . we've got some stuff to do but we'll be over later, if that's ok?"

Amanda nodded her head before smiling. "That is perfectly all right, as long as it's all right with your parents."

"We're leaving pretty soon, so wrap it up." Walking back into the house, Amanda shook her head before going and getting the younger four ready.

The eight teenagers laughed at their grandma before finishing up. "We should be home by 7 pm at the latest. Come by then?"

All four counterparts nodded before giving kisses once more before parting their ways.

"Bolton children . . . let's go. We're leaving in two minutes."

Scrambling to the car, the eight children claimed their spots before the ten of them were heading towards the hospital.

**2:00 pm**

Looking refreshed after her nap, Gabi smiled looking at her husband. "Are you sure they're coming?"

"I heard it right from the horse's mouth. Dad said as soon as they got everyone herded into the van, they'd be up."

Hearing commotion in the hallways, Troy turned to Gabi with a grin before going to open the door. Hearing the cheerful chatter of their family, Troy stuck his head into the hall before seeing the kids rush towards him.

"DAD!!!" Troy's smile grew bigger while looking at his kids.

"Hey guys. Come on in. Thanks mom, dad for bringing them up."

Jack and Amanda both shook their heads. "It's not a problem. How's everything going up here?"

"Really good. Hey guys go on in." Troy pushed open the door before the four younger ones tore into the room while the four older ones waited for their grandparents and dad to join them.

Hearing the door click, Gabi looked up and smiled seeing her other four. "Hey guys."

Mack, Aidan, Belle, and Josh took their time walking up to the bed. Gabi saw the shyness before smiling.

"What did you four do with my kids? Usually you guys aren't shy about anything."

Mack and Belle walked up before giving their mom a hug. "Congratulations mom."

Smiling, Gabi hugged both girls. "Thanks girls. Have you gone and seen her yet?"

Troy shook his head before both girls had a chance to say anything. "I was going to take them down there while you chatted with the younger ones."

Aidan and Josh gave their mom a hug before smiling. "Congratulations, mom, you're the proud mother of nine kids. What are you going to do now?"

Pushing Aidan's face away from hers, Gabi giggled. "Tonight, I'm going to actually enjoy a quiet night's sleep. But currently, I'm enjoying time with my family."

Looking at Troy, Gabi smiled. Motioning him to come closer, the kids took notice of their parents' secret communication before moving away from the bed.

Whispering in his ear, Gabi pulled back before he nodded. "Mack, Aidan, Belle, and Josh do you guys wanna come with me?"

"We'll be back." Troy told his parents, Lily, Cassie, J.J., Jake, and Gabi.

Walking down the hallway with the four, Troy paused at the door before looking at them.

"Mack you asked a question on the phone and I couldn't answer it right away but now I can." Troy paused before looking at the four kids. "Your sister has a heart defect called ventricular septum defect which caused her to have a blue hue."

"What does that exactly mean, dad?" Aidan asked.

Troy looked inside the window before looking at his kids. "Basically she has a hole between the left and right ventricle in her heart. It's letting blood leak between the two parts."

Mack gripped the window still before shaking her head. "What are the doctors going to do?"

"They're going to be her on a fast acting antibiotic and if that doesn't work, then they're going to perform surgery to fix the problem." Troy smiled before opening the door.

"You have to wash your hands before you can see her."

"We can come in?" Josh asked surprise before Troy chuckled.

Shaking his head, Troy closed the door behind them. "You want to see your sister don't you?"

The four quickly washed up before following Troy to little Emiliee's incubator. "Hey baby girl . . . I brought some visitors to see you."

Turning to his four quiet kids, Troy pointed to the incubators. "Mack, Josh, Aidan, and Belle, I'd like you to meet your sister, Emiliee Jade Bolton."

Belle and Mack got tears in their eyes as they looked at the tiny baby. Josh and Aidan both had the proudest smiles on their faces.

Crouching by the incubator, Belle smiled. "Hi little Emiliee. You're such a pretty girl. Mom and dad, as well as the nurses and doctors, are going to keep a special eye on you. Get better soon so you can come to our crazy home."

"Dad . . . her name suites her." Mack smiled. "Emiliee Jade is perfect for her."

Troy nodded. "That's what your mom said. And she fits her name."

"When can she come home?" Turning to his oldest son, Troy shrugged.

"Dr. Potter won't release her until she's 6 pounds. She's 4 pounds 15 ounces right now. But they're feeding her through a feeding tube and they're hoping she'll be at 5 pounds by the middle of the week."

Josh stepped forward before looking at his little sister. "Dad, she's tiny."

"She's smaller than Belle was when she was born. But the doctors are positive that she's going to pull through and make it." Troy smiled.

Mack wiped her eyes before shaking her head. "You're so positive dad."

"Between your mom and you guys, I have to be." Troy paused. "Emiliee is going to make it and before we know it, she'll be home with us."

"The nursery isn't even ready, dad. What are we going to do?" Looking over at Aidan, Troy smiled.

"How about you guys fix it up and surprise mom? We never really discussed how we were going to do the nursery."

The four brightened up at the idea. "We can do that. When is mom coming home?"

Troy thought back to their previous conversations with the doctor. "Dr. Potter thinks she'll be home by the weekend at the absolute latest."

"So we have like five days to get Emiliee's nursery done . . . thanks for the notice dad." Aidan's voice was dripping with sarcasm as Troy grinned.

"Hey I do what I can do."

"Any idea what mom wants for the nursery?" Belle asked the question that made Troy laugh.

Troy shook his head. "I just know she wants a rocking chair and a crib and changing table. Just those basic things . . . and whatever you guys want to put in."

The nurse came over and smiled sadly at the family. "I'm sorry but NICU visiting hours are over in a few minutes. I'm going to have to ask you guys to leave."

"Amy, these are mine and Gabi's older children. Mack, Aidan, Belle, and Josh this is Amy, an old friend of your mom's from when she worked in the ER."

"So you're the famous Amy." Mack grinned as Amy smacked Troy's arm.

Giving Troy her famous look, Amy grinned. "I hope you've been telling these kids nothing but good things about me."

"I have . . . it's Gabi you have to worry about."

Amy laughed. "I'm sorry but you guys have to say goodbye to Emiliee and leave."

"Ok . . . can my parents come in real quick and meet her?" Troy asked.

"Sure but make it quick."

Aidan turned towards his little sister. "Goodbye Em . . . you be good and get strong soon so we can take you home."

"I promise, I won't let our brothers' mess up your room. It's going to be a room fit for a princess just like you." Mack grinned.

"Bye precious little Emiliee." Belle smiled at watching Josh grinned at their little sister.

"Mom and dad will be here watching over you. Don't give the nurses too much of a hard time, Em. See you soon baby."

Troy's heart swelled at how his kids' were responding to their new sister. "Ok let's get back to your mom."

The walk back was a quiet one. Each of the kids' had their ideas about the nursery and couldn't wait to get started on their sister's room.

"What took you guys so long?" Gabi's voice called as they walked through the door.

Troy kissed his wife's lips before speaking. "The kids got attached to their little sister."

"She's a cutie isn't she?"

"Yeah mom she is. She's going to be a princess when she grows up." Mack rolled her eyes as Gabi smiled.

"Who knows what she'll be?"

"Mom, dad, kids you wanna go see Emiliee?" Troy asked as the kids started cheering.

Troy looked at Gabi before smiling. "We'll be back soon."

"So what do you guys think? Our family now completed?" Gabi smiled at her four older kids.

Mack looked at her siblings before nodding her head. "I think you and dad are definitely done now."

"Emiliee's a great addition to our family, mom. She's going to be a strong girl when she gets older."

Gabi nodded. "The doctors are really good and they're hopeful she'll make a full recovery."

"Hey mom?" Josh asked as his mom's attention came over to him. "Are you scared?"

The question caught Gabi's voice in her throat. Tears pooled in her eyes as she slowly nodded her head. In an instant, Aidan and Josh were by their mom's side comforting her.

"I'm sorry mom . . . I wouldn't asked it if it was going to make you cry."

Gabi smiled before wiping her tears. "It's all right but to answer your question, I'm scared for your sister and for you guys too."

The four siblings traded looks before looking at their mom. "Why are you worried about us?"

Sniffling, Gabi shook her head trying to stop the tears. "I'm worried you guys are going to be upset with me and dad in the upcoming weeks and months. Emiliee is going to need our attention . . . and I'm worried you guys are going to forget we're even your parents."

Going to sit on the side of the bed, Mack and Belle looked at their mom. "Nothing is ever going to change the fact that you're our mom. We know Emiliee needs you right now and for the time being, we're willing to overlook that technicality. We'll pick up housework and make sure the younger kids know that you love them."

Mack smiled. "We're going to make this transition as easy as possible for you and dad. We're here for you and we'll do whatever you need to us to do."

"All I need you guys to do is make sure your homework is done and you watch out for your siblings." Gabi smiled. "When I come home, that list may increase but I'll be sure to let you guys know."

The opening the door caused the five to look over. "Why did you guys make your mom cry?" Troy's teased as he walked over to the bed.

"We have the sweetest kids in the world. They were offering to do everything around the house for us."

Troy smiled before kissing his wife's lips. "We truly do have the best kids. Did everyone see Emiliee?"

Lily and Cassie looked about ready to cry as did J.J. and Jake. "Unfortunately, no. The four of them are too young to go into NICU, but the nurse pushed Emiliee's incubator closer to the window so they could look at her."

"Once she gets bigger, we'll bring her home and you guys can hold her all you want."

The younger four brightened up at that thought as Jack and Amanda started to speak. "I think it's time for eight kids to head to the house for the night."

Complaints and groans could be heard as Gabi and Troy laughed. "You guys can come see us tomorrow after school."

One by one, the kids said goodbye to their mom and dad before leaving the room. Walking down the hallway, they hit the elevators before turning to their grandparents.

"Dad wants us to fix up the nursery for Emiliee as a surprise for mom." Aidan said looking at his grandparents.

Jack and Amanda both smiled. "That's a great project for all of you. We'll start planning it and have it ready for Friday afternoon . . ."

And with a nod of their heads, they headed back out to the van before heading over to the Bolton household. Pulling into the driveway, the eight kids were shocked at what waited for them.

A huge pink sign sat in the middle of the yard with pink balloons tied to it. Five different families stood around it with grins on their faces.

"What is this?" Mack asked as their counterparts came up to their respective boyfriend/girlfriend.

"This is our way of congratulating you guys on being siblings for the ninth time." Chad grinned.

Simply written on the pink sign was "Welcome to the World Bolton Baby Girl" as the Bolton children grinned.

"So what's the big news?" Taylor gushed happy to see her best friend's kids.

Mack, Aidan, Belle, Josh, J.J., Lily, Cassie, and Jake all grinned before they motioned Jack to start.

"The newest family member of the Bolton family is . . ."

"A little girl . . ." Cassie, Lily, and Jake all said together.

"She may be smaller than our other siblings . . ." Josh added

"But she's still our little sister." Belle threw in.

"So we're proud to announce . . ." Aidan grinned.

"That Emiliee Jade Bolton had joined our family . . . now expanding us to eleven family members." Mack finished off.

The friends of the family all grinned hearing the news. Hugs were given as congratulations before the question was asked.

"How's your mom doing?" Brooke asked as the kids looked at one another.

Aidan shrugged. "She's got some cuts and bruises but other than that she's happy. She's worried about Emiliee but happy."

Kelsi raised her eyebrow. "Why would she be worried about Emiliee?"

"Other than the fact that Emiliee is six weeks early and only weighs 4 pounds 15 ounces, she has a heart condition called ventricular septum defect, which may require her to go under surgery to fix it." Mack explained.

Chad, Jason, Zeke, and Ryan all grinned. "Your parents are strong, and with you eight kids, they're going to get through this. Just stay strong and whenever you want to talk, your friends and family are always going to be by your side."

Tears flowed from the Bolton children's eyes as they looked at their friends and family around them. Hugs were given before the family headed inside and to the comforts of having their siblings and grandparents around them.

* * *

**So now that you know the baby's name . . . what do you think is going to happen to her? Is she going to need surgery or will the medicine help her? Feedback would be wonderful. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. You guys are the best!!!**


	69. Chapter 67

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters**

* * *

**May 20, 2032 5:30 PM **

"MOM!"

Gabi smiled hearing her eight kids excited as they shouted her name, running into the room that afternoon. The day had been going great so far but the surprise visit made it even better.

Looking at everyone, the mom in Gabi looked at her kids making sure they were all healthy and in one piece.

"We're fine mom." Aidan rolled his eyes as the younger kids snickered.

Amanda smiled at her daughter-in-law. "They've had three square meals along with snacks, Gabi."

Shaking her head, Gabi smiled. "I know but I can't help it. I have to make sure my kids are all right."

"It's the mom in her." Troy butted in as Gabi slapped him.

Mack looked at her parents happily before smiling. "How is Emiliee doing today?"

"They're happy with her weight gain." Troy smiled. "She's gained a pound with the supplements they're feeding her. Dr. Potter is supposed to stop by before six to let us know if the medicine worked for or against her heart defect."

The siblings were quiet as they absorbed the information. "And how are you doing mom?"

Gabi smiled at Josh and Belle and their concerned. "I'm doing quite all right. I want to be home with my family and I want Emiliee to be fine."

"She's strong just like us . . . she's going to be fine, mom!" Lily and Cassie said as they both started giggling.

"Thank you my sweet children. How was school today?"

Once Gabi was occupied with that, Troy motioned to the other four to follow him out to the hall.

"How's school going for you four?" Troy's concerned was evident as he looked at the kids.

Shrugging their shoulders, all four kids looked anywhere but their dad's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Letting their eyes fall to their older sister, Mack shook her head at how chicken her siblings were. "We're just worried about mom, you, and Emiliee. I guess our minds are not going to rest until you three are home with us."

"I know this is a lot for you guys. Your mom and I are so worried about you four. This is a lot of pressure for you and . . ." Troy trailed off looking at his kids.

"There's no pressure dad . . . it's just worry about you and mom." Aidan smiled a little. "I mean this is the first time that you and mom don't have complete control over what happens with your child. You have to stay on the side."

"We're just worried you and mom are going to break one day . . . and truthfully, we don't really know how to act to you and mom crying." Belle wiped her tears away. "You guys have always been so strong and when you do break, it's going to be a weird day."

"Troy?" Hearing his wife, Troy headed back into the room with a smile on his face.

His face quickly fell when he saw his wife's tears. "What's wrong?"

Troy eyed his parents and smiled as they put their hands up in innocence. "I was listening to your conversation with the kids and it made me cry."

Wrapping his arms around his wife, Troy kissed the top of her head. "Awe baby, you're going to be fine. They're just worried about us falling and breaking down."

"I know but I'm scared too."

Troy looked at his wife before kissing her. "I'm going to be by your side no matter what. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know." She nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too baby."

A knock on the door caught their attention as a familiar face came walking in.

Dr. Potter walked into the room and smiled brightly at the family. All eight kids were there with their parents smiling at the fact that Emiliee was finally doing better than expected.

"Good afternoon, Doctor. How's it going?" Gabi smiled.

Nikki Potter smiled before putting down the file down on the table. "I have good news to share with you guys."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Troy looked hesitantly. "What is it? Is it Emiliee?"

"It is Emiliee. It seems that the fast acting medicine worked . . . your little girl isn't going to need surgery after all."

By the time she finished, there were grins on the entire Bolton family. Gabi had tears streaming down her face as did Troy. Both parents had an enormous weight finally lifted off their shoulders.

Mack, Aidan, Belle, and Josh quickly hugged their parents before kisses were exchanged among the family members.

"How is Emiliee doing? Is there any change?" Troy asked wiping his tears away.

"She's doing good. She gained another six ounces bringing her weight up to five pound six ounces. If she keeps this up, we might be sending her home earlier than we planned."

"When can I go home?" Gabi asked looking at Dr. Potter.

Looking at her chart, Dr. Potter smiled. "Since you're doing really good with your recovery, I was thinking of discharging you tomorrow morning. But there will be limits on what you can do around the house."

Looking at Troy, Gabi nodded. "What am I not allowed to do?"

"No cleaning, no driving, no picking up anything heavy. You are to sit on the couch and let your family do stuff for now. I'm going to have you come back in next week, and then we will check out your incisions and make sure everything is all right."

Troy squeezed his wife's hand before giving her a reassuring grin. "I'll make sure she does everything correctly, doctor."

"I know you will." Looking at the kids, Dr. Potter smiled. "You have eight kids who would probably tell on you in an instant."

Everyone laughed while the kids nodded their heads. "If you guys have no other questions, I'll leave you to be as a family."

"I have one." Belle broke her silence. "When can we expect our family to be complete? When's the earliest Emiliee can come home?"

Placing the chart on the table, Dr. Potter looked at the kids before looking at Troy and Gabi. "I'm not going to lie, Belle, but Emiliee's got a tough road ahead for her. She has to gain weight before we release her. If everything goes according to plan, the earliest that we can release her is May 26; six days from today."

"What can we do to help her get released sooner?" Mack broke in.

"Unfortunately, there is nothing you can do." Dr. Potter paused. "It's all up to Emiliee. Since she was born early, she doesn't have the ability of sucking from a bottle, so we might have to insert a tube that connects directly to her stomach so we can get nutrients into her."

"What else might happen?" Josh and Aidan asked the question that time.

"There are several things that can happen but we're positive Emiliee will make a fine recovery and will be able to go home sooner than most babies. We just have to have faith and patience with your sister."

"Thank you Dr. Potter." Troy and Gabi both smiled.

Looking at the ground, the four avoided the eyes of their parents. "You four, what are you thinking?"

Looking to their older sister, Mack smiled. "We're just worried the doctors aren't telling us everything. It's like they're trying to hide something from us."

"We're sorry if we overstepped our boundaries but we had to ask." Belle butted in.

Troy and Gabi exchanged looks before smiling. "Thank you. We knew that if we were quiet for a minute or two, you four would step in and ask the questions that have been haunting you."

Mack stayed quiet while her thoughts ran through her mind. "I've come to a decision."

Troy and Gabi looked at their oldest daughter before motioning her to continue. "What's that?"

"I'm not walking in graduation." Mack sighed. "I don't want to walk unless the whole family is there and that includes Emiliee. If she can't be there, then I'm not walking."

"Mack . . . this is a once in a life time thing. You have to walk at graduation." Gabi tried reasoning with her daughter.

"I can't mom. It doesn't seem right." Sighing, Mack ran a hand through her hair. "It's not fair that we're celebrating my achievements while Emiliee is here in this hospital fighting her own battles. At the very least, I'd rather spend the night up here with my sister than to walk across a dumb stage and receive a diploma."

Watching her daughter shake her head in frustration, Gabi tried once again to get the senior to change her mind.

"Mack, I'm not going to let you make this decision. This is a once in a life time chance, other than college. You will be there with your friends and once you walk across that stage and move your tassel to the other side of your cap; you are going to feel like you've accomplished so much."

Looking at her parents as tears threatened to break out of the corners of her eyes, Mack stepped back.

"I can't believe that I tried to do something so selfless and you guys are telling me not to. I can't believe you guys." As Mack shouted at her parents, she turned on her heels, running from the hospital room.

"Mackenzie Bolton, come back here." Gabi yelled as Troy placed his hands on hers.

"She'll come to her senses." He whispered, kissing her forehead lightly. Motioning to his other kids, they all stepped out of the room.

"I'm going to get them home, and then I will be back." Troy said again before walking out of the room, leaving Gabriella alone to think of all the thoughts running through her mind.

Running quickly through the hospital corridors, Mack weaved through the crowd of nurses and doctors along with patients in wheelchairs and on gurneys.

Glancing back as she continued running, she saw her dad chasing after her but Troy soon was stopped by a doctor, asking him what his rush was. On the other hand, the frustrated teenager kept running until she ran into a pair of strong arms.

"Mack, Mack, calm down." The soft voice whispered as she realized the entire time she was running, she had been crying.

Feeling a pair of strong, muscular arms embrace around her small frame, she wept into the chest of her boyfriend.

Picking her up slowly, Brandon carried her out of the hospital waiting room to outside, in the front of the hospital. Walking over to a rustic brown bench, Brandon sat down slowly with Mack resting on his lap.

"Baby, tell me what's wrong." He whispered softly into her hair, knowing that pushing the issue was not the best idea, but he knew it had to be bad, and he wanted to help.

Lifting her head up so that she could meet his eyes, Mack shook her head profusely, being her stubborn self. Brandon could tell she was upset about it as he thought quickly. Coming up with a plan, he picked her up and headed towards his car.

Slowly putting her in the passenger's seat, he moved around the front of the car and into the driver's side seat. Once settled, he cranked the engine before looking over at his girlfriend. Smiling softly at her, she had a questionable look on her face.

"You're not allowed to ask any questions. We are going for a drive, that's all." He said, smiling at her before she could even ask the question.

Driving out of the hospital parking lot towards their favorite place, Brandon smiled to himself, knowing he had again captured the heart of his true love.

**7:00 PM**

Pulling into the driveway of his parents' house, Brandon looked over at his high school sweetheart.

"So we are at your parents' house?" Mack asked him, a quirky smirk on her face. Nodding his head quickly, he mimicked the mannerisms a small child.

Smiling softly at Mack, Brandon turned the engine of his truck off.

Opening the blue driver's door, he walked to the other side of the car before opening the passenger's door and extending a hand for Mack.

Walking to the front porch of the Cross' house, the two sat down on the rustic front porch swing.

"Wanna talk?"

Shaking her head, Mack pulled her legs closer to her chest. "No not really. Can we just sit here?"

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Brandon pulled her closer to his side. "We can do whatever you'd like to do. It's about you tonight."

Moving her head to lay on his chest, Mack sighed before looking into Brandon's bright blue eyes. "I told my parents I didn't want to walk at graduation."

"What? Why not?" Brandon's surprised voice caused her to shake her brunette head.

"If my entire family can't be there, then I don't want to walk." Pausing, she knew if she plead with him, he'd understand her side. "Emiliee is still going to be in the hospital and at the very least, I'd like to spend the night with her. She's fighting her own little battle and it seems weird to be celebrating while she's still stuck in the hospital."

"And how did your parents take the news?" Brandon, being the ever calm, collected one, asked.

"They literally flipped." Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair. "Mom tried getting me to understand that's in a once in a lifetime opportunity and dad . . . dad didn't know what to say."

"You know . . . it's every parents dream to watch their children walk across the stage at their high school graduation. Maybe your parents are afraid you'll look back one day and regret not taking those steps across that stage. Maybe they're afraid you won't feel the accomplishment of completing 12 years of school."

Looking up at him, Mack smiled. "And how do you always know what to say to me?"

His lips curled into a smile. "It's a gift I got. I can just naturally talk smoothly to pretty girls."

"Sure you can bud . . . is that the line you use on everyone?"

Shaking his head, he leaned down and kissed her lips quickly. "Nah just the really beautiful ones."

The silence hung as Brandon looked at his girlfriend carefully. "Trying to figure out your future?"

"Nah just graduation." Sighing she shook her head before groaning loudly. "I mean, if I walk, I'll feel like I'm betraying Emiliee but if I don't, and then it's my parents. I'm looking at the greater of two evils."

"Let me ask you this . . . will Emiliee even remember if you come to visit her the night of your graduation or not?"

Looking at Brandon, Mack's shoulders slumped. "Of course she won't . . . but what's that got to do with anything?"

"Let me tell you my opinion." Rolling her eyes, Mack settled in while Brandon got ready to get on his soap box. "You're worried about graduation being the end of everything. It's the last time you and all of our classmates are all together. It's the last time you'll be in the school. And it's one final time for all of your good girlfriends to really hang out. And you're worried about it gone in an instant."

"That's not true . . ." Mack started before Brandon put his finger over her mouth.

"Then why don't you want to go to graduation? Tell me the real reason." Brandon looking straight into her brown eyes.

Shaking her head, she sighed in defeat. "How the hell do you know me so well?"

"Because I know you better than I know myself. Besides, you've been worried about this since freshman year." Kissing her forehead, Brandon wrapped his arms around her. "We're all growing up and in the fall, all of our friends are going to college and starting new journeys. Some will still be with us but the majority is leaving just like we are. But the true friendships will stand the test of time."

Leaning close to her ear, Brandon's warm breath sent chills down her back. "Just remember, if it's meant to be, it will be."

"I love you . . . you always know what to say whenever I go haywire. Your voice calms me down when nothing else will. You and I have been together for a while and you truly have my heart." Mack smiled.

"I love you too babe. And it's all part of being a boyfriend to one of the most caring, loving, and sweetest girlfriend of all time."

And she knew with him by her side, she was going to make it through whatever life threw in her direction.

**May 21****st****, 2032 9:00 am**

Walking through the door, Gabi sighed realizing how much she had missed her home. The quietness got to her before she started laughing.

"What's got you so excited?"

"I'm glad to be home. Besides the silence was getting to me." Gabi turned and grinned at her husband.

"Well come follow me . . . the kids and I have a little surprise for you." Troy stuck out his hand as she hesitated before slipping her hand in his.

Walking up the stairs, Troy stopped at a white door with a big pink bow stretched across it. "Go ahead."

Pushing open the door, Gabi walked in and gasped at the sight. The room was painted a sage green with a solid baby girl pink strip in the middle of the room. Mack's old sleigh crib was sitting in the corner of the room with brand new pink and green sheets. Emiliee's name was spelled out with white lettering across the adjacent wall.

A changing table along with the old rocker, the one Gabi had rocked all eight kids in, was sitting in its old place.

"The kids wanted a room where Emiliee could grow up happily. They designed this whole room by themselves. And even included a present for their sister."

Closing the door, Troy pointed to the wall behind the door. Eight white handprints were on various places along with handwritten messages for Emiliee. Tears accented Gabi's eyes as she read over the heartfelt messages about wishes the kids had for Emiliee's childhood and growing up.

"This is perfect." Turning to her husband, Gabi smiled through her tears. "I love it."

"The kids figured you would. They put their hearts into this room."

Gabi looked at the room once more before smiling. "Their sister is going to love her room."

"We've got nine incredible kids . . ."

Kissing his wife, Troy silently agreed with her. They had overcome their battles and now were moving on to the life they had always wanted. Nothing was going to hold them back from being the family they had planned since they day they had gotten married.

* * *

**There you guys go!!! It's been almost a month since I've updated and for that, I'm truly sorry. School got the best of me and then Spring Break was thrown in there but the good news is that I'm back now. Feedback would be amazing. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers!**


	70. Chapter 68

**A/N: Hi. It's MandySueeeee. Haha. Sorry. So I felt like putting my AN up here...Why you ask? Because I just did; I think that is reason enough. Okay, I'm done. Back to Deidre. **

**Mandi and I got the idea for this chapter from all of the things happening in schools across the country. If you don't understand that, you will at the end of the chapter, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters.**

* * *

**May 27, 2032 8:38 AM**

It had been another tough week for the students of East High. The seniors were getting excited for graduation which from them would be happening in a mere three days. On the 30th, the senior class of East High would be walking across the stage and be handed their diploma by Principle Matsui.

Sitting in second period, Anabelle Bolton looked back at her best friend, Allie Davis, who happened to be Carly's sister. As she looked from Allie towards the clock, her mind spaced off into another world.

Imagining what her mom and dad were doing at that moment in time, Mack stared back at her Pre-Calculus teacher, Mr. Doney. Watching the smaller hand on the clock count down to the last second of class, the bell buzzed as the other students quickly removed themselves from the classroom.

Walking out of the classroom slowly, Mack came face to face with the one and only, Brandon Cross. Grinning at his girlfriend, it was evident that seeing her brightened his day.

"How are you doing this morning, sunshine?" Listening to her giggle, Mack smiled softly at him.

"It's a Thursday, I can't complain too much." Looking to her left side, one of her and Brandon's friends, Justin Turner, stood there.

"Plus, we are graduating in three days, so we have to be excited!" Brandon said, completing Mack's thoughts.

The threesome started walking down the hallway, more commotion than usual happening further up.

Looking towards Brandon, Mack had a questioning look plastered upon her face. Shrugging his shoulders, Brandon continued to proceed in walking to his and Mack's next class, Physics.

Seeing many of her classmates running towards her, the ball in her stomach rose to her throat, causing her nerves to raise awareness in her body.

Carly, Aidan's girlfriend, came running towards the three, knocking into Brandon and Mack.

"Carly, what's happening?" Brandon quickly asked, the words shooting out of his mouth like a bullet.

"There's a shooter. Someone is in the foreign language hallway shooting." The words came quickly from her mouth, falling into the minds of the three standing in front of her.

Looking at Mack, Justin quickly took off running the other direction. Taking quick actions, Brandon pushed Mack back.

"Go back to the classroom Mack, and don't leave. I have to make sure my siblings are safe. Go back!" Brandon shouted at Mack as he took off, sprinting after his best friend.

"Brandon!" The senior girl yelled over all of the commotion, trying to get the attention of her boyfriend.

Feeling a pair of arms wrap around her, they pulled on Mack's small body, carrying her away to safety.

Feeling tears fall down her eyes, she watched him run away from him. Her voice was lost in the crowd as people pushed her outside to the mayhem in front of the school.

Carly, however, was still in the thick of the school. Looking to her left and right, she knew she had to warn Aidan and Josh who were in the gym skipping their homerooms. Running quickly, she found herself in front of the doors before pushing through them.

"AIDAN! JOSH!" Both men turned and looked at the distressed girl.

"Carly . . . what's wrong?" Aidan immediately noticed the tears as she clung to his body.

Looking up at his best friend, Aidan knew something was wrong. "Carly . . . you have to tell me what's wrong."

"There's . . ." Hiccupping from the tears, Aidan wiped them away before getting his girlfriend to take a deep breath. "There's a shooter."

"Where?" Josh Danforth asked as more tears escaped Carly's brown eyes.

"In the language hallway but I'm not sure . . ."

"Belle had Spanish . . ." The color drained from Josh's face as he realized his girlfriend was in the middle. "I have to get to her."

"Josh . . . don't go." Carly's voice called looking over at him with fear in her eyes.

"I have to . . . she's my girlfriend." Looking at his friend, Josh smiled a little.

"I . . . uh . . ."

Josh nodded. "Keep Carly safe. Mack is safe . . . she's in a classroom. If I see anyone else, I'll let them know you're safe as well. "Good luck man . . . be careful." The two did the male hug before Carly and Aidan watched him leave.

"I'm scared Aidan." Carly whispered.

Wrapping his arms around Carly, Aidan kissed the top of her head hoping that his siblings and their friends would be all right.

"Come on let's move over here." Aidan walked to the wall not facing the windows. Sitting down, he pulled Carly to his lap and securely hugged her again.

"I love you." Looking into his eyes, Carly felt some comfort wash over her.

"I love you too, Carly. Everything's going to be all right."

Darting through the halls of the large school, Josh knew he had to get to Belle before anything happened to her. Coming up in the language hallways, he slowed down, leaning against the wall to quiet his breathing pattern.

Looking around the corner, he inched his way towards the Spanish classrooms. He could hear the foot steps of someone, and was not sure who it as. Ducking behind a large trashcan, he saw it was just another student, but he didn't dare say anything, incase it wasn't just a normal student.

Closing in on the classroom that Belle was in, Josh heard small sounds coming from the classroom. Walking through the door backwards, watching his back, Josh softly closed the door, trying not to make too much sound.

Searching the classroom with his eyes, he looked at the deserted classroom.

"Dammit, I knew she had a test today." The young man quietly cursed himself, still searching for his girlfriend. Looking towards the Spanish teacher, Mr. Carver's desk, he saw a small movement.

_Belle!_

He slowly walked over to the desk, realizing he should get down so he didn't scare her. Dropping to his hands and knees, he started to crawl towards the desk.

Looking underneath it, he saw her curled up in a small ball with some sort of material lying across her lap.

Taking a deep breath, she shyed away as he pulled the chair out of the way.

"Belle, baby." Josh whispered softly, taking his hand and running it across her arm.

"Are you okay?"

Belle didn't respond, which made Josh go into panic mode. Reaching under the desk, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her out. Watching her wince in pain, he looked her over, seeing the deep crimson red stain on the knee of her jeans.

"Oh my god. Belle, talk to me." He kept his voice down, being careful not to make too much commotion.

"Josh . . ." Her voice barely above a whisper. "I'm tired."

"You have to stay awake sweet girl. We're going to get you help."

"I'm tired, Josh." Her head fell to his shoulder. "I just want to sleep."

Pulling out his cell, he texted Aidan and let him know he had found Belle and that she was shot.

"Anabelle stay with me."

"I can't . . ." And before he could do anything, her head slumped onto Josh's shoulder, then rolled back and hit the desk with a soft noise.

Cussing himself, Josh knew he had to get her out before she lost more blood. Picking her up carefully, Josh walked over to the door before peaking his head out and looking up and down the hallway.

Further down the hallway, Josh heard the distinct sound of the lockers slamming. Slowing his steps, he saw someone duck around the corner of the hallway. The person's hood hid the face but his stance was one of power.

"Don't you idiots know what a lockdown is?" The angry male voice asked as he directed his anger at whoever was in front of him. Josh realized that he was cornered. He was in the middle of the hallway that only leads in one direction.

"She's hurt man. She needs medical attention." Josh looked at the shooter, not being able to recognize the face behind the hood. Backing up slowly, he took the opportunity to walk in the opposite direction.

"I didn't mean to . . ." The male said before squeaky shoes caught his attention.

The moment Josh heard the other pair of shoes, he knew he was in trouble. "Well, well . . . what do we have here? If it isn't Josh Danforth and his damsel in distress."

"She's hurt. She's losing blood; I have to get her help." Turning to the voice, Josh stood his ground. He looked at the now two shooters standing in front of him. One had the hood over his head; the other had a black mask on.

"It's only Belle Bolton . . . she's part of this whole mess." The masked male continued to rant as Josh continued to worry about his girlfriend.

"What whole mess?"

"The mess with Kara and me . . . it's the whole reason I decided to shoot up the school . . ." And without a care in his voice, the hood was dropped and Josh saw exactly who it was.

"Why are you doing this Jon . . . your beef is with the school, not with innocent bystanders."

Taking a step closer, Jon touched Belle's hair delicately before looking at Josh with hatred in his eyes. Backing up, away from Jon and the other unknown male, Josh made sure that Jon couldn't touch her.

"Actually your girlfriend is the whole reason I decided to bring this to school." And taking his sweet time, he unveiled the 38 caliber gun from his coat pocket.

"Hey man . . . no need to get violent." Josh was quick on his feet. "Just let me get her to safety. She's going to die if you don't let us go; if she does die, then it's going to be on your conscious for the rest of your life."

"Good . . . That'll be one last Bolton in the world." Shaking his head, Jon looked at the unconscious girl in Josh's arms.

And without tearing his eyes away from Jon, Josh walked towards the door. Glancing back towards the door, Josh moved his legs quicker to get out of the building.

Looking forwards he saw Jon holding the gun in position. His mind racing, Josh thought of everything he could to stall Jon until he could possibly get help.

"Jon, it isn't worth it. Please don't make this wrong decision." Watching the young man in front of him cripple over in evil laughter, Josh slowly took small steps towards the main door.

"Danforth, shut up and stop talking. What does no one understand about this fucking school being on lockdown?" Cocking the gun back, Jon pulled the trigger as a cry of pain was heard throughout the hallway.

Crumbling to the ground, Josh grabbed his leg, the excruciating pain running throughout his body.

Closing his eyes, he felt his body hit the ground. Trying to soften the fall, he held Belle's body close to his. Clenching his eyes tightly, he kept the tears in check while hearing Jon's horribly evil laugh.

"I warned you Danforth. But you didn't listen . . ." Jon cracked up laughing again. "And it looks like East High just lost their star basketball player . . . oh what will they ever do?"

Letting his head fall to the concrete, Josh tried to block out the pain. The tears came down his face but he wiped them quickly away before Jon could see his weakness. Thinking of Aidan and Carly in the gym, he watched Jon turn his back to him.

"Jon . . . how much heartbreak are you going to bring to this community?"

Turning slowly, Jon smiled. "I'm not resting until that bitch gets what she deserves. Because of her, I got three months of psychotherapy."

"Because of who, Jon?"

"Because of Kara and your whore of a girlfriend." Shaking his head, Jon looked at the girl still in Josh's arms. "It's a pity though...Belle's quite a catch."

"That's why she's my girlfriend . . ." Josh looked at her lifeless face before looking up at Jon. "If you have to do anything, do it to me. Leave Belle out of this. She's fragile enough and not strong enough. Don't take it out on her... let her live. I'll gladly take her place."

Looking down at Josh, Jon realized what he had just done. Backing up slowly, he started to run the other direction. Turning his head to look back at the innocent boy, he knew that he was in for a rude awakening.

"Go Josh, get out of here before I hurt you again."

Despite the pain in his leg, Josh slowly got up off of the ground, stumbling a few steps before picking the brunette haired girl back up.

"It's okay, baby. I'm going to get you out of here. I won't let anything happen to you." Promising her that, he limped out of the school to safety, where he knew they would be kept safe.

**Wildcat Bar**

The bell rung as a pair of high heels clicked across the floor. Walking up to the bar counter, she smiled at her friends before taking a seat.

"Good afternoon, Taylor. How's it going?" Kelsi asked with a bright grin.

"Not too bad, Kels." Looking around the restaurant, she smiled. "I'm actually looking for Chad . . . he mentioned something about coming here and working."

Looking behind her, Kelsi pointed to the kitchen. "He wanted to try his hand on the grill today. Jason almost had a heart attack when he said that."

Laughing, Taylor shook her head at her husband's antics. "He's been like that the last couple of days."

Turning back to her friend, Taylor smiled. "Have you talked with Troy or Gabi in the past few days?"

"Um . . . Jason talked to Troy earlier. They released Gabi a few days ago but they are both worried about Emiliee."

"Any news on when she'll come home?" Kelsi asked worried about their 'niece'.

Shaking her head, Taylor looked at the flurry around the restaurant. "Not yet. Gabi said the doctors want her to gain weight before they release her. The last I heard, Emiliee was five and half pounds."

Nodding her head, Kelsi smiled. "Who knew our friends would be crazy enough to have nine kids by the time they were each forty-four years old?"

"I for one didn't expect them to. Now Sharpay and Zeke on the other hand, I would have saw that in their future." The two friends laughed as Jason came up to them.

"Good afternoon ladies. How's it going?"

Nodding, the two shared a look before smiling. "Quite well. And how's my man doing back at the grill?"

Shaking his hand from side to side, Jason smiled. "The customers have been raving about the chef so he must be doing something right."

The three laughed before hearing the buzzing sound of the TV. "What's that?"

Jason shrugged before walking behind the bar to get the remote. Turning up the volume, the three, along with twenty other people, watched the breaking news.

"_And we have just confirmed a hostage situation at East High School. The school has been in lockdown since eight forty-five this morning. The school is not releasing the names of the students currently still in the school; students were bused over to Albuquerque YMCA and are not able to leave until parents personally sign them out."_

"_Kate?" The other reporter asked. "Yes Jeff?"_

"_Have the police released anything about the shooter or if there are any fatalities?"_

"_The Albuquerque Police have not released anything but they have said that the shooter is extremely dangerous and urge everyone to stay away."_

Turning back to look at her friends, Taylor shook her head. "I . . . I have to get down there."

"I'll come." Kelsi said grabbing her purse. "Jason, coming with us?"

Too in shock, Jason eyes remained glued to the screen. "Jason?"

Looking at his wife, he nodded. "Let me go get Chad and we'll leave. Cole can take over."

Two minutes later, the four were headed up to the school not knowing what would be awaiting them once they got there.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Pulling up to the school, the four parents saw completely and utter mayhem. Looking around the four saw another couple standing behind the yellow tape with two teenagers next to them.

"Troy, Gabi!" Chad called as they rushed up to them.

Turning with tears rushing down her eyes, Gabi had her head resting on Troy's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Mack, Josh, Brandon, Belle, Carly, and Aidan are still in there." Troy spoke with a shaky voice.

"How are you two doing?" Turning to Josh Bolton and Miranda, the two were frightened and holding onto one another for dear life as they shook their heads at the four familiar faces.

Turning back to the school, the group huddled closer together and waited for the time to tick slowly by.

"I'm going to have ask you to step back to the parking lot. We can't have you standing here." The police officer came up.

"Sir . . ." Gabi interrupted him as he turned his attention to the upset mother. "Can you please tell us any information about the kids still in the school? Our two daughters and son are in there along with our friends' kids as well."

Shaking his head sadly, the police officer wished he had something for the anxious family. "There's no word yet."

And walking away, he left the family to wonder what was happening inside the school.

The sound, like a cannon, shook the school soundly. Looking around the group, the six adults' faces conveyed so much emotion and worry for the kids still remaining inside the school

Watching as the front doors of East High opened, the two teenagers walked out, his sleeping beauty unconscious in his arms. The SWAT team rushed up, taking her from him before putting his hands behind his back, thoroughly checking him for weapons of any kind.

Once he was cleared, he was rushed to a stretcher, being lifted up onto it and told to lie down. Lifting his head up, he saw Belle also being put on a different stretcher and into the ambulance parked next to the one he was being loaded into.

Having the stretcher turned around, Josh could see into the crowd of bystanders watching the scene unravel. He saw the four desperate faces of his mother and father, and his Aunt Gabriella and Uncle Troy. Clenching his eyes shut, he felt the tears welling deep inside the tear beds.

Shutting the doors to the ambulance, he stared out the small square windows, wondering if Belle would be okay; but in reality, she would be fighting to wake up from the state she was in.

**Hospital- 20 minutes later**

Pushing through the heavy metal doors, Troy Bolton looked around the busy room looking for any indication that his daughter was brought in. Seeing none, he marched up to the nurses' desk before pounding the counter loudly.

"Sir . . . please calm down." Taking a seat at the computer, she looked up at him expectantly. "Now tell me how I can help you?"

"My 16 year old daughter was just brought in. Apparently gun shot."

The nurse nodded. "What was your daughter's name?"

"Anabelle Bolton. She's from the East High School shooting."

She typed while listening to Troy rambling on. She stopped typing and looked at the screen before looking up at him. "She's currently being seen by the doctor. Once he's made his assessment, he'll be out to talk to you."

"Thank you." Pausing he looked at the nurse. "Could you tell me about the boy brought in with my daughter? He's her boyfriend . . ."

"What was his name?" The nurse was ready to type as Troy told her his name.

"Joshua Danforth."

"He's being seen by the doctor as well." Smiling sympathetically, the nurse shook her head. "We'll keep you well informed about their conditions."

Walking back to the group, Troy took a seat while all eyes were on him. "Belle and Josh are both being seen by a doctor and once they know anything, we'll be informed."

The quietness washed over the waiting crowd as the flurry within the hospital continued.

Chad tried comforting Taylor but all she wanted was to see her son and make sure, with her own eyes that he was truly all right. Kelsi held Brandon in her arms just like she did when he was a baby just thanking God that he was safe and sound. Miranda was sitting between her parents; Zeke kept kissing the top of her head while Sharpay just held her hand, a constant reminder that she was all right.

Gabi, just like the other moms, had checked Mack and Aidan over to make sure they were all right. She, however, was absent from the group. Claiming she had to go check on Emiliee, she left the group trying to hide her tears.

"Dad?" Hearing Aidan's voice, Troy turned to his son.

"What?" He hadn't meant for it to come out so angry and Troy quickly apologized. "Sorry."

"Josh left Carly and me to go find Belle. He's the one that saved her." Looking into his blue eyes, Troy saw the young man trying to hold back the tears.

"It's all right Aidan." Putting his hand on his son's shoulder, Troy smiled. "You had to protect Carly just like Josh was trying to protect Belle."

Nodding his head, Aidan wished he could do something for his parents. "Carly and I are going to take a walk; need anything?"

Hesitating for a moment before shaking his head, Troy thanked his son.

He watched Aidan walk over to Carly before offering his hand for her to take. Another moment passed before the two walked out of sight.

"Thanks for going with me." Aidan looked at his beauty. "The tension's getting to me."

"You're very welcome, Aidan." Swinging their hands gently, Carly grew quiet. "I . ."

"What's wrong?" Kicking into concern mode, Aidan looked at Carly with worried eyes.

"I've never been so scared in my life." Looking up into his eyes, Carly felt tears come to hers.

"Me neither babe." Pulling her close to him, he kissed her forehead. "My main concern was keeping you safe."

Shaking her head, the young women looked up at her boyfriend.

"I feel so guilty. You should have gone to help Belle. You shouldn't have been staying with me. I . . ." Her voice trailed off as Aidan softly kissed her lips, hushing her from talking.

Continuing their journey throughout the hospital, Carly turned to Aidan with confusion. "Where are we going?"

"We, my dear, are going to check up on my mom and Emiliee." Pulling her close, Aidan kissed her lips. "I'm worried about her. She's been quiet since we've come out of the school."

"She's probably in shock just like the rest of us." Shrugging her shoulders, Carly looked at her boyfriend. "I mean how many of us really expect to be the next Columbine or Jackson State. We all think this is never going to happen to us and when it does, we're thrown for a loop."

Nodding sadly, Aidan wrapped his arms around Carly as they came to a stop in front of the ICU. Looking inside the window, they smiled seeing Gabi rocking Emiliee back and forth in the chair.

"Wanna go see my little sister?" Aidan asked Carly with a grin.

"Sure. Let's go." Walking through the door, the two scrubbed up before walking over to the side of the chair.

Crouching down, the two touched Emiliee before looking up at Gabi with a bright smile. "Hey mom."

"Hey you two. How are things down in the ER?" Gabi looked up from the baby she was holding.

"Dad's getting frustrated at no news and it's eerie. Everyone is in a state of shock and no one knows how to deal with it." Looking at Carly, he let his eyes drift back to his mom. "So we decided to come check up on you."

"I'm fine. I just wanted to spend some time with Emiliee before we found out how Belle and Josh were."

"They're going to be fine mom." Shaking his head, Aidan leaned forward to kiss his mom's forehead. "You heard the paramedics... They've got non-life threatening injuries."

"But what if . . ." Gabi started before Aidan shook his head.

"You can't think like that mom. It's not healthy." Looking at his sister, Aidan smiled.

"Emiliee's living proof of that. You can't play the what if game . . . you just have to keep truckin' through life. All nine of your kids are safe and sound."

"I know but my mind won't shut off."

"How about you go down to the waiting room and be there for dad? You two can lean on each other and be each other's strength." Aidan suggested.

"I can't Aidan..." Gabi pleaded with her son.

"Yes you can mom." Looking into her brown eyes, Aidan smiled. "You're the proud mother of nine kids. You can do anything you set your heart to. Now go on..."

"I want to stay here." Just like a stubborn child, Gabi started to pout.

Carly and Aidan fought the urge to laugh as they looked at the grown woman. "Mom... Go. Let Carly and I spend some time with Emiliee."

"Ok but I'm going against my will." Handing over the delicate baby, Gabi kissed her head before leaving.

The entire way down to the ER, Gabi was nervous. She was worried about how everyone would react to her running away. She was strong but some times no woman was that strong.

Pushing through the doors, Gabi's eyes set on Troy before rushing over to him. Collapsing in the chair next to him, she looked over at him. "I'm sorry for running away."

"It's fine. I kind of figured you needed some alone time before we faced this together."

Nodding her head, she smiled. "I went to check on Emiliee. Dr. Potter's pleased at how well she's doing."

"That's good. Any word when we'll be able to bring her home?"

Shaking her head, Gabi smiled sadly. "Dr. Potter was going to check her tomorrow and give an assessment. We'll know more then."

Nodding his head, he slipped his hand in hers before giving it a squeeze. "Together, we can do anything."

"Love you Troy."

"Love you too Gabs."

And just as they started to kiss, the metal doors were thrown open again and a white coated figured stepped out.

"Family for Anabelle Bolton and Joshua Danforth?"

**So yes I left you with a cliffhanger! So for me to update sooner, I need participation and encouragement through your reviews. Feedback would be wonderful and so make my day!! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. Oh!! Happy Early Easter! **


	71. Chapter 69

**A/N: Ok So I feel like I need to explain myself and here it goes. The last two weeks of April were absolutely crazy with papers and projects for me. But I'm done and that's all in the past. **

**Honestly, I lost my drive to write but I think I'm getting it back . . . at least I'm trying. I'm sorry in advance if this chapter sucks! Thanks to my true readers/reviewers . . . you guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters.**

* * *

**May 27, 2032 12:38 pm**

"_Family for Anabelle Bolton and Joshua Danforth?" _

Looking up Gabi and Troy stood before being joined by Chad and Taylor. The four walked up to the doctor and waited for the news that could potential rock their world.

"Family for the injured?" The doctor asked as the four quickly nodded their heads.

"I'm Doctor Reed and I was working on Anabelle before taking over for Doctor Cass on Joshua." Looking down at the chart, Dr. Reed looked at the anxious parents before smiling. "They're going to be fine."

Hugs were exchanged before turning back to the doctor. "There are, however, going to be some limitations for the two. They will be on crutches for a few days due to the bullets hitting them in the leg. The area will be tender and they will have to go for physical therapy just to stretch the muscles out."

"Anything else doctor?" Troy asked.

"There's nothing else. They are sharing a room and the nurse will take you to them."

Motioning a nurse over, the doctor spoke to her for a few minutes before walking off. The nurse led the big group into the back and into a room where the two teenagers were laughing about something.

"Belle! Josh!" The families divided into two groups before hugging each of the teenagers individually.

"STOP!" Yelling, the two teenagers looked at each other with looks of disgust on their faces. "We're fine . . ."

"But you could have been hurt so much worse." Taylor said looking at her son before turning and looking at Belle.

"Ma we weren't. We're just fine. Happy to be out of that damn school." Josh smiled at his girlfriend.

"Josh's the real hero . . . he saved me from danger." Belle's eyes shone as she looked across the room at her boyfriend.

"I did what anyone would have done." Josh shrugged as Belle looked at her parents.

Standing and walking over to the other side of the room, Troy shook Josh's hand and offered him a teary smile. "Thank you for keeping my little girl safe. Gabi and I have you to thank that Belle is sitting in front of us at this very moment."

The tears ran silently down the girls' faces in the room. Mack leaned into Brandon as Carly did the same to Aidan.

Belle was alone in her bed but the tears did not go unnoticed by Josh. Pushing off his bed, he hobbled across the room before taking a seat on Belle's bed.

Using his thumb, he silently wiped the tears away before pulling Belle to his chest. Kissing the top of her head several times, he kept thanking Him that she was sitting in that bed at that moment. He knew the reality of what could have happened and he was happy and thankful that it didn't happen.

The door opened catching the attention of the patrons of the room. "I'm sorry to interrupt but can I speak to Troy and Gabriella Bolton as well as Chad and Taylor Danforth?"

Hesitant to leave the room, Mack, Carly, Aidan, and Brandon silently promised to look out for them as the parents nodded. Leaving the room, the teenagers physically relaxed before laughter made its way throughout the room.

"How are you two holding up?" Mack asked the question while looking at her little sister and the man who had quickly became another little brother to her.

Shrugging her shoulders, Belle smiled. "I guess I'm still in shock that it happened. I kept denying it but there's really no way to deny that it happened and at our school of all places . . ."

The quietness returned to the room as Brandon and Aidan exchanged worried looks with each other.

"You guys never said what happened to you guys?" Brandon said.

"Well Carly came and told Aidan and me that there was a shooter in the school. That's when I remember Belle was in Spanish so I rushed from the gym towards the Spanish hallway. I found her underneath a desk. She became unconscious as I tried rushing from the room. My shoes caused Jon Peterson to turn around . . . we had words and then he shot me in the leg." Josh finished as Belle shook her head.

"I hate him for causing this."

Mack and Aidan traded looks as they heard the strong words come out of their sister. "Belle . . ."

Shaking her head she put an end to whatever Aidan was going to tell her. "Don't Aidan. He destroyed the safe haven we had inside that school. I hope he rots in hell."

Josh just continued to kiss Belle's head as his arms protected her from whatever evil came her way. "It's all right baby. We're all safe now."

"Until we have to enter those doors again . . . then is the safe haven going to return or are we going to fear for our lives at every corner?"

The five teenagers couldn't answer her question leaving the room in an eerie silence. Thoughts and fears consumed the individuals while Belle's questions floated throughout their minds.

Brandon kissed Mack's forehead before motioning her to follow him out of the room. Motioning out into the hallway, Aidan nodded before watching the two leave the room.

"Wanna talk?"

Shoving her hands into the back pockets of her capris, Mack rocked back on her heels before looking at her boyfriend. "Honestly . . ."

Brandon nodded quickly while pulling her close. "I have no idea what to say at the moment. My minds so cluttered that it's hard to process everything."

Staying silent, he knew all too well where his girlfriend was coming from. It would be a long while before anything returned to the sense of normal.

"Come on."

Looking at him with an odd expression on her face, Mack smiled before following him to the elevator. Getting in, the two settled on the ride before Mack turned to him. "I never got the chance to thank you."

"For what?"

"For urging me to go into that classroom. If I had gone with you . . ." Trailing off she shook her head not wanting to imagine what could have happened.

"You were safe, Mack. I knew that in the back of mind while I checked on everyone else."

"But the fear of something happening to you, consumed me the entire time I was stuck in that room." Shaking her head, she looked at him with a teary expression. "Justin and Brandi tried calming me down but all I wanted were your arms around me telling me everything would be all right. I was so scared Brandon . . ."

Pulling her into his embrace, he kissed her forehead telling her he was there now. "I'm here Mack and I'm never leaving you again. You're stuck with me."

"But . . ."

"You're stuck with me." Shaking his head, he fought off her need to argue. "I'm not letting you go."

Running a hand through her all ready messy hair, Mack looked up into his bright blue eyes. "What if . . ."

Leaning down, he blanketed her lips with his own. Pulling back, she let her hand drop before looking up at him. "That was totally and utterly not fair."

"You need to stop. You're going to drive yourself to insanity if you keep up with the what if game. Just stop Mack." Pulling her hand into his, he walked down the hallway without another word.

"Where are we?"

"Never mind that right now." Stopping by a big window, Brandon smiled. "You need to clear your mind. Let everything go that you're worried about."

"But . . ." Again he cut her off by giving her a glare.

"Just let it go, Mackenzie Miah . . ." Pulling out the full name, Brandon knew he had her full attention.

Sighing loudly, she closed her eyes before taking several deep breaths. Brandon smiled watching her face visibly relax. "Everything dumped out?"

Cracking an eye open, she shot him a look before closing them again. Taking several more deep breaths, Mack opened them up before smiling. "How is it that you know exactly what I need when I don't?"

"Because I've been around you long enough. We've been friends since we were in diapers and dating for a year and half now so I think I've earned that right."

Throwing her arms around his shoulders, she quickly kissed him before pulling back. "I love you Brandon."

"I love you too Mackenzie." Breathing in her scent, he thanked Him above before pulling back. "You're not going to ask questions?"

Looking around, she quickly adverted her eyes back to Brandon. "I bite; where are we?"

"For being a place where you threw a temper tantrum, I'm surprised you don't remember." Brandon mused as Mack looked at him in pure confusion.

"Huh?"

"We're in the NICU. I figured we'd go see Emiliee while we're here . . . and besides she's missed her older sister."

The proud smile returned to Mack's face as she looked at her boyfriend. "Sounds good to me. Would you like to join me?"

"I'd love to."

Together the two went into the room before scrubbing in and walking over to the incubator. Blue permanent marker writing had added to the card inserted in the cubby. "She's going home tomorrow?"

Brandon's eyes saw what Mack quickly read before smiling. "I guess so . . . that's exciting right?"

"I'm surprised mom and dad didn't say anything."

"They're probably too worried about caring for Belle to really realize their ninth child is coming home." Brandon walked up to the incubator before sticking his hand through the opening. "We'll give your sister the proper homecoming she deserves."

Mack hung back watching Brandon interact with Emiliee. She always knew he was going to be a great father but they both knew that would have to wait until after marriage and college.

"What are you thinking about?" Turning from the baby, Brandon smiled at Mack.

"Just how great of a father you're going to be one day."

"Well you're going to be an amazing mother one day . . . just think this will be us in like ten years."

And just that one comment caused the biggest smile to appear on her face. "You think so?"

"I know so." And he sealed his deal with a quick kiss before the door behind them opened then shut.

"Good afternoon, Mack, Brandon. How's it going?"

Turning, the two looked at Dr. Porter before smiling. "It's going pretty good. We just came to check on Emiliee."

"She's doing really good. She's up to 6.5 pounds." Looking at the infant, Nikki Porter smiled. "She's going home tomorrow."

"We noticed." Mack's smiled faded before turning to the Pediatrician. "Is she going to be all right?"

The doctor nodded before smiling. "We just have to watch her heart's progress as she gets older. The hole may open up again but we'll just have to watch it. Other than that, Emiliee's going to living a perfectly normal life."

Hearing that from the doctor's mouth caused Mack to return to her happy-go-luck self.

"Thank you for everything you've done."

"It's not a problem, Mack. I'm glad Emiliee's going to be fine and your parents as well as you guys are so happy. It's good to see the family adjusting to this bump in the road."

All Mack could do was smile at Brandon. They were both counting their blessings at that moment.

**May 28, 2032 10:00 am**

After signing one set of release papers, Belle, Troy, and Gabi headed up to NICU and signed the ones for Emiliee. Making sure she was strapped in securely, Gabi turned and smiled gratefully at Dr. Porter. "We can't start to express our gratitude to your staff here at the hospital."

"Just keep that little one healthy and that's all the thanks we'll need." Dr. Porter smiled. "And keep us up to date on her progress."

After another round of thanks, the four walked out of the hospital and got into the SUV. "Now what?"

Looking behind her, Gabi smiled at Belle's question. "A quiet afternoon just the eleven of us."

Nodding her head, Belle watched the scene pass as they traveled through downtown Albuquerque. "Sounds good to me."

"It'll be nice having all nine kids at home . . ." Troy trailed off before looking at his wife.

"It's the first time all nine of them will be home, Troy." Giggling at her husband's antics, Gabi shook her head. "It's going to be pure chaos."

Giving her a look, Troy smiled. "You're going to love every moment."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Belle shook her head. "I'm going to turn things serious but I never thanked you for everything you've done for me this year . . ."

"What do you mean?" Gabi turned and looked behind her at the soon to be 16 year old.

"I mean everything with Aaron and now with the whole school shooting . . . I've gone through a lot and the support you've given me has been unwavering. I guess I haven't done as much thanking as I should have been. So thank you for being there at every turn and always willing to listen when I need to vent."

Gabi wiped her silent tears away before smiling weakly at her daughter. "You're very welcome Belle. We did what parents are supposed to do and was there for you. Your bravery and determination has amazed your dad and I. There were times we thought you would break down but you held your head high and got through those hard times. We're very proud of you and you're going to do amazing things in your life . . ."

Pulling into the driveway, Troy pulled the car to a stop before getting out. Motioning Gabi to grab Emiliee, Troy held Belle back for a minute. Waiting until Gabi was inside, Troy turned to his daughter.

"Do you know how proud we are of you?" Troy smiled seeing his daughter shake her head a little. "You have one of the kindest hearts I've seen; you're friendly to everyone you met; you face situations head on instead of running away. You're a great sister, daughter, girlfriend, and friend and amazing dancer. You follow your heart while listening to your head. You're an amazing person Anabelle and I can't wait to see what you do when we release you into the world."

And before he could react, Belle was in his arms with tears running down her face. "Thank you daddy."

"You're welcome, Belle."

Setting her down on the ground, she looked up at the man who had the greatest impact in her life. "I know I'm not your natural daughter . . ."

Troy gave her a look. "Belle, your mom and I may not have created you but you've been our daughter since the day you were conceived. The moment your mom and I first held you, we were hooked. In our hearts, you're our daughter . . . I thought you understood that."

"I do but . . . I can't really explain it."

Pulling her close, Troy kissed her forehead. "You're one of my daughters just like Cassie, Emiliee, Mack, and Lily are. You're a daddy's girl and you will always be. I love you Anabelle Jacqueline."

"I love you too daddy."

And the father-daughter pair walked into the house only to hear the laughter and shouts of the occupants.

Walking into the living room, Troy let Belle go join her siblings around the table while he walked over to Gabi. Wrapping his arms around his wife, he placed his chin on her shoulder and watched the nine children interact.

Mack held Emiliee expertly in her arms while Aidan and Josh made faces at the baby. Cassie, Lily, and Belle giggled at their brothers while J.J. and Jake filled the others in on what happened earlier that day.

"Our crazy family . . ." Gabi looked over her shoulder at her husband.

"This is the life . . . you know that right?" Kissing her cheek, Troy turned and watched the precious sight in front of them.

"I sure do . . . I'd change nothing that has happened to us. We've had a good run."

"What's wrong Troy?"

She felt him shake his head but she also knew he wasn't telling her the whole truth. "Later we'll talk but right now I just want to enjoy this."

The two were brought out of the bubble when Jake scream. "She's smiling!"

"Baby's can't smile yet, dumbo. She's got a couple of weeks before she does that." Lily countered while sticking her tongue out at her younger brother.

"Don't call me dumbo, pea head!" Jake retorted as Cassie quickly defended her sister.

"Leave my sister alone, stupid head!"

"Leave my brother alone, dipstick!" J.J. quickly jumped in and before Gabi or Troy could predict, the younger four were arguing and throwing names back and forth.

Putting Emiliee down in her car seat, Mack and Belle quickly grabbed Lily and Cassie while Aidan and Josh grabbed J.J. and Jake. "Cool it, Boltons . . ."

"But they're dumbos!" Lily cried while her older sisters gave her a look.

"And they're poopy brains." Jake looked at his older brothers for support.

"You four are going to have to learn to get alone. We're a family; and family sticks together through thick and thin." Aidan looked at the four siblings.

"But we're supposed to fight." Cassie looked at Belle and Mack before sticking her tongue out at J.J., Jake, Aidan, and Josh.

"But family is also supposed to stick together and stick up for one another. Family is forever and loves you despite knowing everything about you." Josh shyly smiled at his siblings.

"Now what do you say to each other?" Belle asked balancing on her uninjured leg. Aidan quickly handed her crutches over before she smiled gratefully.

"Sorry . . ." The four mumbled as Mack, Belle, Josh, and Aidan looked quite pleased with themselves.

"How about the eight of us curl up with a movie while mom and dad have some time to themselves?" Mack suggested looking at the siblings.

They all agreed before the younger four headed upstairs. "We'll put Emiliee in the bassinet and keep her with us. You two go enjoy your quiet time."

Gabi and Troy gratefully smiled at their older four before heading out to the porch. Taking the time to settle in, Gabi turned to her husband. "Now what happened when you talked to Belle earlier?"

"She mentioned that she knows that she's not our natural daughter." Shaking his head, Troy sighed loudly. "I've forgot long ago that she's not our natural daughter yet she still manages to bring it up."

Laying her head on his shoulder, Gabi smiled. "Her, Cassie, and Josh all know that they've got as much of our hearts as the other six do. They're our kids, no matter what a piece of paper may or may not say."

"But how do we get them to realize that they're our kids no matter what?"

Remaining quiet, Gabi watched the neighborhood kids ride bikes down the street before speaking. "That's a question I've yet to figure out. I guess we love them unconditionally and always be there for them. One day they'll realize they are no different, in our minds, than their older and younger siblings."

"I love you."

Hearing those words come out of left field caused Gabi's smile to grow bigger. "I love you too."

The two remained silent, relishing in the love that vibrated from the two. They knew good times as well as hard times were ahead but with the eleven of them together, they could face it head on just like had in the past.

* * *

**So there's the chapter! I hope it didn't suck too much. If anyone has any ideas, please send them my way. This story is slowly coming to an end, and I do not think I'm going to do another sequel. However, I am going to an epilogue that will give you a glimpse into what happens with everyone including the gang! So thank you to all my readers and reviewers!! I truly do have the best readers ever!! **


	72. Chapter 70

**A/N: Thank you guys for being soooo understanding! I really appreciate it. I hope you guys love this chapter as much as I loved writing it!**

**Many thanks to izzie551 for her idea which appears in this chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters.**

* * *

**May 29, 2032 12:00 pm**

Lying on her bed in the middle of her room, Mack's hand quickly wiped the tears away before hearing shuffling outside her door. Raising her head, she saw her brother standing in the door with concern written all over his face.

"You all right?" Crossing the threshold of the room, Aidan took a seat at her desk while watching her every move.

Nodding her head, she looked at her younger brother with a smirk. "I just want to be left alone. I'm not in the mood for socializing today."

"All right, I'll let the troops know." And without another word, he was gone.

Snuggling into her bed, Mack's eyes looked at the bright red circle on her calendar. Who knew this day would be so hard?

Turning away from the calendar, she spotted her cell phone lying on the charger and resisted the urge to pick it up and dial a familiar number. Brandon probably didn't realize the significant of the day but she certainly did.

The persistent knocking on the door jolted her from her thoughts before calling an unwelcoming 'come in'.

"Good afternoon, sweetie." Gabi's bright smile was complete opposite of Mack's current mood. Rolling her eyes, Mack flipped over to face her mom.

"Can you just leave me be today?"

Watching her mom's face fall, Mack instantly felt bad. "What's going on in your mind, Mack?"

"I'm just not in the mood to be all happy today." Sighing, she kept the tears in check. "I just want to stay in bed all day."

"You know you can talk to me, sweetie."

Mack nodded before putting her head on the pillow. "I know mom. I just need to be alone for a while and think things through."

Looking at her oldest with worry, Gabi finally nodded. "I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too mom." And with a kiss on the top of her head, Gabi left Mack alone with her thoughts.

Walking out of the room, Gabi headed downstairs to see the flurry happening in the kitchen. "Lily, Cassie, and J.J. go get dressed. Jake you need to clean up the living room from your fort. Belle and Josh kitchen needs to be done and Aidan the grass needs to be cut."

Troy shook his head as his wife handed out jobs while he held baby Emiliee in his arms. Her bright hazel eyes darted around the room as a gurgle escaped her mouth.

"What's troubling you Gabs?" Troy looked at his wife with bright eyes.

"Mack's in a bad mood today and I have no idea why."

Giving his wife a look, Troy chuckled. "She's a teenager . . . they're allowed bad days once in a while. She's probably still in shock from the previous days events. We'll just have to let her be and be there for her if she needs anything."

"But she's being a pain in the butt." Gabi pouted while looking at her husband.

"But she'll always be our pain in the butt. Don't worry about it . . . when she's ready, she'll come to us."

Belle meanwhile stayed in her position at the head of the kitchen table deep in thought. Slamming her hand to the table, she looked at her parents, who attention she had gotten with the loud noise.

"Detective Belle has a thought." Troy observed while his wife hit his stomach.

"I think I know why Mack's acting the way she is . . ."

"Why Belle?" Gaining her mom's full attention, Belle shook her head.

"I've got to go look at something but when I confirmation you'll be the first to know . . ."

And without another word, Belle left the kitchen leaving her parents more worried by the second. "What are our daughters up to?"

Shaking his head, Troy looked over at his wife. "With those two, who knows? But I have a feeling by dinnertime we'll all know."

Walking upstairs, Belle knocked quietly on the door of her older sister's room before pushing the door open. Hearing Mack's quiet sobs broke Belle's heart but putting on a frown, she walked over to the bed and wrapped her arms around the crying girl.

"I'm sorry Mack."

Picking her head off of her knee, the older Bolton looked at the younger one with confusion laced through her eyes. "For what?"

"For you loosing the baby . . ."

"How did you know?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Belle looked at Mack. "I have a knack for remembering dates. Today was your due date."

"You're the only one, besides me, who remembers. Brandon doesn't even remember."

Shaking her head, Belle looked into the blue eyes of her sister. "He probably does but he doesn't want to bring it up due to you getting emotional."

"Then why hasn't he called? It was just as much as his baby as it was mine."

Staying silent, Belle couldn't answer that question. "What do you want me to do?"

Shrugging, Mack shook her head. "There's nothing anyone can do. The baby's gone . . . I guess I just have to move on and continue living my life."

And scooting closer to her sister, Belle looked deep into Mack's eyes. "One day; one day Mack, you will be a mother. But you're 18 years old and most 18 year olds don't worry about their unborn children. Before you know it, you're going to be the best mom ever."

Laughing through her tears, Mack shook her head. "I don't think I'll be the best mom ever; we do have a pretty great mom ourselves."

They both thought of the woman who had done everything for them before Belle looked at Mack. "I'm sorry Mack . . . if I could do anything; I'd give you back your pregnancy."

"Thanks Belle . . . for everything. I'm glad I can count on you."

Smiling brightly, Belle quickly hugged her sister. "You're welcome. Talk to mom and dad . . . they're worried about you."

Leaving just as quickly as she entered, Mack heard the door close before falling back into bed and swearing under her breath.

**Meanwhile . . . Cross Household**

Lying on his bed, he looked at the deep blue ceiling while the phone was tossed aside. He had just received the weirdest phone call and it still left him scratching his head.

Aidan had called and informed him on what was happening at the Bolton household currently and Brandon was still trying to figure out what was wrong.

Pushing off the bed, Brandon headed towards the door. Grabbing his keys and wallet and the small blue box, he headed downstairs before heading into the kitchen. "I'm leaving."

Kelsi and Jason looked up from reading the morning's paper and looked at their 18 year old son. "Where are you going?"

"Boltons . . . something's up with Mack and I'm going to figure out what."

Kelsi nodded. "Gabi called and mentioned something was up with her. Any ideas?"

Shaking his head, Brandon grabbed a banana before peeling it. "I'm not sure. She was happy when I saw her yesterday but something clicked overnight."

"Good luck and if you need us to help with anything . . . let us know." Jason said looking at his oldest son.

Nodding, Brandon walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the front door. Before he could pull open the door, his younger sister Hannah came bouncing down the stairs.

"Where ya going?" Looking at the brunette identical to his mom, Brandon smiled.

"Going over to the Boltons . . . why?"

"Can you do something for me?" Hannah jumped down the last few steps before coming to stand in front of her brother.

"Like what?"

"Tell Jake I say hi?" The way she said it, with shyness in her voice, caused Brandon to chuckle before nodding.

"Sure Hannah . . . I'll tell him."

Watching her scurry to the kitchen, Brandon continued on his journey. That was the next Cross/Bolton relationship ready to happen. Hannah had always had a crush on Jake but Jake could care less about girls; his only interests were soccer and baseball.

Whistling a random tune stuck in his head, Brandon headed down the street towards the Bolton residence. He smelt the fresh scent of spring before thinking about the upcoming ceremony.

He knew Mack was scared to death to leave the comforts of high school behind but he was personally excited. He was ready to break out of his old ways and start something new.

Walking up the cracked sidewalk, he jogged up the stairs before seeing Aidan and Carly sitting on the porch swing talking quietly.

"Hey Brandon." Carly lifted her head from Aidan's shoulder when she heard his name.

"Hey yourselves. How's it going?"

Aidan shook his head. "It's not too bad. It's been a good minus the screaming from Mack's room about twenty minutes ago."

Leaning up against the pillar, Brandon shook his head. "Any idea what's going on?"

"I was hoping you would since she's your girlfriend and everything. Mom and dad think she's still upset from the shooting but who knows . . ."

"Wanna hear it from a girl's perspective?" Carly looked between the two boys before watching them nod.

"Sure!" At that point in time, Brandon was willing to hear anything on the subject of why his girlfriend was acting like she was.

"Well wasn't Mack due this month for the baby?" Carly asked as Brandon slowly nodded.

"Yeah she was . . ." Trailing off, it suddenly hit Brandon why Mack was acting the way she was.

"Today was her due date . . . she's probably feeling guilty just like she was right after the miscarriage."

Aidan and Carly looked at each other before nodding. "Probably so . . . she probably wants you and no one else."

Nodding, Brandon walked into the house that had quickly become his second home. Smiling, he saw Gabi and Troy, his second parents, sitting in the living room quietly talking. Stopping he say his hellos before Gabi's voice caused him to stop.

"Do you know what's wrong with Mack?"

Leaning against the door frame, Brandon smiled stiffly. "Today was her due date for the baby . . . I'm thinking she's feeling guilty and upset and doesn't want to make a big deal out of thus causing her to be angry at the world."

Gabi slowly nodded. "I completely forgot she was due today."

"I think all of us forgot but Mack, being the mother, kept it locked in her heart." Shaking his head, Brandon looked around the room. "That's why she was dreading this day. She didn't want to admit it was coming up."

Troy looked at his oldest daughter's boyfriend before smiling. "Take care of her Brandon. She's going through a rough time right now."

"I'll do my best." And without another word, Brandon headed up the stairs to Mack's room.

Knocking on the door quietly, he heard her strain voice call him to come in. Opening the door slowly, he looked around the room while his heart broke seeing her lay in the middle of the bed. Walking closer he saw her tear stained face while she clutched a picture from to her side.

"Mack?"

Picking her head up, she saw him standing there as more tears fell down her face. "Brandon . . . you came."

Walking over to the bed, he sank in the comfortable bed before pulling her into his arms. "Of course I did. When Aidan called me, I was scared and had to come check on you."

She snuggled closer to him before burying her head in his chest. Protectively, he wrapped his arms around her as he put his chin on her head. "I'm right here Mack."

She was silent for a few minutes trying to compose herself as his hand ran up and down her back.

"Are you going to be all right?"

Nodding her head, she looked up into his blue eyes. "Thanks, Brandon."

"No problem. Wanna talk?"

Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair before taking a shaky breath. "This morning it hit me like a ton of bricks . . . we would be parents by this time if I was still pregnant."

Brandon was speechless as he listened to Mack. Feeling the need, he tightened his embrace on his girlfriend. "I know baby . . . but for some reason it wasn't meant to be."

"I can't help but feel sad though . . ."

"Mack I thought you got past this . . . things was going so well."

Shrugging her shoulders, Mack looked at her boyfriend. "Everything was going ok but I saw the date and everything came rushing back."

"I'm here for you baby . . . always and forever."

"Can I ask you a question?" Mack looked over at him with a small smile on her face.

"What's that?"

"Where do you see yourself in five years?"

A smile crossed his face before looking at their laced hands. "Well hopefully I'll still be here with you. I hope we're married and happy. Hopefully you'll be pregnant or we'll have a child together . . ."

The smile stretched across her face as she listened to Brandon talk. "I like that idea but there's one problem with that . . ."

"What's that?" Brandon was confused as she smiled.

"You have to ask me an important question before we can pursue that angle . . ." Mack smiled.

"And what question is that?" Playing dumb, Brandon watched Mack's face turn to anger.

"You dork!" Slapping him, Mack rolled over to her back while Brandon's fingers found her sides while they wiggled causing her to laugh.

"Stop Brandon!" She screamed in between fits of laughter.

"Stop what?"

"Jerk!" Moving away from him, Mack glared at him as he chuckled.

"I'm sorry baby."

Mack continued to glare all the while Brandon gave her the puppy dog face. "Come here . . ."

"I don't want to. You're a meanie."

"Come on Mackenzie . . . you know you want to."

Groaning, she closed the distance between them before he pulled her down onto the bed. Lying behind her, he wrapped his arms around her.

"You know I love you right?"

Feeling her head nod, Brandon smiled. "I love how caring, sweet, and loveable you are. I love how you put your family first and are the caring older sister you are. I love listening to you ramble about absolutely nothing and then getting embarrassed when you realize what happened. I love how you dream about the most outrageous things but in truth, you're going to achieve every one of them some day."

Pausing, he kissed her cheek before continuing. "I love how you sing at the top of your lungs while driving in the car. I love how you don't care about what people are say yet you follow the beat to your own drum. I love how you dance in the middle of the room even though you know you're never going to live it down. And mostly, I love the person I am when I'm with you."

Turning, Mack faced him with tears running down her face. "Why do you always make me cry?"

"Because I want to be the one who will always wipe your tears away." Pausing, he kissed her nose. "I love you Mackenzie Miah Bolton."

"I love you too Brandon Michael Cross." Leaning forward, Mack kissed him before pulling back and smiling.

"So I have a question for you . . ."

"What's that?" Mack looked over at him before smiling.

"Marry me?"

Mack's mouth dropped open as Brandon reached behind him and got the blue box. "What?"

"You heard me . . . make me the happiest man alive and marry me, Mackenzie Miah Bolton?"

* * *

**I know you guys are about ready to kill me right now due to me doing the cliffhanger. I haven't done one in a while and decided to throw that in. Feedback would be wonderful. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. You guys are the best!!**


	73. Chapter 71

**A/N: You guys are seriously the best readers in the world. Thank you so much for everything!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters.**

* * *

**May 29, 2032 2:07 pm**

"_You heard me . . . make me the happiest man alive and marry me, Mackenzie Miah Bolton?"_

The silence that came with that question was unnerving. Brandon looked up nervously at his girlfriend as the shock expression was still present on her face. "Again I ask what?"

Smiling, he took her hand in his. "Remember right after the miscarriage? And the conversation we had in the park?"

Looking up into his blue eyes, Mack shook her head not remembering the important conversation.

"I promised you one day I was going to ask your hand in marriage . . . I totally didn't have this planned but I want that day to be today. I want to marry you Mackenzie Miah Bolton. I want to point across the room and say that you're my wife. And I want you to agree."

"Yes . . ." The word was spoken just above a whisper.

"What?"

Leaning in, he spoke just above a whisper. "Brandon Michael Cross I'd love to be your wife."

As soon as the words were spoken, he crashed his lips on hers. The two enjoyed their make out session until the door flew open and crashed against the wall causing the two to jump apart.

"I see Princess Mack is finally back to normal . . ." Aidan and Josh both observed while looking at their older sister.

"Does the word privacy mean anything to you two idiots?" Mack mumbled looking at her two annoying brothers.

"Yes but mom wanted us to come check on you."

"I did not Aidan Xavier. Leave your sister alone . . . she's spending time with Brandon." Gabi's angry voice floated up the stairs as the two brothers gave each other looks.

"Oops gotta go!" And as quickly as they entered, the two left leaving the door wide open.

Dropping a kiss on her still pouting lips, Brandon pushed himself off the bed before going over and shutting the door. Resuming his position on the bed, the two continued with their make out session.

Pulling back, Mack looked at her finance. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"You're right." He said reaching behind him and pulling out the powder blue box. Flipping it open, he showed her the ring.

Gasping she looked at the three stoned ring sitting on the velvet interior of the box. Brandon picked the ring up before sliding it onto her left ring finger.

"It's called a past, present, future ring. I thought it was fitting since we've had our past, we're living in the present, and our future is laid out in front of us."

Holding her hand out in front of her, Mack looked at her now fiancée before grinning and leaning in to kiss him. "It's absolutely perfect, Brandon."

"I love you."

"I love you too Brandon Michael." And the two continued to kiss and dream about their future together.

**3:30 pm**

Sighing, she walked down the street hoping her feet would lead her to some unknown destination. She needed to get out of the house but the only problem was she didn't know exactly where she needed to go. Pushing her hands into her pockets, she tried to keep out the coldness on that unusually cold day in the middle of May.

"What's a pretty girl like yourself doing out here all alone?"

Rolling her eyes, Belle kept walking while hearing the creep hit on her. Holding her head up high, she looked at the pretty flowers that were popping up from their sleepy winter.

"Belle? Anabelle Bolton . . ." Turning around with fire in her eyes, Belle softened when she saw Josh standing there in front of her.

"Hey what's wrong? Didn't you hear me calling?" He rushed up to her before taking her into his arms.

Looking up into his soft brown eyes, she shook her head. "I thought a creep was hitting on me. Sorry . . ."

Smiling, he slowly kissed her before pulling back. "You thought I was a creep? That's gotta be one for the record books."

"I've got a lot going on at my house and I was preoccupied with that . . ." Smiling, she looked over at him. "I thought a walk would clear my head but obliviously not."

"What's so terrible at your house?"

Sighing, she let him lead her to his porch steps where they took a seat. Swinging an arm around her, Josh held her close to his body before kissing her forehead, encouraging her to continue.

"I have an emotional older sister, four brothers who are annoying, a little sister that won't stop crying, and the other two sisters trying to gain attention by doing stupid stuff with the four brothers."

Trying hard not to laugh, Josh could only imagine the craziness within the Bolton household. "You know you could always come over to my house for an escape."

"Your house is just as nuts as mine is."

"No it's not . . . you're welcomed there anytime." Nuzzling her neck, Belle smiled at his concern for her.

"Thanks, Josh. Wanna go on a walk with me?"

Jogging up the remaining steps, he quickly told his parents where he was going before joining her on the sidewalk. Slipping his hand into hers, the two started on their quiet walk.

Walking through the main streets of Albuquerque, Josh would point things out to Belle which in turned caused her to smile. Sensing she wasn't in the best mood yet, Josh stopped her in front of the diner before looking straight into her eyes.

"Anabelle Jacqueline Bolton what in the world can I, Joshua Daniel Danforth, do to make you smile?"

A smile played on her lips as she watched him ask her the question. "Um . . . I'm not actually sure."

"I think I know."

Bowing slightly, Josh offered Belle his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Are you crazy?" Looking at him like he had grown two heads, Belle shook her head. "Where are we going to dance?"

Stepping off the curb, Josh continued to hold his hand out. "Come on; where's your sense of adventure?"

Hesitantly, she took his head as he helped her off the curb. Slipping his other hand into hers, the two slowly started dancing in the middle of Main Street. Linking her arms behind his head, Belle looked up at him with the biggest smile on his face.

"Congratulations."

"What did I do?"

"You caused me to smile."

Laying her head on his chest, she listened to his steady heartbeat while they continued to dance. Suddenly all the two heard were honking of horns as Josh grabbed her hand and ran to the sidewalk. Laughing so hard, Belle thought her lungs were going to collapse due to the situation.

"Congratulations, smart one for almost getting us killed."

Putting his hands up, Josh looked innocent. "I wasn't the only one dancing in the middle of Main Street."

"Nope but you were the one who suggested it."

"At least I was successful! I caused you to smile."

Nodding her head, she squeezed his hand as they continued their walk down the street. "How do you always do that?"

"Do what?" Looking over at her, Josh smiled.

"Know exactly what I need in order to cause me to smile or forget about whatever is going on in my life."

"Cause I grew up with you and believe it or not, I was pretty observant when it came to knowing you. Like your imaginary friend was named Wendy; on Sundays you always wore your hair in pigtails and every Wednesday was your pink day; you always wore something pink."

Shock covered her face as she stared at her boyfriend. "What the hell? I didn't realize you paid that much attention to me."

Grinning, Josh twirled her around in a circle. "Remember, Anabelle, I've been around you your entire life. I had files thick full of information about you."

"Most guys don't pay that much attention though . . ." Belle trailed off while looking at her boyfriend.

"Well most guys don't have a 16 year crush on the girl they want to be with."

"16 years? You've liked me that long?"

Nodding his head, Josh ran his hand through his hair before smiling. "Yeah . . . I didn't want to make a move since Aidan and I were friends for so long but I'm so glad I did."

Leaning over, she kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too baby girl."

And in that instant, she fell in love with him all over again. Everyday, Belle managed to learn something new about him and today was no different.

**3:30 at the Bolton household**

"Something's going on with my family."

Hearing her boyfriend talk, Miranda looked over at Josh. "What do you mean?"

"It's too quiet for a Saturday afternoon. Usually there's yelling and arguing but today it's surprisingly quiet."

"Well maybe because your family wants to give your mom and dad some peace and quiet without having to break up all the fighting."

Giving her a look, Josh shook his head. "That's never stopped them before."

"Did you ever figure out what's wrong with Mack?" Laying her head on his shoulder, Miranda curled up next to him as he stretched his arm over her back.

"Yeah today was her due date so she was in a funk about that. I just . . ." Trailing off he looked down at Miranda and smiled.

"You what?"

"I just wish there was something I could do to take away her and Belle's pain. They've both been through so much lately and it sucks that I have to stay on the sidelines and watch." Sighing, he ran a hand through her hair. "It makes me feel helpless."

Watching her boyfriend deal with the pain caused Miranda to frown. "I'm sorry but you just have to let them both know you're there for them. Just keep being the best brother you can be and everything else will fall into place."

"Thanks babe . . . but you wanna know something?"

Looking up into his blue eyes, Miranda smiled. "What?"

"I get to take you away from your pain. I get to spend everyday with you and make you smile or laugh or just completely daydream the day away."

Pushing on his chest, Miranda laughed. "And you're the corniest person I know as well."

Hitting his chest, Josh's head flew backwards. "And she even hurts where it hurts the most."

Pushing upward, Miranda kissed Josh before smiling. "All better?"

"Nope!"

"Well what can I do to make it better?" Miranda asked while pushing forward a pout.

Josh laughed before leaning over and closing the gap between them. Blanketing her lips with his own, the two continued their mini make out session.

The two failed to hear the footsteps on the hardwood of the deck. Sneaking up on his brother, he wasn't expecting the sight that greeted them.

"Ok this is something I never wanna see again."

Pulling apart, Miranda and Josh blushed seeing his older brother standing there shielding his eyes. "Well maybe you shouldn't be sneaking around."

Giving Josh an older brother look, Aidan shook his head. "You're too young to be making out with a girl . . ."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Why are you two bothering us?"

"We're bored!" Carly shrugged her shoulders before looking at the pair. "We wanted to come see what you two were up to."

"We were spending time together until someones came and bothered us . . ." Josh looked over at his older brother.

"Sorry!" Holding up their hands, Aidan shook his head. "We're leaving now."

Leaving the two alone, Josh turned to Miranda. "Sorry 'bout that."

Kissing him, Miranda pulled back and smiled. "It's fine . . . we might have gone too far if they didn't interrupt."

"Love you babe."

"Love you too boy."

Snuggling closer to him, Miranda laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Smiling, this is exactly where she wanted to be.

* * *

**There you guys go. Feedback would be amazing. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! You guys are the greatest!!**


	74. Epilogue

**A/N: So this is the end of a journey. I am writing this with tears in my eyes right now because I'm truly ending this. Thank you to all my readers who have been along for the ride the entire time. And to the readers who just found this, I hope you have had much fun reading as I have writing this. **

_**Just FYI, this chapter takes place as Emiliee graduates from college. **_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters.**

* * *

**June 19 2055 4:45 pm**

Grinning at her parents, Emiliee Bolton looked around the spacious backyard at the little kids running around. Her parents were standing by the grill kissing like usual. At the ripe old age of 66, they were still as in love as they were back in high school.

Turning to her left, she saw her siblings with their significant others standing around the pool trying to keep their own children from killing their cousins and siblings.

"Aww my little sister's all grown up." Wiping a fake tear away, Jake came up and hugged Emiliee as she laughed.

"Correction I've been grown up for a couple of years now." Watching his eyes scan the back yard, Emiliee smiled. "You've just been too occupied to notice it."

Immediately a smile crossed her older brother's face. At the age of 30, his age was definitely starting to show with his unshaven face. "So, kid, what are you going to do now with your life?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she grinned. "Well unlike the rest of the Bolton family, I'm not getting married or having kids any time in the near future. However, I just accepted a writing position in New York."

"And Jordan's all right with that?" Reaching out, Em smacked her brother before nodding. Jordan had been Emiliee's long time boyfriend; they met her freshman year of college and had been together for the past three years.

"Shut up Jake . . . and he's happy about it." Emiliee gave her brother the death glare before hearing her mom call for her.

After excusing herself, Emiliee walked over to where her parents sat. Kissing her mom's cheek, Em waited to hear what they had to say.

"So since, you my baby girl, finally graduated college, your dad and I got you a little something." Gabi smiled handing her daughter a gift bag.

"This is cheap . . . we never got anything when we graduated college!" Mack yelled from her spot next to her graying husband.

Rolling their eyes, Gabi and Troy both scoffed. "You got nothing? What about those pieces of jewelry we got you or the other stuff."

Giggling at her family, Emiliee quickly opened the bag and saw a black velvet box. "Mom, dad . . ."

"Just open it Emmie." Shaking her head, she rolled her eyes at her dad's nickname for her.

Popping open the box, Emiliee gasped at the present. Sitting in the box was a charm bracelet with a heart in the middle. Picking it up, she smiled at her mom and dad. "I love it."

"Good . . . we hoped you would."

Walking up to her dad, she threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too Emmie."

Hugging her mom, Emiliee stepped back. "I actually got you something as well."

Gabi shook her head. "Em you're the graduate . . . we're supposed to get you stuff; not the other way around."

Darting into the house, she emerged with a black binder in her hands. "I didn't buy it. It's actually my last paper for my writing class. I had to write about the most important thing in my life."

"And what did you pick? Your puppy Abbie?" Aidan spoke up as she threw him a glare.

"I picked my family, dumb butt . . . I got an A on it." She added shrugging.

"I'm going to read it . . ." Gabi said taking a seat and letting her eyes look over the cover page of the piece.

_The Most Important Piece by Emiliee Bolton_

_April 24__th__, 2055_

_Sitting down to write this has been harder than I ever imagined. There are a bunch of things around my life that are important to me. My job as a writer on the school's newspaper is an important aspect in my life. My boyfriend of three years is another. But when I sit and think about where I would be without the important piece, I start to tear up. Without my family, I wouldn't be anywhere. My family is everything to me. _

_Like every child, I had a mom and a dad but that's where the similarities between me and the next kid stop. My parents decided to be brave and have a huge family. Including me, my parents had nine kids total. That's right I have eight brothers and sisters. In fact, the age difference between me and my oldest sister, Mack, is 18 years. _

_As I said, my oldest sister is Mackenzie. She was born in 2014 and had just graduated high school when I was born. Mack was a basketball player in high school and college and taught me everything I know about the sport. My brother in law Brandon has always been around so it was no surprised when they married young. They got married when she was 21 and had their first child at age 24. Their oldest, Madeline is going to be a senior in high school in the fall; they're freaking out which is completely understandable. Maddie is a dancer at heart; give that girl a gym with music and she'll be content for a couple of hours. Their second and third, were twins, Isabella and Zachary; both sports loving kids. They'll be 14 in December and they really make me feel old. Mack and Brandon just jump a hurdle this past March. They found out Isabella has Type I Diabetes and that was a scary time for the entire family. None of us had any knowledge about the disease and took a crash course in learning how to treat it and how to manage it. It definitely brought us together in strength. Everything is going great and Isabella is a happy child who is a little more careful about the things around her. Their baby, another girl, is Adriana. She's a girl's girl around. She loves the frills and at the tender age of 9 she's loves her mom's makeup counter. Mack teaches 2__nd__ grade at a school in Albuquerque while Brandon started his own business that outsources engineering positions around the country. _

_My oldest brother, Aidan is one of my cooler brothers. He was born in 2015 and was 16 when I was born. Aidan was the one who babied me when I was little. All I had to do was throw him a pout and he would be mush in my hand. He taught me how to sneak cookies out of the jar while mom was making dinner. Laid back, he taught me how to take things easy and make the most out of life but like every other Bolton, he had his hand in teaching me the greatest sport on the earth (basketball). He moved up to varsity basketball when he was a sophomore, only the second to do so after my dad. He married his high school sweetheart, Carly at a young age as well; 22 and they had their first when they were 25. Aidan and Carly have three kids; Colby is their oldest and he is just like his dad and grandfather in every sense. The kid eats, drinks, and breathes basketball. And just like the previous two generations, Colby was on the varsity team in his sophomore year. Colby just turned 15 and is into the girl phase . . . just like his father was. Serena just turned 10 and is a tomboy all the way. She hates pink and loves kicking around a soccer ball. Her mom says she is like me in so many ways that it isn't funny but I just laugh. Their youngest, Bryan just turned 7 and is very much into school. He got Aidan's laid back personality and easiness. He doesn't like sports at the moment but I give that any day to kick in. Carly's a stay-at-home mom while Aidan is teaching science at the high school all of us Bolton kids went to. _

_Anabelle is my next sibling. She prefers Belle but I call her by her full name just to get a rise out of her. Anabelle is one of three adoptive siblings. Mom and dad decided to adopt her and her two natural siblings. My parents were given the opportunity to adopt them and went for it. Anabelle is very passionate and very outspoken about what she wants. She was a dancer before she got to college. Belle had taught me so much but I think the most important thing is that passion and determination will make anything happen. I think she gave mom and dad a lot of trouble in college but we love her anyways. She also married her high school sweetheart, Josh. After changing her major four times in high school, she settled on business and runs her own restaurant in Atlanta, GA. Josh is a college professor in Georgia and is the head basketball coach there as well. Her and Josh have four children. Their oldest is Tegan; she is a wild child. She is 6 and is very much in love with dance and moving. She has so much energy. Next is Josiah who is 4. He is adoptive just like Belle was; her and Josh wanted to expand their family the way her parents did. Josiah is like his sister; very excited and curious about the world around him. He loves every sport but at the moment, he's in love with baseball. Noelle is next in the Danforth clan; she is a sweetheart at the tender age of 2. She is very bossy and demanding of attention. And last in the clan, is Devon who is six months old. I'm not sure what he's like at the moment but I'm sure he'll be a heartbreaker just like his dad was. _

_Joshua Bolton is my next sibling. He's Anabelle's biological sister. He was another adoptive sibling into our family. Josh was our soccer star in high school. He was very outgoing but reserved at the same time. It took some time for someone new to get to know Josh. Josh taught me a lot and he's usually the one I call if I need a soundboard to bounce ideas off of. Like our older siblings, he married his high school sweetheart, Miranda young. I think they were 23 when they got married and had their first child at 24. They have four kids as well; their first was Nicholas. He just turned 14 and is a jock but his forte is football. He's a heartbreaker just like his uncles and dad but he's got a soft side to him as well. Jacen, 12, is the next Bolton and he is unlike any other child I've seen. He was born deaf so we've had to take a crash course in sign language. He's the happiest child I've seen and he truly amazes me every time I see him. Blake is their next child and he's a wild child. Blake is 8 and he's an artist or so his mom claims. Blake always has a pen, paper, and crayons lying around and he get inspired at the littlest things. Ben is the youngest of Miranda and Josh. He is 4 and is a little trouble maker. He loves teasing the girls in his preschool class and he takes after his dad in so many ways. Miranda is a nurse at a hospital in North Carolina while Josh is an architect. _

_Lillian and Jackson are next; they're the twins of the family. Lily is one of the only kids who didn't marry young. She and her husband, Marcus Adams met in college and didn't get married until they were 27. Marcus is a chef at a local restaurant in New Mexico while Lily is a Pediatrician. Lily was always the quiet one of the bunch. She was a peacemaker and hated family fights. From Lily, I learned to observe what was going around me. She and Marcus have three kids. Natalie is their oldest; she's 9 and is a total sweetheart. She loves drawing, art, and music and I think she's going to grow up and change the world one day. Their middle child is Averi and she is very vocal and is into cheerleading. She's 5 and is a ball of energy. Their youngest, Erica, is 4 months old. I'm not sure what she's going to be like but I'm sure she'll be like her older sisters and follow their lead. _

_Jackson is my main man. He always taught me stuff that my parents would never want me learning. He was the one that gave me my first fake I.D. and snuck me into a club my senior year of high school . . . whoops! Sorry J.J. Anyways, he was always there for me. When my first boyfriend broke my heart, I turned to J.J. and he was there with a smile and a threat to beat him up. He married his high school sweetheart, Hannah Evans and they have two kids with another one on the way. Kaylee is 3 and a totally cutie. She is a very active kid and is always running around. She doesn't like missing out on things and is very curious always asking her parents a thousand questions. Their son is a year and half and his name is Brendon. He's very vocal but when he's quiet, he's usually getting into something. He loves hanging out in the kitchen which leads up to predicting he's going to be a chef when he grows up. Hannah is a 3__rd__ grade teacher in Arizona while J.J. is a computer designer. _

_Cassie is the last of the adoptive children. She was shy when she first came to live with us but she soon grew out of her shell. Cassie is a hell of a sister. She's very daring and will let you know what she thinks of you whether you want to hear it or not. She's always there with a smile on her face and a joke to make you smile. She also didn't marry her high school sweetheart. They met their junior year of college and ended up marrying when they were 26. Cassie and her husband, Riley have three children. Rowan is their oldest and he is 4 years old. He is quiet and the shiest of the Bolton's grandchildren. It takes a while for him to warm up to something. Jasmine is 2 and she's a spitfire. She does not stop from the time she gets up in the morning until she crashes at night. And their last and most recent addition to the family is Jade; she's three weeks old and is a total cutie. Her main mission in life is to sleep and make it through the night. Cassie is a stay at home mom while Riley is a history professor at Duke University. _

_And the last of my siblings is Jacob. Jake is a rare kid; nah I'm just kidding. Him and I are the closest due to us both being the youngest. Jake is the one I can call up in the middle of the night and talk to about anything. More than once I called him in the middle of a huge deadline to vent and cry to. He's always willing to drop what he's doing and talk to you. His wife Ava is understanding of our relationship and she's a total sweetie as well. Ava is a preschool teacher while Jake is an editor of the local newspaper. They have two kids; Sophia is 4 and is an actress in training. She is a diva and loves the spotlight to be on her. Tyler, however, is a totally different person than his sister. He is shy and quiet and loves to be by himself. Tyler is 2 and is very much just like his dad was when he was younger. _

_And then there's me. What can I tell you about myself? I'm the baby of the family which can be a good and bad at the same time. I'm an aunt to 25 nieces and nephews. Writing is my life; my passion, determination, and energy are put into that. At the urging of my writing professor, I have just accepted a new job in New York City writing for the New York Times (truly a dream come true). I have a boyfriend, Jordan, whom I love and hopefully will marry one day. And I have eight siblings that I can count on for everything. _

_But wait, there are two important people I am forgetting about . . . well no I haven't forgotten them. My parents, Gabriella and Troy Bolton. _

_If you want to understand why so many of my siblings married their high school sweethearts, just look to my parents. They were high school sweethearts who started dating in their junior year and got married in their freshman year of college. _

_Mom and dad have taught me so much. First they taught me the right and wrong things to do in life. As I grew up, they taught me passion and love for the things around me. Then as I got into college, they taught me appreciation and determination. _

_Through all the good and bad times, my parents have been a driving force. Through it all, they have stuck by us and clung to each other. I mean how many parents wouldn't freak out if they found out they were adding another child, making the total to nine, to their all ready extended family? My parents just grinned and took it in stride. _

_Hopefully, one day I can have a marriage like theirs. With tears, laughter, arguments, and all the thrilling fun that comes with everything else. _

_As I sit here wrapping this up, I smile at the picture on my desk. The picture is 23 years old. It was taken the day after I was born. All eight of my siblings are crowded around my mom's hospital bed and even though you can see the tiredness in my parents' eyes, they are still smiling. _

_My family means everything to me; without them I'd be some lonely person in the middle of the street still trying to determine whether to go left or right. No matter if its two in the morning or afternoon, they are there for me, ready with a shoulder to cry on. _

_To my family, you are the reason I am so successful. I don't say this enough but thank you. _

_Emiliee Jade Bolton, May 2055_

Wiping the tears out of her eyes, Gabi looked up at her youngest daughter. "Em that was truly well written and amazing."

Blushing, she ducked her head. "It was just an assignment . . ."

Walking over to her daughter, Gabi wrapped her in a hug. "That was way more than an assignment and you know it. That was incredible and right there, tells me that you're supposed to a writer. The passion and eloquence you put in that piece is beyond amazing."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too Em."

Emiliee sighed before looking around the yard. Despite all the craziness the yard held, it was her family. Now and forever they would be together as one.

**8:00 pm**

The bonfire had been built out in the middle of the property. The majority of the kids was still running around while the adults sat around the fire and shot the breeze. Currently, they were talking about Emiliee's manuscript.

"I have to hand it to you sis; you know how to make your sibling cry." Josh tipped his beer bottle up as he said the words.

"Oh shut up! I wasn't trying to . . . I just wrote what I knew about each of you."

"I got to admit, Emmie, I never knew you could write like that." Miranda said as Carly and Hannah quickly agreed.

Shaking her head, Emiliee swirled her Smirnoff around. "You guys have read my work before . . . this isn't anything I hid from you."

"But that piece in that binder was amazing. It took my breath away when I read it." Jake threw in as I rolled my eyes.

"Will you quit being a jackass and shut up?" Emiliee grinned when her niece came up to J.J.

"Daddy, what's a ja-ass?" Kaylee asked as everyone tried to keep their laughter in.

"It's not a nice word and Aunt Em shouldn't be saying it." J.J. shot her a look as Em grinned.

"You're not very good, Aunt Ems . . ." Kaylee pointed her finger at her aunt as everyone laughed.

Hugging her niece closer to her, Emiliee laughed. "I'm sorry sweetie."

"Note to self, never let my kids to go Emmie's house." Mack spoke up as Aidan, J.J., Jake, and Josh all laughed.

"I'm good with your kids . . ." Em pointed out. "Besides whom are you going to get to watch your kids for free?"

"Since when did you do it for free? You always charge me and Josh when we go out." Belle pointed out.

"I do it for free occasionally . . ." She trailed off as Aidan scoffed.

"The last time Carly and I got you, it ended up being 45 dollars."

Putting her hands up, Em shook her head. "Poor college kid . . . I had to earn money somehow and since I have 25 nieces and nephews I decided that's the way to go. Besides I cut my rates in half for you guys."

"Sure you do . . ." Cassie laughed holding Jade close to her.

"Man . . . whatever." Em stood up to stretch.

"I never asked you, where is Jordan tonight." Lily asked looking across the fire at her younger sister.

"He's in New York apartment hunting for us . . ." She couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she said that.

"Emiliee Bolton . . . is there something you need to tell us?" Gabi's voice rose looking at her youngest.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

The women of the family were around her in a matter of seconds but she was saved by the ringing of her cell phone. Picking it up, she put it to her ear without checking the caller I.D.

"Hey babe how's New Mexico?" His smooth voice echoed through the device as her smile grew.

"It's wonderful . . . funny we were just talking about you."

"Only good things I hope." She heard shuffling on his end but continued to look at her family around her.

"The best."

"So did you tell them?"

Shaking her head, she bit her lip. "I haven't yet. I was waiting but I think I kinda have to now."

"Did you let it slip that I'm apartment hunting . . ." His teasing voice caused goose bumps to rise on her arm.

"I did . . . it was total accident. It just slipped out." She giggled.

"Only you Em . . . well you wanna put it on speaker and we can tell them together?"

Pulling the device away from her ear, Em pushed a button before speaking. "You there?"

"I am."

"Hey Jordan . . ." Everyone spoke at once as Emiliee laughed.

"Go ahead and tell them . . ."

Jordan cleared his throat before speaking. "The night after graduation, I asked Emiliee to marry me . . ."

"And I said yes." She finished as her family joined around her in congratulations.

"Babe, I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"Love you too Jordan." Hanging up the phone, she looked at her family expectantly. "I know you have questions, you might as well fire them away."

"When exactly were you going to tell us?" Mack demanded as Em grinned.

Shrugging her shoulders, she looked at her perfectly manicured nails. "Actually Jordan and I had a bet to see how long it would take you guys to notice the ring."

"You weren't going to tell us?" Carly asked as Em nodded.

"If you guys didn't notice it by November, then we were going to tell you. I'm surprised Lily and Cassie didn't notice it."

Lily grinned. "Have you decided on a date yet?"

"Actually we have . . ."

"When is it, Em? I'm not getting any younger over here." Her dad teased her as she took a deep breath.

"January 29, 2056 in Albuquerque; we're having it at the church down the street and all of you guys are invited."

"That's in six months, Em . . . are you sure?" Ava screeched as the 23 year old grinned and nodded.

"I'm positive . . . Jordan and I talked about it for a while and we don't want to wait . . . January was the earliest the church had an opening so we booked it."

Congratulations went around again and they had another reason to celebrate. That night would be one of the last times they would be together as a family.

**January 29, 2056 11:00 am**

Sitting in the bridal room, Emiliee tried to stop the tears from falling down her face. It was her wedding day for crying out loud and she was sitting there bawling her eyes out.

She couldn't help it though. September 17, 2055, less than three months after her graduation, the family had gotten grave news. Troy and Gabriella Bolton, her parents, had died in a car accident. They died from impact but that didn't help the nine children of the couple cope any easier.

"You doing all right, Em?" The creaking of the door caused her to look up and push forward a fake smile.

"I wish they were here to see me marry Jordan . . ." She couldn't help the bitterness.

"I know you do sweetie, I wish they were here too." Hugging her sister, Mack wiped her tears away. "They're in your heart today and watching from Heaven."

Taking a deep breath, Em slowly released it. "Let's get this show on the road."

Picking up her white and red Gerbera Daisy bouquet, Emiliee walked from the room. Walking carefully down the stairs, she smiled at her bridesmaids.

Ava was her maid of honor and Mack, Belle, Lily, and Cassie were her bridesmaids. Her smile brightened when she saw Aidan standing there with a red rose attached to his lapel.

"You look gorgeous, Ems." Aidan quickly hugged her.

She looked at him in confusion. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be up front watching your kids."

"I figured you'd want someone to walk you down the aisle . . ."

Tears glistened her eyes as she silently nodded. "I'd love that Aidan."

Listening to the music change, she took a deep breath before gliding along with Aidan. Before she knew it, she was standing side by side with Jordan.

She listened to the minister talk about love and life and then it was time for the vows.

"I Emiliee Jade, take you Jordan Matthew to be my awfully wedded husband. In good times and bad; in sickness and in health. Until our final days. This I vow to you today."

"I Jordan Matthew, take you Emiliee Jade to be my awfully wedded husband. In good times and bad; in sickness and in health. Until our final days. This I vow to you today."

"I now pronounce husband and wife; you may kiss your bride."

Grinning up at her now husband, Emiliee smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." And his lips were on hers as the two shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

**March 2060**

Yawning tiredly, she relaxed on the bed waiting for a knock she knew was coming on the door. Just as she closed her eyes, the knock came.

"Come in . . ." Calling softly, she smiled when she saw the door swing open.

All eight of her siblings along with their significant other came walking in carrying balloons and gift bags. "Guys . . . you didn't have to do this. This isn't my first one."

"We know but you still deserve to be spoiled rotten." Aidan teased as he looked around the room.

"Your missing two people . . . your newborn and your husband. Where are they?" Belle asked.

"Not sure . . . I think Jordan went to track down the newborn." She yawned loudly. "Where's my other one?"

"She's sleeping in the waiting room with Maddie." Mack answered as Em gave her a look.

"Will you go get her?"

Mack nodded before leaving the room. The door quickly opened again before Jordan poked his head in. "Man you guys are quick when I tell you she's ready to see you."

"We're anxious to see the newest member of the Bolton clan." Jake grinned as Jordan pushed both bassinets into the room.

"Twins? Did you know about this?" Ava was shocked as she looked at her sister in law.

"We found out at 3 this morning . . . Jordan and I are beyond shocked at the news." Em grinned as Jordan gave her one of her sons.

"So what are their names?" Brandon knew his sister in law had been in agony of what to name their most recent additions.

"I'm gonna wait until Mack gets back."

The siblings gazed lovingly at the babies for a few minutes until Mack came back with a now awake three year old.

"Momma!" The little girl squealed as she saw her mother.

"Well hello Kennedi . . . there's some people I want you to meet."

Kennedi Elisabeth Brown was a surprise to Em and Jordan. They weren't even trying to get pregnant but she was their little miracle. She was born six weeks prematurely and through prayer and fighting, she made it. She was a cuddler and loved getting attention from her cousins, aunts, and uncles.

"Who?"

"Your brothers . . ." She pointed to the one who was nestled in her arms before looking over at Jordan.

"Names?" Mack placed her on the bed before joining Brandon on the other side of the room.

"Yeah Em what did you guys name the little guys?" Josh asked as Em smiled.

"Jordan . . . wanna tell them?"

"Nah I think you should; you came up with them." Em smiled at her husband before turning back to her family.

"The one Jordan is hold is Camden Troy Brown and the one I have is Landon Michael Brown."

Grinning, she looked up at her family members. "What do you think of their names?"

"Mom and dad would have loved them . . . dad would have been so honored that you used his name." Aidan grinned.

"I figured the best way to get them to know dad was by using his name."

And for the 18 adults in the hospital room that night it was the best way to start healing from the pain they had all made it through.

* * *

**There you guys go! The My Dream series is officially done with. I want to thank all my readers and reviewers. I could not have gotten this far without any of you. I truly appreciate all your kinds words!! Thanks again! For the last time, feedback would be most appreciated!!**


End file.
